Fading Hope
by Feelicitas Lefay
Summary: Er begehrte sie, nichts weiter, doch als sie tot war, sah er ein, dass es auch andere Frauen gab, und von reinerem Blut, die seiner würdiger waren –" Lord Voldemort über Severus OC/Severus, Antiromanze, Horror, dark content, Babyfic u.s.w. 3. Teil na
1. Der Aufstieg des dunklen Lords

Titel: Fading Hope 

**Autorin: **Feelicitas Lefay

**Inhalt:** DH kompatibel, 1997-98 von Malfoy Manor, Hogwarts bis zum bitteren Ende, canonbemühte Severus Snape FF. SS/OC + Kind wegen Scheinehe und SS/LE. Keine Mary-Sue, eher Antiromanze, Dunkel!, Charakterdeath, AD, LV u. v. Anhänger, Fam. Malfoy, Bella, Remus, Fenrir, eigenständiger Teil einer Serie

**Zeit: **1997 – 1998 + Epilog

**Spoiler: **Deathly Hallows

**Betaleserin:** Letta, mit der alles angefangen hat

**Disclaimer:** Alles was nicht JKR gehört ist meins oder gehört Kiosk

**Altersbeschränkung: **ab 14 Jahre von der Thematik her.

**Charakterauflistung: **s. Ende der Seite

Anmerkungen der Autorin: s. Ende der Seite 

Teil 3 von "Within Hell" und "The darkness arounding us", die beide stand HBP sind, aber auch mit dem siebten Buch harmonieren. Kann aber unabhängig gelesen werden, denn alles was wichtig ist, wird sowieso noch mal erklärt, weil Deathly Hallows auf manche Dinge eine neue Bedeutung hatte und die beiden Vorgängerschichten schon älter sind und kein Leser alles behalten haben kann. Falls Fragen auftreten, ich erkläre gerne. ;-)

Updates immer am Donnerstag, bei vielen Reviews auch am Montag 

Fading Hope 

By Feelicitas Lefay

**Kapitel 1**

Der Aufstieg des dunklen Lords 

_Haus der Malfoys, Juni/Juli 1997_

Würde sich irgendwer die Mühe machen, Severus zu fragen, wie es ihm ging und in den Tagen nach dem Mord ergangen war, so hätte er keine wirkliche Antwort geben können. Er war dankbar, das es keinen kümmerte, so musste er sich selbst auch nicht darum kümmern. Die Zeit verging in diesen Tagen wie im Fluge und viel war geschehen, doch für Severus Snape war es, als würde jede einzelne Sekunde, wie zäher Teer sich dehnen und schwer fließen. Es war ein auf und ab, obwohl er lange vorher schon gewusst hatte, das es einmal so hatte kommen müssen. Seit der Nacht in der er Albus Dumbledores Leben dem verfluchten Ring der Gaunts noch ein wenig Aufschub abringen konnte, war der Weg unabwendbar geworden. Ein Jahr. Immer war es nur ein Jahr... Tief in Severus Inneren zerrte die dumpfe Wut und Trauer und trieb den Schmerz, der ihn seit Jahrzehnten unablässig erfüllte, wieder an die Oberfläche. Es war weder der richtige Zeitpunkt noch Ort um davon Abstand zu gewinnen. Es würde auch keine Zeit mehr kommen.

Immerhin hatte es Dracos Seele noch einmal vor dem entgültigen Absturz bewahrt. Danach kehrte Severus mit sprichwörtlichen Blut an den Händen zu seiner Tochter und Frau, dem Zerrbild was seine Familie sein sollte, zurück um ihr die längst fälligen Antworten zu geben und ihre gemeinsame Tochter vorerst fortzuschaffen. Er kam um Abschied zu nehmen. Es gab nichts anderes, was er unter den geänderten Umständen noch für sie tun konnte und er hoffte, das die gemeinsame Zeit ausgereicht hatte um seine Pflicht zu erfüllen und sie gegen das was bevorstand zu wappnen.

Nachdem er Spinner's End wieder verlassen hatte, war Severus sofort seiner Pflicht nachgekommen und war mit Draco sofort ins Haus seiner Eltern appariert. Yaxley, Rowle, die Carrows und Greyback waren schon etwas früher eingetroffen, doch ohne den Held des Tages ihrem Herrn präsentieren zu können, drängten sie sich wie verirrte Hunde im Hauptquartier herum, bestrebt Voldemort nicht unter die Füße zu geraten und doch ein Stück des Kuchens abzubekommen. Der dunkle Lord hatte bis zu Severus eintreffen bereits alles Wichtige erfahren und war ungehalten, das Draco sich seiner Bewährungsprobe entzogen hatte und Severus offensichtlich eigenen Beweggründen gefolgt war, die ihn zum Mörder werden ließen und es brauchte Severus sehr viel verdeckte Überzeugungsarbeit um ihren Herrn die Sache in einen Licht sehen zu lassen, das Draco und seine Familie nicht zum Tode verurteilte. Draco war kein Held der dunklen Sache, aber er hatte unbestreitbar mit dem Spiegelkabinett dieser Nacht den Erfolg ermöglicht und Severus hatte es 'natürlich' nicht getan um die Pläne seines Herrn zu unterwandern oder sich gar einzuschmeicheln. Auch nicht aus persönlicher Rache an Dumbledore und die Jahrzehnte in seiner Nähe, sondern nur weil es im entstandenen Chaos getan werden musste und um den stinkenden Werwolf in seine Schranken zu verweisen. Es ging nicht ohne Schmerz ab, doch zumindest bewirkten Severus Worte einen Sinneswandel. Voldemort schien in Severus mehr Wert und Nutzen zu sehen, als jemals zuvor und zu Dracos Glück, räumte Voldemort sogar ein, das Narzissa und Lucius nicht nur nicht getötet werden würden, sondern das Dracos Vater sogar aus Askaban kommen durfte und die Familie die Ehre hatte, ihren Herrn als Gast im Manor behalten zu dürfen. Severus wandte sich von der letzten Nacht ab und nahm seinen neuen Platz ein, überzeugt, das es ein Abschied für immer sein musste. Er hatte damit gerechnet, das Voldemort noch das Thema Feelicitas ansprach, an der er ein ganz unerklärlich nachsichtiges aber reges Interesse hatte. Der dunkle Lord erwähnte sie nicht und Severus dachte, das Thema wäre erledigt. Wenn Voldemort es nicht anders wollte, würde Severus würde tun, was er verlangte.

Danach entließ Voldemort sie und Severus trennte sich von Draco in der Eingangshalle und übergab ihn seiner Mutter. Der Junge brach noch auf der Treppe in einen zitternden Haufen zusammen und wurde von seinen Onkel schnell weggeschafft und seiner Mutter und Tante umsorgt. Severus beachtete niemand und so ging er. Sein Möglichstes war getan, doch er wusste, das nur zu bald auch noch das Unmögliche von ihm verlangt werden würde und dazu brauchte er mehr, als die verwischte Vergangenheit ihm geben konnte. Er wusste, wo er es kriegen konnte und so brach er in den Grimauldplace ein. Er wusste nicht, ob das ein guter Entschluss war, denn die Tränen, machten nichts besser.

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte er im Manor. Narzissa war ihm mehr als nur sehr dankbar und kümmerte sich darum das Severus einen stillen Ort bekam um sich auszuruhen, ehe sie ihn sich selbst überließ. Draco galt ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit, denn er entwickelte unterdessen heftige Fieberschübe und war ans Bett gefesselt, doch immerhin lebte er und selbst Bellatrix war etwas erträglicher zu Severus.

Am Abend wurde Severus aufgestört, denn Yaxley und einer seiner schmierigen kleinen Freunde, waren aufgetaucht und wie geprügelte Hunde zum dunklen Herrscher geschlichen, das einzigste was man noch hörte waren gequälte Schreie, die das ganze Haus durchdrangen und erst zwei Stunden später wankte Yaxley angeschlagen in die Nacht heraus und Wurmschwanz ließ die Überreste des anderen Mannes, den keiner mehr erkannte, verschwinden. Ausgerechnet von Bellatrix erfuhren sie mehr. Feelicitas war mit der gemeinsamen Tochter, Serena Eileen, dem nach ihr ausgesandten Todesser entkommen, indem sie es geschafft hatte zu apparieren, obwohl Severus es ihr erst kurz davor in einer Art privaten Intensivkurs beigebracht hatte.

Ihre kurzzeitige Freundlichkeit hatte kaum einige Stunden angehalten und als sie von der misslungenen Aktion Yaxleys berichtete, unter den Augen des Ministeriums Feelicitas Snape verschwinden zu lassen, glitzerte der Wahnsinn in ihren Augen. Sie wetterte und fluchte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, doch für Severus gut vernehmbar, über die Ungerechtigkeit, das eine Einzelschuld sich auf ganze Familien entlud, aber Andere scheinbar unantastbar seien. Severus musste ihr insoweit zustimmen, das sie Recht hatte. Es war ein Wagnis Feelicitas zu raten, wegzugehen und sich erst mal fern zu halten, doch er hatte schon damit gerechnet, das der dunkle Lord diese Verfehlung nicht auf Severus Haupt entladen würde. Sein Glück war es, dass der dunkle Lord ihn nie für die Unerhörtheit sie unterrichtet zu haben verdächtigen würde.

Es war genauso wie mit Yaxley. Der Kerl war schon immer schlau und hatte einige Gerüchte um die Widerspenstigkeit Mrs. Snapes ernst genug genommen um die Verantwortung auf seine untergebenen Möchtegerntodesser abzuwälzen. Jemand anderes, der bei der Durchsuchung in Spinner's End schuld daran war, dass die hochschwangere Feelicitas, die nun wirklich keinen ernsthaften Gegner abgab, samt Tochter, Hauselfe, Kater und Habseligkeiten entkommen konnte. Yaxley hatte vielleicht einen schlechten Plan gehabt und zunächst einigen Grund in ernsthafter Gefahr zu sein, dass der dunkle Lord ihn dafür büßen ließ, aber er war der Mann im Ministerium und sein Nutzen zu groß. Das Feelicitas Flucht Ärger bringen würde, für den niemand gerade stehen wollte war nur eine Nebensache, doch es brachte einige gegen die neusten Rangveränderungen auf und machte einiges schwieriger.

Severus blieb in den nächsten Tagen vorwiegend im Manor und wartete auf seinen Moment, während er sich fragte, was in der Außenwelt vor sich ging. Bestimmt kannte mittlerweile sogar die ganze Muggelwelt sein Bild und bekannt wie ein räudiger Köter zu sein, das war etwas, was er nicht eingeplant hatte. Dracos Anschläge hatten in Beunruhigt, doch Dumbledore gab dem ganzen nicht sehr viel Erfolg und verbot ihm einzuschreiten. Dumbledore musste sterben und Severus hatte gedacht, es käme an einen etwas beschaulicheren Tag, ohne das alle Welt seine Tat mitbekam. Ein paar Worte über die Pläne des Direktors und Severus hätte Vorkehrungen treffen können um seinen Anhang abzutrennen. Mrs. Snape zu sein, widersprach nun völlig dem Nutzen dieser Eheschließung, der ihren Geburtsnamen aus dem Magischen Ministerium raushalten sollte. Nun war es andersherum, egal wohin Feelicitas bei Magiern und Muggeln gehen wollte, der Name Snape eilte ihr voraus und brachte sie in Schwierigkeiten. In diesen Tagen hatte Severus manchmal das Gefühl, das Dumbledore zurecht verflucht war.

Der Tag der Beerdigung war ein Schwerer, doch es gab kein Entkommen. Severus konnte natürlich nicht hingehen, doch in der Nacht verschwand er aus dem Manor und besuchte das Grabmal. Danach beschaffte er sich durch einen Geheimgang Zugang zum Büro des Direktors um ihn zur Rede zu stellen und nahm stattdessen von seinem Bild die letzten Anweisungen entgegen, während McGonnagal wahrscheinlich, sofern sie über den Sommer nicht weggegangen war, nichtsahnend in den Nebenräumen schlief. Erst jetzt wurde die Welt richtig dunkel. Aber auch wenn Albus Dumbledores abgestorbene Hand ihn seit langem darauf vorbereitet hatte und alles noch grob im geplanten Rahmen verlief, war etwas entgültig schief gegangen, als er vom wahren Schicksal Harry Potters erfuhr. Alles wofür er in den letzten Jahrzehnten gekämpft hatte, woraus er immer wieder den Willen zum weitermachen geschöpft hatte, war zum Tode verurteilt ohne das er es abwenden konnte. Dumbledore, zu gehorchen, erlaubte keine Weigerung. Todesser zu sein, erlaubte ihm keine Ausflüchte. Severus hatte immer alles dafür gegeben um der Verantwortung die mit seinen Aufgaben verbunden war gerecht zu werden, obwohl es hieß, das er auf anderes keine Rücksicht nehmen konnte und vieles dazu verurteilt war auf der Strecke zu bleiben.

Noch bevor dieses Jahr zu Ende gehen konnte, würde ihm nichts mehr bleiben, als Lilys entgültiger Tod und eine neue Schuld, die auf der Alten lasten sollte um ihn auf ewig an sein Versagen zu erinnern. Nur ein Jahr... Schon vor langer Zeit hatte er seinen Entschluss gefasst und nie angezweifelt das es etwas gab, das ihn davon abhalten könnte. Severus wusste, wem nach wie vor seine wahre Loyalität zu gelten hatte. Doch nun, als Dumbledores letzter Befehl anderes verlangte, geriet ein Stück seiner Loyalität erheblich ins Wanken und Severus fiel es schwer den Sinn für alles noch zu erkennen, aber er würde tun was er musste und sich allen Herausforderungen auf den Weg dahin stellen.

Ein paar Tage nach Dumbledores Beerdigung, hatte der dunkle Lord Antworten zum Verbleib seiner Frau von Severus verlangt. Auch diesmal konnte Severus sie kaum beantworten, ohne zuviel zu verraten. Voldemort wusste nicht, wann das Kind kommen musste und Severus kannte wenig von ihren derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort. Was das apparieren anging, glaubte Voldemort tatsächlich so sehr an ihre Fähigkeiten, dass er davon ausging, das sie nicht nur apparieren sich selber beigebracht hätte. Es irritierte ihn, das der dunkle Lord sie für talentierter hielt, als sie war. Aber es machte die Suche schwieriger, obwohl Severus wusste, das sie sowas nicht konnte und Feelicitas war auch nie auf die Idee gekommen, über diese Art der Magie etwas wissen zu wollen. Apparieren war für sie schon gefährlich genug gewesen, obwohl es sich bezahlt gemacht hatte. Severus dankte seinen Verstand dafür, sich überreden gelassen zu haben - Feelicitas hatte ihm damit lange in den Ohren gelegen und er hatte sich schwer damit getan, es ihr beizubringen. Dafür gab es mehrere Gründe. Er selber war in so viele Dinge eingespannt gewesen, das er schlichtweg keine Zeit für Besuche in Spinner's End hatte und Feelicitas war schwanger und eher untalentiert und noch viel mehr ungeübt in der magischen Kunst, weil sie nie an einer Bildungseinrichtung wie Hogwarts gewesen war. In der Regel machte das mit der Schwangerschaft nichts, aber es konnte zu recht unschönen Effekten beim zersplintern führen. Und zudem war sie eine miserable Schülerin und Severus war schon immer froh gewesen, dass er das Mädchen, welches sie einmal gewesen sein musste, nicht fünf Jahre durch seinen Unterricht hatte schleppen müssen.

Wie auch immer, sie hatte von ihm wohl doch genug gelernt um sich retten zu können, doch auch ohne viele Informationen ahnte Voldemort, das die Spur ins schottische Lerwick, wo ihre Freunde wohnten, nicht die abwiegendste war. Ohne große Vorbehalte informierte Severus den dunklen Lord über weitere heiße Spuren, dass sie auch Kontakt zu ihren Muggelzieheltern oder ihrer Großmutter in Frankreich suchen könnte. Er nannte jede Einzelheit und tat es ohne viel Bedauern über das Schicksal, welches den Verratenen drohte, wenn Feelicitas dort gefunden wurde. Severus kannte diese Menschen nicht, sie waren also das geringste Opfer dass erbracht werden konnte. Er konnte nun mal nicht jeden retten. Und wenn Feelicitas meinte wirklich dort unterkriechen zu können, dann würde sie fortan ganz alleine die Verantwortung für die Konsequenzen tragen müssen.

„Ich will sie haben und sie wird mir gehorchen und kommen. Und wenn es das letzte ist, was dieses törichte Geschöpf macht, sie wird kommen. Ich will sie mitsamt den Kindern. Wage es nicht mich zu enttäuschen, Severus." das scharfe Zischeln und die kaum verhaltene Drohung verfolgte Severus durch seine Gedanken und er entsendete trotz besseren Wissens eine Nachricht an Feelicitas.

Tagelang geschah nichts weiter in Feelicitas Sache, als das der dunkle Lord abwartete, so als glaubte er wirklich, das die ungetreue Feelicitas von alleine und voller Reue zu ihm zurückkehren würde um seinen Schutz zu suchen. Voldemort irrte sich nicht völlig, er hatte auf Feelicitas schon immer einen anziehenden Einfluss ausgewirkt und sie wusste sich anzupassen, doch solange das Kind noch zwischen ihnen stand und niemand wusste welchen Nutzen es haben sollte, würde Feelicitas keinerlei Verlangen haben zu ihnen zu stoßen, obwohl beide Seiten hinter ihr herwaren. Es gab kein Zeichen von Feelicitas und Serena.

Ein paar Tage später tauchte Lucius Malfoy wieder im Haus auf, das nicht mehr seines war. Der dunkle Lord hatte sich mittlerweile die Ländereien der Malfoys in jeglicher Hinsicht zu Füße legen lassen. Lucius Malfoy, ließ sich seine Gefühle nicht anmerken und widersprach dem Willen seines Herren nicht. Er war bereit Voldemort alles zu geben, nur damit er die Familie verschonte und Lucius Nutzen sah. Doch der dunkle Lord verfolgte andere Absichten. Viele Absichten, die es mit sich brachten, das er stundenlang im Esszimmer auf Malfoy Manor weilte und sich seine Anhänger die Klinke in die Hand gaben um sich mit ihm zu treffen und das weitere Vorgehen zu planen. Es herrschte eine angespannte Stimmung unter den Gefolgsleuten Voldemorts, die kaum zu ertragen war. Besonders nicht, wenn man von Spannungen genug hatte um noch im nächsten Leben damit auszukommen. Es war nicht viel von dem jüngst errungenen Triumph ihrer Sache übriggeblieben. Dumbledore war nur ein Stein auf ihren Weg gewesen. Als ob er nur eine Hummel gewesen wäre, die man mit einem Schwung von der Blüte, die sie umschwirrte, vertrieben hatte, ehe man sie vergaß und den Nektar erntete. Der dunkle Lord, war in seinen Eifer sich voll zu entfalten nicht zufrieden zu stellen und verlangte nach wie vor von jeden einzelnen alle nur möglichen Anstrengungen. Die Ziele waren das Ministerium, Hogwarts, der Phönixorden und natürlich Harry Potter. Er brauchte alle, die ihm nutzen konnten vom niedersten Feigling bis zu Bellatrix Lestrange, niemand hatte derzeit die Muße irgendetwas zu hinterfragen. Es war Juli und draußen schien heiß die Sonne herab. In Malfoy Manor aber herrschte eine Eiseskälte. Der dunklen Lord befand sich schon wieder mitten in der Planung Harry Potter endlich ein Ende machen zu können. Daneben war die Anteilnahme, das ihm eine weitere seiner Trophäen entgültig verloren gegangen sein könnte, nichts. Severus tat was er musste. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit zum nachdenken gehabt, da der dunkle Lord nun keine geruhsamen Aufträge mehr vergab und trotzdem musste er handeln. Yaxley hatte wie erwartet seinen kleine Fehler, durch die vielversprechenden Erfolge in der Übernahme des Ministeriums und der Bemühungen zur Beschaffung von Informationen über Harry Potter wieder gut gemacht, war aber immer noch nicht gut auf den Namen Snape zu sprechen, und so wandte sich Severus an Mundungus Fletcher. Ohne seinen Mentor war Potters Zeit gekommen und niemand konnte ihn mehr schonen. Er war ganz auf sich alleine gestellt. Genauso wie Feelicitas.

Egal was es war, die Zeit war jetzt dafür gekommen und er brauchte jeden Anhänger. Und so hatte der Vorstoß der dunklen Mächte dem dunklen Lord das Gefühl gegeben, alles, was er in den vergangenen Jahr etwas schleifen ließ, einige ältere Angelegenheiten, die etwas auf der Strecke geblieben waren, wieder aufnehmen sollte. Und das bedeutete Stress für seine Untergebenden. Jedenfalls empfanden die meisten der Anwesenden, welche zu ihren Herrn gerufen wurden so – wenn sie sich solche Gefühle überhaupt leisten konnten.

Aber vielleicht war es auch eine Gnade, das der Mord an Dumbledore und die Frage nach dem Mörder in der gesamten Zaubererwelt zu einen Aufschrei geführt hatte, aber in unmittelbarer Nähe zum dunklen Lord, direkt in Vergessenheit geriet. Severus musste nicht lange über den Preis seiner Lage nachdenken. Er überließ Charity Burbage, die Professorin für Muggelkunde, genauso bereitwillig ihrem Schicksal den Tod bei der Zusammenkunft der Todesser zu finden, wie Lucius Malfoy seinen Zauberstab für die Pläne seines Herrn hergab. Severus verriet einen seiner eigenen Pläne. Severus Snape saß an der rechten Seite Voldemorts. Charity Burbage lag noch tot auf dem Tisch und die Gesellschaft hatte sich zerstreut, als Voldemort Severus noch zurückhielt und ihm einen Lohn in Aussicht stellte. Nicht für den Mord, sondern für die Informationen über Potter, wenn sie denn wahr seien. Severus kannte dieses Spiel mittlerweile und er hätte gedacht diese Entscheidung leichteren Herzens fällen zu können. Severus begann nicht zum zweiten Mal den Fehler sich auf die unsichere Gunst des dunklen Lordes zu verlassen und erbat sich etwas Greifbareres indem er die Leitung über das neue Hogwarts verlangte. Das war Dumbledores Auftrag und wenigstens würde es ein sicherer Weg sein, einiges Unglück mehr abwenden zu können.

Severus beteiligte sich am Übergriff auf die sieben Potters. Er konnte manchen retten, nur George Weasley verlor an ihn ein Ohr. Mad-Eye Moody verlor sein Leben an Voldemort persönlich, doch Potter lebte weiter. Noch. Severus konnte rein gar nichts darüber empfinden, der Tag seines Endes würde nur zu bald kommen. Es war ein Rückschlag für Voldemort und das ließ er sein Gefolge hart spüren. Severus machte es nichts aus, solange sein Plan scheinbar aufging, doch Voldemort hatte sich die magische Welt durch Yaxleys Dienst untertan gemacht und nur noch ein wenig mehr Einsatz vom Imperiusfluch fehlte um das Ministerium entgültig in den Grundfesten umzukehren. Heerscharen standen hinter ihm. Werwölfe, Dementoren, Inferi und Riesen harrten auf seine Befehle und Voldemort konnte jederzeit den Sitz des Ministers für Magie einnehmen, doch begehrte er diesen Weg nach wie vor nicht. Vielmehr hielt der neue Herrscher sich hinter den Kulissen auf und verbrachte abgesehen von den großen Zusammenkünften seine meiste Zeit wohl irgendwo in Malfoy Manor für sich alleine und plante.

Wenn Severus nicht zu gut um die Nebenwirkungen von Tränken gewusst hätte, wäre er wohl versucht gewesen sich einen Stimmungsaufheller zu brauen. Malfoy Manor stand ihm im fast gleicher Weise zur Verfügung wie dem ehrenhaften Hausgast und seiner Schlange, doch Severus betrat den Braukeller nicht und vertraute auf seinen klaren Geist und die verbliebene Verpflichtung 'alles' zu tun. Selten war ihm sein Leben als so schwer erschienen und es war wahrhaft so selten gewesen, das er nah am verzagen stand, das er noch genau wusste, wann er das letzte Mal so empfand. Manches war Zwanzig Jahre her und doch erinnerte er sich noch genau wie der Schmerz seines bisher größten Verlustes ihn treffen konnte. Damals war es der Verrat um seine Liebe. Später, als er um Hilfe und Zuflucht suchend zu Dumbledore gekommen war, verzweifelt und zerrissen von Todessehnsucht und Reue, die doch durch keine Buße in all den Jahren mehr zu tilgen war, wäre er niemals auf den Gedanken gekommen, das er dereinst nach den von ihm verschuldeten Tod des exzentrischen alten Magiers und über dem damit verbundenen Weltuntergang, wie ein Hund leiden sollte und fast wieder sterben wollte.

Severus hasste sich selber dafür alles aufgeben zu wollen. Zumindest sich sinnlos aufgeben zu wollen, denn eigentlich hatte er nie etwas anderes machen sollen. Er hätte es viel früher tun sollen. Severus Snape hatte niemals auch nur sich ein Stück von seinen offenen Wunden trennen dürfen und obwohl sich niemand jemals vorzustellen gewagt hätte, das er unter all der Selbstbeherrschung labil war, der Gedanke an den Tod hatte seit sechzehn Jahren einen ganz besonderen Reiz. Er schalt sich oft genug in den letzten Jahren einen dummen Narr, aber vor seinen Taten zu flüchten war zu einfach. Alles was ihm übrig geblieben war musste Hingabe sein. Alles aufzugeben um der guten Sache wegen. Weil er es ihr trotz allem noch schuldig war. Lily und ihre Hinterlassenschaft, Dumbledores Sache, die Unschuld Dracos und den Rest der unterliegenden Welt. Severus wusste lange, dass er sein Leben dereinst für jemanden zu geben hatte, um die große Schuld seines Verrates zu tilgen. Noch vor einiger Zeit war ihm dieses Denken als selbstverständlich erschienen.

Ihr Bild und das Stück Pergament mit ihrem Worten, das er nachdem er Draco nach hause brachte, im Grimauldplace an sich genommen hatte, machte ihm immer wieder schmerzhaft seine Lage bewusst. Die Tränen die er vergossen hatte, änderten nichts an seiner Verlorenheit.

Es kam der Zeitpunkt, an dem der dunkle Lord sich wieder an Feelicitas Fehlen erinnerte. Severus waren wichtigere Aufgaben zugedacht und so musste Voldemort andere einbinden, wenn er Mutter und Tochter aufstöbern und zu sich holen wollte.

Severus Snape schaute sich aus den Augenwinkeln unter den anderen Anwesenden um, die von ihrem Herrn zusammengerufen wurden. Es war fast lachhaft nach dem Ereignissen der letzten Tage. Sein Dienst an Voldemort hatte diesen zwar nicht gerade begeistert, doch immerhin wusste dieser treuen Einsatz zu schätzen. Severus, einer der momentan wichtigsten Anhänger war gut genug gestellt um keine Zweifel aufkommen zu lassen. Seine Gefährten waren da schon gefährdeter und trotzdem waren sie am gleichen Ort. Die Suche nach Feelicitas war theoretisch jedem offen, doch in Ermangelung an Hinweisen, blieben außer Severus selber nur Drei denen die eine Chance hatten. Niemals hätte Severus gedacht, noch einmal auf einen lebendigen Ulysses Rathburn zu treffen. Er schien nur noch dank seiner vergangenen Taten soweit geduldet zu werden um noch nicht zu Tode zu kommen. Während der ersten Herrschaft hatte er unter Wahnsinn einen Sadismus entwickelt, der seinesgleichen kaum fand. Dem dunklen Lord, der für den Wahnsinn verantwortlich war, hatte es imponiert. So sehr, dass er dem mittlerweile zu einen Wrack verkommen Mann, der nicht einmal mehr einen Zauberstab trug, die Aufgabe zugewiesen hatte, der Erzeuger von Feelicitas nächsten Kind zu werden. Ulysses kniete starr und bewegungslos vor seinen Herrn und harrte etwaiger Anweisungen. Severus glaubte ihm gerne, das er am liebsten nichts mehr mit der Sache zu tun haben wollte. Und schon gar nicht, wenn Severus selber anwesend war. Es war arrangiert gewesen und Severus selber hatte ohne weitere Forderungen des dunklen Lordes von dieser Art des Ehelebens nur zu bereitwillig Abstand gehalten. Und doch betrachtete Severus es mit Genugtuung, dass er seit dem Vorfall vor Neun Monaten von Ulysses aus Schuldbewusstsein heraus gemieden wurde. Er kannte den Frauenhelden Ulysses aus früheren Zeiten gut genug, um an der fehlenden Bereitschaft beider Seiten zu zweifeln.

Lucius Malfoy, lebte von noch weniger Gunst als Ulysses. Lucius hatte nach seinen Ausbruch nicht zur alten Form und Stellung zurückfinden können. Die Haft hatte ihn schwer mitgenommen und alle Attraktivität, die man ihm einmal anerkennen musste, hatte sich nun in das Gegenteil verwandelt und er lief herum wie der lebende Tod. Der dunkle Lord hatte nach der Sache mit dem Horkrux im Tagebuch nichts mehr für ihn übrig und behandelte ihm mit größter Geringschätzung. Jetzt, wo ihm auch noch der Zauberstab genommen wurden war, war er genauso eingeschränkt in seinen Nutzen wie Ulysses. Doch Lucius schien froh zu sein, dass er noch lebte und das man ihn ernsthaft einbezog und er sich vielleicht damit profilieren konnte. Severus glaubte unter diesen Umständen nicht, dass Lucius ein Erfolg gelang, denn eine Konfrontation zwischen Feelicitas und ihm, würde womöglich um Leben und Tod gehen. Auf ähnliche Weise war Feelicitas Mutter von ihm umgebracht wurden. Und sobald Feelicitas rausfinden würde, das ihr ehemaliger Vergewaltiger auf freien Fuß war, würde sie die bisher aufgeschobene Rache haben wollen. Hätte er seinen Zauberstab, dann würde sie keine Chance haben. Sie zauberte selten und mit vielen Wissenslücken, andererseits brauchte nur ein glücklicher Moment zu kommen und der kleinste Fluch der ihr missglückte würde Lucius zum Verhängnis werden können.

Das er genauso wie Wurmschwanz, der seinen Auftrag nicht zu begrüßen schien, an dieser Zusammenkunft teilnahm hatte nur einen Grund. Es wurde kein Können von ihnen verlangt, sondern Wissen.

Sie allesamt kannten Feelicitas ziemlich gut. Gut genug um sie mit mehr Geschick in ihre Gewalt zu bekommen, als es der Versager gehabt hatte, der sie unter Yaxleys Anleitung als falscher Ministeriumsangestellter aus Spinner's End entführen sollte. Der dunkle Lord bestand auf baldige Erfolge und seine anfängliche Drohung ging Severus nicht mehr aus den Kopf, doch es stand nicht mehr in seiner Macht die Sache selber zu erledigen. Feelicitas war auf sich alleine gestellt. Und ihr genauer Aufenthaltsort war unbekannt und die Vorschläge, die Wurmschwanz, Lucius und Ulysses ihren Herrn unterbreiten konnten, waren nicht viel hilfreicher, als Severus eigene Angaben. Severus selber wusste nicht wohin sie noch hätte gehen können. Feelicitas hielt ihn von jeher aus grundlegenden Teilen ihres Lebens heraus und ließ ihn in Unkenntnis, wie er es auch mit ihr tat. Er hatte es akzeptiert und sogar begrüßt. Er hatte sie immer, soweit er es vermochte zu schützen versucht. Aber sie war trotz des Altersunterschiedes nicht mehr so jung, dass er sie hätte bemuttern müssen, geschweige denn das Severus die ständige Verantwortung haben wollte. Das sie ihm Dinge vorenthielt war ihr eigener Schutz. Feelicitas hatte trotz all ihrer Gefühlsschwankungen immer noch über genug Realitätssinn verfügt um sich ihm nicht vollkommen anzuvertrauen, so das sich ihr Wissen gegen sie wenden konnte. Severus konnte nichts anderes, als sich auf ihre gewonnene Reife zu verlassen. Aber es behagte ihm nicht, das er selber nicht wusste, wo Serena Eileen sich gerade befand. In dieser unruhigen Zeit lag ihm nichts daran, das seine Einjährige Tochter in die Nähe des dunklen Lordes gezogen wurde.

Voldemort selber würde sich von Feelicitas Verschwinden nicht soweit von seinen eigentlichen Aufgaben abhalten lassen um sie zu suchen und Severus war zu eingebunden, als das er es konnte. Der dunkle Lord vermutete sie wieder in Frankreich und so war es Lucius, der es übernahm sich zum Haus der Großmutter zu begeben und dort zu suchen, obwohl er nur wenig Ahnung haben konnte, wie er in Frankreich weiter verfahren sollte. Wurmschwanz erklärte sich bereit sich im Heimatdorf von Feelicitas umzuhören, denn natürlich erschien ihm das als einfachste Aufgabe. Er verfügte zwar über genug Spürsinn, aber nicht genug Geschick um sich bei einen möglichen Erfolg nicht austricksen zu lassen. Ulysses war bereit, der noch vielversprechendsten Spur zu folgen, die ihn nach Schottland in den Wald von Lerwick führte. Severus zweifelte daran, das Ulysses ausgeprägte Feigheit ihn sehr darauf versessen machte ernsthaft eine neue Konfrontation zu wagen.

Wo immer Feelicitas war, sie würde noch eine Zeit verschwunden bleiben. Je länger sich das zog, umso größer würden die Konsequenzen sein. Severus wollte Feelicitas nicht bei sich haben. Er hatte einen Schnitt gemacht, der entgültig sein musste. Und je mehr er darüber nachdachte umso mehr festige sich seine Meinung.

Trotzdem versetzte ihn die Vorstellung in Unruhe, dass etwas schief gegangen war, denn er ahnte, das Feelicitas, die Närrin, vielleicht nicht dort angekommen war, wohin er sie geschickt hatte. Sein Brief schien sie nicht erreicht zu haben, doch er konnte nichts weiter tun. Zur Zeit war er nur noch Todesser und Mörder. Einer der zahlreichen Anhänger des dunklen Lord, dessen einzigster Sinn es war zu dienen und Aufträge zu erfüllen, selbst wenn es sein Leben kostete. Nur noch das, solange Voldemort ihm nicht die Direktorenstelle gab und wieder in Hogwarts einsetzte, damit er ihm auf diesen Wege von Nutzen sein konnte. Sie warteten noch bis eine neue Chance aufkam, die Potter fangen würde. Es war ein langes Warten. Und so gab es Momente in denen Severus Zeit genug hatte um sich Gedanken zu machen, die ihn von der Erinnerung an seine Schuldgefühle ablenkten. Und doch geschah es immer wieder das sich alles vermischte. Albus Dumbledore verfügte über extreme Voraussicht und die Gabe eines scheinbar guten Herzens, dass voller Gnade schien. Doch wenn es darauf ankam war er unerbittlich und handelte ohne viel Rücksicht. Er manipulierte und ging mit der Wahrheit um, als sei er ein Slytherin gewesen nur um die Dinge so einzurichten, wie er es haben wollte. Ein für alle Mal, dieser Mann setzte viel zu viel als selbstverständlich voraus.

Zuerst hatte Severus sich gegen die lästige Verantwortung gesträubt, die Dumbledore auf ihn abgeschoben hatte. Er erst nicht verstanden und angenommen, das Albus ihm damit geben wollte, was niemals zu ersetzen gewesen war. Aber natürlich hatte der Direktor keineswegs sentimentale Gründe gehabt Severus an sie zu verheiraten. Je mehr Severus von der Frau an seiner Seite und Voldemorts Pläne mit ihr erfahren musste, um so mehr musste er Dumbledores Weitsicht in diesen Kuhhandel anerkennen. Als Feelicitas, eine psychisch angeschlagene Jugendliche, aus Voldemorts Fängen flüchten konnte und in Hogwarts Zuflucht suchte, hätte man sie leicht verurteilen können. Die Sache war zu aufwendig um nicht Argwohn zu erregen. Am Anfang eine Muggel die Voldemort foltern wollte, ohne Ahnung, dass sie mit ihrer rudimentären Magie in die Zaubererwelt gehörte. Sie hatte es zu so viel Aufmerksamkeit gebracht, das sie am Leben blieb und vom dunklen Lord persönlich gefördert wurde. Selbst nach ihrem Entkommen, hatte sich Voldemort noch alle Mühe gemacht vorzuspielen, dass Feelicitas zu seinen Anhängern gehörte. Es gab einen Mord, der mit ihr zusammenhing und durch geschicktes Bestechen nie an die Öffentlichkeit drang. Nur um Feelicitas einen Zauberstab zu geben, welcher gut zu ihr passte. Die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie zuweilen noch vom dunklen Lord erhielt, war unheimlich. Nicht zuletzt, indem nach ihrem Entrinnen sie immer mal wieder gesehen worden war, obwohl sie doch in der Krankenstation von Hogwarts lag. Und warum sollte man den Vielsafttrank zur Anwendung kommen lassen, wenn nichts weiteres dahinterstecken sollte? Und dann war da die Sache mit dem Nachwuchs. Kaum dreizehn Jahre alt, hatte ein bisher Unbekannter, vermutlich auch ein Zauberer sie verführt und geschwängert. Das Kind, eine Tochter, verschwand nach der Geburt und wurde bis zum heutigen Tag nicht mehr gesehen. In Voldemorts Fängen hatte sie dann ihren Alptraum neu entfacht. Erst wurde Lucius auf sie angesetzt und schließlich hatte der dunkle Lord von Severus selber verlangt, einen Nachkommen mit ihr zu zeugen. Ihr Standpunkt war nicht klar, sie fühlte sich spürbar von den dunklen Mächten und dem dunklen Lordes angezogen und litt unter einer Abhängigkeit, die sich nicht lösen ließ. Dumbledore urteilte nicht nach Hörensagen, aber er machte auch nicht den Fehler die Angelegenheit und ihre Gerüchte drum herum zu unterschätzen. Sobald er Feelicitas das erste mal in die Augen geschaut hatte, schien er davon überzeugt, sich ihres Falls annehmen zu müssen und das man sie nicht einfach gehen lassen konnte, obschon sie wenigstens in der Sache Harry Potter total unwissend war. Dennoch verbot Dumbledore, dass man sie in die Vorgänge hinter dem Orden des Phönix einweihte und sie zuviel über Severus Aufgaben nachdachte, als ob sie doch eine Gefahr darstellte. Er hielt sie in seiner Nähe und stieß sie zugleich aus. Die arrangierte Ehe mit ihm und die Vorgeschichte von Feelicitas in Verbindung des unmöglichen Befehls des dunklen Lordes Kinder zu züchten bis zum bitteren Ende, schien Grund genug zu sein an der geistigen Gesundheit aller Beteiligten zu zweifeln und bildete doch das letzte Tüpfelchen auf einer großen Intrige, die gänzlich unterging. Der dunkle Lord sah Feelicitas auch nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter gerne in der Nähe seines loyalsten Anhängers, damit sie ihm nicht verloren ging und Dumbledore tat das gleiche. Nicht um Severus Willen, das war ihm schnell klar gewesen. Severus hatte lange gebraucht um zu verstehen, welchen Nutzen Feelicitas für den dunklen Lord besaß, das er Kinder von ihr verlangte, was der Direktor zu vermeiden suchte und was sein eigener Platz in den Plänen der beiden wirklich war. Doch jetzt, wo alles zu spät schien und er sie sich selbst überlassen musste, dämmerte es ihm mit plötzlicher Klarheit. Beide wollten, das er mit ein wenig Förderung und Erziehung bei der verhaltensgestörten Jugendlichen einen positiven und stabilisierenden Einfluss auf ihre Psyche bieten konnte und ein gesundes Heranwachsen ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter garantieren konnte. Für wessen Seite auch immer...

„Wo sie sich auch verkrochen hat, ihr müsst sie finden!" zischte der dunkle Lord zum wiederholten Mal: „Um jeden Preis, außer dem, das ihr ihren Gören etwas zuleide tut! Macht ihr die Hölle heiß, aber ich dulde keine Ausschweifungen und Ablenkungen. Ihr bringt sie unverzüglich her, verstanden?"  
Während er den Worten seines Herrn lauschte und den Verweis in Lucius Richtung registrierte, machte Severus sich darüber Gedanken. Er würde Ulysses einbeziehen müssen. Er folgte ihm bis sie in einen verlassenen Gang kamen. Dort fing er Ulysses ab und drückte den älteren, aber deutlich kleineren Mann gegen die Wand und funkelte ihn an.

„Was soll das Severus?" fragte dieser alarmiert.

„Ulysses stell dich nicht so an." sagte Severus leise, aber ein Hauch von Drohung lag in seinem Ton: „Aus berechtigten Grunde zweifle ich daran, ob deine Bemühungen nicht von vorneherein zu nichts führen sollen."

Ulysses schaute ihn eine Weile still an, ein wenig ängstlich, scheinbar war ihm selber klar, in welchen Zwiespalt er sich befand und was eine Weigerung gegenüber dem dunklen Lord bedeuten mochte: „Warum denkst du, das ich sie finden werde?" entkam es ihm rau.

„ Finde sie ruhig, sie weiß das sie mitkommen sollte. Du hast mir deinen wahren Auftrag verschwiegen und dich an ihr vergriffen. Sie hat dich erkannt, als das was du bist und trotzdem verschont. Du befindest dich in unserer beider Schuld. Also verlange ich von dir, das du alles tust, was du kannst und nicht eher aufgibst, bist du sie findest. Und dann mach Feelicitas klar, das sie mitkommen muss, selbst wenn sie sich weigern sollte und dich wieder umbringen will. Bring sie unverzüglich her und lass die Kinder, wo sie sind. Natürlich wirst du damit den Lord nicht zufrieden stellen können, aber er wird dich am Leben lassen. Falls du Serena oder das Baby aber anschleppst, dann brechen schwerere Zeiten für dich an."

Unter Ulysses Angst blitzte Sturheit durch: „Was meinst du was ER mir antut, wenn das Mädchen ohne Kinder hier auftaucht? Ich habe selber eine Familie, die ich schützen muss." äußerte er zurückhaltend, aber eigentlich hatte Ulysses Trotz nicht unrecht. Severus schaute sich um und horchte, aber es schien niemand zu lauschen: „Es geht auch um eines deiner Kinder. Deine Familie sitzt in aller Sicherheit in Kanada und Erinys wird sie zu schützen wissen. Du willst nicht, das der dunkle Lord sie bekommt. Schön, da solltest du kein Risiko eingehen. Aber soll das Baby von IHM angefasst werden? Willst du, das ER ihm dasselbe antut, wie dir, willst du das? Du tätest besser daran es zu verhindern." Ulysses schaute ziemlich ängstlich, denn immer noch hielt Severus ihn fest, doch dann nickte er und schien an seiner eigenen Entscheidung zu zweifeln: „Und wenn die Kinder doch dabei sind? Was soll ich dann machen? Einfach liegen lassen, oder irgendwo aussetzen?" fragte er ziemlich gleichgültig und Severus konterte: „Sofern du nicht schon da bist, geh nach Schottland und lass sie im Wald von Lerwick zurück. Du kennst den Ort besser als ich. Dort werden sie schon noch in Sicherheit sein. Und dann verschwinde mit Feelicitas sofort wieder."

Ulysses schien nicht zufrieden: „Meinst du ich werde sie in Lerwick wirklich finden? Und wenn, dann gehe ich da bestimmt nicht hin und klau sie unter den Augen von den Evonshares und dem Pferdeungeheuer. Wenn Feelicitas auch nur einmal schreit, dann reißt man mir den Kopf ab." Stieß er trotzig hervor. Severus stutzte etwas: „Das 'Pferdeungeheuer' ist mir unbekannt, doch nach dem was ich davon hörte kann das doch kein Problem sein." Sein Blick bohrte sich stechender in Ulysses: „Mit 'werhaften' Tieren hast du so viel Erfahrung, da kann dich ein Pferd doch nicht kümmern. Ulysses ich weiß selber nicht, wo sie ist und ob das Kind schon geboren wurde. Such sie und wenn du in den Trümmern wühlen musst, die Lucius und Wurmschwanz dir hinterlassen. Halte dich aus Ärger raus und gib dir Mühe. Du verstehst doch, warum hierbei soviel Zeit ausgeschöpft werden muss, wie nur geht, oder?" Severus ließ Ulysses los und dieser schnappte nach Luft und starrte ihn fragend an: „Du redest von Zeit? In Embrun hat Miriel, ihre Mutter, früher gewohnt, du willst doch nicht andeuten, das Feelicitas bei ihrer komischen Großmutter ist? Früher in der Schule hatte ich mal Ärger mit Miriels Familie. Wenn die erfährt, das ich es bin, dann wird sie mich kastrieren wollen. Das ist so eine ganz Verrückte. Wenn die mich in die Finger kriegt, dann ist es Zeit ihr den Rücken zu kehren. Lucius wird dafür besser sein."

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und nickte seinen Gegenüber zu: „Du kannst wohl verstehen, das mir dein Wohl nicht weiter wichtig ist, solange meine Tochter noch in Gefahr schwebt dem Falschen in die Hände zu fallen. Und darüber das dein Hals fällig ist, hättest du dir im klaren sein sollen, ehe du aus Kanada kamst und meine Frau verführt hast. Soweit ich weiß wusstest du doch, was dahintersteckt. Du hast es dir alleine eingebrockt und musst es nun auch alleine auslöffeln."

Ulysses wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch Wurmschwanz kam vorbei und stutzte als er die beiden sah. Aber es war nur gespielte Überraschung und ein deutlicher Hauch von Hinterhalt lag in den kleinen so rattenhaften Augen. Severus warf der Ratte einen missbilligenden Blick zu und weitete diesen mit einen Nicken auch auf Ulysses Rathburn aus. „Ich schwöre dir, wenn du versagst werde ich anregen, das man dich beim nächsten Übergriff auf den Orden des Phönix in die erste Reihe stellt. Ohne Zauberstab, denn du hast ja keinen. Es hat sich bestimmt herumgesprochen welches Schicksal Gibbon ereilt hat. Ein Versehen, das ihn einer unserer eigenen Todesflüche traf, doch solche Dinge geschehen nur zu oft, wenn man nicht aufpasst. Mal sehen ob dir das besser gefällt, als dein jetziger Auftrag und ob du weiterhin alles auf Andere abwälzen willst." Severus warf ihm noch einen langen Blick zu, dann und trennten sie sich. Wurmschwanz stand immer noch in der Ecke und starrte Ulysses noch eine Weile verschlagen an. Severus räumte ihm keine Erfolgschancen ein, egal wie viel er mitbekommen hatte. Man konnte nur hoffen, das Ulysses Rathburn trotz seiner Schwächen um seine Verantwortung wusste. Er war für diese Aufgabe der richtige Mann, denn es war nicht das erste Mal das Ulysses alle Wege ging um eines seiner Kinder wieder aufzuspüren. Ulysses wusste was er zu tun hatte. Man konnte nur hoffen, das es ihm diesmal gelingen würde auch die Mutter unversehrt wiederzufinden. Und das Feelicitas so vernünftig sein würde, das sie es mit sich machen ließ.

Fortsetzung folgt...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das kleine Extra am Rande:

OC- Charaktere:

**Hauptpersonen** **die mal auftauchen** **die erwähnt werden**

**Feelicitas Miriel Lefay **(geb. 16.09.77) Scheinehefrau von Severus Snape, Mutter seiner Tochter. Sie weiß noch nichts von Lily, doch das wird sich bald ändern...

**Serena Eileen Snape **(geb. 15. Juli 1996) Tochter von Severus und Feelicitas.

**Weirdy: **Uralte spleenige Familienhauselfe der Deepwoods, die Feelicitas zur Weißglut treibt. Sie kennt einige verlorene Familiengeheimnisse, die Jahrzehnte zurückliegen. Ob sie wohl der Schlüssel des Plots ist?

**Letizia Celeste Lefay **(geb. Jan. 1991) Erstes Kind von Feelicitas. Sie wurde von ihrem Vater entführt und Feelicitas hat

sie nie wieder gesehen, sucht aber unterbewusst immer noch nach ihr.

**Perseus Rathburn** (1997) Sohn von Feelicitas und Ulysses

**Evangelice Couchon** Körperlich behinderte Gefährtin aus Feelicitas Psychiatriezeit

**Dr. Pierre Beauchamp** Feelicitas frührer Psychiater

**Ulysses Rathburn / Lennart Gray **(geb. 1950) Eigentum von Kiosk. Mitschüler von Klee Greene, Nathaniel Deepwood

und Liam Evonshare. Ehemals verrückter Todesser in den Siebzigern, jetzt nur noch teilweise geheilter Todesser. Lebt in

Kanada, Familienvater, verheiratet, zwei große Töchter. Alter Todessergefährte von Severus Snape, Spion für Voldemort.

Affäre mit Feelicitas auf Voldemorts Wunsch und Erzeuger von Feelicitas ungeborenen Kind.

**Louis Hugo de Fresy** Feelicitas Pflegevater. Sie hassen sich und Feelicitas hat

ihn versucht umzubringen. Feelicitas wurde von ihm in die Psychiatrie

gesteckt. Er vermisste sie nach ihrem Verschwinden (Entführung ) nicht und

verbietet seiner Frau den Umgang mit ihr.

**Adelaide de Fresy** Feelicitas Pflegemutter. Sie lieben sich sehr, doch sie hält

immer zu ihren Mann. Seitdem Adelaide und Louis nach über zwanzig Jahren

Ehe ausgerechnet dann einen eigenen Sohn bekommen haben, als Feelicitas

verschwunden war und von Voldemort festgehalten wurde, steht etwas

zwischen ihr und ihrer Tochter. Feelicitas fühlt sich abgeschoben und ersetzt.

**Maurice de Fresy **(geb. 1995) Kind von Adelaide und Louis. Ziemlich quengelig. Feelicitas ist eifersüchtig auf ihn.

**Nathaniel Deepwood** ( geboren 13. Januar 1950 gest. Anfang 1978): Feelicitas

verstorbener leiblicher Vater

**Miriel Lefay-Deepwood **(geb. 7.9.1952 gest. Frühling 1981) Feelicitas

verstorbene leibliche Mutter

**Synaile Lefay **Miriels Mutter. Keine Magierin, sondern ein Mischwesen mit Lila Haaren und Fliederfarbenen Augen.

Männerfeindlich gestimmt.

**Klee Evonshare:** Freundin von den Deepwoods

**Liam Evonshare**: Freund der Deepwoods, Verbindungen zu Todessern, leben unter dem Fidelius

**Charley Evonshare:** Platonischer Freund von Feelicitas

**Lemony:** Hybride aus Pferd, Zentaur und Thestral. (Ja, das gibt es!)

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anmerkungen der gedissten Autorin  

So langsam geht es zuende. Diese Geschichten haben mich sehr lange begleitet und ich habe zusammengezählt Monate meines Lebens nur recherchiert, geschrieben und abgetippt.

**Within Hell** (damaliger Arbeitstitel: _Feelicitas Lefay und das Zeichen der Schlange_...zum wegrennen, oder?) entstand vor genau 7 Jahren auf dem Papier, nachdem ich innerhalb von einer halben Woche die ersten vier Bände gelesen habe und nicht mehr davon loskam. Da war ich 17 und die Wahl der Perspektive (OC-Charakter während Voldies Auferstehung im Riddlehaus), ist heutzutage gesehen etwas unglücklich gewählt und das ich daraus nicht nur ein oder zwei Kapitel Rückblick, sondern eine eigene Geschichte gemacht habe muss nicht jeden gefallen. Erst als ich schon längst mitten im zweiten Teil stecke habe ich überhaupt erst herausgefunden das es Fanfiction gibt und die ersten Kapitel von **The darkness arounding us** (damaliger Arbeitsitel: _Feelicitas Lefay und der Fluch der Ahnen_...) veröffentlicht. Nach dem 5. Band, habe ich beschlossen mein gesamtes Werk abzutippen und an den Canon anzugleichen. Damit war ich dann pünktlich zum 6. Band fertig und konnte schon wieder von vorne anfangen. In der heutigen Fassung, worauf **Fading Hope** (Vor DH noch Where all Hope ist gone genannt) aufbaut, erkennt man kaum etwas wieder und ich hoffe das ich mit der Erfahrung des Schreibens besser geworden bin. Der Plot, der sich bis jetzt ein wenig zu lange hingezogen hat, wird sehr bald gelöst und ich hoffe, alle die es bis jetzt durchgehalten haben, auch noch beim Ende dabei sein werden.

Ich schreibe auch nur **Fanfiktion**, sonst wäre ich garantiert schon mit Originalbüchern im Laden zu sehen und obwohl ich gerne mein düftiges RL mit extrem düsteren Szenarien kompensiere, was bei manchen Lesern schon das kotzen erregt haben soll, ist das nur ein **Hobby das Spaß machen soll** und das ich gerne mit anderen teilen will. Ich bin nicht JKR und schreibe auch nicht eine neue Bibel Bei den unzählbaren Fanfiktion die es gibt (und wenn man auch nur die bekannteren beachtet, ist es schon unübersichtlich.), ist es logisch, wenn man alle Plots schon zehn mal gelesen hat und das ein OC direkt mit Mary Sue und Kitsch gleichgesetzt wird und Rettungsaktionen für Severus nicht wirklich sehr viele verschiedene Möglichkeiten oder Sinn bieten. (Es gibt immerhin drei Epiloge und doch kein glückseliges Happy End.) Trotzdem finde ich, das meine Geschichte sich in einigen wichtigen Dingen vom Durchschnitt abhebt (wenn man von der Rechtschreibung und den verschluckten Wörtern absieht) und für den der gerne mit einen **DH kompatiblen Severus**, seinen ungeliebten Anhängsel und der missratenen Tochter bis an das bittere Ende von **Deathly Hallows **gehen will, wird sich das lesen lohnen. Ansonsten könnt ihr eurer Enttäuschung gerne am Ende Luft machen. Euch zwingt niemand die Geschichte ganz zu lesen und wenn ihr es tut, obwohl ihr es ab dem ersten Kapitel angeblich schon nur grauenhaft findet, dann bin ich nicht schuld und ihr solltet euch fragen, warum ihr dann überhaupt auch noch mehr eurer Zeit darauf verschwenden wollt, dumme Flammen zu schreiben.

So jetzt aber genug Geschwafel, viel Spaß beim lesen.


	2. Von vergessenen Babys und Apfelblüten

Fading Hope 

By Feelicitas Lefay

**Kapitel 2**

Von vergessenen Babys und Apfelblüten 

_Kleine Muggelklinik mit schlechten Ruf in der Nähe von London, Juli 1997_

Feelicitas Lefay ahnte von den Umständen, die sie verursachte nichts. Sie lag tief in wirren Träumen und nahm ihre Umwelt nicht klar wahr. Manchmal, wenn ihr Bewusstsein näher an die Oberfläche dämmerte, spürte sie den dumpfen Druck von Hände, welche an ihr herumtasteten. Stimmen aus weiter Ferne drangen an ihr Ohr, doch sie konnte sie nicht verstehen. Sie waberte in einen Nichts, zwischen Lärm und Helligkeit, Stille und Finsternis. Ihr war kalt und heiß zugleich und auch wenn sie sich wehrte, verschwamm ihr Bewusstsein nur zu bereitwillig in die Tiefe und sie blieb im einen zähen Sumpf ihrer tiefsten Gedanken gefangen und war den wirren Dingen und wilden Träumen ausgeliefert. Es war schön liegen bleiben zu können und sich um nichts kümmern zu müssen.

Doch irgendwann verzog sich der Nebel und sie kehrte in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Feelicitas wusste nicht wo sie war und wie sie in das Bett kam. Das Drängendste was ihr mit Beunruhigung in den Sinn kam, war die Frage, wie lange sich schon an diesen fremden Ort befand. Es mussten Tage sein, die sie verloren hatte. Tage, wenn nicht sogar Wochen. Benommen suchten ihre Augen im dämmerigen Raum nach Antworten. Das erste was sie registrierte war die Decke über ihr. Sie war Weiß und obwohl es ein ziemlich dunkles Weiß war und eher den Namen von tristen Grau verdient hätte, brannte es sich doch schnell in ihre Augen ein und verursachte ihr noch mehr Kopfstiche. Feelicitas wandte mühsam den Kopf um und schaute sich benommen um. Sie erkannte nichts und in ihr stieg Argwohn auf. Es stimmte etwas überhaupt nicht, aber das einzigste was sie in ihren Erinnerungen fand, war der unbestimmte Nachhall alltäglicher Begebenheiten Feelicitas gab es vorerst auf und suchte mit ihrem Blicken weiter das Zimmer ab. Auch die Wände waren von diesen furchtbaren Weiß, einzig ein tristes Bild von einer einsamen roten Rose in einer Vase unterbrach das Einerlei. Es war ausgesprochen hässlich, und die Blume schien sich auch nicht wohl zu fühlen und ließ den Kopf hängen. Komisches Bild. Sie wunderte sich noch, als ihr plötzlich aufging, das sie andere Arten von Bildern kannte und anhand der Bewegungslosigkeit ausschließen konnte, sich in der magischen Welt zu befinden. Feelicitas ließ ihrem Blick weiterschweifen. Es gab kein Fenster und die untere Hälfte des Raumes war verkachelt. Eine Neonröhre verströmte trübes Licht und knackte leise. Trotz der kühlen Ausstattung war die Luft stickig warm und so verbraucht, dass sie eine zähe Masse bildete, die im Raum hing.

Obwohl Feelicitas erst seit einigen Minuten wach war, spürte sie immer mehr Panik in sich aufsteigen. Sie war so müde und das Nachdenken war so anstrengend, das sich alleine davon schon Schweiß auf ihrer Haut bildete. Sie bekam Angst und fühlte sich eingesperrt. Das Gefühl aufspringen und weggelaufen zu müssen wurde immer größer. Ihre Gedanken schwirrten und Erinnerungen betätigten, womit der Raum Ähnlichkeit hatte. Es sah fast genauso aus, wie in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt von Briancon, in der sie vor Jahren einige Zeit verbracht hatte. Fehlte nur noch, das Dr. Pierre Beauchamp jeden Moment hereinkommen konnte um zu schauen, ob sie noch lebte oder am ihrer Tablettendosis erstickt war.

Feelicitas jagte es einen Schrecken durch die Knochen, als sie die Riemen an der Seite des Bettes ertastete und ihre Umgebung als isoliertes Krankenzimmer erkannte. D och als sie sich aufrichtete, war sie weder an das Bett fixiert, denn sie konnte ihre Hände und Arme bewegen, noch war sie wieder dreizehn Jahre alt. Das mit der Irrenanstalt war sehr lange her. Sie lächelte schwach, als ihr langsam die Erinnerungen wiederkamen. Sie war also nicht wegen ihrer Verrücktheit eingesperrt wurden. Zugleich fiel ihr aber auf, das es irgendwas anderes sein musste, weswegen sie hier lag. Es war ähnlich schlimm wie die Einweisung, aber sie hatte vergessen wie genau das alles zusammenhing und konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern.

Schließlich nach langen Minuten entschied sich Feelicitas aufzustehen um mehr herauszufinden. An ihrem Arm zwickte etwas und sie bemerkte eine Kanüle. Verwundert betrachtete sie die Nadel und das Pflaster und folgte dem Schlauch, der daran hing, bis dieser an einem Tropf endete. Hatte sie Flüssigkeitsmangel gehabt? Feelicitas suchte nach irgendwelchen Erinnerungen. Langsam fand ihr Gedächtnis aus dem Dunkel und ließ sie doch seltsam unbetroffen. Der Mord von Albus Dumbledore, Severus hatte sie verlassen, Todesser und Ministerium waren scheinbar hinter ihr und Serena her. Sie war bei der Beerdigung gewesen. Dumbledore hatte sie viel zu verdanken. Ich war es nicht gut und zu viele Menschen und ihre eigene Unsicherheit blockierten den Weg sich jemanden vom Orden anzuvertrauen. Sie schienen sie vergessen zu haben. Sie war gegangen und nach London appariert um im Hydepark spazieren zu gehen. Vorher war sie am Rande des verbotenen Waldes von den Zentauren aufgescheucht wurden und fand keine Erholung. Der Hydepark war groß und die Aufmerksamkeit dieses Tages lag in Hogwarts. Sie konnte dort unerkannt bleiben. Die Sonne war sehr heiß und ihr war es immer schlechter gegangen, so das sie nicht mehr Hilfe suchen konnte. Dann war da nichts mehr, scheinbar war sie ohnmächtig geworden. War es ein Sonnenstich?

Feelicitas erschien das Nachdenken schwerer als Handeln und so zog sie den Schlauch und die Nadel einfach raus. Es tat ein wenig weh und es blutete, aber sie ignorierte es. Sie kannte schlimmeres. Ein nerviges Piepsen ertönte, sobald sie sich einen Schritt vom Bett entfernte. Musste wohl ein Bewegungsmelder sein. Es nervte sie, aber niemand kam. Also musste sie selber Antworten finden. Belämmert tapste sie weiter und beobachtete ihre Füße, die in engen Strümpfen steckten, die ihr bis zum Oberschenkel gingen. Ansonsten hatte sie nur ein dünnes Krankenhaushemd an. Auf dem Boden lagen Brotkrümel. Noch während sie sich fragte, woher die kamen, fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ihr Sohn.

Statt den stolzen Achteinhalbmonatsbauch, war da nichts mehr außer freier Sicht. Erschocken sie zog sich das dünne Hemd hoch. Alles war so wie immer, außer dass das Baby weg war. Als wäre sie nicht schwanger gewesen. Natürlich waren da die rosigen Narben ihres ersten Kaiserschnitts von vor so vielen Jahren, die verräterisch auf ihrer Bauchdecke leuchteten. Es war unheimlich und selbst als sie dann einige verbliebene Schwangerschaftsstreifen fand, die noch frisch waren und ihren immer noch etwas schlaffen Bauch berührte, verließ sie das Unwohlsein nicht ganz. Es waren die einzigsten Beweise. Verwirrt schaute sich Feelicitas um, es war kein Babybett in ihrem Zimmer. Langsam drang die Theorie in ihr hoch, das ihre Bauchschmerzen und Krämpfe die ihre Ohnmacht hervorgerufen hatten, etwas sehr viel schlimmeres bedeuteten. Sie hatte das Baby auf natürlichen Weg bekommen und doch war in ihrer Erinnerung großer Schmerz. Vielleicht hatte man die Geburt eingeleitet. Schließlich waren ihre Geburten noch nie Komplikationslos verlaufen. Es erschien ihr glaubhaft und würde den dumpfen Druck in ihrem Unterleib erklären. Sie forschte dem nach und hielt plötzlich eine blutige Tamponage in den Fingern. Sofort fühlte sie sich besser. Das nervtötende Piepsen des Alarms hatte immer noch niemanden zu ihr gelockt. Also musste sie selber schauen wie es weiterging.

Feelicitas wischte ohne große Scham, ihre verschmierten Finger an der Bettwäsche ab und ließ die enorme Menge an Watte einfach liegen, wo sie lag und vergaß es sofort wieder. Verwirrt . Feelicitas tapste sie durch das kleine Zimmer. Ihr fiel auf, das ihr Zauberstab nicht da war, und in dem karg eingerichteten Zimmer gab es keinerlei Hinweise, das er irgendwo lag. Sie schaute in der Schublade des Metalltischen und hinter den Schranktüren nach. Ein kleiner Spiegel hing im Schrank und sie erblickte sich selber. Feelicitas war ziemlich bleich und ihr Gesicht war noch viel Spitzer, als es sowieso schon war. Unter ihren Augen lag ein dunkler Schatten und ihre roten Haare umrandeten wirr und strähnig vor Fett ihre Züge. Wie viel hatte sie in der kurzen Zeit abnehmen können? Feelicitas ignorierte es erst mal und suchte weiter nach ihren Habseligkeiten. Ihr schwarzes Umstandskleid, welches sie zu der Trauerfeier bei Albus Dumbledores Beerdigung angehabt hatte füllte genauso wenig die Leere des Schranks, wie irgendwas anderes. Nur ihre Schuhe waren da, doch auf die verzichtete sie. Sie war im Krankenhaus und selbst wenn ihr Hintern durch den Schlitz mal rausblitzen sollte, würde es nichts sein, was man nicht kannte. Zu ihrem Sohn zu kommen war wichtiger. Also verließ sie das Krankenzimmer auf nackten Füßen und ignorierte, das es auf dem Gang wesentlich kälter war und sie sofort fror und ihre Glieder sich leicht taub anzufühlen begannen. Vor ihr lag ein langer Flur, auf dem keine Menschenseele zu sehen war. Ihr Zimmer lag nahe an einem Fenster, doch draußen war es dunkel. Es war Nacht.

Nur langsam kam Feelicitas voran, und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, das es mit jeden Schritt anstrengender wurde. Immer noch schwitzte sie und fühlte sich so schwer, als ob sie nach unten gedrückt werden würde, doch sie ging trotzdem weiter und beachtete es nicht weiter. In einer Fernsehecke fand sie eine Uhr, doch auch hier war niemand zu sehen. Es war 3.13 Uhr. Selbst hier draußen hörte sie noch den Alarm, aber niemand schien sich dran zu stören. Irgendwann bekam der Klang Zuwachs von einer anderen Stelle. Sie folgte dem Geräusch und kam vor einem nur durch Glasplatten abgetrennten Raum aus.

Ein Schwesternzimmer. Eine ziemlich dürre Frau, welche noch sehr jung zu sein schien und einen weißen Kittel trug, lag über irgendwelchen Unterlagen zusammengesunken mit dem Oberkörper auf der Tischplatte. Vorsichtig näherte sich Feelicitas dem Eingang, entweder schlief die Schwester so tief wie man nur konnte, oder sie war tot. Eine Spur von Angst durchzog Feelicitas, das sie selber schon tot war und dass das Jenseits aus diesen verlassenen Krankenhaus bestand.

Natürlich war dieser Gedanke purer Unsinn, aber Feelicitas merkte mit einiger Unruhe, das sie anfing durchzudrehen. Sie musste ihr Kind finden, noch einmal zu erleben, das eines ihrer Kind einfach so spurlos verschwand, konnte sie nicht ertragen. Fast wünschte sie sich schon ihren alten Psychiater Dr. Beauchamp her, denn der wusste in solchen Fällen immer, was man brauchte um wieder ruhig zu werden. Aber der alte Mann war nicht da, und auch sonst niemand war da, der ihr helfen konnte, Feelicitas war alleine.

Das Warngeräusch und das blinkende Lämpchen, welches zu Zimmer 13 gehörten, brachten die Frau nicht dazu sich weiter zu regen. Feelicitas schaute sich vorsichtig um und wünschte sich ihren Zauberstab herbei, damit sie dieses Geräusch zum verstummen bringen konnte. Langsam näherte sie sich der Frau, welche doch ein deutliches Schnarchen von sich gab. Feelicitas entzifferte die Überschrift des Ordners auf dem die Schwester lag. Es handelte sich um Schulungsmaterialen für ein Arztstudium. Ah, eine Studentin, dabei sah sie noch jünger als Feelicitas selber aus. Wenn ihr nicht immer die Babys und andere Dinge dazwischen gekommen wären, dann würde Feelicitas heute auch studieren.

Eigentlich war es ihr im Moment egal, das sie es nicht tat, doch der Gedanke brachte sie wieder dazu, nach einen Säuglingszimmer Ausschau zu halten. Sie ging zurück in den Flur und suchte, fand aber nichts, was überhaupt mit Babys zu tun hatte. Komisch.

Also machte sie kehrt und strebte dem Aufzug zu. Kurz, bevor sie ihn erreichte rutschte sie mit ihren nackten Füßen auf etwas glitschigen aus und kam unsanft auf dem Hintern auf. Schwerfällig rappelte sich Feelicitas wieder auf und frisches Blut klebte an ihren Händen. Erst dachte sie, dass das noch von der Watte stammte, aber beim näheren umsehen, sah sie, das sich über den ganzen Boden eine Spur aus Tropfen zog. Langsam dämmerte es Feelicitas, das es etwas mit dem warmen Gefühl an ihren Beinen zu tun hatte. Ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen und sie bekam Angst. Aber Feelicitas wollte um nichts auf der Welt an sich herabschauen, denn sie wusste irgendwie, dass sie dann keinen Schritt mehr weitergehen konnte. Und das musste sie doch, ihr Sohn wartete doch auf sie, sie durfte nicht aufgeben. Sie rappelte sich auf und war im Begriff um Hilfe zu rufen, doch dann blieb ihr Blick auf dem Stationsschild hängen. Sie war wirklich nicht auf der Gynäkologischen Abteilung. In dicken aufdringlichen Lettern blickte ihr das Wort „Jugendpsychiatrie" entgegen.

Der Schock ließ sie jeden Wunsch nach Hilfe vergessen. Sie musste raus hier, solange sie es noch konnte. Das Drücken auf dem Knöpfchen für den Aufzug, war eine sehr schwere Angelegenheit, Feelicitas bekam es fast nicht hin und wunderte sich dumpf, ob das Ding klemmte. Dennoch kam bald der Aufzug und hielt quietschend vor ihr still und öffnete die Türen. Sie stützte sich erschöpft an der Wand ab und trat vorsichtig hinein. Die Kabine schien etwas zu wackeln und ihr war überhaupt nicht gut. Dabei hatte sie doch sonst keine Angst vor Aufzügen. Ihr wurde leicht schwarz vor den Augen und innerlich sah sie schon, wie sie abstützte. Das fehlte ihr jetzt noch, das sie zu spinnen anfing.

Schweiß trat ihr auf die Stirn und sie lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Seitenwand und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Nur ganz kurz, damit es ihr wieder besser ging. Doch als sie merkte, das die Türen sich schlossen, musste sie die Augen doch wieder öffnen, obwohl es ihr kaum gelang. Verschwommen blickte sie sich um und ein seliges Lächeln trat in ihre Züge. Ihr gegenüber hing ein Lageplan des Krankenhauses und ihr erster Blick fiel auf die Wöchnerinnenstation im dritten Stock. Feelicitas brauchte einen Moment, bis sie die Schalttafel zu ihrer rechten Seite gefunden hatte und sie musste beide Hände aufbringen um das Knöpfchen für den dritten Stock gedrückt zu bekommen. Meine Güte, warum ging das denn so schwer?

Der Fahrstuhl setzte sich rumpelnd in Bewegung und Feelicitas hatte das Gefühl an der Wand niedersinken zu müssen und wunderte sich, warum ihr alles so anstrengend erschien. Aber gleichzeitig verbot sie es sich mit den letzten Rest an Entschlossenheit. Die Türen gingen im dritten Stock auf und Feelicitas trat hinaus. Sie hörte leises Babygeschrei in der Nähe und strebte dem nach und tastete sich an der Wand des Ganges entlang. Hier waren die Wände ziemlich freundlich. Mit Tieren und bunten Farben bemalt. Hier könnte es ihr gefallen.

Endlich stand sie vor der Glasplatte des Babyzimmers und ihr bot sich ein himmlischer Anblick. Die Babys konnte sie in der Eile gar nicht zählen, aber das war auch unrelevant. Sie hielt Ausschau nach ihrem Baby. Als sie sich bis zur Eingangstüre vorgearbeitet hatte, waren ihr schon einige ins Auge gefallen, die klein genug waren, doch so ganz sicher konnte sie das nicht entscheiden. Sie drückte mit dem ganzen Körpergewicht auf die Klinke der Türe, doch mit einiger Enttäuschung merkte sie, das die Türe verschlossen war. Natürlich war sie verschlossen, musste sie sich müde eingestehen. Es sollte ja niemand ein Baby klauen. Entmutigt ließ Feelicitas ihrem inneren Drang nach und sank an der Türe nach unten. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, so kurz vorm Ziel ein unüberwindbares Hindernis zu haben und sie hängte sich noch mal verzweifelt an die Türe. Irgendwie musste sie doch da rein, das ging doch nicht, ihr Sohn brauchte sie doch. Sie mussten raus aus diesem Haus. Eine Ewigkeit schien vergangen zu sein, während Feelicitas mit ihrer Stirn gegen das Kühle Glas der Türe gedrückt, sich ausruhte und versuchte ruhig nachzudenken. Doch so richtig gelang es ihr nicht, sie war viel zu aufgewühlt und mittlerweile hörte sie ihr Herz, unangenehm laut in ihren Ohren pochen. Sie ärgerte sie, es war doch nicht das erste mal das ihre Magie unbewusst eine verschlossene Türe öffnete. Früher war sie manchmal in den alten Fahrradschuppen hinter ihrem Elternhaus gelangt, obwohl der zugesperrt gewesen war. Nur weil sie es sich mit aller Kraft gewünscht hatte. Schließlich hatte sie doch das Fahradkettenöl, dort hergehabt. Aber diese alte Geschichte war im Moment unwichtig. Damals kannte sie noch keine Sprüche und Zauber, sie musste sich selber etwas einfallen lassen, aber wie hatte sie es angestellt? Verzweifelt wischte sie sich eine Träne ab und lehnte sich schwerer gegen die Türe. Sie war so müde.

Das nächste was sie wahrnahm war, das sie nach hinten in den Raum fiel, weil die Türe nachgegeben hatte. Erstaunt rappelte sich Feelicitas auf, durch den Schrecken und das plötzliche Adrenalin in ihrem Körper hellwach. Sie stolperte über ihre eigenen Füße und klammerte sich am nächsten Halt den sie fand fest. Das war eines der kleinen Kinderbettchen und es schwankte beachtlich im Metallgestänge. Erschrocken blickte sie hinein, doch das Baby war ein farbiges Kind und stellte sich beim näheren hastigen Durchsuchen auch noch als Mädchen heraus. Feelicitas vergaß es sofort wieder und machte sich weiter fort. Doch so krampfhaft sie auch suchte, jedes der betreffenden Babys hatte einen ihr fremden Nachnamen, oder war ein Mädchen, oder von der falschen ethnologischen Herkunft und nichts ließ darauf schließen, das es ihres wahr. Es gab kein Baby Deepwood, dessen Mutter sie hätte sein können.

Feelicitas erinnerte sich nicht mehr sehr klar daran, was geschah, nachdem die Wahrheit in die gesickert war. Sie schien durchgedreht zu sein und musste wohl den ganzen Raum durchwühlt haben. Obwohl ihre Flucht niemanden aufgefallen zu sein schien, war der Einbruch im Babyzimmer es doch. Ein kleines

farbiges Mädchen, das mit dem unaussprechlichen Namen, welches mittlerweile aufgewacht war, schrie und Feelicitas nahm es behutsam auf den Arm und schaukelte es vorsichtig, obwohl ihre Welt sich gleich mitdrehte. Was war nur geschehen? Das kleine Mädchen beruhigte sich und Feelicitas ließ sich mit ihr auf den Boden sinken. Es tat gut das Baby zu schaukeln, sie fühlte sich direkt ruhiger. Sie weinte leise, nur der kleine Körper in ihren Armen hielt sie davon ab gänzlich aufzugeben. Wo war nur ihr Baby? Der Gedanke brannte in ihr und es tat unheimlich weh, das sie sich nichts dazu sagen konnte. Sie klammerte sich an die Hoffnung, das sie ihn vielleicht in einen Brutkasten finden könnte. Es klang gut und logisch und doch glaubte sie nicht daran. Es musste schließlich einen Grund geben, warum sie in der Psychiatrie lag. Sie war zu müde um weiterzumachen, stattdessen beschloss sie einfach sitzen zu bleiben, bis irgendjemand kam.

Sie hatte nicht lange Zeit nachzudenken, denn plötzlich hörte man hastiges Getrappel auf den Flur und es näherte sich zielstrebig Menschen.

Feelicitas fühlte sich zwar total schlapp, aber ihr inneres gab ihr eine Warnung, das sie doch besser hätte gehen sollen und sich nun in Gefahr befand. Und wirklich, als fünf Leute in das Zimmer stützten und sich hektisch umsahen, wurde ihr ganz schwer im Magen. Es handelte sich um drei Männer in Kitteln und zwei Schwestern, wovon eine die schlafende Studentin war. Die Erleichterung stand in ihren Gesichtern, obwohl sie die offene Türe misstrauisch beäugten, aber keinen Schaden fanden.

„Da ist sie." Rief einer der Männer mit weißen Kittel, der so gewöhnlich aussah, das Feelicitas in ihm, ohne sein Namensschild, niemals einen Arzt erkannt hätte.

„Wo ist mein Sohn?" fragte Feelicitas ängstlich, als sich jemand anderes zu ihr runterbeugte. Es war ein Pfleger in mittleren Alter, der sie mit einen komischen Ausdruck betrachtete. Sie fragte noch einmal, doch ihr Gegenüber gab ihr keine Antwort, stattdessen war sein Blick nur auf das kleine Mädchen gerichtet: „Geben sie das Baby mir!" sagte er behutsam, aber Feelicitas dachte gar nicht dran. Das Mädchen war gerade eingeschlafen, außerdem wollte sie nur wissen, wo ihr eigenes war. Der Kerl sollte es endlich sagen. Einen Moment war sie versucht, das kleine Mädchen auf den Boden zu legen und sich dann mit der neuen Situation zu beschäftigen, aber dann blieb sie doch einfach sitzen. Die junge Schwester, welche eben noch geschlafen hatte, wurde plötzlich hysterisch und fing an zu heulen. Sie weinte und schlurzte und ein älterer Arzt schickte sie mit groben Worten raus. Feelicitas hörte nur noch, wie sie „Oh Gott, die werden mich rauswerfen." Rief.

Die kurze Ablenkung nutzte der Pfleger vor ihr, um Feelicitas das kleine Mädchen aus dem Arm zu reißen. Feelicitas wollte protestieren, doch irgendwie konnte sie es nicht, ihr fiel nichts ein, was sie sagen konnte. Jemand half ihr hoch und wollte sie auf den Arm nehmen. „Holen sie ein Bett." raunte jemand anderes, Feelicitas bekam nicht mit, wer es war. Sie versuchte sich aus dem Griff loszumachen: „Loslassen," bat sie, doch keiner hörte: „Lasst mich los!" Feelicitas geriet immer mehr außer sich und obwohl sie sich total schlapp fühlte, hatte sie plötzlich die Kraft sich zu winden.

„Schön ruhig, es ist alles gut.", redete der ältere Arzt ihr zu und wollte sich ihr nähern, doch bei seiner angespannten Miene wurde Feelicitas das Gefühl nicht los, dass gar nichts gut war.

„Wo bin ich hier und wo ist mein Sohn?", verlangte sie lautstark zu wissen doch heraus kam nur ein Flüstern. Keine Antwort, stattdessen stand plötzlich jemand mit einer Spritze neben ihr. Es war die ältere Krankenschwester. Feelicitas hasste Spritzen, und hatte genug schlechte Erfahrungen damit gemacht. Und plötzlich hatte sie so eine Wut in sich, das sie es schaffte sich aus den Armen ihres Trägers loszureißen und zusammen mit ihm hinfiel. Natürlich brach dann das Chaos aus. Fünf gegen Eine. Feelicitas versuchte sich frei zu machen, doch sie hatte keine Chance. Sie fühlte einen Pieks an ihren Hintern. Mit letzten Anstrengungen schaffte es trotzdem sich loszumachen und machte sich davon. Man ließ sie wahrscheinlich auch gehen, weil sie nicht mehr weit kommen konnte. Feelicitas stützte sich an der Wand ab und jemand packte sie wieder und hielt sie von hinten fest und verlangte, das sie sich beruhigte.

Aber niemand erklärte ihr etwas, und das fand Feelicitas schrecklich. Sie wollte sich nicht beruhigen, denn dann müsste sie ihren Ahnungen recht geben, die von etwas schrecklichen ausgingen.

„Wo ist mein Sohn, was habt ihr mit meinen Kind gemacht?" rief sie außer sich, und stieß der herbeieilenden älteren Schwester ihren Fuß in den Unterleib und den nächsten Mann in den Bauch. Doch leider kam sie nicht aus dem Griff des Pflegers hinter ihr los und sie spürte einen neuen Pieks in ihrem Arm. Feelicitas wandte ihren Blick um und sah eine Spritze.

Sie hörte sich selber noch schreien und weinen, wollte unbedingt wissen was los war, zugleich hörte sie, das Keuchen der Krankenschwester und die Worte zwischen den Ärzten. „...beruhigen... sie müsste längst umgefallen sein... Biest... der Blutverlust führt... Dosis eines Elefanten..." Doch es war ihr total egal, sie fühlte sich so, als wäre sie gar nicht mehr in ihrem Körper drin. Aber leider war sie es doch und leider wollte ihr Körper nicht so, wie sie selber wollte.

Das letzte was sie sah, bevor die Beruhigungsmittel ihr das Bewusstsein wieder stahlen, war ein roter Händeabdruck an der Wand. Ihr eigenes Blut.

Es sagte ihr mehr als alle Worte. Man hatte sie belogen und gar nichts war gut. Und das was sie nicht sagen wollten, konnte nur eines bedeuten. Das Baby war gar nicht hier auf dieser Station und es würde nirgendwo mehr zu finden sein. Aber ihr Sohn musste irgendwo sein. Egal was geschehen war. Aber wo war er, und was hatten sie mit ihm gemacht? Und mit dieser letzten quälenden Frage, glitt sie in die gnädige Bewusstlosigkeit.

Die nächste Zeit war für Feelicitas die Hölle. Kaum war sie wieder erwacht, kamen schon wieder Leute in ihr Zimmer und als sie ihre Frage stellte: „Was habt ihr mit meinen Sohn gemacht? Wo ist er?", hatte sie eigentlich schon die schlimmste Antwort erwartet, doch scheinbar war sie immer noch zu aufgewühlt, das irgendwer ihr was sagen wollte. Immerhin hielt das Gespräch solange, dass man ihr sagte, wo sie war. Feelicitas erfuhr, das sie in einer kleinen Muggelklinik am Rande Londons war. Sie hatte keinen Ausweis bei sich, als sie eingeliefert wurde und niemand schien sie zu vermissen.

Sie fand es beruhigend, denn selbst in ihrer Aufregung machte sich Feelicitas noch Sorgen darum, nicht gefunden zu werden. Aber zwischen den Zeilen bemerkte Feelicitas etwas, das ihr gar nicht gefiel. Sie wurde nicht gesucht, hieß auch das man sie nicht suchen ließ. Ohne Ausweis oder andere Identifizierung hier zu liegen, sollte das Krankenhaus veranlassen sie als Obdachlose bei der Polizei zu melden, anstatt sie hinter Verschluss zu halten. Sie hatte keine Krankenkasse, wer beglich ihnen ihre Aufenthalts- und Behandlungskosten?

Sie wurde nach ihrem Namen gefragt und gab ihnen nur einen Teil der Wahrheit, indem sie Ms. Deepwood angab. Es war nicht sonderlich kreativ, aber vielleicht doch hilfreich. Man sah den Ärzten an, das sie wussten, dass sie log. Gefunden zu werden, erschien ihr genau so reizvoll wie weiter im Krankenhaus zu blieben. Sie verstand nicht was vorging und war aufgebracht. Man begegnete ihr mit Schweigen und alles was man sagte, war das sie sich beruhigen sollte. Konnte man von einer Mutter, der man das Kind genommen hat so etwas verlangen?

Ihre Umgebung und ihre Lage machte sie verrückt und sie hatte Angst im diesen Zimmer, das nicht einmal ein Fenster besaß. Ihre Panik nahm klaustrophobische Züge an, und das Aufgebot an Menschen in dem Krankenzimmer machte es nicht leichter. Feelicitas erinnerte sich wieder an die Geburt von Letizia, niemand hatte ihr zunächst das Baby gezeigt und es war ihr damals schon als eine Qual erschienen. Obwohl sie langsam akzeptierte, das ihr Sohn wohl tot war, so wollte sie ihn wenigstens sehen. Aber man ließ sie alleine mit ihren Gefühlen und als sie die Ärzte verdächtigte Kinderhandel zu betreiben, holten diese nur wieder eine Spritze raus, versetzten ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel und taten ihr beim festhalten weh. Feelicitas konnte das Gefühl nicht ertragen und versuchte alles um sich loszumachen. Ihre Nerven machten das nicht mit und sie war fertig, doch gegen die chemische Keule der Muggel, hatte ihre Wut keine Chance und musste unterliegen.

In den folgenden Tagen, versuchte Feelicitas alles um Antworten zu bekommen und sich von diesen dummen Schläuchen und der Tamponage zu befreien. Zunächst wehrte sie sich wieder, doch dann fixierte man sie tatsächlich an das Bett. Sie weinte und schrie, und als das nichts half, blieb sie einfach ermattet liegen. Doch selbst wenn sie ganz artig und ruhig war, bekam sie Medikamente, die sie ganz schläfrig machten und jeden klaren Gedanken unterdrückten. In ihr schwirrten wirre Gedanken, die ihr zuschrieen, das alles nur wegen dem Familienfluch der Lefays so gekommen war. Feelicitas hatte einen Sohn bekommen sollen und er war irgendwie gestorben, so wie die meisten Söhne der weiblichen Linie ihrer Familie. Sie hatte Angst vor diesen Fluch gehabt und wollte kein Kind mehr haben, dann hatte sie versucht das alles als Lüge zu sehen. Es gab Jungen in ihrer Familie, also musste das mit dem Fluch Unsinn sein. Sie hatte es herausgefordert und das hatte sich gerächt. Ihre Ignoranz war ihr bitter aufgestoßen. Es war ihre eigene Schuld, und damit würde sie wohl immer leben müssen.

Erst nach einer Zeit, die sie im nachhinein gar nicht zählen konnte, sagte ihr endlich jemand was los war. Es war ein junger Assistenzarzt, der sich unerwartet außerhalb der Visite zu ihr verlaufen hatte und einen stillen Ort für seine Frühstückspause suchte. Er war dicklich und kaum dreißig Jahre alt, doch sah man die ersten Ansätze von dem Haarverlust er schnell zur Glatze werden konnte. Er erschien ihr von ersten Moment vertrauenswürdig. Ein Mensch, der sich von Gemütlichkeit lenken ließ, anstatt von Geld und Erfolg. Sie blickte ihn flehend an ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten, als er mit seinen belegten Brötchen und einer Zeitung da stand und erstaunt schien, das sie einmal nicht schlief. Feelicitas erinnerte sich an die Brotkrümel, die von Zeit zu Zeit aus dem Nichts in ihrem Zimmer erschienen waren und erkannte die Ursache. Während sie schlief, machte er hier Pause. Trotz der Änderung blieb er und machte es sich gemütlich.

Er schien zuerst nicht gestört werden wollen und Feelicitas schwieg gerne zurück, doch irgendwann wurde es ihm zu dumm.

„Jeden Tag muss ich um eine kleine Pause kämpfen und mich da verstecken, wo keiner sonst hinwill um nicht gestört zu werden." Erzählte er ihr, ohne von der Zeitung aufzublicken. Zwischen den einzelnen Bissen kaute er bedächtig, während er einfach weitersprach.

„Ich könnte mich in einen Schrank zum schlafen legen, oder ich könnte aufs Dach steigen um frische Luft zu bekommen. Alles um von den Patienten wegzukommen. Aber was tue ich jeden Tag? Ich lese die Zeitung. Ich habe den Eindruck, das es bis vor einen Jahr noch nicht so deprimierend war. Doch vom Weltgeschehen abgesehen, vergeht heute kaum noch kein Tag, ohne große Tragödien. So viele Tote, die bei Überfällen, Autounfällen, Zugunglücken, U-Bahnentgleisungen, Feuern, Gasexplosionen und durch einstürzenden Häusern umkamen, habe ich früher nie auf einen Fleck gesehen. Und dann diese ganzen Depressionen. Unsere Abteilung ist so voll wie noch nie. Und so viele Suizide wie in den letzten Wochen geschehen sind, habe ich noch nie gehört. Es ist etwas in der Luft und es ist ansteckend. Schon alleine drei Angestellte dieser Abteilung sind wegen psychischen Problemen arbeitsunfähig gemeldet und erst vor drei Tagen hat sich eine der Schwestern versucht vom Dach zu stürzen. Liebeskummer heißt es, aber ich habe mich mit einer ihrer Kollegen unterhalten und die sagte mir, das Bridget, so hieß sie, erst einige Minuten vor ihren verhinderten Selbstmord anfing traurig zu werden und ihr kalt war, so das sie herausging um eine Strickjacke zu holen und nie zurückkehrte, Ich sehe hier ja täglich die wildesten Sachen, doch es ist unheimlich zu hören, das man in weniger als fünf Minuten bereit ist sich vom Dach zu stürzen. Heute geht es ist übrigens schon wieder besser. Ihre Freundin berichtete, das Bridget ihr erzählt habe, das sie das Gefühl gehabt hätte, nie wieder glücklich sein zu können. Verrückt, oder? Mir reicht, was ich hier sehe und trotzdem lese ich auch noch Zeitung." Er richtete es nicht direkt an sie, doch am Ende hob er doch seinen Blick und schaute sie gespielt zerknirscht an.

„Ja, geht mir auch so." erwiderte Feelicitas dunkel beim Gedanken an die wahre Ursache dieser Todesfälle. Er nickte einstimmend und Feelicitas bekam eine Idee: „Vielleicht sollten wir uns auf das Beschränken, was in unmittelbarer Nähe geschieht. Meine Krankenakte wäre da wohl die passender Lektüre." Eigentlich hatte sie nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, das er diesen Vorschlag aufgriff, doch er verspeiste den letzten Rest von seinen Brötchen und legte die Zeitung nieder ab und zog ihre Akte aus der Halterung am Fußende. Er schaute sich genauer an, was drin stand und ein kurzer Pfiff entkam ihm: „Meine Güte, sie sind ja eine ganz Wilde." meinte er gutmütig, doch Feelicitas starrte nur an ihm vorbei und hoffte auf keine Hilfe mehr. „Nun Miss Deepwood, befinden wir uns heute in sanftmütigerer Stimmung?" fragte er und Feelicitas warf ihm einen offen verächtlichen Blick zu. Doch es brachte nichts widerspenstig zu sein, und es dauerte keine fünf Minuten nachdem er die Akte weggelegt hatte und sich auf einen Hocker in der Ecke mit seinen Brötchen und der Zeitung beschäftigte, da weinte sie wieder: „Ich verstehe das nicht, was ihr von mir wollt und was ich hier mache. Ich weiß mein Kind ist tot, aber keiner sagt mir irgendwas. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich noch hier bleiben muss, noch kann ich mein Baby gegraben. Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht? Wo ist er?" Erst wollte der Arzt nicht darauf eingehen und schaute nur seltsam ungläubig von seiner Zeitung auf, Feelicitas sah ihn in ihren Gedanken schon wieder gehen, doch nachdem er ihre Akte wieder zu sich zog und eine Weile in den Unterlagen geblättert hatte, während Feelicitas ihn nur still angeflehte, ließ er sich doch erweichen und rückte mit dem Hocker näher: „Hier steht das vereinbart wurde, dass das Krankenhaus sich um diese Angelegenheit kümmert, weil sie mittellos und durch ihre Drogensucht außerstande sind, das selbst zu tun." Erwiderte er ruhig und etwas gelangweilt.

„Drogen? Das ist nicht wahr. Ich bin außerdem nicht mittellos. Ich komme nur nicht aus London und habe meinen Geld, den Ausweis und alle Telefonnummern meiner Bekannten im Park verloren. Was bedeutet das überhaupt? Ich habe doch nichts unterschrieben. Ich will sofort denjenigen sprechen, der dafür verantwortlich ist." Forderte sie aufgebracht. Er schien zu bereuen, das er das Thema aufgebracht hatte: „Regen sie sich bitte nicht auf Miss Deepwood. Das tut ihnen nicht gut, und mir auch nicht." Sagte er vorsichtig.

„Ich werde mich nicht aufregen, nein, sagen sie mir nur, was los ist." Versicherte sie ihm unter neuen Tränen. Er schaute sie einen Moment an, doch dann nickte er: „Gut. Hier steht, sie wurden mittellos im Hydepark aufgefunden und von unserer Klinik aufgenommen. Man lieferte sie mit einer schweren Eklampsie ein."

Feelicitas starrte ihn hoffnungsvoll an, aber sie hatte kein Ahnung was er meinte. Scheinbar war ihm das auch klar: „Eine Eklampsie nennt man ein Spätgestose. Umgangssprachlich heißt das, sie hatten eine Schwangerschaftsvergiftung."

Feelicitas erstarrte, sie konnte es nicht fassen und hörte nur 'Vergiftung': „Aber ich hatte doch nur Kopfschmerzen, was hat das mit einer Fehlgeburt zu tun?" fragte sie erstickt.

„Sie hatten keine Fehlgeburt. Eine Eklampsie entsteht durch einen schwangerschaftsinduzierten Hochdruck, was früher Schwangerschaftstoxikose genannt wurde."

Feelicitas war es egal, was man wie nannte, sie wollte endlich wissen wovon er redete.

„Sie hatten eine starke Bluthochdruckerhöhung, und der darauf folgende Kreislaufkollaps war lebensbedrohlich und gefährdete das Wohl von ihnen und dem Kind."

Feelicitas fühlte sich total verwirrt: „Wie konnte das geschehen?" fragte sie matt.

„Eklampsie betrifft häufiger Frauen, die keine oder eine ungenügende Schwangerschaftsbetreuung erfuhren. Sie hatten natürlich keinen Mutterpass dabei, waren sie bei den Vorsorgeuntersuchungen?" fragte er forschend und Feelicitas konnte nicht umhin, seine Worte wie einen Schlag ins Gesicht wahrzunehmen. Im Gegensatz zu der Schwangerschaft mit Serena, wo man noch mehr auf sie geachtet hatte, war sie diesmal nur einmal bei Madame Pomfrey gewesen und das war schon Monate her. Feelicitas hatte keinerlei Beschwerden zum Anfang der Schwangerschaft gemacht, weshalb also zum Arzt gehen, bei ihrem ersten Kind hatte sich damals auch keiner darum geschert. Und Severus hatte sich so sehr distanziert und ihr die Sache alleine überlassen. Es war nicht sein Kind.

Sie schaute schuldbewusst rein, doch dem jungen Assistenzarzt lag nichts daran sie so leicht von ihren Selbstvorwürfen zu befreien: „Sie hätten doch merken müssen, das etwas nicht stimmt. Ein hoher Eiweißanteil im Urin, Wasser im Körper und all die anderen Symptome, die können ihnen doch nicht verborgen geblieben sein." sagte er vorwurfsvoll. Feelicitas atmete tief durch: „Ich hatte einige Familienprobleme und dachte, daher käme es und es war so heiß draußen, ich dachte es die Aufregung oder es sei ein Sonnenstich."

Er schaute sie schief an, Feelicitas konnte aber nichts anderes sagen. Sie fühlte sich total elend.

„Nun, der Stress kann es ausgelöst haben, zumindest begünstig es. Ihr Übergewicht wird wohl das übrige dazugetan haben, sie sehen auch nicht gerade so aus, als ob sie sich viel bewegen. Dann sind da noch die Drogen. Vielleicht haben sie ja auch Alkohol getrunken, bei dem Stress, den sie hatten-" erwiderte er ziemlich scheinheilig und Feelicitas wurde sauer und unterbrach ihn: „Ich nehme keine Drogen außer denen die man hier in mich hineinpumpt. Was nehmen sie sich heraus? Ich bin weder fett, noch bin ich eine Trinkerin. Wenn jeder mit ein Paar Kilo zuviel, deswegen sofort so was bekommen würde, dann wären die Menschen längst ausgestorben. Das es nicht so ist, sollte ihnen bei ihrer eigenen Figur betrachtet, schon mal aufgefallen sein. Und soviel wie ich in den letzten Tagen gerannt war, habe ich bestimmt einige Kilometer mehr zurückgelegt als sie." Empörte sie sich, merkte aber selber nur, das sie hilflos war. Das machte alles keinen Sinn.

Er schaute sie recht ungläubig an, doch wenigstens entschuldigte er sich: „Sie haben Recht, es tut mir leid, sie beleidigt zu haben. Nur sprechen alle Fakten dafür, das sie einige Tabletten geschluckt haben, die sie nicht nehmen sollten. Regen sie sich nicht auf, ändern kann man jetzt auch nichts mehr. Seien sie froh, das sie noch leben. Soll ich fortfahren?"

„Ja bitte." Erwiderte sie gezwungen.

„Ihr Zustand konnte zuerst stabilisiert werden. Wir haben versucht das Kind noch zu erhalten, doch ihr Blutdruck wurde immer kritischer und so mussten wir die Geburt künstlich einleiten. Es traten Komplikationen auf, die von einer früheren Verletzung her stammten. Ein unsachgemäßer Kaiserschnitt war wohl die Ursache, dass es uns nicht möglich war den Jungen zu retten."

Feelicitas sah das anders, sie wusste überhaupt nichts. Gut, irgendwas stimmte nicht mit ihren Bauch, deswegen überstand sie die Geburt von Letizia nur durch einen Notfallkaiserschnitt und die von Serena nur durch die Magie von Madame Pomfrey. Aber es war ihr drittes Kind, da musste es doch möglich sein, das es passte. Doch gleichzeitig erinnerte sie sich an das viele Blut, welches sie bei ihrer missglückten Flucht verloren hatte, obwohl die Geburt da schon länger zurück lag. Vielleicht war irgendwas aufgerissen, schließlich war ihr Kaiserschnitt illegal gemacht worden und zeugte nicht gerade von Fachkenntnis.

Aber ihr Zustand war egal, es gab keinen ersichtlichen Grund, weshalb er unter der intensiven ärztlichen Betreuung schließlich doch sterben musste. Ob es wegen dem Familienfluch war, oder die Ärzte gepfuscht hatten und jetzt alles zu vertuschen suchten, er musste irgendwo noch sein.

„Wo ist mein Kind jetzt?" forderte sie einmal mehr zu erfahren und versuchte dabei ruhig zu bleiben, denn der immer ungeduldiger werdende Zug im seinen Augen, ließ nichts gutes erwarten.

„Miss Deepwood, wie schon gesagt haben sie selber die Verantwortung der Klinik übertragen." Er legte die Akte wieder weg und packte seine Zeitung zusammen.

„Ich weiß nichts davon, dass ich etwas unterschrieben hätte. Also ist das doch nicht richtig und ich kann meine Meinung ändern."

„ Darüber weiß ich nichts, aber ich werde es an den Oberarzt weitergeben, damit er sich mit unseren Anwalt zusammensetzt, falls sie die Wahrheit sagen." Er schenkte ihr ein knappes Lächeln und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Nein, gehen sie bitte nicht. Holen sie jemanden her, damit ich nicht zu spät komme. Ich bin die Mutter und ich habe ein Recht zu wissen, was ihr mit meinem Sohn getan habt.", bat sie ihn verzweifelt und er schaute sich noch mal um.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde es schon noch weitergeben, das sie sich Sorgen machen. Aber glauben sie mir, dass ist hier zwar eine miserable Klinik und ich würde hier nicht arbeiten, wenn ich nicht zu den schlechtesten meines Jahrganges gehört hätte. Wir haben hier zwar einige Prozesse am Hals, aber wir handeln nicht auch noch mit Säuglingen. Es wird sich schon klären lassen Sie sind im Moment noch nicht in der Lage irgendwas zu machen, außer sich auszukurieren. Ein paar Tage Ruhe machen ihr Baby leider nicht mehr lebendig. Weiteres hat noch ein wenig Zeit." sagte er schließlich, doch klang er so gezwungen, das sie daran zweifelte ob er selber daran glaubte. Seine Augen sprach das aus, was seine Worte nur angedeutet hatten. Der durchdringende Blick den er dafür erntete, überzeugte ihn wohl dass er es sehr eilig hatte. Er nickte ihr höflich zu und verließ hastig den Raum. Feelicitas wusste das er nur ein Assistenzarzt war. Vielleicht konnte er selber nichts für ihren Verlust. Aber wer konnte das für seine Kollegen aus der Gynäkologie sagen? Sie wäre ihm am liebsten an die Kehle gesprungen um den Rest der Geschichte rauszubekommen, doch musste sie alles seinen Lauf nehmen lassen ohne etwas tun zu können. Keine halbe Stunde später erschien der Chefarzt persönlich in Begleitung des Leiters der Psychiatrischen Abteilung. Feelicitas wusste, das sie sich zu tief in ihre Vertuschungsaktion verstrickt hatten um dazu zu stehen. Alles was sie taten um ihre Anschuldigungen zum Schweigen zu bringen, war die Injektion einer Beruhigungsspritze. Einen Moment traf sich ihr Blick mit denen des Oberarztes. Es waren warme braune Augen in denen Angst stand. Angst vor einer weiteren Klage. Angst ihre Existenz zu verlieren. Benommen und kurz bevor die Welt um sie herum verschwamm, erkannte Feelicitas, dass es ihr niemals gelingen würde ihre Geschichte noch mal irgendjemanden zu erzählen. Eher würden man sie vergiften.

Obgleich Feelicitas genug Grund zur Sorgen hatte, das ihr erzwungener Aufenthalt Krankenhaus kein gutes Ende für sie selber mehr finden konnte. Besserte sich ihre Behandlung nach einigen Tagen, in denen sie es vermied auch nur zu erwähnen, das sie jemals ein Baby hatte. Natürlich ließ sich keiner glauben machen, das sie es vergessen hatte. Aber ein stilles Einverständnis wurde getroffen, sie hielt den Mund und dafür wurde sie nicht mehr ganz weggespritzt. So konnte es sie kaum noch erstaunen, dass sie war immer noch ans Bett gebunden war, aber Besuch bekommen durfte. Sie hätte darauf verzichten können. Nicht nur, das sie sich keinen Anvertrauen durfte, auch noch ihr letzte Alptraum erfüllte sich. Es war kein herkömmlicher Besuch, der aus Ärzten oder Pflegern bestanden, die sie meistens anschwiegen und durch Fachgespräche nervten. Als Feelicitas diesmal aufschaute, war es ein Priester. Obgleich die dunkel gekleidete Gestalt sie eher an ihren Mann hätte erinnern sollen, reichte das eisengraue Haar, das ihr diese Illusion geraubt wurde. Feelicitas gab einen genervten Laut von sich und fiel zurück in ihre Kissen. Ihr geistlicher Beistand schien dies als Schmerzlaut zu interpretieren und näherte sich eilig.

„Haben sie Schmerzen. Miss Deepwood?" fragte er und mied den Blick auf ihren Körper, es schien ihm fast peinlich zu sein, diesen Aspekt seines Berufes nachgehen zu müssen, oder er hatte schon zuviel vom Pflegepersonal über sie gehört.

„Aber sicherlich. Machen die sich keine Mühe Linderung zu betreiben. Solcherlei Dinge liegen außerhalb ihres Erfahrungskreises und da ich wie man doch hoffentlich sieht, weder einer letzten Ölung noch eines Exorzismus bedarf, sollten sie vielleicht kehrt machen und gehen."

Der Priester schaute sie weiterhin teilnehmend an. Machte aber trotz ihrer schroffen Abweisung keinerlei Anstalten sie zu verlassen. „Sie wissen nicht worauf sie sich da einlassen." begann sie einen weiteren Versuch, doch der Mann holte sich den ungemütlich und verstaubt aussehenden Besucherhocker unter dem Spülbecken hervor und ließ sich an der Seite ihres Bettes nieder. Feelicitas beäugte ihn argwöhnig.

Ihre bisherigen Erfahrungen, die sie mit der Kirche und ihren Vertretern gemacht hatte, beruhten auf dem ihr unverständlich aber dennoch unerschütterlichen Glauben ihrer Pflegemutter Adelaide und dessen Auswüchse unter denen sie persönlich zu leiden hatte. In den ersten vier Jahren bei den de Fresys hatte Feelicitas sich keinerlei bewusste Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum sie jede Woche in die Kirche gingen und was sie dort taten. Doch als sie in der Schule in den Genuss des Religionsunterrichtes kam, wurde ihr klar, das sie für dieses Thema irgendwie nicht geschaffen war. Es fühlte sich so falsch an. Dennoch saß sie jede Woche an der Seite ihrer Ziehmutter in der Kirche und verknotete brav ihre Finger, wenn es von ihr verlangt wurde. Mit ereichen des Kommunionsalters geriet sie zum ersten Mal in Konflikt mit dem Peré des Ortes. Dieser hatte eigentlich nur gefragt, ob Feelicitas überhaupt getauft war. Adelaide hatte das bisher als so selbstverständlich gesehen, das diese Frage tiefe Verunsicherung auslöste. Mit acht Jahren und dem Herzen voller Abneigung, gegen ihren Willen vor allen Leuten des Ortes Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet zu bekommen, half Feelicitas nicht gerade um ein Verständnis dafür zu entwickeln, das der Katholizismus das einzig wahre im Leben ist. Danach hatte der Peré eine Bissverletzung an der Hand und keinerlei Hemmungen mehr sich mit dem übrigen Dorf über das 'Hexenkind' auszulassen. Wenigstens bestand Adelaide dann nicht mehr auf eine Firmung und beruhigte sich selben mit dem Gedanken, das ihre Tochter zu größeren bestimmt war, als die Lehren eines Dorfpfarrers ihr geben konnten.

Feelicitas schrak jäh aus ihren Gedanken auf, als eine Hand sich auf ihren Arm legte. Erschrocken zog sie ihm den Arm weg und funkelte den Priester strafend an. Doch dieser lächelte sie nur mildtätig an: „Miss Deepwood, quälen sie sich nicht, leider muss ich schon sagen, das sich wohl kaum etwas mehr meines Erfahrungsschatzes entzieht und sei es auch der Verlust eines ungeborenen Kindes. Ich stand schon vielen Frauen in diesen Zeiten der Not bei und würde auch gerne ihnen meine Hilfe anbieten, sofern sie sie wollen. Wenn ich mich also vorstellen darf. Mein Name ist Pater Jefferson." sagte er mit ungetrübter Freundlichkeit. Feelicitas registrierte, das er nicht den Fehler machte und ihr die Hand reichte oder ihren festgebundenen Arm berührte, sondern ihr Verlangen nach Distanz respektierte. Es wäre so einfach gewesen einfach Nein zu sagen und seine Hilfe auszuschlagen. Doch sie konnte es einfach nicht und blickte ihn mit Selbstverwunderung an.

In der nächsten Stunde sagte sie eigentlich gar nichts und er sprach dafür umso mehr. Feelicitas beunruhigte es, das sie so verzweifelt war ihm zuzuhören und doch konnte sie nicht alles verdammen was er erzählte. Andererseits war die Anwesendheit dieses Menschen sehr beruhigend. Sie kannte ihn nicht und würde ihn wohl nie wieder sehen müssen. Sie musste ihm keine grauenvolle Geheimnisse eröffnen und er wollte ihr einfach nur im Sinne seiner Einstellung helfen. Feelicitas hörte ihm zu, als sein sie ein Tier, das keine Worte versteht, aber durch den Klang Vertrauen fasste, wie er über Gott, die Bibel und das Paradies der ungeborenen Kinder sprach. Es war ihr eigentlich egal, wie zuversichtlich er davon sprach, wie gut es den Seelen dort gehen würde. Sie glaubte selber nicht daran und es erleichterte sie auch nicht das er es umso mehr tat. Doch dann, als er sich schon etwas bedauernd verabschiedet hatte und im Begriff war zu gehen, wandte er sich noch einmal um und sagte etwas, das Feelicitas nicht so leicht aus ihrem Gedächtnis tilgen konnte. Denn es war keineswegs der Unsinn, den sie von ihm erwartet hätte.

„Nicht aus jeder Apfelblüte wird eine Frucht, doch welch ein Verlust wäre es, wenn die Bäume deswegen keine Blüten mehr tragen wollen?" Pater Jefferson nickte ihr noch einmal zum Abschied zu und verschwand dann ebenso still, wie er gekommen war.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Hassgeliebter Feind und Retter

Fading Hope 

By Feelicitas Lefay

**Kapitel 3**

Hassgeliebter Feind und Retter _Irgendwo, Ende Juli 1997_

Ulysses Rathburn verzweifelte schon nach wenigen Tagen auf der Suche nach Feelicitas. Severus hatte mit seinen Warnungen nicht unrecht gehabt. Lucius und Wurmschwanz waren ohne Erfolge geblieben und als sie zurückkehrten, hatte der Lord sie schnell wieder zugunsten anderer Aufgaben abgezogen. Auch Ulysses wäre es so ergangen, denn Feelicitas war nicht in Lerwick, wo er sogar so weit ging und zu allem entschlossen nach dem Zentaurenhybriden Lemony suchte. Doch konnten seine Bemühungen nicht einmal einen der Evonshares hinter dem Ofen hervorlocken. Er kehrte nach dieser Niederlage noch nicht zurück, sondern versuchte sein Glück noch in Feelicitas Heimatdorf in Frankreich, wo schon zuvor Wurmschwanz gewesen war. Ulysses hatte sich erhofft, das ihm irgendwas auffallen würde, das die Ratte übersehen hatte, doch war dem nicht so. Schon alleine wenn man ihren nichts ahnenden Ziehvater auf Feelicitas ansprach, dann wurde der so wütend, dass Ulysses auch ohne ausreichende Sprachkenntnisse keinen Zweifel hegte, dass sie nicht mehr willkommen war. Die Mutter verließ kaum das Haus und der kleine Junge war immer alleine im Garten. An darauffolgenden Sonntagmorgen, als die Familie weggefahren war, brach Ulysses in das Haus ein und durchstöberte es von unten bis oben. Es gab nicht einmal ein Kinderbild von Feelicitas, geschweige denn ein einziges Anzeichen, das sie jemals dort gelebt hatte. Immerhin war das etwas, das vielleicht interessant sein konnte.

Lucius schien erheblich fleißiger gewesen zu sein, denn als Ulysses zum Hause ihrer Großmutter kam, war schon jemand vor ihm da gewesen. Die Zauber, die es schützen sollte, waren verschwunden und das Haus war nur noch eine Ruine. Der Garten war abgebrannt und es gab keine Wand ohne Risse. Trotzdem betrat er das Haus. Das Feuer hatte den großen Baum, um den das Gebäude gebaut worden war, zwar bis zur Schwärze verkohlt, doch er stand noch und hielt das Gewicht des Daches. Das ehemals in Pastelltönen gehaltene Mobiliar war vollkommen zerstört und trug die Spuren großer Wut, doch gab es keine Leiche. Im oberen Stockwerk knirschte der Boden gewaltig und neigte sich etwas zur Seite. Ulysses fand auch hier nur die Spuren, das jemand jede Schublade ausgeräumt hatte, doch nicht einmal eine zurückgelassene Babyrassel als Beweis fand, das die Großmutter nicht alleine war, als sie entkam. Wohin Ulysses auch kam, alles wirkte wie ausgestorben. Wäre Feelicitas da gewesen, hätte sie sich auch hier wenigstens kurz gezeigt. Ulysses kehrte also ebenso erfolglos wie die übrigen zum dunklen Lord zurück und berichtete ihm, was er wusste. Er rechnete schon fest damit, dass ihm die Teilnahme an nächsten stattfindenden Übergriff nicht mehr erspart bleiben würde. Für den dunklen Lord hatte er in seinen Zustand nicht viel Wert und der nächste Kampf würde Ulysses Tod sein. Es gab nicht viele kleine Dinge, die er noch erledigen konnte. Sollte ihm schwerwiegende Fehler unterlaufen, würde er schnell nutzlos erscheinen und ersetzt werden.

Doch während er noch zu Füßen seines Herrn kniete, kam ihm eine jener seltenen Einfälle, die ihm zurecht nach Ravenclaw gebracht hatten. Er verstand selber nicht, warum er noch nicht daran gedacht hatte und bat darum dieser neuen Spur folgen zu dürfen. Es wurde ihm gestattet. Ulysses hatte noch einmal Glück gehabt und doch wusste er, das konnte kaum so bleiben, egal ob er Feelicitas fand oder nicht.

Severus Snape begegnete er bei seinen kurzen Aufenthalt im Haus der Malfoys nicht.

Feelicitas Lefay hatte sich wohl im Gegensatz zur Annahme ihres Mannes Severus wirklich abgesetzt. Sie mochte zwar seine Frau sein und er einer der treusten Anhänger, die der Lord derzeit hatte, aber sie war auf der 'richtigen' Seite. Gerüchte hin oder her. Wie sie das im Zusammenleben mit ihren Mann regelte, wusste Ulysses nicht und es ging ihn ja auch nichts an, aber Ulysses ahnte, das es auch für sie nicht einfach sein konnte. Natürlich waren ihm nach dem Desaster im Wald von Lerwick einige Bedenken gekommen. Vielleicht kannte er sie doch nicht so gut oder hinter allem steckte mehr, als ins Auge fiel. Severus Snape könnte ein Spion sein, dass hätte zunächst sehr vieles erklären können, doch spätestens nachdem Severus Albus Dumbledore umgebracht hatte, war auch das letzte Misstrauen in Ulysses beseitigt. Severus konnte nicht auf Feelicitas Seite sein. Und sie nicht auf seiner. Das einzigste was sie verband war Serena Eileen. Ulysses legte unter normalen Umständen keinen Wert darauf, Feelicitas noch einmal über den Weg zu laufen, doch hoffte er Feelicitas würde das Risiko zu schätzen wissen, dass man zum Schutz ihrer Kinder einging und dementsprechend einfach zu händeln sein. Sie hatte Ulysses sogar noch geholfen, als sie ihn hasste. Vielleicht würde sie es wieder tun. Damals hatte sie ihn nicht an einen Auror ausgeliefert, sondern ihm einen Kontakt zu Albus Dumbledore vermittelt. Aber was war dieser Kontakt noch wert, wenn der einzige, der in Kenntnis seiner Geschichte für die Wahrheit eintreten konnte vom Astronomieturm gestürzt war?

Einerseits bedauerte Ulysses es, dass er Feelicitas nicht sofort hatte aufspüren können, andererseits war es ihm ganz recht. Wenn seine Suche sich verlängerte, dann musste er sich nicht in den tobenden Kampf einmischen. Nach Feelicitas zu suchen war immerhin besser, als sein Leben zu riskieren. Egal was sie für ihn empfand, sie hatte ihre Chance zu einen Mord gehabt und sie nicht genutzt, also war er sicher. Es war alles so kompliziert und die Welt in einen verrückten Durcheinander, was scherte einen dann noch die Vergangenheit?

Die Angst trieb Ulysses ein weiteres Mal unaufhaltsam voran und er wurde seiner Aufgabe bis zur Erschöpfung gerecht. Sein Weg führte an Plymouth vorbei. Ohne viel Hoffnung brach er in das alte Haus ihrer Eltern ein, doch nichts deutete darauf hin, das sie da gewesen war. Er horchte die Bewohner und Nachbarn aus, doch es gab keine Spur. Schließlich führten ihn seine Schritte sogar auf den Friedhof, wo nicht nur die Gräber seiner eigenen Familie, sondern auch die von Feelicitas Vater Nathaniel Deepwood und der übrigen Verwandtschaft lagen. In all den Jahren war er nur manchmal hergekommen. Es war ihm immer egal gewesen, das Nathaniel auch wegen ihm hier lag, also interessierte es ihm nur im vorbeigehen. Die Gräber waren immer gut gepflegt gewesen und auch diesmal war es nicht anders und er fand den üblichen frischen Strauß Nelken, der immer da gewesen war. Ulysses war davon ausgegangen, das Feelicitas Mutter Miriel dafür verantwortlich, denn er hatte nicht gewusst, dass auch sie ermordet wurde. Obwohl es sonst keine Familie gab, kam jemand nach all den Jahren immer noch regelmäßig her. Aber das hatte wohl nichts mit Feelicitas zu tun und er hatte keine Zeit um weiteres herauszufinden, deswegen zog er unverrichteter Dinge wieder ab. Nathaniels altes Familienhaus stand noch, obwohl es damals bis auf die Grundfesten niedergebrannt wurden war und das alte Ehepaar, das darin wohnte, erzählte ihm nur zu bereitwillig, das ihnen seit 1981 das Grundstück und Haus gehörten und noch nie jemand sich für die Vorbesitzer interessiert hatte. Feelicitas tauchte nicht auf. Ulysses durchforstete daraufhin noch mal die restliche Stadt und schaute unter jeden Mülleimerdeckel. Es war so eine gute Spur gewesen und doch hatte sie ihn nicht weitergeführt. Falls Feelicitas dort war, dann hätte sie ihn bestimmt in einen Hinterhalt gelockt. Wenn er sich hätte aussuchen können, ob er als nächstes lieber ihr oder dem dunklen Lord gegenübertreten wollte, dann wäre ihm seine Entscheidung leicht gefallen. Ulysses machte sich keine Hoffnungen mehr, das der dunkle Lord noch mehr Geduld für weitere Versuche zeigen würde.

Ulysses zog noch eine Weile durch die Gegend und machte sich Gedanken darüber, ob Feelicitas nicht beim Phönixorden gelandet sein könnte. Weder Severus noch der Lord schienen das zu vermuten und Ulysses konnte nichts tun um dieser Spur zu folgen. Er hielt sich einige Tage in London auf und beobachtete das Treiben auf der Winkel- und Knockturngasse. Es gab kaum noch jemanden, der sich derzeit noch offen über die Straße traute und die wenigen rothaarigen Frauen ähnelten in geringster Weise der Gesuchten. Unbegrenzt lange konnte er nicht dort bleiben, der dunkle Lord wusste zweifellos durch seine Informanten, das Ulysses in den Straßen rumlief, doch er wurde zunehmend misstrauischer und ungehaltener, wenn nicht bald etwas gutes von Ulysses erfahren konnte.

Ulysses gab sich noch einen Tag, in dem er auch in die tiefsten Hinterhöfe der dunkelsten Orte vordrang. Am Abend hatte er nichts gewonnen, außer der Erkenntnis, dass er bei seiner Suche einen wichtigen Aspekt von Feelicitas nicht weiter beachtet hatte, der ihm viel eher zum Ziel gebracht hätte. Feelicitas musste in die Muggelwelt abgetaucht sein, denn dort kannte sie sich besser aus. Diese Art der Flucht hatte Nachteile, die ihm weiterhelfen konnten. Sie hinterließ Spuren, die auch ohne Zauberstab zu verfolgen waren. Also ging Ulysses in die Muggelwelt Großbritanniens und wand deren Mittel an. Es brauchte tatsächlich nur einen Mitarbeiter der Geldumtauschbörse zu befragen und ein paar Telefonate und er hatte Feelicitas zu seinen eigenen Erstaunen ausgemacht. Der Geldtauscher konnte ihm sagen, dass sie weder in Frankreich noch Großbritannien Galleonen in die jeweilige Muggelwährung gewechselt hatte. Also würde sie von ihrem restlichen paar Pfund Taschengeld, die Insel nicht verlassen haben. Der erste Anruf bestätigte, dass sie weder nach Irland noch Frankreich übergesetzt war. Der Anruf bei der Polizei brachte leider keine Ergebnisse. Keine Suchanzeige noch eine Straftat. Aber der Beamte am Apparat führte ihn auf den Fall einer Frau, die im Hydepark aufgefunden wurde. Weiter war die Polizei nicht informiert, denn es hatte sich kein Krankenhaus mehr bei ihnen gemeldet. Ulysses zog durch alle Geburtskliniken Londons und fand bald das Gesuchte.

Bevor er sich aufmachte um Feelicitas zu finden, kontaktierte er vorher den Lord. Er schwor sich, dem dunklen Lord vorzuenthalten, dass der Auftrag nur durch ein Telefon gelungen war. Er würde das bestimmt nicht gut aufnehmen. Doch näheres wollte der Lord gar nicht wissen. Er hörte Ulysses nur kurz an und schickte ihn trotz besseren Erwartungen ohne weitere Unterstützung wieder alleine los.

_für Inkompetenz berüchtigte Muggelklinik, Anfang August 1997_

„Feelicitas." Jemand berührte sie sachte am Arm. Feelicitas merkte es, während sie langsam aufwachte. Fast schon zaghaft war diese Berührung, so ganz anders als die zweckmäßige Pflege, die sie hier sonst vom Personal erhielt. Mühsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah schemenhaft einen Arzt vor sich stehen, der sie gerade von ihren Fixiergurten losband. Ein weißer Kittel und dunkle Haare. Während sie versuchte wieder klar sehen zu können überlegte sie sich, wer das war. Sie kannte keinen Arzt mit dunklen Haar. Sie waren blond, oder grauhaarig, aber nicht dunkelhaarig. Feelicitas knurrte unwillig, bevor sie sich ablehnend abwandte.

„Feelicitas wach endlich auf!" Zischte der Mann ihr lauter und drängender zu und Feelicitas schrak auf und fuhr hoch. Woher wusste der ihren richtigen Namen? Ihr Herz pochte hart und die stärkere Durchblutung brachte ihr wieder eine klare Sicht. Sie erhob sich auf ihre Ellebogen und betrachtete mit schmalen Augen ihr Gegenüber. Vor Feelicitas stand Ulysses Rathburn in einen Arztkittel, der ihm viel zu groß war. Dem Namensschild nach, gehörte der dem alten Arzt. Ulysses musste ihn wohl geklaut haben, oder noch schlimmeres, dass er nun damit herumlaufen konnte. Feelicitas sagte nichts und verfolgte ihn nur weiter mit ihren Blicken. Ulysses deutete es wohl als Interesse und posierte in seinen Kittel: „Den hab ich aus einen verlassenen Büro. Der Doktor hatte wohl heute frei. Ich hoffe jedenfalls das er es hatte, wenn er nur auf der Toilette war, dann schrillen gleich alle Alarmglocken. Benutzen die Muggel hier eigentlich Glocken dafür? Ich sollte es eigentlich wissen, aber hat mich wohl noch nie interessiert." Wisperte er nervös und schaute sie vorsichtig an, mit keinen Ton die Freude über ihre Entdeckung verleugnend. Feelicitas erwiderte seine Euphorie mit einen stummen Blick. Nach dem Wahnsinn der letzten Wochen war es eigentlich ein Wunder, das ihr ausgerechnet der momentan zu muntere Ulysses Rathburn, als der schlimmste von allen erschien. Sie nahm es gefasst hin und als er merkte, das sie ihm nicht direkt an die Kehle springen wollte, warf er einen Blick durch den Fensterlosen Raum und blieb an dem Bild der Blume hängen. „Schönes Bild, so was hatte ich damals im Sanatorium nicht. Aber ansonsten sieht es hier scheußlich aus. Wie geht es dir eigentlich? Du siehst sehr mitgenommen aus." Feelicitas Blick wurde nur noch düsterer und Ulysses verstummte. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich ebenfalls, als sie ihn nur so seltsam anschaute.

Seitdem sie von dem jungen Assistenzarzt ein wenig Klarheit über die Dinge bekommen hatte, sprach Feelicitas so gut wie nicht mehr. Eigentlich tat sie gar nichts mehr, außer es den Ärzten recht zu machen. Was anderes konnte sie nicht tun, damit man endlich aufhörte sie dauernd außer Gefecht zu setzen und ihre Medikamentendosis endlich herab schraubte.

Vorwiegend deswegen schaute sie Ulysses nur stumm an. Das von allen Todessern gerade er bei ihr auftauchte, war die pure Ironie des Schicksals. Seit der Konfrontation, die sie mit dem alten Freund ihrer verstorbenen Eltern, Liam Evonshare, in den Wäldern von Lerwick herbeigeführt hatte, war ihr Ulysses nicht mehr begegnet, noch hatte sie irgendwas von ihm gehört. Und dazu hatte er nun wirklich jeden Grund. Ulysses Rathburn, der ehemals wahnsinnige Mörder ihres leiblichen Vaters Nathaniel Deepwood, wäre beinahe von ihr aus Rache umgebracht worden. Nur wenig hatte dazu geführt, das sie ihn verschonte und zurück zu seiner Familie und Voldemort schickte. An manchen Tagen hatte Feelicitas ihre Nachsicht bereut. Besonders wegen der Tatsache, das ihre kurzzeitige Affäre eine von Voldemort angelegte Täuschungsaktion war, deren einzigster Sinn und Zweck die Herbeiführung einer erneuten Schwangerschaft war. Es hatte ihre Beziehung mit ihrem Mann Severus Snape ziemlich beansprucht und so wie es damals aussah, würde ihre Schande sie ein Leben lang verfolgen.

Trotzdem hatte Feelicitas irgendwann angefangen das ungeborene Baby lieb zu haben und sich auf den Sohn zu freuen. Doch es sollte nicht sein.

Ulysses schaute sie leicht ratlos an. Feelicitas überlegte einen Moment warum gerade er vor ihr stand, aber eigentlich war es egal. Eigentlich hätte es nicht besser kommen können. Das sie von Voldemorts ausgesendeten Gefolge eher früh als spät aufgestöbert wurde, war von vorneherein klar gewesen. Genau so klar, wie die Tatsache, das der dunkle Lord ihr plötzliches Untertauchen wohl so sehr verurteilte, dass er sie suchen ließ. Egal wohin sie ging, es endete nie.

Ulysses Rathburn schien schon Bescheid zu wissen, das ihr etwas fehlte, schließlich hatte er die glorreiche Idee gehabt Muggelkrankenhäuser zu durchsuchen. Doch man sah ihn auch an, das er ihre Lage gnadenlos unterschätzt hatte und an ein Baby im Babyzimmer glaubte. Feelicitas verfolgte seinen plötzlich herumirrenden Blick und als er sie fragend anblickte, schüttelte sie traurig den Kopf und erwiderte seine aufquellenden Ahnungen mit einen überdrüssigen Blick. Ulysses schaute sie verwundert an: „Was ist los mit dir?" fragte er rau und appellierte gegen ihre Sprachlosigkeit. Es hörte sich nicht sehr feinfühlig an.

Feelicitas fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf geschlagen und eine Welle der Wut durchströmte sie. Es war fast schon Hass, und wenn sie sich nicht so elendig gefühlt hätte, hätte Ulysses die Konsequenzen tragen müssen. Fragte er doch tatsächlich was los war. Es war doch so eindeutig und jeder, der wenigstens ein Auge hatte, musste es doch sehen. Hatte sie sich denn geirrt? Waren seine Gedanken gar nicht bei dem fehlenden Baby gewesen? Dachte er nur an Voldemorts Auftrag, sie zu finden? Konnte er wirklich so dumm sein und die Anzeichen dieser Situation nicht richtig deuten?

Von ihr würde er sicher nicht mit der Nase drauf gestoßen.

„Ich sehe, das du deine Nase wieder hinbekommen hast. Ein wenig schiefer als vorher, aber das dürfte keine Entschuldigung sein." Erwiderte sie ungnädig. Bevor sie weiter darauf eingehen konnte, sah er ihre Akte am Fußende hängen, holte sie sich und klappte sie auf. Feelicitas brachte es ein wenig Genugtuung, das er beim lesen immer bleicher wurde und nicht ganz rührungslos war.

Doch das war ihr nicht genug, sie selber litt wie ein Hund über den offensichtlichen Tod und den schmerzhaften Verlust ihres Babys, und die Tatsache, das man es ihr vorenthielt und er wurde nur ein wenig bleicher. Es sollte ihm wenigstens halb so weh tun wie ihr, aber scheinbar tat es das nicht. Ulysses ließ ein trockenes Schlucken vernehmen und die Krankenakte glitt aus seinen Händen und blieb auf dem Fußende ihres Bettes liegen. Aber das war Feelicitas längst nicht genug.

„Feelicitas... ich... das kommt etwas überraschend. Entschuldige mich." Stieß er stotternd hervor und dann eilte er aus dem Zimmer. Mit dumpfer Entgeisterung blickte ihm Feelicitas nach. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dieser Kerl war wirklich das Letzte. Ein alter Feigling und elendiger Jammerlappen. Mit welcher Berechtigung lief er einfach weg und ließ sie im Stich? Wenn er schon nicht ein angemessenes Ausmaß von Schmerz aufbringen konnte, dann sollte er ihr doch wenigstens beistehen und sie aus dieser Verrücktenanstalt, die sich Krankenhaus schimpfte herausholen. Frustriert warf sich zurück in ihre Kissen. Alles war so bitter und sinnlos, aber Feelicitas hatte nicht einmal mehr Tränen um von dem Schmerz der Zurückweisung erlöst zu werden. Sie wusste, wenn sie auch nur noch einmal weinte, dann würde sie darüber wahnsinnig werden.

Fünf Minuten später, kam Ulysses wieder. Er wich ihrem wunden Blick vorerst aus und steckte wortlos die Patientenakte wieder in die Halterung am Bettende. Es schien eine Ewigkeit an drückenden Schweigen zu vergehen, ehe Ulysses sich räusperte und sie traurig anblickte: „Feelicitas, es tut mir leid."

Er zuckte leicht zurück, als er Feelicitas zornerfüllten Blick sah. Diese konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und ihr Blick stieß tief in seinen, das er unbehaglich zwei Schritte zurücktrat: „Was tut dir leid?" fragte sie schneidend ruhig: „Das mein Baby weg ist? Das der dunkle Lord deswegen wütend werden wird? Das ich fast gestorben bin? Das du nicht früher da warst? Ich hoffe du wirst einmal an deiner Feigheit ersticken." fauchte sie ihn an und blieb doch beängstigend leise.

Schuldbewusst entgegnete er ihren Blick und man merkte, das er sich dreimal überlegte, was er zu ihren Worten sagen wollte: „Es war auch mein Baby." Sagte er leise, doch das brachte Feelicitas nur dazu, ihm ihren ganzen Frust entgegenzuwerfen: „Auch dein Baby? Was ist eigentlich mit dir los? Haben dich die Todesser wieder den Verstand gekostet? Stehst vor mir und wagst es dein Kind zu nennen? Wir haben uns bei der Zeugung das letzte Mal gesehen und davor nicht öfters, als ich es an den Fingern einer Hand abzählen könnte. Und selbst dann hätte ich noch einige übrig. Uns verbindet nur ein kurzzeitiges Erlebnis unter einen verschneiten Baum an einen eiskalten und verfluchten Tag und ansonsten nur noch sehr viel schlechtes, das ich gar nicht aufzählen darf, wenn ich nicht in Versuchung kommen will, dir den Tod zu wünschen. Für mich bist zu gestorben und ich will mit dir zu tun haben, bete dafür das es weiterhin so bleiben wird." Feelicitas hielt kurz inne um Luft zu holen, Ulysses durch die jähe Erinnerung an seine Demütigung im Wald aufgeschreckt, nutzte den Moment um aufzublicken: „Es tut mir leid." Sagte er noch einmal und es musste ihn wohl all seinen Mut gefordert haben, überhaupt noch etwas zu erwidern.  
Es geschah etwas komisches mit Feelicitas, die Wut kochte in ihr bis zum überschwappen und kam doch nicht raus. In ihr war ein so tiefes Loch, das alles verschluckte. Und wenn sie ihn so anschaute, dann glaubte sie ihm doch, das er die Wahrheit sagte und seine Trauer echt war. Ausgerechnet er, der in seinen früheren Leben, als wahnsinniger Sadist wohl so viele Frauen geschändet hatte, das er wahrscheinlich noch mindestens ein dutzend illegitime Kinder mehr hatte, als nur die zwei Töchter mit seiner Frau Erinys und den Sohn mit Feelicitas. Ihr fiel plötzlich diese Geschichte ein, die er ihr einmal erzählt hatte. Von seiner Todesserfreundin, der dunklen Heilerin. Sie war die Mutter seiner ersten Tochter und er wusste gar nichts von der Existenz der kleinen Mavis. Seine Freundin war von den Todessern umgebracht wurden und erst nach Jahren fand er heraus, das es da noch jemanden gab und holte Mavis zu sich. So war Ulysses nun einmal. Wovon er nichts wusste, scherte ihn auch nicht. Aber wenn er es wusste, dann ging es ihm nahe. Feelicitas war so verwirrt von ihren eigenen Gefühlen, das sie nur noch ihren Kopf zwischen den Knien versenken konnte und sich vor der Welt verkroch.

Ulysses machte keinerlei Anstalten irgendwas tun zu wollen und so verging einige Zeit, ehe Feelicitas sich wieder ein bekam und sich wieder zu ihm umschaute. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich wieder ganz leer. Es brachte nichts zu verhaaren, sie musste etwas tun, denn sie beide durften nicht ewig hier bleiben. Ulysses und sie mussten so schnell es ging weg. Erst einmal raus aus dieser Anstalt und danach war vielleicht Zeit zum weinen.

Ulysses stand immer noch da. Leicht zusammengesackt, aber schrecklich ausdruckslos im bleichen Gesicht. Obwohl er zu ihrer Hilfe kam, war er überhaupt keine Hilfe. Jedenfalls noch nicht. Am liebsten hätte Feelicitas ihm für seine Handlungslosigkeit den Hals umgedreht, doch leider war sie dazu außerstande und es war auch nicht ratsam. Man musste das ganze objektiv betrachten, so unwirklich es auch in dieser Situation erschien, es war der einzigste Weg. Feelicitas atmete tief durch und mühte sich klare Gedanken zu fassen. Sie brauchte Ulysses noch. Er musste etwas für sie tun.

Feelicitas setzte sich richtig auf und blickte ihn flehend an: „Ulysses, sie haben mir das Baby sofort nach der Geburt weggenommen." Sagte sie leise, aber war selber überrascht wie gefasst es klang. „Ich habe es noch nie gesehen und alles was ihr höre ist, das sie sich um alles weitere kümmern wollen. Sie haben etwas zu verbergen und wollten mich zum Schweigen bringen. Ich weiß nicht was für 'Maßnahmen' sie angewendet haben. Sie haben es umgebracht. Bring ihm mir zurück. Bitte!" verlangte Feelicitas schließlich leise und kroch aus dem Bett. Ulysses, der auf der anderen Seite stand, schaute einen Moment an ihr auf und ab. Sie trug immer noch nur diesen Krankenhauskittel und Feelicitas hatte in den letzten Tagen einige blaue Flecken abbekommen, die an ihren Gliedern glänzten. Sie wusste, das sie schrecklich aussah, doch das war nebensächlich und sollte ihn nicht kümmern. Sie wiederholte ihre Bitte und trat auf ihn zu: „Ich weiß nicht wo er ist. Und ohne ihn gehe ich nicht, also bring ihn mir wieder!" endete sie schließlich und fixierte Ulysses eindringlich. Diesem schien ihr Blick sehr unangenehm, doch es war Feelicitas ganz egal, welchen Grauen sie in ihm erweckte. Ihr war alles egal, außer ihr verlorenes Kind.

Ulysses ließ sich Zeit für seine Antwort, vielleicht kämpfte er auch nur mit seiner Stimme. „Feelicitas, ähm... nach all den Wochen, glaube ich nicht, das sich das Baby noch hier befindet. Außerdem haben wir keine Zeit." Äußerte er zaghaft, doch Feelicitas wischte seine Bedenken mit einer Handbewegung weg: „Kann sein das ich mich irre, aber das glaube ich nicht." sagte sie kühl und Ulysses blickte sie komisch an. Es war derselbe Blick, den Feelicitas Zeit ihres Lebens zu sehen bekommen hatte. Wenigstens einmal wusste sie, was ihn so irritierte. Ihre Stille und das sie außerstande war irgendwas zu fühlen wie sie sollte. Mal war sie traurig, dann war alles wieder leer, letztendlich war ihr alles egal und nichts konnte mehr gut werden. Sie sollte weinen, denn ihre Maman Adelaide hatte immer gesagt das würde bei allem helfen, doch Feelicitas konnte nicht mehr. Sie entgegnete Ulysses Blick leicht genervt: „Ich hatte Zeit genug um mir die schlimmsten Dinge auszumalen. Zuerst dachte ich, das Baby könnte überlebt haben und dieses Krankenhaus betreibt Menschenhandel. Doch es ist tot und begraben haben sie es nicht, sonst würde ich hier nicht liegen. Ich habe nichts unterschrieben oder erlaubt, das sie absichert. Ich glaube daran, das es noch hier in diesen Haus ist. Solange bis ich so fertig bin, das ich sie nicht mehr verklagen würde."

Ulysses schüttelte langsam den Kopf: „Ich verstehe noch nicht so ganz. Wäre das nicht etwas übertrieben?" erwiderte er und er hörte sich so an, als wollte er sie beschwichtigen. So unbesorgt er am Anfang auch war, jetzt war er so aufgewühlt, das er nur noch Rücksichtsvoll sein wollte und sie innerlich für verrückt erklärte.

„Nein. Ganz einfach." Sagte sie trocken: „Weil es hätte überleben müssen, aber das tat es nicht. Also mussten sie die Todesursache des Babys untersuchen. Das wäre ein Grund mir den Anblick ersparen zu wollen und je nachdem was sie gefunden haben, wäre es eine Erklärung dafür, warum niemand mit mir über eine Beerdigung gesprochen hat. Und deshalb wirst du jetzt in den Keller gehen, Ulysses. Und du wirst erst wiederkommen, wenn du weißt, was sie mit dem Körper meines Kindes getan haben."

Scheinbar hatte Ulysses verstanden, was sie andeuten wollte, denn er schluckte schwer und schaute sie ungläubig an. Im Keller arbeitete der Pathologe.

„Wenn du es nicht tust, Ullysses, sehe ich mich gezwungen allen die es interessieren wird zu erzählen, das ich noch glaube, das mein Baby lebt. Ich glaube dem Lord wird es sehr interessieren, ob die Muggel ihn seines Eigentums beraubt haben. Du willst doch nicht, das noch mehr Menschen sterben und das du von IHM dafür bestraft wirst, nur weil du zu feige bist um Beweise zu finden, nicht wahr?" ertönte Feelicitas Stimme verächtlich und sie schaute ihn anklagend an. Ulysses starrte entsetzt zurück. Erst jetzt kam ihm die Möglichkeit in den Sinn, was der dunkle Lord tun würde, wenn er an der Wahrheit der Geschehnisse zweifeln musste. „Du hast natürlich nicht daran gedacht, bevor du dich in den Kittel geschwungen hast, oder?" stichelte sie weiter. „Du wirst mir sicher verzeihen, wenn ich es dir sage, aber manchmal bist du zu dumm. Ich gehe nicht ohne mein Kind. Und wenn du verantworten kannst, das Voldemort und seine Anhänger höchstpersönlich herkommen müssen um alles dem Erdboden platt zu machen, dann will ich es nicht schuld sein. Hol mir mein Baby!"

Ulysses wägte einen Moment ab. Tausende Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf und eine alte Erinnerung suchte sich ihren Weg in sein Gedächtnis. Er entgegnete Feelicitas Blick. Ihr Anblick war furchterregend . Nicht gerade weil sie in ihrem Hemdchen so bedrohlich aussah, sondern eher wegen diesem Blick, der in ihrem Augen stand. Der Schmerz und die Wut über ihren Verlust brachten sie um den Verstand. Sie wirkte, als schaute sie durch ihn durch und wäre bereit alles zu tun, nur damit er tat was sie wollte. Das war weder das nette und naive Mädchen, das er bei ihren ersten Zusammentreffen kennen gelernt hatte noch der zornige Racheengel, der sich ihm im Wald von Lerwick eröffnet hatte. Vielmehr erinnerte ihn dieser Blick an ihren Vater Nathaniel Deepwood. Der hatte beizeiten auch dieses Unheimliche in den Augen gehabt. Und schon damals in seiner Kindheit war Ulysses das Gefühl nie losgeworden, das es an einen Inzuchtfall in der Familie liegen musste. Ulysses vertrieb diesen Gedanken schnell wieder. Feelicitas brauchte Hilfe, denn es ging ihr schlecht. Es machte ihm Sorge, denn er wusste, das sie in ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung alleine imstande wäre, auf niemanden mehr Rücksicht zu nehmen. Und egal was sie in ihren Launen sagte um ihn zu provozieren, er war immerhin doppelt so alt wie sie und hatte seinen Teil zu dieser ganzen Sache und dem Baby beigetragen. Ohne das Baby zu gehen war ein Fehler. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, das Feelicitas die Bestätigung brauchte. Und er vielleicht ebenso. Vor allen Dinge würde es ihm den Umgang mit Feelicitas noch viel schwerer machen, wenn er sie einfach mit sich schleppte. Ulysses glaubte nicht so ganz, das sie fähig war, den dunklen Lord auf diese Menschen zu hetzen, aber sicher konnte er nicht sein. Vielleicht waren einige Gerüchte über sie, nicht erfunden. Aber selbst wenn sie schwieg und ihn ignorieren und ablaufen lassen würde, konnte sich dieser Zustand jederzeit wieder ändern. So wie er sie kannte, würde sie sich nicht lange ruhigstellen lassen. Er brauchte sie noch. Ulysses war damals während der ersten Herrschaft des dunklen Lordes ein sadistischer Todesser gewesen, auch wenn er nach seiner Ergreifung durch seinen Wahnsinn als nicht schuldfähig verurteilt worden war und statt in Askaban im Sanatorium landete. Doch heute war er im Vollbesitz seiner geistige Kräfte und doch wieder Todesser. Nichts würde ihm davor bewahren, wie jeder andere der als Wiederholungstäter galt, bestenfalls noch zu lebenslang in Askaban verurteilt zu werden. Und wenn ihm eine mögliche Gefangennahme zum Verhängnis werden würde, was jederzeit geschehen konnte, egal wie unwahrscheinlich die Vernichtung des dunklen Lordes auch war, dann gab es wirklich nicht viele Menschen, die ihm helfen konnten. Vielleicht würden es einige versuchen wollen, doch eine der besten Quellen lief über Mrs. Lefay-Snape, die sowohl über Kontakte zum Umfeld des verstorbenen Dumbledores und vielleicht sogar diesem Orden des Phönix und wenigstens einen geringen Interesse des dunklen Lordes an ihr verfügte. Irgendwann würde er vielleicht ihr Wohlwollen beanspruchen müssen und das würde sie ihm nie geben, wenn er es sich nicht verdiente. Also erklärte er sich bereit, das Baby zu suchen. Hauptsache, Feelicitas blieb ruhig.

Feelicitas schaute Ulysses regungslos nach, als er fast übereilig aus ihrem Zimmer stürzte. Sie hoffte schwer, das er sich alle Mühe gab. Es war schon mutig von Ulysses Rathburn, dem alten Feigling, gewesen, das sein Plan nur aus einen gestohlenen Arztkittel bestand, mit dem er glaubte, die immer noch angeschlagene Feelicitas aus den Fängen des Krankenhauses befreien zu können. Wie töricht musste man dann noch sein, dieses unsichere Unterfangen noch durch die Rettung des Leichnam ihres verstorbenen Säuglings zu erweitern. Dennoch hatte Ulysses sie nicht ausgelacht, als sie darauf bestanden hatte. Warum genau er sich einließ wusste sie nicht, aber er war bereit dafür seinen bereits fast erledigt geglaubten Auftrag aufs Spiel zu setzen. Jede Minute seiner Abwesendheit erschien Feelicitas wie eine Unendlichkeit. Jede Menge Zeit um sich auszumalen, welcher Anblick ihnen bevorstehen mochte. Das Ulysses womöglich jede einzelne Kühlkammer im ganzen Haus ansehen musste, war ihr hingegen gleichgültig. Das war er ihr mindestens schuldig. Sie hatte seine Feigheit genährt indem sie vorgab Voldemort gegenüber anzugeben, das ihr Sohn womöglich gar nicht tot sei, so das auch dieser auf den Beweis bestehen würde, was letztendlich wohl mehr Menschenleben kosten würde, als sie beide zusammen bereit waren zu Opfern. Feelicitas nutzte die Zeit um ihren Kittel durch das schwarze Kleid auszutauchen, welches sie zu Dumbledores Beerdigung und ihren Zusammenbruch danach getragen hatte. Man hatte es in der Wäscherei gewaschen und ihr vor einigen Tagen in den Schrank gelegt, da sie sonst nichts besaß. Auch ohne Spiegel fühlte Feelicitas sich unwohl, sie füllte das Umstandskleid bei weiten nicht mehr aus und alles erinnerte sie an die Fehlgeburt. Eine halbe Stunde noch wartete Feelicitas ungeduldig, doch Ulysses tauchte nicht wieder auf. Stattdessen schien das Personal in Unruhe zu verfallen. Es schien aufgefallen zu sein, das irgendwas geschehen war. Türen klatschten. Auf dem Gang hörte man viele Menschen. Und auch in Feelicitas Zimmer wurde kontrolliert, doch schaffte es gerade noch den Kittel über ihr Kleid zu ziehen, und sich eilig wieder ins Bett zu schmeißen um so zu tun, als ob sie immer noch fixiert und sediert sei. Sollten sie ihr doch das Gegenteil beweisen. Doch so genau schien keiner hinzuschauen und nach einen kurzen Blick, hörte sie, das die Türe wieder von außen geschlossen wurde. Feelicitas Zuversicht an diesen Tag wieder mit Ulysses zusammenzutreffen schwand, denn sein Weg zu ihr war definitiv für die nächsten Stunden abgeschnitten. Sie würde sich also selbst befreien müssen und konnte nur hoffen, das man in der Aufregung vergaß auf sie weiter zu achten. Sie war nicht der einzigste Patient, den die Aufregung aus dem Zimmer getrieben hatte und somit stach ihr Nachthemd nicht sehr hervor. Und als sei das Glück auf ihrer Seite, kam sie am Oberarztzimmer vorbei, dessen Türe weit offen stand, obwohl es verlassen war. Jeden Moment konnte wieder jemand kommen und sie erwischen, doch Feelicitas entschied trotzdem sich in das Zimmer zu schleichen und nach ihrem Zauberstab zu suchen. Man musste sagen, das der Raum nicht gerade ordentlich war und man sah deutlich, das sein Hauptnutzer ihn wohl außer zum arbeiten auch zum schlafen und essen nutzte. Feelicitas durchsuchte den Schreibtisch, der vor kaputt aussehenden Kulis und Überresten der letzten Mahlzeit nur so wimmelte und packte in den Schubladen mehrmals in Dinge, die sie eigentlich nie hätte sehen wollen und es schüttelte sie vor Ekel. Was man nicht alles im Schreibtisch vom Oberarzt der Psychiatrischen Station finden konnte. Liebesspielzeug hätte sie eigentlich nicht dort vermutet. Entnervt ließ sie schließlich vom Tisch ab und fing an sich darüber Gedanken zu machten in wie viele der großen Müllcontainer rund um das Krankenhaus sie würde reinsteigen müssen um dort das gesuchte zu finden, Ihr Blick fiel beiläufig auf das Fensterbrett und dessen vernachlässigte Pflanzen. Hauptsächlich mumifizierte Gerippe, welche staubig waren und wirkten, als wären sie noch nie gegossen wurden. Eine Gießkanne konnte Feelicitas nirgendwo ausmachen. Dafür aber viel ihr umso mehr die einzigste Blume aus, die nicht nur grün und frisch war, sondern auch noch dreimal so groß wie die übrigen. Es wirkte zu makellos. Ahnungsvoll näherte sich Feelicitas der Pflanze und sah ihre Furcht bestätigt. Mit Paketkordel an den dünnen Stamm der Pflanze gebunden steckte ihr wertvoller Zauberstab im Blumentopf. Als wäre es ein Stöckchen. Feelicitas erinnerte sich noch daran, als sie das letzte Mal ihren Zauberstab notgedrungen in einer Blume verstecken musste. Sie ergriff Wut auf den Oberarzt, der das wohl zu verantworten hatte. Als ob er nicht eines der benutzten Essstäbchen hätte nehmen können, die zahlreich herumlagen. Schnell zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus der nassen Erde und während sie ihn noch sorgsam mit einen Zipfel ihres Kittels sauber wischte, fiel ihr auf, das die Pflanze schon nicht mehr so schön frisch aussah und zusammensackte.

Feelicitas verlor weiter keine Zeit, sondern machte sich wieder auf ihren Fluchtweg. Sobald sie die Station verlassen hatte, riss sie sich das Hemd vom Körper und wurde somit zu einer normalen Besucherin. Niemand behelligte sie auf ihren Weg. Darüber war Feelicitas erleichtert, denn selbst mit Zauberstab hätte sie keinen Zauber gekannt, der ihr hätte helfen können. Ihre lückenhaften Kenntnisse beinhalteten keinen guten Gedächtniszauber. Als sie endlich draußen an der frischen Luft war, war es ihr, als würde ein schwerer Stein von ihrer Seele fallen, obwohl es draußen dunkel war. Von Ulysses war nichts zu sehen, doch Feelicitas glaubte auch nicht, das er sich immer noch im Krankenhaus herumtrieb. Andererseits hatten sie kein Wort darüber verloren, wie es weitergehen sollte. Ulysses wollte sie rausholen, aber was danach geschehen sollte, hatte sie bis vor einigen Minuten noch nicht interessiert. Am liebsten wäre sie jetzt einfach wegappariert und hätte alles hinter sich gelassen. Doch da gab es immer noch etwas, das sie nicht zurücklassen konnte. Also musste sie sich doch Ulysses Plänen stellen. Feelicitas zog einen gemächlichen Bogen um das Krankenhaus und war beruhigt, das alles still war. Niemand schien sie zu vermissen und das würde wohl auch noch zwei Stunden bis zur Nachtschicht so bleiben.

Als sie hinterm Krankenhaus den Eingang zum Versorgungsbereich fand, näherte sie sich um das Gebäude wieder zu betreten, als sich eine Hand von hinten schwer auf ihre Schulter legte. Feelicitas entfuhr ein Schrei und sie drehte sich instinktiv herum und wollte zu beißen, bevor sie Ulysses im Dunkeln erkannte.

„Ulysses musst du mich so erschrecken?" fauchte Feelicitas, als sie sich schnell von ihrem Angreifer löste. „Ich dachte es wäre-" Ulysses zog schnell die Hand zurück und Feelicitas erstarrte bei seinen Blick. „Was ist los?"

Er fühlte sich unwohl und Feelicitas hatte eine Ahnung warum das so war. „Sprich seinen Namen nicht mehr laut aus, Feelicitas." Bat er sie: „Er spürt es und in diesen Tagen reicht alleine die Erwähnung, das er dich auf der Stelle finden kann."

Feelicitas war im Begriff ihn auszulachen. Wie oft schon war sie dieser Angst begegnet. Vielleicht kam es, das sie mehr Muggel als Magier war und niemals den Schrecken dieses Namens verinnerlicht hatte. Sie verstand die hochtrabende Bedeutung und die dazu trügerisch sanftklingenden Laute. Aber noch nie war irgendwas geschehen, nur weil es aussprach. Ulysses erschrockener Ausdruck änderte sich nicht. „Okay," sagte sie unsicher: „Er weiß doch das du hier bist. Wenn das alles stimmt, dann sollte es doch nichts ausmachen."

„Kommt darauf an, was man vorhat." Erwiderte er und atmete tief durch. „Vielleicht hast du einfach nur immer Glück gehabt. Doch die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Du-weißt-schon-wer hat mir aufgetragen es dir begreiflich zu machen."

„Der 'gute Ratschlag' kommt von ganz oben?" fragte sie am Sinn des ganzen zweifelnd. Ulysses nickte nur. Feelicitas blickte auf das was er in den Armen hatte und schaute fragend an ihm herunter: „Warum schleppst du ein Laken mit dir rum?"

„Ich bin in der Wäscherei gewesen und dachte mir, das könnten wir brauchen."

„Willst du dich als Dementor verkleiden? Muggel fallen darauf nicht herein." Erwiderte sie giftig. Ulysses verdrehte genervt die Augen und schob ihr das Laken in die Arme. Sogleich merkte Feelicitas ihren Irrtum. Zwischen dem dünnen Stoff war etwas festes eingewickelt. Ulysses ernster Blick gab ihr die letzte Bestätigung.

„Ist das?" Entfuhr es ihr leise und sie wurde blasser. Als sie Anstalten machte, das Lake zu entwirren, legte sich Ulysses Hand schwer auf ihre und Feelicitas zuckte zurück. Er schüttelte wortlos den Kopf und als sie nicht weiter reagierte und ihn nur anstarrte murmelte er: „Nicht hier. Wir sollte uns einen besseren Ort suchen." Feelicitas fühlte sich zittrig und nur sein nervöser Blick bewog sie kurz inne zu halten. Sie erinnerte sich wieder ihrer Umgebung und schaute sich suchend um. Immer noch suchte niemand nach ihr. Ein unangenehmer Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase, und sie wandte sich wieder Ulysses zu, als sie merkte, das sie beide davon umgeben waren: „Was stinkt denn da so?" fragte sie ahnungsvoll und ging zögernd der vermeintlichen Geruchsquelle nach. „Lass die Finger davon, Mädchen!" fuhr Ulysses sie fast schon grob an, als sie wieder ans Laken ging und Feelicitas fuhr ängstlich auf. Er schien sich auch nicht wohl zu fühlen, trotzdem versuchte er ruhig zu bleiben: „Das kommt von mir. Es ist alles in Ordnung, du hast den Kleinen wieder und nichts nimmt ihn dir jetzt weg. Niemand verfolgt uns und wir kümmern uns später darum. Du hast so lange gewartet, also bitte gib uns noch eine halbe Stunde." bat er sie geduldig und doch merkte Feelicitas, das er nervös war. Trotzdem hatte er recht. „Was hast du getan, das du so stinkst?" fragte sie fast flüsternd, da ihre Übelkeit immer noch nie ganz verklungen war.

„Ich habe die Mülltonnen durchwühlt-" Feelicitas Augen wurden schlagartig wieder größer und erstarrten, doch er unterbrach ihren Gedankengang schnell. „Reg dich nicht auf, nicht deswegen. Für deinen Zauberstab bin ich da reingekrochen, nicht für..." bemühte er sich sie zu beruhigen. Feelicitas gab sich alle Mühe, doch die Antwort, wo er das Baby gefunden hatte, blieb er ihr schuldig. Es beruhigte sie nicht gerade, das er sie nicht von ihren grauenhaften Vorstellungen befreien konnte. Ulysses schien erleichtert zu sein, das sie doch ziemlich ruhig blieb und er schaute sie schief an: „Feelicitas, mach dir keine Gedanken, es ist vorbei und hier gibt es nichts, was noch wichtig ist, außer deinen Zauberstab. Ich benutze keinen mehr, falls du es vergessen hast und es besteht keine Möglichkeit dir einen anderen zu besorgen. Ich glaube keiner von uns hat gerade so viele Galleonen bei sich, geschweige denn die Adresse eines guten Herstellers." Redete Ulysses auf sie ein, doch Feelicitas hörte ihm kaum zu. Sie dachte noch einen Moment darüber nach, das sie dieses Krankenhaus sehr bald schon aus ihren Erinnerungen tilgen konnte. Vielleicht würde sie bald ihr Denkarium wiederhaben und konnte alles im See der anderen vergessenen Erinnerungen verschwinden lassen. Nicht alles, aber soviel, das sie nicht mehr zittern musste, wenn sie an die letzten Wochen dachte. Als Ulysses plötzlich schwieg und sie merkwürdig anstarrte, schenkte sie ihm ein kurzes Lächeln, ehe sie ihm mit erleichterter Miene ihren Zauberstab präsentierte. „Ich habe ihn in einen Blumentopf gefunden." Sagte sie und es klang in ihren eigenen Ohren schon etwas säuerlich. Ulysses schien sich aus ihren Launen nicht viel zu machen und grinste. Es erschien Feelicitas in ihrer Situation höchst unpassend, denn es war jenes Grinsen, das ihn viel jünger und anziehender erschienen ließ, als er wirklich war. Damit hatte er sie rumbekommen. Mit diesen Grinsen hatte ihre Freundschaft angefangen und war ihre kurzzeitige Liebschaft in Hass umgeschlagen. Es erschien Feelicitas, als wäre das in einen anderen Leben gewesen. Ulysses ließ sich nicht von ihr beirren: „Die liebe Klemencia, machte das öfters in unserer Schulzeit. Das soll angeblich gut für das Wachstum sein. Hat bei mir aber nicht so sehr geholfen, während sie in Kräuterkunde nie etwas anderes als ein Ohnegleichen erhielt."

Das er gerade jetzt von Klee sprach, die mit ihm und Feelicitas Vater in derselben Jahrgangsstufe in Hogwarts gewesen waren, bestätigte Feelicitas mehr als alles andere, was sich geändert hatte. Auch wenn Ulysses Ausstrahlung und Verhalten ihn nach wie vor zum Frauenheld machten, war Feelicitas gegen seinen Charme immun geworden. Sein Humor war unpassend und so antwortete sie nichts. Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen kippte erheblich und sein Blick wurde wieder ernst. Er wirkte unsicher, als ob er gemerkt hatte, das es nicht gerade taktvoll war. Feelicitas wurde argwöhnig, als er sich im Begriff an ihr vorbeizugehen ihr eindeutig zu nahe kam, doch da war es schon zu spät und mit einen schonungslosen Griff verdrehte er ihre Hand, so das ihr der Zauberstab mit einen Aufschrei daraus entglitt.

Aufgebracht und irritiert starrte sie ihn an und konnte sich wegen des Bündels nicht helfen. Er trat zur Vorsicht einige Schritte zurück und steckte ihren Zauberstab in die Innentasche seines verschlissenen Parkas. „Was soll das?" fauchte sie und drückte ihre schmerzende Hand gegen sich. Beschwichtigend hob er kurz die Arme: „Stell dich nicht so an, ich hab dir schon nichts gebrochen. Aber du verstehst sicher, das ich das Ding nicht in der Kehle haben will und mich absichere, bevor ich dich mitnehme. Also bitte sei lieb und komm. Die Nacht ist nicht mehr lang und wir sollten langsam gehen." Bat er sie und man hörte heraus, das er sich nicht viele Hoffnungen machte, dass sie es ihm so einfach machen würde. Und damit sollte er Recht behalten. Feelicitas Blick verdüsterte sich und sie richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf, einiges mehr als seine Größe von 1.50 m. „Nein." Sagte sie verbissen und es klang Trotz durch: „Du warst noch nie der Schlauste, aber wenn du meinst, ich lasse mir gefallen, einfach zum dunklen Lord mitgeschleppt zu werden, dann ist es das dümmste, was du von mir annehmen kannst. Gib mir meinen Zauberstab wieder oder ich hol ihn mir." Ulysses wich von seinen Standpunkt nicht ab, jedenfalls rührte er sich nicht. „Ulysses, du bist alt und in erbärmlichen Zustand. Ich bin jünger und größer als du und obwohl ich abgenommen habe, dürfte ich noch immer schwer als du sein. Willst du das ausprobieren?"

Ulysses schüttelte nur den Kopf und nahm sie nicht ernst: „Ich habe dich und das Kind nicht aus diesen Krankenhaus geholt um dich zu retten oder dir einen Gefallen zu tun. Wir sind im Krieg und täglich gibt es Tote. Ich will nicht das meine Töchter für deine Dummheiten bezahlen müssen. Du hast nicht mehr viel wohin zu gehen könntest. Und selbst wenn der Phönixorden sich deiner annehmen wollte, dann wärst du nicht sicher. Erst kürzlich gab es auf ihrer Seite erhebliche Verluste. Also, willst du es ausprobieren, Feelicitas?" fragte er für sein Temperament erstaunlich herausfordernd zurück. „Halte mich für dumm, aber ich war nicht umsonst in Ravenclaw. Im Gegensatz zu dir, verfüge ich über meinen UTZ-Abschluss, eine umfassende Ausbildung und einige recht erfahrungsreiche Jahre im Dienste der Todesser. Willst du austesten, in wie weit ich bereit wäre, mich meiner Kenntnisse zu erinnern und deinen Zauberstab zu nutzen?"

„Das würdest du nicht machen." erwiderte sie ungläubig, doch eigentlich war sie sich gar nicht mehr so sicher. Er musste an das Wohl seiner Familie denken und handelte dementsprechend. Er war so entschlossen, er würde es tun. Er konnte alles mit ihr tun und allein wie sie war, hätte sie keine Chance ihn aufzuhalten. Ihre Vertrautheit hatte Feelicitas darüber hinwegsehen lassen, das sie sich mit ihrer Rettung ihm ausgeliefert hatte. Wer weiß welchen Schaden seine Seele durch die ständige Nähe zu Voldemort genommen hatte.

„Es sind Ordensmitglieder gestorben?" fragte sie und ihre Stimme verriet, das sie Ulysses die Führung zugestand.

„Ich weiß nur von einem. Mad-Eye Moody, der Auror." Erwiderte er und beäugte sie weiterhin wachsam.

„Den kannte ich." Sagte sie leise und erinnerte sich daran, dass sie ihn das letzte Mal auf Dumbledores Beerdigung von weiten gesehen hatte. Damals, in ihrer Zeit im Grimauldplace hatte er sie öfters mit seinen magischen Auge taxiert, doch nie hatte er sie bedroht. Wenn sie in den ganzen Wochen mehr als zwei Sätze miteinander gewechselt hatten, war das noch viel. Aber immerhin war es Alastor Moody, eine der Hauptstützen des Ordens. Nach einen Moment nickte Feelicitas schließlich. „Okay. Du kannst mich zurück in die Hölle bringen, doch nur unter einer Bedingung." Und als sie ihm sagte was sie wollte, wusste sie, dass er es ihr nie im Leben abschlagen konnte.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	4. Wunde Seelen Teil1

Fading Hope 

By Feelicitas Lefay

**Kapitel 4**

Wunde Seelen 

**Teil1**

_Ein verlassener Trampelpfad auf dem Land, eine halbe Stunde später_

„Ich kann dir die Koordinaten später sagen, falls du irgendwann mal herkommen willst." Sagte Ulysses und unterbrach damit die Stille, die schwer auf ihnen lastete. Immer noch machte er keinerlei Anstalten ihren Zauberstab zurückzugeben. Feelicitas kam sich zum ersten Mal in seiner Anwesendheit erheblich jünger vor, als sie sowieso schon war.

„Hast du keine Angst, das ich dann weglaufe? Meinen Weg werde ich dann ja wohl von alleine finden." fragte sie spitz zurück, doch er vorzog keine Miene und schien sich sehr sicher zu sein. Sein Respekt vor ihr hatte seit der letzten halben Stunde schwer gelitten und so konnte es Feelicitas nicht überzeugen, das in seinen Ton sich eine Strenge einschlich, als würde er eines seiner Kinder zur Ordnung rufen: „Spiel jetzt keine Spielchen. Du hättest schon die ganze Zeit weggekonnt und hast es nicht getan."

Feelicitas widersprach nicht, es war kindisch sich gegen sein Verhalten aufzulehnen, wenn er doch eigentlich recht hatte. So antwortete sie nur müde: „Du kannst es mir sagen, obwohl ich bezweifle, das ich noch mal freiwillig apparieren will." Es klang in ihren eigenen Ohren sehr unglücklich und natürlich entging es auch Ulysses nicht. „Das du es gelernt hast ist Grund genug es auch zu tun. Für Zauberer ist es genauso notwendig, wie für Muggel das Auto fahren. Es kann dir nicht helfen um hieraus zu entkommen, aber es kann auf den Weg dahin ganz nützlich sein."

Es klang nicht so, das er sich lustig machte, eher als ob er bemüht war sie aufzuheitern.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich mache mir ständig diese Gedanken. Vielleicht waren zu oft Dementoren in der Nähe, aber mir kommt nur noch trauriges in den Sinn. Und es ist so kalt. Vielleicht hätte ich nicht aus Spinner's End weglaufen dürfen. Ich habe es für die Kinder getan, aber habe ich ihnen damit einen Gefallen getan? Das Apparieren hat mich verleitet zu viel zu wollen. Es hat mich so weit weggebracht, das mir keiner mehr helfen konnte in diesen Park. Ich glaube ich will nie wieder in einen Park gehen." Sie drückte das Bündel enger an ihre Brust und seufzte: „Ach, wäre ich doch nur nach der Beerdigung in Hogwarts geblieben, statt mich von diesen dummen Zentauren aus dem Wald wegscheuchen zu lassen. Vielleicht wäre ich dann noch zu Madame Pomfrey gekommen und sie hätte helfen können."

„Vielleicht hätte sie etwas machen können, doch das kann man nicht wissen. Sicher ist nur, das Poppy Pomfrey sehr schwatzsüchtig ist, wie ich aus meiner Schulzeit her noch weiß. Sie behält kein Geheimnis für sich." Wandte Ulysses bemüht ein, doch Feelicitas schüttelte den Kopf: „Reden wir von derselben Person? Ich weiß einige Geheimnisse, die sie gewahrt hat. Sie wusste von meiner ersten Schwangerschaft und dem Kaiserschnitt. Sie wusste das Severus nicht nur dem Namen nach der Vater von Serena ist und ich habe mich immer gut mit ihr verstanden."

„Feelicitas, in Extremsituationen denken viele Menschen nicht mehr klar. In all der Aufregung hätten sie erst einmal auf Nummer sicher gehen wollen. Du bist Mrs. Snape, die vor dem was vom Ministerium übrig ist, ebenso wie vor dem dunklen Lord flüchtige Frau von Severus Snape. Dem Mörder eines der mächtigsten und einflussreichsten Magiers der Welt. Sie fragen nicht lange nach Feelicitas. Sie hätten dich schon in Spinner's End gerne festgenommen. Du kannst froh sein, das niemand dann auf der Beerdigung auf dich geachtet hat. Das Ministerium wird es nicht kümmern was genau hinter der Geschichte steckt und das du schwanger warst. Selbst wenn du an dem Tag auf dem Weg nach Askaban auf dem Bootstransport niedergekommen wärst, hätte dich nichts mehr retten können und das Baby wäre im Wasser gelandet."

Feelicitas schaute geschockt durch seinen grausamen Spruch auf.

„Ach komm schon Feelicitas. Hätte, wenn und aber, ändern nichts daran wie es geschehen ist." Versuchte er auf sie einzureden, doch Feelicitas Augen zeigten blanke Wut. „Du Mistkerl, willst du mir etwa sagen, das ich froh sein soll, das es so geschehen ist? Das ich es etwa gut getroffen habe, nur weil die Ärzte mir das Baby umgebracht haben und ich es ohne größere Schäden überlebte? Das ich froh sein soll, weil ich weder mich noch sonst jemanden umbringen kann um noch etwas zu machen, damit ich es ändern kann oder damit ich meinen Schmerz vergesse? Ulysses Rathburn, ich hätte mich lieber von diesem Boot in die Fluten rund um Askaban gestürzt, als bewusstlos und festgebunden in einen Bett dazuliegen und alles tatenlos geschehen zu lassen."

„Du hast noch soviel, das besser ist als der Tod. Du hast Serena, die auf ihre Mutter wartet und gute Freunde, die dir helfen werden. Du lebst und bist gesund, und wenn du Glück hast, bleibst das so und du kannst früher oder später wieder mit deiner Tochter und deinen Freunden zusammentreffen. Wenn du dich aber entscheidest ins Wasser zu gehen, dann wirfst du alles weg."

„Vielleicht aber finde ich auch endlich meine Freiheit." Giftete Feelicitas zurück.

„Das wäre unwahrscheinlich. Ich hörte gerüchteweise, das du es geschafft haben sollst bei den Ausbrüchen von Askaban zu flüchten und bis ans Land zu schwimmen. Solche Dinge gelingen nur einmal im Leben."

„Ich weiß. Wer immer es dir erzählt hat, wird in dieser Sache nicht gelogen haben. Der Tag in Askaban war einer der schlimmsten in meinen Leben. Diese Kälte überall und die Dementoren nahmen mich schwer mit. Immer, wenn sie mir zu nahe kamen, kamen Dinge in mir hoch. Ich glaube, es ist die Beerdigung meines

Vaters. Dauernd sehe ich diese Szenen vor mir und ich kann nicht einmal genug Wut auf dich zusammenbekommen um nicht mehr traurig sein zu müssen. Ich... mag keine Dementoren. Damals war ich so außer mir und hatte keine anderen Gedanken, als zu fliehen. So verzweifelt wie ich war, entriss ich Peter Pettigrew den Zauberstab und wendete ihn gegen ihn. Ich hatte zum ersten Mal einen Zauberstab, obwohl ich schon Monate beim dunklen Lord verbracht hatte. Aber erst in dem Moment entdeckte ich die Magie. Ich kann verstehen, wenn keiner es für möglich hält, aber ich bin bis ans Land gekommen. Zuerst bin ich geschwommen und dann ließ ich mich treiben. Zuletzt verlor ich das Bewusstsein. Das ich überlebt habe war mir nur möglich, da sich gerade in diesen Stunden die gesamte ungenutzte Magie meines bisherigen Lebens freigesetzt hatte und mich vor dem ertrinken schützte." Feelicitas verfiel in Gedanken, als sie daran zurückdachte. Ulysses sprach sie hart an: „Eben deswegen solltest du nicht darauf vertrauen, das die Dinge immer so gut enden. Glaub mir, ich sah mehr Menschen eines so grausamen Todes sterben, das du dir gar nicht vorstellen kannst, wovon ich überhaupt rede. Und es waren nicht immer nur Menschen, die mir gleichgültig waren. Halte dich zurück und fordere nicht soviel heraus. Du bist Du-weißt-schon-wer von Nutzen, also schau das es so bleibt. Es gibt kein Entkommen, aber es gibt sichere Wege Gefahren auszuweichen, als immer wieder wegzulaufen."

Einige Zeit lang sagte Feelicitas darauf nichts und folgte Ulysses still auf dem verlassenen Waldweg. Schließlich aber als ihr Weg vor einen der größten Bäume auf einer Wiese zuende ging, riss sie sich zusammen und wandte sich ihm wieder zu: „Warum sind wir nicht direkt hierher appariert?"

„Wenn du irgendwann wieder herkommen möchtest, musst du doch wissen wo das Grab ist. Du apparierst doch nie mehr, hast du gesagt." Erwiderte er seltsam bedrückt. Feelicitas schaute sich um und beugte sich zu einen hellen Stein runter, der vor dem Baum lag. In der Dunkelheit sah sie kaum was darauf geschrieben stand. „Warum ausgerechnet hier? Wem gehört dieser Stein? Der liegt hier doch nicht aus Zufall, oder?" fragte sie neugierig und Ulysses kniete sich neben sie ins hohe Sommergras. „Kalliope Milano liegt hier begraben." Erwiderte er so leise, das sie ihn kaum verstanden hätte. Der Name erinnerte sie an etwas: „Milano...Liam hat mir mal von einer Amaryllis Milano erzählt, waren die verwandt?"

„Amaryllis? Das war eine der vielen älteren Halbgeschwister von Kalliope." Noch bevor er mehr sagen konnte, viel Feelicitas ein, wen er meinte: „Ist das nicht die Heilerin?"

„Ja, sie war die Mutter meiner Tochter Mavis." Erwiderte er immer noch seltsam entrückt.

„Warum liegt sie hier auf dieser Baumwiese?" äußerte Feelicitas zaghaft und Ulysses schaute sie sehr traurig an: „ Als Kind hat sie hier in der Nähe oft ihre Sommer verbracht und zwischen den Bäumen gespielt. Kalliope fand es hier sehr friedlich und ruhig und deswegen hat sie mir dann diesen Ort gezeigt. Ich fühlte mich hier besser und meine Kopfschmerzen und der ganze Wahnsinn waren lange nicht so schlimm wie sonst. An dem Tag sind wir zusammengekommen. Unter diesen Baum haben wir uns das erste Mal geküsst. Ich sollte sagen können, das wir jung und vielleicht auch verliebt waren, doch so einfach war es nicht. Trotzdem waren es einige der schönsten Stunden, inmitten des Alptraums, den wir damals lebten."

„Was ist mit Kalliope geschehen? Warum liegt sie nicht bei ihrer Familie auf einen Friedhof?" drängte Feelicitas nach und Ulysses schien von ihrer Neugier nicht sehr abgestoßen und fing an zu erzählen: „Als ich ins Sanatorium kam, brach unser Kontakt ab. Ich hoffte, das sie mir mal schreiben würde. Ich war alleine mit allem und vermisste sie so sehr. Ich schrieb ihr unzählige Briefe, aber ich hörte kein Wort. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, das sie mich vergessen hatte. Sie war bei mir gewesen, obwohl ich wahnsinnig war und das hat sie nicht abgeschreckt, warum sollte sie dann den Kontakt abbrechen? Mir war klar, das etwas geschehen sein musste. Nachdem ich aus dem Sanatorium raus war, habe ich Erinys für eine Woche in Kanada alleine zurückgelassen um Kalliope zu suchen. Ich fing bei ihren Eltern an. Ich brach in ihr altes Zimmer im Haus ihrer Eltern ein Sie war nicht dort, doch fand ich eine Kiste mit Briefen. Briefe, die Kalliope an mich geschrieben hatte, die aber nie ankamen. Das Sanatorium hatte keinen einzigen Brief weitergeleitet, weder meine an sie, noch ihre an mich. Man hat alles an ihre Eltern zurückgeschickt. In dem Briefen, da sagte sie... sie waren voll von verzweifelten Fragen. Sie vermisste mich und sie war so verzweifelt und verstand nicht, warum ich nicht antwortete. Kalliope schrieb mir von Mavis. Ich wusste von nichts und sie hatte ganz alleine unsere Tochter zur Welt gebracht. Ich wollte nichts anderes, als zu ihr um alles aufzuklären. Sie musste denken, ich würde sie wegen dem Kind hassen. Das ich deswegen nicht mehr zurückgeschrieben hätte. Doch sie war weg. Nur wegen dem Sanatorium. Was hätten ein paar Briefe denn ausgemacht? Wer bestimmt so etwas? Wir waren beide erwachsen und sie wäre nicht von mir belästigt worden und mich hätte es nicht noch verrückter machen können. Alles was danach geschah, war nur, wegen den Heilern im Sanatorium. Ich kann deinen Schmerz und die Wut verstehen Feelicitas, denn ich ging durch eine ganz ähnliche Hölle. Erst dachte ich, Kalliope hätte sich einfach irgendwann abgesetzt, weil sie von mir enttäuscht war. Und so versuchte ich über ihre Mutter, die mich glücklicherweise mit meinen alten Selbst nicht mehr in Verbindung zog, mehr rauszubekommen. Ich erfuhr das Kalliope verschwunden war. Niemand wusste wo sie war und selbst ihre Mutter wusste nichts von Mavis. Das war der Punkt an dem alles in mir zusammenbrach. Ich wusste, das es zu spät war. Die Todesser mussten sie gefunden haben. Mir war die Gefahr egal und ich suchte alle Todesserverstecke auf, die ich kannte. Doch egal wo ich hinkam, sie waren immer verlassen. Bis ich sie schließlich doch fand."

Ulysses hielt in seiner Erzählung inne und seufzte tief und blinzelte einige Tränen weg. Er versuchte es vergebens und immer mehr traten in seine Augen, bis er anfing zu schlurzen. „Ich sah in meinen Leben viele Leichen und habe in meiner Zeit alles andere getan als darüber mit der Wimper zu zucken, doch diese wird mich immer in meinen Alpträumen verfolgen.. Ich erkannte sie sofort als Kalliope, obwohl nichts mehr außer die roten Haare ihr noch ähnlich sah. Doch ich wusste tief in mir, dass es Kalliope war. Sie war durch eine Eisenkette um den Hals an die Wand gebunden wurden. Ich klammerte mich einen Moment lang an die unsinnige Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht noch lebte, aber alle Hilfe kam zu spät. Sie war so trocken, dass sie schon lange Tod gewesen sein musste. Die Schweine haben sie elendig verdursten lassen und es muss lange gedauert haben, so ausgemagert ihr Körper war. Als ich die Kette verschwinden ließ und sie aufhob, wog sie nicht mehr als ein Kind. Ich ... ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Ihre Mutter hätte es nicht gut aufgenommen, wenn ich mit Kalliope zu ihnen gekommen wäre. Sie hätten dann gewusst, wer ich bin und mir die Schuld gegeben. Ich hielt Kalliope wohl stundenlang in den Armen, bevor mir dieser Ort hier einfiel. Also brachte ich sie her und vergrub sie dort unter ihrem Lieblingsbaum."

„Was ist mit Mavis unterdessen geschehen?" Feelicitas konnte die Frage nicht unterdrücken, zu sehr erinnerte es sie an ihre eigene Geschichte.

„Mavis? Ich machte mir nicht sehr viele Hoffnungen, das sie noch lebte. Aber solange ich ihre Leiche nicht fand, konnte ich nicht ruhen. Das sollte niemand erleben." Feelicitas kamen ein Paar Tränen bei der Erinnerung an ihre entführte Tochter Letizia und ihren toten Sohn und es gelang ihr kaum sie zu unterdrücken und dabei weiter zuhören zu können. Ulysses konnte heulen wie er wollte und obwohl es ein wenig selbstsüchtig war, konnte sie ihn verstehen. Doch selber wollte sie nicht weinen.

„Ich fand schließlich heraus, das sie von einer Großfamilie aufgenommen wurde. Keine liebenden Zieheltern. Ganz und gar nicht. Sie waren niedere Todesser, arm und verroht. Mavis haben sie nur genommen um etwas ganz für sich zu haben, das sie drangsalieren konnten. Was meine Kleine mir später erzählte... kein Kind sollte so leben müssen. Sie wusste von ihrer Mutter und mir. Sie wusste das Kalliope verdurstet in diesem Kerker lag. Sie wusste es, weil sie dabei war und an jeden Tag ihres Lebens durch ihre neuen Eltern daran erinnert wurde. Sie sollte artig sein und sich benehmen, sondern drohte man ihr, dass sie in den Kerker zu ihre Mutter gesteckt werden würde! Mavis war so froh, das ich sie da rausholte. Sie kannte mich eigentlich gar nicht und trotzdem gab sie mir einfach ihre kleine Hand und folgte mir. Ich nahm sie mit nach Kanada und weihte Erinys ein. Sie liebt Mavis genauso wie Umbra. Ich muss sagen, sie war den beiden immer eine bessere Mutter, als ich es als Vater bin. Ich kann nie vergessen was gewesen wäre, wenn Kalliopes Briefe mich erreicht hätten. Welches Leid Mavis erspart geblieben wäre. Immer wenn ich sie ansehe, selbst heute noch wenn ich auf die junge Frau blicke, die sie viel zu schnell wird, dann erinnere ich mich zugleich immer wieder an das kleine Mädchen , dass ich in einen verkommenen Garten fand und das vor Freude ganz außer sich war, als ich sie mitnahm. Ich habe immer versucht alles wieder gut zu machen, doch habe ich immer noch das Gefühl dabei zu versagen. Mavis nimmt die Vergangenheit immer noch mit. Erinys meinte immer, das ich Mavis zu sehr verhätschele, doch ich konnte ihr einfach nie böse sein." Er schaute auf und wischte sich die letzten Tränen weg: „Vielleicht verstehst du jetzt noch besser wie aus dem verkorksten Ulysses Rathburn über die Jahre Lennart Gray, 'der liebende Familienvater', wurde."

„Für mich ist Lennart Gray gestorben. Auch wenn du in der Welt auch weiterhin unter diesem Decknamen unterwegs bist, für mich wirst du immer Ulysses Rathburn bleiben. Von dem Schock erhole ich mich nie."

Ulysses wirkte ein wenig darüber bedrückt und Feelicitas fand ihre Worte in dieser Situation wenig passend. „Aber davon abgesehen, hast du auch als Ulysses Rathburn annehmbare Seiten. Manchmal empfinde ich etwas Mitleid mit dir. Es muss dich große Überwindung gekostet haben, das du dich getraut hast, mir noch mal über den Weg zu laufen und das du dann noch mit mir redest könnte man unter anderen auch mutig nennen. Aber es wird das einzige Mal bleiben. Ich will nicht, das wir uns wieder gut verstehen, das begreifst du doch. Ich rede nicht gerne mit dir und du solltest nicht mit mir reden. Bei unserer Vorgeschichte können unsere ähnlichen Erlebnisse nicht über alles hinweghelfen. Jetzt gerade, tut es mir gut, aber ich glaube bald schon wird mir der Gedanke unangenehm werden."

„Mir auch." Gestand er nickend ein. Feelicitas drängte sich immer noch ein Vorbehalt gegen sein Vorhaben auf. „Das ist wenigstens ehrlich." Erwiderte sie zögernd: „ Ich will dich nicht verletzen, aber warum sollte mein Sohn hier begraben werden? Ich weiß nichts von Kalliope."

„Kalliope war ein herzensguter Mensch. Liam und Severus kannten sie und würden dir nichts gegenteiliges über sie sagen können, falls du einmal danach fragen willst. Ich dachte einfach, das hier wäre gut, damit er nicht so alleine ist. Ich finde es tröstlich, das jemand auf der anderen Seite ist, von der ich weiß, dass sie so gut über den Kleinen wacht, wie ich es für Mavis tue. Es erschien mir der richtige Ort zu sein. Besser als der Friedhof."

„In Plymouth?" fragte sie interessiert und er wandte ihr einen ernsten Blick zu: „Mein Kind soll neben Nathaniel ruhen? Niemals." Es beleidigte Feelicitas, schließlich verlangte er von ihr auf seine Forderungen einzugehen, doch letztendlich machte das auch nichts mehr aus und sie gab ihr Einverständnis.

„Miriel wird vielleicht auch ein Auge auf ihn werfen, wo immer sie jetzt auch sind." Sagte sie leise und es war weniger an Ulysses gewandt, sondern um sich selber davon zu überzeugen.

Durch Ulysses Hilfe schaffte Feelicitas einen herumliegenden Ast in eine schaufelähnliche Form zu verwandeln. Sie war vom Ergebnis nicht sehr überzeugt und bot Ulysses an, das sie sich eine richtige Schaufel besorgen sollten. Das verwachsene Grab mit Magie zu öffnen traute sich keiner von ihnen. Ulysses ging auf ihren Vorschlag nicht ein und begnügte sich mit dem Ast und seinen Händen, als er ein Loch buddelte.

Feelicitas schaute ihm unwohl zu, sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen ihm zu helfen. Es würde wohl bis zum Morgen dauern, ehe das Grab groß genug für ihre Zwecke war. Es dämmerte schon und das Licht hätte genügt um ihren Sohn anzuschauen. Sie hatte bis vor einer Stunde noch keinen anderen Gedanken gehabt und nun traute sie sich nicht mehr. Als Ulysses eine kurze Pause einlegte und zu ihr aufschaute, schien er zu merken, was los war. „Willst du ihn dir gar nicht anschauen?"

Fragte er vorsichtig.

„Mir ist der Mut vergangen." Gestand Feelicitas versonnen: „Nicht, weil er langsam warm wird und ich Angst habe vor der Verwesung. Ich habe Angst, das ich mein eigenes Kind nicht erkenne. Du kannst es nicht wissen, es weiß ja kaum jemand, aber bevor Vol-", sie konnte sich gerade noch abbrechen und blickte entschuldigungssuchend zu ihren Begleiter hinüber. „Tut mir leid, ich hab nicht daran gedacht. Also... schon bevor Du-weißt-schon-wer seinen Körper wiedererlangte, hatte er eine feste Gestalt. Er war wie ein Baby. Aber kein Baby konnte je so schlimm gewesen sein, wie diese horrorhafte Ausgeburt der Hölle. Das habe ich zumindest immer geglaubt. ER wurde immer in diesen Umhang gewickelt und... er verlangte oft, das ich ihm vor dem Kamin Gesellschaft leistete und sogar in den Schoß nahm. Das beruhigte ihn scheinbar und ich muss gestehen, so friedlich wie damals war er mir noch am liebsten. Ich erinnerte mich kaum noch daran. Bis heute. Was ist, wenn mein Baby ihm gleicht? Was ist, wenn ich mein Leben lang mich daran erinnere das mich mein eigener Sohn angewidert hat?" Hilfesuchend blickte sie zu Ulysses hinüber. „Du hast ihn doch gesehen, als du ihn aus der Kühlkammer geholt hast, oder? Wie sah er aus?" flehend sah sie ihn an, bevor sie ihre Augen verschloss. Ulysses schien von ihrer Enthüllung noch so verstört gewesen zu sein, das es einen Moment dauerte, ehe er antwortete: „Na ja. Sie haben gründlich nach der Todesursache gesucht und er war wochenlang da. Ich kannte schlimmeres. Aber ich glaube nicht, das es dir etwas ausmachen sollte. Es ist ein kleiner Junge und kein Monster. Er war bestimmt einmal niedlich. Schau ruhig. Aber... sei etwas vorsichtig, es... es schuppt ein wenig."

Feelicitas schaute zunächst nicht hin, als sie den kleinen Körper freilegte und den kalten Kopf ertastete. Als ihre Hände tiefer zum Oberkörper fuhren, wurde die Haut rauer. Schließlich glitten ihre Finger über die kleinen Nähte, die der Pathologe hinterlassen hatte. Je tiefer sie fühlte umso schwammiger erschien ihr die Haut. Sie verdeckte blind aber sorgsam den Oberkörper wieder und dann öffnete sie die Augen und musterte das wie schlafend wirkende Baby. Im dämmernden Morgenlicht war gnädigerweise wenig von den bläulichen Hautverfärbungen zu erkennen und durch das Laken merkte man nicht mehr viel von der schwammigen Haut. Der Junge hatte kleine dunkle Haare auf dem Kopf. Zaghaft und sanft strich Feelicitas in einer liebevollen Gestik über seine Wange. Es war weich und durch ihre eigene Körperwärme nicht mehr sehr kalt, doch davon merkte sie nichts. „Er hätte deine Haare bekommen." Sagte sie schließlich und Ulysses kroch näher an sie und wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, doch Feelicitas zog sich zurück. „Fass mich nicht an!" fauchte sie aufgestört und erschrak ein wenig bei seinen Anblick über ihren abweisenden Ton. Sie schaut ihn nervös entschuldigend an, damit er es verstand. Dieser Moment musste ihr alleine gehören.

„Okay." Sagt er nur und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Dabei sah er so verloren aus, als würde er dringend eine Umarmung für sich selber brauchen. Feelicitas konnte ihn seinen Eigennutz nicht verübeln. Sie selber fühlte sich elendig, doch es sollte nicht Ulysses sein, der ihre Schuldgefühle minderte. Geduldig wandte er sich ab und grub weiter. Als er fertig war trauter er sich kaum Feelicitas wieder anzusprechen. Doch die Zeit drängte und selbst Feelicitas vergaß es nicht: „Wie nennen wir ihn?" fragte sie plötzlich: „Es gibt zu viele Kinder auf deren Grabsteinen nur Baby steht, oder die gänzlich ohne Namen verscharrt werden. Ich möchte ihn in Erinnerung haben, als hätte es ein Leben mit ihm geben können."

„Hast du keine Namen überlegt?" entkam es Ulysses überrascht und Feelicitas wurde ein wenig verlegen: „Doch, natürlich. Aber einen Toten den Namen eines Toten zu geben, steht außer Frage."

Sie dachten beide an den gleichen Namen und Ulysses nickte verstehend: „Hättest du das wirklich getan? Das wäre deinen Vater wohl noch weniger als mir Recht gewesen."

Einen Moment sagte keiner was, doch dann erklang Feelicitas Stimme wieder: „Kennst du die Geschichte von Perseus? Er wurde wegen einer Prophezeiung für die Niederlage seines Großvaters gezeugt. Doch kaum wurde er seiner Mutter Danae geboren, verstieß der Großvater sie samt dem Kind und überließ sie ihrem Schicksal. Einen Schicksal das nicht zu ändern war. Perseus wuchs zum Mann heran und wurde ein Held. Die Weissagung ging in Erfüllung und sein Großvater wurde besiegt. Unter den Umständen seiner Zeugung gesehen, passt nichts besseres. Würde er leben, hätte er eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen gehabt, die nun nicht mehr von Belang ist. Durch seinen Tod hat er das Schicksalsrad wieder ans Laufen gebracht."

„Ich kannte die Geschichte noch nicht. Aber es ist ein schöner Name. Wenn du es willst, dann sage ich nichts dagegen." Gestand Ulysses ihr bereitwillig zu. Feelicitas schenkte ihm ein bittendes Lächeln: „Können wir unter Kalliopes Namen dann Perseus Rathburn schreiben?"

Ulysses zuckte zusammen, denn er begriff sofort, was Feelicitas mit ihren Vorschlag bezweckte. „Du willst, das ich ihn anerkenne?" fragte er geschockt und Feelicitas nickte: „Es hat was von Romeo und Julia, aber halte mich bitte nicht für so kitschig. Ich will das du immer daran erinnerst, das Nathaniels Enkel deinen Namen trägt und uns auf diese Art verbindet. Es wird niemand sonst interessieren. Aber manchmal zweifle ich daran, das du den Wert und die Verantwortung für jedes einzelne Leben um dich herum mittlerweile genug zu schätzen weißt. Ich weiß nicht was noch geschieht, doch ich hoffe diese Scham wird dir in zukünftigen Situationen einen klareren Blick geben. Ganz besonders Situationen in denen z.B. gewisse Personen mehr Einsatz bräuchten, als es dein feiger Selbstsinn dann noch für notwendig befindet."

Ulysses verstand scheinbar und widersprach nicht.

Die Nacht ging dem Ende zu und nach einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn des leblosen Perseus, wickelte Feelicitas ihn sorgsam in das Laken ein und legte ihn in sein Grab. Sie schwiegen beide während der Beisetzung und Ulysses wand selbst dann nichts ein, als Feelicitas ihm mit Händen und Füßen und half, die Erde wieder einzufüllen und die Grasstücke darüber wieder festzuklopfen. Danach war sie restlos verdreckt und obwohl sie sich selber nicht daran störte, beäugte Ulysses sie zuweilen mit ein wenig Sorge. Vielleicht hätte sie schreien und weinen sollen, doch selbst jetzt, nachdem die Aufregung um Perseus ein Ende gefunden hatte konnte sie nicht vor Ulysses anfangen.

Als die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen über die Wiese schickte, betrachteten sie noch einen Moment den Grabstein, der mittlerweile zwei Namen und ihre Daten trug, abgetrennt von den Umrissen einer Taube. Feelicitas hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben es so aussehen zu lassen und hoffte auf einen positiven Schutz. Ulysses schien es als Taube zu erkennen, doch er fragte über den Sinn nicht weiter nach. Es stand für ihre Mutter Miriel, die niemals ihren Frieden in einen Grab machen durfte und deren Körper in Gestalt einer Taube verrottet war, doch das hätte Feelicitas ihm niemals erzählt. Sie musste nicht lange über ein Epitaph nachdenken.

_Perseus Rathburn_

_28.6.1997_

_Es hätte sein können_

„Ich will nicht zurück." Sagte sie, nachdem sie noch eine Weile auf den flachen Erdhügel geblickt hatten.

„Ich auch nicht, aber es gibt keine Alternative." Erwiderte er und sein Ton klang in ihren Ohren zu hart.

„ER wird mich nicht in Ruhe lassen. Ich werde entgültig verrückt werden." Bemerkte Feelicitas ruhig. Sie konnte kaum etwas dabei empfinden und Ulysses würde ihr keinen Trost bieten können, er war in einer genauso ausweglosen Situation wie sie. Er sagte auch gar nichts, sondern zückte wortlos ihren Zauberstab aus seinen Parka, den er ihr nach der Verwandlung des Astes und der Beschriftung des Grabsteines jedes mal sofort wieder abgenommen hatte.

Es blieb auch nichts mehr zu sagen. Feelicitas nahm ihren Zauberstab und sie gingen ein paar Schritte vom Baum weg, ehe sie sich ein weiteres Mal an ihm festhielt und ihm die Führung beim apparieren überließ. Erst als sie schon die ersten Wirbel umgaben, fiel ihr ein, das sie auch gar nicht das genaue Ziel kannte.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	5. Wunde Seelen Teil2

Fading Hope 

By Feelicitas Lefay

**Kapitel 5**

Wunde Seelen Teil 2 Little Hangelton 

Das alte Haus, das sich vor ihnen auftat, als sie unsanft auf dem Boden aufkamen, erkannte Feelicitas schon alleine von seiner Umgebung her sofort. So nahe am Friedhof und seiner Kapelle war sie nie gewesen, doch kannte sie diesen Teil von der Aussicht der Dachfenster des Riddlehauses her.

Ulysses und sie brauchten nur zehn Minuten, ehe sie das Gartentor erreichten und durchquerten.

Das Haus der Riddles verfiel immer mehr. Als Feelicitas es nach eineinhalb Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder sah, wirkte es mehr denn je wie eine baufällige Ruine. Vorher war ihr das nie so störend aufgefallen. Zeit ihres Lebens hatte sie in zerfallenen Häusern gewohnt und erst durch Spinner's End hatte sie etwas anderes kennen gelernt, so das sie dieser Ordnung nun hinterher trauerte. Es war ärmlich und ohne magische Vergrößerung sehr klein, aber sauber und ordentlich. Vielleicht hatte ihr auch damals während ihrer Gefangenschaft auch nur der klare Blick gefehlt, das sie es nicht gemerkt hatte. Das dunkle Gestein war an mehreren Stellen abgebröckelt, die Fenster größtenteils eingeschlagen oder zersprungen, waren blind von den dicken Staubschichten, die sie überzogen. Im Garten wucherte das Unkraut und hatte entgültig einen Teil der alten Wege verschlungen. Wenn man nicht davon wusste, würde man das verlassene Haus des Gärtners, welches an einer der Außenmauern lag, nicht mehr so schnell wiederfinden. Doch es schien niemanden zu kümmern.

Ulysses drängte sie weiter und ließ nicht viel Zeit dafür, dass sie ihre Beobachtungen fortsetzte. Feelicitas folgte ihm ungern die alte Auffahrt entlang und erschrak sich kurz, als das verrostete Tor scheppernd hinter ihnen zufiel. Es war deutlich spürbar, das sie erwartet wurden, obwohl alles in vollkommener Stille lag und nur Ulysses und sie selber Geräusche machten. Früher hatte sich manchmal ein Vogel in den Garten verirrt, oder in der Nacht zirpten Grillen, doch heute lastete das Schweigen über allem.

Feelicitas wusste genau, was sie im Inneren des Haus erwartete und sie fürchtete sich davor, obwohl sie ahnte, dass ihr keine Wahl blieb, als Voldemort persönlich entgegenzutreten.

Die Luft erschien ihr kälter und ein Schauder überzog ihre Haut und ließ sie leicht zittern, während ihre Schritte sie unaufhaltsam dem Eingangsportal näherbrachten. Die kleinen Steinchen des Kiesweges knirschten unnatürlich laut unter ihren Schuhen.

Mit Erstaunen merkte Feelicitas, das Ulysses nicht den altbewährten Küchenzugang ansteuerte, sondern sie auf die Haupttüre zugingen, die sich trotz der Verwitterung bei der ersten Berührung aufstoßen ließ.

Ulysses ging voran in den schwarzen Flur. Feelicitas atmete tief ein, ehe sie ihm zaghaft folgte. Kaum hatte sie die Schwelle überschritten, fühlte sich genauso unwohl wie damals in ihrer Gefangenschaft. Innen herrschte Dunkelheit, doch Feelicitas machte es nicht sehr viel aus, sie kannte den Weg zur Genüge. Trotzdem schaute sie nach oben, wo die Flurlampe nach wie vor von der Decke herabhing, und immer noch verstaubt und ungenutzt aussah. Das spärliche Licht, das bis in den Flur hinuntergelangte, drang nach wie vor durch das zerbrochene Fenster im Gang des ersten Stockwerks.

Der beständige Durchzug hatte sich verschlimmert und der Wind zog mit leisen pfeifen zwischen den Mauern umher. Feelicitas wandte sich zur Türe um, doch da knallte diese schon mit einen schrillen Knirschen ins Schloss und Ulysses warf ihr einen ebenso vorwurfsvollen, wie angsterfüllten Blick zu.

Feelicitas zuckte mit den Schultern, obwohl ihr der Krach auch nicht gerade recht kam. Voldemort wusste es, was konnte Stille dann noch ändern? Sie folgte Ulysses schließlich mit Furcht in den Gliedern die Treppe hinauf, die in die nächste Etage führte. Ihre Schritte hallten dumpf auf dem staubigen Stufen wieder.

Das Treppengeländer, das vor Jahren nur ein paar gebrochene Streben hatte, war nun nur noch zur Hälfte vorhanden und auch die Überreste wirkten, als würden sie nicht mehr lange standhalten und dem Rest des Geländers ins Erdgeschoss folgen. Es wirkte, als wäre jemand ziemlich heftig in das Geländer geprallt. Die Zeit hier war eindeutig nicht stehen geblieben. Feelicitas atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie Ulysses zaghaft die letzten Schritte nach oben folgte, sich so weit wie möglich von dem bruchstückhaften Geländer fernhaltend.

Beim näheren Hinschauen zeichneten sich im Staub und Deck der Stufen einige Flecken und ein bis zwei kaum noch zu erkennende Schuhabdrücke ab. Irgendjemand, wahrscheinlich derselbe, der das Geländer mit sich gerissen hatte, schien nicht gerade wenig Blut dabei verloren zu haben. Obwohl es sich nur um einen der Todesser handeln konnte, hoffte Feelicitas, das derjenige seinen Sturz überlebt hatte und das Blut nicht davon herrührte, das jemand vom Holz aufgespießt wurde. Sie wünschte es niemanden. Und Niemand hatte die getrockneten Flecken entfernt, als sie noch frisch waren und einige der älteren Fußabdrücke hatten sich im Blut eingeprägt. Es gab nur eine frische Spur von nackten Füßen. Voldemort schien nicht mehr hier zu leben und die Zentrale der Todesser war es auf gar keinen Fall. Es schien sich seit damals niemand um das Haus und seinen Bewohner gekümmert zu haben. Feelicitas fragte sich unwillkürlich, wer denn jetzt putzte und kochte. Den plötzlichen Irrsinn begreifend versuchte sie den Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Was kümmerte es sie?

Ulysses ging zielsicher, aber zögernd auf die Tür am Ende des Ganges zu, hinter der Lord Voldemort bereits auf sie warten musste. Sein verschlissener Parka bauschte sich hinter ihm auf, als er sich kurz straffte und seine Schritte beschleunigte.

Vor der schwarzen Tür, die geschlossen war, blieb er stehen und klopfte nach einen kurzen Zögern mit seinen vor Angst weißen Knöcheln dagegen. Feelicitas stand hinter ihm und versuchte angestrengt sich zu sammeln. Aus dem Erdgeschoss drangen plötzlich Geräusche von der Küchentüre nach oben. Feelicitas spähte kurz durch die Trümmer des Geländers nach unten und ihr Blick traf auf den von Nagini, der riesigen Gefährtin von Voldemort. Die Schlange hatte seit ihrer letzten Zusammenkunft einiges an Masse zugenommen und Feelicitas ahnte den Grund dafür. Nagini machte sich nicht die Mühe die Treppe hochzukommen und obwohl ihr zischeln aufgebracht klang, beschränkte sie sich auf Drohungen. Feelicitas war verwirrt, schließlich hatte sie und Nagini sich nie sonderlich gemocht. Obwohl sie der Schlange ab und an eine tote Maus geschenkt hatte, hatte das Miststück Feelicitas jederzeit ohne Skrupel fressen wollen. Feelicitas ignorierte ihr Zischen und trat zu Ulysses, dem Panik in die Augen trat. Er bekam keine Antwort aus dem Innern des Raumes und schien zu erwägen, ob er noch mal klopfen sollte, doch sie drängte ihn, er solle endlich die Türe öffnen. Ulysses entschied sich dafür ohne Einladung vorsichtig einzutreten und Feelicitas folgte ihm mit Abstand. Im Zimmer war es nicht ganz so dunkel, obwohl die löchrigen Vorhänge vor das immer noch kaputte Fenster gezogen waren um das Tageslicht gar nicht erst eintreten zu lassen. Trotz der Tatsache das Sommer war, flackerte ein Feuer im Kamin und knisterte leise. Der Schein umrandete die Gestalt des dunklen Lords, der sich zu ihnen umwandte, als Ulysses eintrat und vor ihm auf die Knie ging. Das Geräusch Voldemorts über das raugewordene Parkett gleitenden Umhangs, erweckte Erinnerungen zum Leben und ein eisiger Schauer zog über ihre Glieder. Feelicitas wurde von Voldemort ignoriert und so blieb sie schüchtern und befangen stehen. Voldemort schwieg und sein Blick blieb auf Ulysses hängen, während dieser den Saum seines Umhanges mit den Lippen berührte. Erst als Ulysses sich räusperte und seinen Herrn zaghaft ansprach, begann Voldemort zu reden.

„Steh auf." sagte Voldemort gelangweilt und Ulysses hat wie ihm geheißen. Feelicitas blieb weiterhin unbeachtet an der Tür stehen und beobachtete die Szene aufmerksam. Ulysses dünner Muggelparka erschien ihr in diesen vier Wänden so unpassend, dass alles einen unrealen Schein erhielt. Vielleicht kam es auch von Voldemort selber, der sich zwar nicht sehr verändert hatte, dessen unmenschliches Aussehen, ihr aber nach der langen Zeit unvertraut geworden war. Nur langsam erkannte sie wieder die Sprache seines Mienenspieles, das sie früher aus der Not heraus ziemlich gut hatte deuten können. Im ersten Moment hatte sie gedacht, das es bald Cruciatusflüche hageln würde, doch jetzt erschien es ihr als lächerlich. Voldemort war viel zu entspannt und seltsam zufrieden und abwesend. Klar in der Harry Potter Sache lief es für ihn wohl gerade gut. Er strahlte förmlich Erfolg und Aufstieg aus, auch wenn zum völligen Triumphausdruck einiges noch fehlte. Aber er würdigte sie keines Blickes und wenn hatte er nur Augen für Ulysses in seiner gewagten Aufmachung. So hatte sie sich ihre abermalige Zusammenkunft in all den Alpträumen garantiert nie ausgemalt.

Was ging hier vor? Unwillkürlich fiel ihr ein, das natürlich auch Ulysses eine Art Projekt des dunklen Lordes gewesen war. Kleine Nebenbeschäftigungen, die er zu seinen Spaß hielt. Auch wenn Ulysses heutzutage, so labil seine Gesundheit war und wie hilflos er ohne Zauberstab sein musste, kaum mehr einen echten Nutzen für seinen Herrn hatte, war da immer noch ein Nachhall zwischen ihnen. Es erschien Feelicitas pervers und rief ihr unangenehme Erinnerungen an ähnliche eigene Erfahrungen hoch. Ulysses erhob sich gehorsam und hielt seinen Blick zu Boden fixiert.

„Nun?" fragte Voldemort und in seinen Augen flammte Interesse auf.

„Ich habe sie gefunden und hergebracht, mehr war mir nicht möglich, Herr." erwiderte Ulysses und in seinen Ton klang mit, das er sich sehr wohl über die Konsequenzen bewusst war, während er sich sichtlich bemühte den Fußboden zu hypnotisieren. Der lippenlose Mund des Dunklen Lords formte sich zu einem zweifelnden Grinsen: „Wirklich? Schau mich an, Ulysses." flüsterte er und ein langer spindeldürrer Finger fasste Ulysses unter dem Kinn und zwang ihn dazu den Kopf zu heben.

„Du willst mir doch keine Lüge erzählen. Ich sehe das es nicht wahr ist. Du solltest dich besser vor Frauen in Acht nehmen, sie werden einmal für dein unseliges Ende verantwortlich sein." Voldemorts rotglänzende Augen wanderten zu Feelicitas, doch durchdrangen sie nicht. Der Finger unter Ulysses Kinn presste sich tiefer in seine Kehle. Schon vom zusehen sah es schmerzhaft aus und Ulysses versuchte vergebens sich zu lösen, doch da er so klein war, blieb ihm kein Weg, als den Kopf noch höher zu recken und dadurch Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit und Blick tiefer in sich eindringen zu lassen.

„Ich... äh..." versuchte Ulysses sich zu verteidigen, seine Stimme so rau und heiser, dass man ihn kaum verstand.

„Nun du hast mir selber zugetragen, das du sie aufgespürt hast. Aber wo sind die Kinder? Ich gab dir Zeit um sie zu nutzen und nicht um sie für ihre Pläne zu missbrauchen. Du warst abgelenkt von ihr, so war es doch, oder Ulysses?"

„Nein." wand Feelicitas leise an Ulysses Stelle ein. Voldemort wandte ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit zu und sie war sich zunächst nicht sicher, ob er sie gehört hatte. Auf diese Art ignoriert und ausgeschlossen zu werden, hatte etwas unheimliches. Immerhin ließ Voldemort Ulysses los, der sofort hustend einen Schritt zurückwich und seinen Hals rieb.

„Nein." Wiederholte sie verunsichert, weil sie immer noch nicht von seinen stechenden Blick getroffen wurde: „Ich war alleine, also konnte er nur mich finden. Für meine Tochter traf ich die besten Vorkehrungen, und mein Sohn ist tot." Voldemort hatte ihrer Meinung nach Grund zum wüten und fluchen gehabt, doch er nahm es doch sehr gelassen auf, als hätte er es schon gewusst.

„Hörst du Ulysses? Nach allem verteidigt sie dich noch. Glaubst du, ich sollte ihr vertrauen? Falls du mich noch einmal enttäuschen solltest, dann wird sie nicht mehr für dich eintreten um alles schön zu reden. Warum es also nicht sofort beenden?" fragte er trügerisch ruhig. Ulysses erstarrte und Feelicitas kannte selber genug von diesen Ton. Sie sah schon vor sich, wie Voldemort seinen Zauberstab ziehen würde und ihr wurde so schummrig, das sie sich an der Wand abstützen musste. Ulysses warf sich ihm wieder zu Füßen und fing an zu wimmern: „Nein, nein, bitte Herr. Das Mädchen war nicht bei ihr und ich sah selbst die sterblichen Überreste des Babys. Ich... ich habe nichts zu verbergen."

Voldemort machte keine Anstalten seinen Zauberstab zu nutzen und schaute missfällig auf Ulysses hinab. Feelicitas kämpfte mit sich still stehen zu bleiben und nicht die Flucht zu ergreifen. Wie sicher konnte Serenas Aufenthaltsort noch sein, wenn Ulysses die Nerven verlor und jede Nebensächlichkeit aufzuzählen begann?

Voldemort blieb ziemlich ruhig und schien von Ulysses Panik abgestoßen und erhob eine Hand: „Sei still Ulysses." Befahl er zischend: „Ich zweifle nicht an ihrem Wort. Schon an dem Tag an dem ich dich aussendete um sie zu mir bringen, wusste ich, das du dich von ihr betören lässt. Sie zu hätscheln war nicht der Auftrag, den ich dir gab. Du konntest es einmal besser. Du versagst Ulysses und es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür."

„Es tut mir leid Herr." Beteuerte Ulysses erstickt von Tränen, regte sich ansonsten aber um keinen Zentimeter und wartete auf die Strafe, die kommen musste.

„Welch ein törichter Narr du geworden bist. Sie brauchte dich auf ihrer Seite und du bist darauf eingegangen. Das wird nicht immer so bleiben. Ich kenne sie besser als du, sie will dich immer noch nur vernichten, sobald sich dein Nutzen erschöpft. Sie lässt dich fallen und ihre Gedanken befürworten deinen Tod. Ich kann es ihr nicht verdenken, obwohl ich sehr versucht bin..." Man hörte, wie der dunkle Lord Luft in seine Nüstern zog, ehe er etwas ruhiger fortfuhr: „Mach das du weg kommst, Ulysses. Ich habe noch zu tun." Ulysses wich zurück und erhob sich auf seine Beine. Er zögerte kurz, als ob er daran zweifelte, das Voldemort ihn tatsächlich einfach so wegschickte. Doch dieser deutete nur in einer jovialen Geste in Richtung rettender Tür und schien Ulysses Schrecken zu genießen: „Du hast heute noch mal Glück gehabt und dir wurde... Gnade gewährt. Du hast sie dir noch zu verdienen, ansonsten könnte es sein, das mir meine Fehlentscheidung sehr bald bewusst wird."

Ulysses hielt sich danach natürlich nicht mehr lange auf und eilte an Feelicitas vorbei zur Türe und stürzte ohne noch einen Gedanken an ihren Verbleib und Schicksal zu verschwenden aus dem Zimmer. Die Türe schlug von unsichtbaren Kräften getrieben mit Wucht hinter Ulysses zu und plötzlich stand Feelicitas zitternd und alleine da, wo sie nie wieder alleine sein wollte. Es musste an den dämonischen Energien im Zimmer liegen, aber Feelicitas bedauerte es auf der Stelle, dass Ulysses davongekommen war. Voldemorts zahlreiche Worte, erschienen ihr sowieso weniger an Ulysses, als an sie selber gerichtet und jetzt kam der Kerl einfach so schadlos davon. Voldemort hatte sie nicht einmal richtig betrachtet und doch schien er sie ohne ihr Wissen durchschaut zu haben. Eine Leiche auf dem Holzboden wäre besser, als ganz allein mit dem dunklen Lord zu sein. Er kam mit seiner Bemerkung über Ulysses erschöpften Nutzen und ihre Bereitschaft ihn ohne Reue fallen zu lassen, bedenklich der Wahrheit nahe.

Jetzt, wo keiner mehr Zeuge über das folgende werden konnte, wandte Voldemort sich ihr zu und betrachtete sie voller Genugtuung, doch er näherte sich keinen Schritt. Mit ihren verfilzten Haar, dem ungesund bleichen Teint und den Erdflecken, bot Feelicitas einen noch kläglicheren Anblick, als sie jemals zuvor in seiner Obhut hatte abgeben können. Er blickte sie ungerührt von oben bis unten an und sein Blick blieb auf ihren völlig verdreckten schwarzen Umstandkleid hängen, dessen Vorderseite sie nicht mehr ausfüllte. Ohne Umhang kam sie sich nackt und ungeschützt vor. Das Zittern wurde stärker und die Wand hinter ihr war ihr einziger Halt.

„Es hat gedauert, bis zu zurückgekehrt bist." Bemerkte er leicht spöttisch: „Was sich nicht alles verändert hat... Ich habe dieses Haus hinter mir gelassen, aber ich dachte mir um der alten Zeiten willen, sollte ich dich hier empfangen. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an den Tag an dem ein unverschämtes Gör mir genau in diesen Zimmer entgegenspie, ich würde einmal ganz alleine enden. Und sieh was daraus geworden ist. Irgendwann, wenn deine Knochen längst nicht mehr als Staub sind, werde ich noch daran denken. Aber du wirst deinen Irrtum zweifellos selber schnell erkannt haben, sonst wärst du nicht so schweigsam. Es war wohl nichts mit Dumbledores Hilfe, nicht wahr?"

Obwohl es nicht ganz stimmte, hatte Voldemorts Äußerung doch ihre wunde Stelle getroffen. Seine Stimme war weich und sanft und doch ohne Wärme: „Er war nie der selbstlose Gönner für den du ihn gehalten hast, nicht? Wann ist es dir wohl aufgegangen? Als er dich ebenfalls an die Kette legte? Als er sich von Severus Honig um den Mund schmieren ließ und tatsächlich glaubte, dass die Liebe euch geleitet hätte? Als er dich vergaß, sobald du aus seiner Sicht warst? Was deinen Eltern geschehen war, hat ihn nicht sehr berührt. Genauso wenig, wie er dich wahrgenommen hat. Er wollte nicht einmal von deinem Sohn wissen, nicht wahr?" Feelicitas versuchte ihm keine tieferen Einblicke zu gewähren, doch das war aussichtslos. Okklumentik war ihr kaum mehr als ein Fremdwort. Er sprach ihr so schrecklich aus tiefster Seele. Alle Hoffnungen, die sie in Dumbledore gesetzt hatten, hatten sich nicht bewähren können.

„Du hättest jederzeit zu mir kommen können." beteuerte er und schien es ernst zu meinen: „Ich hätte dir doch bei deinen Problemen helfen können. Doch ich verstehe, wenn du Zeit brauchtest um dich in deiner neuen Welt zurechtzufinden und dabei einige Irrwege begangen hast. Fehler sind unverzeihlich, doch lernt man aus ihnen und das scheinst du gut verinnerlicht zu haben. Doch ebenfalls müssen Grenzen erst ausgetestet werden, ehe man sie überschreiten kann. Severus hat mir immer einen guten Einblick in dein Treiben vermittelt, du scheinst sogar einiges gelernt zu haben, dass ich nicht vorrausgesetzt hätte. Doch jetzt fürchte ich, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit nur zu bald von so vielen anderen Dingen eingenommen wird, dass eine neue Lösung gefunden werden musste. Es ist auch Zeit für dich, das du endlich deine Aufgabe erfüllst und einen Sohn bekommst. Ich verlange nicht viel mehr, als dass du bleibst, wo du hingehörst und deine Kinder hütest so gut du kannst. Unter diesen Umständen gibt es keine weiteren Zerstreuungen mehr. Keine Suche nach der Vergangenheit, Urlaub in Schottland und Familienfeiern in Frankreich mehr. Das siehst du doch ein, nicht wahr?" Feelicitas wandte ihren Blick ab und erwiderte nichts. Statt sich weiter über sie zu amüsieren, wandte Voldemort sich einfach ab und ließ sich in seinen schwarzen Sessel vor dem Kamin nieder. Die Stille war nicht halb so drückend, wie sie hätte sein können. Das einzigste was Feelicitas außer ihren eigenen gepressten Atem hörte war das knistern des Feuers. Unwillkürlich kam ihr der Gedanke, was sie eigentlich hier machte. Man hatte ihr gesagt, das sie bei der Konfrontation mit Voldemort erkennen würde, das sie sich vollkommen aus seinen Bann hatte lösen können. Zum Teil stimmte das und sie sah sich nicht gezwungen ihm zu gefallen. Aber dann gab neben ihrem Grauen und der Angst noch dieses andere Gefühl. Seime Worte waren verlockend genug um sie in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Feelicitas glaubte nichts, bevor er es ihr geben würde, aber das sie sich immer noch mit ihm verbunden fühlte und dass das Kaminzimmer ihr Vertrautheit vermittelte, ließ sie aufhorchen. Unruhe erfasste sie und sie zweifelte wieder daran, dass sie das hier überstehen konnte. Doch dann wurde ihr klar, das der falsche Frieden und die Sicherheit, die sich ihr aufdrängen wollten, gar nicht von ihr kamen. Voldemort manipulierte sie und nicht sie sich selbst. Kaum hatte sie die Wahrheit erkannt fiel ein Teil des Drucks von ihr ab. Sie erstickte nicht mehr an ihren Empfindungen, sie fühlte sich nun mehr ruhig und gelassen.

„Feelicitas, möchtest du mir nicht Gesellschaft leisten?" fragte Voldemort schließlich aus dem Sessel heraus ohne sich umzusehen. Immer noch lag sein Blick auf den Flammen und er wirkte im Gedanken versunken. Feelicitas trat ohne zögern näher. Seine Forderung war unmissverständlich und sie wusste was von ihr verlangt wurde. Als sie neben dem Sessel zum stehen kann, ließ sie sich auf ihre Knie nieder und verharrte wortlos mit gesenkten Blick. Sie war darauf gefasst, das er sie berühren würde. Das er anfangen würde sie zu tätscheln. Nicht so, wie er es tat, wenn er seine Anhänger einschüchterte, sondern wie er es mit seiner abwesenden Gefährtin Nagini in den späten Abendstunden immer getan hatte. Feelicitas erinnerte sich wieder an ihren Eindruck, das die Schlange eifersüchtig war, obwohl Feelicitas ihr nun wirklich nie etwas streitig gemacht hatte.

Voldemort regte sich nicht und fasste sie auch nicht an. Stattdessen lag das Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Feelicitas wusste, sie sollte nicht so viel denken, denn er war zweifellos auch ohne Augenkontakt zur Legilimentik fähig, doch sie konnte es nicht lassen. Erst vor wenigen Stunden hatte sie sich von ihren Kind getrennt, nur um nun hier zu Boden dieses Ungeheuers zu sitzen und das auch noch als beruhigend zu empfinden. Sie seufzte verhalten und das schien Voldemort aus seinen Gedankengang zu holen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das ich diesen Anblick noch einmal geboten bekomme." Sagte er ohne Hohn: „Du musstest wiederkommen."

„Warum?" fragte sie und hob ihren Blick. Sie versuchte nicht zu aufgebracht zu klingen. Er ließ sich nicht darauf ein.

„Du bist ein dummes Mädchen, doch es überrascht mich immer wieder gelinde, was du daraus machst. An dem Tag als du gingst, hat jeder von uns etwas vom anderen zurückbehalten. Du warst ungezogen und ich entriss dir dein Haar." Damit zog er einen Zauberstab aus den Untiefen seiner Ärmel und mit einen Schlenker durch die Luft, fiel aus dem Nichts etwas schweres in seine andere Hand. Feelicitas zuckte erst zurück, bis sie ihren abgerissenen Zopf wiedererkannte. Was immer er damit gemacht hatte, das immer noch geflochtene Haar war stellenweise ausgefranst und insgesamt wirkte es, als ob der Zopf dünner war, als in ihrer Erinnerung. Die Strähnen waren in einen besseren Zustand, als die, welche ihr momentan verfilzt ums Gesicht hingen. Er unterbrach ihren Gedankengang und fing an über die Haare zu streichen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm die Haare entrissen, es waren ihre und er hatte kein Recht. Ein amüsierter Blick traf ihren: „Ich hatte keine Ahnung für was dein Geschenk noch nutzen würde, doch ich fand schnell eine Verwendung dafür.

„Man sagte mir, das du es für Vielsafttrank gebraucht hättest." Wagte sie ihn zum ersten Mal wieder persönlich anzusprechen. Es war eine harmlose Feststellung und das Du kam ihr schneller in den Sinn als es vielleicht hätte kommen sollen. Doch er reagierte gelassen auf ihr Verhalten und es kam keine Rüge: „Nicht nur, vielleicht werde ich dir eines Tages erzählen welchen Plan ich verfolgte, wofür totes Haar leider nicht in dem Umfang geeignet war, wie ich dachte."

„Warum nicht jetzt? Ich bin hier und wir scheinen ungestört zu sein. Was sind das für Sachen und warum musstest du jemanden in meiner Gestalt herumlaufen lassen?"

Ihn belustigte das: „Du bist wissbegieriger, geworden. Das gefällt mir. Leider sehe ich keinen Grund, warum ich dir Antworten schuldig bin. Du musst dir die Wahrheit verdienen."

„Warum?" fragte sie ein wenig stur, doch er sagte nichts.

„Gut," erwiderte Feelicitas ziemlich gleichgültig wegen seines Schweigens. Es war ihr mittlerweile ziemlich egal wie er reagieren würde. Sie hätte nur gerne gewusst, was er sich davon versprach ihr immer nur geheimnisvolle Andeutungen zu machen: „Gut, du bist ein besessener Irrer, der Nachts mit meinen alten Zopf ins Bett geht, weil es Nagini mit ihren großen Verdauungsproblem wohl nicht mehr bis dorthin zieht. Neben dieser ganzen Unsterblichkeitssache und der Planung für einen Kindermord, kümmerst du dich immer mal wieder um die Planungen zur Gründung einer Großfamilie. Was daran muss ich noch vertiefen?"

Egal was sie versuchte, er befand die Unterhaltung plötzlich für beendet

„Dir fehlt es an Durchblick und wie es scheint nach wie vor gelegentlich auch an Benehmen. Genug jetzt." Sagte er nur entschieden und stand aus dem Sessel auf. Feelicitas beäugte ihn wachsam, er schien ihr etwas krumm zu nehmen und es war nicht ihre Unverschämtheit, sonst würde sie sich unter den Cruciatus winden.

„Ich kenne dich Feelicitas, also verzeihe ich dir deine Unverschämtheit." Er wusste genau, dass er sie hatte, wo er sie haben wollte: „Ich behielt deine Haare keineswegs nur aus sentimentalen Gründen an unsere gemeinsame Zeit. Sie sind mir nützlich. Aber wie gesagt, genug davon. Wir haben uns noch nicht richtig darüber unterhalten, was du von mir hast."

Feelicitas Augen wurden größer und sie verfolgte ihn mit ihren Blick, während er fortfuhr.

„Ich rede natürlich nicht von Zauberstäben, noch vom Amulett des Mädchens. Sie gehörten niemanden, aber wovon ich rede, hast du mir entwendet. Nun, fällt es dir nicht ein? Hebe deine Hand, Feelicitas." Forderte er ungeduldiger, als sie immer noch nachdachte. Feelicitas war etwas verwundert, doch dann hob sie ihre rechte Hand und erstarrte, als sie erkannte, worauf er hinauswollte. „Du trägst den Stein immer noch bei dir, obwohl es dir nicht weiter nutzen konnte und mittlerweile alle Magie des Portschlüssels verloren hat. Ich weiß, dass du es kaum jemals abgelegt hast. Du hättest es mit dem Silberreifen weglegen können. Du hättest den Stein verkaufen können. Es ist zwar nur ein gewöhnlicher Turmalin, aber er hätte dir etwas einbringen können, als du noch nicht über das Konto deiner Eltern informiert warst. Ich frage mich, warum du ihn wohl noch trägst?"

Feelicitas hatte sich darum nie sehr viele Gedanken machen zu müssen. „Ich habe ihn noch, weil es nur ein normaler Stein war und ist, den niemand anderes weiter beachte. Aber für mich wird er immer das erste Stück Magie bleiben, dass nur mir gehörte." Erwiderte sie ohne große Verlegenheit. Damals hatte sie nicht viel mehr besessen, als was sie auf ihren Leib trug. Der Umhang und den Anhänger, der ihr den Weg in die magische Welt ermöglicht hatte. Und natürlich den alten Zauberstab, wegen dem eine unbekannte Zauberin sterben musste.

Voldemort schien es noch nicht genug zu sein und er stach weiter in sie: „Es mag ein normaler Stein sein, doch nicht nur du verbindest damit eine Erinnerung."

Plötzlich kam der Anhänger ihr befleckt vor. Natürlich war auch der Turmalin mit Blut bedeckt. Irgendeines seiner unzähligen Opfer, musste die Erinnerung wert gewesen sein, dass er sich anhand des Steines daran erinnern wollte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es ein Stück seiner Sammlung war, jener Habseligkeiten, die er vor zwei Jahren aus ihrem Versteck in einer kleinen Felsenhöhle in den North York Mooren mitgenommen hatte. Aber es hatte sie nie besonders gekümmert. Ihre Gegenwehr erlahmte unter der Erkenntnis, sich entgültig für einen Weg entscheiden zu müssen. Es gab nur wenige Möglichkeiten und wenn sie hart zu sich war, hatte sie sich schon längst einer Seite zugewandt. Sie hatte sich in Hogwarts nicht sehr um Verbindungen zum Orden des Phönix gekümmert. Ganz wie Ulysses sagte, war diese Möglichkeit durch Severus Tat ausgeschieden. Stattdessen hatte sie alles getan um diesen Weg zu ebnen. Sie hatte Serena versteckt und Perseus begraben. Sie hatte ihre Kinder verlassen um für alles was noch kommen würde ihren weiteren Weg zu planen. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen und diese Unabwendbarkeit trieb ihr stumme Tränen in die Augen. Sie hatte gewollt das es so weit kam, das sie zu seinen Füßen lag.

Es gab kein Zurück mehr und ihre Zukunft lag bei ihm. „Verzeihst du mir, dass ich mich nicht früher deiner angenommen habe?" fragte er sanft mit ein wenig Belustigung. Feelicitas fiel es schwer sich zusammenzureißen um die richtige Antwort zu geben. Sie antwortete lange nicht und so trat er wieder näher und ließ sich neben ihr im Sessel nieder: „Du tust dich schwer damit zu verzeihen. Mir liegt nichts daran, ich brauche deine Verzeihung nicht. Doch als Beweis meiner guten Absichten, wäre ich bereit dir zu helfen. Wir sollten Jene bedenken, die sich danach verzehren und sie doch nie verdienen werden. Ulysses Rathburn hat bewiesen, das er keine Gnade verdient. Du hasst Ulysses, trotzdem hast du das Kind geliebt. Ich sehe, das es dich zerreißt, dass es in der kalten Erde liegt, statt bei dir. Deine wunde Seele rührt mich. Dem Tod ist nicht zu verzeihen." Sagte er leise und es klang in ihren Ohren grausamer als alle Häme, die sie eher von ihm erwartet hätte. Er war nicht fähig dazu irgendwelche 'Rührung' zu spüren, doch es war wohl das netteste, was er sagen konnte.

„Du scheinst deinen Platz zu erkennen. Doch gräme dich nicht. Ich fühle mich getroffen." Sprach er mit derselben falschen Freundlichkeit ruhig weiter, während er sie durchschaute. „Wie du aus dem Haufen Elend, der einmal unter den enthusiastischsten meiner Anhänger war, herausquetschen konntest, habe ich eure Verbindung angeregt. Manches Blut vermischt sich nicht gut. Er hatte seine Vorzüge und einiges Potenzial, doch im nachhinein war es nicht genug. Du glaubst es sei deine Schuld gewesen das Perseus auf ewig verloren ist. Es war Ulysses Versagen, welches soweit führte. Er hätte dich früher finden können. Perseus hätte leben können. Vielleicht hättest du deinen Frieden finden können. Doch das war ihm egal. Genauso egal, wie es dem Muggelarzt ist, der dir dein Kind nahm."

Mit jedem seiner ungehaltenen Worte, trieb er ihre Gefühle über ihren Verlust weiter aus dem Schatten in die Feelicitas sie verbannt hatte. Nichts anderes hatte er bewirken wollen und Feelicitas spürte das neben dem Hass und der in den Dreck gestoßenen Liebe für Ulysses, noch andere Gestalten ihres Lebens in den Vordergrund drängen wollten. Sie konnte nicht zulassen das Gespräch diese Wende nehmen zu lassen und konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht auf etwas anderes. Voldemort schöpfte keinen Verdacht und sprang darauf an: „Ulysses und der Arzt sind nicht die Einzigsten. Diesem Muggel, den du deinen Ziehvater nennen musstest, warst du ebenso egal, nicht wahr? Er hat deine wahre Natur nicht als das verstanden, was sie war. Ich kenne das." Für einen Moment hörte es sich wirklich an, als ob er sie bedauerte. Feelicitas spürte wieder das Zittern in sich aufkommen.

„Die Gnade der Vergebung ist da verschwendet. Ein Wort und du musst dir über diese wertlose Muggel und Ulysses keinen Gedanken mehr machen. Ich kann dir seinen Kopf vor die Füße legen, wenn du es willst und meinen Auftrag erfüllst." Mit plötzlichen Begreifen graute es Feelicitas und sie schreckte auf. Die Leichtfertigkeit in der er es aussprach widerte sie an, doch das mit dem abgetrennten Kopf, erinnerte sie schlagartig an etwas, das sie vielleicht lange hätte bedenken müssen: „Nein, bitte nicht." bat sie unterwürfig: „Ich will nicht das jemand stirbt. Nicht so. Es wäre keine Befriedigung für mich zu wissen, das sie einfach weg sind. Ich vertraue darauf, dass sich solche Dinge am besten alleine erledigen." Es war so, wie sie sagte. Die Gerechtigkeit suchte sich ihren Weg. Deswegen konnte Feelicitas getrost auf den in Askaban sitzenden Lucius Malfoy herabblicken und Ulysses Rathburn ohne Bedauern zusehen, wie auch er bald in sein sicheres Ende laufen und seine Familie womöglich noch mit ins Unglück stürzen würde. Der Arzt würde nur zu bald auch ohne ihr zutun als arbeitsloser Säufer enden und was Louis de Fresy anging, dann hatten sich ihre Wünsche bereits erfüllt. Er hatte durch sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber nach all den Jahren endlich alles verloren was ihm wichtig war. Seine Frau Adelaide hatte ihn mit ihren gemeinsamen Sohn Maurice verlassen.

Voldemort schien jeden ihrer Gedanken zu verfolgen, doch es machte ihr nichts aus. Er sprach nicht weiter davon und Feelicitas hoffte er würde davon abgehen sie mit einigen Morden belohnen zu wollen.

Doch noch viel mehr interessierte sie, wie ihr eigenes Leben weiterverlaufen sollte.

„Du wirst wieder ein Kind bekommen." Antwortete er, bevor sie fragen konnte. „Deine Tochter ist eine würdige Bereicherung der Zaubererwelt, doch sie ist nicht genug, solange es keinen Sohn gibt, der ihr gleichkommt. Was sich gut bewährt hat, sollte man vielleicht doch nicht verschmähen. Man wird sehen." Sprach er mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt. Es hörte sich an, als erwäge er eine neue Verkupplung für die Vervollkommnung seiner Hundezucht. Feelicitas schüttelte den Kopf um diesen Gedanken schnell zu vertreiben. „Warum?" entfuhr es ihr leise, obwohl sie auf keine Antwort hoffte.

„Denk nicht soviel darüber nach, es sollte dich nicht beschweren. Der gute Severus ist sich nicht ganz über deinen Wert im klaren und du bist ihm eine Plage, die er nicht gerne verantworten will, doch er ist davon überzeugt, dass du eine lange Leine brauchst und hatte immer ein gutes Auge auf dich. Er hat mich damals gebeten ihn mit dem nächsten Kind noch Zeit zu lassen und das tat ich."

„Indem du Ulysses geschickt hast.." erwiderte sie kühl und Voldemort zuckte mit den Schultern: „Severus hat keinen Anstoß genommen und es ist ihm recht, das du deinen Spiel und Spaß haben solltest."

„Ich will ihn. Niemand anderen, nur ihn." Erwiderte sie entschieden und entgegnete seinen Blick für einen Moment. Letztendlich entschied er doch nur nach seinen eigenen Wünschen, doch sie hoffte, er würde ihre Bereitschaft anerkennen. „Zier dich nicht so und gehorche, wenn die Gelegenheit kommt. Ich verlange nicht das es sofort ist, aber wenn die Zeit kommt, solltest du bereit sein." Erwiderte er ungeduldig und es hörte sich genau so an. Feelicitas konnte nicht umhin, als ihn einen zweifelnden Blick zuzuwerfen. Auch Severus Bitte nach Zeit, hatte Voldemort nicht beherzigt.

„Bring deine Tochter her, mach dich...zurecht... und erfülle meine Forderung. Ich werde anweisen, das du alle Hilfe bekommst, die es dafür braucht. Doch warte nicht zu lange. Severus Zeit beschränkt sich, also verstehst du bestimmt, das es drängt."

Feelicitas nickte, was blieb ihr schon anderes übrig.

„Braves Mädchen." erwiderte er zufrieden: „Ich wusste die Zeit hat dich vernünftiger gemacht. Wenn du mich nicht enttäuschst und bald einen gesunden Sohn bekommst, dann könnte dein Einsatz belohnt werden. Da dir meine Gaben bisher immer zugesagt haben, wärest du doch bestimmt gegenüber einen kleinen Anreiz für Eifer nicht abgeneigt, oder?"

Feelicitas sah die Gelegenheit für ein paar weitere Worte: „Können wir darüber reden?" fragte sie schüchtern und er schien überrascht: „Willst du mich etwa um Schutz für deine Freunde bitten? Die trotz besseren Wissens es gewagt haben mich herauszufordern, in dem sie behielten was mir gehört? Severus meinte es würde ihm seine Aufgabe erleichtern dich an langer Leine zu lassen. Er schien recht zu haben und ließ dich gewähren. Doch jetzt ist die kleine Serena verschwunden und ganz alleine ohne ihre Mutter. Diese Menschen haben dir einen schlechten Rat gegeben. Fordere nicht zuviel, solange du mir keine Gründe dafür gibst es verdient zu haben, Feelicitas."

Plötzlich schien er wieder verstimmt, doch Feelicitas konnte nicht schweigen und versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen: „Ich verlange nicht zuviel. Ich werde dir nicht sagen können, wo meine Tochter ist. Ich bin um ihr Wohl besorgt und solange ich es nicht garantieren kann, finde ich ihren Aufenthaltsort sehr gut."

„Ja, der leidige Schutzzauber. Eine ärgerliche Sache, das man den Geheimnisverwahrer selber braucht. Wusstest du eigentlich, das dieser missgestaltete Zentaure von Lucius in Frankreich gesichtet wurde?"

„Lemony?" entfuhr es ihr erschrocken und sie entsann sich wieder der momentan ungeklärten Situation ihrer Großmutter.

„Wie auch immer. Solltest du wirklich so dumm sein dich zu verweigern, dann bin ich zuversichtlich, dass er uns weiterhelfen kann, wenn ihm nur die Hufe heiß genug gemacht werden." Feelicitas entging nicht die Drohung in seinen Plauderton und sie beeilte sich zu versichern: „Das habe ich nicht sagen wollen. Es geht nicht um mich, aber ganz ohne mich geht es auch nicht, sonst würdest du nach wie vor durch mich durchsehen. Du willst mich für Serena, denn außer mir kann sich keiner so gut um sie kümmern. Dafür ist doch das Amulett um ihren Hals. Sie soll mir ähneln."

Ihre Aufruhr prallte ohne Regung an ihm ab. „Ich hatte nie vor, dich von ihr zu trennen, solange du dich benimmst. Und auch der Tod bringt mir in diesen Fall keinen Nutzen, ansonsten hätte ich nicht nur eine Leiche schon längst wieder ausgegraben." Einen Moment war Feelicitas zu verwirrt um zu merken, das eine ihrer größten Ängste in sich zusammen fiel. Ihren Kindern würde keine Gefahr drohen. Sie empfand nicht wenig Wut darüber, das nicht schon viel früher erfahren zu haben. „Das wusste ich nicht. Hätte ich es gewusst, wäre es nicht soweit gekommen. Trotzdem kann ich sie noch nicht herbringen. Kinder brauchen Liebe und Beständigkeit. Ich kann lieben, aber ich kann Serena unter diesen Umständen nicht die Beständigkeit geben, welche sie braucht. Andere können es zur Zeit besser. Serena kann hier nicht leben. Nicht hier in dieser Gesellschaft. Nicht zwischen Mördern, Werwölfen, Dementoren und sonstigen Gesocks. Sie wird Schaden nehmen, der nicht wieder gut zu machen ist." Ihr war egal welche Konsequenzen ihre Worte hatten, doch traf sie auch kein Fluch.

„Was verlangst du?" fragte er nur belustigt über ihre Kritik: „Ich verlange nichts, wofür ich keine Gegenleistung erbringe. Ich schwöre auf meine Magie, das ich mich von Muggeln fernhalte und nichts anderes als nützlich sein will."

„Nicht weniger setze ich voraus. Aber behalte deinen Schwur, er könnte sich schnell gegen dich wenden. Ich rate es dir nicht. Vielleicht solltest du Severus nach Nächstenliebe fragen, solltest du je wieder Anwandlungen verspüren dich Muggeln zu nähern." Erwiderte er ungerührt. Feelicitas überging seine Drohung.

„Wenn dir das nicht reicht, dann brandmarke mich." Bat sie mit mehr Verzweiflung: „Ich würde alles dafür tun, dass es Serena gut geht. Sie braucht ein gutes Zuhause in dem sie sich frei bewegen kann und nicht nur eine Kammer unter dem Dach. Ich könnte mich damit zufrieden geben, ich bin selber so aufgewachsen, doch sie braucht mehr. Hätte ich gewusst wo, dann hätten wir uns in einen kleinen Cottages, das abgeschieden im Grünen liegen versteckt. Das wäre der perfekte Ort für meine Tochter. Sie ist noch klein, doch man muss immer schon an die Zukunft denken. Sie kommt langsam in das Alter, um Kontakt zu anderen Kindern in ihrem Alter finden zu müssen. Aus eigener Erfahrung weiß ich, das es nicht gut ist jetzt zu isolieren. Ich würde sie gerne mit anderen Kindern zusammenbringen, ohne das ich damit Unheil heraufbeschwöre. Es ist nicht nur wegen der Gesellschaft. Serena ist sehr intelligent und wird schnell lernen wollen, wenn man ihr die Möglichkeit gibt. Ich könnte sie zunächst selber im Lesen und Schreiben unterrichten oder man könnte einen Lehrer engagieren, doch die Erfahrungen einer Schule mit ihresgleichen könnten ihr nur nützlich sein. Und irgendwann ist es soweit, das sie den Alltag jedes magischen Kindes erlebt und auf ein magisches Internat gehen kann."

Er schnaubte erheitert und obwohl er ihre Worte bedachte, legte er sich auf nichts fest. „Wie weit du doch in die Zukunft planst." Sagte Voldemort: „Ich sagte es bereits einmal, was sollte es mir nutzen dich zu zeichnen? Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, das ich dir immer nah bleiben werde. Ich werde erwägen, was ich tun kann, doch das ist kein Lohn für dein nächstes Kind."

„Ich verlange nicht viel und es ist auch nichts dummes. Wenn ich fortan ans Haus gebunden bin, kann ich einige Dinge nicht machen, ohne meine guten Vorsätze wirklich zu brechen. Mit Schwangerschaft und Kind alleine werde ich schon gut beschäftigt sein. Aber jemand muss auch einkaufen gehen können und sich um alles drum herum kümmern. Ich besitze nur eine alte kränkliche Hauselfe, die unzuverlässig wird. Ich würde ja so bescheiden sein und jede Hilfe annehmen, doch Serena ist so an Weirdy gewöhnt und ich kann sie nicht ersetzen. Ich wünsche mir, das eine Lösung gefunden werden kann." Es erschien ihr makaber von einen 'Familienmitglied' wie Weirdy so zu reden, doch anders verstand er es wohl nicht und würde nur auf falsche Ideen kommen.

„Ich werde mich umhören." Erwiderte er gelangweilt von ihren Wunsch und bedachte sie mit einen undeutbaren Blick, der ihre Knie wieder zum zittern brachte. Vielleicht war es eine Auswirkung davon zu lange neben dem Sessel zu hocken, doch so ganz sicher war sie sich nicht. Feelicitas erwartete, das Voldemort sie noch länger festhalten würde, doch er schien plötzlich desinteressiert: „Du bist entlassen, Feelicitas. Severus erwartet dich unten. Halte dich an ihn, denn er bringt dich nach Malfoy Manor, unserem derzeitigen Treffpunkt. Du kennst das Haus ja noch und brauchst dir keine Sorgen wegen der Veränderungen zu machen. Sie werden sich alle gut um dich zu kümmern wissen." Das ließ Feelicitas sich nicht zweimal sagen und hielt sich nicht mehr lange auf um heraus zu finden, ob das wirklich alles war, sondern erhob sich und entfernte sich leise.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	6. Amortentia und andere Tränke

Fading Hope 

By Feelicitas Lefay

Kapitel 6 Amortentia und andere Tränke 

Kaum hatte sie das Kaminzimmer verlassen und stieg die alte Treppe hinunter, fühlte sie sich unendlich alleine. Entgegen Voldemorts Worte, wartete Severus nicht in der Eingangshalle. Auch Nagini schien sich verzogen zu haben. Feelicitas wartete einen Moment und die ehemals vertraute Stille in diesen Haus, lag schwer auf ihr. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Turmalin an ihren rechten Handgelenk und für einen Moment erwog sie, sich das Band und den Stein abzureißen und auf der Treppe liegen zulassen. Doch sie konnte es nicht.

Severus kam nicht, aber Feelicitas machte sich keinerlei Hoffnungen, dass sie so einfach fortkommen sollte und tatsächlich fand sie Severus im Gebüsch nahe des großen Gartentores vor. Sobald er sie auf sich zukommen hörte, beendete er, was immer er auch gerade getan hatte und wandte sich zu ihr um. Rückte er gerade seine Robe zurecht? Er schien einen kurzen Moment von ihrem verwahrlosten Anblick geschockt zu sein, aber immerhin bemerkte er sofort was fehlte und sein nächster Blick galt ihrem flachen Bauch. Es stand eine Frage in seinen dunklen Augen, deren Antwort er schon durch ihren restlichen Anblick zu erahnen schien. Er war nicht gerade sehr bekümmert und ziemlich gleichgültig und leer. Ihrem derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort war es zwar angemessen, Feelicitas hätte trotzdem ein wenig mehr von ihm erwartet, als eine verschlossene Miene. Verletzt eilte sie an ihm vorbei und öffnete das große Tor weit genug um durch den Spalt durchzuschlüpfen. Severus folgte ihr, wie sie anhand des rostigen Knirschens hören konnte und holte sie ein, noch ehe sie die Hälfte des Weges vom Hügel hinab, hinter sich gebracht hatte.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte er leicht gereizt als Feelicitas ihre Schritte beschleunigte. „Um zu apparieren, müssen wir nicht ins Dorf gehen. Der Friedhof liegt auf der anderen Seite."

Feelicitas blieb nicht stehen, warf ihn aber einen scharfen Blick zu: „Ich brauche frische Luft und die werde ich auf einen Friedhof nicht finden können."

Er sagte darauf nichts und blieb an ihrer Seite, doch kaum verdeckten die ersten Bäume am Weg die Sicht zum Riddlehaus, trat er vor sie, griff sie fest an der Schulter und zwang sie zum halten. „Was ist geschehen? Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?

Feelicitas fuhr herum und stieß seine Hand weg: „Was kümmert es dich überhaupt?" entgegnete sie wütend. Sie warf einen kurzen erschrockenen Blick Richtung Riddlehaus, weil ihr Ton zu laut war. Es rührte sich nichts und so fuhr sie leiser fort: „Es gibt doch gar nichts zu sagen. Ich steckte in einen Krankenhaus fest, das Baby ist nicht mehr und ich habe die große Ehre mit dir so schnell es geht ein neues zu machen. Vol- ER ist vorerst damit befriedigt. Ein neuer Anfang, hätte doch nicht besser ausgehen können, oder?" Feelicitas stiegen Tränen in die Augen und sie versuchte sie verärgert wegzuwischen, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

„Zum Einen ist es ratsam bei der Bezeichnung 'dunkler Lord' zu bleiben, wie du wohl selber erkannt hast. Der Name ist auch für dich ein Tabu, das solltest du dir entgültig merken, sofern du nicht aufgestört werden willst. Zum Anderen hätte einiges besser ausgehen müssen. Es kommt nicht drauf an, was dir oder mir dabei am besten gefallen hätte, sondern was daraus weiter entsteht." Erwiderte er knapp und es klang in Feelicitas gereizten Zustand ungeduldig, doch Severus Blick blieb undeutbar. Feelicitas haderte kurz damit, einfach weiterzugehen und ihm den Rücken zu kehren, ehe sie eine Dummheit im Affekt begann. Doch sie schaffte es nicht und entlud die Wut an ihrem Mann: „Und was soll aus dem hier entstehen? Was soll ich tun? Wenn ER sagt ich soll es vergessen, dann sollte ich mir nichts daraus machen, oder? ER ist eine blinde und herzlose Kreatur... aber du, du denkst doch dasselbe, ist es nicht so? Ich sollte gut genug darin sein, Dingen die nicht sind auch nicht lange nachzutrauern. Aber ich kann nicht vergessen, Severus. Ich kann es nicht mehr." Mit diesen Worten brach sie entgültig in Tränen aus und sah ihn einen Moment hasserfüllt an, ehe sie an ihm vorbeihetzen wollte. Aus den Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Severus sich mit einen kurzen Blick vergewisserte, dass ein etwaiger Beobachter sie vom Riddlehaus her nicht mehr sehen konnte, bevor er rasch nach ihr griff und seine Hand sich um ihr linkes Handgelenk schloss, so das sie wieder stehen bleiben musste. Feelicitas zerrte und wollte sich von dem Griff losreißen. Obwohl Severus keinen starken Griff anwand, schaffte sie es nicht sich zu lösen und verdammte ihre durch das lange im Bett liegen entstandene Schwäche. Noch bevor sie ihren Zauberstab mit der anderen Hand hervorholen oder Severus beißen konnte, traf sich ihr Blick. Feelicitas Gegenwehr erlahmte ein wenig und sie blickte ihn nunmehr hilflos an. Die Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit, welche sie in seine verschlossenen Züge interpretiert hatte, verriet sich durch einen nervösen Zug und Rührung. Nicht der es-ist-so-schrecklich-ich-breche-gleich-selber-in-Tränen-aus-Blick, mit dem Ulysses sie penetrant erdrückt hatte, sondern die vernünftige und Sicherheit spendende Variante, die wohl nur Severus hervorbringen konnte, selbst wenn er sich selber nicht sicher sein konnte. Nicht aus Mitleid, sondern Erfahrung verständnisvoll und doch um alles auf der Welt die Fassung bewahrend.

Severus sagte nichts weiter, sondern umarmte sie, ehe Feelicitas es schaffte zu entkommen. Sie erstarrte für einen Moment, doch dann lehnte Feelicitas den Kopf an seine Schulter und gab ihren Tränen nach. Er zog sie ein wenig näher und strich ihr kurz über die verfilzten Haare, doch der Moment verging schnell und obwohl Feelicitas sich gerne an Ort und Stelle ausgeweint hätte, löste sie sich bereitwillig von ihm, als er sie entschieden wieder von sich schob und sein wieder härter gewordener Blick ihr deutlich machte, das sie sich bitte nun zusammennehmen sollte. Bevor er sich im Versuch es ihr mit Worten begreiflich zu machen, im Ton vergreifen konnte, atmete sie tief durch und schaute sich um.

„Ich brauche nur ein wenig... Sonne und frische Luft. Dann wird es wieder gehen." Sagte sie leise und deutete nach einen suchenden Blick den halbdunklen Weg entlang, der zwischen den dichtbelaubten Bäumen entlang führte. Severus begrüßte es sichtbarerweise nicht, doch er nickte ohne Widerspruch und als sie sich zum gehen wandte, folgte er und blieb still an ihrer Seite.

Sie gingen gemeinsam bis Feelicitas bereit war die Stille zu brechen: „Er... er heißt Perseus und er ist zwei Wochen alt geworden..." Severus hörte ihr zu und so erzählte Feelicitas alles bis aufs letzte Wort. Von ihren Zusammenbruch, der eingeleiteten Geburt, dem Behandlungsfehler und Perseus Tod im Brutkasten. Am Ende ihrer Geschichte, als sie beim Zuschütten des kleinen Grabes an der Seite von Kalliope Milano angekommen war, zitterte sie am ganzen Leib, vollkommen erschöpft von den letzten Wochen, der Konfrontation mit Voldemort und ihren Tränen. Severus hatte ihr ohne sie zu unterbrechen beigestanden und nichts gesagt, während ihr Weg sie langsam an Bäumen und kleinen Wiesen vorbei, dem Dorf immer näher brachte. Als alles raus war, fasste er nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie kurz. Das bedeutete ihr mehr, als die ungewohnte Nähe der Umarmung oder womöglich noch ein Haufen rührseliger Worte.

„Das Ba-„ er räusperte sich: „Perseus ist auf dem Weg zurückgeblieben, doch keiner wird dich dazu zwingen ihn zu vergessen." erwiderte er offenbar um Trost bemüht und betrachtete sie ernst, als wäre er sich nicht ganz sicher, wie sie darauf reagieren wollte. Feelicitas fiel nicht über ihn her und so fielen seine nächsten Worte deutlich schärfer und unschonender aus: „Niemand wird dich zwingen, außer natürlich, wenn du dich anhaltend in deinen Unglück wälzt und es zur Schau trägst. Es ist hart, ich weiß, aber du solltest all deine Kräfte auf die Zukunft setzen. Die Erinnerung sollte kein Grund sein, nicht mehr nach vorne zu blicken."

Die gewohnte Strenge hatte sie vermisst und es entlockte Feelicitas ein dünnes Lächeln: „Soweit ich es verhindern kann, habe ich es nicht vor, Severus."

Nach einer Weile in der sie beide schwiegen, wechselte Feelicitas das Thema: „Was ist aus Spinner's End geworden?"

„Wenn du wissen wolltest, was nach deinen Verschwinden geschah: Das Ministerium hat es bald aufgegeben nach irgendwas zu suchen. Bei passender Gelegenheit kannst du die Hauselfe nach Sachen schicken, die du zurückgelassen hast. Das Haus ist verlassen und bleibt wohl besser auch so, es sei denn du legst Wert darauf die Muggel in der Nachbarschaft loswerden zu wollen. Ich war da, die Zerstörung des Mobiliars hält sich in Grenzen. Offensichtlich waren die regulären Eingreifzauberer nicht halb so verärgert über dein Entkommen, wie Yaxley."

„War das der Name von dem Kerl?" fragte sie irritiert, denn irgendwie wusste sie, das es nicht zutraf und so verneinte Severus nachdrücklich: „Nein, Yaxley ist von höheren Rang. Er hat seinen Auftrag auf einen unwichtigen Kerl abgetreten, der mit ihm im Ministerium arbeitete. Yaxley hat mehr mit Verwaltung als im aktiven Schlachtfeld zu tun. Es hat danach einigen Ärger auf seinen Schreibtisch gegeben und er ist auf dich nicht gut zu sprechen, was sich wiederum auf Einiges auswirkte. Vorher kam man gut mit ihm aus, doch er kann in seinen Groll ziemlich nachtragend sein. Es war nicht selbstverständlich das der dunkle Lord meinen Angaben in der Pottersache mehr Gehör schenkt, als Yaxleys. Er hat sich redlich bemüht den Herrn umzustimmen."

„Ich kenne Yaxley nicht, also wird mein Beitrag an seiner 'Verstimmung' nicht so groß gewesen sein." Erwiderte Feelicitas irritiert und Severus schnaubte, so das sie schon ahnte, was kommen musste. „Ich habe es vielleicht noch nicht erwähnt, als Yaxley dem Lord von deiner Flucht erzählte, betraten zwei Männer das Manor und nur einer kam wieder heraus."

„Dann ist das verständlich." Erwiderte sie relativ unbekümmert: „Ich gehe mal nicht davon aus, das du mir Schuldgefühle einreden willst, denn meine Aufgabe war es zu gehen und Serena wegzuschaffen. Wenn dieser Typ mich davon abgehalten hätte, wäre er nicht zu Tode gekommen. Er hat versagt und davon habe ich profitiert. Ich verstehe, das ich stören werde, doch ich habe es leider noch nicht geschafft unsichtbar zu sein und mit dem Verschwinden klappt auch nicht so gut. Was also willst du mir sagen?"

Severus wollte offenbar etwas sehr Zurechtweisendes entgegnen, doch ein Rascheln im Gebüsch lenkte sie beide ab und er zog flott seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn in das Unterholz.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie leise. Sie folgte ihm in sicheren Abstand in das Gebüsch neben ihnen, doch Severus gab bald Entwarnung als eine kleine Igelfamilie im Blickfeld auftauchte. Dafür registrierte Feelicitas, dass sie an diesen Ort schon mal war, als sie die verrottete Hütte in nächster Nähe erblickte. Vor vielen Jahren, als der Wald es noch nicht verschlungen hatte, musste es wohl von dem Weg her leicht zu finden gewesen sein, doch Feelicitas wurde es unwohl beim Gedanken welch ein Zufall es war, direkt zwei mal darauf zu stoßen. Sie näherte sich der Ruine vorsichtig und Severus leistete ihr bald Gesellschaft.

„Ich war früher schon einmal hier." Sagte sie leise und Severus schien es mit flüchtigen Interesse aufzunehmen und hielt inne. Als Feelicitas sich bereits umwandte um wieder zum Weg zu kommen, blieb er stehen. „Lass uns weitergehen, ich fühle mich hier nicht wohl." Drängte sie flehend, doch er blickte sie forschend an: „Was hast du hier getan?"

Der ernste Ton seine Neugier entging ihr nicht, doch da er schon fragte, näherte sie sich wieder: „Nichts besonders. Ist schon lange her und ich war nie drin. Das war damals bei meinen ersten misslungenen Fluchtversuch. Ich bin ziemlich weit vom Hügel weggekommen. Aber scheinbar nicht genug." Ihr Blick glitt über die Überreste: „Hier ist es unheimlich." Bemerkte sie leise.

„Wegen der Ruine?" fragte er beiläufig und doch lag eine gewisse Schärfe in seinen Ton.

„Ist doch egal... Lass uns bitte weitergehen, hier gibt es Geister." Drängte sie abermals, doch erweckte nur Severus Argwohn: „Du fürchtest dich vor Geistern? Du warst lange genug in Hogwarts, sollte ich mich daran nicht erinnern?"

Als er ihr noch ohne Kommentar zugehört hatte, war er ihr entschieden angenehmer gewesen. Feelicitas wusste nicht warum sie nicht einfach ging, doch scheinbar lag ihm viel daran es zu erfahren.

„Es sind nicht diese Art von Geistern. Selbst der blutige Baron macht mich im Vergleich hierzu lebensfroh. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob es richtige Geister sind. Ich habe hier damals etwas gesehen, dass nicht da war. Ich glaube es waren Dinge, die hier geschahen, als das Haus noch stand." Severus wurde jetzt erst richtig misstrauisch und betrachtete sie stechender: „Wirklich? Was hast du gesehen?" fragte er im Gegensatz zu seinen durchdringenden Blick recht beiläufig. Feelicitas wusste nicht, ob das hier die richtige Gelegenheit war. Der richtige Ort auf jeden Fall, sie war sich sicher, dass sie niemals mehr auch nur in die Nähe von Little Hangelton kommen würde. Und da es sie noch etwas länger vor der Rückkehr in das Manor der Malfoys bewahren konnte, entschied sie sich, Severus alles zu sagen.

„Es ist wahrscheinlich nicht wichtig, aber da war eine junge Frau, die vom Haus aus durch die Bäume flüchtete und von einen Mann verfolgt wurde, der sie einholte und wieder zurückschleppte."

„Keine schöne Szene." bemerkte er und sein Blick wurde etwas weicher, so als ob er etwas anderes erwartet hätte. Doch je mehr sie danach noch sagte umso fragender betrachtete er sie wieder.

„Ja, keine schöne Szene. Ich sehe unter normalen Umständen eigentlich keine Geister und kann mir das auch nicht erklären. Damals wusste ich noch nicht, das ich magisch bin. Was der Frau zugestoßen ist, muss so schlimm gewesen sein, das es einen Abdruck hinterließ, den ich für einen Moment wieder zum Leben erweckte, oder? Ich kenne mich nicht damit aus, du weißt wohl mehr darüber. Aber vielleicht wollte die arme Seele mir etwas mitteilen um mir zu helfen. Ich war in der gleichen Lage, wurde verfolgt und hatte keine wirkliche Chance zu entkommen. Ich habe es danach schnell wieder vergessen, über ein Jahr fast, habe ich nicht mehr an diese Trümmer gedacht, bis es mir vor ein paar Monaten plötzlich wieder einfiel und mich seither verfolgte. Ich weiß auch nicht warum, vielleicht habe ich mich eingesperrt gefühlt. Severus, lass uns bitte gehen, nachher geschieht noch was. Ich bin so müde, ich habe nicht vor heute noch irgendwas anderes zu machen, als zu schlafen. Bitte, ich möchte gehen."

Severus hörte nicht auf ihr flehen, sondern schien über irgendwas nachzudenken und er wirkte ziemlich abgeklärt. Doch ehe sie ihm mit der Hand vor den Augen wedeln konnte, blickte er sie wieder klar an: „Weiß der Lord davon?" fragte er und Feelicitas zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich glaube nicht das es ihn interessierte, also nein er weiß es wohl nicht."

Severus schaute sie einen Moment forschend an, ehe er den Blick auf die Hütte ausbreitete. Er schien sich plötzlich auch nicht mehr gut zu fühlen. „Offensichtlich ist das lange her." Wandte er eine Spur zu selbstverständlich ein und Feelicitas blickte ihn verwirrt an: „Was macht dich da so sicher?"

Er tat es mit Schweigen ab: „Das Haus liegt nahe am Herrenhaus auf dem Hügel. Und das ist seit den Vierziger Jahren nicht mehr bewohnt wurden. Diese Hütte hat bestimmt nicht mehr lange gestanden, nachdem es verlassen war. Du brauchst keine Angst hiervor zu haben. Diese Trümmer beinhalten keine Gefahr mehr und ich sehe auch nichts Ungewöhnliches."

„Mehr?" fragte sie argwöhnig und starrte ihn an: „Hat hier einer der Diener der alten Riddles gewohnt, bevor ihm das gleiche Schicksal wie den Gärtner ereilte?"

Severus Blick wurde immer eigentümlicher und sie hätte gerne gewusst, was er gerade dachte. Was er sagte, hörte sich nicht so dramatisch an: „Die letzten die hier hausten, waren eine heruntergekommene Zaubererfamilie. Ein alter Säufer und seine erwachsenen Kinder. Eine Tochter und einen Sohn. Es endete, dass der Vater bald starb, nachdem seine Tochter mit einen Mann fortlief und sein Sohn wegen eines kleineren Vergehens in Askaban saß. Zuletzt lebte der Sohn auf Jahre alleine hier, bis er sich entgültig in Askaban wiederfand. Diesmal lebenslänglich."

„Ja?" fragte sie verwundert und betrachtete die Ruine: „Meinst du es war der Sohn, der dieser Frau das angetan hat? Ist er deswegen nach Askaban gekommen?"

„Nein, wegen einen Mord, den er nie begangen hatte. Diese Frau hätte jede Muggel aus dem Dorf sein können, diese Tat ist meines Wissens nie aufgekommen."

Feelicitas warf einen letzten Blick auf die Trümmer, ehe sie mit den Schultern zuckte: „Nicht sehr tragisch, dann hat er wenigstens auf anderen Weg seine Strafe bekommen." Erwiderte sie ungerührt und Severus Brauen zogen sich etwas zusammen, während er sie musterte: „Wirklich? Rechtfertig es das? Morfin Gaunt war ein Produkt vielfachen Inzests und so verrückt, dass er unter Muggelbedingungen als schuldunfähig gegolten hätte. Er war nicht der Erste und blieb auch nicht der Einzigste aus seiner Familie, der schon von Geburt an die Schuld für die Fehler anderer tragen musste. Das nicht zu stillende Verlangen seiner Ahnen nach dem reinsten magischen Blut in ihren Adern zu streben, betrog sie immer mehr um einen gesunden Verstand, ansehnliche Gestalt, Reichtum, Ansehen und Liebe. Seine Tage arm, alleine und ausgestoßen in einen Heim wie diesen verbringen zu müssen, hätte ihn noch zu ganz anderen Dingen treiben können, als einer Frau aufzulauern." Feelicitas sah ihn ein wenig verwirrt an, während er auf sie reinredete: „Vielleicht hast du in diesen Fall Recht. Eine Anstalt wäre vielleicht besser als Askaban gewesen." Räumte sie freigiebig ein: „Aber du wirst mir wohl vergeben können, das ich beim Thema Missbrauch keine Nachsicht entwickeln kann." Ihr düsterer Blick schien ihm von weiteren Worten abzuhalten, doch es gab noch etwas, das Feelicitas interessierte: „Vater und Sohn waren also Kriminelle. Weißt du was mit der Tochter geschah, die mit ihrem Liebhaber weggelaufen war?"

Ihre Frage erschien ihr nicht gerade verfänglich, doch Severus schien einen Moment zu zögern, was er sagen sollte. Sie dachte schon eine bissige Bemerkung über ihr gelegentliches Interesse an Gerüchten zu bekommen, aber schließlich gab er dann doch eine Antwort: „Sie haben geheiratet und sie bekam einen Sohn von ihm." Feelicitas schien das kein Grund, weswegen er so gezögert hatte und blickte ihn ungläubig an: „Und weiter? Erst erzählst du mir sie hätten niemals eine Chance im Leben gehabt und dann kommt so ein schönes Ende?"

„Sie gab ihm einen Liebestrank, höchstwahrscheinlich Amortentia, und überredete ihm mit ihr wegzugehen. Er heiratete sie wirklich und sie musste die schönste Zeit in ihrem Leben erlebt haben. Schließlich musste sie sich von ihren eigenen Zauber wohl so betören gelassen haben, dass sie den Liebestrank absetzte. Kaum war der Bann gefallen, verließ ihr Mann sie und kehrte Heim. Sie blieb zutiefst zerstört und hochschwanger in London zurück und brachte ihren Sohn in einen Waisenhaus zur Welt um danach zu sterben."

Feelicitas spürte plötzlich ehrliche Betroffenheit: „Jetzt verstehe ich was du andeuten willst. Ihre große Verzweiflung hat ihren Bruder und sie soweit getrieben und doch ins Unglück stürzen lassen. Nur das sie einen Liebestrank nutzte und er seine Mängel nicht verdecken konnte oder wollte. Wer darüber kein Mitgefühl empfindet, muss sich zurecht ein Stein nennen lassen. Es war wohl anders, als ich annahm. Wohl zu viele schlechte Erfahrungen. Es tut mir leid." Entschuldigungssuchend blickte sie Severus an und er schien zufrieden: „Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf. Vielleicht hast du auch recht. Aber nur zu schnell greift man zu vorschnellen Urteilen. Es ist nicht immer so wie man denkt. Manchmal reicht ein kleines Missverständnis, um alles was folgt in einen völlig anderen Licht erscheinen zu lassen." Sagte er leise und wirkte leicht abwesend. Feelicitas erfasste ein Teil seines Wehmutes: „Irgendwann einmal, lange nachdem dieser Horror hier zuende gegangen sein wird, wirst du neben deinen Talent und unerschütterlichen Einsatz es alleine schon durch deine Weisheiten dazu bringen können in einen Atemzug mit Albus Dumbledore genannt zu werden. Und alles was auf den Weg bis dorthin geschehen musste, wird nicht mehr so wichtig sein." Severus Miene durchzog bei ihren anerkennenden Worten für einen kurzen Moment ein Schatten, doch dann entspannten sich seine Züge und er schenkte ihr ein leicht trauriges dünnes Lächeln: „Du glaubst daran, aber diesen Tag wird es nie geben." Dann reichte er ihr eine Hand: „Komm, wir sollten wirklich langsam gehen."

Feelicitas ergriff seine Hand, damit er mit ihr apparieren konnte, doch bevor er dazu Anstalten machen konnte, kam ihr noch etwas in den Sinn und er hielt inne. „Warum weißt du eigentlich soviel davon? Das geschah sogar lange vor deiner Zeit und diesen Dorfklatsch hat dir doch bestimmt auch nicht der dunkle Lord erzählt. Und wenn doch, dann bin ich etwas enttäuscht das ER mir neben all dem anderen Kram nicht diese Sache auch schon viel früher beim Schein der Kaminfeuer vergangener Nächte zum besten gegeben hat." Feelicitas legte unter ihre Worte gespielten Missmut und meinte es nicht sehr ernst, doch Severus war gar nicht begeistert und ließ sie verstummen.

„Weißt du was ein Horkrux ist?" fragte er nachforschend und blickte sie an, als würde ihre Antwort es sogar wert sein, das er Legilimentik anwenden wollte.

Zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen, konnte Feelicitas nicht verneinen: „An das Wort erinnere ich mich. Es stand in einen der Bücher. _Das dunkelste der magischen Finsternis_, oder so. Ich fand es so unheimlich, deshalb erinnere ich mich wohl noch. Ich durfte damals zwar einiges lesen, doch dieses Buch gehörte nicht dazu. Beim sauber machen habe ich mal durchgeblättert, doch so ganz habe ich das nicht verstanden. Es hat mich nicht gerade interessiert." Gestand sie kleinlaut, doch ihre Wissenslücke schien nicht so schwerwiegend. Immerhin schien er ihr die Zusammenhänge bereitwillig erklären zu wollen, ehe sie Little Hangelton den Rücken zukehren wollten.

„Die wenigsten Zauberer haben eine Ahnung was es ist, denn schon alleine das Wissen darum ist verboten. Die Unkenntnis hat der dunkle Lord sich erfolgreich zu nutzen gemacht. Es ist gefährlich zuviel darüber zu wissen, deswegen würde ich dir raten niemals darüber ein Wort zu verlieren, weder in Angesicht des dunklen Lordes, noch irgendeines anderen Lebewesens, verstanden?" In seinen Ton lag Schärfe und Feelicitas war irritiert: „Ähm, warum weihst du mich ein, wenn es mich in Gefahr bringt? Und woher weißt du davon, wenn es doch verboten ist? Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob nicht... eine Wanze... im Gebüsch zu finden ist."

Severus überging ihre Vorbehalte leichtfertig: „Gegen Wanzen gibt es vorbeugende Mittel. Mir liegt daran, das du die Fähigkeit erlangst einiges besser durchschauen zu können. Es bringt dich nicht in Gefahr, solange du den Mund darüber halten kannst. Ich bin mir derzeit sicher, das der dunkle Lord es nicht für nötig erachtet, deine Gedanken kontrollieren zu müssen, solange es nicht deinen eigentlichen Aufgaben im Weg steht. Derzeit ist er sowieso abgelenkt und in vielen unkonzentriert. Daher denke ich, das es ziemlich sicher bei dir ist." Erläuterte er und Feelicitas beruhigte sich wieder und nickte auffordernd.

„Genauso wie du, habe ich mich nie sehr für Horkruxe interessiert und bin nur durch Zufall vor vielen Jahren darauf in einen alten Manuskript gestoßen. Wie man es macht entzieht sich meines Wissens, aber meine Kenntnisse sind wohl auch so ausreichend genug. Nach einer so grausamen Tat wie einen Mord, gibt es einen Riss in der Seele, der unwiederbringlich verloren geht, sofern man nicht tiefste Reue empfindet. Ein Horkrux nennt man ein Gefäß, an den ein Magier diesen abgetrennten Teil seiner Seele absichtlich binden kann."

„Du meinst, ein Teil von dir stirbt, sobald du einen Mord begehst? Ja, das ist plausibel, aber was hat man davon, wenn man einen Seelenfetzen in einer Flasche bei sich trägt?" fiel Feelicitas immer noch irritiert in seine Worte. Die Informationen kamen für sie etwas zu schnell und so versuchte sie abzulenken: „Und was hat das mit der Hütte zu tun?"

„Erst einmal wenig, aber da du darüber nichts zu wissen scheinst und Malfoy Manor ein denkbar schlechtes Umfeld bietet, möchte ich das mit den Horkrux klären, ehe dir später Fragen kommen. Und zum Sinn des Ganzen muss ich zugeben, es erscheint auf dem ersten Blick als unsinnig. Der abgetrennte Teil bleibt abgetrennt und was zurückbleibt ist eine verstümmelte Seele. Auf jeden Fall ist mit 'Gefäß' keine Flasche gemeint, sondern soweit ich es verstanden habe, kann es ähnlich wie bei Portschlüsseln von einer Nadel bis zu einen Kleidungsstück alles sein. Manche Magier fühlen dennoch den Wunsch absichtlich einen Horkrux von sich zu erstellen um damit dem Tod zu entgehen. Solange der Horkrux sicher ist, wird immer ein Weg für die Rückkehr offen bleiben."

Feelicitas ahnte, was er andeutete: „Unsterblichkeit? Vol- ER hat einen gemacht und deswegen bringt ihn nichts um?"

Severus nickte anerkennend: „Ich habe länger gebraucht, bis ich das geschlussfolgert habe, aber ich hatte auch niemanden, der mich auf dieses Wissen stieß. So wie es scheint, ist dies das Geheimrezept des dunklen Lordes gewesen. Natürlich kannst du nachvollziehen, das ein Horkrux denkbar schlecht in der Nähe seiner restlichen Seele aufgehoben ist. Ein verlassener Ort ist da schon besser geeignet."

„Und das ist hier? In Reichweite seines Hauses und doch so unverdächtig wie es geht?"

„Genau, aber ich erfuhr erst vor einen Jahr von diesen Ort, obwohl ich die Geschichte von der Familie schon länger kannte und dadurch erhielt ich auch das Wissen, was mich zu dieser Schlussfolgerung brachte. Aber der Horkrux befindet sich nicht mehr hier. Albus Dumbledore lud damit einen schweren Fluch auf sich und brauchte meine Hilfe."

„Das mit seiner Hand, die er sich verbrannt hat?" fragte sie kurz nach und er nickte: „Das mit der Hand waren die sichtbaren Auswirkungen, in Wirklichkeit hat er sein Leben für diese Tat gegeben, ohne das ich etwas hätte zutun müssen."

Feelicitas erleichterte es nicht gerade, obwohl Severus Worte seine Tat noch unausweichlicher machten, als wie sie sowieso schon akzeptiert hatte. Sie fühlte sich unwohl und wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken: „Und er hat dir dann gesagt, das es ein Horkrux war?"

Severus Reaktion war ein bitteres Schnaufen: „Nein, das habe ich mir alleine zusammengereimt. So groß war das Vertrauen nicht, das er überhaupt kam und um Hilfe bat war wohl genug. Dumbledore wollte nicht _sein ganzes Wissen in einen Korb stecken, der sehr oft am Arm des dunklen Lordes baumelt_, wie er es nannte. Wenn er sich bewusst gemacht hätte, das auch andere als er durch ein wenig Nachforschung der ganzen Wahrheit näher kommen können, hätte er es wohl nicht sehr geschätzt. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen warum." Ja, das konnte Feelicitas, doch wieder einmal innerhalb der letzten Stunden hatte sie das unziemliche Gefühl, das Dumbledore ein grausamer, verstockter Mistkerl war. Severus hatte also einige Geheimnisse vor Dumbledore gehabt.

„Ich rettete ihm das Leben und dort war einen gespaltener Ring, den er aufgesetzt hatte. Er wollte trotz der Lebensgefahr nicht sagen, was er damit gemacht hatte, redete nur von verstümmelten Seelen und einen Rausch der ihn erfasst hätte. Spätestens nachdem ich die Bedeutung des Zeichens auf dem Ring heraushatte und das ganze mit meinen bisherigen Wissen abglich, wusste ich, was es wohl war." Die Bitterkeit behagte Feelicitas nicht: „Wie kam Professor Dumbledore darauf, dass es diese Ruine war? Der dunkle Lord hauste doch erst seit wenigen Jahren hier." Fragte sie gedehnt und hätte keine Antwort erwartet, doch Severus schien diese Frage erwartet zu haben: „Weil der bezauberte Mann, der seine Frau und das ungeborene Kind zurückließ, wieder zu seinen Eltern in das Herrenhaus auf dem Hügel zurückgekehrt war."

Feelicitas Augen weiten sich vor Erkenntnis: „Das war Tom Riddle Senior?"

Verdutzt schaute er sie an: „Er hat dir von seinen Vater erzählt?"

„Beiläufig irgendwie schon. Aber... dann war die Hexe aus der Hütte... die Mutter vom dunklen Lord?"

„Ja."

„Nur 'Ja'? Ich bin schockiert." Feelicitas fühlte sich ganz kurzatmig: „Dann ist der Onkel wegen dieses Mordes an den Riddles fälschlich angeklagt wurden, oder? Warum hat sein Neffe es gemacht?"

„Der dunkle Lord wusste es wohl damals noch nicht und auch heute noch weiß er kaum etwas. Egal was geschieht, rede mit niemanden darüber. Dumbledore selbst hat mir die Geschichte vor vielen Jahren nur bruchstückhaft erzählt um meinen noch frischen Entschluss mich im Dienste der richtigen Seite einzusetzen, ein wenig zu bekräftigen. Ich hatte wie der Rest der Todesser keine Ahnung davon, das der dunkle Lord ein Halbblut war und doch schwor Dumbledore mich darauf ein niemals mein Wissen an die Falschen weiterzugeben um Nutzen daraus zu ziehen. Ich war aufgrund meiner Herkunft nicht sonderlich schockiert, aber immerhin hat es mir letztendlich geholfen auch an ein paar Informationen ran zu kommen, die Dumbledore mir nicht zu geben bereit war. Der Vater des dunklen Lordes war ein Muggel und die hasste er. Sein Onkel war eine ähnliche Enttäuschung und so hängte er ihm die Morde an und wurde seine Ahnen los, ohne sich viele Gedanken zu machen."

„Aber das war doch der Teil, von dem die Slytherins angeblich stammten." Bemerkte Feelicitas nachdenklich.

„Eben deswegen. Der dunkle Lord hielt viel von seinen Erbe."

„Meinst du er hat es jemals bereut, das niemand da ist um einige Fragen zu klären, oder einfach sein Werk noch auf andere Weise fortzuführen, als sich an die Spitze der Welt zu erheben. Stolz auf die Herkunft entsteht aus Tradition. Einer Tradition die durch den Betrug an seinen Onkel verloren gegangen ist."

„Tom Riddle war hochgebildet und sein Onkel hatte ihm nichts zu bieten." Wandte Severus gelassen ein, als sie sich nicht vom Haus lösen konnte.

„Komm, Malfoy Manor wartet auf uns." Sagte er kurz und wandte sich zum gehen. Feelicitas folgte ihm bis er stehen blieb und sich ihr wieder zuwandte.

„Doch, etwas hätte er seinen Neffen geben können." sagte sie leise: „Familie."

Severus Blick legte sich eigentümlich auf sie, doch Feelicitas lächelte ihn müde an und reichte ihm die Hand. Er wandte seine Konzentration wichtigerem zu, fasste ihre Hand und sie apparierten.

Wiltshire im Sommer war bei weiten ein schönerer Anblick, als es im Winter war. Aber wenn Feelicitas es sich recht überlegte, dann musste sie sich eingestehen, das nicht wirklich beurteilen zu können, da sie bei ihren letzten Aufenthalt hier, nicht wirklich viel zu sehen bekommen hatte. Sie landeten auf dem Vorweg, der im warmen Sonnenschein und Schatten der überhängenden Baumwipfel zwischen wilden Brombeersträuchern zur linken Seite und einer gepflegten Eibenhecke am anderen Wegesrand entlang führte. Severus eilte rasch voran und bemerkte ihr stehen bleiben erst wenige Meter vor der breiten Zufahrt.

„Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst. Wir werden erwartet, also lass das!" Fuhr er sie schroff an, als er wieder zu ihr kam doch Feelicitas störte sich nicht an seinen Verdruss. Sie pflückte seelenruhig und unbeirrt weitere Brombeeren und verzehrte sie. Erst als sich seine Hand unnachgiebig in ihren Oberarm krallte und fortzog, schaute sie vorwurfsvoll auf: „Ich habe Hunger, Severus!" Sie hatte sehr lange nichts mehr gegessen und selbst bittere Beeren waren ihr mittlerweile sehr recht, doch Severus zog sie ungnädig von den Sträuchern weg hinter sich her bis zu den eindrucksvollen schmiedeeisernen Torbögen. Auch dort ließ er sie nicht los oder blieb stehen, sondern hob nur den linken Arm wie zum Gruß und zog sie mit sich durch das Tor auf das Grundstück.

„Oh heil dir, mein Herr." Murmelte Feelicitas missbilligend und Severus feines Gehör schien es vernommen zu haben und blieb abrupt stehen. Sein Blick traf funkelnd auf ihren: „Wenn du deinen Mund nicht alleine halten kannst, dann kenne ich Mittel und Wege dir dabei behilflich zu sein." Wisperte er mit scharfer Klarheit und Feelicitas nickte erschreckt über den plötzlichen Windwechsel. Doch Severus schien es nicht genug und er riss sie am Arm unsanft etwas näher zu sich: „Der dunkle Lord kann noch sehr wohl dazwischen unterscheiden, ob du dir nur Mühe beim Spiel gibst, oder wirklich kooperierst. Er nimmt es vielleicht nicht sehr ernst, aber du musst es nicht vor allen zur Schau tragen. Wenn du also im Manor unbeschadet und vielleicht auch unbehelligt bleiben willst, leg dir einen geistig oberflächlichen Horizont zurecht, der die schönen Dinge des Lebens und deine Kinder nicht übersteigt und sei blind für alles Andere, besonders alles, was irgendeinen politischen Hintergrund hat."

So ganz dem Wortlaut her Ernst gemeint, konnte es wohl nicht sein und Feelicitas entfuhr deswegen ein ungläubiges Lachen. „Manchmal, hast du sie nicht mehr alle beieinander, Severus Snape."

Ihren amüsierten Ausbruch kommentierte er regungslos und es ernüchterte Feelicitas schnell wieder. Hatte Severus Angst?

„Wisch dir den Mund ab." Sagte er noch, ehe er sie losließ und Feelicitas leckte sich schnell den Beerensaft aus den Mundwinkel, ehe sie ihm still folgte.

Die warme Sommersonne nahm der Präsenz des stattlichen Herrenhauses einiges von seinen erinnerungsvollen Schrecken, obwohl Manor sich seitdem sie das letzte Mal da gewesen war, nicht groß verändert hatte. Es gab immer noch Pfauen auf dem knirschenden Kiesweg und das Plätschern des Brunnens in der Nähe. Die Rautenfenster waren so blank geputzt wie eh und je und das einzigste, was ihr auffiel, war die gestiegene Anzahl der Bewohner. Severus hielt sich nicht auf, ihr irgendwen vorzustellen als sie ankamen und er sie durch die luxuriöse Halle mit dem prächtigen Teppich und den fahlgesichtigen Ahnenportraits ins obere Stockwerk zog. Feelicitas erkannte niemanden außer Narzissa und ihre Schwester wieder, die sich gerade im Flur mit einen Mann unterhielten, obwohl ihr einige der Todesser schon mal begegnet waren. Scheinbar war kommen und gehen zu so einer Selbstverständlichkeit geworden, das niemand sich weiter um sie scherte, als ihr einen kurzen Blick hinterher zu werfen. Feelicitas war es für den Moment egal und sie folgte lieber Severus, bis er vor einer Tür stehen blieb und sie dann vor sich her in den Raum schob. Feelicitas wartete nicht, bis er die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sondern ließ ihn stehen und schaute sich zurückhaltend im kleinen Schlafzimmer um. Obwohl Severus mittlerweile die rechte Hand des Lords war und die Malfoys ihm einiges verdanken mussten, war der Raum kaum größer als das Zimmer was sie damals bewohnt hatte. Vielleicht war es eine Dienstbotenunterkunft. Ein Bett ohne Vorhänge, eine kleine Truhe, ein Tisch, ein Stuhl und ein Sessel auf dem sein Todesserumhang lag, waren die einzigen Möbelstücke. Es gab noch eine Türe, die wahrscheinlich in ein Bad führte, doch das besserte ihre Enttäuschung nicht gerade. Alles wirkte schon Jahre alt. Sie wandte sich zu Severus um, der sie ebenso wenig begeistert beobachtete.

„Wenn ich davon ausgehe, dass es auch mein Zimmer sein soll, dann ist es sehr klein hier!" bemerkte sie und krauste die Nase.

„Du wirst dich genau so an diesen Zustand gewöhnen müssen wie ich, das dies nun unsere Unterkunft ist. Aus ersichtlichen Gründen wäre es unpassend dir ein eigenes Zimmer zu besorgen, da du doch die meiste Zeit sowieso in diesen vier Wänden verbringen wirst. Denk daran, es ist immer noch besser als eine Zelle in Askaban und wir müssen hier nicht ewig bleiben." Erwiderte er trocken. Feelicitas sah entsetzt auf: „Askaban? Was habe ich denn in Askaban verloren? Was soll das?" rief sie leise aus doch Severus machte keinerlei Anstalten sie zu beruhigen und verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust und bedachte sie mit einen herabwürdigenden Blick: „Du hast keine Ahnung was zur Zeit in der Welt vorgeht, in der du lebst, oder?"

Feelicitas fühlte sich angegriffen: „Wie soll ich denn auch?" protestierte sie verletzt: „Ich war im letzten Monat leider schwer verhindert und du bist der erste vernünftige Mensch, den ich wiederbegegnet bin. Wenn ich etwas wissen sollte, dann könntest du mich vielleicht aufklären, bevor du Vorwürfe machst."

„Bei deinen mangelnden Interesse an Politik, da ja nicht erst seit Gestern besteht, sah ich bis jetzt keinen Grund dafür." Entgegnete er prompt und das saß. Feelicitas spürte, das sie sich rechtfertigen wollte, doch das würde es nur verschlimmern.

„Nur zu deiner Information, Rufus Scrimgeour, das ist übrigens der seit einem Jahr amtierende Zaubereiminister gewesen, was sicher an dir vorbeigegangen ist, wurde am ersten dieses Monats seines Amtes enthoben, wobei der dunkle Lord ihn auch noch das Leben nahm."

Er genoss ihre Betroffenheit. Feelicitas wusste genug über Politik um sich ausmalen zu können, welche grauenhafte Ausmaße Voldemorts Sieg nun annehmen würde. „Wenn das so schnell ging, wieso hat er das nicht schon vor zwei Jahren gemacht?" fragte sie leise um ihr Unwissen zu überspiegeln und Severus ging darauf ein: „Warum erklärt er sich nicht zum neuen Minister? Aus demselben Grund, es ist nicht nötig und andere Dinge beschäftigen ihn mehr als Schreibtischarbeit. Trotzdem ist das Ministerium unterworfen und Pius Thicknesse, das ist der momentane Minister, arbeitet im Sinne des dunklen Lordes. Die geplanten Umstrukturierungen laufen höchst erfolgreich. Nicht mehr lange, dann wird jeder muggelgeborene Zauberer sich dort einfinden müssen. Magie kann nur geerbt werden und wer diesen Nachweis nicht erbringen kann, wird die Schuld auferlegt für die immer häufiger werdenden Squibgeburten bei Reinblütern verantwortlich zu sein, da sie ihre Magie dort gestohlen haben. Auch Halbblüter werden sehr schnell als Blutsverräter in Ungnade fallen, wenn sie nicht der richtigen Gesinnung sind. Du ahnst sicher, welche Konsequenzen es auf dich haben könnte." Er blickte sie verärgert an, als in ihrer Miene immer noch Begriffsstutzigkeit herrschte, doch Feelicitas hatte nicht vor sich einschüchtern zu lassen und widersprach entschieden: „Es ist schrecklich für die armen Zauberer, auf die es zutrifft. Aber ich bin nicht Muggelgeboren."

„Tatsächlich?" fragte er kalt und Feelicitas sah ihm an den Augen an, das seine nächsten Worte ihre Sicherheit zerstören würden. „Wir wissen, du bist es nicht, aber wie willst du es beweisen? Du hast keine magischen Verwandten, die sich für dich verbürgen können und wenn du meinen Namen nennst, dann bist du nicht nur muggelgeboren, sondern eine Muggel. Jedenfalls nach Angaben, des Ministeriums, weswegen wir auch geheiratet haben. Du erinnerst dich sicher. Würdest du in die Situation kommen, Häschern (1) in die Finger zu fallen, bräuchten sie dich erst gar nicht zu verhaften. Niemand würde Anstoß daran nehmen, wenn sie dich gleich auf offener Straße hinrichten würden."

„Nein, ich-" entkam es ihr erstickt, doch er blieb unnachgiebig und unterbrach ihre Worte harsch: „Wer würde für dich da sein und eintreten um es richtig zu stellen? Der dunkle Lord, etwa? Wir haben auf Grundlage dessen geheiratet, damit das Ministerium keine Fragen stellt und jetzt bist du in der Situation, das etwas unvorhergesehenes alles verändert hat. Selbst die Todesser denken du bist allerhöchstens zu einen Achtel von halbwegs reinen Blut. Natürlich sind wir hier in Sicherheit und du brauchst dir als meine Frau keine Sorgen zu machen. Sei froh über das, was du noch hast und welche Möglichkeiten es dir bietet. Du wirst lediglich nicht so dumm sein wollen und über die Winkelgasse laufen." Er machte eine kurze Pause um den letzten Satz besonders einwirken zu lassen. Feelicitas fühlte sich zu belämmert um etwas zu erwidern und in Severus Miene stand Unmut: „Nicht nur jetzt hast du dieses Problem. Sollte irgendwann etwas schief laufen und jemand von uns den Auroren in die Hände fallen, dann verlasse ich den Schauplatz wahrscheinlich nur noch mit den Füßen voran, da niemand mir glauben wird. Aber dich, meine Liebe, wird man selbst nach dem Sieg über den dunklen Lord, auf lange Zeit sehr schlecht einquartieren, weil deine Anwesendheit gänzlich missverstanden werden kann. Der Orden wird dir keinen Glauben schenken und vor allen Dingen die Auroren würden dich aufgrund der Gerüchte über dein Double als Todesserin sehen. Man wird schon wegen weniger eingesperrt. Das Ministerium würde dich nicht anhören und wenn du Glück hast und in Askaban landest, kommst du raus, wenn Serena selber Mutter ist. Bevor dieser Tag kommt, sollten wir eine Lösung dafür finden." Feelicitas fühlte sich vor Schock ganz taub, doch gleichzeitig boten Severus Worte eine Möglichkeit, wie sie ihre Chancen schon im Voraus verbessern konnte. Sie dachte einen Moment nach und nickte ernst: „Ich sage dann, ich stand unter dem Imperiusfluch und du hättest mich gezwungen. Nein, das wäre nicht so gut, dann könnte ich ja direkt sagen, das Dumbledore es wollte. Der dunkle Lord hat uns gezwungen. Aber wenn ich gefragt werde warum, dann werde ich das Verhörzimmer erst verlassen, wenn Serena in die Schule kommt. Ich weiß auch nicht was ich tun werde, aber solange ich nicht wieder auf dem Kaminvorleger schlafen muss, werde ich gerne gute Miene machen und der Hausherrin sagen, wie hübsch dieses Zimmer ist und wie dankbar ich für ihre Gastfreundschaft bin."

Severus schien zufriedener und entspannte sich: „Narzissa wird erfreut sein." Bemerkte er sarkastisch und Feelicitas hatte nichts anderes erwartet: „Narzissa wird kein Problem werden, sie ist freundlich und hat Benehmen, obwohl ich hergelaufenes Etwas ihr ein Gräuel sein muss. Aber so wie es aussieht, liegt es an deinen großen Einfluss, den du zur Zeit genießt. Narzissa erfüllt ihren Auftrag, mehr kann ich von ihr nicht verlangen. Aber ich kenne da jemanden, der mir noch einen Gefallen schuldig ist. Ist Lucius eigentlich zuhause?" fragte sie unschuldig und Severus Blick verhärtete sich wieder: „Er befindet sich hier, doch der wahre Hausherr ist ein Anderer. Ich rate dir Lucius als unantastbar zu betrachten. Auch wenn er keinen Zauberstab mehr hat, ich dulde keine weiteren Ausschreitungen." Feelicitas betrachtete ihn kopfschüttelnd: „Hast du deine Freundschaft zu ihm wiederentdeckt?" fragte sie wütend: „Es ist wirklich erstaunlich wie sehr es dich kümmert. Ich kann vielleicht vergeben, aber vergessen werde ich nie, also erwarte es nicht von mir!" Sie hielt inne und atmete tief durch um ihn in ihren eigentlichen Plan einzuweihen.

„Nun gut," erwiderte sie ruhiger: „Ich reagiere wohl über und habe kein Recht dich anzugreifen. Wenn ihr wieder miteinander redet, dann habe ich das zu akzeptieren. Ich erhebe meinen Stab nicht gegen ihn und er wird hoffentlich dankbar sein." Severus erwiderte auf ihre Entschuldigung nichts, sondern blickte ihr spürbar tiefer in die Augen. Feelicitas tat nichts um ihren Plan zu verbergen und lächelte ihn schüchtern an.

„Bist du dir sicher, das er eure Bekanntschaft öffentlich machen soll?" fragte Severus deutlich angewidert von ihren Gedanken und das sollte etwas heißen.

„Wenn es mich rettet, wenn er plaudert, dann sollen ruhig alle 'Alles' über mich erfahren. Oder entehre ich damit Serenas und dein Ansehen, wie du mir einmal so schön vorgeworfen hast?" Erwiderte Feelicitas ohne Reue und hielt seiner Verabscheuung stand, bis seine Miene wieder ausdruckslos wurde und nur noch seine schwarzen Augen funkelnd auf ihr lagen: „Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt."

„Das ist alles was ich erwarten kann." Feelicitas schenkte ihm ein müdes aber aufmunterndes Lächeln und näherte sich dem Bett.

„Stopp!" Bei Severus scharfen Ton blieb einen nichts anderes übrig, als sofort zu gehorchen. Sie blickte ihn aufgeschreckt an, als er seinen Zauberstab gegen sie richtete und erst als sie das Prickeln eines Reinigungszaubers auf ihrer Haut spürte, erinnerte sie sich an ihre Verdreckung. „Entschuldigung." Sagte sie kleinlaut, doch Severus Augen blieben ungehalten. „Selbst wenn du bald einschläfst und deine Gedanken mit deiner Intrige beschäftigt sind, wie konntest du das vergessen?" Er betrachtete sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und näherte sich, als sie sich die Schuhe auszog und auf die Tagesdecke kuschelte. „Der Zauber hilft nicht gegen deine Haare, du solltest Narzissa um Hilfe bitten. Sie wurde bestimmt schon darauf hingewiesen, sich um dich zu kümmern und wird wie gesagt sehr erfreut sein. Lass sie nicht zu lange warten, sie hat keinen Grund besonders zuvorkommend zu sein." Feelicitas nahm ihn seinen Sarkasmus übel, schließlich waren seine Haare auch nicht die saubersten, doch sie merkte das sie zu müde war um es ihm noch mitzuteilen. Trotz allem fühlte sie Sicherheit und das war etwas, über das sie in letzter Zeit nicht oft verfügte und so klammerte sie sich daran. Feelicitas drehte ihm den Rücken zu und der Schlaf überkam sie bald völlig.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anmerkung:

Wir ahnen natürlich mehr als Feelicitas. Ich bin mir sicher, das Dumbledore Severus zu viele Antwortens schuldig blieb und Severus wie immer seinen eigenen Weg verfolgte um sich abzusichern. Da er sehr intelligent und talentiert ist, sich tief in die dunklen Künste verstrickt hat und man annehmen kann, das er wenigstens grob wusste, was Dumbledore geschehen ist um ihm das Leben retten zu können, habe ich ihm einfach sein Wissen untergeschoben. Es erschien mir irgendwie logisch, das Severus um die halbblütige Herkunft seines Meisters aufgeklärt wurde, durch Dumbledores Andeutungen über Seele und Verstümmelung erkennt, das ein zweiter Horkrux (über das Tagebuch wird er wohl auch etwas gehört haben...) aufgetaucht ist und dem Familienwappen der Peverells, das ja keines ist, wird er wohl auf dem Friedhof von Godrics Hollow begegnet sein. Ich glaube fest daran das er wenigstens am 30. Januar jedes Jahres dort zu finden war. Und so wie ich es aus dem Buch herausgelesen habe, könnte er seine vollkommene Ahnungslosigkeit auch vorgeschoben haben.

Aber warum denkt er, das Feelicitas trotz der Gefahren sowas wissen sollte?

Das nächste Kapitel kommt wohl erst wieder nächsten Donnerstag und lautet: Von alten Lumpen und bestickten Seidenroben


	7. Von alten Lumpen und bestickten Seidenro

Fading Hope 

By Feelicitas Lefay

Kapitel 7 Von alten Lumpen und bestickten Seidenroben 

Als sie wieder aufwachte, lag sie unter einer Decke. Verschlafen blickte Feelicitas sich um und erkannte das es Severus Umhang war, in dem sie sich gekuschelt hatte. Von ihm selber gab es keine Spur. Der Einbruch der Dunkelheit schien lange vorbeigegangen zu sein und Feelicitas fragte sich, warum er sie so lange schlafen gelassen hatte. Sie stand auf und versuchte anhand der Spiegelung des Fensters ihr Aussehen etwas zu richten, damit sie sich raustrauen konnte. Einen Moment erwog sie den Umhang überzulegen, doch das würde sie erst recht hilfsbedürftig erscheinen lassen. Also zog sie nur ihre Schuhe wieder an und machte sich auf die Suche nach Narzissa Malfoy. Der Flur des Stockwerks war leer und auch in der Eingangshalle begegnete sie niemanden. Aus der Bibliothek drangen leise Stimmen, die sie nicht verstand, doch eine Frau schien nicht dabei zu sein. Als sie gerade ins Souterein wollte, hörte sie von der Treppe jemanden mit leichten Schritten kommen und trat wieder in die Eingangshalle. Jemand verschwand im Salon und die Türe blieb offen. Feelicitas zögerte erst, doch dann entschied sie sich zu lauschen und schlich sich an die Türe heran.

„... dunkle Lord will, das ich sie herumführe und angemessen einkleide." Erklang Narzissas beherrschte Stimme und Feelicitas war erleichtert das es wirklich Mrs. Malfoy war. Feelicitas konnte sich die üblich sauertöpfische Miene bildlich vorstellen.

„Schick eine Hauselfe." Erwiderte Bellatrix, jedenfalls hörte sich die süßliche Stimme danach an und Feelicitas Freude wich schnell.

„Sie braucht was zum anziehen, Bella."

„Von mir etwa?" entkam es Bellatrix überrascht: „Garantiert nicht, außerdem kann sie da nichts tragen." Bemerkte sie spöttisch und Feelicitas musste selber über Narzissas Vorschlag lächeln und war einer Meinung mit Bellatrix. Narzissa lachte hingegen nur gestelzt: „Von mir etwa?" Sie klang etwas nervös und Feelicitas Neugier trieb sie näher zur offenen Türe, die beiden Schwestern konnte sie nicht sehen, doch eine Glasfront in einen der Schränke spiegelte die beiden etwas undeutlich wieder. Bellatrix machte eine Schnute wie ein kleines Kind und blitzte ihre Schwester offenbar an: „Der Herr hat dir diese Aufgabe gegeben, schieb es also nicht auf mich ab. Hätte er das von mir verlangen wollen, dann wäre er wohl so gütig gewesen es mir wenigstens direkt mitzuteilen. Außerdem befinden wir uns unter demselben Dach wie deine Kleiderschränke. Du besitzt mehr Sachen, als du jemals bräuchtest um dieses Ding damit sogar zu erschlagen." Bellatrix schien diese Vorstellung zu gefallen und sie wirkte leicht abwesend.

„Ja, aber sie passen ihr genauso wenig." entgegnete Narzissa drängend und deutete von ihrer schlanken Gestalt zu Feelicitas Ausmaßen, die etwas zu überspitzt dargestellt wurden, doch die heimliche Beobachterin kommentierte den Blick ungerührt. Bellatrix Stimme ertönte schrill und ungläubig: „Ach, willst du etwa andeuten ich wäre fett, Zissy? Ich war nie-" Bevor sie sich entgültig in Rage reden konnte, legte Narzissa ihrer Schwester beschwichtigend die Arme um den Hals und umarmte sie kurz: „Nicht, Bella. Ich will keinen Streit, sondern deine Hilfe."

Bellatrix Blick wurde unter der Zärtlichkeit weicher und sie schnaubte kurz, ehe sie ruhiger entgegnete: „Dann geh doch zu Carrow, deren Gossenlumpen, passen ihr bestimmt. Gleich und gleich versteht sich gut."

Narzissa schüttelte missmutig den Kopf: „Ich glaube nicht, das diese Lösung Zustimmung bei seiner Lordschaft findet, egal wie sehr du dich gegen die Tatsache sträubst, liebste Schwester. Zugegeben, das hatte ich zuerst auch bewogen, doch Alecto Carrow ist doch viel zu klein um eine große Hilfe zu sein." Warf Narzissa zweifelnd ein und Feelicitas konnte kaum in still bleiben, damit sie ihr Versteck nicht verriet. Es musste doch irgendeinen Zauber geben, der in Größenfragen half. Einen schlichten aber guten Vergrößerungszauber, sollten die beiden Frauen doch hinbekommen können. Doch sie ahnte, das die Sache ums Prinzip, Status und um die Reinheit von Blut ging und Bellatrix aufgebrachtes Schnauben ließ Feelicitas schweigen und sie legte zunächst noch keinen Wert darauf sich zu den Beiden zu gesellen.

„'Liebste Schwester'? Ich bin deine einzigste Schwester." Fauchte sie Narzissa an und diese stemmte die Hände in die Seiten: „Leider nicht ganz. Aber vielleicht, wenn du dich ein wenig erinnern wolltest, dann wüsstest du was ich meinte. Du hast nicht nur den gleichen Hintern wie Andie."

„Du vergleichst mich tatsächlich mit diesen... Muggelliebchen, dass eine Tonne wiegt?" Ihre Stimme schall durch den Gang und war wohl durch den ganzen Flur hörbar. Immer mehr erinnerte die Situation an zwei pubertierende Zicken. Feelicitas fragte sich, ob das unter Schwestern immer so sein musste, während sie wortlos verfolgte, wie die beiden feinen Damen sich lauthals lächerlich machten und zeigten, das ihr Benehmen sich nicht sehr von denen anderer unterschied.

„Sie hat seit damals abgenommen, aber ja. Ihr seid euch immer noch ähnlich, Bella."

„Unsere Ähnlichkeit ist genauso groß wie zwischen dieser Werwolfschlampe und Draco. Praktisch nicht vorhanden."

Narzissa bekam erstmals ein wenig Farbe in die Wangen, ihr Ton blieb aber gedämpft: „Wage es nicht meinen Sohn in denselben Topf zu stecken. Noch mehr Witze des dunklen Lords auf unsere Kosten ertrage ich nicht. Diese Schande..."

Narzissa schien Migräne zu entwickeln und wurde ruhiger und fasste sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn. „Keine Sorge, Zissy, nicht mehr lange und es ändert sich wieder. Ich werde mich darum kümmern." Bellatrix wurde ebenfalls still und Feelicitas blickte irritiert von vom Spiegelbild der einen zur Anderen und sah den Zeitpunkt gekommen einzuschreiten. Sie atmete noch einmal kurz durch, bevor sie seelenruhig den Salon betrat und mischte sich dann ein: „Interessante Neuigkeiten...Nymphadora Tonks hat Remus Lupin geheiratet? Die beiden sind ein wirklich schönes Paar." Egal wie man es wand, diese Bemerkung konnte ihr keiner zum Vorwurf machen.

Die Schwestern schauten sich argwöhnig an, ehe sich ihre kühlen Blicke Feelicitas zuwandten. Bellatrix betrachtete Feelicitas abschätzend, doch immer noch sah es so aus, als wüsste sie schon seit langem wer Feelicitas war. Ihr Blick erinnerte Feelicitas ein wenig an Nagini und sie schwor sich, Bellatrix Lestrange keinen Grund zu geben, das solch eine Blick berechtigt sein sollte. Bis jetzt hatte Feelicitas sie nur von weiten gesehen und im Gegensatz zu Narzissa Erscheinung keinesfalls sympathisch gefunden. Beim näheren Hinblick, änderte sich ihre Meinung nicht. Narzissa schien nicht im geringsten beeindruckt von Feelicitas mangelhaften Auftrete, jedenfalls zeigte sie es nicht. Die Frauen fragten sich natürlich wie lange sie schon vor der Türe stand und Feelicitas entschied, das die Wahrheit nicht die schlechteste Wahl war um einen Eindruck von Sicherheit zu hinterlassen. Wer nichts zu verleugnen hatte, bot weniger Angriffsziele. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nickte kurz zur Begrüßung: „Die Tür war offen und eure Stimmen lockten mich her. Ich dachte schon, heute wäre Treffen der Nachwuchstodesser, denn ihr streitet euch wie kleine Mädchen. Zissy hier und Bella dort... Und dann diese Zickereien... Wenn ich gewusst hätte, das es bei den Todessern wie im Schullandheim zugeht, dann wäre ich noch viel freiwilliger dort geblieben, wo ich herkam." Verkündete Feelicitas sarkastisch und zögerte einen Moment. Ihr kam in den Sinn, wie unglaublich leicht es war, die Leute zu täuschen, wenn man ihnen nur sagte was sie hören wollten - ein wenig mit Nachdruck und einem überzeugenden Ausdruck im Blick und sie konnten die Wahrheit nicht von ausgemachtem Unsinn unterscheiden. Ihre wahren Ansichten konnte sie nicht lange verbergen, doch vielleicht war das auch etwas Gutes, solange man es annehmbar verpackte: „Und was eure Nichte und den Werwolf angeht, wenn es euch so stört, dann solltet ihr vielleicht überlegen, was wirklich schadet. Dora ist doch die Einzigste euer Verwandten, die damit leben muss, eine dunkle Kreatur geheiratet zu haben. Unter anderem ist es schwierig genug so einen Altersunterschied hinzubekommen, da spreche ich aus eigener Erfahrung. Dora hat sich genommen was sie wollte. Ich sehe keinen Grund für Witze. Eher für Besorgnis, wie entschlossen sie ist. Hätte sie nicht alle Wege offen gehabt? Wie alt sie auch wird, sie muss nie Falten kriegen. Welche Haarfarbe, Gesichtszüge und Figur auch Mode sind, sie braucht keine kosmetischen Eingriffe oder Zauber um sich danach zu richten. Dora hätte besser wählen können, aber immerhin hat Remus Lupin auch Vorteile. Jetzt hat sie einen Mann, der ihr so ergeben sein muss, dass er alle Gefahren eingeht die er sich mit dieser Hochzeit einhandelt." Narzissa und Bellatrix starrten sie ungläubig an und Feelicitas erschien es so unwirklich, das sie kaum ihrer Versuchung widerstehen konnte, die beiden aufzuziehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte keiner von ihnen und Feelicitas eingeschlossen, aus Liebe geheiratet.

„Das Gespür eines Werwolfes für ihren Zyklus ist so feinfühlig, dass sie niemals Kopfschmerzen vortäuschen muss um ihn abzuwimmeln. Und einmal im Monat hat sie sogar die Gelegenheit sich stundenlang mit ihm zu unterhalten, ohne das er weglaufen kann. Wer wünscht sich das nicht von seinen Mann? Auf der richtigen Seite könnte diese Frau eine unvorstellbare Waffe sein. Natürlich nur lebend und nicht tod." Feelicitas konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, obwohl die beiden Frauen sie sehr düster anschauten. Bellatrix sah so aus, als würde sie jeden Moment entgültig ausflippen. Doch die Todesserin schien zu wissen, was sie nicht durfte und Narzissa fasste sie zusätzlich mahnend am Arm. Bellatrix schüttelte unwirsch die Hand ab, doch schluckte sie ihre Wut. Ein süßliches Grinsen glitt über ihre Züge und sie trat näher, während sie Feelicitas noch genauer von Kopf bis Fuß musterte: „Der dunkle Lord scheint einen Nutzen in dir zu sehen, Schlampe. Doch du solltest gut auf dich achten. Glaube nicht, dass ich irgendetwas für dich tue, solange mein Meister es nicht verlangt hat. Für mich wirst du immer der Muggeldreck sein, der bei meiner Befreiung aus Askaban uns ein wenig Zerstreuung bieten sollte."

Feelicitas war gelinde überrascht, das sich Bellatrix daran überhaupt erinnerte und sie wiedererkannt hatte. „Weder Reinigungszauber oder Seife werden jemals verhehlen können, das es in deiner Gegenwart sehr nach Muggeldreck stinkt." Höhnte Bellatrix weiter: „Du glaubst dich vielleicht sicher in deinen Äußerungen, weil du wie ein Baby gehütet wirst und Snape derzeit viel Gunst genießt. Doch ich weiß wie es wirklich ist. Der Lord hat mich in seine Pläne eingeweiht. Er hat mir gesagt, dass du nur ein dummes, untreues Ding bist. Du bist gar nichts und er wird dich bald fallen lassen." fauchte Bellatrix und widmete sich ihrer Schwester mit einen Seitenblick: „Ich bin manchmal froh, dass ich keine Kinder habe, wegen denen meine Figur dermaßen ruiniert worden wäre." Verkündete sie spöttisch und machte eine kokette Geste, die ihre, trotz Narzissas Einwand, doch sehr schlanke Gestalt noch besser zur Geltung brachte. Feelicitas bekam langsam eine Ahnung, dass hauptsächlich die Angst vor ihren Hausgast, dem dunklen Lord, für die Zickerei der Beiden verantwortlich war. Feelicitas suchte den Blick von Narzissa, die gerade wieder zur verbalen Schlammschlacht mit ihrer Schwester beitragen wollte und unterbrach ihren Versuch, indem sie einen Schritt auf Bellatrix zutrat: „Der dunkle Lord hat mir gegenüber natürlich erwähnt, das du ihm einmal etwas ganz... Besonderes warst. Diese Zeit scheint sehr lange her zu sein. Da Nachwuchs für die Sache gerade sehr in Mode kommen, ist es wohl bedauerlich das du so gedacht hast und dein Stern vielleicht auch deshalb schon lange zu sinken begonnen hat. Ich kann bestimmt auch im Namen deiner Schwester sagen, dass dir die schönsten Dinge im Leben ohne Kinder immer verwehrt bleiben werden." Feelicitas nickte knapp und Bellatrix schnappte nach Luft. Ihr hasserfüllter Blick ging aufgebracht zu Narzissa, als diese mahnend eine Hand hob, ihrer Schwester aber keinerlei Unterstützung gab. Sie nickte sogar ausdruckslos und folgte Feelicitas, als diese sich abwendete und wortlos den Salon verließ.

Bellatrix eilte ihnen trotz bald nach, immer noch schäumend vor Wut, ersparte sich aber einen Kommentar.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte Narzissa gefasst und Feelicitas blieb stehen und schaute sie vorwurfsvoll an: „Das Haus kenne ich noch gut genug, es drängt also nicht mir das Manor zu zeigen, aber meine Sachen befinden sich... leider außer Reichweite und ich friere etwas. Mir ist genauer gesagt, sogar sehr kalt, deshalb suche ich mir jetzt selber einen Kleiderschrank. Ich will nicht deine Designerkleider und auch keines der Ledermieder deiner Schwester, doch solange ihr keine andere Lösung vorschlagt, muss ich mich wohl selber um die richtige Größe kümmern. Aber falls mich jemand fragen wird, ob ihr mir geholfen habt wird er schnell die Wahrheit erfahren. Außerdem suche ich meinen Mann." erklärte Feelicitas betont freundlich und entschied sich Narzissa aufgrund der guten Beziehung der Männer zu duzen: „Es wäre sehr nett, wenn du innerhalb der nächsten Stunde irgendwas auftreiben könntest, Narzissa."

Narzissa, die um einiges Älter war, bemerkte es mit einen kurzen Brauenhochziehen, doch sie trug es mit ruhiger Fassung und lächelte sogar dünn: „Wir werden sehen." Erwiderte sie wage. „Severus ist zur Zeit nicht im Haus." Bellatrix, die zwei Schritte hinter ihrer Schwester stehen geblieben war, warf Narzissa diesmal diesen mahnenden Blick zu. Diese resignierte nur halbherzig: „Vielleicht sollten wir Alecto einbeziehen."

Wenige Minuten trafen sie in der Küche auf eine kleine und dickliche Todesserin, die sich mit einen Stück Trockenkuchen beschäftigte. Alecto Carrow hörte sich kauend an, was Narzissa wollte, aber immerhin half sie weiter, indem sie auf etwas hinwies, was noch niemand ernsthaft bedacht hatte: „Für welche Gelegenheit denn? Mein Leben hat mir nicht viel Auswahl an Festumhängen beschert. Wenn ich es recht überlege, fällt mir nicht viel ein, was ich sofort besorgen könnte. Meine Wäsche ist in letzter Zeit ziemlich liegen geblieben, ich war einfach zu beschäftigt." Erwiderte sie bedauernd und Feelicitas starrte sie ungläubig an und erwiderte sarkastisch: „Macht euch nur keine Umstände wegen Samt und Seide. Ein Unhang und eine Unterhose würden mir schon genügen." Betretenes Schweigen und hämisches Grinsen von Bellatrix machte daraufhin die Runde, bis Alecto sich das letzte Kuchenstück in den Mund steckte und wieder kauend das Wort ergriff: „Müssen nicht irgendwo noch Sachen von ihr sein?"

Narzissa schienen Schuppen von den Augen zu fallen, doch Feelicitas brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie die Anspielung verstand. Klar mussten irgendwo Sachen in ihrer Größe sein, die beim Einsatz vom Vielsafttrank gebraucht wurden waren. Narzissa ließ sich nur zu gerne darauf ein und eilte fort. Bellatrix verließ die Küche ebenfalls, doch Alecto nahm sich noch ein Stück vom Kuchen und Feelicitas nutzte die Chance und fütterte ihren leeren Magen. Die Zeit reichte allenfalls um kleine Nichtigkeiten auszutauschen, Alecto schien nicht sehr interessiert, solange es noch was zu essen gab. Es war schwer die untersetzte Frau einzuschätzen, doch nach dem mehr oder weniger abweisenden Verhalten von Narzissa und ihrer Schwester, schien Alecto ebenfalls keineswegs freundlich gesonnen zu sein, sondern ihr zurückhaltendes Verhalten war reiner Selbstschutz. Feelicitas war froh, das Narzissa bereits nach wenige Minuten auftauchte und ein Kleiderbündel in den Armen hielt.

Zum ersten Mal fragte sich Feelicitas, wem das Schicksal getroffen hatte in ihrer Gestalt herumlaufen zu müssen. Das es eine der anwesenden Frauen war, schien ausgeschlossen. Aber der Gedanke, das einer der Männer, denen sie hier wohl begegnete, wusste wie sie ohne Anziehsachen aussah, dann lief ihr erst recht ein Schauer über den Rücken. In ihr stieg die dunkle Ahnung auf, das es vielleicht Wurmschwanz war, der ihren Körper besessen hatte. Feelicitas fragte nicht nach und nahm die Sachen ohne sie näher anzuschauen und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer um sich umzuziehen.

Mit Überraschung registrierte sie das Severus anwesend war und für einen Moment reglos auf dem Bett lag, ehe er müde aufschaute. Er hatte noch den Todesserumhang an und schien gerade erst gekommen zu sein. Einen Moment blieb Feelicitas irritiert an der Türe stehen, als er sie nicht weiter beachtete, sondern wieder die Augen schloss. Die Momente in denen er ihr so offen zu begegnet war, konnte sie an einer Hand abzählen. Mit Zufriedenheit schloss sie schnell die Türe, ehe er sich gestört fühlen konnte und trat leise zum Bett. Sie legte die Anziehsachen darauf nieder und er drehte sich auf die Seite und blickte sie erschöpft, doch interessiert an. Das nahm sie erst gar nicht wahr, viel zu sehr war sie davon geschockt, was sie im Bündel vorfand. Der Umhang war schwarz und hatte ein paar gestopfte Löcher, was in so etwa mit ihrer herkömmlichen Kleidung übereinstimmte. Doch das Kleid, was in den Falten verborgen gewesen war, erschien ihr vom ersten Blick an nur grauenvoll. Es sah aus, als hätte es hundert Jahre in einer Kiste gelegen und wäre davor schon Jahrzehnte getragen wurden. Die derzeitige Farbe war ein verblichenes Taubenblau mit etwas dunkleren Tupfen. Es war aus dünn gewordener Baumwolle, und bereits an mehreren Stellen gestopft wurden. Der Schnitt entsprach der Zeit um 1850. Es verfügte über einen kleinen Ausschnitt und der Verschluss des Vorderteils wurde mit rostigen Häkchen geschlossen. Es hatte lange Ärmel, die zur Hand hin etwas weiter wurden und mit einer kleinen Rüschenborde endeten. Am schlimmsten war noch der weite faltenreiche Rock, der ihr bis auf die Füße ging. Severus Stimme riss sie aus ihren Grauen: „Hübsch." Erwiderte er mit ein wenig Spott in seinen Ton.

„Grauenhaft." gestand Feelicitas: „Mit dem Ding hätten sie sich den Vielsafttrank sparen können, Ähnlichkeiten zu mir werden von dieser Verkleidung direkt wieder verdeckt. Das letzte und einzige Mal, das mir ein Rock auch nur annähernd bis zum Boden ging, war auf meiner Hochzeit." Beschwerte sie sich, doch mit ihren eigenen Worten fiel ihr auf, wie genial der Einfall gewesen sein musste. „Hast du die Idee zu diesen Kleid gehabt?" fragte sie neugierig aber er schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein."

Das er nicht mehr sagte, konnte nur eines bedeuten: „Die Ratte?" fragte sie zweifelnd, doch er nickte schonungslos. Feelicitas fühlte sich nicht halb so benutzt, wie sie angenommen hatte. Es konnte keine Dummheit von Wurmschwanz gewesen sein, ihre Gestalt so zu verfremden, er wusste genau was sie gewöhnlich anzog. Mit plötzlichen Begreifen suchte sie Severus Blick: „Das hat er extra gemacht, denn solange ich gesehen wurde, war er umso unsichtbarer. Und ich sollte ja nicht wieder auftauchen und ihm womöglich noch mehr Ärger machen."

Severus nickte, während Feelicitas unter dem Kleid noch einen gehäkelten roten Bolero mit Schalkragen und einer fleckigen Satinschleife zum festbinden hervorzog. Es müffelte nach Mottenkugeln, war aber das einzigste, was ihr gefiel. Severus räusperte sich und sie blickte fragend zu ihm hin.

„Du bist dir im Klaren darüber, das ich mich nicht vor die Türe begeben kann ohne Argwohn zu erregen..." Sein Blick führte sie zu einer rosa Unterhose, die zusammen mit einen weißen Hemdchen unter dem Bolero gelegen hatte. Feelicitas war sie noch nicht aufgefallen und ihr stieg Röte ins Gesicht, und sie ließ die Unterwäsche schnell verschwinden. Ihre Gedanken kehrten zu seinen Worten zurück: „Wenn du dich nicht daran störst, werde ich es schon ertragen ein Bett mit dir zu teilen. Schlaf nur, ich werde mich auch ohne deine Augen zu beleidigen ankleiden können." erwiderte sie kühl, doch er erhob sich und starrte sie eigentümlich an: „Es ist keine Zeit um sich auszuruhen. Der dunkle Lord ruht sich auch nicht aus." Sein Ton blieb beherrscht, Feelicitas zuckte trotzdem zusammen. Er zog seinen Todesserumhang aus und ließ ihn neben ihren Sachen auf dem Bett zurück. Er schien verärgert zu sein: „Ich habe dich nicht den ganzen Tag verschlafen lassen, um dir einen Gefallen zu tun. Wir haben viel zu erledigen und nur wenige Tage zum Nutzen."

„Feelicitas bekam große Augen: „Ich denk ich soll Serena schnellstmöglich herschaffen? Ich wollte das eigentlich direkt morgen machen..."

Severus schnaubte abfällig: „Das könntest du, aber dann wirst du sie eine ganze Weile der Obhut dieses Hauses ausgeliefert lassen müssen, ohne dich groß um sie kümmern zu können. Unser Auftrag ist die Zeugung eines Kindes, also ist der einzigste Ort an dem du dich in den nächsten Wochen aufhalten solltest, dieses Bett. Serena würde uns nur ablenken und deswegen vor die Türe gesetzt werden." Es klang sehr bitter und Feelicitas traute ihren Ohren nicht. Vor zehn Monaten hatte er sich mit aller Macht gesträubt ein weiteres Kind machen zu wollen und jetzt bestand er auf wochenlange Nähe? Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sammeln, doch es gelang ihr nicht so ganz. „Warum sprichst du von Wochen? Beim letzten Mal haben auch ein paar Minuten gereicht. Wenn es sein muss, werden wir das wohl bis morgen erledigen können." schlug sie vor, so unwohl ihr bei dem Gedanken auch war. Severus Blick verdüsterte sich und er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf: „Das ist ausgeschlossen." Er deutete ihr sich aufs Bett zu setzen. Feelicitas gehorchte und beobachtete ihn verwirrt. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und legte einen ungesagten Zauber um sie beide und den Raum. „Muffliato." Erklärte er ihr beiläufig: „Wir können uns nun unterhalten, ohne das jemand es mitbekommt." Feelicitas hatte gerade keinen Sinn, sich das zu merken, drängend blickte sie ihn an und eine Spur von Ungeduld zog durch seine schwarzen Augen. „Du kennst meine Meinung zu dem Thema, deshalb erstaunt es mich, das du es so eilig hast. Es gibt Tränke, die ohne Rücksicht deinen Wunsch verwirklichen könnten, wie du weißt. Doch mehr als einmal sollte man sie nicht nehmen und schon gar nicht in deinen Zustand. Vergib mir, aber dein Körper hat einiges zuviel aushalten müssen, wie du beim Blick in den Spiegel erkennen solltest. Du bist geschwächt und mit Gewalt einzugreifen, nur um sofort wieder schwanger zu werden, würde dich umbringen. Du hattest bereits drei Schwangerschaften, höchstwahrscheinlich alle durch mehr oder weniger Fruchtbarkeitsfördernde Mittel hervorgerufen. Die Erste, bevor du auch nur annähernd dafür entwickelt warst und die beiden Anderen nur von ein paar Monaten getrennt, in denen dein Körper sehr lange dem Einfluss des stärksten Empfängnistränke unterworfen war. Du hast vor kaum vier Wochen noch im Kindbett gelegen, Feelicitas. Du brauchst noch Wochen, ehe man weiteres erwägen kann."

Sie ließ sich gerne belehren, verstand aber nicht worauf er hinauswollte: „Aber deswegen soll ich doch hier bleiben." Warf sie ein: „Wieso ist es dann nicht besser, wenn ich Serena hole und sich erst gar keine Möglichkeit ergibt, das wir es in nächster Zeit tun könnten?"

„Als der Lord mich davon unterrichtete, dass ich meinen Teil zu dieser Sache geben soll, habe ich durch meine Kenntnis und Einfluss in Tränken und Heilkunde ihn zwar davon überzeugen können, dass der Erfolg vor allem davon abhängt, den Dingen ihren natürlichen Lauf zu geben, anstatt Tränke zu nutzen. Das hat ihn aber umso versessener darauf gemacht, das die erste Chance, die sich bietet auch genutzt werden muss. Ich soll bald wichtigere Aufgaben übernehmen, also bleibt nicht viel Zeit."

„Wir müssen also so tun, als ob wir uns alle Mühe geben, während wir gar nicht erst daran denken." Bemerkte sie verwirrt.

„Richtig." Ein hintergründiges Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen, in das Feelicitas noch nicht ganz erleichtert einstimmen konnte.

„Aber... wie soll dann mein nächster Eisprung irgendwas bewirken? Und was machen wir in all den Stunden in denen wir nichts tun?"

„Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig." Erwiderte er plötzlich knapp und seine Züge verschlossen sich wieder. Er deutete auf ihre Kleider: „Zieh dich an, ich will nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden." Wies er sie streng an und trat zu Fenster, damit sie die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Feelicitas fragte nicht weiter, sondern tat, was er ihr sagte ohne ins Bad zu gehen. Sie zog sich ihr Umstandskleid über den Kopf und zog sich schnell die zum Glück unbenutzte Wäsche und das verschlissene Kleid an. Obwohl sie im Gegensatz zu dem Körper, den der Vielsafttrank erstellt hatte, abgenommen hatte, war das Kleid alles andere als zu weit und als sie die Häkchen endlich zu hatte, war sie froh. Feelicitas verzichtete darauf, das Häkeljäckchen anzuziehen, denn Severus Worte ließen nicht darauf schließen, das er mit ihr das Zimmer verlassen wollte und er selber hatte darauf verzichtet, seine faltenreiche Robe überzuziehen. Sie gefiel sich nicht gerade in ihrer neuen Aufmachung. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Frauen im Haus, wirkte sie weniger wie eine feine Dame, als ein schäbiges Dienstmädchen. Als sie das Umstandskleid zusammenfaltete, schaute Severus sich wieder um und beobachtete sie während sie seinen Todesserumhang direkt mit zusammenfaltete und die Kleidungsstücke in der leeren Kleidertruhe verstaute.

Als sie fertig war, deutete er ihr wieder sich zu setzen und Feelicitas schaute unsicher zu ihm auf, als er seinen Zauberstab zog und sein Blick sich düster auf sie legte.

„Sofern ich dir nichts anderes sage, wird deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit ausschließlich dem gelten, was ich dir noch mitzugeben habe, ehe sich unsere Wege trennen. Das du leidlich Apparieren kannst, wird nicht reichen. Du wirst mir dabei helfen, dir zu brauen was du brauchst und ich werde dich unterrichten, etwas in dem ich mehr Erfahrung habe, als jeder Andere an den du dich sonst wenden könntest."

Feelicitas entglitten die Gesichtszüge. Sie hatte nie vorgehabt mit in den Krieg ziehen zu wollen und sie musste sich nur an die Apparierstunden unter seiner Anleitung erinnern und hatte kaum das Verlangen, das er wieder ihr Lehrer sein sollte. Natürlich war er auf eine bestimmte Weise jemand von dem sie gerne lernen wollte und sie schätzte vieler seiner Fähigkeiten, aber viel zu schnell artete es darin aus, das er sie spüren ließ, wie inkompetent er sie fand. Selbst Voldemort, der die Führung während ihrer ersten magischen Versuche hatte, verlangte nie viel mehr als sie gab. Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten konnten seiner Meinung nach nicht sehr gefördert werden und so hatte Feelicitas sich auch nicht viele Hoffnungen gemacht jemals gut darin zu werden. Doch Severus wollte nicht weniger, als das ihre Leistung nicht mehr zu übertreffen war. Als er ihre mangelnde Begeisterung mitbekam, trat eine Strenge in seine Züge, wie sie es noch nicht von ihm gesehen hatte. „Schwöre beim Leben unserer Tochter, das du lernen wirst und so hart arbeitest, wie es noch nie von dir verlangt worden ist!" Fuhr er sie an und Feelicitas nickte hastig, bevor ihr die möglichen Ausmaße seines Vorhabens dämmerten. Er wartete noch einen Moment, bis Feelicitas sich entgültig band. „Alles was mir möglich sein wird." Versprach sie leise und er nickte ernst.

„Ich werde mich nicht lange mit Kleinigkeiten und Gefuchtel aufhalten, du solltest fähig sein deine Zauber alleine zu üben, sofern du die Grundlagen beherrschst. Vor allen Dingen braucht dein Stuporzauber einige Auffrischung und du muss entwaffnen und abblocken lernen."

„Habe ich damit eine Chance, wenn mir jemand ungesagte Zauber entgegen wirft?" fragte sie unsicher und seine Miene klärte sich bei ihren Interesse auf: „Du musst dich nicht mit mir messen können. Die Welt ist voller Zauberer, die es nie soweit gebracht haben ungesagte Zauber wirken zu lassen."

„Es gibt nicht nur Zauberer. Es gibt auch andere Wesen." Fiel Feelicitas ein: „Entwaffnung hilft da nicht viel."

Severus ließ es gelten, darüber schien er sich auch Gedanken gemacht zu haben: „Wenn du soweit bist, dann zeige ich dir was dagegen hilft." versprach er geduldig, doch dann straffte er sich: „Zieh deinen Zauberstab, damit wir anfangen können." Feelicitas war jetzt schon übel, doch sie stand auf und zog den Zauberstab aus dem Rock.

In dieser Nacht, fand sie sich so oft auf dem harten Boden wieder, dass es sie anschließend kaum noch kümmerte, wieder mit jemanden in einen Bett schlafen zu müssen, selbst wenn es Voldemort persönlich gewesen wäre.

Als sich das erste Mal Gelegenheit fand ein Datum auszumachen war es ein flüchtiger Blick auf einen Tagespropheten, den Severus las. Es war mittlerweile der 8. August und Feelicitas befand sich seit drei Tagen in Malfoy Manor. Sie gewöhnte sich immer mehr an ihre neue Umgebung und hätte sich die Ausschweifungen der Todesser schlimmer vorgestellt, doch das Haus lag die meiste Zeit sehr ruhig da, und nur einmal ertönte ein undefinierbarer Laut aus den Tiefen des Kellergewölbes. Als Feelicitas sich neugierig näher an die mögliche Ursache begab, sah sie gerade noch Wurmschwanz von hinten, wie er in einer Türe verschwand, die in den Keller führte. Später als sie gerade mit Severus auch dorthin ging, huschte Wurmschwanz noch mal an ihr vorbei, der sie kurz anstarrte, aber sofort den Kopf senkte, als Feelicitas Blick ihn traf. Sie fragte sich oder Severus an ihrer Seite nicht lange, warum Wurmschwanz im Kerker war, genauso wenig wie sie darum bat den Tagespropheten haben zu dürfen, wenn er ihn nach seiner eigenen Lektüre sofort verschwinden ließ. Eine Ratte mehr oder weniger, machte ihr nichts aus und in der Zeitung standen sowieso nur Lügen.

Scheinbar war der Keller sehr tief und in dem Gang, wo der kleine Mann aufgetaucht war und noch mal eine Treppe hinabging, da war Feelicitas vorher noch nie gewesen und wusste auch nicht was sie weiter dort sollte. Manche Antworten, konnte man wohl ruhig auslassen.

Severus Unterricht führte Feelicitas an die Grenzen ihrer Kräfte und es schien kein Ende zu finden. Die langen Wochen, die sie unter Medikamenteneinfluss im Bett verbracht hatte, waren spürbar, aber Severus trieb sie ohne Gnaden voran und wich von kaum einer Forderung ab, egal wie erschöpft sie war. Selbst wenn er noch so gelangweilt seinen Zauberstab schwang, war sie damit überfordert. Entweder er presste ihre ganze Magie aus ihr, indem er sie unablässig dieselben Zauber üben ließ oder er warf Flüche auf sie, die sie abblocken sollte, wenn er sie nicht gerade mit spitzen Bemerkungen runtermachte. Er wollte kein Wort von ihr hören und sie sollte aufhören sich durch Gedanken ablenken zu lassen, aber wie genau das gehen sollte, wenn sie dauernd auf den Boden lag und er sie von oben herab betrachtete, fiel ihr schwer herauszufinden. Wer von ihnen die Ablenkung vom Alltag wirklich mehr brauchte, begann sie durch Severus ehrgeizige Lehren auch immer mehr zu bezweifeln.

Dagegen schien das angekündigte Tränkebrauen ihr zunächst als eine Erholung. Aber nur bis sie sich zum ersten Mal in einen dafür ausgestatteten Raum des Kellers zurückzogen und Severus auch dort schnell die Geduld mit ihr verlor. Sie übte lieber einen Expelliarmus, als sich von ihm Tränke zeigen zu lassen. Ihre Tarnung war es, das Severus einen Stärkungstrank für sie braute, obwohl etwas anderes im Kessel war. Er sagte nicht was er braute, aber jeder würde bei ihren Aussehen nicht daran zweifeln wollen das es für ihr Wohl war, zumal ihr Zustand sich zunehmend zu verschlimmern schien. Natürlich vermuteten die meisten, den falschen Grund dafür, das sie müde und abgekämpft erschien. Feelicitas störte sich erheblich daran, doch Severus schien es ganz recht zu sein. Jeden Tag verbrachten sie wenigstens zwei Stunden im kleinen Tranklabor der Malfoys, und so langsam schwand Feelicitas Bereitschaft die Namen von Zutaten zu lernen, deren Tränke sie wohl niemals brauchen würde. Wozu sollte es gut sein, sie mit Wissen voll zu stopfen, dessen Studien sich normalerweise auf Jahre erstreckte? Zudem hatte sie am Morgen wieder Blut im Schlüpfer vorgefunden und wusste, das die Zeit bis zum nächsten Eisprung sehr knapp war. Sie teilte es Severus mit, doch er reagierte nicht und lenkte ihre Konzentration strikt auf den Unterricht. Dementsprechend spannte sich die Stimmung zwischen ihnen an.

„Feelicitas, ich erwarte mit Spannung, ob du dieses Mal ein zufriedenstellenderes Resultat vorzuweisen hast als letztes Mal..." Aus Severus Stimme klang nicht wenig Verdruss, als er Feelicitas die trübe Brühe ins Gedächtnis rief, die ihr erster Trank gewesen war. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm ganz detailliert gesagt, wohin er sich diese Bemerkungen stecken konnte. Natürlich mit wohlgesetzten Worten, aber dazu war sie zu müde und ihr fehlte die Beherrschung dann noch ruhig zu bleiben. Sie würde sich nicht die Blöße geben, wie ein Marktweib auf ihn einzukeifen, sosehr sie auch den Drang dazu verspürte. Das war es nicht wert.

Verbissen zerteilte sie das letzte Kraut, dessen Namen sie schon wieder vergessen hatte und schüttete es zusammen mit einigen Schnipseln von was anderem in den kleinen Kessel, mit dem sie arbeiten musste. In ihrer Wut, schüttete sie zuviel rein und kaum das sie die dritte Zutat zugegeben hatte fing es an zu brodeln und Feelicitas sprang einen Schritt zurück, als Severus sie schon am Arm packte und zurückriss, ehe der Kessel ganz explodierte. Entsetzt betrachtete Feelicitas, wie der Inhalt sich auf sie und den ganzen Keller verspritzte. Es war nicht heiß und es brannte auch nicht, trotzdem war Feelicitas sauer, das Severus sich durch einen Schutzzauber davor bewahrt hatte, etwas abzubekommen und sie selber durchtränkt wurde. Die Flüssigkeit stank nach fauligen Eiern und Feelicitas empfand Ekel, als sie sich das Chaos anschaute. Severus bedachte sie mit einem derart traurig-verächtlichen Blick, dass sie am liebsten in den Erdboden versunken wäre.

„Es tut mir leid." Versicherte sie kleinlaut, aber er schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sie noch eine Weile unter seinen Blick schmoren. Dann beseitigte er mit einem lässigen Wedeln seines Zauberstabes das Chaos im Zimmer und hetzte ihr auch einen Reinigungszauber auf, als hielte er sie auch dabei für zu unfähig um damit alleine fertig zu werden. Feelicitas schluckte ihren Ärger und setzte sich auf den Tisch. Sie machte sich daran die Zutaten für einen neuen Versuch zu zerkleinern, ehe Severus ihr noch einen Vortrag über ihre mangelhafte Ausdauer halten konnte. Er schien nicht beeindruckt und widmete sich dem Kessel, der zum Glück heil geblieben war und nur eine bläuliche Verfärbung behalten hatte und murmelte dabei: „Und noch eine zerstörte Hoffnung. Ich bin so froh, das du nie hinter einem Kessel in meiner Klasse gesessen hast."

Feelicitas ließ das Messer fallen, sah von ihrer Arbeit auf und funkelte ihn an. Seine übertriebenen Anforderungen übertrugen sich negativ auf ihre Leistungen und das wusste er selber gut genug. Ihr dauernd vorzuwerfen, dass es aussichtslos sein sollte, war ungerecht und spornte sie nicht an. Wie gerne hätte sie ihn auf Jahre tyrannisiert, aber das sie es nicht konnte, war sie nicht schuld. Doch es schien nicht so, als ob er sich korrigieren wollte und so schnaubte Feelicitas nur enttäuscht, ließ die Zutaten liegen und rutschte vom Tisch runter um ohne ein Worte den Raum zu verlassen.

Der dunkle Kellergang war verlassen und man hörte nur in der Ferne ein Murmeln. Es war kalt und sie sah nicht viel. Einen Moment haderte Feelicitas damit, ein Lumos auszusprechen, doch so durcheinander wie sie war, fackelte sie nur das Haus ab. Sie rannte ein paar Meter und hockte sich dann in eine Nische hinter einer leeren, staubigen Kiste vor einen Weinregal. Feelicitas schluchzte aus vollem Herzen und machte ihrer ganzen Seelenqual und inneren Anspannung Luft. Sie vergaß völlig ihre Umwelt und als eine tiefe Stimme, die ihr nur allzu vertraut war, ungewöhnlich sanft ihren Namen sprach, schaute sie erschrocken auf. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen gehört. Severus Gesichtsausdruck blieb ihr in der Dunkelheit vorenthalten. Auch er hatte kein Licht gemacht, dass er sie gefunden hatte, schien das Ergebnis von vielen Jahren zu sein, die er in Kerkern verbracht hatte. Oder er hatte sie heulen gehört. „Feelicitas?" fragte er noch mal verhalten und schaute sich um, als fürchtete er, das ausgerechnet jetzt jemand auftauchen könnte. Feelicitas hatte keine Lust weiter zu machen, wenn er sie doch nur erniedrigte. „Bitte geh weg!" verlangte sie, doch natürlich ging er nicht, sondern packte sie Arm und zog sie trotz ihres Protestes aus ihrer Ecke heraus: „Wie ein kleines Kind." Bemerkte er ungehalten und zog sie wieder mit sich in das Tranklabor. Feelicitas wandte sich zu ihm um, als er sie mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen betrachtete: „Warum kannst du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen? Ich tue was ich kann, aber alles was ich von dir höre sind Vorwürfe." Fuhr sie ihn aufgebracht an, doch seine Miene blieb unbewegt. Er sprach einen Zauber um sie, ehe er sie ihr wieder zuwandte: „Du willst Nachsicht von mir?" fragte er kühl und trat einen Schritt näher, so das sie sich gegen den Tisch zurückgedrängt sah: „Ich mache das nicht nur für dich, sondern für Serena. Das wohl unserer unschuldigen kleinen Tochter sollte dir mindestens genauso viel wert sein, wie mir. Ich bin mir sehr wohl darüber bewusst, das du es auf vielen Gebieten nie zu etwas bringen wirst, aber alles was hängen bleibt, davon könnt ihr nur profitieren. Ich sehe auch, das du müde und erschöpfst bist und jede Nacht im Schlaf weinst, aber in Anbetracht der Umstände bleiben nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Ich fordere nichts, weil du meinst nicht mehr zu können und du kannst die Zeit nutzen um völlig in deinen heulenden Elend zu versinken um deine Wunden zu lecken oder aber ich fordere alles. Du verlässt dich sehr auf den Schutz des dunklen Lordes, aber dennoch sind die Zeiten gefährlich und du solltest wissen, was du zu wählen hast. Du hast mir versprochen, das du durchhalten wirst, also nimm dich zusammen." Er klang bittend und Feelicitas erkannte erstmals das er sich wirklich Sorgen machte. Sie gab sich geschlagen und nickte.

„Gut." Erwiderte er. Feelicitas meinte Erleichterung zu sehen und war enttäuscht, das er wirklich damit gerechnet hatte, sie würde sich ins Bett verkriechen und in Apathie versinken. Plötzlich kam ihr etwas in den Sinn: „Severus, es kommt vielleicht etwas unpassend, aber der dunkle Lord hat mir gegenüber eine Andeutung gemacht, ich solle dich nach 'Nächstenliebe' fragen. Ich habe nicht angenommen, das er von dir verlangt mich zu schonen, aber was meint er denn damit?" Während sie noch fragte, verengten sich seine Augen und er schien einen Moment abgelenkt.

„Severus?" fragte sie nach, ehe er sich von seinen Gedanken löste und nickte.

„Er meinte nicht Nächstenliebe, sondern den Namen Charity."

„Und wer ist das?"

Er schnaufte: „Charity Burbage war in den letzten sechs Jahren die Professorin für Muggelkunde in Hogwarts. Bis sie es wagte einen muggelfreundlichen Zeitungsarktikel zu schreiben. Von da an war es nicht mehr weit bis in den Kerker und in den Tod." Feelicitas verstand urplötzlich die Bedeutung von Voldemorts Drohung. Zugleich erinnerte sie sich an eine flüchtige Begegnung mit der Lehrerin und eine Bemerkung Dumbledores kam ihr in den Sinn. _Unsere Professorin für Muggelkunde erfreut sich bester Gesundheit..._

„Wann ist sie... zu Tode gekommen." Fragte sie stockend.

„Vor drei Wochen. Ich konnte sie nicht retten. Sie endete bei unserer letzten großen Versammlung an den Füßen aufgehängt über dem Tisch im Esszimmer. Diese Situation kannst du ihr wohl nachempfinden. Nur erlangte sie im Gegensatz zu dir keine Begnadigung und wurde vom dunklen Lord mit dem Avada Kedavra belegt. Der dicke Bauch der Schlange rührt daher, dass sie die Leiche verschlungen hat. Wie ich schon eben sagte du bist nicht sicher, egal wie oft er dir seine Gunst erwiesen hat oder noch wird. Der dunkle Lord besitzt keine Gnade oder Mitgefühl, dafür ein hohes Maß an kalter Brutalität. Jetzt an der Höhe seiner Macht und sehr kurz vor dem entgültigen Ziel, muss er nicht länger Gefangene machen. Das der dunkle Lord wollte, dass du diese Geschichte vom sprichwörtlichen Ende der Barmherzigkeit erfährst, sollte dir ebenfalls ein Ansporn sein dich fortan besonders zu hüten und keine Fehler zu begehen. Du solltest deine Muggelerziehung möglichst verleugnen." Riet er ihr und Feelicitas nickte und erbleichte unter der kalten Erkenntnis: „Sobald er der Meinung ist, das der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, an dem ich keinen Nutzen mehr für ihn habe, kann ich wieder in derselben Situation landen, wie er ursprünglich damals für mich plante." Langsam machte sich in ihr der Verdacht breit, das Severus sehr daran lag sie abzuschrecken und immer wieder die Vorstellung von horrorhaften Szenarien in ihr aufsteigen ließ.

„Genau." Sagte Severus genauso knapp, wie sie bereits erwartet hatte und ließ ihr einen Moment Zeit über ihren Schrecken hinwegzukommen, ehe er sie wieder ansprach: „Es ist schon spät. Räum auf, dann machen wir hier jetzt Schluss. Wir müssen uns heute Nacht noch einer anderen Aufgabe widmen." Er mied ihren vorwurfsvollen Blick. Während sie sich um die Zutaten kümmerte, kümmerte er sich um seinen Trank, der auf dem zweiten Feuer unter einen Schutzzauber geköchelt hatte. Er hatte ihr noch nicht verraten was es werden sollte und das einzigste was sie raus bekam war, das sie nicht weiter als zwei Meter rankommen sollte und das es noch sieben Tage dauern würde, bis der Trank fertig war. Feelicitas hoffte, das er ihr dann endlich seine Pläne offenbarte, was sie weiter tun sollte.

Als sie aus dem Keller traten, kam ihnen Narzissa entgegen, die sie schon gesucht zu haben schien. Severus grüßte sie wie immer mit einer Höflichkeit, die er seiner eigenen Frau nicht zukommen ließ.

„Der Lord diniert mit uns heute Abend, er hat eure Anwesendheit explizit verlangt." Wisperte sie leise und durch Severus Blick ging ein dunkler Zug. Feelicitas konnte es ihm nur zu gut nachempfinden. Nachdem was er ihr gerade erzählt hatte, wollte sie diesen Raum sowieso nicht betreten, geschweige denn in Anwesendheit Voldemorts zu Abend essen. Sie hatte bisher immer erfolgreich darauf verzichtet zusammen mit Severus, den Malfoys und Lestranges im Esszimmer am Essen teilzunehmen und war stattdessen wie der Rest der gelegentlichen Besucher lieber in die Küche gegangen, oder hatte eine der Hauselfen darum gebeten ihr etwas raufzubringen. Zuerst waren die etwas störrisch, doch jetzt gab es sogar einige, die sie nur noch mit 'gnädige Frau' ansprachen, was Feelicitas zunächst ziemlich irritierte. Obwohl Voldemort sich ebenfalls zeitweise im Haus befand, schien er dieselbe Lösung zu nutzen, sofern er überhaupt Hunger bekam und nicht irgendwo sonst zu speisen pflegte. Seine geistige Anwesendheit war auch ohne die körperliche im ganzen Haus spürbar, aber sie hatte ihn sowieso seit dem Treffen im Riddlehaus nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, noch wusste sie, was er die ganze Zeit machte. Severus wollte es ihr auch nicht verraten.

Natürlich wäre Feelicitas Severus durch die massive Holztür in das Esszimmer gefolgt, ohne sich Gedanken über ihr dürftiges Aussehen oder den zur Pracht gestellten Reichtum der Anderen zu machen. Doch eine Hand um ihren Arm hielt sie davon ab und verwirrt blieb Feelicitas bei Narzissa stehen. Severus, der mittlerweile ein paar Schritte vorgegangen war, bemerkte ihr zurückbleiben und wandte sich um. In Narzissas Miene spiegelte sich zum ersten Mal ernsthaft anteilnehmende Sorge. „Komm mit mir, wir sollten uns zum Essen umziehen..."

Feelicitas blickte verwirrt an sich herab, ehe sie verstand das Narzissa ihr jetzt wohl doch etwas ausleihen wollte. Sie zögerte dennoch Mrs. Malfoy zu folgen und warf Severus einen um Hilfe suchenden Blick zu. Doch dieser deutete Feelicitas mit einer ermutigenden Geste zu gehen und verließ die beiden Frauen dann. Also folgte Feelicitas der Hausherrin hin in ihr Schlafzimmer, dessen Einrichtung schon beim ersten Blick klar machte, das Lucius es wenn überhaupt nur höchst selten zu sehen bekam. Der Raum schloss sich an ein Ankleidezimmer mit Frisiertisch und Paravent und einen einzelnen kleinen Kleiderschrank. Zumindest schaute es auf dem ersten Blick so aus. Die Türen des Schrankes standen offen und boten einen Einblick in die wahren Ausmaße. Bellatrix Lestrange stand unter einen integrierten Kronleuchter inmitten von unzähligen überquellenden Kleiderstangen und Regalfächern mit Schachteln und Kartons, die mit Seidenschleifen dekoriert waren. Narzissas Mundwinkel glitten deutlich herab, als sie ihre Schwester sah, doch Bellatrix bettelte mit kindlicher Verzweiflung: „Was soll ich denn machen? Ich kann doch nicht so zum Essen erscheinen, wenn ER dabei ist. Und es ist auch keine Zeit mehr um mir von Zuhause etwas zu holen." Narzissa warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu: „Selbst wenn Zeit wäre, würdest du doch auch nicht mit Rodolphus gehen."

„Ich will bereit sein, wenn unser Herr mich braucht." Erklärte Bellatrix verzückt, während sie mit kindlichen Elan sich durch die verschiedensten Roben wühlte: „Außerdem habe ich dir schon öfters erklärt, das es vor Siebzehn Jahren vielleicht noch lustig war mit den Beiden, aber das Rodolphus immer noch Rabastan bei sich hält um die Hälfte der Zeit zu saufen, kann ich nicht dulden. Entweder er schmeißt ihn aus unseren Haus raus, oder ich bleibe hier." Entschied sie trotzig und wühlte weiter.

Narzissa verdrehte die Augen und murmelte: „Du findest immer eine Ausrede. Kein Wunder das er säuft..."

„Sagtest du was?" Bellatrix schaute argwöhnig auf zu ihrer Schwester und Feelicitas, doch Narzissa lächelte sie an und säuselte: „Nein, Bella."

Danach zog sie wieder ein Gesicht wie saure Milch und starrte kopfschüttelnd auf den verfilzten Rotschopf. „Also dich können wir wirklich nicht so rumlaufen lassen, junge Dame. Du siehst schaurig aus." Bemerkte sie mit ein wenig Mitleid. Bellatrix kicherte höhnisch und trat mit den drei Roben ihrer engeren Auswahl aus den Kleiderschrank raus: „Ich weiß nicht was du plötzlich hast Zissy, das dich das kümmert. Sie passt perfekt zu Snape und ihn scheint es bisher auch nicht abgehalten zu haben." Dabei betrachtete sie Feelicitas mit einen herablassenden Blick, ehe sie sich eine der Roben nahm und sie sich vor den großen Spiegel vorhielt und dabei einen lasziven Blick aufsetzte.

Narzissa betrachtete sie mit eisiger Miene: „Sprich nicht so darüber." Verlangte sie, aber Bellatrix zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern: „Ich habe es von dir, erst vor einigen Tagen hast du es mir so gesagt, also tu nicht so scheinheilig. _Junge Dame_, das ich nicht lache..."

Feelicitas schaute zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her, mittlerweile verwirrte es sie selber das Narzissa so bemüht um sie war.

„Ich habe mich was das angeht geirrt, Bella." Erwiderte Narzissa, als wäre Feelicitas gar nicht da. „Der Name ihrer Familie hat mir nie etwas gesagt und ich habe wie wir alle nichts anderes gehört, als das sie aus dem dreckigsten Schlamm kommt. Du bist doch auch davon ausgegangen, das Snape wieder seinen Hang für eine unpassende Verbindung gerecht wurde. Doch durch Lucius habe ich gestern erfahren müssen, das wir uns schandhaft die ganze Zeit getäuscht haben. Sie stammt von Mr. Allen Deepwood ab, an den du dich vielleicht nicht nur wegen dem nahe neben den unseren liegenden Gringottsgewölbe erinnerst. Vater hat ihn ein paar Mal mit zu uns zum Essen gebracht, es war einer seiner guten Kontakte ins Ministerium und da du die Ältere bist, solltest du es noch wissen." Diese Bemerkung überraschte Feelicitas so, dass sie keine Sekunde länger mit Gedanken an Severus unpassende Verbindung verschwendete und lieber zuhörte.

„Was das nicht dieser langweilige Witwer, der seinen Sohn alleine großzog?" fragte Bellatrix misstrauisch und vergaß für einen Moment die Roben. Ihr schien beim Anblick Feelicitas etwas völlig neues aufzugehen.

„Ja." erwiderte Narzissa: „Sehr kleine Familie, die nichts großes geleistet haben, dafür aber sehr anständig und von ausschließlich reinen Blut über fünf Generationen. Feelicitas ist seine einzige Enkelin."

„Bist du dir da sicher?" immer noch argwöhnig wurde Feelicitas von Bellatrix betrachtet. Fast so, als wäre die Enthüllung noch ein Grund mehr für ihre Eifersucht zu hegen. „Hat der junge Herr des Hauses Deepwood denn geheiratet? Ich bezweifle es, wenn... die Frucht dieser Verbindung doch diesen absurden Namen trägt." Abfällig schaute Bellatrix Feelicitas an.

„Lucius meinte, dass der jüngere Deepwood einen Abkömmling einer dieser degenerierten französischen Familien geheiratet hat, die immer nur unter ihresgleichen verkehren. Ein Zweig der Lefuse, deren Sitte es ist den Namen der Mütter beizubehalten. Sie stammen irgendwo aus der Bretagne und sind so gut wie schon verschwunden, aber näher hat mein Mann sich nicht geäußert." Fast zu hastig fügte Narzissa den letzten Satz an, fast als hätte Lucius sehr wohl noch etwas mehr gesagt. Bellatrix war zu beschäftigt mit ihrer Vorfreude für das Dinner, als das es sie weiter zu interessieren schien. Feelicitas verblüffte es nicht wenig, das Lucius Malfoy tatsächlich ihre durch Severus weitergeleitete Bitte dazu nutzte, seiner Frau gegenüber die Dinge schön zu reden, anstatt Tatsachen sprechen zu lassen. War im Mörder ihrer Mutter etwa die längst überfällige Erkenntnis gereift, dass alles vererbte magische Blut sich ähnelte, egal woher es stammte, oder wollte er einfach nur seine Schuld mit diesem Gefallen ein für alle Mal abbezahlen? Feelicitas bezweifelte den wahren Grund herauszubekommen, aber um so besser, wenn ihre Familie so aufpoliert war wie es nur ging. Bellatrix schien in der plötzlich eingetretenen Stille doch aufgehorcht zu haben: „Warum rückt dein Mann erst jetzt damit raus? Du hast mir doch gesagt, das Lucius das Mädchen schwängern sollte, wäre das nicht der bessere Zeitpunkt gewesen, anstatt dich über ein Jahr einen Irrglauben aufsitzen zu lassen? Immerhin hätte es die Ehre, die der dunkle Lord Lucius zukommen ließ, nicht beschämt, wenn du gewusst hättest das sie... würdiger ist, als sie ausschaut." Feelicitas registrierte das widerwillige Eingeständnis von Bellatrix mit einen abweisenden Blick. Das Narzissa vom Auftrag ihres Mannes wusste, konnte sie kaum noch überraschen. So langsam begriff sie, das Narzissa nicht nur seit kurzem die Führende in der Beziehung war und einiges hinter den Kulissen vorging.

„Lucius wollte es wohl nicht mit seiner Frau besprechen, weil die Verbindung zwischen ihm und mir schon ein paar Jahrzehnte länger besteht. Er hat vor siebzehn Jahren meine Mutter umgebracht und schon zu Zeiten, in denen er dir wohl gerade erst den Ring auf den Finger steckte, wollte er Miriel Deepwood schon haben. Da er damals abblitzte, war ich ihm wohl ebenso recht." Klärte Feelicitas seine Frau auf, und diese zog missbilligend eine Braue hoch: „Ach deswegen meinte er sein Auftrag wäre 'erträglich'." Bemerkte Narzissa nur leicht pikiert und man konnte ihr anmerken, das sie nur zu oft ähnliche Geschichten gehört hatte. Feelicitas fiel auf, das alle von ihnen einen untreuen Ehemann hatten, selber untreu waren oder sogar Beides.

Narzissa wandte sich ihrer Schwester zu: „Ich habe es dir schon immer gesagt, Bella. Wenn ich in den letzten Jahrzehnten auch nur einen Tag vergessen hätte ihm seine Verhütungstropfen in den morgendlichen Tee zu schütten, wäre er dutzendfacher Vater." Bella nickte einstimmend und widmete sich wieder den Roben, während Feelicitas sich noch fragte, ob Narzissa das wohl wörtlich meinen konnte. Sie hatte wenig Mitleid mit Lucius Frau, doch immerhin verdankte sie ihr wohl, das Lucius damals bei seinen Bemühungen kein Kind zeugen konnte und hielt sich mit weiteren Bemerkungen zurück. Narzissa ließ Feelicitas stehen und betrat ihren Kleiderschrank. Doch schon nach einen kurzen Blick, kehrte sie mit leeren Händen zurück und stellte sich mit entschlossener Miene vor Bellatrix, die sich gerade eine dunkellila Seidenrobe mit silberner Stickerei vorhielt und den lasziven Blick einen seligen Ausdruck zugefügt hatte, während sie Narzissa durch den Spiegel betrachtete.

„Ich glaube ich entscheide mich für das hier, Zissy." Teilte sie zufrieden mit, doch Narzissa riss ihr die Robe aus den Händen: „Nein, tust du nicht. Feelicitas wird diese Robe heute Abend tragen." Verkündete sie unnachgiebig und belegte Bellatrix mit einen warnenden Blick, als diese nach ihren Zauberstab greifen wollte: „Ich muss _dir_ nichts zum anziehen geben. Du hast immer noch meine besten Stücke zur freien Verfügung, also nimm das Dunkelrote, bevor ich es mir noch mal überlege." Riet ihr Narzissa und deutete auf die Robe, die Bellatrix als erstes in der Hand hatte und die in Feelicitas Augen nicht weniger Schön war als die lilane. Bellatrix Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen und sie schaute aus, wie ein Kleinkind, dem man seinen Lutscher weggenommen hatte. Wahrscheinlich ging ihr, genauso wie Feelicitas selber erst jetzt das volle Ausmaß des neuen Blutstatus auf, doch ebenso plötzlich klärten sich ihre Züge wieder und sie griff schnell nach der Robe und zog sie über, während sie schon auf den Weg nach draußen war und auf den Flur anfing ihre Schwester zu verfluchen. Narzissa beachtete sie nicht weiter und reichte Feelicitas die weite Robe und diese zog sie über. Es war ihr unangenehm, sich jetzt erst recht Bellatrix Hass entgegen zu ziehen, doch schon der erste Blick in den Spiegel machte es wett. Selbst das alte Baumwollkleid bekam da, wo es am tiefen Ausschnitt und offenen Vorderteil noch herausschaute eine edle Note durch den Seidenstoff. Die Robe wurde nur durch eine kleine silberne Schlaufe und einen Knopf an der Taille gehalten und fiel ansonsten in weitläufigen Falten an Ärmeln und Schoß, umsäumt von einen dünnen floralen Silbermuster. Narzissa oder Bellatrix hätte das Oberteil in bequemer Weite umspielt, doch für Feelicitas war es kaum weiter als ihr Kleid.

„Es ist sehr schön." Dankte sie Narzissa, aber diese schien noch nicht zufrieden und pfiff zwei Hauselfen herbei. Innerhalb von drei Minuten erkannte sich Feelicitas nicht wieder. Zwar hatten die Hauselfen in dieser Zeit nicht viel an ihren verfilzten Haaren machen können, aber immerhin glänzten sie nun sauber. Die Hauselfen hatten sie unter Narzissas mehrmaligen Befehl nachzubessern, schließlich so stark geschminkt, wie sie es noch nie im Leben gewesen war. Ihre braungrünen Augen waren eine deutliche Spur zu dunkel umrandet und der dunkle zur Robe passende Lidschatten gab ihr ein ziemlich ungewohntes Aussehen. Feelicitas musste fast niesen unter den Puderbelag, der die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen verdecken sollten und als Narzissa ihr schließlich noch zwei Ohrringe anhing, deren kompliziertes Gebilde aus kleinen Steinchen bei jeder Bewegung klimperten, kam sie sich wie eine für den Markt geschmückte Kuh vor, die man erst auf der Verkaufsfläche anfing abzubürsten. Nicht das es nicht irgendwie auf düstere Weise gut aussah – es war nur nicht sie selber, die ihr im Spiegel entgegenblickte.

Während die Hauselfe noch den letzten Schliff anlegten und mit Parfüm herumsprühten, wählte Narzissa für sich eine schlichtere dunkelblaue Robe, die am Hals geschlossen wurde und einen guten Einblick auf das darunter liegende Dekolletee ihres ebenfalls blauen Kleides gewährte. Alles in allem wirkten weder Narzissa ihre Schwester oder sie richtig perfekt zurecht gemacht und ihre Pracht schien zu vergehen. Aber eines verstand Feelicitas mit plötzlicher Klarheit. Es war nicht nur das reine Blut, welches sie in aller Augen über die Muggel erhaben machte, sondern vor allem auch die bestickten Roben aus Samt und Seide, die sie zugleich auch noch über Gesocks wie Alecto Carrow hinweghob, die so etwas nie besitzen würden. Fast als hätte Narzissa ihre Verlegenheit erkannt schenkte sie Feelicitas ein zusprechendes Lächeln. Sie bürstete sich noch einmal kurz über die langen blonden Haare und forderte Feelicitas dann auf, ihr zu folgen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

(1) Greifer heißen bei mir auch Häscher oder Fänger

Eigentlich war dieses Kapitel 15.000 ! Worte lang, aber das kann man ja niemanden antun und so musste ich es einfach spalten und es brauchte einen neuen Namen. Ich hoffe ihr könnt euch bis nächste Woche bis zum nächsten Cliffhänger gedulden (Oder früher? Kommt auf das Feedback an...), denn der hat es ziemlich in sich und Draco Malfoy spielt dabei eine große Rolle... Titel: Voldemorts Dinner


	8. Voldemorts Dinner

Fading Hope 

By Feelicitas Lefay

Kapitel 8 Voldemorts Dinner 

Feelicitas fühlte sich immer noch etwas verlegen für den Anblick, den sie so aufgeputzt abgeben musste. Selbst wenn es zwischen den feinen Roben der übrigen wie Lumpen ausgesehen hätte, wäre sie lieber nur mit ihren Kleid in den Raum gegangen, doch der Grund war nun ein anderer als das Gefühl anmaßender Arroganz und Dekadenz. Schon zuvor war sie von den männlichen Todessern mit scheinbar wissenden Blicken beäugt wurden. Als sie einmal auf Avery traf, blickte er sie an, als wäre sie eine läufige Hündin und einige Andere, die laut Severus Angaben Travers und Dolohov waren, hatten auch diese Neugier in den Augen gehabt. Und wenn das vor einigen Tagen so war, sah sie jetzt erst recht danach aus. Doch schnell merkte sie, das es nicht so schlimm war. Severus schaute sie wenig begeistert an und war nicht im geringsten beeindruckt, als sie ihn vor dem Esszimmer antrafen, wo er ein paar Minuten auf sie gewartet hatte. Narzissa betrat vor ihnen das Zimmer und Feelicitas ließ Severus den Vortritt, ehe sie ihm gehorsam folgte. Sie blickte sich kurz im Raum um und entschied, dass es keine Rolle spielte wie sie aussah, sondern wie sie sich gab. Die an den Rand gestellten Möbel waren nicht gerade förderlich für eine Harmonische Athmosspähre und die verzierte, hochglänzende Essenstafel wirkte sehr ungemütlich, da konnte auch der goldene Spiegel, der Kronleuchter oder der leise flackernde Mamorkamin nichts mehr verbessern. Vielleicht war es früher einmal perfekt und stilvoll hier, doch jetzt wirkte es nicht mehr. Sie hob den Kopf gerade so weit wie es ihr als angemessen erschien und zog sich in Severus Schatten zurück um ihm die Führung zu überlassen. Voldemort, der den Platz des Hausherrn einnahm begnügte sich mit einen kurzen Nicken während sein Blick ein wenig amüsiert über ihre gewagte Aufmachung glitt. Feelicitas erwiderte das Nicken höflich und er schien zufrieden zu sein und betrachtete deutlich missbilligender Bellatrix, die drei Plätze von ihren Herrn entfernt, Feelicitas mit großen Augen finster entgegenblickte, obwohl sie in dunkelrot sehr gut aussah und nur ihre Miene sie hässlich machte. Doch dann mied Bellatrix plötzlich den Blick und beugte sich mit dem Oberkörper näher über die Tischkante um mit sehnsuchtsvollen Blick ihr Verlangen nach Nähe zu ihren Herrn besser zu erfüllen. Es musste an der Sitzordnung liegen. Der Tisch war oval und nicht groß, fast als wäre er kleiner gezaubert wurden. Severus nahm auf ein kurzes Nicken den Platz zur Rechten seines Herrn, fast als wäre er ihn gewohnt. Rodolphus trennte ihn von Bellatrix, zu deren rechten erst Draco Malfoy, dann Lucius und zuletzt Narzissa Platz nahmen. Mit Schrecken merkte Feelicitas, das der einzige freie Platz der zur linken des dunklen Lordes war. Sie nahm ihn bescheiden ein, ehe er ihn ihr zuweisen konnte und versuchte sich nicht vor Allen anmerken zu lassen, wie unangenehm es ihr war. Noch nie hatten sie an einen Tisch gesessen. Rodolphus Lestrange fiel ihr auf, er wirkte alt und starrte sie offen begierig und mit glasigen Blick an und Feelicitas hatte den Eindruck, das er dem Wahnsinn vorzugsweise mit Alkohol entfloh und deswegen auch über die offensichtliche Untreue seiner Frau hinwegsehen konnte.

Sie ließ sich anstarren und schaute weiter zum Sohn der Malfoys, der immer noch so bleich und irgendwie über alles bestürzt schien, wie sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Er wirkte blass und ausgemergelt und nicht sehr gesund, aber auch er starrte sie unverhohlen an, doch wirkte er eher verhalten neugierig. Erst als Feelicitas seinen Blick scharf erwiderte, hielt er sich etwas zurück. Links von Feelicitas hatte sich glücklicherweise Narzissa mit steifer, abwesender Miene niedergelassen und trennte sie somit auch vom zweitschlimmsten Anwesenden im Raum. Feelicitas hatte sich einige Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie sie es schaffen sollte Lucius Malfoy ansatzweise neutral zu begegnen,, doch hätte ihr jemand gesagt, was aus ihm geworden war, hätte sie sich die Sorge sparen können. Armer Lucius, ganz wächsern und die Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen, so das seine schöne Robe ihm gar nicht half. Askaban hatte ihm seine Schönheit genommen und in seinen eigenen Haus wurde er zum geduldeten Gast degradiert, der den letzten Platz am Tisch einnehmen musste. Er hatte die Hände und den Blick auf seinen Schoß und wirkte kaum besser als in seiner Askabanzeit. Und warum hatte er keinen Zauberstab? Den Zauberstab des dunklen Lordes hatte selbst sie einige Zeit im Gebrauch, warum hatte Lucius ihn nicht im Austausch bekommen? So wenig wert war er also? Feelicitas hätte Befriedigung empfinden müssen, das er so gebrochen erschien, doch sie konnte es nicht. Immerhin blickte er auf sich selber, statt ihren Blick zu erwidern, also erinnerte er sich nur zu gut. Feelicitas erschrak, als etwas unter ihren Rocksaum kroch, und kalt über ihre Füße glitt. Sie erstarrte und warf einen Seitenblick unter den Tisch, doch Nagini warf ihr nur einen tückischen Blick zu und schlängelte unbeirrt weiter, bis sie sich an Voldemorts Stuhl hochgezogen hatte und sich um seinen Hals schmiegte. Feelicitas erwiderte den stolzen Blick der Schlange nur einen Moment, doch sie hätte schwören können, das Nagini nur wegen ihrer Anwesendheit plötzlich anhänglich wurde. Als Voldemort sich seinen Tier zuwandte und Nagini ihm leise etwas ins Ohr zischelte, während er sie tätschelte, rechnete Feelicitas schon damit, das er ihr übersetzen würde, worüber die Schlange sich beschwert hatte. Doch scheinbar hatte Voldemort keine Lust auf Späße und nach einer kurzen gezischten Antwort löste sich die Schlange mit einen letzten funkelnden Blick zu Feelicitas und verschwand unter dem Tisch, wo Feelicitas einen Schlag von ihren Schwanzstück abbekam, der zum Glück nicht sehr hart war und weil sie die Beine angezogen hatte hauptsächlich nur das Stuhlbein mit einen dumpfen Laut traf. Feelicitas blieb achtsam, falls Nagini noch mal ausholen wollte, doch diese hatte sich eingeschnappt in einer Ecke zusammengerollt und blickte böse umher, so das Feelicitas Aufmerksamkeit bald auf die Hauselfen gelenkt wurde, die dampfende Schüsseln auftrugen.

Es wirkte surreal auf sie, zusammen mit Lord Voldemort und den Anderen an einen Tisch zu sitzen, dasselbe zu essen und Belanglosigkeiten auszutauschen, die von Narzissa als perfekte Gastgeberin aufgebracht wurden. Zunächst vorsichtig, doch als ihr Meister nichts bemängelte, kämpfte sie tapfer gegen das abermalige verstummen des Tisches. Feelicitas hielt sich selber zurück und beschäftigte sich hauptsächlich mit ihren Teller und verschmähte vorrausschauend den ihr angebotenen Wein. Was genau Voldemort bewogen hatte, auf dieses Dinner zu bestehen, konnte sie nicht sagen. Aber am Ende des Essens, als sie zurückhaltend bat sich zurückziehen zu dürfen und Voldemort es ihr gestattete, hatte sie so eine Ahnung, dass er ihr mit dieser Demonstration irgendetwas sagen wollte. Sie wusste nur nicht genau was. Sollte es zeigen, das sie jetzt zur feinen Gesellschaft dazu gehörte? Das er sie dort nun offiziell eingeführt hatte, weil sich vorher in ihrer Spinner's End Zeit noch keine Gelegenheit geboten hatte? Oder verspottete er sie nur, weil er genau wusste, was hinter dieser Geschichte mit ihren feinen französischen Ahnen steckte? Er sagte kein Wort darüber, doch sein Blick glitt mehrmals über sie und sie fragte sich welches Wissen die roten Augen verbergen mochten. Feelicitas hatte ihm trotz etwaiger Fallen keinen Anlass gegeben, das sie nicht mitten in der Planung für das nächste Kind war und betrachtete wiederum Severus mit anhaltenden Interesse, das sich vielleicht absichtlich gar nicht mal so sehr von Bellatrix Schwärmen unterschied. Feelicitas log nicht, wenn sie mit Wärme daran dachte, Severus an diesen Abend endlich ins Bett zu bekommen – um endlich zu schlafen. Der Abend schritt voran und obwohl die Starre über dem Essenstisch nicht verloren ging, so wurde es gegen Ende doch ziemlich umgänglich und Feelicitas arrangierte sich damit, das sie sich mit Narzissa zu ihrer Freude sogar auf Französisch über die Schönheiten des Landes oder der Entwicklung ihrer Tochter unterhielt. Soviel Höflichkeit konnte Feelicitas schlecht ablehnen und es entwickelte sich ein angeregtes Gespräch, das sich sehr schnell von Serena weg, nur noch auf Frankreich konzentrierte. Nicht ohne eine gewisse Zweideutigkeit, denn Feelicitas wusste genauso wenig von der magischen Gesellschaft Frankreichs, wie Narzissa von der Muggelseite, was es noch viel interessanter machte. Voldemort schien nicht nur recht sprachkundig, sondern auch angetan von Feelicitas Bemühungen alle Klippen zu umschiffen und amüsierte sich wohl sehr im Gegensatz zu Bellatrix, der Einzigen am Tisch, der es Schwierigkeiten machte zuzuhören. Als Feelicitas sich schließlich vom Tisch entschuldigte, war es schon spät und sie konnte sich damit anfreunden einen annehmbaren Abend gehabt zu haben, doch hoffte sie es würde nicht zu einer Wiederholung kommen, bevor ihre Bemühungen für das Baby nicht der Wirklichkeit entsprachen und das Gespräch sich womöglich zu sehr auf ihren Nachwuchs konzentrieren konnte. Sie hatte zu oft seine seltene Geduld beansprucht, als das sie sich darauf verlassen sollte.

Sie wartete an diesen Abend noch lange auf Severus. Sie hatte ein gründliches Bad genommen um sich vom Makeup und Parfüm zu befreien und danach ihre Haare sorgsam gekämmt. Sie hatte die lila Robe sorgsam gefaltet, damit ein Hauself sie am Morgen wieder zu Narzissa geben konnte und begnügte sich wieder mit dem alten Kleid. Als Severus endlich kam, lag sie auf ihrem Bett und spielte mit einen der Ohrringe in ihrer Hand ohne aufzublicken. Er zog sich seine Robe aus und trat dann näher.

„Narzissa ist sehr zuvorkommend gewesen. Diese Dinger sind wahrscheinlich genauso kostbar wie geschmackvoll. Sie hat vorher noch nie Französisch mit mir geredet." Bemerkte sie trocken und schaute ihn an und legte den Ohrring zur Seite: „Ich sollte Lucius wohl dankbar sein, das er sich soviel Mühe gegeben hat meinen Stammbaum aufzupolieren. Eigentlich sollte er doch nur verbreiten, das ich halbblütig bin. Ein wenig darüber lästern wie mein Vater sich beim Ministerium lächerlich machte und was er von meiner Mutter hielt. Wenn er gesagt hätte, das ich ihr ähnle, wäre es doch auch gut gewesen. Narzissa war richtig versessen darauf mich versöhnlich zu stimmen. Das kann doch nicht nur daran liegen, weil ihr Vater mit meinen Großvater ein paar Geschäftsessen hatte." Severus erwiderte darauf nichts und nach einer Weile sprach sie ihn auf etwas anderes an: „Und? Was hat der Hausgast aus der Hölle noch zu sagen gehabt, nachdem ich weg war?"

Severus warf ihr einen ungnädigen Blick zu und legte den üblichen Schallzauber auf das Zimmer. „Du warst heute ziemlich redselig."

Erst nachdem Feelicitas ihn weitere vier Mal angebettelt hatte, ließ er sich dazu herab zu berichten, das der Rest des Abends hauptsächlich darin bestand das Narzissa versuchte ihren Sohn ins Bett zu entschuldigen und das Bellatrix zum Verdruss ihres Mannes, der im Laufe des Abends das Weinglas nicht mehr los ließ, weiter ihren Herrn laszive Blicke zuwarf. Feelicitas glaubte, das er etwas vorenthielt, doch Severus blockte sie nur ab. Sie gab es auf und bei der Suche nach einen anderen Thema kam ihr etwas längst Überfälliges in den Sinn: „Was musste ich eigentlich erfahren? Remus hat Dora geheiratet?" fragte sie spitz und sofort hatte sie sein Interesse: „Woher hast du das?"

„Von Bellatrix natürlich, aber ist schon länger her. Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, mag mich diese Frau nicht und der heutige Abend hat es nicht gerade verbessert. Es würde mich wundern, wenn Narzissas Enthüllung über meine Herkunft und meine Reiseempfehlungen für Frankreich irgend etwas ändern würde, wo ich doch die Robe trug, die sie selber haben wollte." Äußerte sie leichthin, doch Severus Blick wurde sehr ernst: „Halte dich von ihr fern. Nachdem du aus dem Riddlehaus verschwunden warst, hat sie sich zusammen mit anderen, die untertauchen mussten, lange Monate dort aufgehalten." Feelicitas fiel unwillkürlich die getrocknete Blutpfütze und das zerschmetterte Geländer ein. Bevor Riddle Mansion verlassen wurde, war wohl einiges dort gelaufen. Severus redete unbeirrt weiter und sie beeilte sich ihm zuzuhören „...nach der Misere in der Mysteriumsabteilung zog sie sich den Groll ihres Herrn zu und kam bei Narzissa unter. Das der dunkle Lord nun wieder in nächster Nähe ist und ausgerechnet du dann auftauchst nimmt sie nicht gut auf. Sie tötet ihre Opfer selten schnell, viel lieber spielt sie mit ihren Futter, ehe sie es frisst. Sie ist eine sehr gute Kämpferin und ihr geistiger Zustand scheint ihr Können nicht einzuschränken. Gib ihr keinen Grund ihren Wahnsinn auf dich zu richten, sie verflucht dich ohne nachzudenken."

Sein Ratschlag ging ihr zu herzen, doch sie konnte auch nichts daran ändern: „Als sie sich anhörte, als ob sie den baldigen Tod von Dora wegen dem Blutsverrat bereits geplant hätte, war ich sehr überrascht, das mich keiner vorher informiert hat das sie überhaupt auf der Todesliste steht." Sie blickte ihren Mann unzufrieden an, doch sein Blick sprach alles andere als dafür, das seine nächsten Worte eine Entschuldigung sein sollten: „Was hätte es dir gebracht? Was du nicht weißt, kann dir nicht schaden und aufgrund der Umstände ist es ausgeschlossen, dass du zur Hochzeit gratulierst. Im übrigen finde ich, das es eine unüberlegte überstürzte Dummheit ist, sich inmitten des Krieges in diese Ehe zu stürzen und womöglich bald schon guter Hoffnung zu sein." Erwiderte er und schien das Thema damit beendet zu sehen. Feelicitas blickte ihn strafend an: „Als wir geheiratet haben, lief der Krieg auch schon im vollen Gange und guter Hoffnung war ich auch und werde es mit Sicherheit bald auch wieder sein. Sei nicht so streng mit den Beiden, wenn sie sich wenigstens lieben, dann schaffen sie das schon."

Severus betrachtete sie ausdruckslos.

„Ist sonst noch etwas geschehen, während ich alleine in Spinner's End saß und mich damit begnügen musste ein Baby und eine altersschwache Hauselfe zu hüten oder vielleicht als ich im Krankenhaus lag? Auch wenn du etwas dagegen hast, du erzählst mir doch immer wie schlimm es mir ergehen kann und ich hätte gerne Ahnung darüber wem es schon so ergangen ist. Ich hätte mich schon längst selber informiert, doch wer außer dir würde mir Antwort geben? Außerdem bekomme ich irgendwie nie eine Zeitung in die Finger..." führte sie das Thema ohne Severus Antwort abzuwarten fort und sein undurchdringlicher Blick wurde noch dunkler: „Aber sicher doch. Welchen Tratsch bevorzugst du, ehe deine absurde Neugier und Langeweile befriedigt ist?" fragte er sardonisch: „Vielleicht eher etwas Seichtes? Bill Weasley hat erst vor wenigen Tagen ebenfalls seine französische Freundin, Ms. Delacour, geheiratet. Nachwuchs steht bestimmt auch hier bald zu erwarten. Im Angesicht dessen, das die Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten zum Ende hin von Todessern gesprengt wurde, haben sie wohl erst mal von Flitterwochen abgesehen und sich versteckt. Ihre Gäste wurden sehr bedrängt und es brannte nicht nur ein Haus ab. Oder hörst du lieber etwas Erfreuliches? Ich habe beim ersten Übergriff auf den Orden, einen von Molly Weasleys Zwillingen ein Ohr abgeflucht, als dieser mit Remus Lupin zusammen war. Ein Versehen, denn eigentlich sollte der Fluch die Hand eines Todessers treffen, aber durch George Weasleys Opfer ist es Nymphadora Lupin noch einmal erspart geblieben, direkt Witwe zu werden. Außerdem ist mein Vater vor fünf Wochen von uns gegangen und das Altenheim hat ihn einäschern und bestatten lassen ohne lange nach Verwandten zu fragen, die dafür aufkommen hätten müssen. Oder willst du noch härtere Fakten? Als der dunkle Lord sich höchstpersönlich in den Übergriff einmischte, fiel der bei weiten erfahrendste Auror des Ordens, Alastor Moody, ihm zum Opfer nur weil Mundungus Fletcher ihn im Stich ließ um seine eigene Haut zu retten. Du willst nicht wissen, was mit seinen Körper geschah, glaub mir. Was ist Feelicitas, sind das die Informationen, die du zum Leben brauchst?" Es klang provozierend, doch Feelicitas ließ sich nicht heruntermachen: „Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich würde das mit besten Gewissen bejahen. Vielleicht kenne ich deinen Vater und die Anderen kaum und sobald ich außer Sicht war, haben sie keinen Gedanken mehr an mein Wohl verschwendet, doch du kennst sie alle Jahre lang. Ich sorge mich um dich und wenn ich durch solche Dinge erfahre, was in dir vorgeht, dann lohnt sich meine dreiste Neugier." Er sagte nichts darauf, sondern wandte sich ab und zog seine Robe aus. Feelicitas streckte sich wieder auf dem Bett aus und beobachtete ihn. Als er sich wieder umdrehte und immer noch verstimmt war, lächelte sie ihn versöhnlich zu: „Ich finde es gut, das du dir über die Fortpflanzung in diesen Zeiten deine Gedanken gemacht hast. Du weißt aus eigener Erfahrung, welche Gefahren und Verantwortung ein Baby mit sich bringt, also steht dir auch das Recht zu, übertriebene Hast zu kritisieren. Aber so waren die Dinge schon immer. Kinder sind eine große Hoffnung auf Zukunft und wo es diese gibt, wird man nicht aufgeben zu kämpfen. Je mehr Kinder geboren werden, desto wirksamer ist sie Waffe des Widerstandes gegen die dunklen Mächte. Liebe ist eine Macht, die der dunkle Lord auch dann noch nicht verstehen kann, wenn er schließlich damit besiegt wird."

Feelicitas wusste auch nicht, woher ihre Worte kamen und als Severus sie nur anstarrte wurde sie erst verlegen, weil sie ihn kritisiert hatte. Doch schnell merkte sie, das Severus keineswegs verärgert war, sondern in seinen schwarzen Augen stand Zustimmung. Feelicitas erschien es so unnormal, das es ihr unangenehm war.

„Ich glaube ich möchte jetzt schlafen." Sagte sie leise und wollte sich zurückziehen. Severus Blick wurde nüchterner: „Nein, das wirst du nicht." erwiderte er verschlagen sanft, dennoch war es Feelicitas kein Trost. Diese Nacht würde hart und lang werden.

Statt zu schlafen drängte er sie noch dazu einen neuen Zauber zu üben. Feelicitas große Abneigung gegen seinen Vorschlag, fand bei ihm keinen Anklang. Sie wäre gerne bereit gewesen noch ein wenig entwaffnen zu üben, obwohl sie gegen seine Reflexe keine Chance hatte. Und auch das abblocken von Flüchen war alles andere als ihre Stärke. Doch sobald er ihr den genauen Sinn des Zaubers erklärte, wich alle Müdigkeit von ihr und sie war Feuer und Flamme. Natürlich hätte sie ahnen müssen, das er sich den Patronuszauber nicht umsonst bis zu diesen Moment aufgehoben hatte.

Bei ihren ersten Versuchen geschah gar nichts, aber Severus schien es nicht anders erwartet zu haben. „Du wirst keinen Todesser außer mir finden, der einen Patronus beherrscht. Sie kämpfen für die Dunkelheit und wissen dem nichts entgegen zu setzen. Der Sinn der Sache ist es sich an das Schönste und Beste in deinen Leben zu erinnern und daraus Kraft zu ziehen. Nur so kannst du deinen Patronus die Macht geben sogar Dementoren abzublocken."

Feelicitas zog die Brauen hoch: „Wenn ich einem Dementor gegenüberstehe, wie soll ich es dann schaffen, wenn ich noch nicht einmal genug Glück zusammenbekomme um dir gegenüber einen zu erzeugen?"

„Das ist die Kunst daran." Erwiderte er ruhig: „Du hast wie nur zu viele Zauberer eine übersteigerte Angst vor Dementoren. Nach den Erfahrungen, die du mit ihnen gemacht hast, hast du einen Grund dafür sie zu fürchten. Aber gerade, weil du weißt was es bedeutet, wenn der Dementor unmittelbar vor dir steht und seine Kapuze lüftet, bin ich zuversichtlich, das du deine Angst zu kontrollieren lernen würdest. Aber wie es ausschaut bist du noch nicht so weit." Es klang provozierend, doch Feelicitas gab ihm vollkommen recht: „Ich habe nicht vor nach Askaban zu gehen und falls ich dort doch lande, dann werde ich wohl keinen Zauberstab mehr haben. Kann ich nicht einen anderen Weg lernen, wie man einen Dementor besiegt oder umbringt?"

„In Askaban gibt es keine Dementoren mehr, wie auch sonst kaum noch jemanden der dort hingehört. Außerdem kann man Dementoren nicht umbringen." Erwiderte er sicher.

„Aber der dunkle Lord, hat es vor meinen Augen getan." Erwiderte sie verwirrt und er schüttelte den Kopf: „Der Dementor war bestimmt nicht tot. Wie ich schon sagte, Todesser können keinen Patronus herstellen. Es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit, doch das ist sehr gehobene Magie. Ein Patronus gilt als schwer und ist anspruchsvoll, aber eine erheblich einfachere Methode."

Als sie nichts erwiderte, schien er enttäuscht: „ Mach einfach weiter, vielleicht entwickelst du noch ein Gespür dafür." Feelicitas tat wie ihr geheißen, doch egal wie sehr sie sich auf gute Erinnerungen konzentrieren wollte, es erschien nie mehr als ein wenig Rauch, der verschwand, ehe er zehn Zentimeter überwunden hatte. Severus hielt es noch eine Stunde aus, doch dann beendete er den Unterricht.

Feelicitas fiel dankbar ins Bett und während Severus das Licht löschte, entledigte sie sich unter der Decke ihres Kleides. Ihr Hemdchen hatte kleine Ärmelchen und von der Länge her bedeckte es die rosa Unterhose, die durch die Reinigungszauber der letzten Tage mittlerweile etwas verwaschen wirkte. Doch Severus hatte keinen weiteren Blick dafür übrig gehabt und akzeptierte die ungewohnten Umstände, mit ihr das Bett teilen zu müssen ohne Ausdruck irgendeiner Regung. Als er schließlich neben ihr unter der Decke lag und sorgsam Abstand wahrte, drehte Feelicitas ihm nicht wie sonst den Rücken zu, sondern drehte sich auf die Seite und suchte seinen Blick in der Dunkelheit. „Wieso schläfst du nicht?" fragte er gereizt und schien irgendwas zu befürchten. Vielleicht sogar, das sie das selbe Gespräch aufbringen würde, wie beim letzten Mal, als sie Nachts zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen war.

„Was geschah mit den Seelenlosen, nachdem die Todesser Askaban komplett übernommen hatten?" fragte sie leise.

„Du fragst nach den Seelenlosen? Warum interessiert dich ausgerechnet das?" fragte er leicht erstaunt und Feelicitas nickte in der Dunkelheit: „Ich habe mir gedacht, das die übrigen Gefangenen entweder gezwungen wurden sich den Todessern anzuschließen, oder sterben mussten. Meinst du, sie haben die Seelenlosen von ihrer Existenz erlöst, schließlich wird doch außer Barty Crouch auch der ein oder andere alte Bekannte darunter gewesen sein?"

„Bist du für die generelle Euthanasie, oder kanntest du Crouch besser als ich dachte?" fragte er forschend. Feelicitas wusste es selber nicht so genau: „Ich glaube, es interessiert mich nur aus reinen Selbstinteresse, obwohl ich jedem Opfer dieser Grausamkeit Erlösung wünsche. Als du mir das von diesen gespalteten Seelen... dieser Horkruxsache... erzählt hast, hast du mir doch damit auch sagen wollen, das ich verdammt sein werde, wenn ich meine Feinde zu Tode bringe, oder? Eine sehr späte Warnung, wenn man bedenkt, das ich mehrmals bereits nahe davor stand. Aber für die Zukunft werde ich es mir merken. Jetzt frage ich mich aber, ob ich nicht schon verflucht bin..." Sie verstummte, ehe sie Worte fand um sich auszudrücken: „Damals, als der Dementor knapp davor war meine Seele zu verschlingen, da hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er..." ihre Stimme drohte zu versagen und sie räusperte sich kurz: „Severus, meinst du das vielleicht irgendein Teil von mir, bei dieser Kreatur geblieben ist und ich bei meinen Tod feststelle, für immer an die Erde gebunden zu sein, weil etwas fehlt?" Sie blickte ihn ängstlich an, doch Severus verspottete sie nicht, sondern wandte ihr den Kopf zu. „Nein. Abgesehen davon, das ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, das deine Seele nicht annähernd den Schaden genommen hat, der zu erwarten wäre, ist es ein Irrglauben vieler, das Dementoren die aufgesaugten Seelen in sich behalten. Sie haben keine Seele und können auch keine erhalten. Sie ernähren sich nur von ihnen und scheiden sie bald wieder aus. Wenn auch der Körper des Opfers stirbt, wird er wohl mit dem Rest wieder vereinigt werden und das beantwortet wohl auch dein Interesse über die Seelenlosen."

Feelicitas nickte in der Dunkelheit: „Ich vertraue darauf das es so ist." Dann drehte sie sich beruhigt um. Sie spürte Severus Blick noch eine Weile in ihren Rücken, ehe er sich ebenfalls umdrehte und ihr mit einen verdrossenen Laut einen Teil der Decke klaute.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ohne große Vorkommnisse und auch ihre Menstruation war sehr schwach verlaufen und schon nach drei Tagen verebbt, so das Feelicitas sich einige Hoffnungen machte, das durch ihren Gewichtsverlust in den letzten Wochen, der nächste Zyklus erst einmal ausfallen würde. Der Monat näherte sich der Mitte, Feelicitas stand morgens früh auf, wenn Severus sie ohne erbarmen wachrüttelte. Dann verzogen sie sich in das Tränkelabor und übten kleinere Dinge, obwohl Feelicitas mehr als die Theorie nicht verstand und Severus sich mittlerweile begnügte, wenn sie wusste welches Kraut welchen Namen hatte. Er kümmerte sich um seinen Trank und sie besorgte sich etwas zum Frühstücken, das sie zwischendurch knabberte. Severus tolerierte es, solange sie keine Krümel machte und aufhörte ihn etwas anbieten zu wollen. Mittags spazierte sie alleine durch den hellen Garten am Brunnen vorbei und genoss ein wenig Ruhe, oder hielt einen Mittagsschlaf. Doch am Abend, wenn Severus zu ihr ins Zimmer zurückkehrte, musste sie volle Leistung erbringen. Der Patronuszauber machte keine Fortschritte und so legte Severus Wert auf etwas anderes, das nicht weniger wichtig war.

„Kinder können sich so leicht weh tun und da du in Zukunft weder den Luxus meiner Heilkunde noch die Sicherheit von Schutzzaubern hast, sollte ich dir vielleicht etwas für den Ernstfall beibringen." Verkündete er streng und natürlich war ihre bereits vorhandene Kenntnis des Tergeo-Spruchs nur die Spitze des Eisberges, den er anzukratzen versuchte. Bald wusste Feelicitas gar nicht mehr, wie sie welches Gebrechen mit dem dafür bestimmten Spruch heilen sollte, wenn sie nicht immer ein Buch über Heilkunde dabei haben konnte. Doch Severus war der Meinung von der Theorie alleine könne sie genug lernen und presste hinein, was nur ging.

Immerhin vergingen die sieben Tage, bis der Trank fertig war, ziemlich schnell und Feelicitas hoffte auf mehr Informationen über seine weiteren Pläne, die er ihr dann geben würde. Doch als er das Feuer löschte und den Trank nach dem Abkühlen in drei Phiolen verkorkte, ging er mit keinen Wort auf ihre zurückhaltenden Fragen ein.

An diesen Abend legte Feelicitas das seit Anfang des Unterrichtes schlechteste Ergebnis vor. Severus zwang sie noch zwei Stunden länger als üblich immer wieder zu neuen kraftraubenden Versuchen bis Feelicitas das Gefühl hatte jeden Funken Magie verloren zu haben. Sie schlief ein, kaum das ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte. Doch am Morgen weckte er sie ohne Gehör für ihren Protest zu haben. Die Zeit, die durch den weggefallenen Trankunterricht blieb, nutzte er direkt um da weiter zu machen, wo sie am Abend zuvor verblieben waren.

Bis zum Abend gab er ihr keine Pause, obwohl Feelicitas kaum noch genug Kraft für einen einfachen Stupor besaß. Es reichte ihr und sie war gerade im Begriff sich ernsthaft mit ihm anzulegen, als jemand verhalten an ihre Türe klopfte. Natürlich erstarrte Feelicitas, während Severus unberührt blieb. Er deutete ihr, sie solle sich ins Bett legen und Feelicitas folgte der Anweisung mit Dankbarkeit. Severus wartete an der Türe bis das dritte Mal angeklopft wurde, ehe er die Zauber um das Zimmer löste und öffnete. Feelicitas hatte sich die Decke bis zum Hals hochgezogen und erwartete Narzissa zu sehen, doch tatsächlich stand nur eine kleine Hauselfe vor der Tür, die ein Stoffbündel trug. Severus wechselte ein paar Worte mit der Elfe und nahm schließlich das Bündel entgegen, ehe er die Türe wieder zuschlug.

„Er ist wieder da und unsere Anwesendheit beim Dinner ist erwünscht. Narzissa meinte, du bräuchtest die Sachen nicht zurückzugeben." Sagte er knapp, als Feelicitas sich mit viel Bedauern wieder unter den Decken hervortraute: „Was kann er nur jetzt wieder wollen?"

Severus gab ihr keine Antwort, stattdessen warf er ihr das Bündel in den Schoss und Feelicitas hörte es leise klirren. Überrascht breitete sie die Robe aus. Narzissa hatte ihr nicht wie erwartet die dunkellila Robe gegeben, stattdessen fand Feelicitas ein lockerfallendes blassgrünes Kleid vor, das ärmellos war und nur von dünnen Trägerchen gehalten wurde. Für darüber gab es eine weite Robe, die am Hals geschlossen wurde. Sie war aus transparenter schwarzer Spitze, in deren Gewebe vereinzelte grünlich schillernde Edelsteinsplitter eingearbeitet waren. Die Sachen waren nicht neu und anhand des Bauchumschmeichelnden Schnittes des Kleides hatte Narzissa sie wohl seit der Geburt ihres Sohnes nicht mehr getragen. Die Robe wies an manchen Stellen kleine gezogene Fädchen auf, doch Feelicitas sah darin keinen wirklich Mangel.

Severus riss sie aus ihrer Bewunderung und drängte sie zum anziehen und Feelicitas fand keine Zeit mehr, sich im Spiegel zu betrachten.

Die Sitzkonstellation war die dieselbe, wie beim letzten Mal mit nur einer Ausnahme. Statt Rodolphus Lestrange saß sein Bruder Rabastan neben Severus und der ohnehin nicht sehr große Tisch, wirkte für Feelicitas Geschmack ein wenig zu voll. Voldemort war bei weiten nicht so schweigsam wie beim letzten Abendessen und es lag eine gereizte Stimmung in der Luft, die Feelicitas eigene Unzufriedenheit noch verstärkte. Was war ihm nur über die Leber gelaufen? Voldemorts Gesprächsthema beinhaltete einige Spitzfindigkeiten gegen alles mögliche, Severus ausbleibender Erfolg bei seinen Auftrag trotz sehr viel Einsatz nicht ausgenommen. Feelicitas blieb von der Unterhaltung ausgeschlossen, doch nicht nur Voldemorts Worte, das es '_in der Öffentlichkeit vielleicht zu schnelleren Ergebnissen führen könnte'_, trieb ihr erinnerungsvolle Schamesröte ins Gesicht und sie verstand sehr gut, warum Narzissa gewöhnlich gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand starrte und schloss sich ihr damit an. Aber es blieb bei Worten, obwohl Feelicitas sich nicht so ganz sicher war, in wie weit öffentliche Zurschaustellungen, Voldemorts Geschmack trafen. Mittlerweile hatte sie das Gefühl, das auf der Seite des dunklen Lordes das Nichtstun zur Kunst erhoben wurde. Statt sich um die wirklich wichtigen Dinge zu kümmern, trat man auf der Stelle. Irgendwann würde bestimmt wieder irgend ein schlimmer Plan des Lordes sich erfüllen, doch bis dahin würde wohl noch viele Gelegenheiten für Dinner vergehen. Feelicitas wandte sich lieber dem restlichen Tisch zu, wo Bellatrix mit leicht glänzenden Blick ihren Herrn anschmachtete, was Feelicitas nach wie vor nachdenklich stimmte. Doch sie bereute es sofort, als Rabastan Lestrange noch vor dem Hauptgang über ihre französischen Wurzeln Fragen an sie stellte. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Bruder war er wohl nicht ganz so blind für die Geschehnisse in seiner nächsten Umwelt und Feelicitas machte sich kaum Hoffnungen seine Fragen über die mysteriöse Familie Lefuse zur Zufriedenheit beantworten zu können und mied daher konkrete Angaben. Er gab keine Ruhe und kam immer wieder auf das Thema zurück und irgendwann war Feelicitas es Leid wie ein seltenes Zootier angeschaut zu werden. Sie war müde und genervt und obwohl sie Hunger hatte rührte sie kaum das Essen an. Sie trank etwas Wein, doch ehe sie mehr als daran genippt hatte, belegte Severus sie mit einen höchst missbilligenden Blick. Feelicitas war es egal und sie trank noch einen Schluck.

„Wenn ihr Feelicitas entschuldigen würdet, mein Lord, sie hatte heute einen anstrengenden Tag und braucht ein wenig Erholung." Wandte sich Severus an Voldemort und Feelicitas senkte das Weinglas und starrte ihn unwirsch an. Um den Tisch herum trat Stille ein, doch Voldemorts lippenloser Mund formte ein wissendes Lächeln und nickte. Mit einer Geste deutete er Feelicitas sich zu entfernen und sie tat es mit einigen Widerwillen und dem letzten Rest an Beherrschung. Was war sie? Ein Kind, das man ins Bett schicken musste?

Als sie alleine in der Eingangshalle stand, war ihr nicht danach sich wieder ins Schlafzimmer zu verziehen um sich womöglich nach Severus Rückkehr noch stundenlang seinen Unterricht unterwerfen zu müssen. Deshalb lenkten ihre Schritte sie nach draußen um im Garten etwas Ruhe zu finden. Der Mond schien nicht sehr hell in dieser Nacht, doch die Beleuchtung der nach draußen fallenden Lichter genügte um zu sehen. Sie suchte sich eine stille Ecke hinter dem Brunnen, in der eine alte Steinbank stand und beobachtete die weißen Pfauen beim Schlafen auf dem Rasen. Ein paar wurden durch ihre Anwesendheit aufgeschreckt, doch als Feelicitas sich nicht weiter rührte, legte sich die Aufregung wieder und Ruhe trat ein.

Die Nacht war angenehm warm und Feelicitas achtete nicht auf die Zeit. Sie erschrak sich sehr, als die Pfauen wieder aufschreckten, weil durch die Dunkelheit Schritte erklangen. Eine Gestalt mit auffällig hellen Haar kam um die Ecke und Feelicitas erkannte Draco Malfoy. Er schien nicht überrascht sie hier anzutreffen obwohl er immer noch etwas nervös zu sein schien. Draco setzte sich ungefragt neben sie auf die Bank. Feelicitas betrachtete seine Haare, die genauso wie die Pfauen den spärlichen Mondschein spiegelten.

„Es war ein sehr schönes Dinner heute..." bemerkte sie hintergründig und er nickte und zog etwas aus seiner Robe. Es war eine Flasche und Feelicitas schreckte auf: „Willst du dir Ärger einhandeln?" fragte sie leise, doch er lächelte nervös: „Wer soll uns denn erwischen? Alle sitzen noch zu Tisch und solange keiner gefoltert werden soll, wird uns niemand vermissen. Ich kann ihnen leider keinen Wein mehr anbieten, denn Mutter hat aufgrund unserer vielen Besucher den Schlüssel vom Weinkeller unter Verschluss, aber der Whisky stammt aus den guten Vorräten meines Onkels Rodolphus. Er wird meinen ihn selber ausgetrunken zu haben." Erwiderte er gedehnt mit einen jovialen Zug, der nicht so ganz über seine Nervosität hinweghalf.

Feelicitas traute seiner Freundlichkeit nicht ganz: „Was treibt dich her?" Fragte sie forschend und Draco schien ein wenig verlegen zu werden. „Ich dachte sie fühlen sich alleine." Erwiderte er schlicht und ohne jeden Snobismus.

„Ich bin seitdem ich hier bin alleine... ich meine, wenn mein Mann gerade mal nicht da ist... was er ja öfters ist."

Draco ließ nicht erkennen, was er davon hielt. „In den letzten Tagen sind einige Dinge rausgekommen, die vieles erklären, aber mir einige Fragen trotzdem nicht beantworteten. Also habe ich Vater selber über sie ausgefragt, schließlich wusste ich nicht mehr, als das sie die Frau meines Hauslehrers sind, Mrs. Snape."

„Ich heiße Feelicitas, du kannst mich gerne so nennen, auch wenn man deine Neugier unverschämt nennen könnte." Wand sie ein und lächelte ihn an: „Du hast nicht zufällig Gläser dabei?"

Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und beschwor zu ihrem Neid mit Leichtigkeit zwei kleine Gläser herauf und schüttete Feelicitas einen Fingerbreit ein.

„Feelicitas ist kein gewöhnlicher Name, auch nicht in Frankreich, soviel ich weiß." Fuhr er gedehnt fort und Feelicitas war sich sicher, das ihm ihre Verbannung von Tisch und Wein keinesfalls leid tat, sondern das er durch den Whisky irgendwelche Informationen haben wollte. Er war nur nicht sehr schlau dabei.

„Nicht nur deine Eltern wählten extra etwas Ungewöhnliches aus. Die Bedeutung ist eine Mixtur aus Gefühl, Glück und Fruchtbarkeit. Gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber sonst heißt keiner so. Manchmal glaube ich, das unsere Schöpfer uns hassen müssen, das sie unsere Leben mit solchen Namen überschatten." Sie nahm einen kleinen Schluck, während er sie weiter beobachtete.

„Mir gefällt mein Name." Erwiderte er kurz.

Feelicitas gab ihm nicht die Genugtuung zu sehen, wie sehr die Flüssigkeit brannte und erwiderte erst einmal nichts. „Wir sollten es uns nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen, wann immer wir uns sehen, etwas zu trinken." Sagte sie schließlich, als sie wieder Luft bekam, in Erinnerung ihres letzten Aufeinandertreffens: „Severus hat mir gesagt, du wärst gerade Volljährig geworden?"

Draco nickte und konterte entschlossen: „Vater hat mir erzählt, du wärst nur drei Jahre älter." Eigentlich wollte sie zunächst protestieren, doch er hatte Recht. Sie waren Beide die Küken im Haus.

„Kann schon sein." Erwiderte sie wage, legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihn fragend.

„Du warst nicht in Hogwarts, oder? Und du warst auch nicht in der Delegation von Beaubatonx, als das Trimagische Turnier stattfand. Daran hätte ich mich garantiert erinnert." Feelicitas überging die Anspielung zunächst und wich aus: „Was machst du jetzt eigentlich? Wendest du dich jetzt Vollzeit deiner neuen Aufgabe zu, oder gehst du wieder zur Schule zurück?" fragte sie bemüht um Ablenkung, doch Dracos enttäuschter Ausdruck minderte sich erst, als sie ihr Glas in einen Schluck leerte. Er zückte sofort die Flasche und nach einen Nicken, schüttete er ihr nach. Deutlich mehr als einen Handbreit voll.

„Da Hogwarts mir auch weiterhin offen steht, betrachte ich es als höchst wichtig meinen Abschluss noch zu machen." sagte er leise und nahm selber einen großen Schluck.

„Eine kluge Entscheidung, bis in einen Jahr kann viel geschehen und deine Kenntnisse im Foltern kannst du sicherlich auch anderweitig vertiefen." Bemerkte sie ungerührt und sein Blick ruckte hoch. Feelicitas wusste selber nicht, warum sie ihn darauf ansprach, er war nun einmal was er war, auch wenn man es schnell vergessen konnte. Ein Todesser, der Sohn von Lucius und der Neffe von Bellatrix. Trotz allen Vorbehalten war sie in der Stimmung zu reden: „Bist du eigentlich schon verlobt? In diesen Zeiten kann man es mit solchen Dingen, gar nicht eilig genug haben." sagte sie freundlicher und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, obwohl ihr die Sache mittlerweile als falsch vorkam. Fraternisierung mit dem Nachwuchs des Feindes erschien ihr nicht sehr klug. Vielleicht war es der Schluck Wein, den sie vor dem bisschen Whisky getrunken hatte, aber ihr wurde so langsam schummrig.

„Ich habe derzeit nichts in der Richtung vor." Er sagte es abwesend: „Also, auf welche Schule bist du gegangen, Feelicitas?" fragte er noch mal genauer und machte sich keine Mühe mehr sein aushorchen zu verdecken. Feelicitas legte den Kopf schief und sparte sich ebenfalls die Freundlichkeit: „Du fragst zuviel, Draco. In Verhörmethoden solltest du noch um ein paar Nachhilfestunden bitten. Was hat dein Vater dir gesagt, das es dir so wichtig ist? Was willst du wirklich wissen? Hat er dir erzählt, wo ich Professor Snape kennen gelernt habe?"

Der junge Malfoy schien etwas hilflos zu werden: „Ist schon lange her, da hat Tante Bellatrix mir erzählt, das der dunkle Lord euch bekannt gemacht hat. Professor Snape hat wie vieles andere, was er tun würde, dich nur geheiratet um sich beliebt zu machen. Ich habe das nicht ganz verstanden, doch bis vor kurzen glaubte ich es."

„Und jetzt wo alle über meinen wiederhergestellten Ruf und meine annehmbare Herkunft reden, wolltest du es also von mir selber noch mal hören?" fragte sie und betrachtete ihn mit Überdruss, doch er schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich weiß es jetzt besser, ich habe keine Zweifel mehr. Wenn Professor Snape dich geheiratet hat, dann bist du schon in Ordnung." Oder auch anders herum, schließlich war sie das vermeintliche Reinblut in der Beziehung und von daher sollte Severus froh sein, das er so eine Frau bekommen hatte. Sie vertrieb den Gedanken und hörte weiter zu. „... denn er hat mir auf dem Turm ziemlich geholfen und ich wollte nett sein."

„Ganz richtig, das du dich auch ein wenig bei mir entschuldigen solltest. Dein Lehrer hat sich sehr für dich eingesetzt, Draco, obwohl er zuhause eine hochschwangere Frau und ein Kleinkind sitzen hatte. Bist du mir nicht die Wahrheit schuldig, warum du mir wirklich deine Freundschaft so einfach anbietest und mich doch abfüllen willst?" fragte sie ihn vorwurfsvoll und er schien kurz zu überlegen, ehe er sich entschied: „Ich wollte es einfach. Also, dich kennen lernen, nicht das mit dem Whisky. Mutter hat zwar gesagt ich soll höflich zu dir sein und dich ansonsten meiden oder nicht belästigen, doch ich war neugierig. Man hört so viel Verschiedenes und du warst doch kaum älter, als du herkamst und doch scheinst du dir bereits deinen Rang fest verdient zu haben."

Feelicitas entfuhr ein amüsiertes Schnaufen: „Du willst von mir Karrieretricks verraten bekommen? Frag doch direkt deine Tante, ihre Tricks sind für dich genauso nutzlos, wie alles was ich dir erzählen könnte. Du musst verstehen, das klappt nur bei einer Frau..."

Dracos Miene blieb ernst und er blickte sie an, als wüsste er etwas, das ihr unangenehm sein sollte: „Ich habe mich eher gefragt, was du dazu sagst, was vor fast zwei Jahre gewesen ist. Da hat Vater mir davon berichtet, er hätte einen Geist gesehen. Ein fast schlammblütiges Mädchen, von dem er annahm, das es seit vierzehn Jahren Tod sei. Es hat ihn richtig mitgenommen."

„Er hat es dir erzählt? Und so hat er sich ausgedrückt?" fragte sie wenig beeindruckt und doch mit einen gespielten Hauch von Selbstverständlichkeit und Draco stutzte: „Natürlich kann ich zwei und zwei zusammenrechnen. Vater erinnert sich bestimmt nicht mehr an seine Äußerung, aber du bist 'das Mädchen' über das er zu mir sprach. Ich frage mich nur, wieso bist du plötzlich kein Schlammblut mehr?"

„Könntest du diesen Ausdruck bitte lassen? Ich bin doch keine dieser Kröten aus dem Sumpf, oder so. Falls es dir dein Vater aufgrund seines bedauerlichen Zustandes nicht direkt gesagt hat, solltest du wissen, das meine ganze Schande darin besteht, das ich nie in den Genuss einer regulären magischen Bildung kam. Du hast recht, ich war nicht in Hogwarts, Beaubatonx oder Durmstrang. Stattdessen habe ich nur eine kleine Dorfschule besucht, auf der ich nicht einmal bis zum Abschluss war, da ich ab meinen dritten Lebensjahr von Muggeln aufgezogen wurde und... mich nicht gerade mit denen verstand. Das meinte dein Vater, als du ihn ausgehorcht hast. So jetzt kennst du die Wahrheit. Schrecklich nicht wahr? Aber vielleicht hat der gute Lucius es auch einfach nicht seinen Kind-" Sie betrachtete Draco, der wirklich kein Kind mehr war, entschuldigend: „...dir nicht erzählt, weil er Derjenige war, dem ich es zu verdanken hatte, schließlich wollte er mich doch umbringen."

Dracos Miene hellte sich unpassenderweise auf und er trank noch einen Schluck. Feelicitas erschien es für seine Pläne als etwas hinderlich, wenn er sich mit ihr ernsthaft besoff, doch vielleicht hatte er beschlossen einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen und brauchte noch Mut: „Ach so ist das. Aber Vater hat da noch etwas gesagt. Es geht ihm derzeit nicht gut genug, so das ihm meine Neugier wohl nicht hellhörig werden ließ. Er war betrunken und hat sich vor dem ganzen Chaos hier versteckt, als ich die Gelegenheit nutzte und ihm einige Fragen stellte. So hat es ihn nicht davon abgehalten mir zu sagen, das du beinahe meine große Schwester geworden wärst."

Fortsetzung folgt...


	9. Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung

Fading Hope 

By Feelicitas Lefay

Kapitel 9 Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung 

Dracos Worte hallten in Feelicitas nach. Vielleicht war es der Alkohol, doch ihr wurde es schwindelig und schlecht: „Ich deine Schwester? Meine Mutter hatte nie was mit Lucius, das ist eine absurde Verleumdung." Entkam es ihr ungläubig, doch Draco war sich sehr sicher: „Ich fand es auch unheimlich, wie Vater das sagte. Aber er war gerade redselig und hat es mir auch noch erklärt. Es war keine Rede davon, das wir verwandt sind. Das meinte Vater nicht. Der dunkle Lord gab Vater vor seinen Fall den Auftrag seine diese Familie, also deine Mutter und dich für irgendein Vergehen, über das er sich nicht äußern wollte, zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen und umzubringen." Feelicitas unterbrach ihn immer noch aufgebracht: „Hat dein werter Vater gesagt, welches Verbrechen?" Doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf: „Warum sollte er das wissen, wenn du es nicht weißt? Ihr jedenfalls entkamt Vater und er musste den Lord über seine Fehlschläge unterrichten. Nachdem ihr einmal fliehen konntet und danach tagelang keine Spur mehr von euch zu finden war, wurde der Lord, wie Vater sagt, ungeduldiger. Doch da er seine Pläne plötzlich änderte und nun verlangte, dich lebend vor ihn zu bringen und nur deine Mutter zu töten, vergab der Lord Vater die bisherigen Komplikationen. Nur leider entkamst du ihm nach dem Tod deiner Mutter und so beschloss Vater das ganze zu vertuschen." Feelicitas fiel ihm ins Wort: „Wenn du noch einmal 'leider' sagst dann wirst du erfahren, was mir leid tut." Drohte sie. Doch eigentlich war Dracos Reaktion nichts zu der, die man hätte erwarten können. Er musste sie doch hassen, weil sein Vater damals Schwierigkeiten bekam und doch schien es nebensächlich. Was er sagte ging ihr nicht durch den Kopf und irgendwie hörten sich Dracos Worte aufgetragen an. Vielleicht irrte sie sich auch, denn im Moment blickte er sie fragend an und war ins Schweigen verfallen, es war also an ihr ihm das Ende dieser Geschichte zu entlocken.

„Red einfach weiter, Draco. Dein Vater wollte meine Flucht vertuschen und sagte meine Mutter hätte mit mir Selbstmord begonnen, indem sie uns in Meeresschaum verwandelt hat. Und dann?" Fing sie schließlich an. Draco zuckte nach einen kurzen Seitenblick mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck aus seinen Glas. Seine Gelassenheit wirkte aufgesetzter als zuvor: „Wie auch immer. Jedenfalls wollte Vater zum dunklen Lord gehen und dem Herrn seinen Misserfolg eingestehen, als er noch auf dem Kontinent eine Nachricht bekam. Vater war über den Inhalt so bestürzt, das er den Brief bis heute verwahrt hat. Ich hätte seine Geschichte nicht geglaubt, aber ich habe den Brief selber gelesen, nachdem er mich beschwor, niemals auch nur ein Wort Mutter zu sagen. Darin stand, das Vater dich bei uns aufnehmen sollte, das ist doch Grund genug sich zu betrinken, oder findest du nicht?" Seine letzten Worte gingen an Feelicitas vorbei und sie konnte erst keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Draco drückte ihr wortlos ihr nachgefülltes Glas in die Hand und sie trank es leer. Er schien nur halb so geschockt zu sein wie sie, aber es tat gut, das sie nicht ganz alleine mit ihren tausend Fragen war. Konnte das wirklich so gewesen sein? Das war also der Grund warum Lucius ihren Hintergrund ausgeschmückt hatte? Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, ob es wirklich rein 'zufällig' war, das sie hier mit Draco saß und er eine solche Enthüllung machte.

„Draco, ich will diesen Brief sehen. Besorg ihn mir, bitte. Es wäre mir sehr wichtig es mit eigenen Augen zu lesen." Sagte sie plötzlich und ihre Welt wurde nach kurzer Zeit wieder etwas klarer. Wenn es einen Beweis gab und wenn er ihn ihr gab, dann erst konnte sie mehr sagen. Doch ehe sie Dracos Antwort abwarten konnte, schraken die Pfaue in ihrer Nähe hoch und noch während sie beide nach einen Geräusch Ausschau hielten, kam Severus um die Ecke. Schon in der Dunkelheit sah man an seinen Schritt, das er sehr schlechter Laune war. Draco zog geistesgegenwärtig seinen Zauberstab und ließ ohne einen Ton sagen zu müssen, den Whisky und die Gläser zwischen ihnen mit einen verstohlenen Schlenker verschwinden. Er erwiderte Feelicitas Blick genau so ertappt, wie sie sich fühlte. Severus baute sich vor ihnen auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte sie an, als hätte er gerade zwei seiner Schüler beim fummeln erwischt. Das zwischen Draco und ihr noch über Fünfzig Zentimeter Distanz waren, besänftigte Severus Laune nur kaum.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hat deine Mutter dich ins Bett geschickt, Draco. Und für dich gilt in etwa dasselbe, Mrs. Snape. Was also macht ihr Beide hier um diese Uhrzeit alleine im Garten?" Severus war sehr leise und beherrscht, doch nicht nur Feelicitas wusste, das sich die Ruhe schnell ändern konnte. Draco stand auf: „Ich habe Mrs. Snape nur unsere Pfauen gezeigt, Sir." Beteuerte er und Feelicitas kam er feige vor, meinte er wirklich Severus würde diese Ausrede glauben? Doch sie irrte sich, denn Severus schaute ihn nur kurz an und nickte dann: „Verschwinde ins Bett und lass dich von niemanden auf den Weg dorthin erwischen." Draco nickte nervös und machte sich eilig davon. Feelicitas kam die Situation langsam bekannt vor, doch sie konnte Draco nicht sehr sauer sein. Immerhin konnte er Okklumentik. Sie stand auf und wollte sich erklären, doch Severus zischte: „Ich will kein Wort von dir hören!" und packte sie am Rücken ihres Umhanges um sie mit sich zu zerren. Natürlich wollte Feelicitas protestieren, denn er tat ihr weh, doch sein grobes Vorgehen überzeugte sie schnell sich zu gedulden, bis der richtige Moment kommen würde.

Severus betrat mit ihr von hinten das Haus, doch anstatt der Treppe ins obere Stockwerk zu folgen, zog er sie mit sich in den Keller und zerrte sie bis in einen ihr fremden Raum, der sehr klein und leer war. Mit einen groben Stoß schob er sie von sich und Feelicitas verlor das Gleichgewicht, stürzte auf Hände und Knie auf den Boden. Severus klatschte die Türe hinter sich zu und legte die üblichen Zauber um den Raum, ehe er Licht in der Dunkelheit machte und sich ihr zuwandte. Mittlerweile hatte Feelicitas sich trotz ihres Kreislaufprobleme umgedreht und stand so würdevoll wie es ihr möglich war wieder auf. Severus betrachtete sie wortlos vom Türrahmen her: „Du bist ja betrunken!"

„Nein, ich bin nicht betrunken." Beteuerte Feelicitas selbstsicher und versuchte ruhig stehen zu bleiben. Severus schien anderer Meinung zu sein und sein Blick wurde stechender, als er einen Schritt näher zu ihr trat und an ihr roch: „Du riechst aber danach. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, habe ich dich nicht ohne guten Grund ins Zimmer geschickt."

„Was willst du von mir?" fragte sie leise und zog sich mehr in eine Ecke des kleinen Raumes zurück. Er antwortete ihr nicht direkt und Feelicitas behagte es überhaupt nicht: „Ich bin nicht schwanger und das weiß doch jeder, der ein wenig Intelligenz besitzt. Aber was macht es? Ich bin relativ reinblütig, habe die Gunst des dunklen Lordes und bin die Frau seiner rechten Hand, der zudem wahrscheinlich der mächtigste Magier ist, den es in Großbritannien zu finden gibt. Wer soll schon etwas sagen, wenn ich ausstaffiert wie eine Puppe, an der Seite seiner Lordschaft sitze und er selber es nicht bemängelt?"

Sein Blick blieb kalt: „Die Gunst von der du sprichst ist wankelmütig. Du bist nur ein kleiner, zurechtgemachter, aber geschätzter Vogel in einer großen Voliere. Und selbst wenn sie dich 'gnädige Frau' nennen und sich womöglich vor dir verbeugen, du wirst gehasst, gefürchtet und von manchen beneidet. Um Schutz zu finden, deine Position zu festigen und deinen Status zu bewahren, kommt es nicht nur auf das Wohlwollen eines Einzelnen an, sondern auf die Unterstützung deiner Sympathisanten und Schwäche deiner Feinde. Du musst achtsam sein, welchen Weg du gehst. Vielleicht haben nach dem ganzen Stress, die scheinbare Ruhe, die gepflegte Umgebung und die dekadenten Dinner deine Wahrnehmung getrübt, aber ich nahm an, das du genug selber erlebt, gesehen und erzählt bekommen hast, als dich von äußeren Schein, weißen Pfauen und anständigen Kleidern blenden zu lassen. Der natürliche Wirkungsraum der meisten Todesser sind nächtliche Wälder, unentrinnbare Folterkerker, die finsteren Hinterhöfe der Knockturngasse, die Häuser unserer Opfer gespickt mit vielen Leichen, dunklen Flüchen, Schändungen, Blut und sonstiger Gewalt. Sie betreiben intrigante Ränkespiele, eiskalten Verrat und fallen sich in den Rücken, wo sich nur die Gelegenheit bietet. Opfer bleiben in unseren Kreisen am Boden und ziehen höchstens noch weitere Täter an."

Feelicitas schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich bin kein Opfer!" Ihre Betonung lag auf jeden Wort, doch Severus betrachtete sie nur mit einer höhnischen Art von Mitleid: „Du hast insoweit recht, das du auch Täterin sein kannst. Draco durch deinen Einfluss etwas zu fördern, wäre eine lohnenswerte Aufgabe, derer du dich widmen könntest, wenn die Gelegenheit kommt. Doch was sich heute angebahnt hat, ist nicht zu tolerieren."

„Draco hat mir seine Freundschaft angeboten und wir haben geredet, mehr war da natürlich nicht. Wir sind fast im selben Alter und ich bin die einzigste im Haus die jenseits der... sagen wir mal Fünfunddreißig sein dürfte, warum also sollten wir nicht zusammen sein?" versicherte sie leise und hielt seinen stechend kalten Blick stand. Endlich löste er sich von ihr und ging zur Seite, so das Feelicitas ihm in Auge behalten musste.

„Es ist möglich das er Kontakt suchte, doch was hast du davon? Hast du dir einen Gedanken darüber gemacht, was geschehen könnte, wenn man dich betrunken mit ihm in der Dunkelheit in einer einsame Ecke findet? Jeder würde sich mit Berechtigung die Frage stellen, was ihr dort zu suchen hattet. Also, was hast du wirklich gewollt? Hattest du vor ihn zu verführen?"

Feelicitas gab ein beleidigtes Schnaufen von sich: „Ich wollte nur ein wenig frische Luft, das Draco dazu kam, ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Ob ich ihn verführen wollte? Du hast noch nicht einmal gefragt, was so spannend war, das es sich nicht vermeiden ließ ein wenig abgefüllt zu werden. Jetzt, wo du mich auf die Idee bringst wäre es keine schlechte Idee... Draco sieht annehmbar aus, auch wenn man ihn erst mal herausfüttern müsste und die Gefahr besteht, das er seine Haare weitervererben könnte. Er ist noch relativ unerfahren, ich liebe ihn nicht und er wird keine Ansprüche stellen. Schade, das ich ihm nicht noch mal meine Spitzenwäsche vorführen kann, wo doch jetzt mein Bauch nicht mehr ablenkt." Bemerkte sie ironisch: „Wenn gerade die richtige Zeit des Monats wäre, dann hätte ich ihn vielleicht Samen abpressen können. Wir wollten nur ein wenig reden, aber vielleicht hätte ich daran vorrausschauend denken sollen. Aber ich bin wohl darauf angewiesen, denn du hilfst mir nicht und leider habe ich von dir auch immer noch nicht erfahren, wie es weitergehen wird, obwohl der geschätzte Hausgast dir ja nahegelegt hat, das er Ergebnisse sehen will. Wenn es noch lange dauert, lande ich wohl wirklich auf dem Tisch."

Feelicitas redete einfach und er betrachtete sie ungerührt, doch bei ihren letzten Worten, verlor er die Geduld: „Dein eigensinniges Benehmen ist kindisch und du hättest verdient den Hintern dafür versohlt zu bekommen, meine Entscheidungen anzuzweifeln. Du-"

Feelicitas unterbrach ihn scharf: „Severus Tobias Snape, halt endlich die Klappe!"

Severus verstummte und betrachtete sie für einen Moment so geschockt, als hätte er jemand anderen vor sich. Feelicitas Ärger konnte es nicht dämmen, doch sie versuchte ruhiger zu werden: „Du blamierst dich selber mehr, als ich es jemals könnte. Ja, vielleicht habe ich zuviel getrunken und du hasst das. Ja, ich bin eigensinnig und rede Unsinn, wo doch alles so todernst ist. Ich wollte Draco verführen, das stimmt, aber anders als du denkst, wollte ich ihn nur zum reden bringen. Ja, ich denke manchmal daran, wie ich wieder schwanger werden könnte, aber jetzt mal ehrlich, was soll ich mit so einem Kerl anfangen? Schlechte Familie, schlechter Charakter, schlechtes Blut und schlechte Erbanlagen. Und wenn es dir wichtig ist, ja, ich schäme mich auch dafür überhaupt solche Gedanken haben zu müssen. Du hättest in meiner Situation sicher alles anders und viel besser gemacht, doch deswegen bin ich noch lange nicht kindisch. Ich weiß, wenn ich Fehler begehe, müssen viele drunter leiden, aber du hast kein Recht mir zu drohen, noch mir zu unterstellen das ich deine Autorität untergrabe. Und eines lass dir gesagt sein, wenn ich dich und Narzissa beim Trinken aufgestöbert hätte, wäre meine erste Frage gewesen, worüber ihr euch unterhaltet habt, ohne zu hoffen, das du es mir sagst." Sie schwieg ihn eine Minute an, doch seine Reaktion verschloss sich hinter den dicksten Schilden. Feelicitas seufzte und gab nach: „Er hat mich ausgefragt, doch das war nicht alles." Sie erzählte ihm kurz was Draco gesagt hatte: „... und irgendwie glaube ich es nicht. Am Anfang war ich nur neugierig, aber später... Es hört sich so einstudiert an, als ob ein bestimmter Jemand hinter den Kulissen, nennen wir ihn mal Lucius, sehr viel Mühe darauf verwendet, das bei mir Sympathien entstehen. Wer weiß welche rührseligen Geschichten mir Draco noch aufgetischt hätte, wenn du nicht gekommen wärst? Bis wir den Feuerwhisky geleert hätten, wäre bestimmt noch mehr rausgekommen."

Severus schien mittlerweile wieder ausgeglichener zu sein, doch ging er unruhig von einer Seite des Raumes in die Andere, während Feelicitas ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. „Du solltest es besser wissen, als diese Risiken einzugehen nur um in dieser Sache weiter etwas zu erfahren. Vielleicht hast du Erfolg und kommst wieder einmal mit Glück davon, doch Draco wird auf jeden Fall die Konsequenzen zu tragen haben, denn irgendwann würde es rauskommen. Der dunkle Lord spielt bereits ein grausames Spiel mit ihm, willst du dafür verantwortlich sein, das er Draco vernichtet?" zischte er und obwohl sein Ton nicht sehr laut war, hallte es von den Wänden wieder. Feelicitas entgegnete es kühl: „Ach, deswegen hast du ihn gehen lassen und fängst mit mir den Streit an. Was für ein armer Junge. Wenn er alt genug ist um durch die Welt zu foltern und zu intrigieren, dann wird sollte er es auch sein um für seine Verfehlungen Rechenschaft zu tragen."

„Der dunkle Lord demütigt ihn und seine Familie bei jeder Gelegenheit und Draco ist trotz allem nicht im geringsten das, was er vorgibt zu sein. Feelicitas, er ist nicht sein Vater. Ich kann den Jungen verstehen und ich lasse nicht zu, das du alles noch schlimmer machst." Feelicitas schnaubte und Severus Blick wurde noch schärfer: „Wie hättest du reagiert, wenn über deiner Essenstafel kopfüber eine Frau schwebt und niemand daran Anstoß nimmt?"

Feelicitas war zunächst etwas irritiert und zuckte mit den Schultern, doch er blickte sie so streng an, das sie sich zu einer Antwort bemühte: „Ich... ich wäre eingeschüchtert und würde mich fragen, wann ich das nächste Mal in diese Situation käme..." Feelicitas warf ihn einen forschenden Blick zu, ehe sie weiterredete: „und... weil jeder es merken würde und mich dann anstarrt, wäre es mir sogar peinlich das ich irgendetwas dabei empfinde."

„Draco wird es wohl ebenfalls peinlich gewesen sein, das er beim Aufschlag der Leiche auf den Tisch, vom Stuhl kippte." Feelicitas stutzte, als sie erkannte was Severus meinte und ihr Mann nickte ungnädig : „Er hat bewiesen, das er keinen direkten Mord begehen kann, aber du hast recht, der kann foltern und intrigieren. Anfang August erst, da hat der dunkle Lord Draco dazu gezwungen Thorfinn Rowle zu foltern, dieser große Blonde, weil der Potter entkommen ließ. Danach war Draco Tage lang, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, genau bis du ins Haus kamst, nicht ansprechbar. Was meinst du wie lange seine Unschuld wohl noch anhält, bis er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken mordet? Du siehst wohl auch, das kommt wohl auf seinen Umgang an. Er mag dich wohl, also benimm dich."

Feelicitas nickte ernst: „Ich verstehe, was du meinst, aber ich glaube ni-" wollte sie einfallen, doch Severus blockte sie harsch ab: „Ist das so? Es zu verstehen reicht nicht, denn du hast keine Ahnung was du anrichten könntest. Und solange du mir nicht beweist, das es anders ist, verlässt du am Besten das Schlafzimmer nicht mehr, sondern nutzt deine Zeit zum lernen. Und selbst wenn das Manor in Flammen stände, wirst du dort bleiben, bis du die Erlaubnis von mir bekommst, dich zu retten." Sein Blick war noch selten so unnachgiebig gewesen, doch Feelicitas hatte keinerlei Lust sich wegen etwas was sie gar nicht vorhatte so einschränken zu lassen. „Wie willst du mich davon abhalten?" fuhr sie ihn an: „Vielleicht doch Gewalt? Meinst du ein wunder Hintern würde mich davon überzeugen, dass du im Recht bist? Selbst wenn du mich mit Ketten ans Bett fesseln würdest, könntest du mir nicht das freie Denken verbieten. Du redest die ganze Zeit davon, das du bald nicht mehr da bist und hüllst dich ansonsten in Schweigen, wenn ich dich frage. Also muss ich doch in meinen eigenen Sinne verfahren, wenn du mir nicht erklärst, was geschieht wenn der Tag kommt."

Severus ließ ihre vorwurfsvollen Worte an sich abprallen: „Du bist nicht die Einzige, für die ich Verantwortung trage und dein Verhalten kann sich sehr negativ auf meinen restlichen Auftrag auswirken. Ich verlange den Gehorsam nicht um meiner selbst willen und du solltest darüber nachdenken." Zischte er ungnädig und wandte sich zum gehen, ohne noch einen Blick zurückzuwerfen. Ehe Feelicitas realisierte, was er vorhatte, war er schon draußen und die Türe fiel schwer ins Schloss. Natürlich eilte sie ihm direkt nach, doch da hatte er sie schon eingesperrt.

„Severus, lass mich hier raus!" rief sie aufgebracht, doch außer ihrer Stimme, die im Raum widerhallte, hörte sie kein Geräusch in der Stille. „Hast du nicht gehört, Severus? Mach gefälligst die Tür auf!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich, während sie mit geballten Fäusten gegen das hölzerne Bollwerk hämmerte, das ihr den Weg nach draußen verweigerte. Wut erfüllt schlug Feelicitas auf die Türe ein, ohne das mehr als ein dumpfes Dröhnen ertönte, das durch die Zauber draußen nicht gehört werden konnte. Ihre Hände taten weh und sie stemmte sich gegen das raue, alte Holz. Die Türe war stabiler als sie aussah.

„Verflucht sollst du sein!" Erschöpft lehnte Feelicitas sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür und schloss für einen Moment die Augen um sich zu beruhigen, denn ihr wurde wieder schwindelig.

Ein Alohomora würde hier nicht helfen und für den dunklen Fluch mit dem sie schon einmal eine von Severus versperrte Tür aufbekam, war sie zu erschöpft. Wahrscheinlich hatte er diese Möglichkeit selber schon bedacht und sich einen besseren Schutz ausgedacht. Manche Dinge funktionierten nur einmal und wer weiß zu welchen Taten ihn seine schlechte Laune noch treiben konnte, wenn sie es auch nur versuchte. Entmutigt stieß sie sich von der Tür ab und tastete sich an der kühlen Wand abstützend bis zur gegenüberliegenden Seite und sank niedergeschlagen auf den Boden nieder. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und besorgte sich durch Lumos etwas Licht in der Dunkelheit, die Severus hinterlassen hatte. Zum ersten Mal schaute sie sich den Raum genauer an. Es gab nur grobe Steinwände und einen kleinen verglasten Lichteinlass an der Decke, aber immerhin hieß es, das sie sich nicht im tiefsten Kerker befand. Es war sauber und sie musste keine Ratten fürchten. Wenn überhaupt, dann wurde der Raum gewöhnlich nur für Verhöre genutzt und nicht als Zelle für Gefangene. Ein Grund mehr, warum Severus sie hergebracht hatte. Hier würde erst mal keiner hinkommen und ihr konnte nichts anderes geschehen, als das sie sich vor ihren eigenen Ängsten fürchtete. Das Licht an ihren Zauberstab flackerte und wurde schwächer. Sie fühlte sich müde und da sie sich keinerlei Hoffnungen machte, das Severus sie in den nächsten Stunden erlösen würde, löschte sie das Licht und wickelte sich tiefer in ihre dünne Festrobe und zog ihre Beine an den Oberkörper und versuchte zu schlafen. Es war nicht sehr kalt, schließlich war draußen Sommer, doch Feelicitas hätte viel für eine Decke getan.

Sie schlief nur schwer ein, und hatte wirre Träume, in denen sie sich selber als ein kleines Mädchen sah, das kaum fünf Jahre alt sein konnte. Sie saß mit Draco, der so jung war, das er noch nicht lief und dessen Haar weißblonde Babylocken hatte, auf dem Teppich in einen der Salons und sie beschmissen Hauselfen mit ihren Schuhen und lachten dabei, wenn sie einen trafen. Die Hauselfen mussten die Schuhe immer wieder aufheben und zurückgeben und das Spiel begann von vorne. Draco trug grün und sie selber hatte eine scheußliche Robe an, die nur aus pinken Rüschen zu bestehen schien. Ihre Haare waren gelockt und sie trug zwei Schleifen in der passenden Farbe zur kleinen Robe im Haar. Über dem Kamin hing ein riesiges Familiengemälde, Lucius stand hinter Narzissa, welche in einen Sessel saß und den nur etwas jünger wirkenden Draco auf dem Schoß hielt, während Feelicitas ihr kindliches Ebenbild zu Seiten des Sessels wiedererkannte, wie es gerade liebevoll zu Draco und Narzissa aufschaute. Dort trug sie noch protzigere Roben und der Aufbau des Bildes wirkte etwas steif. Lucius und Narzissa wirkten mit ihren Mienen kaum wie vom Glück losgelöste Eltern und Feelicitas war die Einzigste die lächelte.

Später wandelte sich der Traum und sie waren beide größer, doch ihre sorgsam gedrehten Locken waren geblieben und wurden von einen grünen Band gehalten. Sie standen zusammen mit Lucius und Narzissa an einen Bahnhof, vor einen roten Zug, den sie nicht kannte, und Feelicitas musste sich von Draco verabschieden und dieser weinte und wollte sie nicht gehen lassen. Narzissa gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und Lucius wuschelte ihr kurz durchs Haar und dann ging Feelicitas und wählte aufgrund des vollen Zuges ein Abteil mit vielen rothaarigen Jungen, die sie als Weasleys erkannte. Ein pinkhaariges Mädchen, das sie noch nie gesehen hatte, aber als Nymphadora, Dracos Cousine erkannte, saß dabei und lud sie ein, bei ihnen zu bleiben. Die Zugfahrt über redeten sie davon, welche Häuser die besten waren. Dora war in Hufflepuff und die drei anderen größeren Jungen in Gryffindor, wo auch die Zwillinge unbedingt hinwollten. Feelicitas äußerte sich nicht zu ihren Wünschen und beobachtete still diese ihr fremde Welt. Sie brauchte nichts über ihre Ansichten zu sagen, der Blick der Anderen lag von Anfang an misstrauisch auf ihr und ihren grünen Haarband, obwohl Feelicitas ihnen mit nichts anderes als freundlicher Höflichkeit begegnet war.

Später saß Feelicitas mitten in einer großen Halle, die wohl der Speisesaal in Hogwarts sein sollte und Professor McGonagall setzte ihr den Hut auf. In ihrem Traum äußerte er sich nicht so wage, wie er es vor einen Jahr im Büro des Direktors getan hätte. Er redete nur kurz über Hufflepuff und Feelicitas war dankbar, als er ihr auch Slytherin empfahl und so entschied. Als sie unter herzlichen Applaus zum Tisch ihres neuen Zuhauses ging, schwor sie sich ihren Eltern nie zu sagen, das der Hut jemals so etwas unerhörtes wie Hufflepuff vorgeschlagen hatte und vergaß die Unterhaltung kaum fünf Minuten später. Der Traum ging noch einige Zeit in abgehackten Szenen angefüllt mit Nichtigkeiten zwischen Draco, ihr und dem Schulleben weiter und das einzige, was in all den Schuljahren so wichtig war, das es noch eine längere Szene einnahm, war der Tag, an dem sie hochgewachsen, schlank und etwas nervös als die Fünfzehnjährige, die sie nie hatte sein dürfen, von ihrem Hauslehrer in Zaubertränke stand und die beste Note Ohnegleichen für einen komplizierten Trank bekam und Professor Snape vor dem gesamten Slytherin/Hufflepuffkurs eine lobende Bemerkung über ihren gesteigerten Lerneifer machte und ihr einräumte mit diesen Ehrgeiz vielleicht Chancen auf einen Platz in seinen anspruchsvollen UTZ-Kurs zu haben. Zuletzt waren ihre Haare sehr zerzaust und sie schrie und da war irgendwas mit einen jungen Mann, der sehr nach... Stallbursche oder so aussah und von Lucius mit in der Realität spürbarer Intensität gegen eine Wand ihres Zimmers geflucht wurde, während ihr Traumselbst weinte und um das Leben des jungen Mann flehte und gleichzeitig leugnete wobei sie wohl offensichtlich von Lucius erwischt wurden waren, während im Hintergrund durch das offene Fenster ruhig der Brunnen plätscherte und die Pfauen flatterten.

Als Feelicitas Traum abriss und sie aufwachte, fragte sie sich zunächst, ob der arme Kerl in ihren Traum aus dem Fenster geschmissen wurde, nachdem Lucius Wut sich seinen Schützling selber zuwandte und ihr Traumselbst in ihrer Not behauptet hatte das der junge Mann sie verzaubert und gezwungen hätte. Erst dann bemerkte sie die Schritte neben sich und hörte einen gedämpften Zauberspruch und sie schrak ganz auf. Für einen Moment erwartete sie Lucius Malfoy zu sehen, aber natürlich war es Severus der ihr gegenüberstand und den Zauberstab in seiner Umhangstasche verstauend, den ausdruckslosen Blick stechend auf sie nieder richtete, so das Feelicitas ihren Blick abwandte. Durch den Lichteinlass kam kaum Helligkeit in den Raum, aber es reichte um ihn zu erkennen. Es musste noch sehr früh am Morgen sein. Feelicitas setzte sich vorsichtig auf und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Der harte Boden und die wirren Träume hatten ihr eine unruhige Nacht beschert und sie fühlte sich nicht gerade gut.

„Ja, die Tücken der Zauberei. Für manche sind sie offensichtlich unüberwindbar.", bemerkt Severus kühl, während sie beim Aufstehen kurz mit ihrem Gleichgewicht kämpfte, weil ihr Bein eingeschlafen war. Feelicitas sparte sich eine Antwort, sie ahnte auch ohne seine nächsten Worte, warum sie diese Nacht auf dem Boden verbringen musste.

„Selbst mit Zauberstab bist du vollkommen hilflos." fuhr er fort, den Blick von Geringschätzung gezeichnet, die sich auch in seiner Stimme nur zu deutlich widerspiegelte, während er sie musterte. Feelicitas war froh, das sie nicht genug getrunken hatte um sich blamieren zu müssen, doch das hinderte ihn nicht darauf anzuspielen. „ Wenigstens warst du so schlau in deinen geschwächten Zustand keine Dummheiten mit dem Stab zu veranstalten."

„Ich konnte noch laufen, ich habe nicht gelallt. Ich musste mich nicht übergeben und ich habe keine Nachwirkungen. Du wagst es, mich wegen dieser paar Schlucke zu verurteilen? Wer von uns schüttet mehr Tränke in sich hinein?", erwiderte sie verletzt, aber funkelte ihn an.

„Nimm in Zukunft davon Abstand deinen Verstand mit Whisky betäuben zu wollen. Für alles gibt es eine Zeit, aber das hier ist weder die richtige Zeit noch der Ort um deine verpassten Jugendsünden nachzuholen.", konterte er betont leise und Feelicitas spürte, wie er sie mal wieder in die Defensive drängte, wie nur er es verstand.

„Es tut mir leid." Sagte sie leise und schaute ihn entschuldigend an. Severus sagte einen Moment nichts, ehe er sich umwandte, die Schutzzauber auflöste und die Türe öffnete. Er deutete ihr sich in Bewegung zu setzen und Feelicitas folgte ohne Widerwillen. Im Kellergang nahm er die Führung ein und brachte Feelicitas in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo er sie dann alleine ließ.

Feelicitas wusste, das er sie diesmal nicht eingesperrt hatte, aber natürlich erwartete er, das sie sich auch ohne von ihn kontrolliert zu werden, nicht einen Schritt aus dem Zimmer entfernte. Ihr Eindruck das die Morgendämmerung gerade erst eingetreten hatte, und es kaum später als fünf Uhr sein konnte, bestätigte sich, als sie aus dem Fenster blickte. Ihr war es trotzdem nicht danach sich ins Bett zu legen und die weiche Matratze zu genießen. Ihr Blick fiel auf drei dicke Bücher, die auf dem Tisch lagen, die Severus ihr hinterlassen hatte. Es war ein Weg ihre Langeweile zu vertreiben und nachdem sie die Robe gegen ihr altes Kleid ausgetauscht hatte, setzte sie sich an den Tisch und betrachtete die Bücher näher. Das erste Buch behandelte die Herstellung von Heiltränken und Salben und schien über Einsteigerniveau zu verfügen. Es gab einige Rezepte die von der Desinfizierung von kleineren Schnitten, bis zu lindernden Mitteln bei Erkältungen einen groben Überblick boten. Sie legte es wieder weg und nahm das Nächste. Das zweite Buch war weitaus anspruchsvoller und schon der Titel verriet, das es über fortgeschrittene Heilzauber ging. Die Theorie zu dem was Severus ihr in Praxis nicht sehr erfolgreich beibringen konnte. Sie schaute sich das Dritte und mit Abstand umfangreichste Buch an. Zu ihrer angenehmen Überraschung hatte es nichts mit Heilmitteln zu tun, sondern war ein höchst anspruchsvolles philosophisch angehauchtes Buch, das sich laut Inhaltsverzeichnis mit allen möglichen Auswirkunken beschäftigte, die Einfluss auf die Magie, Entwicklung und Talente des Zauberers hatten und einen Einblick in sein Inneres erlaubten. Neugierig ging Feelicitas das Inhaltsverzeichnis durch um ein Kapitel über Horkruxe zu finden, doch es gab keines. Dafür waren einige Dinge aufgelistet, die nicht weniger spannend erschienen und Feelicitas entschloss sich dieses Buch von Anfang an durchzulesen. Das erste Kapitel behandelte den Disput ob magische Kinder schon einen Spielzeugzauberstab tragen sollten und ob das förderlich für die seelische Gesundheit sein konnte.

Sie legte sich aufs Bett und las bis zum Mittag ohne Unterbrechung, doch dann wurde sie von einer der Hauselfen gestört, die ihr anbot, der gnädigen Frau etwas zum Essen zu besorgen, da Feelicitas kein Frühstück verlangt hatte. Feelicitas machte eine Pause, mittlerweile war sie bis zum Kapitel über die Einteilungskriterien in die Häuser von Hogwarts gekommen, das vom Autor ausführlich diskutiert wurde. Noch während sie den Kuchen, den die Hauselfe ihr gebracht hatte aß und dabei eine Tasse Milch trank, vertiefte sie sich wieder in den Text. Als es dunkel wurde, hatte sie gerade die oft fatalen Auswirkungen der ersten Liebe auf die zerbrechliche Psyche des magischen Jugendlichen erreicht und ihre Beine waren taub vom Gewicht des Buches. Sie beschloss doch noch etwas zu schlafen, ehe Severus wiederkommen würde und legte das Buch neben sich ins Bett und kuschelte sich zusammen.

Severus kam erst sehr spät, wie Feelicitas am Stand des Mondes erkannte. Sie hatte schon eine Weile wach in der Dunkelheit gelegen und sich Gedanken gemacht, deshalb hörte sie ihn eintreten und Licht machen, bevor er die Zauber um das Zimmer legte. Er sagte nichts dazu, das sie noch kein Licht angezündet hatte, als sein Blick an ihr vorbei auf das zur Hälfte gelesene Buch fiel.

„Es war so spannend." Bemerkte Feelicitas, als er die beiden übrigen unberührten Bücher auf dem Tisch kurz betrachtete. „Heute macht es nichts, aber vergiss sie nicht, ich werde merken ob du gelernt hast oder nicht." bemerkte er ruhig und Feelicitas nickte. „Ich habe auf dich gewartet. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Es war nicht richtig von mir, dich herauszufordern und deine guten Absichten anzuzweifeln." Sagte sie schüchtern, doch er schien nicht mehr verärgert zu sein: „Ich hätte dich nicht aus dem Keller gelassen, wenn ich deine Entschuldigung nicht bereits angenommen hätte." Bemerkte er und schien an etwas anderes zu denken: „Heute fällt der Unterricht aus, aber ich erwarte morgen von dir, das du endlich Fortschritte zeigst."

Feelicitas nickte wieder und er gab sich zufrieden und zog seinen Umhang aus. Er schien müde zu sein und so stand Feelicitas auf und räumte das Buch weg. Während er kurz ins Bad verschwand, nahm sie sich seines Umhanges an und wollte ihn ordentlich zusammenlegen, damit er in ihre Kleiderkiste geräumt werden konnte. Nach einen kurzen Stutzen schnupperte sie am Stoff und entdeckte einen harzigen Geruch, als ob Severus seinen Tag im Wald verbracht hatte, doch da kam Severus schon zurück und sie steckte den Umhang schnell in die Kiste. Bevor er sie ansprechen konnte, schob sie sich hastig an ihm vorbei ins Badezimmer: „Ich nehme noch ein Bad, bevor ich schlafen gehe." Informierte sie ihm und verschwand.

In der nächsten halben Stunde suchte sie Entspannung im Schaumbad, doch irgendwie ging ihr Severus schwermütiger Ausdruck und der Geruch nicht aus dem Sinn.

Severus schlief tief, als sie sich im Dunkeln dem Bett näherte und Feelicitas registrierte es mit Erleichterung. Das würde es ihr einfacher machen. Ihr Entschluss bot ihre keine Ausflüchte mehr. Wenn sie es jetzt nicht tat, würde sie es nie tun. Leise zog sie sich ihr Hemdchen aus und ließ es auf dem Boden gleiten. Der Schlüpfer kam noch hinzu, ehe sie behutsam über Severus hinweg auf ihre Seite des Bettes kletterte, ihn aber trotz ihrer Vorsicht leider sofort damit aufweckte. Halbschlafend machte er ihr widerwillig Platz und gab sogar ein Stück der Decke frei, ansonsten betrachtete er sie nur beiläufig. Er schien zu verschlafen zu sein, um zu registrieren, das sie nackt war. Erst als Feelicitas sich hingelegt und die Decke bereits wieder über sich gezogen hatte, wurden seine Augen plötzlich größer und er fuhr hellwach hoch. Feelicitas lag auf der Seite und betrachtete ihn still, während er sie argwöhnig anstarrte und anhand ihrer nackten Schultern Bestätigung für seine Beobachtung fand.

„RAUS!AUS!DEM!BETT!" zischte er sie an, doch Feelicitas machte keine Anstalten sich zu rühren. Er schien einen Moment versucht zu sein, sie mit eigenen Händen aus dem Bett zu schmeißen, ehe er sich seiner Magie erinnerte. Ehe er die Idee verwirklichen konnte sie mithilfe seines Zauberstabes zu zwingen, setzte Feelicitas sich auf, wobei sie den Zipfel der Decke festhielt, und legte eine Hand auf sein durch das graue Nachthemd bedeckte Knie. „Ich weiß du liebst mich nicht, also verstehe das nicht falsch." sagte sie ungerührt und klar und er hielt inne und ließ seinen Zauberstab in den Schoß sinken und begnügte sich damit ihre Hand grob abzuschütteln und sie sehr abweisend anzustarren. Sein Blick war mörderisch, doch sie begegnete seiner Wut ruhig: „Was immer du nun sagen willst, Severus, hör mir erst zu und tu es erst danach." Bat sie sanft, als er Luft holte und Severus schwieg tatsächlich. Wenn auch nur widerwillig, wie er sie deutlich in der Dunkelheit spüren ließ. Feelicitas fühlte sich bereits etwas erleichterter und bedachte ihn mit einen ernsten Blick: „Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht verrückt geworden. Auch für mich machen ein Kuss und eine Umarmung noch keine Liebesschwur, ob es nur war, weil du Serena in der Nacht unseres Abschiedes nicht mehr sehen konntest, oder weil ich so entsetzt war, ist mir egal. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie oft du mir gegenüber etwas vorgespielt hast, damit ich immer brav mit Serena bei dir bleibe oder um etwas anderes zu erreichen. Ich kenne die Antwort, aber die ganze Wahrheit kennst nur du alleine. Du hast nie ein einziges Wort verlauten lassen, das mir irgendwas versprochen hätte und so werfe ich dir erst gar nicht vor, mir gegenüber nicht ehrlich gewesen zu sein. Vielleicht war es alles inszeniert, aber deine Mühe hat mir so gut gefallen, das es mir gar nichts ausmacht. Wo keine Lüge ist, gibt es keinen Betrug und du bist mir eigentlich alles andere, als etwas schuldig. Im Gegenteil. Unsere Wege trennen sich bald und ich weiß nicht, ob ich hier bleiben werde oder sonst irgendwo eingesperrt werden soll. Wir dachten bereits beim letzten Mal, das es auf immer ist und wenn wir uns bald trennen, kann es gut sein, das es wirklich das letzte Mal ist. Im besten Fall sehen wir uns wohl dann beim unterzeichnen des Scheidungsvertrages für eine Ehe, die nie vollzogen wurde. Wir haben mehr Zeit als in Spinner's End um Abschied zu feiern und... du hast mir soviel gegeben, deshalb möchte ich dir wenigstens etwas davon zurückgeben können. Ich habe nicht viel... zu geben und... ich verlange vielleicht zuviel, aber sollen wir an unsere letzten Tage zurückdenken müssen, indem wir auf Szenen, wie die im Keller angewiesen sind?"

Feelicitas seufzte und zupfte die Decke um ihren Körper zurecht und betrachtete traurig ihren Ehering. Das Severus mehr als nur die genannten Beweggründe herauslesen konnte, war ihr ebenso bewusst wie ihm. Feelicitas hatte immer viele Dinge von ihm verlangen können, hauptsächlich damit sie ihn in Ruhe ließ. Doch das was ihr am wichtigsten war, war er nicht bereit zu geben, egal wie er auf ihr Angebot reagieren würde. Severus unterbrach ihren Gedankengang, indem er ihre Hand packte und näher vor das Gesicht hielt: „:Ich habe dir in dieser Ehe alles gegeben, was ich konnte, was willst du noch?" fragte er kühl. Sie hatte trotz all ihrer Gefühlsschwankungen im letzten Jahr immer noch über genug Realitätssinn verfügt um sich Severus niemals vollkommen anzuvertrauen, so das sich ihr Wissen gegen sie wenden konnte, worum es auch gehen mochte. Aber gerade war es Feelicitas sehr egal. Obwohl sie meinte, das er nicht wirklich so grausam sein konnte wie er tat, stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen: „Liebe..." erwiderte sie leise.

Er nickte nach einen Moment leicht und ein Schatten glitt über seine Züge, als er ihre Hand abrupt los ließ. Severus stand auf und deutete ihr, sitzen zu bleiben und schmiss ihr das Hemdchen hin. „Zieh dir was drüber."

Feelicitas gehorchte erschreckt, während sie ihn argwöhnig beim herumlaufen zusah. Irgendwas war schief gegangen und sie hielt inne, ihr Hemd richtig zu zupfen und Tränen abzuwischen. Severus blieb vor ihr stehen und blickte sie durch die Dunkelheit seltsam an, so das es Feelicitas unheimlich wurde. Es konnte ihr nichts gutes bevorstehen und seine nächsten Worte bestätigten ihre Ahnung.

„Offenbar bist du anderer Meinung, aber das wonach du verlangst, ist nicht meine Pflicht. Du tätest besser daran, dich um die Dinge zu kümmern, die dich wirklich etwas angehen. Du bist nicht meine Lebensgefährtin, sondern lediglich ein aufgezwungenes Anhängsel. Du bist nur hier, weil ich es nicht ändern konnte und du alleine schon längst zu Tode gekommen wärst, Feelicitas." Er sprach ihren Namen mit mehr als nur der typischen Schärfe seiner Verärgerung aus, aber weniger der Ton beschäftigte sie weiter.

„Ohne dich würde ich also schnell aus dem Leben treten. Also wirklich, Severus. Das kann doch nicht deine Meinung sein. Ich dachte einmal auch so, aber mittlerweile bezweifle ich es doch stark, das ich jemals in größerer Gefahr schwebte, als viele andere Menschen auch. Aber wie auch immer, du bringst es also nur aus purer Pflichterfüllung nicht übers Herz, die Mutter deiner Tochter dem Tod zu überlassen und mich stattdessen auszuhalten. Welch ein verehrungswürdiger Wohltäter du doch bist, ich bin dir zu so viel Dank verpflichtet, wie kann ich es dir jemals revangieren?"

„Werde nicht kindisch." Kommentierte er ungnädig, doch Feelicitas hatte noch nicht vor ihn in Frieden zu lassen: „Sei doch ehrlich, ich falle dir in einigen Aspekten weniger zur Last, als das du der Klotz an meinen Bein bist. Jedes mal, wenn jemand erfahren hat, an wen ich gebunden bin, kamen nicht gerade sehr schmeichelhafte Worte über die Lippen meines Gegenübers und da hattest du noch nicht deinen heutigen Ruf weg. Egal wohin ich gehe, der Name Snape eilt mir nicht im Gutem voraus. Und weißt du was? Der dunkle Lord hätte mich wohl gerne an jemanden anderen vermittelt, wenn ich nicht explizit verlangt hätte, das ich nur dich wollte. Ich stehe zu dir, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte. Ich wollte immer deine Freundin sein, habe ich da nicht mehr verdient, als das du mich Anhängsel nennt? Aber wenn du wirklich so gerne alleine sein willst, dann besorg du dir doch ein anderes Bett. Und wenn dich meine Nähe stört, schütte dir zur Gesellschaft doch eine Flasche Whisky rein, vielleicht erwärmt die dein Herz."

Noch während ihrer letzten Worte, ging Severus neben dem Bett auf die Knie und zog etwas darunter heraus. Bevor sie erkannte was es war, beschwor er einen Becher mit Flüssigkeit hervor und gab irgendwelche Tropfen darein, ehe er ihn ihr reichte.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie verwundert und betrachtete ihn mit geringen Interesse.

„Wir wollen schließlich nicht, dass unser kleines Zwischenspiel ein schreiendes Nachspiel hat, oder?" fragte er extrem sanft, als Feelicitas Augen größer wurden. Aber er wollte doch, das sie sich anzog?

„Ein sicheres Mittel kennt die magische Welt nicht zur Empfängnisverhütung." Fuhr er unbeirrt fort: „Natürlich gibt es noch Zauber, aber die Sicherheit hängt vom Können des Einzelnen ab und sie sind nur wegen ihrer hauptsächlich schützenden Funktion gegen Krankheiten noch nicht ganz in Vergessenheit geraten." Erklärte er, aber Feelicitas konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, das er auch nur die Erfahrung mit den Personen hatte, von denen man sich etwas holen konnte. Armer Severus. Zitternd führte sie den Becher an ihren Mund und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Der Trank schmeckte bitter, doch sie stürzte ihn in einem Zug hinunter. Wortlos nahm Severus ihn ihr aus der Hand und stellte ihn weg.

„Und nun?", fragte sie unsicher: „Ab wann wirkt es?"

„Ein paar Minuten, mehr nicht." erwiderte er und sie warteten einen Moment und eine eisige Stille legte sich zwischen sie. Dann legte Severus sich genau wie bei ihrem letzten Mal einfach hin und ließ sie gewähren. Feelicitas beäugte ihn enttäuscht: „Warum jetzt so eilig?"

„Du kriegst was du verlangst, also mach endlich, ich will heute noch mal schlafen." Erwiderte er kühl und zog sie grob näher. Feelicitas wurde abermals nicht so richtig schlau aus seiner Bereitschaft, doch wenn er schon einen Grund suchte, ihr die Verantwortung zuzuschieben, dann sollte er sich ruhig genötigt vorkommen. Wenn das auch das einzigste sichere Anzeichen schien, es war ja nicht so, als hätte ihr leichtbekleideter Annäherungsversuch ihm nicht von alleine in einen annehmbaren Zustand versetzt.

Es war schnell für ihn zuende und Feelicitas fühlte sich leer. Es gab nichts in Severus Blick, das irgendeine Regung zeigte. Unnahbar und verschlossen lagen seine Augen auf ihr, so das sie nicht einmal sagen konnte, das er gemein zu ihr gewesen war. Es ließ Feelicitas einsam und verloren im Stich.

„Bist du jetzt zufrieden? War es das was du willst?" Bemerkte er kühl und ein dünnes Lächeln erschien auf seinen schmalen Lippen, als ihr die Tränen herabfielen und sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte

„Ich bin kein netter Mann, Feelicitas." Sagte er leise, doch sie erwiderte nichts mehr.

Am Morgen fiel es ihr schwer, ihr Leben so weiterzuleben, als hätte es den letzten Tag und die Nacht nicht gegeben, doch sie straffte sich nach einer Weile, richtete ihre Gedanken in die nahe Zukunft und machte sich daran ihr Kleid anzuziehen.

„Was hast du heute für mich geplant, Severus?" fragte sie selber erstaunt wie beiläufig es klang, als er sich ihr wieder zuwandte und sie beobachtete. Severus ging erwartungsgemäß ebenfalls zum Tagesgeschehen über: „Heute habe ich nicht viel Zeit. Der dunkle Lord ist sehr beschäftigt mit der Suche nach einer sicheren Waffe im Kampf gegen Potter. Aber du solltest die Gelegenheit nutzen und dich gut vorbereiten. Lies nicht nur ein Buch." Wies er sie an und Feelicitas nickte ernst: „Wenn ich dich nach der Waffe fragen würde, würdest du mir die Wahrheit sagen?"

„Es ist besser, wenn du manches nicht weißt. " Mahnte er sie, doch Feelicitas verwirrte es: „Wenn du es sagst... Aber was ist schon dran, niemand wird mich verdächtigen. Ich wusste von der ersten 'Waffe', das es eine Prophezeiung war, ehe auch nur einer von euch auf die Idee gekommen ist mich um irgendeine Information anzugehen. Ich weiß jetzt auch über Horkruxe und habe verstanden, warum meine Küchenmesserattacke auf Du-weißt-schon-wer total unsinnig war, ohne das du Angst hast das es bei eben diesen wieder ankommt. Wenn du mir von deinen Auftrag im letzten Jahr mehr erzählt hättest, dann wäre ich auch nicht sooft ausgewandert. Ach ja und ich kenne das Haus des Ordens, obwohl das wohl mittlerweile nicht mehr genutzt wird."

„Sag über das letzte nichts. Das Haus ist immer noch sicher, obwohl der Orden an einen anderen Ort ist. Ich werde den Namen nicht nennen können."

„Und mich verdächtigt man doch nie für irgendwas, also was soll es?" erwiderte sie ungerührt: „Habe ich dein Vertrauen missbraucht? Ich war ehrlich zu dir und kann ansonsten bis ins Grab schweigen. Gib mir bitte ein wenig mehr Einsicht, damit ich weiß worüber ich noch den Mund halten soll."

„Der dunkle Lord ist unfähig den Wert, Talent und das Wissen in Anderen zu erkennen und Beachtung zu schenken, sofern es nicht für ihn gerade nützlich ist und das ist der Grund, warum er auch dich unterschätzt. Doch das ist kein unverbrüchlicher Schutz."

„Was wird es ihn kümmern, wenn er es nie erfährt? Ich bin bestimmt niemand, der so lebensmüde ist und ihm seinen Schatz klauen will. Außerdem selbst wenn es mal aufkommt, dann fällt es nur auf mich zurück, aber Serena und dir wird man trotzdem nichts tun." sagte sie leise und Severus haderte einen Moment, doch dann nickte er: „Die Waffe ist diesmal echt. Es geht um einen Zauberstab. Du hast mitbekommen, das es Probleme damit gibt."

„Warum geht er nicht zu Ollivander? Der dunkle Lord hat von ihm doch sogar meinen Zauberstab bekommen, der Mann müsste doch dann alles auftreiben wollen um sich keinen Ärger anzuziehen." Fragte sie irritiert, doch seine düstere Miene dämpfte ihre Worte.

„Ollivander ist bereits vor langen von der Bildfläche verschwunden und sitzt derzeit im Kerker. Obwohl er dem Lord einige Informationen gab, gibt es auch Sachen, die er nicht beantworten kann und er legt nicht sehr viel Wert darauf, dies unter langer qualvoller Tortur dem dunklen Lord klarmachen zu müssen. Du hast ihn bereits gehört. Die Zauberstäbe des dunklen Lordes und Potters sind nicht gegeneinander einzusetzen, also ist der dunkle Lord auf die Idee gekommen einen anderen Zauberstab zu nehmen. Ollivander hat zugesagt, das Lucius Zauberstab gegen den von Potter einzusetzen wäre, doch bei der Konfrontation ist der Stab in der Hand des Lordes zerbrochen. Ollivanders Beteuerungen drangen durch das ganze Haus. Er kann es sich nicht erklären, was natürlich schlecht für seine weitere Lebensspanne ist. Also sucht der dunkle Lord nach einer neuen Lösung, so das als nächstes wohl auch andere Zauberstabsmacher gefährlich leben. Pass gut auf deinen Stab auf, es wird allzu bald keiner mehr existieren, dessen Kunst soweit reicht, einen zuverlässigen Neuen herstellen zu können."

Dann wandte er sich zum gehen. Feelicitas wusste nicht so recht, ob das schon alle Gründe sein sollten, weswegen Voldemort immer wieder für Tage ins Nichts verschwand. So viele gute Zauberstabsmacher würde es wohl nicht geben, aber das ging sie wohl nichts weiter an.

Mittlerweile hatte Feelicitas ihr Kleid zugehakt und wollte sich ihrem Buch zuwenden, als Lucius Malfoys Stimme aus dem Flur drang und Severus in der Türe stehen blieb. Feelicitas trat näher und Lucius Blick konnte nur kaum seine Gedanken verhehlen. Er unterbrach sein Gespräch und nickte ihr kurz zu und wandte sich nach einen kurzen Zögern wieder an Severus: „Draco ließ verlauten, das es einen kleinen... Zwischenfall gab. Es wäre mir unangenehm, wenn Draco dafür verant-" Lucius klang überraschend unterwürfig und fingerte mit einer Hand an seinen Umhangsaum, so das es beständig leise knirschte. Feelicitas erstaunte es nicht wenig, als Severus ihm strikt ins Wort fiel: „Draco hat sich nichts zuschulden kommen lassen, außer meine Frau unterhalten zu haben, Lucius. Dein Sohn hat momentan Ferien, ich werde also keine Konsequenzen ziehen, worüber ich keinen Einfluss habe." Beruhigte er Lucius, doch dessen Neugier war nicht befriedigt. Scheinbar hatte Draco viel verpetzt, oder Lucius war wirklich nicht so ganz erinnerungslos, was Dracos Fragen angingen. Severus trat zwischen sie und das war Feelicitas ziemlich recht. Was Lucius anging, traute sie sich momentan noch nicht selber über den Weg und das war besser für sie alle.

„Du weißt Lucius, ein wenig Widerspruchsgeist macht zuweilen...", Severus Blick glitt über Feelicitas: „'Einiges' aufregender. Vergessen wir es also.", erklärte er vielsagend und deutete Lucius mitzukommen. Dieser blickte zwar etwas perplex, doch nickte ihr nach einen unentschlossenen Seitenblick nur kurz und knapp zum Abschied zu und Feelicitas erwiderte es höflich, während sie noch damit kämpfte wegen Severus Worten nicht rot vor Scham werden zu müssen. Dieser Mann verstand es nur zu gut alles zu verdrehen und eigentlich lag es der Wahrheit nicht so fern. Was Lucius denken mochte war ihr egal, denn der hatte rein gar nichts zu melden und konnte froh sein, wenn er keinen Ärger auf sich zog. Wenn es so blieb, war es ihr recht. Die beiden Männer wandten sich zum gehen und Feelicitas blieb alleine mit ihren Büchern in der Stille des Zimmers zurück. Das Knirschen von Lucius Fingern im Umhang, fiel ihr auf, hatte sich fast wie das von alten Pergament angehört.

Severus kam erst spät am Abend wieder und seine Miene war ziemlich verschlossen. Feelicitas sah von ihren Buch auf, aber fragte ihn nicht nach seinen Tag. Ihr eigener ging ihr noch nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie wartete still ab, bis er seinen Umhang ausgezogen hatte. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und wandte sich ihm zu: „Während ich mich heute durch die schlimmsten Formen magischer Gebrechen und ihrer Heilung gearbeitet habe, ist mir klar geworden, das ich es in der Theorie nicht mehr weiter bringen kann. Wenn ich niemanden mit Beinbruch habe, kann ich auch nicht an der Intensität meines Bracchium Emendo feilen um das Gleichgewicht zwischen geheilten und gar keinen Knochen zu finden. Ich werde also dieses Buch in meiner Nähe behalten und hoffe, ich muss nie etwas daraus anwenden um feststellen zu müssen, ob ich es wirklich kann." Erklärte sie und er nickte, doch Feelicitas war noch nicht fertig: „Ich habe mir alle Mühe gegeben, am Mittag war ich sogar so mutig, das ich mich selbstverstümmelt habe um üben zu können." Damit zog sie ihren Rock hoch und eine leicht gerötete Stelle, an ihren Bein. Severus zeigte Überraschung und seine Miene hellte sich etwas auf durch die Ablenkung. Er deutete ihr sich aufs Bett zu setzen und kniete sich neben sie um ihr Bein näher zu begutachten: „Was hast du gemacht?" fragte er interessiert und strich über die heiße Stelle.

„Ich habe mir von einer der Hauselfen ein Messer besorgen lassen. Sie kamen mit einen Obstmesser an, weil ich auch einen Apfel verlangt hatte. Doch das war mir zu stumpf. Also holten sie mir ein Fleischmesser aus der Küche."

Severus ruckte von seiner Betrachtung auf und starrte sie für einen Moment eigentümlich an: „Ein Fleischmesser?"

„Ja." erwiderte sie schlicht und mied seinen Blick: „Ich hätte vielleicht nicht den Unterschenkel nehmen sollen. Es sollte nur eine Fleischwunde werden, die ich reparieren konnte. Doch ich habe zu tief geschnitten. Es hat unheimlich geblutet und dauerte mich Stunden, ehe ich den Dreh mit dem Episkey Spruch heraushatte und das Blut notdürftig aus dem Laken bekommen habe. Die Hauselfe hat geschrieen, als sie mich sah und die Wäsche wechselte. Sie wollte Narzissa holen und ich konnte sie nur schwer davon abhalten und wieder rauswerfen. Na ja, bei den nächsten Malen habe ich etwas aufgepasst und das Heilen ging fast wie von selbst. Willst du es mal sehen?"

„Nein, ich glaube es dir." Erwiderte er trocken und stand auf um düster auf sie herabblicken zu können: „Du hast Glück gehabt. Auch das du keine Narbe zurückbehältst. Warum hast du dich nicht an einen Finger geschnitten um zu üben? Wie kamst du nur auf diese schreckliche Idee?"

Feelicitas wandte den Blick ab und zuckte gespielt gleichgültig mit den Schultern: „Es tat mir weh. Gestern Nacht war..., aber doch das Ende unserer Zeit. Ich mag es nicht alleine eingesperrt zu sein, ich denke dann immer zuviel. Ich habe mich nicht gut gefühlt. In den letzten Tagen ist soviel geschehen. Alles ist so unsicher und ich vermisse Serena und ich fühle mich zuweilen immer noch so, als müsste ich statt Perseus im Grab liegen. Vielleicht braucht mich wirklich niemand. Manchmal ist es da beruhigend, wenn man noch Blut fließen sieht. Trotz der Gitter um einen herum, lebt man noch. Aber an manchen Tagen will man nur vergessen." Sagte sie leise und Severus verstand und wandte sich mit einen Schnaufen ab: „Serena geht es gerade da am Besten, wo sie ist, aber sie braucht dich und nicht die Sicherheit am meisten. Es ist noch keine zwei Monate her, das du Perseus verloren hast. Natürlich bist du traurig und vergisst nicht. Aber wenn du eingehst, die Hauptader zu treffen und bewusstlos geworden wärst, ohne jemanden vorher benachrichtigen zu können, kann dir nichts mehr helfen." Seine Stimme klang rau und mehr als vorwurfsvoll, während er ihr mit dem Rücken zugewandt vor dem dunklen Fenster stand.

„Hast du Sorge, das ich mich umbringe?" fragte sie und er wandte sich um und bedachte sie mit seinen vorwurfsvollsten Blick: „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich sorge mich nur sehr darum, das du weiterhin lebst. Jedenfalls länger als ein Jahr. Du solltest meine Bemühungen nicht sabotieren." Betonte er mit Schärfe und Feelicitas senkte den Kopf und presste die Lippen zusammen um unter seiner Musterung ruhig zu bleiben. Sie brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie wieder aufsah.

„Wieso bist du nicht im Garten spazieren gegangen und hast die Pfaue gestreichelt und frische Luft und die wenigen Strahlen Sonnenschein genossen, die es heute gab?" fragte er erheblich sanfter und in seinen Blick stand ein wenig Hilflosigkeit. Feelicitas konnte vereinzelte Tränen nicht unterdrücken: „Ich... ich weiß auch nicht. Ich glaube ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen, weil ich deine Erwartungen wieder nicht erfüllen kann. Du hast doch gesagt, selbst wenn das Haus in Flammen steht, soll ich es nicht wagen mich zu rühren. Ich wollte nicht wieder im Keller auf dem nackten Boden landen." Antwortete sie ein wenig kläglich.

„Glaubst du nicht, das ich es in diesen Fall hätte tolerieren können? Der Keller war ein Exempel und diente dazu, das du zur Ruhe kommst. Und was meine Bemerkung angeht, dann meinte ich damit, das du dich von den regen Machenschaften in diesen Haus fernhalten sollst. Keine zwei Stockwerke über uns sitzt oft genug der dunkle Lord persönlich und herrscht mit aller Willkür. Er spielt, wie es ihm beliebt und Draco und du seid gefährdet. Wenn er Anstoß daran nimmt, was dein Verhalten betrifft, dann kann es gut sein, das du die nächsten neun Monate in den Genuss einer der Kerkerzellen unter diesen Haus kommst, wogegen dir Askaban wie der pure Luxus vorkommen wird."

„Ich kriege also keine... Tracht Prügel, wenn ich das nächste Mal mit jemanden rede?" fragte sie mehr beleidigt, als verletzt darüber das er sich nicht gleich so klar geäußert hatte und Severus schüttelte den Kopf: „Sofern du keinen Ärger herausforderst nicht." erwiderte er kurz und wechselte dann das Thema: „Feelicitas, es ist schon spät. Es wäre eine Verschwendung den heutigen Tag nicht zu nutzen."

Feelicitas wischte sich die letzten Tränen ab und fasste sich, ehe sie ihm ein zartes Lächeln schenkte: „Willst du nicht doch meinen Episkey sehen? Ich steche mir auch garantiert nur in den Finger." Äußerte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Die nächste halbe Stunde bewies sie ihm ihre Fortschritte und Severus schien, wohl hauptsächlich wegen des guten Heilzaubers, allmählich zufrieden zu sein. Feelicitas teilte es nicht mit ihm: „Habe ich eigentlich überhaupt eine Chance mit irgendeinen Zauber gegen jemand anderes antreten zu können?" fragte sie, nachdem sie einen mittelmäßigen Stuporzauber auf ihn warf, den er leicht und wie immer gelangweilt wirkend abblocken konnte.

„Jeder Zauberer hat einen Zauber, den er am besten beherrscht und wer klug ist, baut diese Fähigkeit aus. Es kommt nicht auf bloßes Auswendiglernen vieler Sprüche an, du wirst deinen Gegnern alleine begegnen müssen und mehr als nur dein Wissen besitzen müssen. Du musst schnell reagieren können und es mit aller Macht wollen, nur dann hast du eine Chance. Was deine Stärke ist, konntest du noch nicht herausfinden. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich, das es letztendlich etwas sehr hilfreiches sein wird, worauf du dich konzentrieren willst." Seine Zuversicht hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab, sie noch einmal die Betonung des gesangsähnlichen Heilzaubers üben zu lassen. Feelicitas wusste nicht so recht etwas damit anzufangen. Waren es ihre Leistungen oder ihr Zustand, aber fasste sie für seine Verhältnisse fast schon mit Samthandschuhen an, selbst wenn ihr nicht alles gelang. Feelicitas war sich sicher, das es im Widerspruch zu ihrer kompletten Herkunft und Erziehung stand, aber sie konnte nicht singen. Und deswegen schaffte sie es nicht annähernd die richtige Betonung auf den Zauber zu legen um diesen Kraft zu geben und Feelicitas ermüdete die entlose Wiederholung: „Können wir es damit nicht gut sein lassen?" bat sie mit einen Gähnen, doch Severus kannte keine Gnade und runzelte die Stirn, aber sein Ton war neutral: „Es liegt nicht an der fehlenden Praxis, sondern an deiner Aussprache. Solange du kein Rhythmusgefühl bekommst, sind alle unsere Bemühungen völlig umsonst gewesen."

„Es liegt mir nicht. Ich bin ja schon froh, das ich Serena in den Schlaf summen kann." verteidigte sie sich schwach, doch es brachte ihr nichts.

„Jeder kann das." Behauptete er weniger streng als gewohnt und Feelicitas blickte ihn zweifelnd an: „Jeder? Und wozu braucht man dann noch zusätzlich Heiler?"

„Wenn ich es kann, dann du auch." Wich er etwas ungeduldig aus und seufzte schließlich resignierend: „Feelicitas, hast du nie im Radio mitgesungen?"

„Hast du das gemacht? Ich meine, gibt es eine magische Version davon?" fragte sie mit Neugier und Severus gab einen missmutigen Laut von sich, ging aber darauf ein: „Es gibt eine magische Version, aber ich mochte zuweilen auch Muggelmusik und wir hatten natürlich ein Radio."

„Wirklich? Mehr so späte Sechziger oder frühe Achtziger?"

„Verschiedenes. Meine Mutter hörte viele alte Lieder und durch... Andere bin ich mit zeitgemäßeren in Kontakt gekommen. Sie... Es war beliebt, was gerade lief und ich tat es nach. Die Beatles sagen dir vielleicht etwas und später war der frühe Punk auch nicht schlecht."

„Beatles und Punk?" Feelicitas wurde das Gesprächsthema immer unheimlicher.

„Unter anderem. Ich war jung... Jedenfalls war es besser als dieses neumodische Metallgeschepper."

„Da gebe ich dir recht. Techno ist nichts für mich. Ich habe nicht viel Erfahrung. Zuhause lief immer nur der christliche Sender. Maman stand darauf. Ich konnte da zuhören, oder es sein lassen. Ein eigenes Radio wie so vieles andere, habe ich nie besessen. Aber wenn ich mal alleine war, dann hörte ich gerne Grunge." Severus Enthüllungen brachten Feelicitas ein aufgeregtes Gefühl von einer Gemeinsamkeit, die sie nicht einmal erahnt hatte. Severus schien einen Moment irritiert, doch dann beschloss er das Thema nicht zu vertiefen und zog seinen Zauberstab: „Du musst üben Feelicitas, sonst wird es nie etwas." Mahnte er eindringlich: „Zeig mir wie es mittlerweile um deinen Patronus steht."

Feelicitas kam nur ungern seiner Forderung nach, doch Severus würde sie nicht gehen lassen und so erhob sie ihren Zauberstab: „ecks-PEK-toh pah-TRO-num".

Natürlich kam nicht mehr als die übliche schwellende Rauchspur, die sie schnell wegwischte.

„Immerhin sprichst du das richtig aus." Bemerkte Severus sarkastisch: „Nur damit, kommst du nicht weiter."

„Ich habe nicht das Gefühl mich vor dir schützen zu müssen. Vielleicht fehlt es mir an Phantasie, aber du bist weder ein Dementor, ein Lethifold noch eine lebende Leiche."

„Das hätte ich auch nicht von dir gedacht. Aber dieser Spruch braucht auch mehr als nur Betonung. Leg alles rein, was du hast. Schick mir eine Botschaft."

Feelicitas haderte einen Moment, doch wusste sie, was sie tun wollte und atmete tief durch. Sie richtete den Zauberstab gegen ihn und beschwor vertrauensvoll erneut einen Patronus. Aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes brach etwas weißliches und Feelicitas erschrak sich so sehr, das sie für einen Moment wie erstarrt dastand und ansehen musste, wie dieses Etwas Severus umrundete und versuchte vor sich herzustupsen und näher zu ihr zu kommen, ehe Feelicitas ihren Zauberstab etwas abwendete und das Ding von Severus abließ. Beide starrten auf das komische Gebilde aus weißen Nebel, das immer noch vor ihnen hing.

„Was ist das?" fragte Severus und starrte sie merkwürdig an: „Es sieht aus wie... eine Fledermaus."

„Die Ohren ja, aber der Schnabel? Außerdem könnten doch Federn da vorne an diesen komischen Flügeln sein. Eine Taube vom Schnabel her... obwohl so genau betrachtet..." sie suchte seinen Blick: „... ein Rabe vielleicht. Oder von allen ein wenig..." Der verschwommene Patronus kehrte zu ihr zurück und setzte sich kaum spürbar auf ihren Arm. Das Vogelwesen wirkte traurig, das es seinen Auftrag nicht ausführen konnte und Feelicitas strich kurz in den silbrigen Nebel, ehe sich alles in der Luft auflöste. Severus hatte immer noch einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den Augen: „Was auch immer, es ist ansatzweise stofflich und fest. Die Patronusgestalt kann sich verändern, wahrscheinlich wird es noch klarer werden, wenn du weiter übst. Für einen Dementoren oder eine Sprachnachricht solltest du es noch ein wenig vervollkommnen. Für alles andere wird es wohl genügen können." räumte er ein: „Mehr als man erhoffen konnte."

Severus steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und Feelicitas fühlte sich plötzlich ganz erleichtert, nachdem der Patronus zu ihr zurückgekehrt war. Vögel waren schöne Tiere und sie hatte es endlich geschafft. „Das heißt dann wohl, das du die Sache aufgibst, oder der Meinung bist, dein abwehrendes Verhalten der letzten Nacht hätte mich in die Lage versetzt, dich mit dem Patronus angreifen zu können." Feelicitas betrachtete ihn genau, doch seine Miene gab ihr keine Antwort: „Ich danke dir trotzdem für deine erhebliche Mühe, ohne dich hätte ich es nicht annähernd bis hier geschafft."

Er überging ihr zwiespältiges Kompliment und seine Miene wurde wieder so seltsam undurchschaubar, wie am Anfang des Abends: „Ich muss mich wohl korrigieren. Mehr als man erhoffen konnte, ist bei weiten nicht genug. Du wirst mir zustimmen, das ...ähm... 'Hier' zu verharren, nicht der Punkt ist, den du erlangen musst. Du musst es weiter, als bis zur linken des dunklen Lordes schaffen." Erwiderte er eindrücklich und Feelicitas stimmte ihm zu. Es gab immer etwas zu lernen, auch wenn er nicht da war um es sie lehren zu können.

„Ich hatte nie vor aufzugeben, oder genau hier zu verharren. Man kann nie wissen, wie weit man kommt, es geschieht einfach." Erwiderte sie nach einer Weile leise und er verstand was sie meinte und blockte komplett ab. Feelicitas schnaufte bitter und verfolgte ihn eine Weile mit ihren Blick, doch Severus war keinesfalls in der Laune auf sie einzugehen und ihr wenigstens zu sagen, warum er so schrecklich kalt war, sobald sie auch nur Ansatzweise ihre Gefühle äußerte. Nach einer Weile schien er zum Entschluss gekommen zu sein, das er sich nicht länger anstarren lassen wollte und ging zum Bett um darunter etwas zu suchen. Im Gegensatz zur letzten Nacht, wo sie in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte, woher er den Verhütungstrank genommen hatte, sah sie jetzt mehr, als ihr lieb war. Severus zog ein ihr nur zu bekanntes Holzkästchen unterm Bett hervor und öffnete es auf der Matratze. Feelicitas vergaß ihren Gefühlsappell und betrachtete den Inhalt, der laut Severus Meinung wohl wichtiger als eine Antwort auf ihre Worte war. Die sechs Tränke, die sie ihn vor so langer Zeit einmal gebracht hatte, waren nicht mehr darin.

„Wofür brauchst du die Tränke?" fragte sie misstrauisch: „Und was ist aus dem roten, goldenen, schwarzen und grünen geworden?"

„Du hast mich das nie zuvor gefragt, es wäre also besser, wenn es dabei bleibt." Erwiderte er abwesend und kontrollierte den derzeitigen Inhalt der sechs neuen Tränke.

„Ich habe einfach noch nie vorher angenommen, das dieses Ding etwas mit mir zu tun hat."

Severus schaute auf: „Du weißt es sicher nicht, aber es gibt Tränke, deren Herstellung dauert so lange, das sie selten direkt zur Verfügung stehen, wenn man sie braucht. Der dunkle Lord in seiner Ungeduld hat damals nach dem Fehlerfolg mit Lucius, der relativ natürlich verlief, sich an diese Möglichkeit erinnert. Ich bin zwar Meister der Zaubertränke, doch in Hogwarts habe ich keine Verwendung für diese langwierigen und teilweise illegalen Tränke und deswegen hat der dunkle Lord sie auf dem Schwarzmarkt der Knockturngasse besorgen lassen. Der rot-orange Trank war einer der gefährlichsten Liebestränke. Ein halber Tropfen zuviel und das Opfer stirbt an Herzversagen. Der goldene Trank war ein hochwertiger Glückstrank, den ich natürlich nicht auf Lager hatte und dessen Herstellung sehr langwierig ist. Die beiden grünen Tränke sind Potenzsteigernde Mittel gewesen. Auch die sind illegal, wenn auch sehr wirksam, weil eine Fehldosierung einen Mann für den Rest seines Lebens mit schmerzhaften Verformungen nach St.Mungos bringen wird, zum Gespött der Krankenheilerinnen. Und die beiden schwarzen Tränke, sind das pure Gift für deinen Körper, weswegen ich sie auch nicht genutzt habe. Aber Ulysses hat dieses Mittel angewandt um einen Eisprung von dir zu erpressen, der Trank hat einmal eingenommen eine sehr lange Wirkzeit." Feelicitas war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen und es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sie registrierte, das Severus keinen der Tränke angerührt hatte.

„Und warum ist Serena sofort entstanden?" fragte sie etwas verdutzt.

„Es war die richtige Zeit und auch mit einen sanften Mittel, kann man dieselbe Wirkung erzielen. Ich bin Tränkemeister, also bin ich auch zweifellos fähig aus einen fruchtbarkeitsfördernden Trank für Hagrids Thestralzucht, eine passende Dosierung für dich zu finden."

Feelicitas verschluckte sich durch die Enthüllung und begann zu husten. „Du willst mir erzählen, das ein Tiermedikament besser war, als ein illegaler Fruchtbarkeitstrank?"

„Ja." erwiderte er entschieden und zog eine Trankphiole heraus. „Feelicitas, ich kann dir nicht viel weiter helfen, bei einer neuen Schwangerschaft. Meiner Sicht nach ist es nicht zu verantworten, das du dieses Jahr noch ein Kind bekommst, denn es könnte dich umbringen. Aber es ist nicht abzuwägen, in wie weit das gleiche Risiko besteht, wenn du dir zuviel Zeit lässt. Es ist deine Entscheidung wie du weiter vorgehst. Und egal wie oft du meinst, auf deine ehelichen Rechte bestehen zu müssen, ich will kein weiteres Kind unter diesen Umständen zu verantworten haben." Er hielt kurz inne und schien sich beherrschen zu müssen, um nicht noch mehr zu sagen. Dann reichte er ihr die Phiole: „Also, das hier ist ein sehr starkes Verhütungsmittel. Wenn du es nimmst, kannst du nicht schwanger werden. Aber du musst jeden Morgen zur gleichen Zeit 15 Tropfen nehmen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ich gebe dir drei Phiolen, davon, der Trank hält in etwa einen Monat. Man kann ihn nicht länger haltbar machen, ohne die Wirksamkeit zu verringern. Versuch nicht ihn zu strecken, das haben schon ganz andere versucht."

Feelicitas nickte und er steckte den Trank wieder weg. „Und was sind das für Tränke?" fragte sie und er zeigte ihr bereitwillig den Nächsten: „Die sind alle für dich. Das hier ist wiederum der modifizierte Thestralfruchtbarkeitstrank. Den kann man lange haltbar machen, dafür aber verliert er seine Wirkung schon zwei Stunden nach der Einnahme. Etwa die Hälfte hiervon reicht für einmal. Nimm es nicht mit Alkohol ein, und nimm nicht direkt alles, wenn du keine Zehnlinge bekommen willst. Solltest du dich dazu entschließen, dann suche dir bitte jemanden aus, der der Beschreibung eines harmlosen herzensguten Menschen noch am nächsten kommt." Trotz Severus sachlichen doch nachdrücklichen Tones, lief Feelicitas ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Sie sollte sich einen Samenspender suchen? Es blieb ihr kaum Zeit entsetzt zu sein, denn er machte schon weiter.

„Das hier ist etwas Vielsaftrank. Du kannst ihn bis nächstes Jahr noch benutzen und das einzigste was du noch zu jeder Portion hinzufügen musst, ist ein Haar desjenigen, in den du dich verwandelnd willst. Nutze ihn klug, denn die Wirkung verliert sich nach einer Stunde und es reicht nur für dreimal. Während einer Schwangerschaft rate ich von der Nutzung ab." Feelicitas nickte und er wandte sich dem letzten Trank zu. „Falls du in Schwierigkeiten geraten solltest, aus denen es kein Entrinnen zu geben scheint, dann schluck den hier."

„Ist das Gift." Fragte sie entsetzt bei seiner ernsten Miene, doch er tat es ab: „Wenn du Gift willst, dann musst du dir eine Schlange suchen. Von mir bekommst du keines. Das hier ist der Trank der lebenden Toten."

„Wirkt der so wie bei Romeo und Julia?"

„Ja. Nach der Einnahme bist du so gut wie Tod und hast somit das beste Mittel gegen weiteren Schaden. Niemand kann dich umbringen, wenn du schon tot bist. Natürlich nur, wenn niemand auf die Idee kommt deine Überreste zu vergraben oder zu verbrennen. Also überlege dir gut, wann du ihn anwendest."

„Kennst du jemanden, der es mal gemacht hat?" fragte sie unsicher, doch er nickte und fuhr in leiseren Ton fort: „Natürlich. Erst letztes Jahr hat der Orden damit einen Mord verhindern können. Es war die Idee von Dumbledore, damit ich einmal mehr dem dunklen Lord vermeintlich wertvolle Informationen bieten konnte um sein Vertrauen zu erhalten. Die 'Leiche' verschwand kurz nachdem die Todesser da waren und lebt derzeit mit ihrer Familie unbehelligt im Exil."

Severus steckte den Trank zurück und schloss das Kästchen. „Ich möchte außerdem, das du das Zaubertrankbuch für Heiltränke und das Buch für Heilzauber bei dir behältst."

„Aber die gehören doch in die Malfoybibliothek. Und wozu auch? Wenn ich jemanden dann mit meinen Erzeugnissen vergifte, ist es auch egal, ob ich ein Buch neben mir liegen habe oder nicht." bemerkte sie selbstkritisch, doch Severus beeindruckte es nicht sehr und sein Blick bohrte sich düster in sie, ehe er eine Hand in seine Tasche steckte und einen kleinen Stein herauszog. Er trat näher zu ihr hin und fasste ihren Arm und drückte ihr den Stein nachdrücklich rein und schloss ihre Finger darüber. Fragend blickte Feelicitas vom Stein zu ihm.

„Das ist ein Bezoar, wie du zweifellos nicht weißt. Er heilt Vergiftungen jeglicher Art, wenn er früh genug eingenommen wird. Bezoare sind sehr wertvoll und von daher ist es selten, dass man mehr als einen aufbringen kann. Wenn man nicht gerade gute Verbindungen hat, und meine Quelle ist derzeit ausgetrocknet, ist die Beschaffung von hochwertigen Bezoaren mit Geld verbunden, das ich nicht habe. Es wäre also besser, wenn du die Rezepte genau beachtest, ehe du ihn verschwenden musst."

„Ist das dein Einziger?" fragte sie, weil er nicht gerade glücklich aussah, den Stein weggegeben zu haben.

„Ja." erwiderte er knapp und äußerte sich nicht weiter. Feelicitas gähnte wieder und Severus entschied, das es Zeit wäre schlafen zu gehen und so trennten sich ihre Wege, ehe sie sich jeder in seiner Ecke des Bettes wiederfand.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Jaaa, wenn man nun wüsste, ob es gut oder schlecht war, das Severus seinen Bezoar hergegeben hat. Vielleicht sind Bezoare auch nicht so teuer, aber jetzt denkt bloß nicht, das es mit einen Bezoar in der Tasche in dieser Geschichte am Ende getan wäre...


	10. Das Artefakt

Fading Hope 

By Feelicitas Lefay

Kapitel 10 Das Artefakt 

Der Morgen des 18. August war trüb und nebelig und erst gegen Mittag klärte es etwas auf, aber der Wind blieb doch herbstlich kühl. Feelicitas ging durch den Garten und wanderte im Schatten der hohen Hecke entlang, doch ihr wurde es schnell zu kalt, trotz des alten Umhanges den ihr Narzissa mit dem taupenblauen Kleid überlassen hatte, und so zog es sie wieder rein. Auf den Gang zu ihren Zimmer traf sie Draco Malfoy, der auffällig dort herumlungerte und ihr nun wohl nicht ganz unabsichtlich den Weg versperrte. Feelicitas hatte wenig Lust sich mit ihm über irgendwas zu unterhalten. Vielleicht später, aber im Moment hatte sie etwas anderes vor. „Hast du eigentlich keine Hausaufgaben oder so, zu machen?" fragte sie abweisend, ehe er sie ansprechen konnte und Dracos Miene wurde eine Spur nervöser: „Nein, habe ich nicht." erwiderte er gedämpft und schaute sich unwohl um. Wahrscheinlich wollte er gar nichts anderes, als sich auf Geheiß seines Vaters noch mal persönlich zu entschuldigen oder ihn interessierte, wie es ihr ging, aber dafür hatte sie gerade kein Ohr. Doch als er eine Hand hob und ihr ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament verstohlen reichte, wurde sie hellhöriger. Schnell steckte sie es in eine ihrer Taschen und flüsterte: „Danke." Danach erhob sie wieder ihre Stimme: „Schön das du nichts tun musst, ich habe aber noch Hausaufgaben zu machen." Entgegnete sie nachdrücklich und merkte plötzlich, das es keinen Sinn ergab und nicht nur für Dracos Wissenstand unverständlich sein musste und das sie mitten auf dem ungeschützten Flur stand und man sie gut bis ins obere Stockwerk hören konnte. Dracos scheinbare Vorsicht sie abzufangen war berechtigt gewesen und jetzt schlich sich wieder ein nervöser Zug in seine Augen, weil sie es vermasselte. Sie rang sich zu einen süßen Lächeln durch, als er sie verwundert anschaute und hoffte, das er keine Legilimentik konnte. „In diesen Tagen kann es schwere Konsequenzen haben, wenn man seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hat. Gute Vorbereitung erfordert meine ganze Konzentration, also habe ich jetzt keine Zeit mich mit dir zu unterhalten." Erklärte sie und hoffte, das es wirklich das ganze Haus erfuhr als sie sich etwas näher zu ihn beugte und vertraulicher fortfuhr: „Ich möchte meinen Mann heute noch eine ganz... besondere Überraschung bereiten und brauche ein wenig Zeit um mich hübsch zu machen." Sie zwinkerte Draco lächelnd zu und ließ ihn einfach stehen. Natürlich tat er ihr ein wenig leid, denn das er über ihr Eheleben nicht informiert werden wollte, stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Draco hatte es derzeit schwer, doch auch wenn er ihr ein wenig zu sympathisch war durfte sie es nicht wagen, das irgendwer auf die Schliche kam, welchen Zeitvertreib Severus und sie wirklich betrieben. Severus wollte ihn vor Unheil bewahren, aber er war nun einmal ein Malfoy und die handelten vor allen zu ihren eigenen Nutzen, gerade jetzt wo sie Erfolge bitter nötig hatten.

Im Zimmer faltete sie sofort das knittrige Pergament auseinander und es erschien eine vertraute Schrift, die sie auch ohne Unterschrift als Voldemorts erkannte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Deine Anweisungen haben sich geändert. Führe deine Pläne zur Auslöschung der Mutter unverzüglich durch, _

_doch von noch höherer Dringlichkeit ist es nun, das es keine Spuren geben darf und keine Verbindung zu uns _

_zurückzuverfolgen sein sollte, wenn du nicht für dein anhaltendes Versagen den Zorn deines Herren erdulden willst. _

_Das Mädchen an der Seite des Mischlinggebrüts, lasse unversehrt und am Leben und kehre mit ihr zurück ins Land._

_Für die treuen Dienste deiner Familie, wird euch eine große Ehre zuteil. Nimm das Kind als Mündel in dein Haus _

_und deine Familie auf und lass ihr alles zuteil werden, was du auch deinen eigenen Fleisch und Blut zugedacht hast. _

_Hüte sie genauso gut, wie alles andere, was dein Herr dir anvertraute. _

_PS. Ich werde mich selber in nächster Zeit nicht darüber versichern können, ob alles zu meiner Zufriedenheit_

_eingerichtet wurde, deshalb habe ich Bellatrix gebeten, ihre Pflichten als Tante auszuweiten Sie wird dich nach _

_deiner Rückkehr bereits mit weiteren Anweisungen kontaktieren und sich bei Bedarf auch ihrer Schwester annehmen._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Es war wie ein Schlag gegen das Gesicht, aber erst bei der Nennung von Bellatrix wurde Feelicitas richtig übel. Nach ein paar Minuten aber legte sich das und machte der Frage Platz, was geschehen war, als Lucius mit leeren Händen nach Malfoy Manor zurückkehrte und auf seine Schwägerin traf. Sie überlegte einen Moment, doch Bellatrix hatte nicht einmal darauf angespielt, scheinbar hatte ihr langjähriger Aufenthalt in Askaban diese flüchtige Erinnerung ausgelöscht. Narzissa hatte nie etwas davon erfahren und Lucius hatte seine Strafe für sein Versagen bekommen und weiteres auf viele Jahre verdrängt. Voldemort war sicher nicht untröstlich über ihren scheinbaren Tod. So wie er sich zu Anfang verhalten hatte, schien die Entscheidung ihm leichter gefallen zu sein, als der plötzliche Sinneswandel. Wenn sie doch nur mit Sicherheit wüsste, was dahinter steckte und was er sich bei allem gedacht hatte.

Den Abend verbrachte Feelicitas beileibe nicht damit, auf Severus zu warten, sondern legte sich früh schlafen. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen würde ihr Lehrmeister keinen weiteren Unterricht verlangen und Feelicitas nutzte die Gelegenheit sich endlich mal wieder ausruhen zu dürfen. Es musste schon sehr spät sein, als sie wieder erwachte und spürte, wie Severus sich neben sie legte. Feelicitas kuschelte sich absichtlich etwas näher an seine Wärme, doch dann schlief sie auch schon wieder ein. Als sie das nächste Mal aufwachte, war es bei weiten noch nicht Morgen. Der Raum lag im dunkeln von Severus hörte man nur ein leicht sägende Atemzüge und es gab keinen Grund dafür, das sie sich nicht wieder umdrehen sollte. Sie hatte sich gerade wieder in die Wärme neben ihr gekuschelt, da fiepste ihr plötzlich etwas leise ins Ohr: „Mistress Feelie." Feelicitas schrak auf und zog ihren Zauberstab unterm Kissen hervor, während sie sich unsicher in der Dunkelheit umschaute, und einen dunklen Schemen sah, der hinter dem Fußteil in Deckung flüchtete. Severus ahnte nichts von ihrer Aufregung und schnarchte immer noch ruhig neben ihr. Bevor Feelicitas ihn wecken konnte, erschien der Kopf der kleinen Gestalt am Fußende und nicht nur die zwei vertraut wirkenden Ohren, sondern auch der zerfransten Häkelschal, ließ sie ihre Hauselfe Weirdy, erkennen. „Mistress Feelie sollte lieber aufstehen." Wisperte Weirdy, als ihre Herrin den Zauberstab sinken ließ und Feelicitas wollte nun doch Severus aufrütteln, dessen unnatürlich fester Schlaf ihr verdächtig nach Schlaftrank dünkte. Doch Weirdy gestikulierte energisch mit ihren dürren Ärmchen und schüttelte ängstlich den Kopf und deutete in Richtung Nebenraum, bevor sie geräuschlos in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers verschwand. Feelicitas fragte sich, wie lange die Elfe schon im Haus war, denn direkt ins Zimmer war Weirdy wohl nicht appariert und auch in anderen Teilen des Hauses wäre der Lärm mitten in der Nacht sehr verdächtig gewesen. Der mögliche Grund für Weirdys Anwesendheit beunruhigte Feelicitas unheimlich, aber sie kroch trotzdem über Severus hinweg, ohne ihm von Weirdy zu berichten. Er schien sie kurz anzuschauen, doch wach wurde er nicht.

„Ich muss kurz auf die Toilette, schlaf weiter..." flüsterte sie beiläufig und er drehte sich mit einen missmutigen Schnauben um, als sie endlich über ihn geklettert war. Feelicitas wartete noch einen Moment, doch er schlief weiter. Sie sammelte ihre Kleider vom Boden auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Als sie das Licht anzündete, dachte sie erst alleine zu sein und sich alles eingebildet zu haben, doch Weirdy stand zitternd hinter der Türe und schien sich sehr zu fürchten.

„Weirdy was machst du hier?" fragte Feelicitas besorgt und bestürmte die alte Hauselfe: „Ist etwas mit Serena?"

Weirdy schüttelte hastig den Kopf: „Nein, Miss Feelie. Weirdy hat alles getan, damit es der kleinen Miss gut geht. Doch dann schickte Miss Klee mich Miss Feelie zu holen und ich war überall und habe gesucht."

„Jetzt weißt du ja wo ich bin. Es dauert nicht mehr lange, dann komme ich Serena holen. Ich muss nur noch vorher einiges erledigen, sag das bitte Klee." Beruhigte Feelicitas sie, doch die Elfe wurde nur noch verzweifelter.

„Oh, es tut Weirdy so leid, doch sie konnte nichts mehr tun. Weirdy hat ihre Herrin nirgendswo gefunden, doch dann hat sie die bösen Zauberer reden gehört, wie sie es sagten. Weirdy lauschte und wäre fast entdeckt wurden und konnte kaum sich kaum wieder retten."

Feelicitas wurde es immer übler: „Was ist los Weirdy, worüber haben sie geredet?" fragte sie mit Panik, doch die Hauselfe wimmerte nur weiter: „Ich war im Haus und da lagen sie und rührten sich nicht mehr."

Ein eisiger Schrecken durchzog Feelicitas und überdeckte ihre Übelkeit, sie packte die stammelnde Elfe am Schal und zog sie näher: „Wer? Meine Großmutter, Liam, Lemony? Jetzt red schon!" rief sie entsetzt.

„Die Muggel bei denen Miss Feelie leben musste." Wimmerte die Elfe und blieb mit angstgeweiteten Augen in Feelicitas Griff hängen, wie ein erstarrtes Huhn. Feelicitas ließ sie ruckartig los, als sie es registrierte und Weirdy blieb wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden hocken.

„Nein, nein. Das kann doch nicht sein." Stammelte Feelicitas: „Das waren Andere. Louis war alleine zuhause, Maman und Maurice sind bei ihrer Tante Betsy. Du musst dich irren. Weirdy, sag das du dich irrst."

Die Elfe zuckte zusammen und biss sich in die dürren Finger: „Das kann Weirdy nicht, denn sie müsste lügen." Wandte Weirdy erstickt ein: „Es tut mir so leid, Miss Feelie. Gestern war ich da und es lagen zwei Muggel im Haus. Ein Mann und eine Frau." Weirdy blickte plötzlich auf und ihre schmerzhaft ehrlichen Augen bohrten sich in Feelicitas. „Es war kein Kind dabei..." fügte sie erstaunt hinzu, so als wäre dem kleinen Geschöpf das erst in diesen Moment klargeworden. Feelicitas versuchte mehr herauszubekommen, doch die Elfe heulte bald nur noch und gab keine verständliche Antwort mehr und so sie gab es auf und sah sich hilflos um. Was machte sie jetzt? Und plötzlich verstand sie wie einiges in den letzten Tagen zusammenpasste und warum Severus so verschlossen gewesen war und ihr die Tränke gegeben hatte. Kein Wunder, das er Schlafmittel nahm, er wusste es schon am gestrigen Abend. Sie machte sich nun erst recht nicht mehr die Mühe ihn krampfhaft aufwecken zu wollen, denn er wusste selber, was sie tun würde. Sie musste sofort nach Frankreich und retten was es zu retten gab und dann... Unzählige Gedanken schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf und erst als Weirdy ein besonders lautes Schnufen von sich gab, erinnerte sich ihre Herrin erst wieder an die Elfe. Feelicitas wies die aufgelöste Weirdy an, sich unverzüglich zurück nach Lerwick zu begeben und dort bei Serena und Klee Evonshare zu bleiben und Weirdy verschwand gehorsam mit einen Plopp, das an den Wänden widerhallte, und ließ ihre Herrin alleine auf den kalten Boden des Bades zurück. Feelicitas fasste sich einen Moment und packte zunächst leise und hastig ihre Sachen. Severus bekam nichts mit und auch im übrigen Haus schien niemand durch das Verschwinden der Elfe aufgestört wurden zu sein, so das ihr niemand auf dem Flur begegnete. Ein Elf begegnete ihr in der Küche, als sie sich durch die Hintertür herausschleichen wollte, aber er wandte sich ihr furchtsam zu und fragte nur ob sie einen Wunsch hatte. Feelicitas verneinte und er wandte sich nur wenig beruhigter wieder der Rührschüssel zu, in der wohl gerade Teig für einen der unzähligen Kuchen entstand, die sie in den letzten Wochen nur zur Genüge verspeist hatte und die immer wieder Neu aus dem Nichts auftauchten. Zwischendurch warf er ihr immer wieder unsichere Blicke zu, als sie ihn weiter anstarrte. Aber weniger der Kuchenteig ließ sie zögern einfach weiterzugehen, als vielmehr der von blauen Blutergüssen übersähte Körper des Elfes. Trotz allem Mitleid und Hilflosigkeit, fragte sie sich, ob der Elf sie nicht vielleicht direkt verpetzen würde. Doch er schien ihr nicht gerade als auf sie angesetzt, was man von einigen anderen Elfen die den Malfoys und Lestranges unterstanden schon eher behaupten konnte. Sie riss sich aus ihren Gedanken los und verließ das Haus. Sie lief bis vor das Tor des Manors, ohne weiter behelligt zu werden und erst vor dem imposanten und verschlossenen Portal blieb sie über den Kies schlitternd stehen. Daran hatte sie nicht gedacht. Einige Minuten stand sie in der Dunkelheit und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, doch dann beschloss Feelicitas nichts unversucht aufzugeben und hob die Hand an der ihr Turmalinarmband baumelte in einer Imitiation des dunklen Grußes, den sie von Severus gesehen hatte und schritt dann gegen das Tor. Es ließ sie ohne weiteres genauso bereitwillig passieren, wie schon vor Jahren, als der violette Stein an ihrer Hand noch ein Portschlüssel war und Voldemort sie damit zu Lucius Malfoy schickte. Vielleicht waren nicht alle Zauber aufgespürt wurden, die Voldemort einst darauf legte und es war ein großes Glück oder Severus hatte etwas damit zu tun. Gelegenheit dazu es zu verzaubern hatte er mehrmals gehabt, trotzdem ging Feelicitas kein Risiko ein durch nachlassende Vorsicht doch noch aufgespürt zu werden und versuchte sich soweit zu fassen, das sie apparieren konnte. Bis nach Frankreich war es eindeutig zu weit und so wollte sie erst einmal an die Küste um auf Muggelart auf den Kontinent überzusetzen. Schon alleine das war dafür, das sie kaum Übung hatte, es ein sehr gewagtes Experiment.

Am frühen Morgen hatte Feelicitas ohne Zwischenfälle einen Platz auf der Fähre eingenommen und ihre Nervösität verließ sie allmählich und machte immer mehr den Gedanken Platz, wohin sie ihr erneuter Ausbruch bringen würde. Im Nachhinein erschien es ihr, das sie Severus vielleicht mehr Ärger verursachte, als nötig gewesen wäre und das sie es bis auf weiteres nicht erfahren würde, machte sie unzufrieden. Sie beschwor sich heimlich einen Block Papier und einen Kugelschreiber aus einen verlassenen Auto mit offener Scheibe heraus, dessen Besitzer gerade ziemlich grün angelaufen über der nächsten Reling hing. Feelicitas suchte sich eine einsame Stelle um an Severus zu schreiben. Ihr erster Satz: _Lieber Severus_, ließ sie direkt stoppen. Der Kugelschreiber besaß doch tatsächlich eine pinke Tinte und nur deswegen fiel ihr überhaupt auf, das es vielleicht nicht sehr ratsam war, so offen zu reden. Sie saß eine ganze Weile vor dem nächsten Blatt Papier, ehe sie wusste, wie sie es schreiben konnte. Kaum hatte sie die ersten Sätze, nahm sie nichts mehr von ihrer Umgebung war und bald füllte eine rosa Wortflut das Blatt.

_An Cervia,_

_Ich erhielt Kunde von der ergebenen Freundin meiner Familie, das es zu einen Trauerfall kam und eilte direkt fort. Gelegenheit zum Abschied blieb uns nicht viel erinnerungswürdiges und für eine Nachricht war die Zeit zu knapp. Ich hoffe das ich mit dem durchqueren des Portals nicht die von dir vorhergesehenen Grenzen überschritten habe, doch bezweifle ich es, aufgrund der Tatsache, das ein Schmuck den ich schon längst für Tod geglaubt habe doch erneut zu einen Lebensfunken erwachen konnte. _

_Bis ich das Festland erreiche, bleibt mir außer meiner Angst vor dem was mich erwartet nur noch darüber nachzudenken was ich zurückließ. Das Ende ist gekommen und doch steht soviel noch zwischen uns, das nicht so verbleiben sollte. Im Wissen, das ich nicht minder von den Deinen vermisst werde, als mich die Trennung von dir bereits jetzt schmerzt, schreibe ich dir nun, was ich nicht sagen konnte. _

_Du hast aus guten Grund nicht gefragt, welche Botschaft der silberne Nebel dir überbringen sollte. Obwohl ich mich dagegen wehre, kann ich mir deine fortwährende Kälte nicht anders erklären, als das es meine Schuld ist, dir nicht geben zu können, was du brauchst. Wie ich dir nach dem großen Unglück mit deinen langjährigen Freund noch sagte, was immer du auch tust, ich werde den Glauben an dich nicht aufgeben. Ich weiß du gibst vieles nur vor und ich falle nur zu willig auf sowas herein, aber es war doch nicht nur gespielt, damit ich auch ohne dich weiter brav bin. Dir lag etwas daran, mir Hoffnung zu geben, bevor du mich entgültig verlassen wolltest. Und wenn es auch nur für dein einzigstes __K__- für Sciuria unseren kleinen Nagezahn, war, die du niemals gewollt hättest, wenn uns eine Wahl geblieben wäre. Es scheint mir, das du dich auch an sie nicht wirklich hängen willst und immer wieder aufs neue bemüht bist Distanz zu deiner Faszination für sie zu bewahren. Aber wenn ich dich manchmal mit unserer Sciuria gesehen habe, dann hast du diesen Schatten, den du beständig mit dir zu tragen scheinst, beinahe abgelegt, also muss es an mir liegen die Leere nicht füllen zu können. _

_Ich bin enttäuscht und käme mir vielleicht sogar ausgenutzt vor, aber an jenen Abend hast du nur fortgeführt, was ich schon seit langen kannte. Ich hätte mittlerweile ein wenig mehr erwartet und dachte wir kennen uns lange genug. Doch wer von uns kannte den Anderen nicht gut genug? Du willst mich immer belehren und ich akzeptiere es, wenn es mich Fehler erkennen lässt, oder meinen Schutz dienlich ist. Aber du musst mir nicht mehr vorführen, das du kein netter Mann bist, denn das wusste ich schon immer. Ich vertraue dir. Auch, weil du niemals falsche Voraussetzungen geschaffen hast. Werde diesen Konzept jetzt nicht untreu, denn ich lege keinen Wert darauf. Ich wünschte mir, du könntest mir in dieser Sache zwischen uns vertrauen. Ich weiß, es ist nicht einfach. Vertrauen ist ein zartes Band, das einmal von Enttäuschung zerrissen, zwar wieder zusammengeknotet werden kann, aber nie wieder so reibungslos von Hand zu Hand geht wie zuvor. Bevor man sich zu schwer auf dieses Band lehnt, wendet man lieber Misstrauen an. Ich kann nicht sagen, was es für dich war, also lass dir von mir erzählen. _

_Vor dir, habe ich mich nie auf jemanden verlassen können, denn es endete immer damit enttäuscht und verlassen zu werden.__ Damals __als ich dich das erste mal in den Gemäuern der Insel traf, war ich nicht mehr als ein verängstigtes Kind. Trotzdem wusste ich schnell, das du etwas Besonderes sein musstest und habe mich an dich gehalten um irgendwann Hilfe ersuchen zu können. Um diese zu bekommen, wäre ich sehr weit gegangen. Bei dir noch weiter, als bei anderen. Denn du hast dich als Einzige nicht am allgemeinen Blutrausch beteiligt, sondern bist bei deinen Gefährten und mir geblieben. Ich maße mir nicht an, das du es wegen mir getan hast. Es ist deine Aufgabe gewesen herauszubekommen, was der Herr mit mir wollte. Nicht mehr nicht weniger. Rücksicht und Sentimentalität hätten dich schon vor Jahrzehnten scheitern lassen, du kannst sie dir also nicht leisten. Aber du hast es trotzdem getan und je mehr ich von dir erfahren musste, weiten sich solche Entscheidungen nicht auf Alle aus. Obwohl ich vollkommen nutzlos und unwichtig war, hast du immerhin deinen Gefährten davon abgehalten mich anzufassen, obwohl du bereits dadurch sein Misstrauen erregt hast. _

_An diesen Tag fand ich gleich in drei neue Welten Einlass: In der deiner Gedanken, in der meiner Magie und in der welche zwischen Leben und Tod liegt. _

_Später dann in dieser kalten Winternacht, deren Folgen wir zu fühlen bekamen, hast du mich nicht gerettet. Aber du hast mir ebenfalls nichts angetan, was nicht nötig war und ich bekam genau soviel zurück, wie du gefordert hast. Ich lernte dich in der langen Zeit danach allmählich besser kennen und zu vertrauen, denn du bist ein anständiger Mensch. Deine Bemühungen für mein Wohl waren nun erst recht nicht mehr davon abhängig, das ich dir irgendwas geben musste und du hast nichts erwartet was ich nicht hätte geben sollen. Du hast mich nicht gewollt und ich dich nicht. Aber ist es so schlimm, wenn sich aus freien Entschluss meine Meinung geändert hat? Ich bin dir für alles was geschehen ist dankbar, aber ich glorifiziere dich dennoch nicht. _

_Für mich warst du nie nur ein schwarzes Schaf, in dessen Leben irgendwas schief lief und deshalb auf Abwege geriet und da kannst du dich noch so anständig verhalten. Es macht mir nichts aus, das du schon immer ein Schaf im Wolfspelz gewesen bist, ich bin auch kein Lämmlein, denn in uns steckt zuviel Gefallen und Neugier für gewisse 'dunkle' Aspekte des Lebens. Du weißt selber, auch ich lege keinen Wert darauf nur süß, rein und gut zu sein. Auch ich war früher sehr belesen in Mangel an Freunden und sonstigen Freizeitangeboten und empfand es als bitter, wenn niemand meine Vorzüge zu schätzen wusste und stattdessen auf meinen Waisenkindstatus und meinen komischen Angewohnheiten herumhackte. So hast du in deiner Jugend schlimme Dinge erfunden und ich liebte es zuweilen ein wenig Angst unter denen zu verbreiten, die mich verabscheuten. Aber seit dem Tag, an dem ich dich kennen lernte, haben sich einige Dinge etwas geändert. Mit der Zeit hast du mich durch dein Vorbild zu dem gemacht, was ich geworden bin. Du bist nicht perfekt, aber trotzdem bist du meine Inspiration. Du bist durch eine harte Schule gegangen und ich durfte von dir einiges für mein eigenes Leben lernen, bevor ich manche Fehler überhaupt erst begehen konnte und schon alleine deswegen schätze ich dich sehr. _

_Ich wünsche mir mehr als das du es erwiderst. Was würdest du dazu sagen? Vielleicht, das nur Narren und Träumer auf die Erfüllung ihrer Wünsche hoffen, anstatt dafür etwas zu tun damit sie sich verwirklichen können. Oder das die einzigste Nähe, die verlorene Kinder miteinander teilen, ihre Erfahrungen sind. Vielleicht sollte ich nicht so viel erwarten. Ich habe mich lange gefragt, welche geringe Chance ich bei dir habe um irgendwas zu bekommen. Irgendwann erkannte ich, das du mir immer gabst was nötig war, doch das reichte mir nicht um mich zufrieden zu geben. Ich will alles was möglich ist haben. _

_Ich-_

_In Liebe,_

_Corvia_

_PS. Die Fähre legt an und mein Weg geht weiter. Falls keine weitere Antwort möglich, so beabsichtige ich mit Sciuria und besserer Hoffnung bald schon zurückkehren zu können. Jetzt brauche ich erst einmal eine Posteule._

Kaum hatte Feelicitas die Anlegestelle hinter sich gelassen, apparierte sie wieder. Doch mochte es an ihrer Erschöpfung liegen oder an der Aufregung, sie kam hart in einen Lavendelfeld zur Landung. Jedenfalls roch es so, denn im ersten Moment konnte sie sich nicht rühren und lag still und schwindelig in der Sonne. Nach einen Moment rappelte sie sich auf und ihre Augen gewöhnten sich an ihre Umgebung. Sie erkannte nichts wieder. In der Provence war sie sicher, doch hatte sie nicht annähernd ihr Haus, das Dorf oder wenigstens eine der Landstraßen getroffen. Missmutig machte sie sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Straße. Als sie endlich nach einer Ewigkeit vor dem alten Haus stand, machte alles einen relativ friedlichen Eindruck. Es wurde wieder dunkel und im Wohnzimmer war Licht an und beleuchtete einen Teil des Gartens und der Vorderfront. Es war in einen ebenso guten Zustand, wie vor einen Jahr und das Tor stand offen. Eine runde Rutschbahn mit drei Etagen stand glänzend neu im Garten und es wirkte als ob Maurice nur mal kurz hinter dem Haus verschwunden wäre. Feelicitas fühlte einen Stich, bevor ihr etwas anderes ins Auge fiel, das ihre Gedanken vergessen ließ. Bis jetzt hatte sie immer noch gehofft, das Weirdy sich irgendwie irren musste. Aber die Haustüre stand einen Spalt offen und wippte im Wind mit einen leichten Quietschen hin und her und beraubte Feelicitas ihrer letzten Hoffnung. Sie lief nach ihrer Maman rufend hinein und als sie es dann wirklich die leblosen Körper ihrer Zieheltern im Halbdunkel auf dem blutverschmierten Küchenboden entdeckte, brach sie zusammen und bedeckte die Leiche Adelaides mit ihrer Wärme und flehte darum, das ihre Maman die Augen öffnen würde. Doch sie konnte nichts mehr tun, der Körper war kalt.

Wie lange Feelicitas neben ihrer Mutter lag, kümmerte sie nicht. Sie konnte nicht aufstehen und sie loslassen. Sie konnte nicht klar denken, sie wollte nur liegen bleiben, während die Dunkelheit alles in Schwarz tauchte und auch sie verschlang. Irgendwann fiel ein dunkler Schatten über sie und Feelicitas merkte erstmals, wie hell es mittlerweile geworden war. Es war ihr egal das jemand gekommen war und erst als eine kühle Hand über ihr Haar strich, riss es sie aus ihrer Starre und Feelicitas fuhr schreckhaft auf. Vor ihr kniete Evangelice Couchon, ihre alte Leidensgenossin aus Kindertagen und schaute sie teilnahmsvoll an. Feelicitas wusste nicht, ob sie zurückweichen oder angreifen sollte, denn die Frau vor ihr konnte bei näheren Hinsehen unmöglich Evangelice sein. Ihre Freundin war praktisch ihr ganzes Leben lang nie über die Mauern der Psychiatrischen Einrichtung hinweg gekommen. Weniger wegen ihres Geisteszustandes, als der Gebrechen ihres Körpers. Evangelice war ein wunderliches blindes Mädchen, das gelegentlich zum wahrsagen, aber viel öfter zu intuitiver Wahrnehmung neigte. Es war als könnte sie auch ohne Augen durch einen hindurchsehen. Schon alleine das war etwas, das viele Menschen um sie herum schwer verunsicherte, aber dazu kam noch, das man Evangelices äußerliche Erscheinung gewohnt sein musste um unbefangen mit ihr umgehen zu können. Sie war Zeit ihres Lebens an einen Rollstuhl gefesselt, und litt unter so etwas wie einen Wasserkopf, der auch durch zahlreiche Operationen nicht behoben wurde und nur immer wieder neue Narben hinzugekommen waren.

„Wer bist du?" fragte Feelicitas leise und zog ihren Zauberstab. Die junge Frau vor ihr, beobachtete sie unbeeindruckt von der Bedrohung, den beiden Leichen und dem vielen Blut und lächelte sie an: „Wer ich bin? Eva, wie du doch hoffentlich sehen kannst." Dann erst schien sie erkannt zu haben, weswegen Feelicitas so misstrauisch war. „Ach du Arme, hab keine Angst vor mir. Nur weil ich auftauche heißt das nicht, das du sterben musst, bereits tot bist oder träumst. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie ich dich erreichen soll, hätte ich dich ja vorgewarnt. Es hat sich auch einiges in meinen Leben geändert, seitdem wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, Liebes. Kurz gesagt, bin ich volljährig geworden und wenig später ist Dr. Beauchamp seinen Herzleiden erlegen. So traurig ich auch war, er hat mir meine Freiheit hinterlassen und in seinen Testament stand die Adresse eines Arztes, einen Spezialisten, an den ich mich wegen meiner Gebrechen wendete. Solange ich es nicht selber entscheiden konnte, wollte noch nie einer die Verantwortung für die Risiken der Hauptoperation tragen. Du weißt schon, zu Fünfundachtzig Prozent konnte ich sterben oder mein Gehirn Schaden erleiden. Aber ich wusste, das mir nichts geschieht, schließlich habe ich dir doch gesagt, das wir uns im Sommer noch mal wiedersehen, wenn du mich mit deiner Tochter besuchen kommst. Aber alles ist gut gegangen und als das Ding weg war, drückte auch nichts mehr auf mein Sichtzentrum oder störte mein Gleichgewicht." Feelicitas wusste nicht ob sie es glauben sollte, aber sie hatte nie jemanden gegenüber erwähnt, das Evangelice einen Besuch prophezeit hatte.

„Bist du es wirklich, Eva?" fragte sie immer noch etwas verunsichert und Evangelice ließ ein glockenhelles Lachen ertönen und strich sich die braunen Haare aus dem vernarbten Gesicht. „Schau, die Narbe sieht man kaum noch. Alle sagen es war Magie und das ich, wenn ich die Operation überhaupt überlebe, Jahre bräuchte um mich zu erholen. Aber es sind nur acht Monate gewesen und jetzt bin ich frei." Feelicitas konnte sich kaum daran erinnern die braunen Augen ihrer Freundin jemals so voller Lebensfreude gesehen zu haben.

„Feelie, du bist noch hübscher, als ich immer angenommen hatte." bemerkte Evangelice plötzlich und Feelicitas verfolgte fassungslos ihre Freundin und nach einigen Zögern kroch sie zu ihr und tastete vorsichtig nach der Narbe, die sich unter dem nachgewachsenen Haaren verbarg. Wenig später hing sie in Evangelices Armen und heulte sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

Evangelice behielt wie immer die Nerven und tröstete sie still, so wie sie es als Kinder manchmal gemacht hatten. Feelicitas hatte den Kopf auf ihren Schoss und ließ sich durch die Haare streicheln. Irgendwann hörte Evangelice auf: „Es tut mir so leid, Feelie. Deine Mutter war ein so guter Mensch, sie hätte nicht so früh gehen sollen. Aber was machen wir jetzt mit dem Blut und dem Messer?" fragte sie pragmatischer und Feelicitas schaute sich erstmals richtig um. Ein großes Fleischmesser lag neben Louis de Fresy, dessen Kehle durchgeschnitten worden war. Adelaide hatte vorwiegend Stichwunden im Bauch, doch die passende Waffe dazu fehlte. Evangelice sprach Feelicitas Frage aus: „Warum hat sie niemand mit einen eurer Zauber getötet?"

Feelicitas schaute sich suchend um, während sie sich nur noch wünschte, das dies alles zuende gehen würde: „Woher weißt du eigentlich, das du herkommen musstest?"

Evangelice schien verlegen: „Eigentlich wusste ich es nicht. Ich habe schon seit über acht Monaten nichts mehr gewusst. Meine Gabe ist fast weg, deshalb war ich sehr verwundert, als ich deinen Schmerz spürte."

Feelicitas verlor ihren letzten Argwohn und stand hastig auf um das Haus zu durchsuchen. Als sich ihr Blick mit dem von Evangelice traf, erklärte sie ihre Befürchtung: „Es gibt einen Zauber, der zwingt dich gegen deinen Willen Dinge zu tun. Selbst ein kleines Kind, währe dadurch fähig seine Eltern umzubringen." Sie trat zum Tisch und untersuchte unruhig die Höhe der Spritzer: „Hier sah es schon einmal so aus. Ich hasse diesen Küchentisch. Sie haben Letizia darauf entbunden. Ein Freund von Louis machte den Kaiserschnitt genau hier drauf und danach hatte mein Ziehvater nicht einmal den Anstand einen neuen Tisch zu kaufen." Sie wandte sich wieder zu Evangelice um und betrachtete sie flehend: „Du hast nicht zufällig meinen Bruder gesehen?"

Evangelice ächzte nach Luft und schien sowieso sehr bleich: „Maurice hat das niemals getan, Liebes. Du magst ihn nicht, aber das würde er doch nicht können. Jetzt bleib doch mal stehen und renn nicht immer weg. Das bringt doch jetzt auch nichts mehr." Redete sie auf Feelicitas ein, doch die ließ sich nicht beirren und ging durchs ganze Haus und durchsuchte alles. Maurice war nicht aufzufinden, doch auch sein Teddybär war nicht da und das Zimmer war sauber und ordentlich ohne einen Knick in der Bettdecke.

Nach einer Weile verlor sich Feelicitas Unruhe, doch dafür war Evangelice nun aufgestört: „Feelie, was machen wir jetzt mit den Leichen?" drängte sie unsicher und Feelicitas scheute die längst fällige Antwort. Sie stand gerade im Arbeitszimmer und las einige Briefe. Adelaide war mit Maurice von ihrer Tante wiedergekommen, weil sie ihren Mann vermisst hatte. Und jetzt war sie Tod wegen ihm. Feelicitas verspürte einen letzten dumpfen Zorn auf ihren toten Ziehvater. Wegen ihm war seine Familie gestorben. Es war schrecklich und sie wusste gar nicht, wie sie es aushalten sollte und doch gleichzeitig erfüllte sie eine Leere die vorerst jeden weiteren Schmerz erstickte. Plötzlich fiel Feelicitas ein, wie spät es sein musste. Sie musste handeln und dann so schnell es ging verschwinden. In der Wahl zwischen den Lebenden und den Toten, zog sie ihre Tochter den beiden Leichen vor. Sie blickte Evangelice schließlich ernst an: „Wir müssen das Blut entfernen und die Wunden schließen. Und dann müssen wir die... Körper aus dem Haus schaffen." Entschied sie und richtete ihren Zauberstab schon auf Louis, als Evangelice sie am Arm packte: „He, warte doch mal. Was soll das? Wir können sie doch nicht einfach irgendwo hinbringen. Was wird aus dem Haus? Und was ist mit Maurice? Auch wenn er kein Mörder ist, müssen wir ihn doch finden. " forderte Evangelice besorgt und Feelicitas fiel auf, das sie ihren ungewollten Bruder sehr schnell aus ihren Planungen fallen gelassen hatte. Sie schämte sich dafür, denn Evangelice war jemand dem so etwas auffiel. Aber was machte es. Feelicitas hatte zu oft ähnliche Pläne geschmiedet um nicht die Antwort für das erste Problem zu kennen: „Eva, wenn ein Messer im Spiel ist, dann glaubt man schnell, das ich es war. Ich habe Louis schon einmal fast erstochen und auch wenn ich minderjährig war, unsere Polizei erinnert sich garantiert. Also gab es einen schrecklichen Unfall. Louis wollte ja schon immer unseren alten Schuppen abreißen und als er gerade mit Maman darin stand und am falschen Balken zog, stürzte das Ding auf ihnen zusammen." Erzählte sie und ließ es sogar unheimlich wahr klingen. Evangelice schien trotzdem nicht überzeugt: „Und was machen wir dann hier, wenn wir von nichts wissen dürften? Und wie erklären wir das mit Maurice? Wenn du dich nicht weiter dafür interessierst ob es ihm gut geht, dann wird man sich fragen warum das so ist."

Feelicitas überlegte einen Moment: „Über Maurice denken wir später nach, ja? Aber du als alte Freundin der Familie wolltest... zum Tee kommen und hast mich angerufen. Nein warte, du besitzt nicht zufällig eines dieser Mobiltelephone, Eva?"

Evangelices Blick hellte sich auf und sie kramte einen Moment in ihrer Tasche, ehe sie ein knochenähnliches Teil herausholte.

„Meine Güte, Eva. Damit hebst du dir noch einen Bruch oder wirst in zehn Jahren Krebs bekommen, wegen der enormen Strahlung." Bemerkte Feelicitas ein wenig abgestoßen, doch Evangelice zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „In zehn Jahren haben wir alle einen Knopf ins Ohr plantiert und müssen uns keine Sorgen mehr machen. Willst du damit den Rettungsdienst holen?"

Feelicitas nickte und unterdrückte ihr Grauen vor sich selbst: „Aber erst wenn sie tatsächlich unterm Schuppen liegen und ich was anderes angezogen habe."

In der folgenden Stunde verausgabte sich Feelicitas total und als sie endlich den Schuppen mit einen gezielten Spruch zum Einstürzen gebracht hatte, sank sie im Garten zu Boden und blieb kraftlos liegen. Evangelice ließ sie nicht lange in Ruhe und drängte sie dazu, sich etwas anderes anzuziehen und Feelicitas suchte in den Sachen von Adelaide nach etwas passenderen als ihren Biedermeierkleid. Ein alter Rock und ein Shirt ließen sie wieder als Muggel durchgehen und Feelicitas wollte ihr Kleid schon in den Müll stopfen, als Evangelice sie fragte ob sie es haben dürfte und es selbstverständlich überlassen bekam. Feelicitas stopfte einige weitere Sachen von ihrer Pflegemutter in ihre Tasche, die vor geschrumpften Dingen nur so wimmelte und erst als Evangelice erneut zaghaft anfing sie auf die Erledigung wichtigerer Dinge zu drängen, benachrichtigte Feelicitas erst den Rettungsdienst. Es dauerte nicht lange bald wimmelte es nur so von Menschen und Feelicitas hätte sich am liebsten unsichtbar gemacht um einfach alleine und ungestört zu sein. Am Mittag war der Spuk vorbei und sie bekam ihren Wunsch erfüllt. Die Leichen waren wieder aus dem Schuppen geborgen, die Todesursache durch Erschlagen festgestellt, obwohl sich alle wunderten wie es zu diesen Unglück kommen konnte und die Polizei kam vorbei und das örtliche Beerdigungsinstitut hatte alle Formalitäten an sich gerissen. Feelicitas hatte gerade soviel Kraft um anzugeben, das ihre Mutter sie für einen Urlaub eingeladen hatte, das sie noch nicht wisse, wo ihr Bruder sei und ihre Tante nicht erreichen konnte, das sie und ihr Mann sich bis auf weiteres selber um ihn kümmern würden und das sie als einzigste volljährige Erbin nur das Haus behalten wollte und der Rest zu Geld gemacht werden sollte, bevor sie sich hinsetzte und gar nichts mehr machte. Natürlich ließ man sie nicht in Ruhe und der Bestatter redete und redete. Man musste man auf ein Testament warten und eben auf das Wiederauftauchen von Maurice und dann sollte sie in den nächsten Tagen weitere Entscheidungen treffen, aber ihr war im Grunde ihres Herzens momentan alles gleich. Die Polizisten sprachen ihr Beileid aus und verschwanden wieder, der Bestattungsunternehmer ging auch bald und Feelicitas kämpfte eine halbe Stunde mit sich, ehe sie die Nummer von Adelaides Tante Betsy wählte. Schon nach dem zweiten Klingeln war diese zu erreichen und Feelicitas klärte sie auf. Tante Betsy weinte nicht und sie war auch nicht sehr betroffen. Maurice war genau wie Feelicitas schon angenommen hatte, wirklich nicht bei ihr und die alte Frau war stinksauer, als Feelicitas sie fragte, ob Maurice in Zukunft vielleicht zur Tante kommen könne. Ein Wort ergab das andere und bald schmiss Feelicitas Großtante den Hörer auf die Gabel und ließ Feelicitas geschockt von dieser Kälte zurück.

„Was mache ich nur? Sie ist doch Maurice einzige Blutsverwandte." entfuhr es ihr und dann überschüttete sie Evangelice mit der ganzen Wahrheit. Ihre Freundin brauchte lange, ehe sie unter Feelicitas Worten den genauen Verlauf der Geschichte heraushören konnte. Als Feelicitas sich soweit gefangen hatte, das sie noch einmal das gesamte Haus absuchte, blieb Evangelice immer an ihrer Seite und hielt ihre Hand, doch Maurice fanden sie nicht und er tauchte auch nicht einfach auf, doch als sie zum dritten mal durch den Garten liefen, entdeckte Evangelice ein Loch und machte Feelicitas darauf aufmerksam: „Das sieht aber nicht nach einen Tier aus und es ist noch ziemlich frisch. Erst vorgestern hat es hier geregnet."

Feelicitas betrachtete die hastig aufgewühlte kleine Kuhle misstrauisch, ehe ihr Blick noch einmal durch den ganzen Garten fiel. Als ihre Hand in Evangelices ganz kalt wurde, blickte ihre Freundin sie besorgt an: „Feelie, Liebes, was hast du?"

Feelicitas hörte sie, doch die Gedanken, die auf sie einstürmten ließen sie erstarrt zurück. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können? Ihre ganze Kindheit durch hatte Maman ihr von Louis Mutter Claire erzählt und die Geschichte mit dem kostbaren Geheimnis, das im Garten verbuddelt war und Schutz bieten sollte in der Not, kannte sie ein und auswendig. Maman hatte es natürlich auch an Maurice weitererzählt.

Zum allerersten Mal verband sie die Geschichte mit der Szene in der einzigsten Erinnerung, die sie von ihrer Mutter Miriel Lefay besaß, die auf der Flucht bei der Suche nach eben diesen Muggelartefakt, mit Feelicitas drei Tage im Dorf verbracht hatte und wegen der Verzögerung zu Tode kam. Ihre Mutter hatte gewollt, das Feelicitas ebenfalls danach suchte und zunächst hatte sie es auch. Severus war mit ihr sogar durch den gesamten Wald gegangen um Spuren zu finden, aber die Suche verlief im Sand und so konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre Gegenwart. Dabei lag das Ding in Wirklichkeit seit einen Jahrhundert genau vor ihrer Nase zwischen den Rosensträuchern. Ihre Stimme war kurz vor dem zerbrechen, als sie Evangelice darüber aufklärte, was es wohl bedeutete.

„Vielleicht hat Adelaide erkannt, das ein Zauberer vor ihr stand und deswegen Maurice weggeschickt, er sollte sich retten." Schlussfolgerte auch Evangelice und Feelicitas konnte es immer noch nicht fassen: „Ich habe keine Ahnung was für einen Schutz dieses Muggelartefakt geben soll. Maurice ist erst zwei Jahre alt, das kann doch nicht gut gegangen sein." Feelicitas verzweifelte ganz, wenn sie sich eingestand, was Maurice wohl gerade erlitt und es dauerte lange, bis ihre Freundin sie von ihren Nervenzusammenbruch abgebracht hatte, wobei drei Beruhigungstabletten nicht schädlich waren.

Mittlerweile wurde es bald Abend und sie saßen auf der obersten Stufe vor der Haustüre. Feelicitas weigerte sich in das leere Haus zu gehen und so blieb Evangelice bei ihr sitzen. Nichts geschah und beide Frauen wussten nicht, was sie als nächstes tun sollten und irgendwann fing Evangelice zu reden an.

„Hast du eine Vermutung, wer es war?" fragte sie leise und Feelicitas schüttelte erst den Kopf, ehe ihr Namen einfielen, die Evangelice leider nichts sagen würden.

„Das weiß der dunkle Lord allein." Entgegnete sie finster.

„Warum nennst du diesen Verrückten nicht mehr bei seinen Namen?" Evangelice schaute sie verwundert an und Feelicitas wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn ihre Freundin den Mund gehalten hätte und sich auf die Muggelwelt beschränken würde. Aber Evangelice stand ihr bei und wem sollte sich Feelicitas sonst anvertrauen?

„Der Name erzeugt keinen Schrecken bei uns, hier in diesen Lang gebrauchen diese Worte Tag für Tag und kaum jemand denkt sich etwas dabei. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es der dunkle Lord trotzdem herausfindet. Momentan ist die Welt so in Ehrfurcht erstarrt, das nur noch Aufrührer diesen Namen in den Mund nehmen."

Feelicitas verfolgte entsetzt, wie in Evangelices Blick etwas missfälliges auftauchte. „Wie sich das anhört..." bemerkte Evangelice spitz: „Du bist dir schon darüber im klaren, Liebes, das die Welt ein wenig größer ist, als sein beängstigender Einfluss, oder? Und Auflehnung ist doch existentiell dafür, das ein Schreckensregime gestürzt werden kann."

„Vielleicht ist es für Unbeteiligte möglich nichts damit zu tun zu haben, für solche wie mich nicht. Selbst wenn ich mich in Tibet verstecken würde, es gäbe kein Entkommen." Sagte Feelicitas leise und zog es vor sich nicht weiter über ihr Weltbild zu äußern.

Ihre Freundin akzeptierte das Schweigen, doch nach zehn Minuten eröffnete sie das Verhör wieder: „Warum hast du noch mal deine Tochter irgendwo abgegeben?" versuchte Evangelice es erneut um sie abzulenken und nach einer Weile hatte sie von Feelicitas, wenn auch widerwillig, ihre komplizierte Beziehung mit Severus, Ulysses und ihrem Baby Perseus herausgekitzelt.

„Wie kann es sein, das du sie alle so sehr gemocht hast?" fragte Evangelice schließlich verwirrt und irgendwie klang es gequält: „Teilweise kanntest du sie doch erst ein paar Wochen." Feelicitas verwirrte die Frage unter den Umständen selber etwas und ausgerechnet von jemanden wie Evangelice, die sehr leicht innige Freundschaften schloss, hatte sie nicht so etwas geglaubt. Deshalb zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern: „Ich weiß es auch nicht Eva. Das muss wohl tief in mir stecken, ohne das ich viel dagegen tun kann. Immer wenn jemand neues in mein Leben tritt, denn ich gerne mag, dann denke ich: Das ist jemand! Ich hätte schon längst ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei bekommen, wenn ich nicht immer auf Gegenseitigkeit treffen würde. Zwar ist ein großer Teil davon immer geheuchelt gewesen, wie sich nachher herausgestellt hat, doch in einen Fall glaube ich nicht so richtig daran. Kein Mensch kann sich so verstellen. Wir wollen doch immer nur eines, nämlich geliebt werden und lieben dürfen ohne abgewiesen zu werden."

Evangelice nickte bedeutungsschwer: „Da hast du Recht. Selbst Dr. Beauchamps Neuentdeckung, dieser kleine Schreihals ist nur darauf aus. Sie hat schon drei Schwestern und andere Kinder ins Krankenhaus gebracht und doch ist sie nichts anderes als ein süßes kleines Kind das Liebe will."

Feelicitas erstarrte und schaute ihre Freundin entgeistert an: „Dr. Beauchamps Neuentdeckung? Ich verstehe nicht so ganz, ich denke er machte das schon lange nicht mehr."

„Eigentlich macht er es nicht mehr. Der kleine Schreihals ist auch nicht so wie wir, aber sie bringt schon so einige Probleme mit sich. Sie ist jetzt Neun, oder so und verhält sich immer noch wie ein Kleinkind und will sich bedienen lassen, ansonsten sperrt sie sich im Badezimmer ein und droht damit sich die schlimmsten Sachen anzutun. Ich glaube Dr. Beauchamp hat sie nur genommen, weil es im Haus keine Schlüssel für die Badezimmer gibt."

Feelicitas war immer noch etwas irritiert. Evangelice hatte manchmal eine komische Art sich Dinge zu erklären. Also ließ Feelicitas das Thema einfach fallen: „Armes Mädchen." Sagte sie abwesend: „Aber zurück zu unseren eigentlichen Thema, in jeden netten Mann die Liebe fürs Leben zu vermuten, liegt mir fern. Ich glaube nicht daran, das ich nur für einen einzigen geschaffen bin und niemand anderes mir das Wasser reichen kann. Aber ich mache mir schon Sorgen, das ich Severus nur so mag, weil er immer auf Distanz ist. Was man nicht erringen kann, begehrt man ja immer am meisten." Hilflos sah Feelicitas ihre Freundin an und erinnerte sich an den Brief, den sie noch abschicken wollte. „Ich war glaube ich war zu oft einsam. Adelaide war immer hin und hergerissen zwischen mir und Louis und ich konnte mir nie sicher sein, ob sie mich nicht im nächsten Moment fallen lassen würde. Sie sah in mir immer einen Engel und eine Heilige und ich dachte mir immer, wenn sie mich mit klaren Augen betrachtet hätte, hätte sie mich nicht mehr liebgehabt. Also fand ich nicht, das es echte Liebe war und ich konnte mich nicht sehr geborgen fühlen. Und dann als ich zwölf war, tauchte auf einmal dieser Mann auf über den ich dir schon einmal erzählt habe."

Evangelice drückte ihre Hand fester: „Viel hast du nie gesagt. Aber ich bin auch kein Kind mehr und weiß, das Babys nicht vom Himmel fallen oder im Katalog zu bestellen sind. Vielleicht würde es dir gut tun mir zu sagen was wirklich geschah, dann kann ich dir auch helfen."

„Ich war Zwölf und er Mitte Zwanzig, das sagt doch alles." Feelicitas viel auf, das sie noch nie jemand gesagt hatte, was genau geschehen war. Nicht Maman, nicht den Doktor und auch nicht Severus.

„Na ja, heute kann ich sagen, er benahm sich nicht entsprechend seines Alters. Aber als Kind weiß man das noch nicht und seine Aufmerksamkeit hat mir imponiert. Charybdis hatte gerade fertig studiert und wartete darauf beim Semesterbeginn eine Stelle in einer Uni anzunehmen. Ich kam mir so erwachsen vor, wenn er bei mir war. Du weißt ja, ich sah nicht viel anders aus als heute und dachte er würde mich für viel älter halten als ich bin. Aber natürlich hatte er von Anfang an gewusst, was er tat. Erst trafen wir uns auf den Weg zur Schule, dann gingen wir Nachmittags spazieren und kurz darauf, schwammen wir zusammen im See. Es war ein tolles Spiel. Es war spannend und verboten und je öfter er sogar vor unseren Gartenzaun auftauchte und ich ihn verscheuchte, desto mehr Spaß machte es. Das erste Mal, das er klar stellte was er wirklich wollte und mich im Wasser festhielt und abknutschte, hatte ich keine Ahnung, warum er das machte und geriet in Panik und wäre fast ertrunken. Maman hatte vergessen mir zu sagen woher die kleinen Babys kamen. Er zog mich natürlich aus dem Wasser und während ich noch hustend in der Uferböschung lag, fing er an sich an mir zu reiben. Ich dachte ich sterbe und wollte ihn loswerden, aber er ließ nicht von mir ab. Plötzlich fing er an von Liebe zu reden und tat so, als ob er Angst gehabt hätte mich zu verlieren, während er sich an mich ranmachte. Ich war so geschockt, ich riss mich los und lief nach hause. In der folgenden Woche blieb er verschwunden und ich vergaß den Zwischenfall am See und vermisste seine Anwesendheit und die vielen Dinge, die er angeblich selber erlebt hatte und über die er immer redete. Und als ich ihn dann wieder sah, behandelte er mich wie Luft. Er meinte er wäre gelangweilt von mir und das hat mich so verletzt, das ich alle Vorsicht vergaß und ihn schließlich sogar mit nach Hause genommen habe, wenn Maman einkaufen war. Das gab ihm natürlich die Möglichkeit mich zu erpressen. Er sagte, er würde früher abreisen müssen und wir würden uns vor dem nächsten Jahr nicht wieder sehen. Ich hatte so eine Angst ihn zu verlieren, das ich mich schließlich von ihm überzeugen ließ, das man halt gewisse Dinge macht, um sich zu verabschieden. Als er mich in unseren Wohnzimmer auf seinen Schoß zog und ausnutzte, hielt ich still und war froh, als es vorbei war und dachte es sei alles." Sie hielt kurz inne, als Evangelice ihr tröstend über die Haare strich.

„Natürlich war das erst der Anfang. In der Nacht darauf warf er mit Steinchen an mein Fenster und ich schlich hinaus in den Garten. Er erzählte mir, das er jetzt doch nicht gehen müsse und ich dumme Kuh freute mich sogar darüber und fiel ihm um den Hals. Hätte ich doch so getan, als wäre es mir egal, dann hätte er sich weiter bemühen müssen. Aber so löste er sich von mir und fing wieder davon an, das er trotzdem weg wollte, weil die Umgebung so langweilig war. Ich sah nicht, das alles inszeniert war, sondern lief in die Falle. Er hatte mir ja gezeigt, was ihm diese Gedanken zerstreuen konnte und ich schaffte es ihn in den nächsten Wochen immer wieder davon abzubringen weggehen zu wollen. Wir hatten sieben mal Geschlechtsverkehr in dieser Zeit und obwohl ich es jedes Mal eingeleitet habe, fühlte ich mich immer miserabler. Ich weiß gar nicht warum ich so lange durchhielt, ohne zu merken, das unsere Beziehung ziemlich leer war. Er erzählte immer nur über sich und obwohl es irgendwann langweilig wurde störte ich mich nicht daran. Was hätte ich ihm mit Zwölf schon erzählen können, also begnügte ich mich mit Taten.

Er verließ mich an dem Tag, an dem ich anfing zu kotzen. Für mich war es eine Magenverstimmung, für ihn die Bestätigung. Er versprach mir viele Briefe und einen Besuch in den nächsten Ferien, doch nichts davon wurde wahr. Erst als er weg war, viel mir auf, dass er nie auch nur mit einen Wort erwähnt hatte, wo er wohnte oder arbeitete. Und ich hatte vor blinder Verliebtheit nie gefragt.

Ich habe dir ja schon einmal erzählt, wie wenig sich alle außer mir gefreut haben, über Letizia. Nur ich glaubte noch daran, das er eines Tages wieder auftauchen würde und alles gut werden konnte. Immerhin sollte ich recht haben, das er wiederkam. Nur leider nahm er Letizia mit und hinterließ mir nur den Scherbenhaufen."

„Und dann haben wir uns kennen gelernt." Bemerkte Evangelice sanft und blickte Feelicitas sehr offen an, was diese etwas verwirrte.

„Das ist lange her. Jetzt bin ich Mutter von drei Kindern, die ich jeweils von einen anderen bekommen habe und weiß rein gar nichts über meine Beziehungen. Das zeugt nicht gerade von viel Lebenserfahrungen. Und dann frage ich ausgerechnet dich, die über einer solchen Art von Liebe steht. Und so wie ich dich kenne und schätze, weißt du mehr über mich, als ich selber."

Evangelice schaute in ihre Richtung und lächelte: „Wer sagt, das ich noch nie mit jemanden Liebe gemacht habe?"

„Ähm, aber... wie hast du denn?" stieß Feelicitas geschockt heraus und Evangelice wurde ziemlich rot unter ihren blassen Narben: „Na ja, wir hatten vor einen Jahr mal einen netten Praktikanten, der ziemlich unanständig war. Als er von uns ging, war alles was über Sechszehn war defloriert. Ja, und das war ja nur ich..."

Evangelice sagte das mit so einer Selbstverständlichkeit, das Feelicitas nicht wusste, wie sie reagieren sollte: „Du sagst er war nett, blieb er das auch als ihr zusammen wart?" fragte sie zögernd und vermutete das schlimmste, doch Evangelice lachte nur: „Feelicitas, ich hätte nur schreien müssen und das ganze Haus wäre zusammengelaufen und hätte ihn gelyncht. Aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist, das jede, denen er noch seine Gunst schenkt, ihm mit Liebe hätte überschütten wollen. Und wenn man mal nur von mir ausgeht, dann war es das Beste was ich machen konnte, obwohl ich erst nicht so überzeugt war. Mein Leben lang höre ich immer nur, das ich hässlich und deformiert wäre, aber er hatte die Gabe mich mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Und er hat mir ganz genau erklärt warum meine Schönheit nichts mit äußerlichen Dingen zu tun hatte. Lieben bedeutet nicht, sich gegenseitig anzuschauen, sondern zusammen in die gleiche Richtung zu schauen. Das können nicht viele, aber du hast immer dazugehört." Evangelice verstummte und seufzte tief: „Ich glaube, ich mache mir nicht viel aus Männern, aber an meinen Gefühlen für diesen Mann ändert sich rein gar nichts, ob er nun von selbst auf die Idee gekommen ist mich aufzumuntern, oder ob Dr. Beauchamp irgendwas damit zu tun hatte um mich von meinen unnormalen Tendenzen zu bekehren."

Feelicitas blieb der Mund offen stehen: „Du meinst er hat das organisiert?"

„Weiß nicht, aber möglich wäre es. Aber es ist nicht schlimm. Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig. Wir sind gewillt zu lieben, nur weil wir uns davon versprechen, das wir dann selber weniger für unsere Art gehasst werden."

Feelicitas musste schnaufen: „Wer hat dir denn so was erzählt? Das hört sich an, als käme es direkt von Dr. Beauchamp." Fragte sie leicht unwirsch und Evangelice wurde ernster: „Und wenn? Ich lebe hier noch länger, als ich mich erinnern kann. Irgendwer muss meine Entwicklung doch geprägt haben. Warum sollte ich nicht manchmal der gleichen Meinung wie der Mann sein, der meiner Vorstellung eines Vater ziemlich nahe kommt?" Evangelices Ton war leicht beleidigt und Feelicitas musste eine bissige Antwort unterdrücken. Sie mochte Dr. Beauchamp nicht, aber deswegen musste sie das ja nicht von Evangelice verlangen. Der Mann war tot, man konnte nichts mehr daran ändern.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen." Sagte sie einlenkend.

„Das kannst du auch gar nicht." beharrte Evangelice und streckte sich, das ihr die verspannten Halswirbel knackten. Es tat so gut mit Evangelice zu reden und die Schrecken des letzten Tages erschienen ihr momentan sehr fern. „Willst du zurück nach Hause, Eva?" fragte Feelicitas besorgt, doch ihre Freundin schüttelte entschieden ihren Kopf, was auch wieder ein beunruhigendes Knacken hervorrief: „Das ist nicht mehr ein Zuhause. Dr. Beauchamp hat mir falsche Zeugnisse ausgestellt, die mich dazu befähigen ein Studium anzufangen. Aber ich weiß nicht so recht, wie ich weitermachen will... Lass uns weiterplaudern. Ich sag dir schon, wenn ich nicht mehr kann."

Wenn sie das sagte, also überlegte Feelicitas, wo sie stehen geblieben waren: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich immer richtig geliebt habe. Mir wurde meistens die Möglichkeit nicht dazu gegeben. Charybdis verschwand, nachdem er mich geschwängert hatte, das kühlte meine Gefühle natürlich ziemlich ab. Und er kam erst wieder um mir zusammen mit seinen Freunden, Letizia aus den Armen zu reißen und zu entführen. Danach konnte ich rein gar nichts mehr empfinden und habe mich total verraten gefühlt. Dann ist mir das Messer ausgerutscht und ich kam her. Severus hat mich von vorne hinein nicht vor falsche Tatsachen gestellt, so das ich gar nicht erst enttäuscht sein konnte. Sirius ist so leichtlebig er war einfach gestorben und Ulysses war nur eine charmante Luftblase. Es ist schon komisch, das Männer, die mir direkt das Gefühl gaben mich auch zu lieben, längerfristig keine Chancen haben. Und ausgerechnet meinen Mann, dessen Herz keiner mehr erweichen kann, dem gehört neben meinen Kindern, eines der größten Stück von meinen Herzen."

„Severus ist ein netter Mensch, er hat sich zwar erschrocken, bei meinen Anblick, aber ich konnte nicht feststellen, das er mich verachtete oder widernatürlich fand. Er war sogar sehr höflich zu mir." Eigentlich konnte Feelicitas ihr das nicht glauben, aber vielleicht gab es ja wirklich noch Momente, wo das Leid der Welt ihn noch rührte.

„Eva, meinst du eigentlich, mit mir stimmt etwas nicht? Ich meine, wenn ich ein intaktes Familienleben gehabt hätte, würde ich mich dann immer an Männer binden, die um einiges älter sind als ich? Ich meine Ulysses, ist grob betrachtet 30 Jahre älter und hat eine Tochter, die nur zwei Jahre jünger ist. Und doch habe ich nicht einmal erwogen, ihn während unserer Zeit als Vaterfigur zu sehen."

„Als jemand, der alle Psychologiefachbücher, in diesen Haus so oft gelesen hat, das ich sie fast auswendig kann, muss ich dir widersprechen. Deine Vorlieben lassen zwar auf ein enormes Sicherheitsbedürfnis schließen, aber wir wissen doch, das du das nur als doppelten Boden brauchst. Die Männer, die du erwählst, stehen zwar mitten im Leben, haben aber auch immer etwas verlorenes an sich und deswegen wollen sie dich auch. Du bist manchmal sehr warmherzig und liebenswert und das bringt jeden Eisberg früher oder später zum antauen. Aber du führst nie, sondern rennst immer hinterher. Ich habe mir das immer so erklärt, das dir in deiner frühkindlichen Phase zu viele Freiheiten gelassen wurden."

Feelicitas musste losprusten: „Eva, du hörst dich an wie eine Psychologin."

„Habe ich dir eigentlich gesagt, das Dr. Beauchamp mich immer als seine Assistentin bezeichnete?" fragte Evangelice mit einen Lächeln zurück.

„Darüber sollte er sich auch klar gewesen sein, du hast den Laden überhaupt am Laufen behalten und warst sein bester Fall. Er schuldete dir mehr als einen anständigen Beruf, damit du im Zuge der Kürzungen im Gesundheitssektor nicht irgendwann in der Verwahrlosung landest, sondern versorgt bist. Aber ich habe dich um deinen freundschaftlichen Rat gebeten und nicht um eine Diagnose – obwohl, du könntest recht haben, ich bin antiautoritär erzogen worden, sagt man und meine Mutter soll sehr leichtlebig, beliebt und begehrt gewesen sein."

Evangelice nickte: „Freiheiten gelassen zu bekommen ist wunderbar um Selbstbewusstsein zu entwickeln, aber deine Eltern haben schon noch auf dich geachtet und dir Grenzen gesetzt, die du aber nicht merken konntest. Aber sie waren da, und als sie dann gestorben sind, ist dieses unsichtbare Sicherheitsnetz gerissen und seitdem fühlst du dich hilflos."

„Vielleicht hast du recht." Seufzte Feelicitas und beschloss nach einen Moment sich Evangelice anzuvertrauen und zeigte ihr den Brief für Severus. Als Evangelice ihn nur kurz überflogen hatte, erschien Feelicitas das als Desinteresse, bis ihr einfiel, das Evangelice wohl nicht sehr vertraut mit dem lesen war.

„Severus und meine Beziehung ist ein auf und ab, aber ich kann ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen. Als er mich in unseren Haus verließ, da hat er sich für die Situation angemessen verhalten, als er mich nach dem Treffen mit dem dunklen Lord wiedersah, da war er für seine Verhältnisse extrem einfühlsam, aber seitdem drängt er mich wieder zurück und gibt mir das Gefühl Schuld zu haben, nur weil ich diese Zurückweisung nicht tolerieren will und mehr von ihm verlangt habe." bemerkte Feelicitas niedergeschlagen und Evangelice stieg ein Lächeln ins Gesicht: „Gut, das du dich an mich wendest, wo ich doch das halbe Psychologiestudium autodidaktisch absolviert habe. Ich bin natürlich keine Expertin in Ehekrisen, aber nach allem was du mir erzählt hast, war am Anfang zwischen euch nichts, als körperlicher Kontakt. Eure Beziehung begann physisch und brach wieder ab. Sobald deine Schwangerschaft eintrat, gingt ihr wieder eine Beziehung ein, und diese hatte rein mentale Züge. Du hast ihn um Hilfe ersucht und er gab sie dir. Und dann, als er seine Pflicht getan hatte, war er wieder weg und überließ dich Anderen. Das Dritte Mal als ihr wieder in Beziehung kamt, seid ihr die Ehe eingegangen. Erst dann habt ihr euch richtig miteinander auseinander setzen müssen. Ihr habt euch zusammentun müssen um existieren zu können und den Aspekt der gleichen Einstellung genutzt."

„Du meinst, wir haben uns aus Zwang angepasst?" fragte Feelicitas irritiert nach und ihre Freundin grinste immer noch selbstgefällig.

„Würde ich sagen. Selbst wenn ihr beide euch richtig hassen würdet, wäre das so gelaufen. Ihr brauchtet mentale Übereinstimmungen und Zusammenhalt. Du empfindest mittlerweile sehr viel für ihn und die kaum vorhandene emotionale Ebene euer Beziehung ist für dich gewollt geworden, aber eine freie Entscheidung war das nicht. Eure Wahrnehmung richtete sich notwendigerweise immer mehr auf die gleichen Dinge. Dieser böse Zauberer, das Wohlbehalten eurer Tochter und das ihr mit dem jeweils Anderen auskamt. Der über Wochen hinweg andauernde räumliche Abstand zu deinen Mann ist dabei nicht von Belang und änderte nichts an euren Zielen, aber es erzeugte bei dir Sehnsucht nach gefühlsbetonter Zuwendung. Ich kenne ihn nicht wirklich, aber ich schätze ihn als jemanden ein, der es gesehen hat, aber aufgrund der Situation entschied, das es keinen Unterschied mehr machte ob er es richtig stellte oder nicht. Deswegen kam er und hat sich verabschiedet, bevor ihr euch getrennt habt."

„Und dann brach unsere Beziehung wieder und als wir uns wiedersahen und er noch eine Chance bekam mehr für unsere gemeinsame Sache zu tun, da war es bei ihm nicht gefühlsgeleitet, wogegen ich begann mir sogar schon ein ausgewogenes Eheleben vorzustellen." Langsam begann Feelicitas zu verstehen, welchen Fehler sie gemacht hatte.

„Du hast es erkannt." Pflichtete Evangelice ihr bei: „Alles was du dir mühsam in vielen kleinen Worten und Taten verdienen konntest, hast du dadurch belastet, das du ihn aus heiteren Himmel ins Bett zwangst. Solange du ihn nicht an den Bettrahmen gefesselt und unter Drogen gesetzt haben solltest, glaube ich nicht, das Sex ihm wirklich zuwider ist. Doch an der Tiefe euer Beziehung kannst du damit nichts verändern und das sollte dir durch sein Verhalten klar geworden sein. Bis jetzt war sie platonisch und musst du einen anderen Weg gehen um mehr zu bekommen. Wenn ich es so offen sagen darf, wenn das Vorspiel unterbrochen wurde, kann man nicht an selber Stelle ansetzten, sondern muss wieder von vorne anfangen. Ihm zu sagen, das du ihn liebst solltest du also erst einmal sparsam einsetzen und stattdessen anderweitig auf ihn eingehen. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst wissen was du tun musst."

Feelicitas starrte auf den Brief in Evangelices Händen. „Meinst du, ich sollte ihn trotzdem abschicken?"

„Wenn du das brauchst, ja. Aber mach dich in Zukunft ein wenig rar, dann kannst du erst merken, wie viel Nähe er selber eingeht."

Feelicitas überlegte einen Moment, ehe sie den Kopf schüttelte: „Weißt du, manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ich kenne Severus wirklich nicht sehr gut und es ist gleich was ich sage oder tue, er blockt es ab. Zumindest gibt er den Anschein, unbeeindruckt zu bleiben und das wirft alles, was ich vermutet habe über den Haufen."

„Wir hatten nur einmal kurz die Ehre, also musst du mir schon sagen, was du vermutet hast." Erwiderte Evangelice geduldig.

„Du müsstest ihn schon länger beobachten, ehe du verstehst was ich meine. Kurz gesagt, kann er ein perfides Scheusal sein, dem es nach Anerkennung verlangt, die er nicht bekommen kann."

„Das sollte er doch von dir erhalten können." wandte Evangelice ein, doch Feelicitas verneinte wieder: „Das ist es ja. Ob ich es ernst meine oder ihn aufziehe, es interessiert ihn nicht wirklich was ich sage. Charybdis zum Beispiel war sehr empfänglich für Lob, aber Severus will noch etwas anderes. Ich kann akzeptieren, das er nicht jedes meiner Worte ernst nehmen kann, aber ehrliche Zuneigung kann doch nicht so abstoßend sein."

Evangelice schien etwas einwenden zu wollen, das ihr unangenehm war und es erweckte Feelicitas Argwohn.

„Ist er eigentlich treu?" wagte Evangelice sich dann doch vor und Feelicitas vergrub den Kopf zwischen den Knien und es dauerte ehe sie sich zu einer Antwort durchrang und mit roten Wangen aufschaute: „Nein er ist mir nicht wirklich treu. Das ist er nie gewesen." Erwiderte sie zaghaft und beeilte sich hinzuzufügen: „Es hat nichts mit Sex zu tun, nicht das du meinst das ich das andeuten will, schließlich bin ich in der Hinsicht die Schlimmere. Er hat wohl Erfahrung, aber man merkt, er legt nicht viel Wert drauf. Ich werde nicht gerade viel Konkurrenz haben, von der er bekommt was er will, schließlich ist er ein gesuchter Mörder. Aber trotzdem ist er nicht gerade...ähm... zutraulich und das muss einen Grund haben."

Sie schwiegen einen Moment, ehe Evangelice sich plötzlich erhob und den Brief zurückreichte. „Vielleicht ist das der Schlüssel zum Erfolg, oder der Grund ihn los zu lassen." Riet ihre Freundin ihr sanft, aber sie hörte sich etwas zu zerstreut an und ihre Miene wurde plötzlich immer alarmierter: „Jemand kommt."

Feelicitas fuhr auf und schaute sich in der Dämmerung um. Es war niemand auf dem Rasen zu sehen. Sie standen auf und suchten hinter dem Haus, fanden aber nichts. Als sie auf der anderen Seite wiederkamen, traf beide Frauen fast der Schlag. Vor der Treppe zur Eingangstüre, auf der sie eben noch gesessen hatten standen zwei weibliche Gestalten.

Die eine schien gerade mit großer Unsicherheit zu erwägen, ob sie das Haus betreten sollte und die Andere trug in ihren Armen den leblosen Maurice. Doch was ihren Blick wirklich anzog, waren die kleinen Flügelchen am Rücken der Frau. Evangelice zog Feelicitas geistesgegenwärtig zurück hinter einen Busch und beide starrten auf die komischen Kreaturen.

„Leelyfaire, ich glaube dieser Kasten ist leer." Sagte die an der Türe leise in gut zu verstehenden Französisch. Es war schwer zu sagen, wie alt sie sein mochte. Die Andere, die Maurice trug, trat einen Schritt näher. Feelicitas fiel auf, wie klein sie war.

„Geh lieber nicht rein, Meraides. Lass uns das Menschenkind loswerden und dann verschwinden wir wieder. Áine und Padourii werden sowieso verärgert sein. Wir sollten sie nicht reizen." Meraides hörte nicht auf ihre Gefährtin und stieß vorsichtig die Türe etwas weiter auf. Im Licht des Flurs enthüllte sich, das sie ziemlich orange krause Haare hatte und sehr bleich war. Sie erinnerte Feelicitas an jemanden.

„Lass die alten Schnepfen doch meckern, von wegen entweihter Boden und so. Es steht doch außer Frage, das Kind einfach auszusetzen. Du kannst ja verschwinden, aber ich gehe nicht ohne den Kleinen in Sicherheit zu wissen." Fauchte Meraides und Leelyfaires verkümmerte Flügelchen, begannen zu schwingen. „Gib mir erst den Schlüssel, bevor du da rein gehst. Nachher geschieht dir etwas und der Schlüssel ist wieder weg." Verlangte sie aufgebracht und Maurice in ihren Armen schien aufzuwachen und begann zu strampeln. Feelicitas tauchte einen kurzen Blick mit Evangelice und diese ließ sie los. Sogleich richtete Feelicitas ihren Zauberstab auf Meraides und hetzte ihr einen Stupor auf. Ein Aufschrei und ein aufschlagendes Geräusch trieb Feelicitas aus ihrer Deckung. Meraides lag auf dem Boden und Maurice hatte sich von Leelyfaire befreit und beide starrten erschrocken auf Feelicitas. Maurice fasste sich unheimlich schnell und rannte auf sie zu, ohne das Leelyfaire ihn noch einmal anrührte. Der kleine Junge hängte sich an ihren Umhang und Feelicitas blieb notgedrungen stehen: „Wer seid ihr?" fragte sie Leelyfaire, doch diese ignorierte sie und sank neben Meraides leblosen Körper nieder. Erst als Feelicitas näher kam, blickte die Frau wieder auf: „Bitte löse den Fluch, wir wollen dir nichts böses Zauberin.", bat sie unterwürfig, doch Feelicitas entging nicht das es nur sehr widerwillig war. Sie blickte von Leelyfaire zu Meraides und zurück. Leelyfaire hatte braune Haare, die sie durch einen Haarreifen zurückgehalten trug. Sie hatte eindeutig so etwas wie Fühler auf den Kopf und war ein wenig bläulich. Beide hatten nackte Füße und trugen einfache Sommerkleider aus dünnen Stoff. Und dann wusste Feelicitas plötzlich an wen sie die Beiden erinnerten. Sie löste den Stuporzauber und Meraides erwachte wieder zum Leben und drängte sich nach einen kurzen Orientierungsblick unsicher an ihre ältere Gefährtin. Feelicitas wandte sich wieder an Leelyfaire: „Bist du Synaile Lefays Tante?"

Ob es Überraschung oder Abscheu war, in Leelyfaires Gesicht mischten sich die Gefühle und ihre Flügelchen begannen stärker zu beben, doch es war Meraides, die antwortete: „Ja, das ist sie. Synaile ist meine Schwester. Bist du ihre Tochter?" fragte sie und erhob sich hoffnungsvoll. Feelicitas wendete den Zauberstab nicht ab. „Ich bin ihre Enkelin.", erwiderte sie knapp und Meraides blieb, stehen wo sie war: „Ja, natürlich. Die Zeit vergeht hier anders, als bei uns. Wie heißt du?"

Feelicitas nannte ihren Namen und Leelyfaire gab einen nicht gerade vielversprechenden Laut von sich, doch Meraides trat nach hinten aus und traf sie unsanft in die Rippen, ehe sie Feelicitas freundlich anlächelte. „Hör nicht auf meine Tante. Sie ist alt und stur. Sag, wie geht es meiner armen Schwester und dem Rest, Feelicitas? Und kannst du uns erklären, was du hier machst?"

„Eigentlich müsste ich euch das fragen." Feelicitas beobachtete, wie ihre neugefundene Großtante begann ihre Zuversicht zu verlieren und nach einen kurzen Rückblick zu Leelyfaire, die trotzig nickte, schließlich etwas aus einer Tasche in ihren Kleid herauszog. Es war ein Fächer aus rötlichorangen Federn, der ein wenig angestaubt wirkte und nach Phönix schrie. Meraides streckte ihn ihr entgegen: „Der Junge, den du wohl kennst kam mit dem Schlüssel in unsere Siedlung. Wir wollten ihn nur nach hause bringen." Beteuerte sie, doch Feelicitas rührte sich nicht: „Wo wohnt ihr denn?" fragte sie misstrauisch und Leelyfaire fuhr hoch: „Sag der Zauberstabsträgerin kein Wort." wisperte sie Meraides zu, doch diese zuckte die Schultern. „Hat deine Großmutter dir das nie gesagt? Wir wohnen in der Bretagne im Wald von Brezilian."

Und was danach kam, konnte Feelicitas sich kaum merken. Meraides war sehr mitteilsam und versuchte zum Leidwesen ihrer Tante Leelyfaire mit allen möglichen Wissenslücken im schnellverfahren aufzuräumen. Es war plötzlich von Cousinen, Tanten, Schwestern und ein paar Kreaturen die Rede, die ihr rein gar nichts sagten. Die ganze Nacht redete Feelicitas mit ihrer Großtante und die Informationen überhäuften selbst Evangelices tadelloses Gedächtnis und diese holte sich Stift und Papier aus Feelicitas Tasche und begann die Familiengeschichte aufzuschreiben. Doch letztendlich verstand Feelicitas, dass das von allen Seiten so begehrte Muggelartefakt ein schlichter Portschlüssel in den magischen Teil des Brezilianwaldes war. Da wo die Lefays natürlich nicht gerne Fremde sahen, schon gar nicht wenn es Zauberer, Muggel oder Männer waren. Wenn man Leelyfaire sah, konnte man sich die volle Auswirkung von dieser Art des Rassismus gut vorstellen, schließlich wurde Synaile Lefay von ihrer Familie verstoßen nur weil sie die Welt außerhalb ihrer Familie mochte. Aber so wie es sich anhörte, war ebensoviel Blut von Zauberern in den Adern der Lefays, wie das von Veela und Muggeln und obwohl es Feelicitas verwirrte musste sie doch direkt an den fast gleichen Wahn mancher Zaubererfamilien denken. Trotzdem gab es immer mal unstandesgemäße Affären. Irgendeine von Leelyfaires Urgroßmüttern namens Ariadne hatte einen Zauberer namens Amores nicht nur Kinder geschenkt, sondern ihn auch noch geheiratet und die Geschichte wurde bis zum heutigen Tag als ein mahnendes Beispiel den Nachkommen erzählt. Feelicitas interessierte diese skandalöse Geschichte nicht weiter und so sprach sie ihre Großtante auf die de Fresys an und erfuhr, das Louis de Fresys Großvater vor vielen Jahren von einer Niniane Lefay regelrecht verehrt wurde, so das sie ihm nicht nur eine uneheliche Tochter namens Elanor schenkte, sondern auch einen verbotenen Portschlüssel, der genau zu der Heimat der Lefays führte um sie mal zu besuchen, wenn er in Probleme geriet. Die Lefays in Brezilian hatten einen riesigen Streit, weil ihr einzigster Portschlüssel, der durch den Zauberer Amores entstanden war, weg war und es eine große Gefahr bedeutete, wenn plötzlich irgendwelche Fremden bei ihnen auftauchen konnten. Ihre Magie war nicht die der Zauberer und dementsprechend konnten sie keine weiteren Schlüssel machen. Man stellte man Niniane unter Arrest, doch Zeit ihres Lebens erzählte sie nicht, wo der Schlüssel hingekommen war und betrat nie wieder die Muggelwelt. Jahrzehnte geschah nichts und als Maurice auftauchte, gerieten alle in Panik und nur der aufgeschlossenen Meraides und Ninianes Tochter Leelyfaire war es zu verdanken, das der Junge wieder nach hause gebracht wurde.

Feelicitas kam kaum hinterher, doch soweit sich ihr die Geschichte erschloss, kannte sie nur eine Elanor über die Großmutter Claire nie sehr glücklich war. Edward hatte wohl beide Geschenke Ninianes nicht gerade in Ehren gehalten. Er hatte seine uneheliche Tochter offensichtlich als Kind seiner Schwester großziehen lassen und so wie man munkelte hatte Laurent de Fresy, der Sohn Edwards, in seiner Jugend eine Vorliebe für seine 'Cousine' Elanor, bis diese nach der Geburt des gemeinsamen Sohnes Valence, außer Haus gejagt wurde und nicht wieder auftauchte. Auf das Wissen, das die Blutsbande noch dichter waren, hätte Feelicitas gerne verzichtet.

Und was den Portschlüssel anging, war es Edward wohl unwohl zumute. Er war schließlich gläubig und so verbuddelte er den Portschlüssel im Garten und hatte das Besuchsangebot Ninianes nie angenommen. Aber später erzählte er von seinen seltsamen Geschenk seiner Schwiegertochter Claire und diese erzählte es ihrer Schwiegertochter Adelaide, bis die Geschichte bei Feelicitas und Maurice ankam. Und Miriel Lefay hatte wahrscheinlich durch ihre Mutter Synaile einst davon gehört und ebenfalls danach gesucht um in den unsicheren Zeiten in den Wald von Brezilian zu entkommen.

„Die ganzen Bemühungen nur wegen einen einzigen Portus, das jemand auf einen alten Fächer gesprochen hat?" fragte Feelicitas schließlich um ihre Fassungslosigkeit auszudrücken. Meraides verzog keine Miene, doch Leelyfaire regte sich wieder auf: „Ein Stab und Sprüche alleine, machen die wahre Magie nicht aus, du hochmütiges Ding. Deine Freundin hat mehr davon in ihren Blut, als du jemals haben wirst."

Erstaunt blickte Feelicitas auf Evangelice herab, die sich über ihren Notizen vertieft hatte und nun aufsah. „Feelicitas, ich bin mit dir verwandt, aber das ist nicht das schlimmste..." Entkam es ihr erschrocken und sie reichte Feelicitas das Papier.

Feelicitas glaubte nicht, was sie sah, doch Evangelice konnte sich nicht irren und wenn da noch so viel Inzucht drin war. Nur leider war das nicht die einzige Enthüllung, die ihre Freundin entdeckt hatte. Ihr Blick blieb bei ihren eigenen Namen und dem des Erzeugers ihrer ersten Tochter hängen und dann fiel sie auch schon in Ohnmacht.

Ariadne Lefay Amores ?

8

88888888888888888888888888

8 8 8

??? -- Moiryne Lefay Àine Lefay Padourii Lefay

8

8888888888888888

8 8

(2s 7d) ??? -- Niniane Lefay -- Edward de Fresy …

8 8 8

88888888888888888888888888 8 8 ...

8 8 8 8 8 8

??? -- Alasca Lefay Leelyfaire Lefay (1s 2d) Elanor Lefay -- Laurent de Fresy Claire Fontaine

8 8 8

88888888888 … Frederike Couchon -- Valence Lefay Louis de Fresy Adelaide Boulé

8 8 8 8

??? -- Synaile Lefay Meraides Lefay -- … … **Evangelice Couchon** **Maurice de Fresy**

8 8 8

… Miriel Lefay Elijah Lefay -- Lissy Blackborn

8 8

**Feelicitas Lefay** -- **Charybdis Blackborn**

8

**Letizia Celeste Lefay**

Fortsetzung folgt...

Ihr könnt kein Latein? Ich auch nicht, also hoffe ich, das meine Konjunktionen nicht falsch sind

Cervia weiblicher Hirsch Severus (Komisch das Cervus/Hirsch Severus so ähnlich klingt...)

Corvia weiblicher Rabe Feelicitas

Sciuria weibliches Eichhörnchen Serena

Ich hoffe der Stammbaum wird halbwegs verständlich abgebildet...

Falls es manche noch nicht gemerkt haben sollte, ich liebe Ahnenforschung und obwohl es nicht so geplant war, haben sich meine persönlichen Erfahrungen in diese Geschichte übertragen und ziemlich ausgebreitet. Aber wenn JKR schon diesen riesigen Blackstammbaum veröffentlicht hat, den man mit eigenen Charakteren beliebig weiterführen kann, warum sollte man es dann nicht tun? Reinblütig wird man nur, wenn in der Verwandtschaft wenigstens vom Nachnamen her Canoncharaktere vorkommen und obwohl es klar ist, das jeder mehr über Severus lesen will, als über OCs, finde ich gehört es doch dazu. Irgendwann am Ende dieser Geschichte hänge ich wohl ein Extrakapitel mit dem ganzen Stammbaumsalat dran und falls Interesse besteht, erläutere ich auch näher warum ich es so gemacht habe.

Schon alleine wenn man einen Stammbaum nur bis zu den Großeltern aufschreibt, reicht die Breite einer DinA4 Seite nicht wirklich aus, aber ich glaube die Mühe lohnt sich trotzdem.

Nächstes Kapitel: Die edle Dame und ihr schwarzes Ross


	11. Die edle Dame und ihr schwarzes Ross

Fading Hope 

By Feelicitas Lefay

Kapitel 11 Die edle Dame und ihr schwarzes Ross 

Feelicitas wachte auf und merkte, das sie schon wieder mit dem Kopf auf Evangelices Oberschenkel lag und diese ihr durch die Haare strich. Langsam blickte sie sich um. Maurice klammerte sich nach wie vor wie ein kleines Äffchen an ihre Seite und gab keinen Laut von sich. Leelyfaire und Meraides waren weg. „Wo-?" fragte sie, doch Evangelice legte ihr einen Finger auf den Mund. „Sag nichts. Nachdem du weg warst, habe ich deinen Zauberstab genommen und die Beiden um diesen Portschlüssel erleichtert. Ich dachte mir, das sie ihren Weg auch ohne diese Hilfe zurückfinden können, im Gegenteil zu uns. Ich habe sie dann nach Hause geschickt und mit irgendwas gedroht. Ich weiß auch nicht was, aber es half." Evangelice lachte herzhaft: „Die hatten es ziemlich eilig wegzukommen und dachten wirklich, ich könnte was mit dem Zauberstab anfangen."

Feelicitas runzelte die Stirn, als der Wortschwall bei ihr angekommen war. „Und? Kannst du das?" fragte sie leise und ihre Freundin schüttelte den Kopf: „Das macht nichts. Ich war immer ganz zufrieden so wie ich bin. Wie deine Verwandten schon sagten, jeder hat seine eigene Art Zauber." Erwiderte sie ohne Bedauern.

„Und manche lassen sich zu oft bezaubern." Erwiderte Feelicitas leise und betrachtete den Fächer in Evangelices Händen. Ihr verschwundenes Baby...das Artefakt... ihre Ahnen... es hatte alles nicht nur für sie sehr viel Bedeutung gehabt, doch diese Spuren aufzudecken hatte zuviel gefordert. Für einen Moment fragte sie sich, ob es etwas hätte ändern können, wenn dieser dumme Fächer schon vor einen Jahrzehnt ihr beim Gartenumgraben in die Finger gekommen wäre, aber diese Gedanken brachten ihr Maman nicht wieder zurück.

„Was ist das nur für eine perfide Art Blutschande zu betreiben, indem man eine Zwölfjährige schwängert, nur damit es in der Familie bleibt?" fragte sie schlapp und Evangelice strich ihr verständnisvoll durch das Haar und meinte gutmütig: „Ich habe die Frauen danach gefragt, aber sie kannten ihn nicht. Elijah hat seiner Mutter Meraides nur einmal ein Foto geschickt, als Charybdis geboren wurde und das war das letzte Mal, das sie von dem Kind hörte. Sie glaubt nicht, das wir noch irgendwen finden können. Ihr Sohn Elijah ist mittlerweile an einer Krankheit verstorben und Lissy Blackborn ist weggezogen und keiner weiß wo sie ist. Dieser Charybdis hat also genauso wenig wie wir die Chance gehabt, unsere Heimat zu sehen."

Feelicitas schnaufte: „Meine Heimat ist nicht dieser komische Wald und wird es nie werden. Und ich lege auch wenig Wert auf Inzucht mit einen entfernten Cousin. Himmel, unsere Großmütter waren mindestens Halbgeschwister."

„Besser, als wenn ihr selber Geschwister gewesen wärt. Es gibt Menschen, die hält selbst das nicht auf." wandte Evangelice ein: „Was ich aber eigentlich damit meinte ist, das diese Familie Blackborn in der normalen Welt leben muss und demnach irgendwo gemeldet sein sollte. Deine Großtante ist garantiert nicht auf die Idee gekommen, in einen Telefonverzeichnis nachzuschauen oder durch ein Einwohnermeldeamt etwas zu finden." Feelicitas löste sich von ihr und richtete sich hastig auf: „Im Moment dauert es zu lange und verursacht zuviel Aufsehen. Aber vielleicht gibt es noch einen anderen Weg. Ich muss zu meiner Großmutter. Vielleicht kann sie mir weiterhelfen oder weiß irgendwas, jetzt wo ich Namen habe." Dann erst viel ihr ein, das Synaile vielleicht ebenfalls verschwunden war: „Ich habe schon so lange nichts mehr von ihr gehört und sie antwortete nicht auf meine Briefe, vielleicht ist ihr auch was zugestoßen." Sagte sie plötzlich, doch Evangelice hielt sie am Arm fest, so das sie nicht aufstehen konnte: „Deine Eltern sind noch nicht einmal unter der Erde und dein Bruder scheint es noch gar nicht verstanden zu haben. Lass dir wenigstens soviel Zeit." Riet sie geduldig, doch Feelicitas musste vereinen: „Zeit habe ich nicht. Ich habe mich ohne Erlaubnis weggeschlichen. Vielleicht sind sie hinter mir her, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber der einzige Grund, das ich mich noch einmal in der Öffentlichkeit blicken kann, ist Serena. Ich muss schauen, das ich sie schnellstmöglich zu mir hole." Evangelice Blick verschleierte sich: „Dann lass mich mit dir kommen. Zu zweit schaffen wir mehr und ich will nicht alleine sein." Bat sie unruhig und Feelicitas blickte sie irritiert an: „Du kannst nicht mit."

„Warum nicht? Ich habe doch Magie, also kann ich doch auch deine Welt sehen. Glaub mir, das kann ich. Als ich noch ein klein war, habe ich ständig Dinge gesehen, die sonst keiner sah. Ich könnte dir helfen..." versicherte Feelicitas Freundin hastig. Feelicitas riss sich ohne zu antworten von ihr los, stand auf und nahm Maurice auf den Arm und ging ins Haus um ein paar von Maurice Sachen zu packen. Doch dann viel ihr etwas anderes ein und sie eilte in Louis Büro und hängte einen Ölschinken von der Wand ab, wo ein kleiner Tresor erschien. Ein kurzer Spruch und die Türe öffnete sich widerstandslos. Feelicitas wühlte kurz durch die Ansammlung von Dokumenten, ehe sie einige Bündel Geldscheine fand. Hinter ihr ächzte Evangelice auf: „Bist du wahnsinnig? Wenn etwas wertvolles fehlt, wird man uns nicht nur wegen Diebstahl verdächtigen. Außerdem warte ich auf eine Antwort." Feelicitas ignorierte sie weiterhin und zählte das Geld nach und erst nachdem sie es in ihrer Tasche verstaut hatte, wandte sie sich um: „Ist es Diebstahl wenn man sich sein eigenes Taschengeld einsteckt um für die nächsten Tage versorgt zu sein? Wann immer in all den Jahren, Louis unzufrieden war, hat er mein Taschengeld einbehalten und es unter dem Vorwand es für meine Aussteuer zu sparen in den Tresor gelegt, damit Maman nicht meckerte. Ich wusste nie wie viel es ist, aber ehrlich gesagt vor zwei Jahren war es mindestens noch doppelt soviel. Es sind nur ein paar Franc in kleinen Scheinen, viel zu wenig um dafür einen Mord zu begehen. Dieses Geld wird niemand vermissen, Eva. Außerdem hast du nichts damit zu tun, was ich tue." Erwiderte sie abweisend und wandte sich in Richtung Treppe um. Evangelice stürzte ihr nach einen kurzen Moment aufgebracht hinterher: „Ich will aber damit zu tun haben, Feelie."

Feelicitas ignorierte sie und Evangelice verlor zum ersten mal seit sie Kinder waren die Fassung: „Du denkst wirklich ich bin nutzlos." Schrie sie ihr hinterher, während Feelicitas unbeirrt durch das Haus ging. Maurice klammerte sich enger an sie und bevor er noch unruhiger werden konnte, wandte sie sich doch wieder Evangelice zu: „Nein, das denke ich nicht. Beruhige dich bitte, Maurice hat heute schon viel durchmachen müssen. Ich habe wirklich besseres zu tun, als auch noch auf dich zu achten, nur weil du Abenteuer suchst. Das ist nicht deine Welt, Eva. Du weißt nicht was los ist, du kennst doch gar nichts anderes, als das hier." Versuchte sie ihre Freundin zu beruhigen, doch Evangelice wurde nur noch verzweifelter: „Es ist mir egal in welche Gefahr ich mich begebe. Ich werde wissen, wann ich mich raushalten muss." Stieß sie trotzig hervor, doch Feelicitas funkelte sie an: „Du gefährdest nicht nur dich, sondern auch uns. Deine Eltern sind Muggel und selbst wenn dein leiblicher Vater zu den magischen Mischwesen gehört, dann bist du in dieser Welt nicht mehr wert als Dreck. Es reicht nicht magisch zu sein, zumindest einer deiner Eltern müsste schon einen Zauberstab getragen haben, ehe du überhaupt geduldet wirst. Sie werden dich auf offener Straße hinrichten und jeder der dich unterstützt, ist ebenfalls Freiwild." Erklärte sie geduldig und Eva wurde etwas ruhiger, doch hatte sie noch einiges zu sagen.

„Und was machst du dann mit deinen Bruder? Schmeißt du ihn in den Rinnstein, oder was?" versuchte sie zu provozieren, doch Feelicitas blockte es ab: „Ich werde einen Weg finden müssen, das zu verhindern, aber danke das du mich darauf hingewiesen hast, Eva." Bemerkte sie verletzt und schnappte sich ein paar Anziehsachen und stopfte sie zusammen mit Maurice Teddy in ihre Tasche, die sie vorher vergrößert hatte und dann wieder schrumpfte. Als sie sich wieder zu Evangelice umwandte, weinte diese: „Hast du dich wirklich so verändert, das du nicht mehr weißt wie es damals war, Feelie? Wir waren untrennbar. Manche von den Schwestern nannten uns nur die doppelten Licis. Wir brauchten niemanden. Nicht deine Eltern, noch Ärzte oder sonst irgendwen. Sie haben uns versucht zu hindern, aber wir haben trotzdem geschafft was wir wollten."

Feelicitas unterbrach sie: „Eva, es waren nur ein paar Wochen und wir waren Kinder, die man verrückt erklärt hat. Welche Wünsche haben wir geschafft zu erfüllen, wem haben wir es gezeigt? Deine Eltern haben sich nicht wieder blicken lassen und Letizia ist auch nicht zurückgekommen. Es stimmt nicht, das wir niemanden gebraucht hätten. Ich hätte meine richtigen Eltern immer gebraucht, doch sie konnten mir nicht helfen. Ich hatte Maman und meinen Ziehvater, doch das zählte für mich nicht und ich wollte immer nur weg und schadete ihnen die ganze Zeit. Was meinst du wohl, weswegen die beiden erst ein Kind bekamen, als ich schon groß war? Ich habe sie entzweit und davon abgehalten glücklich zu sein. Ob mit Magie oder auf natürlichen Wege. Wegen mir sind sie umgebracht wurden. Ich werde niemals wieder nach Hause kommen können um irgendwas wieder gut zu machen. Und Maurice wird sich später nicht einmal mehr an Adelaide erinnern können. Also erzähl mir nicht, das wir niemanden gebraucht hätten."

Evangelice hörte nicht auf zu weinen: „Du warst meine erste Freundin und ich würde für dich sterben. Als du im letzten Jahr zu mir kamst ist es mir klar geworden, was ich so lange vermisst hatte. Nur für dich habe ich mich operieren gelassen. Ich wollte schön und gesund sein und nicht länger das arme bemitleidenswerte Ding aus der Klapse. Ich wollte dir helfen und ich habe es nur für dich getan, denn ich liebe dich, Feelicitas."

Feelicitas starrte ihre Freundin an und konnte keine Worte finden, dabei war Evangelices Geständnis nur das letzte Puzzelteil der Antwort auf einige Fragen, die sie sich in den letzten Stunden mehrmals gestellt hatte, wenn Eva sie dauernd ansah, tätschelte und an sich drückte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Feelicitas es im Hinblick auf die gutgemeinte Eheberatung verstand und etwas richtiges zum sagen fand: „Ich mag dich auch sehr Eva. Das werde ich immer tun und Männer können unsere Freundschaft nicht stören. Ich mag dich nur leider so sehr, das ich es dir nicht antun kann dein Leben an mir auszurichten und vielleicht zu verlieren. Unser Weg ist nicht derselbe, verstehst du?" äußerte sie ruhig und suchte nach Vergebung in den Augen ihrer Freundin. Evangelice nickte nach einer Weile. Feelicitas nutzte die Gelegenheit und forderte den Fächer von ihr, den sie ohne Murren herausrückte, so das Feelicitas ihn mit spitzen Fingern ebenfalls in ihre Tasche steckte. Sie ließ Maurice wieder runter und dieser versteckte sich in ihren Umhang, während sie Evangelice mit beiden Armen umschlang und an sich drückte: „Du musst hier bleiben, Eva. Um zusammenzuhalten muss man nicht zusammen sein. Wenn du etwas für mich tun willst, brauche ich dich hier. Irgendwer muss für mich die Sache mit dem Nachlassverwalter klären, denn ich habe eigentlich keine Gelegenheit dafür. Machst du das für mich?" fragte sie leise und obwohl Evangelice immer noch verletzt war, nickte sie schließlich und rang sich zu einen Lächeln durch. Feelicitas gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss, ehe sie sich wieder von ihr löste und in ihrer Tasche kramte und nach einer Weile die Phiole mit dem Vielsafttrank hervorzog und Evangelice erklärte wie sie es anzuwenden hatte, wenn der Verwaltungskram erledigt werden musste. Dann riss sie sich ein paar Haare aus und übergab sie ihr ebenfalls.

Sie drückte Evangelice noch einmal und dann nahm sie Maurice wieder auf dem Arm und verließ das Haus, ohne den Abschied noch schwerer für Eva zu machen. Erst als sie schon kurz vor dem Apparieren stand, fiel ihr auf, das Evangelice plötzlich sehr schnell zu einsichtig gewesen war.

In Embrun landete Feelicitas trotz der zusätzlichen Last von Maurice direkt vor dem Haus ihrer Großmutter und dementsprechend groß war ihr Schock, als sie nur Zerstörung vorfand. Das Haus stand kaum noch auf seinen Steinen und war offensichtlich schon länger verlassen. Die Zauber, die es schützen sollte, waren verschwunden und das Haus war nur noch eine Ruine. Der Garten war abgebrannt und es gab keine Wand ohne Risse. Sie riskierte einen Lumos um sich näher umzuschauen. Die Mauern des Hauses waren mit Graffitis beschmiert und alles deutete darauf, das auch Muggel da gewesen waren. Sie stolperte über etwas und als sie sich runterbeugte, fand sie ein Holzbrett, auf das jemand mit roter Farbe geschrieben hatte: „Das Haus der Lefays ist hier, sagt Klee."

Feelicitas war in den Fideliuszauber eingeweiht, der ihre Großmutter seit Jahrzehnten vor der übrigen Bevölkerung schützte, Lemony, der verschwundene Zentaurenpferdethestralhybride war der Geheimnisverwahrer für die Evonshares gewesen und Klemencia Evonshare war wiederum für das Lefayhaus verantwortlich gewesen. So langsam bekam Feelicitas eine Ahnung, was geschehen sein musste und weswegen Lemony verschwunden war. Er hatte sie verraten und nun war jeder, der das Schild gelesen hatte, imstande das Haus zu sehen. Vorsichtig trat Feelicitas durch die abgerissene Eingangstüre und tastete sich mit Maurice im Anhang und einen schwachen Lumos durch den Flur. Es stank nach alten Urin und die Decke knarrte unheimlich. Noch bevor sie bis in das Wohnzimmer kam, hörte sie plötzlich ein Geräusch wie klirrendes Glas und aus einer dunklen Ecke schoss etwas mit einen lauten Knurren auf sie zu. Feelicitas erschrak sich so sehr über den Hund, das es ihr erst gar nicht einfiel ihn zu verzaubern. Im nächsten Moment stellte sich das als schlau heraus. Als sie den Hund anleuchtete, stellte sie fest, das er an einer Leine hing und am anderen Ende, ein zerlumpter Mann stand, der von ihren Licht geblendet, mit seiner freien Hand die Augen abschirmte und damit ein Messer enthüllte. Feelicitas wartete nicht lange, sondern riss Maurice in die Arme, machte kehrt und ergriff die Flucht vor dem Obdachlosen. Hass auf das Pferdegeschöpf ergriff Feelicitas, als sie sich draußen eine sichere Ecke gesucht hatte. Krampfhaft überlegte sie, was sie nun tun konnte und rief schließlich nach ihrer Hauselfe. Weirdy tauchte unversehens auf und Feelicitas befahl ihr wuterfüllt Lemony herzuschaffen, wenn nötig mit Gewalt. Einen Moment haderte sie noch ob sie sich nicht vielleicht irrte, doch immer mehr war sie davon überzeugt, das irgendwas überhaupt nicht stimmte. Das Haus musste schon seit Monaten zerstört gewesen sein und nicht erst seitdem Lemony aus Lerwick verschwunden war und Klee alleine und schutzlos zurückblieb. Und von ihrer Großmutter hatte sie auch sehr lange nichts mehr gehört. Vielleicht verfiel der Fidelius von alleine, wenn es niemanden gab, der beschützt werden musste. Es war ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen, das irgendwer den Schutz des Hauses brechen konnte. Aber da schien sie sich bitter getäuscht zu haben. Wenn Feelicitas eines nicht mochte, dann war es die Tatsache, das sich die Gesetze der Magie scheinbar wandeln ließen. Fast als hätte die Schöpfung auf halben Weg entschieden, doch etwas anderes zu erschaffen ohne das die Zauberer auch nur einen Bruchteil der Möglichkeiten anerkannten.

Erst am Morgen, tauchte Weirdy mit einen lauten Knall wieder auf, der von einen an Händen und Hufen gefesselte Lemony herrührte, der neben der kleinen Elfe schwer auf dem Boden aufkam und einen unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut ausstieß. Als Lemony Feelicitas erkannte, blickte er sich verwirrt um, bevor sich seine Züge aufhellten: „Feelicitas, wie schön dich heil und munter hier zu sehen."

„Spar dir das und erzähl mir lieber, was das hier zu bedeuten hat!" fauchte sie ihn an, doch er reagierte nicht furchtsam, sondern versuchte sich in eine bequemere Liegeposition zu bringen: „Du hast es also entdeckt. Sieht gut aus, oder? Was sagst du zu unserer großartigen Idee?" fragte er und neben einen leicht schmerzhaften Schnauben, klang Stolz in seiner Stimme mit. Feelicitas verstand erst gar nichts, doch trotzdem erlöste sie Lemony von seinen Fesseln, so das er wieder auf die Hufe kommen konnte.

„Wo ist Synaile?" fragte sie immer noch etwas misstrauisch, doch Lemony lächelte: „Komm mit mir, dann zeig ich es dir. Hier herumzulaufen könnte für späte Spaziergänger etwas verwirrend sein."

Feelicitas wusste auch nicht warum, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, das Lemony böses getan haben sollte. Weirdy, die mittlerweile sehr erschöpft schien schaffte es, sie zu viert an den Ort zu bringen, wo Synaile sein sollte und erbat sich dann schlafen zu dürfen, was Feelicitas ihr natürlich gestattete, so das sie bald mit Lemony und Maurice alleine in einer Art dunklen Stall stand. Lemony öffnete sich selber den Riegel der Box und deutete ihr mitzukommen. Sie liefen über einen dunklen Hof, bis zu einen Gebäude gegenüber und Lemony brachte sie bis in eine kleine Wohnung. Synaile Lefay saß auf einen Sofa, das Feelicitas als das aus ihrem Haus erkannte und las ein Buch. Als sich ihre Blickte trafen, sprang sie auf und schloss Feelicitas in die Arme. Das diese ihre Großmutter überhaupt erkannte, war nur den vertrauten fliederfarbenen Augen zu verdanken. Die lila Haare und die extrem flatterhaften Kleider die sie bisher so elfenhaft und fragil aussehen ließen, waren verschwunden und stattdessen trug ihre Großmutter eine braune Hochsteckfrisur und ein knielanges rosefarbenes Kostüm, das sie endlich ansatzweise so alt aussehen ließ, wie sie war. Sie wirkte viel erdgebundener und vermittelte Feelicitas zum ersten Mal das Gefühl von Geborgenheit in ihrer Gegenwart.

„Wer ist denn der Junge?" fragte Synaile erstaunt mit ihren sanften Klang, als sie sich wieder von ihrer Enkelin löste und betrachtete dabei den ängstlichen Maurice, als wäre er nur ein lästiges Insekt. Feelicitas hatte unwillkürlich das Gefühl ihre Großmutter anzufauchen, sie solle Maurice nicht erschrecken, doch das hätte die Lage nicht besser gemacht. Der Moment in dem sie sich total geborgen gefühlt hatte, war plötzlich weg und sie kam sich wieder so vor, als ob sie alleine im Regen stände. Also ließ Feelicitas sich erst mit Maurice auf das rose Sofa sinken und atmete tief durch, ehe sie Lemony und Synaile über ihre toten Zieheltern aufklärte.

Natürlich vergaß Synaile darüber ihre Abneigung gegen Maurice und wollte ihn sogar auf den Arm nehmen, doch Maurice schien entweder nachtragend oder schwer traumatisiert zu sein. Er quietschte nur und seine kleinen Fingerchen verkrampften sich in Feelicitas Kleidung, während er unter ihren Umhang zu verschwinden versuchte. Feelicitas bezweifelte, das Maurice in seinen Zustand Lemony bemerkt hatte und erkannte, das es wohl besser war, wenn der kleine Muggeljunge unter ihren Umhang versteckt bleiben würde. Sie brachte Synaile von Maurice ab, indem sie ihre Großmutter fragte, was überhaupt bei ihr los war in den letzten Monaten.

Es brauchte einige Erklärungen, ehe Feelicitas alles verstand. Synaile hatte vor Monaten schon die einsame Sicherheit ihres Hauses verlassen, weil sie einen netten Herrn kennen gelernt hatte, der sie zu sich in das Herrenhaus einlud, wo sie sich gerade befanden. Synaile tarnte sich seither als einfache Muggel und teilte mit ihren Freund, der Gärtner war, eine unkonventionelle Beziehung und hatte sich sogar in einer eigenen kleinen Wohnung auf dem Grundstück einquartiert. Der Hausherr war so gut wie nie da und sie hatte eine schöne Zeit, ohne sich einmal um ihr eigenes Haus und die Post zu kümmern, die sich mittlerweile stapelte. Als sie schließlich aus ihrer ersten Verliebtheit fiel und einen Brief nach Lerwick schickte in dem sie ihren derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort preisgab, hatte Lemony ihn abgefangen und beschlossen, sie besuchen zu gehen um sich selber zu versichern, das es allen gut ging. Sobald die Beiden magischen Mischwesen sich leibhaftig trafen, war es um sie geschehen. Synaile verdrehte Lemony so den Kopf, das dieser bei ihr blieb und nicht mehr nach hause fand. Synaile versteckte Lemony vor ihren Freund und so lebten sie ein paar Wochen ohne Sorgen, bis Liam Evonshare und sein Sohn Charley sie aufstöberten und die beiden Verliebten in die Realität zurückholten und vom Aufstieg des dunklen Lordes erzählten. Zusammen dachten sie sich den Plan aus, Synailes Haus zu verwüsten und durch das von Klee geschriebene Schild den Schutz des Fidelius nichtig zu machen, damit der dunkle Lord keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwenden musste, wegen Feelicitas hinter ihrer Großmutter hinterher zu spionieren oder Lemony zu verfolgen, den er für den Geheimnisverwahrer hielt. Ein Täuschungszauber, den Liam auf den Gärtner aussprach brachte zudem auch noch den Vorteil, das dieser Lemony nun als ganz normales Pferd wahrnahm und Lemony sich frei in Synailes Nähe bewegen konnte. Während Lemony und ihre Großmutter erzählten, hörte Feelicitas teilnahmslos zu. In ihr drehten sich so viele Gedanken und die ganze Geschichte machte es nicht gerade klarer. Sie war mittlerweile total müde und wünschte sich nur noch schlafen zu können. Sie bat Synaile, ob sie vielleicht eine Weile hier bleiben konnten und diese hatte nichts dagegen und trat sogar ihr Bett ab, damit Feelicitas und Maurice ihre Ruhe finden konnten.

Am Abend, als Feelicitas wieder erwachte, hatte sich Maurice während des Schlafens eingenässt. Feelicitas rutschte vorsichtig von ihm ab und reinigte ihn und das Bett per Zauberei, ohne das er aufwachte. Sie schaffte es gerade noch sich anzuziehen, doch noch bevor sie auf die Toilette gehen konnte, wachte Maurice auf und klammerte sich wieder an sie und wurde so panisch, das sie ihn schließlich mit sich ins Bad nahm um sich um ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse zu kümmern. Später stellte Synaile ihr ihren momentan Gärtnerfreund vor, der sich als sehr zuvorkommender älterer Herr entpuppte, der Synaile bereit war auf Händen zu tragen ohne Ansprüche zu stellen. Er tat Feelicitas etwas leid, denn alles was sie von ihrer Großmutter wusste, ließ sie daran zweifeln, das der schüchterne Mann auch nur irgendeine Chance gegen Lemonys Temperament hatte.

Genauso nebensächlich behandelte ihre Großmutter ihn auch und beachtete ihn kaum, ohne das er sich daran störte. Feelicitas ging den beiden aus dem Weg und kümmerte sich stattdessen lieber um Maurice, der immer noch kein Wort sprach und die meiste Zeit so leblos und versteckt wie möglich an ihren Kleidern hing, solange sie keine Anstalten machte wegzugehen. Es war fast so, als würde man eine Puppe waschen, anziehen oder füttern, nur das eine Puppe sich nicht so an ihr hätte festkrallen können. Danach gingen sie wieder zu Bett und Feelicitas las ihren Bruder aus den Kinderbuch vor, das sie zusammen mit einigen Anziehsachen eingepackt hatte, doch er lag genauso reglos neben ihr, wie vorher und so gab sie es nach einiger Zeit auf und löschte das Licht. Maurice schlief irgendwann ein, doch Feelicitas schaffte es nicht. Sie war noch nicht wieder richtig müde und Maurice Wärme an ihrer Seite verwirrte sie und wann immer sie in den Halbschlaf fiel, tauchten die Bilder von Perseus auf, so das sie wieder aufschreckte und doch nur Maurice neben sich erkannte. Er schien ebenfalls Alpträume zu haben und wimmerte und zitterte im Schlaf und Feelicitas kam es so vor, als ob sie dem Kind stundenlang beruhigend über den Rücken strich, damit seine Träume für wenige Minuten verebbten um danach wieder von vorne zu beginnen.

Am Morgen sprach Synaile Lefay, die den Gärtner nicht ganz missachten konnte, kaum mit Feelicitas, während sie frühstückten. Maurice Zustand hatte sich immer noch nicht gebessert und selbst dem Gärtner war aufgefallen, wie krank der kleine Junge aussah. Synaile beschwichtigte ihn und riet Feelicitas mit Maurice an die frische Luft zu gehen. Feelicitas begrüßte die Ruhe und verbrachte den Tag damit mit Maurice in den Armen über die Ländereien zu spazieren, wobei sie sich dem Teil fernhielt wo Synailes Freund beschäftigt war. Lemony sah sie ebenfalls nicht und fragte sich ob er noch im Stroh seines Stalles lag, oder vielleicht gar nicht da war. Sie hatte ihm den Brief an Severus übergeben, vielleicht brachte er ihn gerade zur nächsten Eule.

Die Sonne schien warm und alles erschien ihr so unwirklich. Ihr totes Baby, ihre ermordeten Zieheltern oder die Zukunft von Maurice, alles schwirrte um sie und da sie nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte, ließ sie sich von der falschen Sicherheit des friedvollen Tages wiegen. Am Nachmittag erst kehrte sie ins Haus zurück und traf dort nur auf Synaile.

„Wo sind die Männer?" fragte Feelicitas und schaute sich um, doch Synaile lächelte: „Lemony ist zum alten Haus zurückgekehrt, nachdem er deinen Brief verschickt hatte. Er wollte euren Freunden, den Evonshares, Bescheid geben und meinte, er würde wohl erst Morgen zurückkommen. Scheinbar geht es am schnellsten, wenn er ein Muggeltheofan benutzt." Bei den letzten Worten geriet Synaile ins Stottern.

„Es heißt Telephon." Erklärte Feelicitas und fragte sich, was für ein Leben ihre Großmutter geführt hatte, das sie nichts außer Briefe kannte.

„Wie auch immer." erwiderte diese zerstreut: „Übrigens wie hast du eigentlich so gut abgenommen?"

Feelicitas starrte sie an, doch natürlich wusste ihre Großmutter über das wahre Ausmaß der Geschichte noch gar nichts. Trotzdem verdüsterte sich ihre Stimmung bei der oberflächlichen Frage.

„Warum hast du mir eigentlich nicht gesagt, wie der Fluch der Lefays genau funktioniert?" fragte sie ihre Großmutter gefährlich leise und diese stutzte: „Habe ich doch." Verteidigte sie sich.

„Nein, das hast du nicht. Alles was du gesagt hast war, das ich mich von meinen Mann fernhalten soll. Das aber schon das geringste bisschen Mitgefühl und Anteilnahme für irgendjemanden, auch schon die Schwangerschaft mit einen Jungen gefährdet, das hast du nicht gesagt. Du hast geschwiegen und mich auflaufen lassen." Schrie Feelicitas und Synaile zuckte etwas zusammen. „Ich verstehe nicht-" äußerte sie verwirrt, doch Feelicitas blockte sie ab: „Du hast mein Baby mit auf dem Gewissen." Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Hauch voller Verzweiflung.

„Welches Kind?" fragte Synaile nachsichtig und betrachtete Feelicitas forschend.

„Ich hatte letzten Juli eine Frühgeburt durch eine Schwangerschaftsvergiftung. Es war ein Junge und der Erzeuger ist ein Dreckskerl und doch hat das wohl gereicht. Perseus lebte kaum zwei Wochen und er muss wohl so schwach gewesen sein, das er beim ersten Fehler des Personals starb." Stieß Feelicitas aus und blickte ihre fassungslose Großmutter düster an.

„Und das hätte vielleicht verhindert werden können, wenn du mir gesagt hättest, das man den Erzeuger nicht einmal mögen darf und am besten nur eine Samenspende verlangt." Feelicitas Worte erstarben, sie wusste selber, das es nicht richtig war, ihre Großmutter verantwortlich zu machen. Sie selber hatte genauso viel Schuld, weil sie Ulysses gemocht hatte, nicht richtig auf sich aufgepasst hatte und sich in eine Traumwelt zurückgezogen hatte, anstatt mit Perseus aus dem Krankenhaus zu flüchten, als er noch lebte. Synaile schien ihre Vorwürfe als das erkannt zu haben, was sie waren und setzte sich neben Feelicitas und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken: „Es tut mir so leid für dich." Sagte sie nur und in Feelicitas brachen alle Dämme. Sie erzählte Synaile von Severus abweisender Haltung, Ulysses charmanter Freundlichkeit und ihrer kurzen aber ergebnisreichen Affäre, die sich nur zu bald in Hass und Betrug umgewandelt hatte. Sie gestand ihrer Großmutter, welche Vorwürfe sie sich immer noch machte, weil sie sich vor lauter Einsamkeit an den nächstbesten netten Fremden gehangen hatte. Einen Moment herrschte zwischen ihnen Stille. Synaile schien nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte, doch sie sah sehr traurig aus.

Schließlich räusperte sich ihre Großmutter und als sie sprach war nur wenig vom leise und sanften Ton zu spüren, dessen sie sich sonst immer bediente. Eher klang Synaile sehr bestimmt: „Gräme dich nicht so, Liebes. Das ist schon so eine Sache mit dem Unglück das sich Fluch nennt. Man kann nichts dagegen machen, das nicht jedes Kind überlebt. Nicht die Muggel, nicht die Zauberer und auch nicht wir. Du hättest auch nicht viel mehr tun können. Verantwortlich sind viele und du musst dir nicht allein die Schuld geben."

Feelicitas nickte wage: „Was hat das dann alles zu bedeuten, Synaile? Was ist die Geschichte des Fluches wirklich?"

„Eine unserer Märchen handelt davon, aber es zu erzählen beantwortet deine Frage nicht wirklich. Dennoch sollte ich es dir erzählen. Es gab vor hunderten Jahren eine begabte Feenmaid namens Ivaine auf der Insel Avalon, welche noch von Nimue le Fay abstammte und die sich wie ich nach der Welt außerhalb ihrer sehnte. Sie verließ die Insel dann und wann und traf bald auf einen armen Schäfer, in den sie sich unsterblich verliebte. Sie war ihm so sehr zugetan, das sie ihr Erbe, ihre Familie und ihr Können vergaß und mit ihm und seinen Tieren über die Wiesen zog und ärmlich und elendig wie eine Muggel hauste. Irgendwann als die Not in der sie lebten, ihr die Augen der Liebe wieder etwas geöffnet hatte, nahm sie sich der Wolle der Tiere an und begann sie zu spinnen. Alsbald schickte sie ihren Mann damit zum nächsten Dorf um es zu verkaufen. Kaum stellte der Mann dort die gesponnene Wolle aus, wurde ihm alles förmlich aus den Händen gerissen, denn so feines und kunstvoll gesponnenes Garn hatte noch kaum einer dort gesehen. Bald schon klimperte der Geldbeutel der Schäferfamilie und Ivaine weitete ihre Kunst auf die Herstellung von feingewebten Tuch aus. Doch mit dem Wohlstand kam der Neid und die Missgunst. Es brachte die Nachbarn gegen sie auf und Getuschel entstand. Die Einen fragten sich, wie das Weib des Schäfers nur solche feine Dinge herstellen konnte, wenn nicht Hexenwerk dahinter steckte. Andere, die der Maid wohlgesonnen waren, spotteten über den Schäfer, weil er so nieder war und ein so schlichtes Gemüt hatte, das er selbst in guten Kleidern und in seinen eigenen Haus wie ein Simpel wirkte. Und dann gab es noch diejenigen, die es nicht dulden konnten, wenn eine Frau das Auskommen und die Führung der Familie bestritt, während ihr Mann die Kinder hüten und um jede Münze betteln musste, selbst wenn er auch nur ins Wirtshaus gehen wollte. Die Unzufriedenheit des Schäfers wuchs stetig und anstatt seiner Gefährtin beim weben zuzuschauen oder die Kinder zu hüten, wäre er gerne wieder in Stille und Freiheit mit seinen Schafen über die Wiesen gezogen. Er geriet bald schon immer häufiger in Wut und vertrank das Geld, sowie es reinkam. Irgendwann kam er heim, packte das Spinnrad und warf es ins Feuer und danach nahm er Ivaine auch noch den Webrahmen weg und schlug ihn entzwei. Seine Gefährtin merkte, wie schlecht es ihm ging und da sie ihn liebte folgte sie ihm wieder zurück auf die Schafswiesen um dort ihr Glück zu finden, anstatt ihn einfach aus dem Haus zu schmeißen und in ihr eigenes Glück und das ihrer Kinder zu investieren. Viele Jahre noch führten sie ein hartes Leben voller Entbehrungen, Krankheit, Hunger und Tod. Als der Schäfer endlich selber in einen Graben fiel und sich das Genick brach, waren alle ihre Kinder außer dem Ältesten Sohn und der jüngsten Tochter bereits gestorben. So kehrte Ivaine mit den Kindern zu ihrer Familie in das Feenreich zurück. Ihre Tochter wuchs zu einer schönen und klugen Maid heran, doch ihr ältester Sohn blieb ungebildet und schien durch zu viel Hunger dumm geworden zu sein. Er fügte sich nicht in das Leben der Frauen ein und zog sich viel Ärger mit seinen vom Vater übernommenen Ansichten zu. Der Familie war die Existenz des Mannes ein Gräuel und sie verachteten ihn und belegten seine Familie mit einen Fluch. Ivaine und ihre Tochter beschlossen die Insel zugunsten ihres Sohns und Bruders zu verlassen und im Wald von Brezilian eine neue Heimat zu finden. Doch der Fluch verfolgte sie. Wenn ein Mitglied aus der Familie den Erzeuger ihres Kindes wirklich liebte und sich ihm unterwarf, dann sollte es, wenn es ein Junge war zur Strafe, kein volles Leben bekommen und noch vor dem Reifealter den Tod erleiden, damit sich die Erziehung der Väter nicht verbreiten konnte."

Synailes ruhige Stimme hatte Feelicitas eingelullt, doch als Stille eintrat, schrak sie auf: „Das kann ja alles bedeuten. Außerdem kann man sich jemanden nur unterwerfen, wenn man selber nach anderen Regeln lebt und eigene Werte in den Hintergrund stellt. Wir leben nicht wie unsere Ahnen, sondern wie die meisten Menschen im Geist der Gegenwart."

„Ja Liebes, diese Frage hast du dir nicht als Erstes gestellt. Es gab diesen Fluch, aber auch wen man dem gerne auch noch heute alle Unglücke und Schicksalsschläge unterschieben will, gibt es noch so viele andere Gründe weswegen seit hunderten Jahren nicht viele lebendige Jungen geboren werden, oder überleben. In den alten Zeiten als dieser Fluch aufkam, herrschte noch eine völlig andere Ordnung und es gab noch regen Kontakt mit den anderen Reichen der magischen Wesen. Die Insel Tir Nar Nog, Avalon, die unterirdischen Feenhöhlen und noch viele andere. Doch schon lange vor meiner Geburt, lebten wir alleine in einen Teil von Brezilian. Ich kannte sogar keinen einzigen Fremden. Es war nicht anders üblich als immer nur in der eigenen Familie zu bleiben oder sich mit den anderen Wesen zu verbünden. Das hatte bei so manchen schwere Erbschäden angerichtet. Jungen starben, aber auch Mädchen wuchsen heran, deren Körper kaum für gesunde Kinder geeignet waren. Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum ich so aussehe wie ich es tue?"

„Du hast gesagt, das-" Sofort wurde Feelicitas wieder unterbrochen.

„Ja, ich weiß das ich sagte das ich es nicht weiß und das es ein lila Minimuff sein konnte. Aber ich sage manchmal dumme Dinge, weil die Wahrheit schlimmer ist. Ich kenne kaum jemanden, der seinen Vater nicht kennt auch wenn sie seltenst zusammen leben, ganz so ungezügelt ging es doch nicht zu. Meine Mutter war eine ganz normale Frau, wie man sie auf jeder Straße finden kann. Groß, blass, braunhaarig, wogegen mein Vater klein und so rothaarig wie meine Schwester war. Er ist kurz nach Meraides Geburt gestorben. Ich bin halt...lila, weil mein Vater auch einer meiner Großcousins war und von solchen Verhältnissen zueinander kann und konnte dir jedes Mitglied meiner Familie berichten, verstehst du?" Feelicitas schüttelte den Kopf und Synaile schien es peinlich zu werden: „Ich erzählte dir doch von meiner Tante, meinst du ihre Flügel und Fühler sind beabsichtigt gewesen? Irgendwo in der Vergangenheit haben notgedrungen alle Arten von Wesen in unserer Familie Einzug gehalten und auch wenn es manchmal Generationen her ist, vermischt sich immer nur gleiches Blut und so kommt es manchmal in ungewöhnlicher Zusammensetzung wieder raus. Aber viele sind auch nicht lebensfährig und man sagt immer noch es war der alte Fluch, doch diesen kann es gar nicht mehr geben, den Flüche sterben mit denen, die sie ausgesprochen haben. Aber vom Fluch zu sprechen ist einfacher als klare Worte zu benutzen. Mit diesen Wort konnte man getrost die Dummheit der Ältesten anprangern, ohne sich der Gefahr auszusetzen verbannt zu werden. Denn die Ältesten verboten den Kontakt zur im Wandel befundenen Außenwelt und sind schon sehr misstrauisch, wenn auch nur ein neues Einhorn auftaucht. Ich selber habe keine Erfahrungen, aber soweit ich weiß, waren einige meiner Verwandten regelrecht 'verflucht'. Wenn jemand es wirklich bis zu Geburt schaffte und einen Jungen bei uns bekam, dann war es ganz natürlich Tag und Nacht neben der Wiege zu sitzen um zu verhindern, dass das Baby den plötzlichen Kindstod erlitt. Und doch passierte es trotz aller Vorsicht immer wieder."

Feelicitas fühlte sich etwas schummrig bei all den Neuigkeiten und sie hatte das Gefühl irgendetwas vergessen zu haben, von dem Synaile sie abgelenkt hatte. Ihr fiel wieder ihre Begegnung mit den beiden Lefays ein so und holte sie aus ihrer Tasche den Federfächer und hielt ihn ihrer Großmutter mit spitzen Fingern hin.

„Was ist das?" fragte diese verdutzt.

„Synaile, Ich habe den Portschlüssel von Brezilian gefunden. Eher gesagt, Maurice hat ihn gefunden. Du weißt doch noch, das wir uns darüber ausgetaucht haben, das Miriel ein Muggelartefakt suchte. Es lag die ganze Zeit bei den de Fresy im Garten und hat uns alle im Stich gelassen." Sie erzählte ihr, wie das mit der Verbindung zur Familie de Fresy war und Synaile schien es etwas schwindelig zu sein. Doch nach kurzer Zeit schienen Feelicitas Worte bei ihr anzukommen. „Wie böse einen doch das Schicksal mitspielen kann." Bemerkte sie betrübt: „Ich habe mir immer Vorwürfe gemacht, das Miriel wegen meiner Sturheit nicht unsere Familie kennen lernen konnte. Plymouth und Brezilian trennt nur ein Meer und sie hätte Rettung finden können, als ihr auf der Flucht wart. Doch sie kannte den Weg genauso wenig wie ich und musste durch das ganze Land flüchten nur um ein paar Meter von der Rettung entfernt ermordet zu werden. Wie bösartig das Schicksal doch sein kann..."

Feelicitas hatte selber noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, doch Synailes erstorbene Stimme jagte ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

„Synaile, ich habe Meraides getroffen." Sagte Feelicitas vorsichtig um ihre Großmutter nicht noch mehr zu erschrecken und diese schrak jäh aus ihren trüben Gedanken und starrte Feelicitas ungläubig an.

„Meraides?" wisperte sie und Feelicitas nickte: „Ja, sie hat mir gesagt, sie wäre deine Schwester. Eure Tante Leelyfaire war bei ihr. Meraides hat gefragt, ob es dir gut geht."

Mit jeden Wort wurde Synaile blasser und Feelicitas machte sich Sorgen, das sie irgendwann umkippen würde, doch ihre Großmutter dachte nicht daran, sondern griff nach dem Fächer: „Und das sagst du erst jetzt? Ich... ich kann nach Hause gehen. Der Portschlüssel wird mich über die Sperre tragen und ich kann meine Familie wiedersehen." sagte sie so verwundert, als wäre es ihr noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen und Feelicitas nickte: „Meraides würde sich freuen." Redete sie ihrer Großmutter gut zu, doch diese schien nicht recht daran zu glauben: „Natürlich freut sich meine Schwester. Unsere Mutter hat nur sie und mich lebend geboren und wir standen uns immer sehr nahe. Doch es sind die Ältesten, die bestimmen. Hat Meraides gesagt, wer derzeit unsere Siedlung verwaltet?"

Feelicitas überlegte und es vielen ihr zwei Namen ein: „So genau hat sie es nicht gesagt, aber sie sprach mit Leelyfaire über eine Áine und eine Padourii, die wegen Maurice Anwesendheit Ärger gemacht haben."

Synailes Miene schien sich aufzuhellen: „Áine, Padourii und Moiryne Lefay. In unserer Ordnung bilden immer drei Geschwister die Führung des Ältestenrates, der zusammen aus sieben Mitgliedern besteht und deren andere vier Mitglieder meistens nichts zu sagen haben. Áine Lefay war immer eine alte Hag, die nur schwachsinnige Kinder bekommen hat. Padourii ist ihre jüngere Schwester und doch hört Áine sehr auf sie. Padourii ist sehr vernünftig und zumindest damals war sie noch sehr aufgeschlossen. Die Klügste und Strengste von ihnen ist Moiryne, die zum Glück meine Urgroßmutter ist. Man sagt, sie hätte sehr viel mehr Zaubererblut als ihre Schwestern. Sie werden mich anhören müssen. Sie sind alt, und ich bin kein Mädchen mehr, wenn ich vor die Beiden trete, dann können sie mir nichts mehr tun, ohne ihre Stellung zu gefährden. Ich bin selber Urgroßmutter und mir steht Respekt zu."

„Du kannst den Fächer gerne haben, wenn du zu deiner Familie zurückkehren willst." Bot Feelicitas an, doch Synaile schüttelte den Kopf: „Und was wird aus Lemony?"

Feelicitas schaute ihre Großmutter lange an: „Liebst du ihn, oder wirst du ihn in ein paar Wochen wie den Gärtner fallen lassen?"

Synaile nahm es ihr nicht übel: „Liam Evonshare hat mich schon in die Geschichte mit Gloria der Stute eingeweiht, also mach dir keine Sorgen, das ich Lemony unnötig verletze. Er ist zwar jünger als ich, aber falls er und ich herausfinden, das wir doch nicht zueinander passen, dann werden wir beide so erwachsen sein und uns friedlich wieder trennen." Versicherte sie mit einen Lächeln.

Feelicitas beruhigte es noch nicht: „Und was ist, wenn er es anders empfindet als du? Was ist, wenn er dich liebt und du ihn nicht? Er wird sehr enttäuscht sein." Wandte sie ein und Synailes Miene wurde ernst: „Glaubst du, ich bin herzlos? Ich weiß auch, das man es nicht einfach abschalten kann, wenn man jemanden schon liebt." Sagte Synaile schließlich, wich aber Feelicitas Blicken aus.

„Und warum hast du dann deine Kinder im Stich gelassen? Wie viele lebende Söhne hattest du noch mal?" fuhr Feelicitas sie verletzt an.

„Zwei." Gestand ihre Großmutter: „Aber wir sind nun einmal unterschiedlich, Liebes. Ich bin so erzogen das es mir unmöglich ist, mit Leib und Seele an einen Mann zu hängen. Ihre Erzeuger waren nette Muggel und die Schwangerschaften alles andere als geplant. Sie bedeuteten mir nichts und ich wollte meine Miriel nicht mit Brüdern aufwachsen sehen, die weder ihre Welt noch meine Welt verstehen konnten. Sie waren noch Babys und ich habe sie ins Waisenhaus gegeben, bevor ich mich an sie hängen konnte, oder ihnen etwas passierte. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, aber ich glaube fest daran, dass das es für die Beiden das beste war, bei mir hätten sie nie eine Chance gehabt."

Feelicitas entging nicht Synailes kurzer Seitenblick auf Maurice, ehe diese hastig weitersprach: „Du musst es nicht nachvollziehen, denn du bist anders. Du brauchst jemanden den du lieben kannst und das schließt keine Männer aus. Selbst bei mir zuhause gab es einige, denen das geschehen ist. Mütter, Tanten und Geschwister reichen manchmal einfach nicht aus um das Loch der Einsamkeit zu füllen. Doch wenn einen dauernd der Fluch treffen kann, hört man entweder auf Kinder zu bekommen, oder man hört auf, sich an die Männer zu binden. Oder beides."

Feelicitas starrte Synaile an. Ihre Großmutter schien das Thema trotz allen doch mitzunehmen und ihre Augen glitzerten verdächtig. Feelicitas hätte nie gedacht das Synaile dabei noch etwas empfinden könnte.

„Wusste Miriel davon?" fragte Feelicitas leise und fühlte eine Träne ihre Wange hinunterrollen. Doch es blieb bei einer einzigen Träne. Feelicitas war so oft wegen Perseus in Tränen ausgebrochen, sie hatte gar keine mehr. Vielleicht senkte sie deswegen den Kopf, beschämt darüber das sie ihre Großmutter fertig machte, aber selber keine zwei Tränen dem Baby mehr hinterher weinen konnte. Synaile nickte: „Natürlich, das hat sie schon als Kind in unsere Märchen verpackt vorgesetzt bekommen. Ich habe es nie geschafft ihr begreiflich zu machen, das diese Dinge real sind und nicht nur meiner Phantasie von einen fernen Märchenreich entstammten. Sie brachte es nicht übers Herz für das Wohl ihrer ungeborenen Kinder den Zaub... Nathaniel loszuwerden. Es war wahre Liebe und obwohl die schrecklich langweilig gewesen sein muss, Miriel wollte nichts anderes. Sie meinte, sie könnte dem Fluch trotzen und hat es immer wieder herausgefordert. Wir haben uns nur einmal deswegen gestritten. Sie warf mir vor, das wir degeneriert seien und ich... bevor ich nachdachte habe ich denselben Vorwurf gegen deinen Reinblütigen Vater geäußert. Danach sahen wir uns drei Jahre lang nicht mehr." Synaile verstummte und fing nun wirklich an zu weinen: „Meine Miriel war schon tapfer. Ich habe es nie gewagt..."

„Was hast du nie gewagt?" fragte Feelicitas vorsichtig und verdrängte ihren eigenen Schmerz in einen hinteren Winkel ihres Verstandes. Synaile sah sie ernst mit ihren blassvioletten Augen an: „Ich bin doch kein Eisklotz, auch ich habe mich mal verliebt. Miriels Vater war schon ein netter Mann. Er war ein ausgezeichneter Heiler und seine Familie stammte aus England. Durch Recherchen über eine Krankheit, die hier grassierte und sich immer mehr nach Großbritannien ausbreitete, ist er nach Frankreich gekommen und so haben wir uns kennen gelernt. Damals zog ich noch von einer Stadt zur nächsten und entdeckte die Wunder der Welt. Er sprach mich an und die Dinge nahmen ihren Lauf. Ich glaube er war ziemlich reinblütig und doch war er auch offenherzig. Das hat mich fasziniert, obwohl meine Ahnen sich im Grab herumdrehen würden. Ich war jung und wollte ein Kind, damit ich nicht alleine zurück blieb und in dieser Welt ist es besser, seinen Kindern eine Perspektive zu geben. Ich wollte nicht, das meine Kinder normale Muggel sind, die aus dem Rahmen fallen. Ich wollte, das sie als ganz normale Magier durchgehen. Lancelot war rothaarig, grünäugig und unbefangen wegen meiner exotischen Herkunft. Er hat mir zu einer wundervollen Tochter verholfen und wann immer ich ihn brauchte, dann war er da und hat sich Zeit genommen. Als ich Miriel erwartete und nicht nach England ziehen wollte, besorgte er mir das Haus und wenn er nicht gerade durch seine Arbeit gehindert war, blieb er bei mir. Doch wir konnten nicht zusammen leben. Es klappte nicht, weil so viele Kleinigkeiten zwischen uns standen. Und damit meine ich nicht nur, das er meine Toilette entweiht hat, oder die Zahnpasta falsch ausgedrückt hat. Unsere Kultur war zu verschieden. Er war ein angesehener Zauberer im höheren Jahren und ich ein junges Ding aus dem Wald. Er merkte davon wenig und es kam soweit, das er mich sogar gegen den Willen seiner Familie heiraten wollte und ich war versucht es zu tun. Weil ich ihn nicht direkt in seine Schranken verwiesen hatte und ihm einige Freiheiten ließ, merkte ich, dass ich ihn lieben musste. Und das ging nicht, ich hatte Angst das er unser Leben zerstören würde. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, es war nicht nur wegen seiner Zaubererfamilie. Um 1950 war das herrschende Gesellschaftsbild, das Frauen das taten, was ihre Männer wollten. Und je näher wir uns kamen umso mehr erkannte ich, das er wollte das ich mich ihm doch angleiche. Er machte mich ganz wuschig mit all seinen Verbesserungsvorschlägen für unser Leben und das Haus. Er meinte er dürfe alleine entscheiden wie die Zukunft verläuft. Und als erstes nach der Hochzeit wollte er ein zweites Kind und einen Anbau im oberen Stockwerk für ein weiteres Kinderzimmer, aber ich hatte Angst, das es daneben ging. Wir stritten uns über das was er meinen 'Unsinn' nannte und... wie gesagt, er nervte zu sehr, ich erzählte ihm endlich was ich von seinen Zaubererunsinn hielt und ich habe ihn letztendlich vor die Türe gesetzt. Ich sah ihn danach kaum noch. Erst hat er es noch versucht, doch dann kam er nicht wieder. Ich dachte mir, sobald er diese Krankheit eingedämmt hatte, kehrte er entgültig nach England zurück und fand ein besseres Leben. So genau weiß ich es nicht, denn es gab da diese Cousine von ihm, mit der er in früherer Jugend sehr nahe gestanden hatte. Obwohl er sie nie heiratete, war es schon komisch, das er seine Tochter Miriel nannte, wo sie doch Muriel hieß. Ich habe sie nur einmal gesehen. Sie war ein sehr unangenehmes älteres Frauenzimmer und vom ersten Blick her mochten wir uns schon nicht. Natürlich hat sie alles getan um ihn von seinen Irrsinn mit der 'Französin' wie sie mich immer nannte, abzubringen. Das er sich von ihrer spitzen Zunge über das was ich ihn zugefügt habe hinweg trösten ließ, hat ihn nicht gerade glücklicher gemacht. Nur ein paar Jahre später hat es ihn früh ins Grab gebracht. Ich habe noch lange an Lancelot gedacht und frage mich manchmal ob es richtig war, das er diese alte Sabberhexe statt mir als Vertraute an seiner Seite hatte. Nach ihm ist mir kein Mann mehr vor die Nase gekommen, der es mir wert gewesen wäre. Ich weiß deine Sorge um Lemony zu schätzen, doch glaube mir, wir beide sind einsam und werden langsam sesshaft, wir genießen unsere Zeit ganz anders als junge Leute, die noch alles vor sich haben und die meisten der großen Entscheidungen des Lebens noch treffen müssen." Synaile tupfte sich die Tränen ab.

„Es tut mir leid.", Sagte Feelicitas leise.

„Mir tut es auch leid, ich hätte es dir alles vielleicht früher sagen sollen. Aber ich dachte es gäbe keinen Grund. Das du störrisch sein konntest und deinen Mann zu der Zeit noch nicht viel Sympathie entgegenbrachtest ist mir nicht entgangen."

Feelicitas hätte ihrer Großmutter gerne widersprochen, doch sie konnte es nicht, denn Synaile hatte recht.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Synaile hatte diese sie am Abend noch einmal auf Maurice angesprochen und wollte von Feelicitas wissen, was mit dem Muggelkind werden sollte. Feelicitas konnte ihrer Großmutter darauf keine Antwort geben. In seinen derzeitigen Zustand, schien er am Besten an ihrer Seite aufgehoben. Tante Betsy wollte ihn nicht haben und ihr Alter und die Gesundheit ließen vermuten, das sie keine zehn Jahre mehr leben würde. Synaile selber hatte sie erst gar nicht gefragt, denn ihrer Großmutter konnte man ihn garantiert nicht anvertrauen, egal wohin sie umziehen wollte. Ansonsten hatte Feelicitas noch keine Ahnung, was sie für ihn tun konnte. Synaile schlug ihr vorsichtig vor, ihn im Waisenhaus abzugeben und obwohl Feelicitas damit schon gerechnet hatte, gerieten sie schnell in Streit miteinander. Noch vor einen Jahr, hätte sie es vielleicht leichtfertig tun können, doch wenn sie den verängstigen Jungen anschaute, dann konnte sie ihn nicht einfach ganz weggeben. Es war ihre Schuld, das er niemanden mehr außer ihr hatte und sie wollte nicht, das es ihm so wie ihr ergehen musste. Niemand würde jemals sein Trauma lösen können, das der Mord an seinen Eltern und die Begegnung mit der scheinbar sehr andersartigen Feenwelt von Brezilian ihm verursachte. Das Beste was ihn unter diesen Umständen zu erwarten hatte, war das man ihn sein Leben lang als Lügner oder Verrückten sehen würde. Sie kannte sich nicht mit den Möglichkeiten von Vergessenszaubern aus, doch hoffte sie bald irgendeine Möglichkeit zu finden. Synaile war schlau genug Feelicitas Entscheidung nicht noch einmal zu kritisieren, doch man sah ihr an den fliederfarbenen Augen an, das sie es überhaupt nicht gut fand.

Der Morgen des 22. August erschien auf dem Kalender in der Küche und am Mittag als Feelicitas Maurice gerade mal wieder von einen Missgeschick in seiner Hose befreite, hörte sie von draußen Hufgetrappel und Stimmen. Sie hätte Maurice gerne für einen Moment im Bad zurückgelassen um zu schauen, ob es wirklich Lemony war, doch Maurice wurde direkt unruhig und fing an zu wimmern und rutschte von der Kloschüssel, auf die Feelicitas ihn nachdrücklich verbannt hatte um ihr mit nackten Hintern hinterherzulaufen, so das sie nur bis in den Flur kam und wieder umkehren musste. Sie saß immer noch händchenhaltend neben Maurice, als Charley Evonshare bei ihr reinschaute. Maurice fremdelte sofort, doch Feelicitas schaffte es, das er sitzen blieb, bis sie ihn endlich loben konnte, als er etwas gemacht hatte. Danach zog sie ihn an und ließ es zu, das er sich wieder an ihren Rockzipfel festklammerte. Feelicitas wandte sich Charley zu, der ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab und sie fest umarmte.

„Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht." beteuerte er: „Das mit dem Mord und als du dann nicht wieder zu Mum zurückgekehrt bist, hat sie einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen, weil sie alleine war. Sie hat Weirdy nach dir suchen lassen, doch mehr konnte sie nicht tun. Als Liam und ich wieder nach Hause kamen und erfuhren, das du hochschwanger irgendwo verschollen gegangen bist, wäre ich am liebsten dir sofort hinterher, doch wir konnten Mum und Serena nicht alleine lassen."

„Geht es ihnen gut?" fragte Feelicitas besorgt und löste sie sich von ihm, doch Charley gab Entwarnung: „Den Umständen entsprechend. Du kennst doch genug von meinen Eltern um zu wissen, wie überspannt sie sind und momentan ist es sehr schlimm. Ich habe mich um Serena gekümmert, doch natürlich bin ich kein Ersatz für dich." Feelicitas nickte und er schien verlegen zu werden: „Lemony hat dich nicht gefragt, aber er hat angedeutet, das du keinen Milchgeruch hast..."

Feelicitas hatte sich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, ob Lemony überhaupt eingeweiht war und so wie Charley es äußerte, blieb sie auf Abstand von ihrer Trauer: „Es hat nicht sein sollen, das Perseus leben konnte, also rieche ich auch nicht danach." Sagte sie leise.

„Und dann noch deine Zieheltern. Schrecklich, ich wüsste gar nicht was ich tun würde, wenn ich eines Tages nach Hause komme und Mum und Dad tot am Boden liegen."

Charley meinte es wahrscheinlich nicht so, doch plötzlich kam er Feelicitas im Gegensatz zu ihr ziemlich unerfahren vor und sie begann daran zu zweifeln, ob er sich der Gesamtlage wirklich bewusst war.

„Wir sind erwachsen." Sagte sie nach einer Weile: „Natürlich ist Mamans Tod für mich auch schrecklich, aber wir sind alt genug um zu wissen in welcher Gefahr wir leben und müssen mit so etwas rechnen, bevor es geschieht. Aber Maurice konnte das nicht wissen." Sie schaute sorgevoll auf das Kind herab und streichelte ihm über die schwarzen Haare, während Charley wohl nicht wusste, was er erwidern sollte.

Ich weiß nicht genau was vorgefallen ist, aber Maurice hat es wohl mitangesehen. Adelaide muss ihm noch gesagt haben, das er sich retten soll, sonst hätte er sich wohl nur unterm Bett versteckt. Es hat ihn sehr mitgenommen." Sagte sie schließlich und erzählte Charley auf den Weg zu Liam und Lemony in Kürze über den Portschlüssel und ihre Verwandtschaft. Nachdem Lemony ihr kurz Hallo gesagt hatte, verschwand er mit Synaile nach draußen und Liam, der von Charley währenddessen über Feelicitas Geschichte informiert wurde, zog sie anschließend zur Seite und tätschelte ihr kurz den Arm. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Sohn, brauchte er nicht viel zu sagen um sein Beileid zu bekunden, denn in seinen Auge sah man, das er ihre aussichtslose Lage sehr gut verstand und wusste was es bedeutete. Feelicitas lächelte und plötzlich erschien ihre Welt ihr wieder heller. Charley hatte es plötzlich eilig ins Bad zu verschwinden und ließ sie alleine. Liam schaute ihm ein wenig verwirrt hinterher, doch dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Feelicitas zu: „Du warst beim dunklen Lord?" fragte er ernst und Feelicitas nickte: „Ja, obwohl ich immer damit gerechnet habe, hat es mich letztendlich doch überrannt. Ulysses hat mich aus dem Krankenhaus befreit und nach Perseus Beerdigung direkt dahingeschleppt, ohne auf Serena zu bestehen. Danach ist er einfach abgehauen." Sie setzte sich hin, ehe sie weitersprach und er tat es auch, wobei er den Blick seiner Augenklappe und des heilen grauen Auges nicht von ihr legte: „Den wirst du wohl auch nicht wiedertreffen."

„Was macht dich da so sicher?" erwiderte sie verwirrt, weil Liam sie gerade aus ihren Gedanken gebracht hatte. Liam schien einen Moment zu erwägen, ob er es ihr sagen sollte: „Beim Mord deiner Zieheltern war keine Magie im Spiel..." deutete er an und Feelicitas wusste genau was er meinte: „Er wäre einer der Verdächtigen, aber das muss nicht so sein. Der dunkle Lord war sehr ungehalten über ihn und es schien so, als wäre Ulysses von keinen großen Nutzen mehr."

„Verteidige ihn nicht Feelicitas. Klee hat mir gesagt, wer der Erzeuger deines Kindes ist, aber nur weil er dir bei der Beerdigung geholfen hat, heißt das nichts außer das er meint, er schuldet dir nichts mehr." Erwiderte Liam und Feelicitas wusste, das er eigentlich recht hatte: „Sollte ich herausfinden, wer der Mörder ist, dann wirst du es bestimmt schnell erfahren." Sie schilderte ihm wie das Gespräch mit dem dunklen Lord verlaufen war, das sie danach die Zeit unter Todessern verbracht hatte und deswegen noch nicht zu Serena zurückkommen oder wenigstens ein Lebenszeichen von sich geben konnte. Als Charley wieder zurück kam, verebbte das Gespräch sofort und Liam fragte nichts mehr. Feelicitas stand auf und zog Maurice mit sich, sie wollte schnell packen um keine Zeit zu verlieren, endlich wieder nach Lerwick zu kommen, war bereit zu kommen. Doch als sie Anstalten machte sich zu entfernen, fasste Liam sie am Arm und hielt sie noch einmal zurück: „Charley gehst du bitte schauen, was Synaile und Lemony im Stall treiben?" fragte er unschuldig in Richtung seines Sohnes und dieser verschwand ohne Murren, doch warf Feelicitas einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Als Feelicitas Blick zurück auf Liam fiel und ihn verwundert anblickte, schien er unzufrieden zu sein: „Charley muss nicht alles wissen, Feelicitas. Er ist sehr selten mit mir einer Meinung und wenn ich ihm alles erzählen würde, könnten wir nicht zusammenarbeiten. Er würde überall dazwischengehen, du verstehst doch was ich meine, oder?." Fragte er mahnend und Feelicitas nickte nach einen Moment: „Ihr seid sehr verschieden."

Er prustete kurz bei ihrer Bemerkung: „Sei froh, das er so auf Klees Seite kommt und so vertrauensvoll ist. Hätte er mehr von mir, dann wäre ihm schon längst aufgefallen, das Perseus nicht von deinen Mann sein konnte und dann würde er dir in Zukunft auch nicht mehr so blind begegnen."

„Ich habe das Gefühl, du willst etwas andeuten." bemerkte sie und hoffte, das Liam seine ominösen Andeutungen in spezifischere Bemerkungen ausdrücken konnte. Irgendwas wussten er und Charley, was sie selber nicht wusste. Doch erklären tat er nicht und wechselte sogar das Thema.

„ Es ist vielleicht im Herzen der Dunkelheit an dir vorbeigegangen, doch gerade heute hat der Tagesprophet eine Liste mit Namen von Muggelgeborenen veröffentlicht wurden, die sich dem Ministerium für ein Verhör stellen sollen."

„Ja und? Mein Name stand wohl nicht dabei, oder? Ich bin nicht muggelgeboren und selbst wenn es so wäre, dann befinden wir uns immer noch in einen anderen Land." Erwiderte sie ungeduldig: „Außerdem werden wir doch wohl noch bis Lerwick apparieren können, ohne das irgendjemand uns aufhält."

Liam teilte ihre Sorglosigkeit nicht: „Lerwick ist nicht sehr sicher, deswegen habe ich Lemony geraten ruhig bei Synaile zu bleiben. Erst vor wenigen Wochen ist ein Todesser durch den Wald gestreift, hat mir meine Schwester Nancy erzählt. Meine Schwester Lassy hat eine Aufforderung fürs Ministerium bekommen und kam erst heute Morgen zu mir um sich auszuheulen."

„Aber ihr seid doch Halbblüter." Entkam es Feelicitas verwirrt, doch Liam lächelte nur bitter: „Mein Vater war der Zauberer in der Familie und seitdem meine Mutter von ihm geschieden war, lebte sie mit einen Muggel zusammen. Jemand scheint der Fehlinformation aufgesessen zu sein, das Lassy, das jüngste Kind unserer Familie, als Eltern zwei Muggel hatte."

„Aber das könnt ihr doch beweisen, oder?"

„Wie denn? Wenn ich mich in der Öffentlichkeit blicken lasse, dann habe ich nicht genug Zeit um ihr zu helfen, ehe ich festgenommen werde, weil irgendwo auf irgendeiner der vielen Verbrecherlisten mein Name stehen könnte. Wenn ich Klee schicke, dann wird sie nachher noch wegen ihrer Mutter festgehalten, die ist nämlich wirklich Muggelgeboren. Das Florencia Greene in Südamerika ist, dürfte unsere Probleme dann nicht gerade bessern. Im Moment sind sie sehr versessen auf Stammbäume." Erwiderte er düster.

„Und deine Schwester Nancy? Die muss doch auch bezeugen können, das Lassy innerhalb der Ehe eurer Eltern geboren wurde." fragte sie nach kurzen Überlegen.

„Die war damals noch zu jung und als Halbblut wird man ihr dann auch nicht alles glauben. Klee hat Lassy versucht zu trösten, doch die beiden haben sich im Grunde genommen nur selber aufgepuscht und haben Angst vor der Zukunft."

Langsam ahnte Feelicitas was Liam wollte: „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das ich irgendwas für euch tun kann. Ich kenne leider niemanden im Ministerium und werde in nächster Zeit wohl auch niemanden kennen lernen. Deine Schwester wird also wohl oder übel dort auftauchen müssen um Überzeugungsarbeit zu leisten."

„Klee erzählte mir, das Ministerium hat dich zuhause aufgesucht und da wäre ein Todesser bei gewesen, den musst du doch kennen." Sagte Liam schließlich frei hinaus und Feelicitas starrte ihn geschockt an: „Der ist soweit ich weiß tot. Wenn der noch lebt, dann wäre es ein Wunder. Gesehen habe ich ihn auf jeden Fall nicht mehr. Aber selbst wenn, meinst du ich kann einfach jemanden anquatschen und irgendwas bewirken? Bei mir ist auch einiges unklar. Durch meinen derzeitigen Status und des damit verbundene Einflusses gelte ich als reinblütig, doch das hängt nur von der Gunst des dunklen Lordes ab. Du willst doch nicht, das ich mich bei ihm beschwere, weil seine Untergebenen ihre Pflicht tun." entfuhr es ihr und Liams graues Auge wurde eine Spur dunkler, doch er behielt seinen normalen Plauderton: „Na sieh mal einer an, als nächstes bist du noch dafür, das Magier sich von ihren Muggelpartnern... oder auch Halbblütigen scheiden lassen sollen um nicht in Ungnade zu fallen und irgendwann erzählst du mir noch, das man ein dunkles Mal annehmen sollte, wenn es angeboten wird. Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung was mit den Muggelgeborenen und Systemgegnern geschieht?"

Feelicitas schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, das weiß ich nicht. Aber was findest du so verachtungswürdig? Du hast mir bei unserer ersten Begegnung schon gesagt, ich würde nach dunkler Magie riechen. Ein Geruch den du kennst, weil du dich lange damit umgeben hast. Doch mittlerweile schien es so, als hättest du dich damit arrangiert. Von Klee oder Charley würde ich mir solche Vorwürfe ja noch gefallen lassen, aber doch nicht von dir. Ich würde dir gerne helfen, doch es ist ein zu großes Risiko, auch wenn das was ich sage selbstsüchtig und rassistisch klingen mag. Für die Muggel wäre es besser, wenn sie aus dieser Verfolgung herausgehalten werden können und ich glaube jeder sollte für sich selber entscheiden, wie er in dieser Zeit seine Schäfchen im trockenen behält. Es tut mir leid für deine Schwester, aber ich möchte nichts anderes, als das es Serena weiterhin gut geht, dass der dunkle Lord mit mir zufrieden bleibt und ich einen Ort zum überwintern habe. Ich weiß, deine Schwester steht dir nahe, aber da ich angeblich so etwas wie eine Tochter bin, die ihr nie gehabt hattest, siehst du es doch als hoffentlich genauso wichtig an, das es mir und meiner Familie gut geht." Bat sie und schaute ihn bittend an.

Liam atmete tief durch und erwiderte ihren Blick etwas unwohl: „Ich will nur, das du daran denkst, wenn sich die Möglichkeit bieten sollte dich für die Gerechtigkeit einzusetzen."

Charleys Stimme ertönte plötzlich im Flur und er kam gefolgt von Synaile und Lemony in den Wohnraum. Liams Blick verließ nicht ihre Augen und schließlich nickte Feelicitas und drückte seine Hand verbindlich, die immer noch um ihr Handgelenk lag, ehe sie sich löste und den drei anderen zuwendete.

Lemony schien etwas nervös und Charley schien in die Gründe eingeweiht zu sein. Nur Synaile lächelte glückselig.

„Liam, Feelicitas, wir müssen euch etwas sagen." Sprach Lemony schließlich und umarmte Synaile mit beiden Armen von hinten, die zärtlich zu ihm hochblickte: „Ich habe mich entschlossen, mit Synaile in den Wald von Brezilian zu ziehen, sofern sie uns dort willkommen heißen wollen."

Feelicitas empfand es nicht als großen Schock, doch Liam holte spürbar Luft und sie schaute sich besorgt zu ihm um, und merkte, das er bleicher um seine Augenklappe geworden war. Lemony war seit langen Jahren sein einziger Freund gewesen, dem er im Gegensatz zu seiner Familie nichts von einer heilen Welt vormachen musste. Und jetzt verließ Lemony ihn einfach. Charley trat an die Seite seines Vaters: „Niemand ist gestorben und er ist doch auch nicht aus der Welt, Dad. Ihr seht euch nur nicht mehr so oft." Sagte er sanft: „Vielleicht kommt er ja auch direkt zurück, das ist ja noch gar nicht entschieden."

„Genau." Fiel Lemony ein und beugte sich tiefer zu Liam hinunter: „Reg dich nicht auf mein alter Freund, Klee wird mir den Schweif stutzen, wenn du wegen mir dein Herz belastest."

Feelicitas fragte sich noch, ob das schwache Herz das Liam angeblich besaß wirklich so eine Gefahr war, als Synaile schon wieder aus der Küche mit einen Glas Wasser kam und es Liam reichte.

Nach ein paar Schlucken hatte er sich ziemlich schnell wieder eingefangen, doch er blieb schweigsam und man sah ihn an, das er sich über die Aussicht, Lemony entgültig nicht mehr bei sich zu haben, nicht freuen konnte.

Der Rest des Tages verging schnell. Feelicitas packte ihre paar Sachen und beschloss dann sich mit Maurice schlafen zu legen, während in der restlichen Wohnung Synaile geräuschvoll wohl noch so einige Erinnerungsstücke zusammensuchte, die sie nach fast einen halben Jahrhundert der Abwesendheit, ihrer Familie präsentieren wollte.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	12. Von gebrochenen Seelen und Zurückweisung

Frohes neues Jahr für alle meine Leser

Kap. 12,13,14 und 15 wurden heute neu veröffentlicht

**Fading Hope**

By Feelicitas Lefay

_**Kapitel 12**_ **Von gebrochenen Seelen und Zurückweisung**

Gegen Morgen, noch bevor die Sonne aufging, wurde Feelicitas von Synaile geweckt und sie machten sich fertig. Synaile hatte ihr Kostüm gegen eines ihrer herkömmlichen Kleider gewechselt und ihre Haare waren zwar immer noch braun, doch offen. Feelicitas holte den Fächer raus und sie stellten sich im Kreis darum. Es war ein wenig schwierig zu sechst im gleichen Moment zuzugreifen, als Feelicitas den Fächer aufschnappen ließ und besonders Maurice schien eine Abneigung dagegen zu haben, seine unangenehme Erfahrung noch einmal machen zu müssen. Sie schnappte den Fächer auf, doch nichts geschah. „Wenn das Ding jetzt kaputt ist, dann schreie ich." Bemerkte Synaile ziemlich nervös und auch Feelicitas spürte ein Kribbeln in ihren Fingern und suchte Liams Blick: „Es kann nicht kaputt sein, oder?" fragte sie leise, doch Liam lächelte nur: „Vielleicht ist der Zauber alt, doch immer noch so großartig wie am ersten Tag. Um einen Portschlüssel herzustellen, der beliebig oft in zwei Richtungen zu benutzen ist, braucht es schon mehr als ein simples Portus drüberzusprechen. Und damit man ihn nicht versehentlich betätigt, vermute ich, das es sich nur um eine einzelne Feder handelt, die ihn aktiviert." Feelicitas betrachtete ihren Turmalin, der zwar an ihren Handgelenk baumelte, dessen Innenseite aber so gewölbt war, das sie die von alleine nie berührt hatte, es sei denn sie musste ihn nutzen. Maurice musste ja wissen, welche Feder er angefasst hatte, aber es brauchte sie erst einige Minuten, ehe ihr einfiel, das Maurice es vielleicht wusste, aber niemals im Leben noch mal tun wollte. Also einigten sie sich auf das ausprobieren der mittlersten Feder. Zum Glück konnte Feelicitas Maurice austricksen und so griff auch er im richtigen Momen zu.

Feelicitas war bisher immer nur alleine mit einen Portschlüssel gereist und dementsprechend hart war der Aufprall auf den Boden und raubte ihr den Atem. Maurice schrie entsetzt auf und als Feelicitas ihre Augen aufschlug, sah sie gerade noch, wie ein großer dunkler Körper auf sie zuschoss. Sie konnte sich gerade noch seitlich wegrollen und Maurice bedecken, als sie schon etwas hartes am Bein traf und Lemony knapp neben ihr auf den Boden krachte. Maurice zitterte unter ihr und Feelicitas saß der Schreck tief in den Knochen, so das sie sich erst nicht rühren konnte. Das nächste was sie mitbekam, war Liam, der neben ihr hockte und Maurice von ihr wegzog, so das er wieder zu wimmern anfing und sie entgültig wieder in die Welt zurückholte. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und stechender Schmerz durchzog ihren Unterschenkel, doch als sie hinschaute, sah sie kein Blut. „Es tut mir so leid, Feelicitas." Beteuerte Lemony, der Liam über die Schulter schaute: „Ich habe dich mit einen meiner Hufe getreten."

Feelicitas Unterschenkel verfärbte sich großflächig lila und jede Bewegung verursachte ihr Schmerzen.

Charley, der neben Lemony und Synaile stand und Maurice beruhigend auf den Armen hielt, wandte sich vorwurfsvoll an das Pferd: „Du hast ihr womöglich auch noch das Bein zertrümmert. Was meinst du, wie leid dir das tun sollte?"

Lemony wurde merklich kleiner und senkte den Kopf. In seinen hellblauen Augen begann es feucht zu schimmern. Feelicitas setzte sich mühsam auf und bedachte Charley mit einen strafenden Blick, weil er auf die alte nur schlecht geheilte Trümmerverletzung in Liams Bein anspielte, an der Lemony schuld war und Liam noch nach Jahren beim Laufen behinderte. Sie fasste Lemony an der Vorderfessel, als dieser sich fluchtartig abwenden wollte: „Du kannst nichts dafür Lemony, also mach dich nicht dafür verantwortlich. Das ist bestimmt nur ein Bluterguss und sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Charley weiß nicht was er sagt." Versuchte sie ihn mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zu beruhigen, als Liam anfing auf ihren Bein herumzudrücken und ihr ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen entlockte. Er schaute sie ernst an: „Es sieht ziemlich gerade aus, aber das Beim könnte trotzdem gebrochen sein." Entschied er und Charley hinter ihm warf Lemony noch mal einen schuldzuweisenden Blick zu. Liam schaute sich nicht um, doch sein Ton war plötzlich scharf: „Es wäre nett, wenn du dich aus Sachen raushältst, von denen du keine Ahnung hast, mein Sohn. Wenn du nichts besseres weißt, als dich kindisch aufzuspielen und Zeit damit zu verplempern Lemony zu verletzen und ihm die Schuld zu geben, solltest du lieber schweigen." Dabei fixierte er Feelicitas und schien die Geschehnisse hinter sich anhand der Spiegelung in ihren Augen gesehen zu haben.

Charley schien im Begriff einen Streit mit seinen Vater anzufangen, doch Synailes Hand, legte sich nachdrücklich auf seinen Arm und sie deutete ihm zu schweigen: „Die Bäume hier haben Ohren." Sagte sie leise und ihr Blick glitt durch das rauschende Unterholz um sie herum.

„Genau," erwiderte Liam und half Feelicitas auf die Füße, während er wachsam seine Umgebung musterte: „Wir wissen nicht, wie wir willkommen geheißen werden. Unter diesen Umständen bin ich dagegen, das Feelicitas euch begleitet, Synaile."

Synaile schien traurig, doch sie nickte verständnisvoll und Lemony legte ihr einen behaarten Arm um die Schultern. Feelicitas schaute sich geschockt zu Liam um. Sein Blick sprach Bedauern aus: „Es tut mir Leid, Feelicitas. Ich kann verstehen, das du mitwillst, aber du kannst nicht weglaufen. Wir sind in ihren Wald und verletzen womöglich ihre Gesetze. Deine Großmutter ist eine Verbannte, Lemony ist ein Fremder. Maurice ein Muggel und wir sind Zauberer. Wenn der Ernstfall eintritt und sie dich mit Gewalt festhalten oder verletzen, dann bekommst du einige Schwierigkeiten. Charley und ich werden bei Maurice und dir bleiben." Erklärte er geduldig und obwohl Feelicitas es schwer fiel, wusste sie selber das es das einzigst richtige war. Charley schien anderer Meinung zu sein, begnügte sich aber mit einen giftigen Blick, der ihn sehr viel jünger machte, während er immer noch versuchte Maurice zu beruhigen, der erbärmlich zitterte.

Synaile sprach ihr gut zu: „Es ist besser so, Liebes." Und dann wandte sie sich an Liam: „Lemony und ich werden alleine gehen. Hier ist es ziemlich sicher, es wird also niemand vorbeikommen. Von hier, bis zu unseren Haus sind es nur ein paar Hundert Meter, wir sollten also in jeden Fall spätestens in zwei Stunden zurück sein." Dann erbat sie sich von Feelicitas den Portschlüssel, doch den hatte Feelicitas nicht und so mussten sie erst suchen, bis sie ihn auf einen Gebüsch fanden. „Sei nicht traurig, Feelicitas. Wenn alles gut geht und Áine, Padourii und Moiryne den Bann für mich lösen, dann werde ich den Portschlüssel nicht mehr brauchen, aber ich werde darum bitten ihn dir wieder zurückgeben zu dürfen, damit du mich jederzeit besuchen kannst."

Dann nahm Synaile Lemony an der Hand und führte ihn auf einen Weg, den nur sie zu kennen schien durch die Bäume, bevor sie verschwanden. Charley ließ Maurice los und setzte sich mit schmollender Miene auf einen Stein. Feelicitas humpelte mit Liams Hilfe bis zu einer Baumgabel und setzte sich auf einen der Seitenäste, so das ihre Beine in der Luft baumelte. Maurice rannte zu ihr und Liam setzte ihn neben ihr auf den Ast, so das er sich wieder an Feelicitas kuscheln konnte und erstaunlich schnell ruhig wurde. Feelicitas beobachtete Charleys Wut und er tat ihr leid. Er hatte sich wahrscheinlich auch auf den Kontakt mit den Bewohnern von Brezilian gefreut. Langsam begann es zu dämmern und die Bäume rauschten im sanften Wind und es erschien wie eine beruhigende Melodie und irgendwo in der Ferne schien hörte man Wasser plätschern und einen Vogel singen. Feelicitas schaute sich zum ersten Mal richtig um. Der Boden unter ihr war bei näherer Betrachtung kein gewöhnlicher Waldboden, denn an manchen Stellen sah man noch stellenweise altes Steinpflaster, das nicht von Gras und Moos überwuchert war, oder von hervorbrechenden Wurzeln aufgerissen wurde. Kein Wunder das der Aufprall so hart gewesen war. Charleys Sitzplatz schien der Überrest von einer zerbrochenen Säule oder Quader zu sein, deren oberes Teil fehlte. Einen Moment verwirrte es Feelicitas, doch als sie sich vorstellte, das zu der Zeit als der Portschlüssel erstellt wurde, dies hier noch ein öffentlicher Platz oder Ähnliches war, dann war es kein Wunder das sie nach all den Jahrhunderten, hier im Verlassenen gelandet waren. Liam schien nicht viel von der friedlichen Umgebung zu halten und behielt die ganze Zeit seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Feelicitas fühlte sich seltsam wohl und lauschte den Geräuschen des heranziehenden Morgens. Die ersten Lichtstrahlen färbten die Blätter, die trotz des nahenden Herbstes in Frühlingsduft getränkt waren, was ihr irritierend erschien. Am liebsten wäre sie sofort losgezogen um das Bächlein zu finden, dessen Plätschern man hörte, oder den Vogel zu finden, der so wundersam zwitscherte. Irgendwann schien auch Liams Achtsamkeit etwas nachzulassen, da weder Lemony und Synaile schreiend angelaufen kamen, noch sonst irgendwo Gefahr zu drohen schien. Er entspannte sich sichtbar und seine Miene wurde weicher. Nur Charley war immun gegen den Zauber und schien immer noch verstimmt und warf seinen Vater düstere Blicke hinterher. Vielleicht war seine Ignoranz ganz natürlich, wenn man sein Leben lang vorwiegend nur inmitten eines kleinen Waldes lebte und die Nase voll von Bäumen hatte, doch Feelicitas gefiel es nicht.

Die zwei Stunden, die Synaile angekündigt hatte, vergingen sehr schnell und als ein leises Knacken im Geräusch alle aufhorchen ließ, war es nur Synaile, die mit bisher ungekannter beschwingter Leichtigkeit sich näherte und der das vollkommende Glück ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, als sie Feelicitas herzlichst umarmte. Über die Schulter ihrer Großmutter hinweg, sah Feelicitas, das Liam nach Lemony Ausschau hielt, der nicht auftauchte betrübt zu ihnen blickte. Synaile löste sich etwas und erzählte in kurzen Worten wie sehr sich alle gefreut hatten und sie bei sich begrüßten, als wäre sie nur drei Tage weggewesen. Zuletzt wandte sie sich an Liam, dessen Traurigkeit spürbar war und der wohl irgendwie darauf gehofft hatte, das Lemony zurückkehrte: „Lemony wollte nicht mitkommen um dir den Abschied nicht noch schwerer zu machen."

„Er ist feige." Erwiderte Liam, doch Synaile schüttelte sanft den Kopf: „Nein, du weißt, das er es nicht ist. Er hat Angst davor, das du ihm solche Dinge äußerst, obwohl du sie nicht meinst, nur um ihn umzustimmen. Ich weiß genug von dir und deinen Methoden Liam Evonshare, das ich Lemony zustimme. Er war lange genug dein Haustier und es ist Zeit sich zu trennen. Sei ihm nicht böse, du musst verstehen, das er hier bei uns am besten hingehört und es ihn momentan als der Himmel erscheint. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, das es ihm gut geht." sagte sie leise und nach einer Weile nickte Liam und zwang sich zu einen dünnen Lächeln, obwohl er wohl innerlich Qualen erlitt: „Er war immer sehr einsam, und selbst ich konnte nichts daran ändern." Räumte er sich schließlich selber ein und Synaile erwiderte ernst mit einen Seitenblick zu Feelicitas: „Er wird nie wieder einsam sein, selbst wenn wir nicht zusammenbleiben sollten. Die Halbschwester meiner Cousine dritten Grades, ein junger Faunenmischling, hat sich jetzt schon in seine pelzigen Hufe verliebt. Er könnte eine eigene Familie haben, Liam. Bitte lass ihn gehen und sein eigenes Leben führen." Bat sie eindringlich und löste sich von ihm um sich dann Charley zuzuwenden, den sie überrascht anstarrte, als sie ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, worüber er sehr rot wurde.

Sie wechselten noch einige Worte, ehe Synaile wieder zu Feelicitas kam, die mittlerweile vom Baum gerutscht war und die mit Maurice zerrendes Gewicht an ihrer Seite kämpfte. Ihr verletzter Unterschenkel war mittlerweile geschwollen und pochte unangenehm.

„Ich habe ihnen noch nichts von dir erzählt, Liebes. Aber natürlich kannst du jederzeit mit deiner Tochter herkommen und mich besuchen, wenn wieder bessere Zeiten sind." Sagte Synaile leise und reichte Feelicitas den Fächer und wandte sich zum gehen.

Als sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war, drängte Liam zum Aufbruch und gemeinsam apparierten sie nach Lerwick.

In Lerwick ließ Liam sie vor dem Haus alleine um mit Charley zu seiner Schwester Lassy zu gehen um sie noch einmal wegen ihres Aufrufes für die Befragung im Ministerium zu beraten. Obwohl er Klee wohl informiert hatte, welche Veränderungen eingetreten waren, fiel sie direkt mit Fragen über die Besucher her. Feelicitas kam kaum die Türe herein, ohne erdrückt zu werden. Maurice an ihrer Seite verstörte die Aufregung noch mehr und er drängte sich, sobald er Klee sah, noch mehr an seine große Schwester und suchte in ihren Umhangfalten nach Schutz. Er hatte seitdem Morgen an dem Meraides und Leelyfaire ihn zurückgebracht hatten, kein Wort mehr gesprochen und entwickelte eine übermäßige Anhänglichkeit und klammerte sich an Feelicitas Hand, die er seit Stunden nicht mehr bereit war loszulassen. Klee stürzte auf sie zu und umarmte Feelicitas herzlich, während sie unablässig beteuerte wie froh sie sei, das Feelicitas noch lebte. Klee ließ ihr kaum Ruhe sich zurechtzufinden und es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie sich soweit beruhigte um Feelicitas loszulassen und den Weg in den Wohnraum frei zu machen. Feelicitas blieb verwirrt stehen, während Klee nach oben ging um Serena frühzeitig aus dem Mittagsschlaf zu wecken.

Feelicitas legte ihr leichtes Gepäck ab und redete Maurice gut zu, damit auch er sie endlich los ließ. Doch er starrte sie nur angstvoll an und folgte ihr auf jeden Schritt. Vielleicht waren zusätzlich zu dem Anblick des Mordes, der Wald von Brezilian, die Lefays, Lemony und danach das apparieren mit und ohne Portschlüssel einfach zu viel gewesen. Feelicitas gab es auf sich von ihm zu lösen und humpelte bis ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich erschöpft auf dem Sofa nieder. Sofort kauerte sich Maurice in ihre Armbeuge und machte sich so klein, das er fast im Umhang verschwand. Doch ehe Feelicitas sich darum kümmern konnte, hörte sie Klee die Treppe herunterkommen. Wenig später erschien sie mit einer höchst schläfrigen Serena, die müde zu ihnen rüberblickte. Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, ehe die grünen Augen des kleinen Mädchens größer wurden und sie mit einen Schrei ihre Mutter erkannte. „Mama." Rief sie und kämpfte darum losgelassen zu werden. Klee ließ ihr den Willen und Serena rutschte ihr vom Arm. Die Einjährige blieb auf ihren Füßen stehen und tapste eilig zwei Schritte, ehe sie sich am Sofa schnappte und auf die Sitzfläche zog. Feelicitas half ihr und dann dachte sie an nichts mehr, außer Serena in die Arme zu schließen und nie wieder loslassen zu wollen. Ihre Tochter schien sie so schrecklich vermisst zu haben, dass das sie sich heulend wie ein Schlosshund an Feelicitas Hals klammerte und nicht mehr beruhigen ließ.

Es dauerte lange, ehe Serenas verzweifeltes Schlurzen sie ermüden ließ, so das Feelicitas endlich wieder frei atmen konnte um ihre eigenen Tränen wegzuwischen. Maurice hatte sich währenddessen nicht gerührt und presste sich immer noch in Feelicitas Umhang. Feelicitas tätschelte beide gedankenverloren, während sie sich leise mit Klee unterhielt, die nach einen Blick auf ihr lila Bein, ihren Zauberstab zückte und ihre Heilkünste anwandte. Der Bluterguss blieb, aber die Schwellung ging zurück und Klee meinte, es wäre kein Bruch.

„Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Du kamst nicht wieder und dann diese Nachricht. Als Lemony kam und alles erzählte, da konnte ich es gar nicht glauben bis Liam es mir gestern Nacht bestätigt hat. Du hast so ein Glück gehabt, das du noch lebst und das dich niemand gefunden hat. Ich lass dich nicht mehr gehen. Jetzt erst recht nicht." Beteuerte Klee immer noch aufgewühlt und tupfte sich ein paar Tränen ab. Feelicitas begann zu ahnen, das Liam Klee einiges nicht miterzählt hatte. „Klee, ich bin nicht von alleine aus dem Krankenhaus geflüchtet." Äußerte sie vorsichtig und Klees verwirrter Blick, gab ihr Recht. „Aber Liam hat gesagt... Was ist geschehen?"

„Ulysses hat mich aufgespürt und zu seinen Herrn gebracht." Sie hatte es noch nicht zuende erzählt, da entfuhr Klee einiges Unflätiges darüber was Ulysses war. Doch nur zu schnell erinnerte sie sich an die Kinder und schwieg.

„Nein, du verstehst das falsch. Ich bin freiwillig mitgegangen. Er hat mein Kind gefunden und einen guten Ort gefunden, an dem wir es bestattet haben. Und er hat auf Serena verzichtet, obwohl der dunkle Lord sie auch haben wollte. Er hat mir geholfen und ich sah keinen besseren Weg, als mitzugehen. Der dunkle Lord hat mir eine Möglichkeit angeboten, die mir in nächster Zeit einige Sicherheit bietet. Für mich und Serena. Ich habe ihm geschworen, das ich ihm folge und er hat mir selber kein Haar gekrümmt. Ich versuchte ihm meine Bedingung aufzuzwingen, das ich Serena erst liefern wollte, wenn er einen kinderfreundlichen Ort findet, doch darauf ist er nicht eingegangen. Zudem habe ich mich mit einer Todesserin angelegt und sie verstimmt." Feelicitas atmete tief durch um nicht ihren wahren Gefühlen Lauf lassen zu müssen. „Irgendwas habe ich falsch gemacht und Maman und Louis mussten sterben. Weirdy hat es mir gesagt und dann bin ich abgehauen. Ich konnte nicht anders und es war richtig, denn Maurice lebt ja noch. Aber ich kann nicht froh sein. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich weiß nicht, wie es weitergehen soll."

Klee blieb erstaunlich ruhig, obwohl in ihren Augen Angst aufflammte: „Du... du solltest dir keine Gedanken machen. Bleib hier bei uns und den Kindern."

Feelicitas wurde argwöhnig: „Klee, ich muss mich dem dunklen Lord anschließen, das würde auch Liam wollen. Wenn ich Serena mitnehme bekomme ich vielleicht einen Ort um in Ruhe zu leben. Wenn ich mitmache und beweisen kann, das ich ihm gehorsam folge, dann werden wir ein gutes Leben haben. Wir müssen nicht mehr flüchten und sind relativ sicher. Aber jetzt hat Maurice niemanden mehr. Es ist nun meine Aufgabe mich um ihn kümmern, schließlich bin ich seine Schwester. Aber ich kann ihn nicht mitnehmen."

Ob Klee sie deswegen verurteilte konnte Feelicitas nicht so genau sagen, in den Augen der älteren Frau stand tiefer Ernst und ihre Hände rieben nervös aneinander. Klee schien zu überlegen, ehe sie sich entschied was sie sagen wollte: „Ich hätte euch schon im Sommer am liebsten hier gelassen, doch das war damals nicht nötig. Du kannst nicht wieder zu den Todessern gehen und auch nicht mit Serena. Jetzt wo du endlich hier bist, hast du doch nirgendwo sonst etwas mehr zu suchen."

Feelicitas verwirrte Klees Nervosität und sie zog die Brauen hoch: „Du hast mir vor einigen Wochen gesagt, das du mich unterstützen willst und auf meine Kinder achtest, während ich tue, was ich tun muss. Und jetzt muss ich Serena haben und ich brauche dich um Maurice bei euch zu behalten." Fügte sie bittend hinzu und Klee verlor den letzten Rest von ihrer gespielten Ruhe: „Nein, ich passe nicht auf deinen Bruder auf, damit du Serena und dich umbringen lassen kannst. Ihr könnt nicht gehen, Liam würde...er sagte... " plötzlich brach Klees Stimme ab und sie wandte ihren Blick weg.

„Was sagte Liam?" fragte Feelicitas verwirrt, doch Klee antwortete nicht, sondern sah bestürzt aus.

„ Klee?" fragte Feelicitas nach und musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie Klee in neuen Tränen ausbrach.

„Was ist denn?" Feelicitas hätte sich gerne um sie gekümmert, doch die Kinder wollten sie nicht loslassen. Schließlich sah Klee sie doch wieder an: „Liam wird dich nicht alleine lassen wollen. Ich habe ihn bisher abhalten können sich der Sache anzunehmen. Severus Snape konnte sich viel besser um dich kümmern und du hast in Frieden unter Muggeln gelebt. Doch schau, was dein Mann getan hat und wie er dich behandelt. Liam ist so außer sich gewesen, als ich es ihm gesagt habe. Ich weiß, du kannst nichts dafür, das es gescheitert ist, aber... Erst ist Lemony verschwunden, dann mein Mann und mein einzigstes Kind. Wir haben uns so lange aus allem gehalten und in all den Jahren ist nie etwas gesehen. Aber dann kamst du und wegen dir haben wir unsere Sicherheit aufgegeben. Du hast Liams schlechte Erinnerungen hochgeholt, du hast Ulysses hergeführt und du hast Lemony weggelockt. Ich habe Angst, das du uns alles nimmst. Du brauchst Liam, ich verstehe das, aber ich habe Angst, das es ein Unglück geben wird. Charlie schützt mich und ich ihn, Lemony schützt deine Großmutter und sie ihn. Du schützt Maurice und Liam schützt dich. Aber wer wird Liam schützen, wenn er dir nach dort draußen folgt?"

Noch während Klee das sagte, hörte man die Eingangstüre gehen und sie wischte sich die Tränenspuren ab. Liam und Charley kamen herein und Klee hatte es plötzlich eilig wegzukommen und ließ sich einige Zeit nicht mehr blicken. Charley folgte ihr ahnungsvoll, als sie ohne Begrüßung an ihm vorbeirauschte und so blieb Feelicitas mit Liam alleine.

„Kannst du mir sagen, was hier los ist?" fragte sie und schilderte ihm Klees Gefühlsausbruch, verschwieg aber den Teil mit Liams Plan ihr zu den Todessern zu folgen. Liam verzog keine Miene: „Sie ist zur Zeit etwas empfindlich." Wiegelte er ab.

Feelicitas zog die Brauen hoch und schaute ihn zweifelnd an: „So nennst du das? Charley hat mir gesagt, das sie nach meinen Verschwinden einen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte, weil sie alleine war und Angst hatte ihr würdet mich suchen wollen. Also muss es doch noch mehr sein, als das sie nur empfindlich ist. Warum hat sie so eine Angst davor, das irgendwer von euch das Haus verlässt? Es ist ja auch nicht so, als würden überall Plakate mit unseren Bildern hängen oder überall Minen liegen, in die man hineintritt. Zumal wenigstens du Ahnung von der dunklen Seite hast und nicht so schnell unter die Räder gerätst."

Liam antwortete nicht und er schien sich etwas unwohl zu fühlen. „Sag es schon," hakte Feelicitas nach: „jetzt wäre die richtige Zeit dafür. Vielleicht sehen wir uns nie wieder, willst du mir da wirklich die Antwort schuldig bleiben, was mit Klee los ist?" hakte sie nach.

„Es hat mit ihren Bruder Charley zu tun." Fing Liam zögernd an und Feelicitas deutete ihn weiterzumachen, während sie ruhig Serena und Maurice streichelte.

„Damals in unseren siebten Jahr, hatte ihr Zwillingsbruder Streit mit jedem. Es war wegen Lindsey Abnoba und Effrata Riley."

„Lindsey Abnoba? Ist das nicht der Züchter von Belial gewesen? Übrigens, wo ist mein Kater eigentlich?" fragte sie und schaute sich um, Liam schien ihr Themawechsel nicht zu behagen: „Ja, das ist der mit den Katzen und Belial lief gerade eben noch durch den Garten. Wir haben ihn nicht verhungern lassen. Wenn du mehr wissen willst, solltest du mich nicht unterbrechen, spätestens wenn Klee oder Charley wiederkommen, dann ist unser Gespräch zu Ende." Feelicitas nickte verunsichert und er holte tief Luft: „Lindsey und Effrata waren im gleichen Hufflepuffjahrgang wie dein Vater und Charley. Die beiden waren sehr gute Freunde, aber auch nicht mehr. Als Effrata ihn dann gegen Charley Greene eintauschte, war er sehr getroffen und hat sich verstärkt mit seinen männlichen Freunden beschäftigt. Dann eines Tages verschwand Lindsey plötzlich von der Schule. Kurz gesagt, lange wusste man nicht was geschehen war, aber dann gab es nach Wochen erste Hinweise, das man ihn in einem verkommenen Hinterhof der Knockturngasse gesehen habe, wo er sich in ziemlicher Bedrängnis befand. Du verstehst schon, er arbeitete dort." Erklärte er ungerührt als Feelicitas scharf einatmete und überlegte, ob sie die dösenden Kinder wegbringen sollte. Doch Liam redete einfach weiter: „Charley machte sich solche Vorwürfe, weil Lindsey wegen ihren Streit die Schule verlassen hatte und weil sie trotz allem befreundet waren, wollte er ihm helfen. Man kann es nur vermuten, aber er hat sich wohl zu tief in Dinge eingemischt, die er nicht verstand. In den Winterferien erlitt Charley einen mysteriösen tödlichen Unfall am Waldesrand in Richtung Hogsmeade. Er hatte sich bei einen Hogsmeade Besuch einfach von uns getrennt und ist alleine losgezogen, ohne zu sagen was er machen wollte. Ich wünschte er hätte uns eingeweiht. Ich wünschte er hätte mich eingeweiht, dann wäre es vielleicht nicht geschehen. So unerfahren wie er war, hatte er gegen die kriminellen Energien in der Knockturngasse keine Chance aber zuletzt machte er alles immer ganz alleine. Er konnte es nicht leiden immer im Schatten zu stehen. An dem Tag, als er seine eigenen Wege ging, ließen wir ihn ziehen und dachten, er wäre immer noch eingeschnappt, weil Klee und ihre Eltern etwas gegen seine geplante Hochzeit mit Effrata hatte. Das war ein großer Fehler. Er war nicht eingeschnappt und wollte trinken gehen, er hatte sein gesamtes Vertrauen in uns verloren und hat sein Leben dafür gelassen. Später ist herausgekommen, das er nach London verschwunden war und er es dort schaffte mit Lindsey Abnoba zu fliehen. Lindsey war total krank und hat nicht mitbekommen was geschehen ist, aber als man sie am Morgen fand, lag Charley tot neben ihm. Ihre Spur war zu einfach zu verfolgen, und so ist man ihnen nach Hogwarts hinterher appariert. Aber obwohl es offensichtlich war, das Charley mit dem _Avada Kedavra_ ermordet wurde, hat man gesagt, das er sich einfach beim Apparieren zersplintert hätte und irgendwas lebenswichtiges in der Knockturngasse zurückließ. Das Ministerium hat damals schon unangenehme Dinge unter den Teppich gekehrt. Charley hat sich nicht zersplintert, er konnte perfekt apparieren und schloss den Kurs mit Leichtigkeit ab. Lindseys sprach nie über das was ihm widerfahren war, außer zu Klee und Effrata, so das er keine Aussage machen wollte. Wir haben noch versucht eine Ermittlung zu erreichen, indem wir Augenzeugen gesucht haben und Wilkie Twycross, den Leiter vom Apparierkurs um eine Aussage über Charleys Fähigkeiten baten, aber niemand glaubte uns. Klee ist seither sehr empfindlich." Liam schwieg nach seinen letzten Worten und wandte den Blick ab um sich eine Träne aus dem Winkel seines Auges zu wischen. Feelicitas sah ihn zum ersten Mal weinen und am liebsten hätte sie ihn getröstet und wäre darin eingefallen. Sie verstand plötzlich worauf alle immer angespielt hatten. Charley Greenes Tod war das fehlende Puzzleteil gewesen. Klees geliebter Bruder war gestorben, sie und die Eltern gaben sich die Schuld und zerbrachen fast daran. Die Eltern zogen nach Südamerika und ließen ihre Tochter zurück. Wahrscheinlich ertrugen sie es nicht, Klee in das Gesicht zu blicken und ihren fehlenden Zwilling zu erblicken. Die verzweifelte Klee sah keinen anderen Ausweg und hängte sich an Liam, der die einzigste verbliebene Sicherheit in ihrem Leben war. Deswegen auch das denkwürdige Hochzeitsbild mit Trauermiene. Klee hätte Liam ohne diesen Zwischenfall wohl nie geheiratet, denn so unkompliziert war das Zusammenspiel der beiden auch nicht. Feelicitas dachte kurz darüber nach, was Liam ihr über seine Familie gesagt hatte. Er war selber war ein gebranntes Kind, was das Zusammenleben mit der Familie betraf. Damals, kurz vor seinen Abschluss, hatte sein magischer Vater die Familie gerade entgültig sitzen lassen und wenn sie es sich so überlegte, dann war es wahrscheinlich, das Liam seinen Vater dafür umgebracht hatte. Er wollte Ordnung in seinen Leben und war so selbstsüchtig Klee in ihrer Verzweiflung an sich zu binden. Feelicitas konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie die Beiden sich in ihrer Jugend voneinander versprochen hatten, das durch ihre Ehe das ganze Leben wieder in Ordnung käme. Liam überredete Klee zu dem Kind, damit sie Ablenkung hatte und sie bekam es ziemlich schnell. Feelicitas erkannte sich plötzlich selber in der jungen Klemencia Evonshare wieder. Klee war keine Zwanzig gewesen als sie Charley bekam und wusste doch schon nichts andere mehr im Leben mit sich anzufangen. Sie hatte keinen Beruf erlernt und ein dunkler Schatten hing über ihren Leben. Ihren Sohn nannte sie nicht umsonst Charley, denn er sollte ihr ganzer Lebenssinn sein. Aber dadurch wurde natürlich nichts besser und zumindest Liam schien das irgendwann bitter eingesehen zu haben. Klees Wunden verheilten nicht ohne schreckliche Narbenbildung und sie blieb immer ziemlich 'empfindlich'. Liam merkte, das ihn die Sache überforderte und ihr aneinanderklammern bei weiten noch keine heile Familie war. Ihre Ehe war wohl nie das, was er sich vorgestellt hatte, doch er hatte noch bevor er Zwanzig wurde die ganze Verantwortung für seine Entscheidung am Hals. Er musste sich um seine Familie kümmern und sie versorgen, denn sie konnten es selber nicht. Hatte er nicht einmal gesagt, das es ihnen an Geld mangelte? So rutschte er in die falschen Kreise, versuchte vielleicht auch noch nebenbei Charleys Mörder durch seine Verbindungen zur Unterwelt zu finden und irgendwann landete er vor Voldemort." Ihre Gedanken führten sie weiter und sie erkannte, das nicht nur die Evonshares diese Sache betraf. Nathaniel Deepwoods Leben wurde durch den Tod seines besten Freundes Charley Greene auch umgeworfen. So wie man es ihr erzählt hatte, musste er schon immer ein wenig wegen dem frühen Tod seiner eigenen Mutter Nathalie angekratzt gewesen sein, doch dann kippte alles. Er versuchte mit Miriel ein Leben zu finden, das anders und unbeschwerter war und wo nicht dauernd irgendwelche grauenvollen Dinge Einzug hielten. Wahrscheinlich gingen sie deshalb 1968 nach Amerika und schlossen sich den Hippies an. Die Jahre vergingen und auch als ihre Eltern dann endlich erwachsen und sesshaft in Plymouth wurden, lebte Nathaniel weiterhin in seiner eigenen Traumwelt. Im Gegensatz zu Liam Evonshare, der der Dunkelheit für ein paar Galeonen mehr, ständig ins Antlitz blickte, konnte Nathaniel Deepwood sich eine heile Welt leisten. Er war reich genug um versorgt zu sein, hatte die märchenhafte Miriel Lefay zur Frau, der man wohl auch von Hause aus und der Entscheidungen die sie später traf, ein ziemliches Maß an Weltfremdheit andichten musste und zuletzt auch noch eine kleine Tochter. Bei seiner Arbeit im Ministerium zur Förderung des magisch-muggelhaften Austausches setzte er sich blind für eine Idee ein, die in diesen muggelfeindlichen Zeiten zum scheitern verurteilt war. Nathaniel schloss die Augen vor der Welt und das wurde ihm dann zum Verhängnis. Er starb elendig in einen grauenvollen Kerker.

Feelicitas kam nicht darüber hinweg was sie erfahren hatte. Wie eine Tragödie über Jahrzehnte hinweg so starke Nachwirkungen auf ganze Familiengenerationen haben konnte, ließ sie mit einen tiefen Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit zurück. Die Geschichte schien sich zu wiederholen und plötzlich hatte sie soviel Angst wie nie zuvor vor dem weitermachen. Doch ihre Gedanken widmeten sich bald wieder der Gegenwart. Kaum kam sie am Abend in das Zimmer, welches sie mit Serena und nun auch Maurice bewohnte, erblickte sie den geöffneten Brief auf dem Nachttisch, der an ihren Namen ausgestellt war. Severus Schrift erkannte sie sofort, doch die Tatsache das der Brief offen war, ließ sie zögern. Die ganze Zeit schon schienen die Evonshares etwas zu wissen, was sie nicht wusste. Schon alleine, das sie Severus gar nicht richtig angesprochen hatten, hätte sie stutzig machen sollen. Gerade wollte sie den Brief öffnen, als es leise an der Türe klopfte und Liam eintrat.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte er beim Anblick des Briefes in ihrer Hand.

„Sollte es nicht, wenn ich wissen würde was da drin ist?" fragte sie leise um die Kinder nicht aufzuwecken. Liams Stirn bekam Falten: „Du... weißt nicht, was da drin ist? Auf die Unterlagen wartest du doch bestimmt schon seit Monaten."

„Was für Unterlagen?" Feelicitas zog das Pergament und die beigefügten Papierbögen aus dem Umschlag. Ihr erster Blick fiel auf Severus kurze Nachricht, das er sie suchte und hoffe, das sie bei den Evonshares sei. Das Datum war noch von Juli, in der Zeit wo sie im Krankenhaus war. Erleichterung durchflutete sie. Was immer es war, Severus hatte es ihr bestimmt irgendwann persönlich gesagt und es hatte sich bereits erledigt. Doch der Blick auf die Vorderseite der Papierböge gaben ihr Unrecht als sie das Wort _Scheidung_ las.

Hektisch blätterte sie die von einen Notar aufgesetzten Seiten durch, bis sie Severus Unterschrift fand und daneben die leere Zeile, in der sie Unterschreiben musste. Bevor sie weiter an den Floskeln im Text verzweifeln konnte, sprach Liam sie wieder an: „Du wolltest gar keine Scheidung?"

„Wollte? Ich weiß von keiner Scheidung. Ich habe wochenlang in einen Bett mit ihm gelegen und er hat nicht ein Wort davon gesagt." Es war so unverständlich und wenn Liam sie nicht so ungläubig angestarrt hätte, wäre sie aus dem Grüben nicht mehr herausgekommen. „Ich liebe meinen Mann, warum sollte ich mich scheiden lassen?"

„Und warum schickt er dir dann diese Papiere? Die sind bereits rechtskräftig, obwohl du noch nicht unterschrieben hast. Snape hat dafür viele Muggel verzaubern müssen." Bemerkte er nachhakend, und als Feelicitas es sich genauer anschaute, sah sie es auch. Ob sie nun unterschrieb oder nicht, sie war bereits seit dem letzten Juni rechtskräftig geschieden.

Irgendwie schaffte sie es, Liam davon zu überzeugen, das er sie ruhig alleine lassen könnte und als er sie verlassen hatte, holte sie den Block und ihren pinken Kugelschreiber heraus und versuchte_ Cervia_ die Hölle heißzumachen. Doch schon bald gab sie es auf und zerriss das Blatt. Worte alleine würden nicht ausreichen, wenn sie doch Antworten brauchte, die sie noch nicht hatte. Vielleicht war das alles ein Missverständnis und der dunkle Lord hatte Severus anfangs befohlen sich scheiden zu lassen. Sie würde abwarten und es dann Severus ins Gesicht sagen, damit er sich erklären konnte. Und wenn ihr dann die Antwort nicht gefiel, konnte sie ihm immer noch die Hölle heiß machen. Aber abwarten war nicht so einfach.

Klee war seltsam schweigsam in der nächsten Zeit und betrachtete Feelicitas mit größter Sorge. Feelicitas wusste, sie hatte in dem Moment verloren, in dem sie überhaupt eingewilligt hatte noch über das Abendessen und die Nacht zu bleiben, statt Serena einfach zu nehmen und mit ihr zu gehen. Klee würde Maurice nicht verhungern lassen und er würde sich wohl schnell an jemand anderen gewöhnen lassen, aber Feelicitas tat nichts das darauf deuten ließ bald zu ihren eigentlichen Aufgaben zurück kehren zu wollen. Sie zögerte auch am nächsten Morgen mit dem Aufbruch und blieb auch den folgenden Tag in Lerwick und tat nichts anderes, als zu schlafen, zu essen und mit den beiden Kindern zu kuscheln. Maurice redete immer noch nicht, doch wenigstens löste er sich manchmal von ihrer Hand, machte sein Geschäft in die Toilette und wenn er sehr müde war, schlief er auch alleine in seinen Bett, sofern man ihn vorsichtig reinlegte. Einen besonders beruhigenden Einfluss hatte der Kater Belial auf Maurice. Der Junge schien regelrecht gelöst, wenn Belial sich auf seinen Schoß legte und das schwarze Fell mit schnurrenden Genuss streicheln ließ. Serena, die in den Wochen in denen Feelicitas sie nicht gesehen hatte, sich sehr an Charley gewöhnt hatte, ließ sich ebenfalls bereitwillig ablenken, wenn Feelicitas einige Zeit von ihr abziehen und für Maurice verwenden musste und alles verlief harmonisch. Niemand drängte Feelicitas zu weiteren Entscheidungen und sie passte sich den ereignislosen vergehen der Zeit willig an. Einzig Liam beobachtete sie hin und wieder forschend, doch er stellte keine Fragen. Drei Tage später, mittlerweile war der 26. des Monats, fragte Charley sie, ob sie Lust hätte mit ihm etwas zu unternehmen. Feelicitas dachte an einen Spaziergang im Wald ohne Kinder, doch Charley hatte ganz andere Pläne und überredete sie für den Abend in Lerwick auszugehen. Feelicitas suchte vergeblich in den Kleidern, die sie im Sommer zurückgelassen hatte nach etwas, das noch zu ihr und den Temperaturen passte. Entweder waren es weite Umstandssachen, oder schrecklich bunte Kleider, in denen sie sich kindlich und deplaziert vorkam. Charley erwischte sie bei ihrer Anprobe, als sie gerade höchst unglücklich vorm Spiegel stand. Er lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„So schrecklich?" fragte sie niedergeschmettert, doch da fing er an zu lachen: „Du brauchst dringend eine Jeans."

Feelicitas lächelte unsicher zurück: „Ich glaube ich habe noch nie in meinen ganzen Leben eine Hose getragen und schon gar keine Jeanshosen. Maman achtete zumindest damals darauf sehr konservativ zu sein und steckte mich immer in Röcke."

Ob Charley das komisch fand oder nicht, ließ er sich nicht anmerken: „Weißt du was, ich stehle mich mal in den Kleiderschrank meiner Mutter und suche da nach etwas passenden für heute." Meinte er gutmütig und verschwand, ehe Feelicitas ihre Zweifel äußern konnte das der Stil seiner Mutter mit ihren übereinstimmen konnte. Als er nach ein paar Minuten wiederkam und ihr einen schwarzen Faltenrock und eine weiße Bluse hinlegte, starrte Feelicitas ihn verstört an: „Gehen wir zum Bingoabend des örtlichen Altenheims?"

Charley grinste nur: „Zieh es an und dann wirst du schon drauf kommen. Ich bin dann unten."

Feelicitas blieb verwirrt zurück, als er sie verließ, doch sie zog die Sachen an. Erstaunlicherweise passten es ihr so gerade eben. Die Bluse spannte etwas und lag entgegen des vorgesehenen Schnittes eng an und den Rock bekam sie mit sehr viel Luft einziehen auch zu und klemmte ihren Zauberstab in den Bund. Als sie ihr Bild im Spiegel betrachtete gefiel sie sich immer noch nicht, aber es ging ihr ein Licht auf. Danach brauchte sie nicht mehr lange. Sie suchte sich noch Strümpfe und zog ihre schwarzen Schuhe an, zog ihre Jacke aus ihren Kleiderstapel und beeilte sich, die Treppe herunter zu kommen, wo Charley schon auf sie wartete. „Na hast du jetzt eine Ahnung?" fragte er grinsend.

„Ich habe so eine Vermutung." Erwiderte sie schlicht und musterte seine eigene Aufmachung kritisch, doch sagte nichts. Sie hielt ihre Jacke auf und er schien noch nicht zufrieden: „Deinen Zauberstab solltest du dir vielleicht irgendwo anders hinstecken." riet er: „Außerdem fehlt dir noch etwas." Er zog eine rotgelb gestreifte Krawatte hervor, dieselbe wie er selber trug, und reichte sie ihr. Feelicitas betrachtete sie zögernd: „Ich bin mir sicher, das du zurecht die Attribute Gryffindors tragen willst, aber das gilt nicht für mich."

Charleys begeisterter Ausdruck ernüchterte etwas: „Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Ich war nie in Hogwarts und du auch nicht. Es bedeutet doch gar nichts, oder willst du das wir sie umfärben? Wie wäre es mit Lila oder vielleicht bunte Streifen?"

Feelicitas blickte ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an und stellte sich die lila Variante an ihm vor, ehe sie sich beeilte zu versichern: „Kein Lila und kein Regenbogen. Es ist nichts gegen euch Charley, aber ich bin abergläubig. Hast du nichts anderes?"

Charley schien enttäuscht: „Wir wollten doch zusammen gehen." Feelicitas antwortete nichts und schaute sich zu Liam um, der gerade aus dem Wohnzimmer kam und scheinbar mitgehört hatte. Sein Auge glitt achtsam von ihren Scheitel bis zur Sohle, ehe er sich streng an seinen Sohn wandte: „Färbe das Rot in Grün und gib Ruhe, Charley. Du hast sie doch nicht in den Schuluniformlook gesteckt um den Abend an verschiedenen Krawatten scheitern zu lassen."

Erstaunlicherweise nahm Charley den Rat seines Vaters ohne Frage an und reichte ihr nach einen kurzen Färbezauber, die nun gelbgrün gestreifte Krawatte. Charley meldete sich noch kurz ab und sagte Liam, wo sie genau hingingen, während Feelicitas diesen noch eine Weile verwundert hinterher schaute und sich fragte warum Liam genau gewusst hatte, das Hufflepuff und Slytherin ihr besser gefielen. Hatte sie ihm vielleicht gesagt, was der Hut ihr enthüllt hatte? Kurz danach apparierte Charley mit ihr in die Stadt und sie fanden sich vor einen Türsteher wieder, der ihre Aufmachung zufrieden musterte und sie durchließ. Im Keller war ein Nachtclub, der gut besucht war und wo jeder mehr oder weniger erfolgreich so aussah, als säße er tagsüber noch auf der Schulbank. Im Gegensatz zu mancher Frau die ihre Zeit um einige Jahrzehnte überschritten hatte, war sich Feelicitas sicher sehr authentisch zu wirken. „Ist das hier ein Klassentreffen?" fragte sie, als sie ihre Jacken abgaben und Charley schien verunsichert: „Das machen die Muggel hier so. Alles was in der Schule nicht erlaubt war, holen sie nun nach."

„Aha, und welchen verbotenen Gedanken gehst du für gewöhnlich nach, wenn du herkommst?" fragte sie hintergründig und hätte schwören können, das Charley rot wurde, sich jedoch schnell wieder beruhigte: „Ich dachte es wäre für uns nicht schlecht." Wiegelte er ab, doch wenn Feelicitas sich umsah, dann konnte sie sich noch einige andere Gründe vorstellen, die Charley Evonshare herzogen. Hatte der Mann an der Garderobe Charley nicht zugezwinkert, ehe er sich wieder seinen Gefährten zuwandte? Feelicitas zögerte einen Moment, doch dann lächelte sie unbefangen: „Ich fühle mich im Moment wie Zwölf, aber es könnte Spaß machen."

„Dann sollten wir etwas dafür tun." Erwiderte er fröhlicher und zog sie mit sich auf die Tanzfläche.

Die folgenden Stunden vergingen viel zu schnell. Feelicitas anfängliche Zurückhaltung gegenüber der neuen Erfahrung schwanden fast völlig, als sie begriff, das tanzen gar nicht so schwer war. Jedenfalls nicht zu der Musik die lautstark lief. Sie fand kein Ende und ihr Enthusiasmus schien auch Charley mitzunehmen. Sie amüsierten sich bis die Musik ruhiger wurde und die Tanzfläche sich lehrte. Feelicitas war müde, doch um nichts in der Welt wollte sie das Ganze schon enden lassen und war dankbar, als Charley sie an sich zog und sie noch eine Weile umschlungen sich im Rhythmus der ruhigeren Songs wiegten und sie sich über die anderen Pärchen Gedanken machten, was diese wohl hierher geführt hatte. Irgendwann aber, löste Charley sich von ihr und Feelicitas gab ein Murren von sich. „Es ist schon nach Zwei. Meine Eltern und deine Kinder warten zuhause auf uns." Mahnte er, doch Feelicitas kam das vorgeschoben vor: „Ab wann darfst du bis drei wegbleiben? Wenn du nächstes Jahr 30 wirst?" fragte sie mit einen Gähnen, doch er zog es sich nicht an. Eigentlich hatte er ja recht, aber so wie er vor ihr stand, kam er ihr nur wie ein etwas überfälliger Schuljunge vor.

Zuhause schlichen sie sich rein und trafen nur noch Klee in der Küche an, die zwar sehr müde, doch dafür zufrieden war, als sie auftauchten. Klee sagte ihnen noch kurz Gute Nacht und ging dann ins Bett, während Charley und Feelicitas ihr folgten und ihre Wege sich zwischen dem ersten und zweiten Stock trennten. Charley gab Feelicitas noch einen kurzen Gute Nacht Kuss, als er sicher war, das seine Mutter schlafen gegangen war und Feelicitas musste kichern. „Geh schlafen." Sagte sie leise und wandte sich dann ab, während Charley in sein Dachzimmer ging.

Maurice und Serena schliefen ruhig und Feelicitas zog sich schnell um und legte sich ins Bett neben die Kinder. Doch selbst nach einer halben Stunde fand sie keinen Schlaf, stattdessen war sie hellwach. Die Nacht ging ihr noch einmal durch den Kopf und nach einer Weile stand sie auf und kramte das Kästchen mit den Tränken hervor...

Als sie in Charleys Zimmer kam, lag er schon im Bett, doch er war wach. Er blickte sie ein wenig verwirrt an und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er überlegte nicht lange, sondern rutschte ein wenig zur Seite und lüpfte einen Zipfel der Decke. Feelicitas kroch zu ihm ins Bett und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Das erste was Feelicitas am Morgen merkte, war wie die Türe aufging und sie schrak hoch. Es war noch früh und nur wenig Licht fiel in das Zimmer. Charley neben ihr rührte sich nicht und schnarchte weiter und so begegnete sie Liam alleine, der nicht sehr überrascht war sie hier zu finden. Er deutete ihr ihn zu folgen und verlegen angelte Feelicitas nach ihren Nachthemd, das vergessen neben dem Bett lag und zog es sich über den Kopf, während Liam sie schweigend anblickte und sich erst abwandte, als sie aus dem Bett stieg. Charley rührte sich nicht. Sie folgte Liam die Treppe hinunter und dann hörte sie selber das Serena wach war. Liam wollte schon weiter nach unten gehen, doch sie hielt ihm am Arm fest und beteuerte: „Liam, ich wollte nicht-" doch er ließ sie nicht ausreden: „Es gibt nichts worüber wir reden müssten, außer das Klee es nicht erfahren darf." Flüsterte er und drückte ihr Hand, als er sie von seinen Arm löste und wegging.

Feelicitas kümmerte sich um Serena und kehrte erst zum Frühstück zu den anderen zurück. Charley ließ sich nichts anmerken und auch als sie am nächsten Abend wiederkam und mit ihm die Nacht verbrachte nahm er es an, wie es war. Feelicitas dachte, die Sache wäre klar. Sie hatte den Anfang gemacht und sie bestimmte was sie taten. Doch scheinbar hatte sie sich geirrt was seine Vorlieben anging und er wollte mehr als das sie ihn nur ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenkte um seinen Samen zu bekommen und Nähe zu finden. Spätestens jetzt vermutete sie, das Charley immer noch nicht wusste, das es falsche Rückschlüsse waren, die er aus den Scheidungspapieren gezogen hatte.

Innerhalb der nächsten zwei Tage, erschien es ihr immer mehr, das Charley schon seit längeren ein wenig verliebt in sie war, was sie bisher immer als etwas ähnliches wie geschwisterliche Zuneigung abgetan hatte. Spätestens als er ihr als verfrühtes Geburtstagsgeschenk eine Jeanshose präsentierte, die ihr genau passte und er ein paar Stunden danach, sie vor den verwunderten Augen seiner Mutter mitten auf den Mund küsste, beschloss Feelicitas, das sie ihm Klarheit schenken musste, ehe sie noch schlimmeres anrichtete. In der nächsten Nacht, als sie zu ihm kam, behielt sie ihre Sachen an und blieb vor dem Bett stehen: „Charley, ich werde morgen gehen."

Erschrocken fuhr er auf und blickte sie fassungslos an: „Warum?" fragte er tonlos und sie wusste, das er verstand was sie meinte. Feelicitas wünschte sich weit weg: „Ich mag dich, aber es war nie meine Absicht, zu bleiben. Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun, aber ich denke... es tut mir leid, das du dir mehr versprochen hast. Für mich bist du eher ein Freund, als Lebensgefährte. Deine Mutter und du wollt die Kinder und mich hier behalten, aber wenn du ehrlich zu dir selber bist, glaubst du wirklich es würde klappen?" fragte sie leise und konnte kaum seinen waidwunden Blick ertragen, doch er sagte nichts.

„Wir ähneln uns sehr und unsere fast gleich verlaufene Kindheit spottet uns an. Charley, meine Eltern und Zieheltern sind ermordet wurden und ich stand lange kurz davor an meiner Magie verrückt zu werden. Ich habe schon drei Kindern das Leben geschenkt und zwei an den Tod oder ihren Vater verloren und muss seitdem ich Siebzehn bin, mich vorwiegend alleine um mich, die Babys und unser Leben kümmern. Nichts gegen dich, aber du bist nicht gleichwertig um mich unterstützen zu können. Du bist fast Dreißig, hast noch deine Eltern die dich lieben, lebst gut versorgt vor den schlechten Dingen des Lebens bewahrt im Schutz dieses Waldes, fern aller Schrecken und der magischen Welt und kennst nichts anderes, als dich um Klee, Liam und Lemony zu kümmern und sie bei gelegentlichen Panik und Kollerattacken aufzumuntern und bei Laune zu halten. Du magst Kinder und ich bin mir sicher das du eines Tages noch ein ausgezeichneter Vater werden könntest, aber das reicht jetzt nicht. Ich bin in den letzten Jahren doch etwas weiter als du herumgekommen. Ich stehe an der Seite des dunklen Lordes und könnte mich mit ihm über alles mögliche unterhalten, ohne am Grauen zu vergehen. Ich lebte innerhalb der Hölle, befand mich inmitten der Dunkelheit die uns umgibt und meine Hoffnungen schwinden dahin, wenn ich den Weg betrachte, den ich zu gehen habe. Doch ich will nicht länger gefangen sein." Sie verstummte und wischte sich eine Träne ab.

„Was willst du damit sagen?" fragte er mit leicht angstvollen Ton und schien nichts von ihren Worten erfasst zu haben.

„Ich will nicht hier bleiben." Wiederholte sie: „Ich will nicht dieses Leben voller Angst und Furcht leben und auf Jahrzehnte in diesem Haus eingesperrt bleiben. Ich will in keiner Seifenblase leben und mir vormachen, das alles gut ist, wenn es das gar nicht sein kann. Der dunkle Lord wird gewinnen und selbst wenn es noch Jahre dauert und wir in dieser Zeit noch nicht vom aufeinander herumhocken verrückt geworden sind, wird es ihm irgendwann gelingen meine Kinder und mich an den Haaren aus diesen Haus rauszuzerren und ob ich diesen Tag überleben werde ich ungewiss. Ihr aber, die meine Helfer gewesen seid, werdet sterben. Ich kann nicht in die Fesseln meiner Kindheit zurückkehren und ich kann meine Kinder nicht zum selben Schicksal verurteilen, wie es uns wiederfahren ist. Ohne Schule, ohne Auswege, ohne die Chance zu gehen und ein eigenes freies Leben im Reich des dunklen Lordes zu führen. Ich muss gehen, denn sonst werde ich an diesen Druck kaputtgehen. Ich brauche Freiheit und wenn sie noch so gefährlich ist."

Er stand auf und blieb vor ihr stehen: „Ich werde dafür sorgen, das du dich nicht eingesperrt fühlen musst." versprach er sanft

„Es tut mir so leid Charley, aber ich zweifle an dir. Ich weiß nicht, ob du reif genug bist um uns halten zu können. Ich weiß, alleine dir und Lemony ist es zu verdanken, das deine Eltern überhaupt noch leben, und du hast immer auf sie aufgepasst, aber mich wirst du nicht auffangen können. In dieser Welt brauche ich mehr, als jemanden, der mit den Kindern spielt und im Haushalt hilft um glücklich zu sein."

Langsam schien die Erkenntnis in Charley zu dämmern und er begann einen letzten Versuch: „Aber du liebst mich doch, du hast es mir gesagt." Beharrte er und umfing ihre Arme mit seinen Händen. Er sagte die Wahrheit, Feelicitas hatte die magischen Worte mal wieder im Eifer ausgesprochen, doch diesmal machte sie sich nichts vor. Es war eher ein Reflex auf seine Zärtlichkeit, als ihre gefestigte Meinung.

„Es tut mir leid." sagte sie nur und seine Hände krampften sich fester. „Las mich los, Charley." Verlangte sie unwohl und wandte den Blick ab.

Charley ließ plötzlich von ihr ab, als habe er sich verbrannt und verletzte Wut stand in seinen Gesicht: „Ich dachte wir wären Freunde."

„Das sind wir, Charley." Erwiderte sie leise, doch er schnaufte nur.

„Du bist eiskalt Feelicitas. Du hast mich nur benutzt, oder? Du würdest wohl jeden einen runterholen, wenn er dir dadurch Macht über sich gibt und du verlangen kannst was du willst. Bis jetzt habe ich dich immer bedauert, weil du an diesen Mörder gebunden warst, aber scheinbar hattest du ihn verdient."

Feelicitas spürte wie sie rot anlief, dennoch legte sich ihr Blick ruhig auf Charley: „Die Welt ist nicht nur Schwarz oder Weiß. Aber davon verstehst du nichts, sprich also nicht so von Severus. Dein Vater hat es vielleicht aus Rücksicht deiner Mutter gegenüber versäumt dir die wahre Welt da draußen begreiflich zu machen, aber du weißt selber, das er kaum weniger auf dem Kerbholz hat und trotzdem ist er dir Liebe wert. Severus ist immer noch mein Mann und wird immer Serenas Vater bleiben und es gibt wohl kaum einen besseren für diese Aufgabe zu finden."

Charley lachte bitter auf: „Nun weiß ich, warum dich alle verlassen haben."

„Wie bitte?" verwirrt schüttelte Feelicitas den Kopf, in dem Glauben, sie hätte sich verhört, doch sein Blick sprach Bände.

„Wo ist denn dieser tolle Vater, wenn Serena ihn braucht? Er schickt dir die Scheidungspapiere, mehr tut er nicht. Wo ist der Mann im Haus, der dich beschützen kann? Ich würde mich um dich kümmern und ich würde allen deinen Kindern ein guter Vater sein. Ich wüsste wo ich zu sein habe und würde mich nicht an die Seite eines Schwarzmagiers verdrücken und gegen das Licht kämpfen. Hier musst du niemanden unter die Todesserrobe kriechen, hier musst du nicht darum kämpfen das aus deinen Kindern anständige Menschen werden, obwohl ihre Umwelt es nicht ist. Ich verstehe dich nicht, wie kannst du meine Liebe ausschlagen? Fühlst du denn gar nichts? Hörst du nur auf das, was dir Vorteile gibt?"

Tiefgetroffen starrten sie sich einen Moment an, dann verließ Charley sie, und Feelicitas blieb alleine in seinen Zimmer stehen. Es tat ihr für ihn leid, das er nichts verstanden hatte. Ihr verletzter Blick fiel auf das Hochzeitsbild ihrer Mutter, das seit Jahrzehnten auf Charleys Nachttisch stand. Miriel Lefay lachte ihr unbekümmert und vertrauensvoll zu, blind und naiv, bereit an diesen Tag den Weg in ihr sicheres Unglück zu betreten. Feelicitas war nicht wie ihre Mutter, deren Liebe Charley eigentlich galt. Sie nahm das Bild an sich und beschloss wieder zu Maurice und Serena zu gehen um noch etwas zu schlafen, ehe sie die nächste Schlacht bestritt.

Am Morgen hatte ein eiskalter Hauch über den Frühstückstisch gehangen. Charley hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen seiner verstörten Mutter die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, ehe er verschwunden war. Klees Augen waren verheult, als Feelicitas mit den Kindern herunterkam und obwohl Liam seine Frau da wohl schon von den schlimmsten Gedanken abgebracht hatte, war das einzigste was Klee sagte, das sie Feelicitas von Charley ausrichten sollte, das er keinen Wert mehr auf eine nochmalige Begegnung legen würde. Feelicitas fand es wohl ebenso stur und kindisch, wie Liam, doch Klees Ton verriet, das sie als Mutter hinter ihrem Sohn stand. Nach dem Essen ließ Feelicitas die Kinder alleine und verschloss die Haustüre, als Maurice ihr hinterherlief. Ihr erster Weg hatte sie in den Stall geführt um mit Liam zu reden.

Er fütterte gerade sein Pferd. „Eigentlich sollte ich ihn verkaufen. Ohne Lemony macht es keinen Sinn mehr." Sagte er leise, als er sie bemerkte. Feelicitas erwiderte nichts bis er sein eigenes Schweigen leid war: „Klee nahm dir übel, das du Lassy nicht helfen willst und jetzt hast du Charley auch sehr weg getan." Er betrachtete sie ernst.

„Du hättest es leicht vermeiden können. Du hättest ihm nur klar machen müssen, warum er nicht so blind hätte sein dürfen, nur weil er mich nett fand. Du hättest ihm sagen sollen, das schon mein letztes Kind außerhalb der Ehe gezeugt wurde und warum das so sein musste. Du hast zu lange die Last und Verantwortung alleine getragen und damit eurem Kind keinen wirklich guten Dienst erwiesen, Liam. Charley hat keine wirkliche Ahnung davon, was in der Welt vorgeht und was Menschen zu tun bereit sind um ihr Leben oder das ihrer Familie retten zu können. Ich bin zu verzweifelt, als das ich große Rücksicht auf irgendetwas nehmen kann." Erwiderte sie kühl und er wandte den Blick ab.

„Ich bin kein Hellseher, Feelicitas. Ich verlasse mich meistens auf die Schlussfolgerung meines Verstandes, aber von Wissen bin ich weit entfernt." Sagte Liam leise: „Damals, als ich die Entscheidung fällte, das wir auch in den Jahren des Friedens nicht unachtsam werden durften, habe ich noch daran geglaubt das die Grausamkeit der Todesser weniger durch Angst, als durch eine natürliche Neigung zustande kam. Wenn du einmal Zebulon Huntsville, Fenrir Greyback, Ulysses Rathburn in seinen schlechtesten Zeiten, und einige Andere in Aktion gesehen hättest, dann hättest du keinen Grund gehabt meine Entscheidung anzuzweifeln. Auch wenn der dunkle Lord weg war, ich musste damit rechnen, das sie immer noch irgendwo lauerten, bereit sich selbst nach Jahren uns noch in den Weg zu stellen. Es war entgegen meiner Voraussicht vierzehn Jahre sehr friedlich, aber Charley war zunächst noch ein Kind, hätte ich das Risiko eingehen können ihn Greybacks Fängen zu überlassen?"

„Wer ist Fenrir Greyback?" fragte sie geduldig, denn er ging wohl davon aus, das ihr der Name etwas sagte. Liams Augen wurden größer und er schien richtig entsetzt: „Du hast noch nicht von ihm gehört? Es ist der Anführer der Werwölfe und er liebt Kinder. Er lauert ihnen auf und beißt sie. Wenn sie es überleben, dann nimmt er sie mit zu seinen Pack, wo sie dann mit Hass auf die Magierwelt aufgezogen werden und nur mit sehr viel Glück trotz der Tortur, dem Missbrauch, Armut und Elend, die Jahre bis zum Erwachsenenalter überstehen."

„Er ist mir nicht begegnet und ich habe noch nicht von ihm gehört, aber ich kenne auch wie wohl die meisten Todesser bei weiten nicht die ganze Gruppe." Feelicitas überlegte einen Moment, ehe sie weitersprach: „Es war nicht deine schlechteste Entscheidung auf Vorsicht und Sicherheit zu bestehen. Besser auf jeden Fall, als die unbeschwerte Nachlässigkeit und das blinde Schicksalsvertrauen, das meine Mutter an den Tag gelegt hat. Vielleicht hättest du dich ein wenig mehr mit meiner Miriel zusammentun sollen um von vorneherein ein Gleichgewicht für beide Familien zu finden. Aber Vorwürfe bringen nichts mehr, wir sind mittendrin und können nicht zurück. Rücksicht auf Charleys Gefühle, kann ich mir nicht erlauben."

Liam nickte: „Dann verstehst du hoffentlich, das ich auch nicht untätig verfolgt habe, wie du meinen Sohn ausgetrickst hast. Ich habe es zu Anfang nur vermutet, doch ganz sicher war ich mir erst, als ich deine Sachen durchwühlt habe-" Feelicitas platzte entrüstet dazwischen: „Du hast was?"

Liam schien ein wenig verlegen, doch sein Ton blieb neutral: „Ja, ich musste mir einfach ganz sicher sein, ob du nicht doch irgendetwas verheimlicht hast und da habe ich mir deine Sachen angeschaut."

Feelicitas lächelte ungläubig: „Du bist dreist und viel zu misstrauisch. Was hast du denn vermutet? Das ich zwischen meinen Unterhosen irgendwelche dunklen Dinge versteckt habe?"

„Feelicitas, bitte." Sagte Liam, aber er war nicht wirklich verstimmt: „Seitdem wir uns gesehen haben an Weihnachten ist viel passiert. Deine offensichtliche Scheidung von einen Halbblut, und du kamst direkt vom dunklen Lord und deine Muggelzieheltern sind einem Mord zum Opfer gefallen. Es erschien mir ein wenig merkwürdig, das du dich so frei bewegen kannst. Und dann sah ich dich nur mit langen Ärmeln, obwohl es warm ist."

„Dachtest du ich hätte ein dunkles Mal? Glaubst du ich würde jemanden, den ich liebe töten können, wenn es der dunkle Lord von mir verlangt? Und selbst wenn, hätte es irgendetwas geändert? Du hast geschwiegen und ich lag schon im Bett deines Sohnes, ehe du meine Arme gesehen hast." Äußerte sie betroffen, doch Liams Miene verriet nicht, was er dachte.

„Es war ein Fehler." Sagte er nach einer Weile, schaute sie dabei aber nicht an: „Im Nachhinein bin ich mir auch dumm vorgekommen, erst einmal, weil ich dich verdächtig habe und weil ich dich nicht verurteilen konnte. Aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist, das mir zwischen deinen Sachen ein Kästchen aufgefallen ist und das du einige Tränke dabeihast. Wenn ich mich nicht irre sogar den Trank der lebenden Toten."

„Severus hat Vorbereitungen getroffen, damit ich auf mich alleine gestellt durchkomme." Sagte sie abwesend und legte den Kopf schief: „Liam, mir liegt viel an deinen Vertrauen. Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen, dein erster Eindruck von mir, hat dich eigentlich nicht geirrt und das du dir Gedanken machst ist richtig. Ich bin nicht harmlos und wer genau hinschaut, sollte es erkennen. Ich verachte die Menschen nicht, welchen das Gespür für die Wahrheit fehlt. Andererseits habe ich Hochachtung für die, welche es können. Ein wenig erinnerst du mich an Albus Dumbledore." Sagte sie schließlich und sein Auge blickte sie entsetzt an: „Ich?" fragte er ungläubig und sie nickte: „Nur ein wenig. So wie es mir scheint habt ihr beide das Gefühl nur das nötigste an Informationen weiterzugeben und ansonsten das laufende Geschehen tatenlos zu beobachten. Ansonsten hat Albus Dumbledore auch sofort verstanden, woran man bei mir ist. Er wusste das ich nicht harmlos bin und so wie ich es nachvollziehen kann, war er sich wohl nicht ganz sicher, das ich harmlos sein will. Nicht umsonst hat er mich erst mal einige Monate in nächster Nähe zu den Zauberern, denen er am meisten vertraute, und in Entfernung von der Außenwelt gehalten. Ich stand die ganze Zeit unter Beobachtung. Ich gehe sogar davon aus, das er es zu verhindern gewusst hätte, wenn ich seine Pläne zu durchkreuzen versucht hätte und jemand anderen als hätte heiraten wollen. Dumbledore wusste was er tat und das Severus Snape mir überlegen sein würde. Ich hatte lange mit ihm und mir selber zu kämpfen. Doch wie ich feststellen musste, hatte Dumbledore, so vorausschauend und berechnend wie er war, recht. Ich brauche Severus. Du kanntest ihn als jungen Mann, also wird dir auch im klaren sein, das Charley mit seinen 28 Jahren selbst im Vergleich zu Severus als Jugendlichen noch ein selbstsüchtiges Kind ist, das am Rockzipfel seiner Mutter hängt. Charley ist ein Sonnenschein und seine Nähe tut gut, doch je mehr ich darüber nachdenke umso mehr habe ich den Eindruck, das Charley für mich der Teil sein will, der Miriel für Nathaniel war. Von dem, was man mir über meine Mutter erzählt hat, konnte sie eine große Ablenkung sein. Sie kannte nur eine gute Welt, vertrieb Sorgen und Schwermut, verwischte den klaren Blick in die Wirklichkeit und erzeugte eine heile Welt im Chaos. Charley ist jemand der sich vormacht, nur weil er meine Mutter verehrt hat und ihr nacheifert und später die 'verbotenen' Reize seines eigenen Geschlechtes entdeckte, sich damit betrügen zu können mich haben zu wollen. Natürlich könnten wir alle zusammen glücklich sein, aber an meiner Seite kann ich das nicht brauchen, denn ich weiß in welches Verhängnis es meine Eltern führte. Liam, bitte sieh nicht nur zu, sondern sprich ihn darauf an, das er sich total verirrt hat und das dies auch nicht die Liebe ist, die er verdient." Bat sie sanft. Liam schaute sie einen Moment regungslos an und seine Miene war verbittert. Als Liam sie wieder ansprach, wechselte er das Thema: „Bist du dir ganz sicher, das du zurückkehren willst?"

„Ja." erwiderte Feelicitas entschieden.

„Wir können Maurice nicht bei uns behalten." Wandte er nachdrücklich ein und Feelicitas traf es wie ein Schlag: „Aber-" begann sie hilflos, doch er hieß sie mit einer Geste zu schweigen. „Wie Klee dir gesagt hat, ist sie der Meinung du hast unser Leben zu sehr durcheinander gebracht. Sie meint es nicht böse, aber sie kann sehr lange nachtragend sein und findet gerne die Schuldigen in ihrer Umgebung. Charley hat sich bisher immer bemüht sie zu entlasten, wenn ihr alles zuviel wurde, aber ich sehe in nächster Zeit keine Möglichkeit, das er dazu bereit wäre den Jungen ins Herz zu schließen. Davon abgesehen, das wir kein Französisch sprechen, braucht Maurice entweder fachliche Hilfe, oder sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit von einer festen Bezugsperson, zu der er Vertrauen fasst und die bei ihm bleibt. Das bist nur du. Ich bin miserabel in Vergessenszaubern, also sehe ich keinen anderen Weg, als das du Maurice wieder mitnimmst und selber die beste Lösung findest." Erklärte er geduldig, doch Feelicitas konnte ihm nicht zustimmen: „Ich kann ihn nicht zu den Muggeln schicken. Welcher Therapeut würde sein Problem verstehen?" äußerte sie entsetzt doch sein Blick wurde abweisend: „Ich kann dir nicht helfen. Du musst es alleine entscheiden, was du lieber eingehen willst. Du könntest ihn natürlich auch einfach mitnehmen und dem dunklen Lord präsentieren. So wie ich es einschätzen kann, macht es dich angreifbarer, falls Maurice es überlebt, aber es wäre zugleich die beste Versicherung, das du nichts zu verbergen hast. Aber wie ich bereits sagte, der Weg zu dem mein Verstand mir rät, ist nicht immer der Beste. Wenn ich von Klee und Charley mehr Unterstützung bekäme, würde ich dir folgen, sobald es geht. Aber ich kann dir nicht wirklich helfen, Feelicitas. Ich habe kein räumliches Sehen und zudem noch ein steifes Bein und bin müde. Ich wäre kein guter Kämpfer." Er schaute sie bedauernd an, doch davon hatte Feelicitas auch nichts: „Ich brauche keinen guten Kämpfer, Liam. Ich ziehe nicht in den Krieg. Da wo ich hinwill, da brauche ich jemanden mit Intelligenz und Erfahrung der mich nicht im Stich lässt. Kämpfen überlass ich den anderen. Ich will nur das wir alle am Leben bleiben. Aber scheinbar ist das zu viel verlangt.", erwiderte sie wenig verständnisvoll und ließ ihn dann stehen.

Klee sprach kein Wort mehr mit ihr und versteckte sich in der Küche, während Feelicitas durch das Haus streifte und das Notwendigste in ihre Tasche stopfte. Zuletzt steckte sie sich ihren neuen Zauberstab in den Gürtel ihrer Hose und verbarg den älteren in einer Falte ihrer Tasche. Dann schnappte sie sich die beiden Kinder und verließ das Haus. Keiner von ihnen hatte sich verabschiedet und so blickte Feelicitas sich auch nicht um. Sie fühlte sich miserabel, aber sie hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie die Evonshares zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	13. Von Flucht, Phönixtreue und Verrat

**Kap. 12,13,14 und 15 wurden heute neu veröffentlicht**

**Fading Hope**

By Feelicitas Lefay

_**Kapitel 13**_ **Von Flucht, Phönixtreue und Verrat**

Feelicitas kam in einer verlassenen Gegend Londons aus und in den Gesichtern der Muggel, die ihr auf der Straße begegneten, deutete nichts auf eine Gefahr hin. Feelicitas bereute schon nach kurzer Zeit, das sie bei der Flucht aus Spinner's End Serenas Kinderwagen zurückgelassen hatte. Es war sehr anstrengend Serena zu tragen und gleichzeitig Maurice neben sich herlaufen zu lassen. Immerhin war er auch erst zwei Jahre alt und nicht besonders groß. Zudem war er sehr verunsichert vom plötzlichen Ortswechsel und seine Geschwindigkeit hätte von jeder Riesenschildkröte übertroffen werden können.

Immerhin gab es ihr Zeit einen Plan zu entwerfen, wie sie weiter vorgehen konnte. Sie hatte zwar einige Franc, aber zugleich nicht einmal zehn Pfund in der Tasche und wenn es hochkam vielleicht zwei Galleonen an Kleingeld und keine Ahnung was sie davon am besten wechseln sollte. Die Kinder brauchten essen, sie musste eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit finden und dabei auch noch unentdeckt bleiben. Auf ihren Weg kamen sie an einen Markt vorbei und Feelicitas gebrauchte ihre Zauberei um ein paar Äpfel in ihre Tasche zu schmuggeln. Wenigstens würde sie bis zum Abend sich erst mal keine weiteren Sorgen um knurrende Mägen zu machen, also konnte sie sich ihrer Tarnung zuwenden.

Zwei Stunden später hatte sie was sie brauchte und zudem noch eine billige Absteige gefunden. Erschöpft setzte sie ihre Einkäufe und Serena auf dem schmuddeligen Bett des Zimmers ab und gab jeden der Kinder einen Apfel. Serena konnte nicht viel damit anfangen, aber Feelicitas hatte kein Messer um ihn klein zu schneiden. Kurzentschlossen biss sie ihrer Tochter eine Ecke in den Apfel und hoffte, das sich die Einjährige nun selber weiterhelfen konnte. Für Maurice tat sie dasselbe und dann nahm sie die Einkaufstüte und überließ die beiden Kinder sich selber um in das kleine Bad zu gehen. Natürlich blieb sie nicht lange alleine und bald drängten sich die beiden mit großen Augen an der Tür herum und beobachteten Feelicitas, wie sie sich die Haare färbte.

Irgendwann wurde es Serena langweilig und sie verschwand, während Maurice brav wie ein Hündchen im Türrahmen sitzen blieb und gegen das einschlafen ankämpfte. Feelicitas brauchte noch über eine Stunde, ehe sie ihre gesamten Künste für ihre Verwandlung ausgereizt hatte und betrachtete das Ergebnis kritisch im Spiegel. Sie war nicht zufrieden, obwohl ihre ehemals rotes Haar nun so schwarz wie das von Serena und Maurice war und sie es vorsichtig, Strähne für Strähne mit Magie verlängert hatte, so das die längsten Spitzen bis zum Knie gingen, während andere noch gut dreißig Zentimeter kürzer waren. Immerhin waren ihr die Haare nicht ausgefallen und so gab sie es vorerst auf und sammelte den dösenden Maurice vom Boden und suchte Serena. Ihre Tochter lag schlafend mitten auf dem Bett, im linken Arm Maurices Teddy und im rechten die zwei Äpfel, die sie sich unter den Nagel gerissen hatte. Als Feelicitas sie umbettete und den Teddy und einen der Äpfel an Maurice zurückgab, wachte Serena auf und ihr entkam ein entsetzter Aufschrei, als sie Feelicitas zuerst nicht erkannte. Es dauerte lange, bis sich das Mädchen wieder beruhigt hatte, doch immerhin konnte Feelicitas davon ausgehen, das ihre Tarnung sicher war, wenn nicht einmal ihre eigene Tochter sie erkannte.

Den ganzen nächsten Tag über streunerten sie ohne Ziel durch die Straßen und Feelicitas war sich bald schon sicher, das ihr niemand auch nur einen Blick zuwarf. Alles war ruhig, dennoch hatte sie keine Ahnung wie es weitergehen sollte und fühlte sich immer noch verunsichert. Eines Nachmittags, aber machte sie eine interessante Entdeckung. In den Bildschirmen eines Fernsehladens, liefen gerade die Nachrichten, als sie vorbeikam und so hatte sie sich zu den Menschen, die auch innegehalten hatten, gesellt und gespannt verfolgt, welchen Schrecken Voldemort an diesen Tag wieder unter die Muggel gebracht hatten. Ein Unglücksfall reihte sich an den nächsten, aber die Nachrichtensprecherin klang nicht im geringsten beunruhigt. Tatsächlich blühte die neutrale Stimme erst auf, als sie davon berichtete, das der Premierminister an diesen Tag einer Schuleröffnung beigewohnt hatte. Der Premierminister war Feelicitas keinesfalls sehr sympatisch, mochte er der Nachrichtensprecherin noch so viele Träume verursachen, aber der Bodygard im Hintergrund erregte ihr Interesse. Erst auf dem zweiten Blick erkannte sie den dunkelhäutigen Mann als Kingsley Skaklesbolt, ein Mitglied des Phönixordens. Es war schön zu wissen, das wichtige Persönlichkeiten vor der falschen Seite geschützt wurden und jeder andere schutzlos dem Verderben ausgeliefert war. Entmutigt verließ Feelicitas das Schaufenster. Sie wusste wenn sie nicht bald eine sehr gute Idee hatte, konnte ihr Unterfangen nichts werden, doch auch ohne guten Plan wollte sie auf keinen Fall von selber aufgeben und so machte sie sich mit den beiden Kindern auf den Weg nach Vorne. Als erstes wechselte Feelicitas schließlich ihre Francscheine in Pfund um und verwendete einen Teil des Geldes um Serena feste Schühchen zu kaufen, damit sie diese wenigstens für einen Moment mal auf ihre eigenen zwei Beinen stellen konnte. Am Nachmittag dann, betrat sie mit entschlossenen Schritt den tropfenden Kessel.

Schon im dunklen Schankraum beim Anblick einiger sehr suspekter Gestalten bereute sie ihre Entscheidung die Kinder mitgenommen zu haben, doch wenn sie umkehrte, wäre das auffälliger gewesen als scheinbar unverfangen durchzugehen. Sie überquerte ohne Probleme mit Maurice die Barriere zwischen der Muggelwelt und der Winkelgasse. Kaum hatten ihre Füße das alte Straßenpflaster betreten, kam sie sich vor als wäre sie direkt in der Knockturngasse gelandet, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer. In der Knockturngasse gab es nicht so viele leerstehende Geschäfte, deren Fenster und Eingänge mit Brettern vernagelt waren. Obwohl das neue Schuljahr fast schon anfing, wirkte die Straße fast leergeräumt. Es gab keine fröhlichen Familien, die unbeschwert einkaufen gingen, wenn überhaupt huschten die Leute mit düsterer Miene so schnell es ging zu ihren Zielpunkt. Ein neueröffnetes Geschäft mit grauenerregender Auslage fiel ihr auf. Bevor eines der Kinder beim Anblick Schaden nehmen konnte, wandte sie sich schnell ab und eilte weiter. Am Straßenrand bemerkte sie drei Gestalten, die zu betteln schienen und wich ihnen ebenfalls aus. Ihr Glück war es wohl, das die Bettler einen kleinen Mann ansprachen, der gerade aus einen Hauseingang heraustrat und ihn anflehten, sie beweisen zu lassen, das sie zaubern konnten. Unwillkürlich umfasste Feelicitas den Zauberstab in ihrem Ärmel fester, während sie Serena zurechtrückte, doch keiner belästigte sie.

Feelicitas verlor immer mehr den Mut. Sie trug zwar ihren Umhang, doch gerade Maurice stach mit seiner bunten Muggelkleidung viel zu sehr heraus. Sie wurde nervös, versuchte nicht zu trödeln und gleichzeitig nicht so auszusehen, als wäre sie auf der Flucht, trotzdem zog sie einige Blicke auf sich. Sie wich kurzentschlossen vom Hauptweg ab und ging bis zu dem Haus, wo vor einen halben Jahr noch der Kinderhort gewesen war, der jetzt ebenso verlassen wie der Rest dalag. Ihr eigentliches Ziel war Gringotts, doch die düsteren Gestalten, die den Eingang bewachten, entmutigten sie. Mittlerweile hatte Feelicitas auch das Gefühl, das sie nicht mehr alleine war und so las sie das Schild vor dem Kinderhort, zuckte theatralisch mit den Schultern und wandte sie sich scheinbar verärgert um. Sie hatte noch nicht zur Hälfte des Rückwegs bis zum tropfenden Kessel zurückgelegt, als sich zwei in Umhänge gekleidete Menschen aus einer Seitengasse lösten und ihr offensichtlich folgten. Feelicitas begann zu zittern und ihr Herzschlag erklang in ihren eigenen Ohren wie Hammerschläge. Ihre Unruhe übertrug sich auf Serena, die sich unruhig wälzte und die Hand um Maurice Ärmchen, wurde schweißnass. Sie würde es niemals hier raus schaffen.

Als sie von hinten angesprochen wurde, blieb stocksteif stehen und ließ sich einholen. „Das Kinderhaus ist schon seit zwei Monaten geschlossen." Wiederholte eine der Gestalten und als Feelicitas sich umwandte, erblickte sie zwei Frauen, deren Gesichter und die Aufmachung unter den offen Umhängen von einen Beruf zeugten, dem man sonst nur in der Knockturngasse vermutet hätte. Feelicitas atmete erleichtert aus, trotzdem hielt sie sich zurück. Die beiden Damen sahen nicht so aus, als kämen sie aus den ehrbarsten Familien.

„Ich bin noch nicht lange in England." Äußerte sie wage: „Man sagte mir, ich könne hier die Kinder lassen, wenn ich arbeiten will."

Die erste prustete los, während die andere ihr leicht in die Rippen stieß: „Da hast du Pech. Wer dir das erzählt hat, muss dich angelogen haben. " Teilte sie Feelicitas mit einer Spur Bedauern mit: „Du kommst vom Kontinent, bist eine Italienerin, nicht?" Ein forschender fast gieriger Blick glitt über Feelicitas Gestalt und diese nickte eifrig um den Irrtum zu bekräftigen: „Ja, ich komme vom Mittelmeer."

Die Andere mischte sich nach einen Seitenblick mit ihrer Freundin interessiert ein: „Wie heißt du?"

Feelicitas stutzte nur kurz: „Lucretia de Fresy."

Die Antwort schien beiden zu gefallen und die erste erklärte: „Na ja, Lucy, wenn das mit deinen Job nicht klappt und du Arbeit suchst, könnten wir dir bestimmt aus deinen Schwierigkeiten heraushelfen. Wir könnten dich mit jemanden bekannt machen. Keine hohen Vorraussetzungen von wegen Stab und Herkunft, du verstehst doch. Ist sehr flexibel und du hast Potenzial. Ich könnte mir vorstellen das du bald schon genug verdienen kannst um dann jemanden zu bezahlen, das er die Kleinen währenddessen beaufsichtigt."

Die Andere fing schon wieder an zu lachen und Feelicitas fiel es schwer ihren Schock nicht zu zeigen. Sie schüttelte sacht den Kopf: „Vielen Dank, aber das würde meinen Mann nicht gefallen."

„Du musst es ihm ja nicht verraten, oder denkst du es nicht nötig zu haben?" rief ihr die Eine lachend hinterher, doch Feelicitas wandte sich ab und folgte weiter ihren Weg. Kaum hatte sie die nächste Ecke hinter sich gelassen, verschwand sie in eine Nische und apparierte davon.

Kaum war sie wieder im stinkenden Zimmer ihrer Absteige, rief sie nach Weirdy und diese erschien prompt. Feelicitas fragte sich wieder einmal, wo die Hauselfe hinging, wenn man sie für einige Zeit sich selbst überließ, doch verbannte ihren Gedanken und beauftragte Weirdy stattdessen mit einen Zettel und ihren Schlüssel nach Gringotts zu gehen und ihr etwas Geld aus dem Gewölbe der Deepwoods abzuholen.

Schon eine halbe Stunde später erschien Weirdy wieder mit einen Ploppen. Sie war außer Atem und ihre Kleider hingen zerzaust an ihr herab und ein Zipfel ihres Schales war verkohlt. Betroffen bestürmte Feelicitas die alte Elfe, doch die brachte kein Wort heraus und so flößte ihre Herrin ihr erst einmal ein paar Schlucke Mineralwasser ein.

Schließlich war Weirdy wieder vital genug um mit ihren dürren Fingern verlegen die Maschen ihres Schales zu durchbohren: „Miss Feelicitas, Weirdy konnte kein Geld bringen." Stammelte die Hauselfe und zuckte etwas zurück, scheinbar fürchtete sie von ihrer Herrin wieder durchgeschüttelt zu werden. Feelicitas hatte nichts dergleichen vor: „Warum? Und was ist dir geschehen Weirdy?" fragte sie sanft und betrachtete die Elfe ängstlich.

„Weirdy ist zu Kobolden gegangen und hat den Auftrag und Schlüssel gezeigt, doch der Kobold hat gesagt das Miss Feelicitas kein Geld bekommen darf, weil das Gewölbe gesperrt ist. Weirdy hat gesagt, das Miss Feelicitas das Geld braucht, doch der Kobold sagte, er würde nur Rechnungen von Miss Feelicitas entgegennehmen, aber keinen einzigen Knut rausgeben. Und dann kam einer dieser schrecklichen Männer und hat mich packen wollen. Weirdy konnte nicht weg, denn er hat sie festgehalten. Weirdy musste ihn wehtun, damit der Mann sie losließ. Miss Feelicitas hat gesagt, Weirdy darf das nicht. Weirdy ist eine schlechte Elfe." Die Ohren der Elfe hingen so tief und verdeckten zuckend ihre Augen, so das Feelicitas sie erst einmal zur Seite schieben musste, um die Elfe ansehen zu können: „Du bist eine gute Elfe. Ich würde mir eher wünschen die Hand des Todessers würde zu Asche zerfallen, als das dir ein Leid geschieht." Beruhigte sie Weirdy sanft und diese schlurzte nur noch kurz und schaute dann so gelöst wie ein Kind auf. Feelicitas befahl ihr sich auszuruhen und Weirdy gehorchte und krümelte sich an der Seite von Serena zusammen, die in einigen Abstand zu Maurice den meisten Platz des Bettes beansprucht hatte.

Feelicitas fand auch in dieser Nacht keinen richtigen Schlaf, ohne Geld oder anderen Perspektiven konnte sie kaum in der Muggelwelt untertauchen. Sie verstand schon, warum sie Rechnungen ausstellen konnte, aber kein Bargeld bekam. Sobald sie notgedrungen in der magischen Welt Besorgungen machen musste, würde man kontrollieren können, wo sie sich befand.

Ein Name tauchte in ihren Gedanken auf. Remus Lupin. Er war der Einzigste im Orden des Phönix, von dem sie hoffte, das sie ihn überzeugen könnte wie die Dinge richtig lagen. Am Morgen beauftragte sie also Weirdy, sie solle sich nach ihm umsehen und ihn darum bitten, sich mit ihnen zu treffen.

Die letzten Tage des Augustes verklangen und es war schon der zweite September, ohne das Weirdy wieder auftauchte. Mittlerweile hatte Feelicitas gar kein Geld mehr, konnte aber ihre Zimmerwirtin durch einen mitleidserregenden Appell dazu bringen sie noch nicht mit den Kindern auf die Straße zu setzen, sondern ihr zu glauben, das die Bank noch nicht den Lohn des letzten Monats überwiesen habe und das Feelicitas ganz bestimmt bis zur nächsten Woche die Miete nachzahlen könne. Das würde ihr höchstens noch drei Tage geben und die Sorgen hingen schwer auf ihr und übertrug sich auf die Stimmung der Kinder. Je länger Serena und Maurice zusammen waren, desto mehr Spannungen entstanden. Serena wurde aggressiv und Maurice zog sich immer mehr zurück. Feelicitas wusste es wurde höchste Zeit, das sie alle Zeit zum durchatmen bekamen.

Gegen Mittag tauchte Weirdy wieder auf und berichtete, das es eine schwere Suche war, weil sie Remus Lupin gar nicht kannte, sie ihn aber schließlich ausgemacht hatte. Er hatte ihr zunächst nichts geglaubt, doch dann nachgegeben. Feelicitas packte schnell und riss die Kinder aus ihren Mittagsschlaf und ließ sich von Weirdy zum Treffpunkt transportieren.

Sie waren scheinbar immer noch in der Nähe von London, denn innerhalb einer Sekunde, standen sie wieder auf sicheren Boden. Feelicitas schaute sich um und sah um sich herum nur Bäume und einen Wanderweg. Weirdy war sehr grau um die Nasenspitze, die Anstrengungen der letzten Tage, schienen sie nahe an einen Zusammenbruch gebracht zu haben. Feelicitas schaute sich noch einmal achtsam um, doch um sie herum war alles friedlich und still. „Weirdy, du kannst jetzt gehen. Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, aber ich glaube wir kommen jetzt ohne deine Hilfe aus und du solltest dir etwas Ruhe gönnen." Forderte sie weich und obwohl Weirdy ihr natürlich anbot trotzdem zu bleiben, baten ihre runden Augen darum, endlich Schlaf finden zu können und so verschwand die Elfe gehorsam.

Serena war quengelig, weil sie ihren Mittagsschlaf nicht fortführen konnte und weinte etwas, so das Feelicitas eine Minute abgelenkt war und sich hinhockte um ihr einen Keks aus der Tasche zu holen. Als Maurice an ihrer Seite plötzlich unruhiger wurde und sie wieder aufschaute, stand Remus Lupin nur drei Meter von ihr entfernt und hielt seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. Er schien sie nur schwer zu erkennen, schließlich hatten sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen, als sie noch hochschwanger mit Serena war. Kurz nachdem Sirius gestorben war und sie gegen ihren Willen Severus Snape heiraten musste. Feelicitas registrierte, das er ebenfalls eine Wandlung durchgemacht hatte. Das war nicht der Remus, den sie gekannt hatte. Seine Züge waren hart und in seinen Augen stand kein Hauch von Freundlichkeit und auch als sie meinte, das er sie endlich identifiziert hatte, änderte sich nichts an seinen bedrohlichen Ausdruck.

„Hallo Remus." Sagte sie ruhig: „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich von Dora weghole, aber ich brauche eure Hilfe."

Remus rührte sich nicht und als Feelicitas langsam aus der Hocke aufstand, folgte ihr sein Zauberstab aufs Herz und sie starrten sich einen Moment an, ehe er sich räusperte: „Was habe ich dir bei der Hochzeitsfeier geschenkt?" fragte er rau und Feelicitas zog eine Braue hoch: „Einen Kater. Ich habe ihn Belial genannt." Erwiderte sie, doch er schien mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden und Feelicitas holte weiter aus: „Eigentlich hast du ihn mir nicht bei der Feier gegeben, sondern voraussichtlich nach Spinner's End liefern lassen. Du hast ihn vom Züchter Lindsey Abnoba bekommen, das stand in der Nachricht, die bei Belial war."

Ein leichtes Zucken in seinen Augen, machte sie unruhig. Immer noch ließ er den Zauberstab nicht sinken. „Remus, bitte. Ich bin es schon noch selber. Frag mich ruhig weiter aus, wenn es sicherer macht, aber ich garantiere dir, das ich keine Gefahr bin." Erwiderte sie nervös.

Er trat einen Schritt näher und die Kinder zuckten zusammen: „Lass das Mädchen runter und komm her." Befahl er und Feelicitas folgte und schubste Maurice weg, ehe sie auf Remus zutrat. Zum Glück blieb der Junge auf Abstand.

„Zeig mir deine Arme." Forderte Remus harsch.

Feelicitas nickte und fühlte sich etwas sicherer. Sie zeigte die blassen Innenflächen ihrer Arme und er packte ihre Hände und sprach einen Spruch, der unangenehm auf ihrer Haut kitzelte. Doch außer der gewundenen weißlichen Narbe, die eines ihrer Handgelenke verschandelte, blieb ihre Haut unbefleckt. Natürlich ließ sich Remus auch ohne dunkles Mal nicht einfach auf sie ein, nachdem er einen achtsamen Blick über das stille Gelände um sie geworfen hatte wandte er sich ihr wieder zu: „Was machst du hier und wer sind die Kinder?" fragte er und deutete ihr mit einen Nicken wieder gehen zu können.

„Das Mädchen ist meine Tochter Serena und der Junge ist der Sohn meiner Zieheltern, die vor einigen Tagen vor seinen Augen umgebracht wurden. Er ist ein Muggel und ihm geht es nicht gut. Ich habe weder Geld noch einen Ort wo ich hinkann. Bitte helft mir." Bat sie und schaute ihn flehend an, doch er blickte ungläubig. Wahrscheinlich vermutete er sowas wie Vielsafttrank, so wie er die Kinder beäugte. Feelicitas versetzte diese Vorstellung in Panik. Remus war so fremd und es wirkte, als ob er lieber handeln würde, bevor er Fragen stellen wollte. Hoffentlich hielt ihn der Anblick von Serena und Maurice von einen Kurzentschluss ab. „Wo ist dein anderes Kind, von dem Severus erzählt hat?" fragte er misstrauisch.

„Das weißt du?" entkam es ihr überrascht und Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, er hätte davon niemanden erzählt. Ich saß monatelang schwanger alleine im Haus, weil er mich im Stich gelassen hat und sich um Hogwarts kümmerte. Mein Baby ist nach der Geburt noch im Krankenhaus gestorben. Das war ein paar Tage, nachdem ich vom Mord hörte und auf der Beerdigung von Dumbledore war." Erklärte sie und schaute ihm tief in die Augen, wo es wild zuckte.

„Warum wendest du dich nicht an Severus? Er kann doch bestimmt ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen." Erwiderte er verbissen und sein Blick verdüsterte sich wieder. Feelicitas wurde es unwohl, es schien nicht so, als ob Remus ihr glauben wollte, egal was sie noch sagte: „Severus tut alles um zu helfen, doch seine Möglichkeiten sind beschränkt. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo er ist und was macht und auch nicht, was aus mir werden soll." Erwiderte sie leise, doch er schnaubte abfällig: „Das soll ich glauben? Severus ist gestern offiziell zum Schulleiter von Hogwarts ernannt wurden und das weißt du nicht?" Feelicitas blickte ihn erstarrt an: „Nein...ich... das hat er nicht gesagt." Stotterte sie und überlegte kurz, ob der nächste Vollmond nahe war oder ob Remus Aggressionen wirklich von ihr hervorgerufen wurden.

„Severus war hilfreich genug um Albus umzubringen und uns alle zu verraten und den Todessern beizustehen. Sie wollen Harry den Mord an Dumbledore in die Schuhe schieben. Gefällt dir das?" Fuhr er sie an und Feelicitas zuckte zurück. „Das mit Harry tut mir leid. Severus hat mir gesagt, was er getan hat," wandte sie ein: „doch er hat mir auch erklärt, das es unabwendbar war."

Remus Augen wurden nur schmaler und er sah gefährlich aus, als er ihr das Wort abschnitt: „Unabwendbar? Ich weiß ja nicht, was er erzählt hat, das du so blind bist, aber sein Verrat besteht nicht nur aus einen Mord. Er steckte die ganze Zeit mit der dunklen Seite unter einer Decke und hat sich Dumbledores Vertrauen als unwürdig erwiesen. Jede Information, die er aus den Ordenstreffen ziehen konnte, hat er seinen Herrn zugetragen. Wegen ihm sieht die Welt so aus, wie sie gerade ist. Wir wurden angegriffen als wir Harry von seiner Tante abholten und ich habe deinen Mann unter den Todesser gesehen. Er hat George Weasley ein Ohr abgeflucht, das wegen der dunklen Magie nie mehr geheilt werden kann."

Feelicitas nickte: „Das hat er mir erzählt. Und er hat mir gesagt, das es eigentlich einen der Todesser treffen sollte, der es auf dich abgesehen hatte." erwiderte sie sicher.

„Warum hat er dir das gesagt? Warst du dabei?" fragte er scharf und schien für einen Moment gegen seinen Willen verunsichert. Feelicitas beeilte sich ihn von dieser Annahme abzubringen: „Zu der Zeit lag ich noch gefesselt und betäubt im Muggelkrankenhaus."

„Sicher? Vielleicht lebt dein Baby ja noch und der dunkle Lord hat dich erpresst." Bemerkte er düster.

„Aber sicher doch, das ist auch der Grund warum ich meinen Sohn zurücklasse und mich stattdessen den Ärger um den Muggel auflade. Ich habe noch nie auf einen Besen gesessen und ich weiß nicht einmal genau wie Harry Potter aussieht, ich wäre für diese Aktion sehr gut geeignet gewesen." Erwiderte sie spöttisch, aber er schien nicht recht einzusehen wie unsinnig sein Verdacht war.

„Feelicitas, wegen Severus und dir ist Sirius gestorben." In Remus klang vorwurfsvoller Schmerz und es stach Feelicitas, das sie ihm nicht recht geben konnte, damit er ihr endlich half: „Es tut mir leid," sagte sie leise: „Es tut mir so leid, das ich Kreacher nicht als den Hauself erkannt habe, den ich in Malfoy Manor sah. Wenn ich Sirius nur ernster genommen hätte, vielleicht hätte sich alles anders entwickelt. Remus, wenn ich könnte, würde ich die Zeit zurückdrehen, aber ich kann nicht." Sie blickte ihn entschuldigend an, doch dann wurde ihr Blick verschlossener: „ Was deine Anschuldigungen an Severus angehen, teile ich deine Meinung nicht. Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, ich war rein zufällig auch dabei, als Severus den Grimauldplace kontaktierte und sich um Sirius Wohlbehalten erkundigt hat. Und soweit ich weiß, war er es nicht, der Sirius durch den Schleier gestoßen hat, oder?"

„Das war seine Cousine Bellatrix." erwiderte er knapp und Feelicitas erschrak, denn das hatte ihr niemand erzählt und sie wurde blasser, als er weiterredete. „Du kanntest doch Emmeline, oder?" fragte er forschend und Feelicitas überlegte einen Augenblick, ehe ihr zum Namen das Gesicht von Mrs. Vance, einer Hexe in mittleren Jahren, einfiel und sie nickte. „So wie es aussieht hat Severus kaum ein paar Tage nach Sirius Tod ihren Aufenthaltsort verraten, was zu ihrer Ermordung führte und-" Irritiert fiel Feelicitas in seine Worte: „Er hat gesagt, das er mit Dumbledore jemanden durch den Trank der lebenden Toten verschwinden gelassen hat. Remus, ich habe keine Beweise außer sein Wort, aber ich stehe zu Severus. Auch wenn du es nicht glaubst, ich vertraue ihm."

„Dann vertraust du dem Falschen." Erwiderte er grob: „Ich hätte besseres von dir erwartet."

„Bitte Remus, ich bin nicht hier um zu streiten. Ich bin weder auf der einen oder anderen Seite, aber ich brauche einen Ort zum verstecken. Ich stamme leider nicht aus dem Umfeld des Premierministers und ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt. Es war ja auch alles anders geplant, aber jetzt habe ich die Kinder und bin mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit wieder schwanger. Wenn Dora in meiner Situation wäre, würdest du wollen, das man sie einfach im Stich lässt?" Ihre Worte schienen ihn schwer zu treffen und er ließ nach einen Moment seinen Zauberstab endlich sinken. Irgendwie hatte Feelicitas das Gefühl, das jede Bemerkung über Dora und Kinder, ihn aus der Ruhe brachte. Hatte Severus wirklich recht gehabt, das die neue Mrs. Lupin ebenfalls schon schwanger war?

„Nimm mich bitte zum neuen Hauptquartier mit." Bat sie flehentlich, doch seine Miene blieb abwesend und nach einen Moment schüttelte er den Kopf: „Das ist ausgeschlossen."

Feelicitas verstand es nicht: „Warum?" fragte sie gequält und Remus schien sich für sich selber etwas zu schämen: „Nach deiner Hochzeit hat Dumbledore den Orden darauf eingeschworen keinen Kontakt mehr zu dir herzustellen. Vom heutigen Standpunkt gesehen, scheint es seine sehr kluge Entscheidung von ihm gewesen zu sein, also gibt es keinen Grund dem zu widersprechen." In Feelicitas schwirrte das Chaos. Kein Wunder, das sich keiner mehr um sie gekümmert hatte. Keine Briefe, keine Nachfragen... außer vielleicht über Severus, der bestimmt erst recht alles abgeblockt hatte. Sie überlegte einen Moment über die jovialeren Ordensmitglieder nach und fragte sich ob vielleicht Mrs. Weasley mehr Bereitschaft haben würde, sich über Dumbledores letzte Anweisung hinwegzusetzen, doch leider stand die Sache mit George Weasleys Ohr zwischen ihnen.

„Aber was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" rief sie aufgebracht: „Es war Dumbledore, der mich an Severus gebunden hat und ich habe euch nie etwas getan. Es geht doch um die Kinder. Maurice wird von Voldemort umgebr-" Noch während die Worte aus ihr quollen, erstarrte er und ihr Blick traf sich und sie verstummte. Ehe Feelicitas handeln konnte apparierte er geistesgegenwärtig und war einfach weg. „Feigling!" rief Feelicitas mit wutentsetzter Erkenntnis und schaffte es gerade noch ihren Zauberstab zu zücken, als schon eine dunkle Wolke sie umkreiste.

Noch während sie reflexartig in die Hocke ging und schützend die Kinder an sich zog, entriss ihr ein harsches „Expelliarmus!" ihren Zauberstab und machte die Flucht zunichte. Feelicitas verwünschte Remus weiter dafür sie im Stich gelassen zu haben und Serena und Maurice klammerten sich zitternd und wimmernd an ihren Körper. Es war alles zunichte. „Heb die Hände hoch und schau mich an!" Sie brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie vorsichtig aufblicken konnte und Serena losließ um die Hände wenigstens in guter Absicht zu heben. Vier Gestalten, eine davon in Todesserkluft, umringten sie mit gezückten Zauberstäben.

„Na, was haben wir denn da? Kinder..." schnarrte der große Mann vor ihr mit knurrender Belustigung, als er sie näher betrachtete. Feelicitas erreichte eine Gestankswolke, aus seinen Todesserumhang, wobei ihr übel wurde. Hinter ihr schnaubte einer enttäuscht: „Ein paar Galleonen 'aben wir trotzdem sicher." Er war es wohl auch, der am Riemen ihrer Tasche zog, bis dieser sich löste und danach seinen Zauberstab in ihren Rücken stieß, so das sie vorn überfiel. Serena verlor mit einen Schrei ihren Halt und rollte von ihren Schoß. Feelicitas entfuhr ein deftiger Ausdruck ihrer Meinung, als sie sich ihre Tochter wieder schnappte und auch Maurice enger an sich zog. „Leg dich 'in, Ungeziefer." Der Typ hinter ihr versetzte ihr einen harten Stoß mit der Hand und als Feelicitas sich immer noch sträubte, riss ihr der im Todesserumhang den Kopf in den Nacken, so das sie in seine gelben Augen blickte. „Du hast Scabior doch gehört, Cuby. Uns ist egal wen wir verfluchen, also solltest du besser tun was man dir sagt." Seine Gefährten brachen in dreckiges Gelächter aus, als Feelicitas furchtsam nickte. Als der Stinkende sie losließ, drückte sie Serena und Maurice auf das kühle Gras und legte sich selbst flach neben ihnen nieder. Aus den Augenwinkel heraus sah sie, wie einer der Typen ihre Tasche filzte, während der namens Scabior immer noch mit ihren Zauberstab spielte. Sie flehte zum Himmel, das sie ihre Wertsachen und den Zauberstab nicht fanden. Die Typen sahen so aus, als würden sie für ein paar Galleonen morden. Der Mann mit der Tasche wühlte ziemlich lustlos in dem heillosen Chaos herum: „Is' nur so'n Kinderzeug's drin. Windeln, Schnuller, ein dreckiger Latz..." Er:zog alles was er nannte heraus und schmiss es hinter sich auf den Boden. Als er schließlich an einen zerlöcherten Strumpf auskam, wandte er sich damit an den Anführer und der riss ihm die Tasche aus der Hand und schmiss sie ganz ins Gras. „Wer bist du?" fuhr er sie grob an.

Feelicitas fand das sie keinen Ton mehr herausbekam und er wiederholte sich ungeduldig schnarrend. Als sie immer noch nichts sagte, mischte sich Scabior ein: „'ier riecht es nach Schlamm." Bemerkte er summend, während er ihren Zauberstab gedankenverloren betatschte und der Stinkende lachte kurz bellend auf. Als sie immer noch keinen Ton herausbrachte und nur nach Luft schnappte, beugte er sich zu ihr herab und tätschelte Serenas schwarze Locken: „Ich mag die Kleine." Feelicitas fuhr hoch und flehte: „Lass sie in Ruhe."

„Seht ihr wie man das macht?" fragte er seine Gefährten und entblösste seine braunen Zähne in einen Grinsen, ehe er sich wieder zu ihr herabbeugte: „Das sind sehr schöne Zwillinge. Deine Geschwister?" fragte er und der raue Ton wurde etwas weicher.

„Ich... wir sind nicht muggelgeboren. Bitte, da war dieser Mann der mich angesprochen hat und irgendwas von jemanden sagte, dessen Namen er nicht sagen wollte. Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob es der mit den Schwingen des Todes ist und dann ist der Typ abgehauen und ihr wart da. Ich weiß nicht, was los ist. Bitte..." Stammelte Feelicitas schließlich kläglich um seine Aufmerksamkeit abzulenken und auch wenn sie es nicht vorgehabt hatte, klang ihr Dialekt ungewohnt stark durch und der Stinkende sah sich fragend nach Scabior um. „Wie es scheint 'aben wir es mit einer Länderübergreifenden Angelegen'eit zu tun." Meinte er leichthin und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir werden sehen." Feelicitas atmete tief durch, als der Stinkende ihr mit einer seiner ungepflegten Klauen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht wischte und sie so fixierte, das man ihm ansah, das er auch mit französischen 'Kindern' vorlieb nahm. „Wie heißt ihr?" knurrte er ungnädig und sein Blick fuhr über den leise wimmernden Maurice.

„de Fresy." Stieß Feelicitas schnell hervor, da alles andere nur noch schlimmer gewesen wäre. Wenn sie wenigstens noch rothaarig gewesen wäre, hätte sie versucht sich erst einmal als eine der zahlreichen Weasleys auszugeben, aber das hätte kaum fünf Minuten geholfen.

„Und eure Vornamen?"

„Lucretia, Cecilie und Maurice de Fresy." erwiderte sie und betrachtete ihn ängstlich.

„Ich seh' auf der Liste nach." Murmelte Scabior und Feelicitas wandte ihm den Kopf zu, als der Stinkende sie wieder auf sich lenkte: „„So, so. Und der Rest von euch? Sind doch bestimmt zwischen euch noch ein paar mehr kleine Franzosen entstanden."

„Sind alle in der Schule, wir sind Halbblüter." Beteuerte sie erstickt, denn die Geschichte entglitt ihr zu schnell. „Ich kann es beweisen. Ich kann mich ausweisen." Feelicitas blickte den Anführer hoffnungsvoll an, doch egal was sie sagte, es musste ein schlimmes Ende haben.

Der Typ, welcher ihre Tasche ausgeplündert hatte, verschränkte die Arme und unterbrach sie harsch: „Du siehst aus, als solltest du selber noch in der Schule sein."

„Ja, genau." Fuhr der Stinkende fort: „In welchen Haus bist du, Mädchen?"

„Ich war in Slytherin." Sagte sie ohne weiter nachzudenken und die beiden Männer vor ihr, verdrehten die Augen.

„Das erfreut sich immer wieder großer Beliebtheit." Spottete Scabior hinter ihren Rücken: „Deine Geschwister sind wohl auch alle dort. Lass mal 'ören, wie es da aussieht..."

Feelicitas sah sich zu ihm um und er blickte von seiner Liste auf. „Der Gemeinschaftsraum ist...grün und es ist... sehr kalt, denn es ist ja im Kerker... und... ähm..." Noch beim nachdenken sah sie, das sie in Scabiors Augen bereits gelogen hatte und bedauerte es Severus nicht weiter dazu ausgefragt zu haben. Er schüttelte den Kopf und jemand schlug sie von hinten und traf Maurice, der anfing lauter zu weinen. „Hört auf, tut ihm nicht weh." Bat sie und presste die Kinder noch näher an sich.

„Erzählst du jetzt die Wahr'eit?" fragte Scabior sanft und sie wandte sich an ihn und nickte. „Bitte hilf mir. Ich stehe nicht auf der Liste, wir sind nicht von hier und es stimmt, ich war nie auf Hogwarts oder in Slytherin..." Sprach sie ihn in schnellen Französisch an: „Beaubatonx war meine Schule. Maman war eine Hexe, doch sie und Papa hatten letzte Woche einen Unfall und Papas Familie hat uns rausgeschmissen und wir haben nichts. Wir suchen Verwandte der Lefuse, Mamans Familie, und sie hat gesagt wenn was passiert sollen wir herkommen. Wenn wir die nicht finden..."

Scabior der zunächst wenig beeindruckt war, ließ plötzlich die Liste sinken. „Was zwitschert die?" knurrte der Stinkende unwirsch, doch der Franzose beugte sich zu ihr hinunter: „Lefuse, sagst du? Sehr interessant..."

„Scabior was quatschst du da herum? Sag jetzt endlich was sie redet. Ich bin hier der Anführer." Brüllte der Stinkende aufgebracht und erhob sich. Er stellte seine Todesserrobe drohend zur vollen Pracht. Scabior stand ebenfalls auf, so das nur die Schatten der Beiden auf sie niederfielen. „Na schön, Greyback. Sie behauptet, sie wäre durch ihre Mutter mit den Lestranges verwandt. Die Muggel haben sie rausgeschmissen und sie sucht hier ihre Familie. Es klingt nicht gerade glaubwürdig, das könnte fünfzehn Galleonen geben. Aber was gibt es für uns, wenn sie recht hat, 'Anführer'?"

Schweigen trat ein und vom Stinkenden ging Unruhe aus. Feelicitas überlegte vergebens, wo sie seinen Namen schon mal gehört hatte, doch da ertönte eine fremde Stimme, der vierte Mann, der bis jetzt nur die Umgebung beobachtet hatte: „Schau doch nach einen Pass. Sie sagt, sie kann sich ausweisen, also soll sie es tun."

Feelicitas fackelte nicht lange: „Ja, ich habe einen." In ihren eigenen Ohren klang sie nicht sehr überzeugend, denn selbst Maurice Kinderausweis konnte ihr nicht mehr helfen, da dort Adelaides Familienname gut ersichtlich mit Boulé angegeben war. Der Stinkende nahm ihre Tasche auf, doch als er als erstes einen angebissenen und leicht verfaulten Apfel herauszog, verzog er die entzündeten Mundwinkel und stieß Feelicitas in die Rippen. „Setz dich hin und such das Ding selber."

Feelicitas erhob sich schnell aus dem Dreck, zog die Kinder wieder eng an sich und tastete hektisch mit ihrer freien Hand an ihrer Tasche herum. Unter den ungeduldigen Blicken der vier Todesser wühlte sie nach ihren Portemonnaie, obwohl das ihr direkt in die Hand gekommen war. Der Anführer machte schon Anstalten, sie erneut zu treten, da bekam sie endlich ihren alten Zauberstab in die Hand und erstarrte für einen Moment. Konnte sie es wirklich wagen? Geistesgegenwärtig kniff sie mit der Hand, welche sie um Maurice hielt, Serena in die Rippen und diese stieß ein schmerzhaftes Heulen aus und schlug nach dem Jungen. Die Todesser waren für den Moment auf die Sirene abgelenkt und Feelicitas zog ihre Hand aus der Tasche, presste sie um Serena und apparierte gleichzeitig schon weg, ehe einer der Männer nach ihr greifen konnte.

Sie kam auf harten Boden auf und etwas stieß ihr hart in die Seite, während sie spürte wie Maurice von ihr weggeschleudert wurde. Für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl sich zersplintert zu haben, oder durch einen Antiapparationsfluch immer noch bei den Todessern zu sein. Sie hatte mit keinen Gedanken ihr Ziel geplant. Doch der Schmerz war vergessen, sobald sie die Augen aufschlug und die vertraute Haustüre vom Grimauldplace 12 vor ihr lag. Sie hörte Serena neben sich in nächster Nähe aufheulen, doch der aufgeregte Ruf von der anderen Seite des Platzes kam nicht von Maurice, sondern einen Mann. Feelicitas riss sich hoch und zog Maurice von der untersten Stufe zurück vor die Türe, ehe der Todesser sie einholen konnte und stürzte ohne weitere Gedanken wie sie es schaffte ins Haus hinein und verrammelte das Schloß. Als Feelicitas sich schließlich ein wenig beruhigt hatte und die Augen wieder öffnete, lag sie mit Serena im Arm unter den alten Lampen auf dem Eingangsteppich und ihr Blick fiel auf das Treppengeländer mit den Elfenköpfen und eine große geisterhafte Gestalt, die sich drohend über ihr aufbaute. Bevor sie schreien konnte, verschnürte ihr etwas die Stimme. „Severus Snape?" ertönte ein Jaulen und sie erkannte Madeye Moodys Stimme. War dieses grauenhafte Ding sein Geist? Sie stemmte sich auf die Füße, doch der Wind in ihren Ohren drückte sie wieder nieder. „Moody sind sie verrückt?" keuchte sie, als ihre Stimme endlich wieder über die Zunge kam: „Ich heiße nur den Namen nach Snape und Severus ist nicht hier. Wenn sie nicht sofort verschwinden, such ich einen Weg sie noch mal umzubringen!" fluchte sie zornig und das geisterhafte Gebilde zersprang sofort in einer dicken Staubwolke. Hustend suchte sie nach Maurice. Er lag zitternd zusammengekrümmt einen Meter entfernt und so schob sie Serena von sich und kroch zu ihren Bruder rüber. Bei ihrer Berührung begann er zu wimmern und krampfte sich noch mehr zusammen. Für eine Schrecksekunde suchte Feelicitas ihn nach fehlenden Gliedmaßen ab, fand aber nur eine Schramme an der Stirn. Scheinbar hatte er sich beim Aufprall an der untersten Treppenstufe gestoßen. Sie nahm ihn in den Arm und das Leben kehrte schlagartig in ihn zurück, indem er auffuhr und mit einen tiefen Würgen seinen Mageninhalt neben ihnen rausließ.

Nachdem er aufgehört hatte, ließ Feelicitas ihn gegen das Geländer gelehnt sitzen und stand auf um sich zu orientieren. Der Flur war durch den Staub vollkommen verdreckt. Argwöhnig zog sie ihren Zauberstab, doch es blieb still. Sie fühlte sich immer noch belämmert und leicht schwindelig und auch den Kindern ging es nicht anders. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich bis zum Haustüre hervor und blickte aus dem kleinen Fenster nach draußen. Die Straße schien leer, doch nach einen genaueren Blick sah sie den Mann in der Todesserrobe herumschleichen. Sie beschloss das Haus nicht wieder über den Eingang zu verlassen. Als Feelicitas sich wieder umwandte, war es ihr, als würde eine kleine Gestalt auf dem Absatz zum ersten Stock stehen, doch als sie kurz blinzelte, fand sie die Treppe leer. Ihr fiel der bösartige Hauself der Familie Black ein und bevor sie weiteres unternahm, rief sie nach Weirdy. Doch diese kam nicht. Panik umklammerte Feelicitas, als stattdessen längst überfällig eine wohlbekannte Stimme ertönte. Das Portrait von Mrs. Black schwang auf und die Fratze von Sirius Mutter verzog sich im tiefsten Grauen: „Ein Muggel in meinen Haus! Ein abscheulicher Muggeeelllll! EIN MUGGEEELLLL!" So laut hatte Feelicitas das Bild noch nie kreischen gehört und sie hoffte mit aller Kraft, das die Farbe vom Rahmen platzen würde und dem Krach ein Ende machte. Stattdessen hingen bald zwei aufgeschreckte Kinder an ihr und Feelicitas hatte Probleme nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Wenn außer ihnen noch jemand im Haus war, dann würde sie sehr tief in der Scheiße stecken. Sie begann in Panik nach Weirdy zu schreien, doch erst als sie erwähnt hatte, das der Grimauldplace zum Orden des Phönix gehörte und das vermaledeite Geschöpf endlich seinen Hintern herschwingen sollte, erschien Weirdy mit einen Ploppen. Feelicitas überraschte es ein wenig, warum sie das Geheimnis weitergeben konnte, doch so wie Severus gesagt hatte, waren wohl alle Mitwissenden die neuen Geheimnisträger.

„Pass auf die Kinder auf!" befahl sie, zog nachdrücklich die Vorhänge des Portrait zu und machte sich alleine daran, das Haus zu durchforsten. Es war niemand da, und es war überraschend aufgeräumt, doch hin und wieder sah man letzte Spuren von Verwüstung oder Schuhabdrücke in Staubflächen. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, das Severus wohl da gewesen war, obwohl sie nicht wusste warum. In zwei Schlafzimmern entdeckte sie Spuren, das jemand die Betten frisch gemacht hatte und kein bisschen Staub auf den Laken lag.

Als Feelicitas in die Eingangshalle zurückkam, hatte sich Mrs. Black ohne passendes Publikum müde geschrieen und äußerte nur noch ziemlich kraftlos ihre Meinung, während Weirdy mit den Kindern in einer Ecke hockte und ihnen die Ohren zuhielt. Feelicitas beachtete sie vorerst nicht weiter und ging in die Küche, wo sie fast der Schlag traf, vor lauter Reinlichtkeit. Misstrauisch schaute sie sich um und bemerkte, das der polierte Holztisch für drei Personen eingedeckt war und auf dem Herd ein Topf köchelte. Als ein Geräusch hinter ihr erklang, wandte sie sich um, doch es war nicht Weirdy, deren spitze Ohren erschienen, sondern Kreacher.

Der alte Hauself war kaum wiederzuerkennen mit seinen blendendweißen Geschirrtuch, doch es war eher das scharf aussehende Fleischerbeil in seiner Hand, das ihr auffiel. „Hallo Kreacher." Sagte sie leise und dachte an ihre letzte Begegnung, als Albus Dumbledore dem Elfen ziemlich hart zugesetzt hatte um den Verrat an Sirius aus ihm zu pressen. Sie wagte nicht sich zu rühren oder nach Weirdy zu rufen und so blickte sie ihn unsicher an. „Bist du alleine?"

„Mein Herr und seine Freunde kommen bald wieder, aber Kreacher passt gut auf das Haus auf, das kein Einbrecher etwas klauen kann." Bemerkte er nur mit einen Hauch der sonstigen Bösartigkeit.

„Du kennst mich doch noch. Ich klaue nicht, ich bin nicht Mundungus Fletcher. Ich brauche eure Hilfe." Bat sie, doch der Elf trat nur noch näher mit seiner Waffe.

„Welche Hilfe sollte man schon der Frau des Mannes geben, den mein Herr nur Verräter nennt?" Feelicitas wurde es langsam unheimlich. Es stand außer Frage, das sie ihn erfolgreich verfluchen konnte, aber ihren Zauberstab als Vertrauensbeweis wegzulegen wagte sie auch nicht. Gerade in diesen Moment, tapste Weirdy mit den Kindern in die Küche. Sie erkannte die Situation sofort und schob Maurice und Serena schnell wieder zurück in den Flur, ehe sie sich bemerkbar machte: „Ich hoffe nur für dich Kreacher, das du mit dem Beil das Steak und nicht Miss Feelie zerhacken willst, Kreacher." Fiepste sie in einer so süßlichen Tonlage, die Feelicitas noch nicht von ihr kannte. Kreacher blieb ebenso wie Feelicitas der Mund offen stehen als er die Hauselfe ansah und sogleich das Beil herabsinken ließ. Kannten die Beiden sich?

Es brauchte genau fünf Minuten, ehe die beiden Hauselfen sich unter einigen Tränen um die Hälse gefallen waren und soviel wie Feelicitas herausbekam, war die Bekanntschaft der Beiden etwas älter als angenommen. In den Zeiten wo Allen Deepwood mit den Blacks verkehrte, hatten Weirdy und Kreacher trotz der wenigen Stunden zusammengefunden, bis die Besuche verebbten und ihre Freundschaft auseinander riss. Jeder der Beiden dachte, der andere wäre schon längst gestorben und die Rührung über das unverhoffte Wiedersehen, ließ Kreacher seine Pflichten vergessen. Als der Kochtopf überkochte und er wieder klar nachdachte, hatte Weirdy ihn schon soweit bearbeitet, das er Feelicitas und die Kinder erduldete. „Aber mein Herr darf nicht damit gestört werden. Er hat einen Auftrag zu erfüllen." Sagte er und Feelicitas konnte ihm nur beipflichten und versprach bald wieder zu gehen. Weirdy half ihm beim zubereiten der Steak und Nierenpastete für seine Herrschaft, während die Kinder sich an einer Siruptorte satt aßen und Feelicitas sich noch eine Weile Gedanken machte, was sie tun würde, wenn jemand auftauchte. Kreacher rechnete erst gegen Abend mit dem wiederauftauchen seiner Herrschaft und so beschloss Feelicitas, das sie bis zum Nachmittag da bleiben würden und überließ die beiden Elfen sich selbst, während sie die Kinder mit ins Bad nahm. Sie genossen zum ersten Mal seit Tagen den Luxus eines richtigen Badezimmers und nahmen zwischen Schlangenköpfen und kühlen Kacheln ein ausgiebiges Bad. Als ihr eine Schere begegnete nutzte sie direkt die Gelegenheit und schnitt sich die längsten Strähnen auf ein gleichmäßigeres Maß, so das ihr die strapazierten Haare nur noch bis zur Hälfte der Oberschenkel gingen. Es war fraglich, ob ihre Tarnung nun noch lange anhalten würde, nachdem die Fänger ihre Begegnung weitergeben würden, doch wenn sie ihren Typ wieder ändern musste, war es immer noch früh genug sich eine Kurzhaarfrisur zuzulegen. Vielleicht sollte sie dann auch Serenas Locken abschneiden und die Kinder als Zwillingsjungen ausgeben. Doch solche Entscheidungen schienen noch Zeit zu haben. Als nächstes wollte sie die Kinder schlafen legen, damit sie Zeit hatte zu überlegen, wohin sie als nächstes gehen sollte. Feelicitas entschied sich für Sirius Zimmer als Schlafplatz, einesteils weil sie sich hier trotz der schrecklichen Wandbilder immer wohl gefühlt hatte und auch weil das andere Zimmer so penibel ordentlich war, das sie nicht wagte auch nur eine Falte in die Laken zu machen. Wer immer die Zimmer in Beschlag hatte, würde sich hoffentlich nicht daran stören.

Aus dem Überlegen wurde nicht viel und ihre eigene Müdigkeit gewann Oberhand. Letztendlich würde Weirdy ihr wohl Bescheid geben, wann es Zeit zum Aufbruch war und so wechselte sie ihre Sachen gegen ein Nachthemd und legte sich mit den Kindern hin. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fiel es ihr leicht einzuschlafen und auch die Kinder waren entspannt und schienen sich sicher zu fühlen. Die einzigen, die hier außer den Hauselfen hereinkamen, waren die Mitglieder des Ordens, Harry Potter und seine Freunde, oder Severus. Die ersten würden keine Gefahr sein und der Rest befand sich weit weg auf ihren jeweiligen Auftrag. Sie fühlte sich in Sicherheit.

Etwas zog ihr die Decke weg und Feelicitas tastete verschlafen danach, doch sie bekam das dumme Ding nicht zu fassen und so begnügte sie sich damit, ihre Beine höher unters Nachthemd zu ziehen, doch obwohl das Ding ihr eigentlich bis zu den Füßen gehen sollte, blieben ihre Beine kalt. Ein quietschen drang an ihr Ohr und sie erwachte ganz und blickte auf. Statt Weirdy zu erblicken, stand ein fremder Mann am Bettende und presste mit der einen Hand Maurice an sich und mit der anderen richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sie. Er hatte ein brutales Gesicht und ein fieses gemeines Grinsen stand in seinen Zügen, das selbst durch den prächtigen goldbestickten Umhang welcher in der Nachmittagssonne strahlte, nicht gemildert werden konnte. Er machte sich einen Spaß daraus ihr das Nachthemd magisch hochzuziehen. Feelicitas fasste unter das Kopfkissen, doch sie hatte den Zauberstab noch nicht gepackt, da rutschte er unterm Kissen hervor und schlitterte geruhsam auf den offensichtlichen Todesser zu. Feelicitas versuchte noch danach zu greifen, indem sie über Serena kroch, doch da flog der Zauberstab durch einen plötzlichen Wink des Mannes hart gegen die offene Tür und blieb zerbrochen auf dem Boden liegen. Erstarrt blickte Feelicitas auf die Trümmer ihrer letzten Waffe, bevor sie von Maurices Wimmern wieder auf die Wirklichkeit gelenkt wurde.

„Wer bist du?" fragte der Mann grinsend und Feelicitas ergriff Wut und sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften: „Niemand, der dich etwas anginge." verlangte sie giftig: „Lass gefälligst meinen Sohn los und sag, wo du herkommst!"

Er verzog keine Miene: „Aus dem Erdgeschoss. Ich kam mit deinen Freuden, aber leider sind sie mir wieder entwischt. Der Hauself hat es vorgezogen mir ebenfalls aus dem Weg zu gehen, scheint wohl nicht viel von dir zu halten, das er das Abendessen nicht unbewacht bleiben lässt. Und als ich hier so herumstöberte habe ich euch gefunden." Erwiderte er mit deutlicher Freude, wenigstens einen Erfolg vorweisen zu können. Feelicitas dachte zuerst an Weirdy, doch scheinbar hatte die sich versteckt. Serena drängte sich plötzlich schutzsuchend an Feelicitas, sie war gerade erst aufgewacht. Feelicitas legte einen Arm um sie, doch Serena reichte das nicht und sie fing an zu heulen und zu Feelicitas Schrecken nutzte ihre Tochter auch den unpassenden Moment um nach Weirdy zu verlangen. Es geschah nichts und Serena wurde lauter und das steckte Maurice an.

„Stell das ab, sonst mach ich es!" fauchte der Kerl genervt und presste so fest auf Maurice Brustkorb, das der nach Luft japste. Feelicitas hätte gerne etwas getan, doch natürlich verstand Serena ebenso wenig, warum ihre Mutter ihr den Mund zuhielt, wie auch Maurice, warum er nicht wimmern sollte, wenn ihn jemand fast die Rippen brach. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah Feelicitas plötzlich Weirdy im Türrahmen stehen, doch die Elfe sah so mitgenommen, ängstlich und erschöpft aus und hatte dieselbe gräulich-blaue Farbe wie Maurice unter Luftnot, dass Feelicitas befürchtete, das Weirdy schneller mit gebrochenen Genick neben dem Zauberstab liegen würde, als das sie ihnen momentan helfen konnte. Grausamkeit kannte keine Grenzen. „Gib mir bitte meinen Sohn." Bat sie etwas einsichtiger, während sie gleichzeitig Weirdy ein verstohlenes Kopfschütteln und einen mahnenden Blick schenkte und versuchte ruhig auf Serena einzuwirken. Weirdy ging in Deckung, doch dem brutalen Todesser schien etwas besseres einzufallen als Feelicitas Bitte zu erhören und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und die Laute der Kinder verstummten unter einen ungesagten Silencio.

„Ist doch direkt besser." Bemerkte der Kerl und ließ Maurice etwas lockerer: „Du wolltest mir noch sagen, wer du und die Bälger seid."

Feelicitas schwieg und er schien damit nicht sehr zufrieden: „Du willst nichts sagen, he? Auch wenn du schweigst, dein Name steht wohl auf den Listen."

Feelicitas schüttelte den Kopf: „Da irrst du dich." Erwiderte sie sicher, doch er grinste nur, was sein Aussehen auch nicht besser machte: „Ach komm, ich kenne doch eure miesen Ausreden und es ist immer das gleiche. Lass mich raten, bevor du mir zu erzählen versuchst, das du Potter im Leben noch nicht gesehen hast, mit Merlin persönlich verwandt bist, oder verlangst das ich den dunklen Lord sofort holen-"

„Das könntest du tun, dein Meister würde sich freuen. Außerdem kenne ich Potter wirklich nur vom hören sagen und bin über einige Ecken mit Merlin verwandt." Erwiderte Feelicitas kühl und er schaute sie einen Moment an: „Denkst wohl das ist zum lachen, stimmt's? Wenn du es noch einmal wagst mich zu unterbrechen, dann ist es dein letztes Mal gewesen." Drohte er: „Meinst du, der dunkle Lord hat nichts besseres zu tun, als jedem Blutsverräter eigenhändig den Prozess zu machen? Ich bin der Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Also, wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, nicht das sowas in tausend Jahren vorkommen könnte, dann wäre es gescheit die Wahrheit zu sagen, hast du mich verstanden? Du bist doch nur ein erbärmliches Schlammblut und die Bälger sind wahrscheinlich von einen Muggel. Denkst wohl, du hast Freunde, die dich schützen wollten und bist deshalb hier untergekommen, so ist es doch, oder? Was hat der Phönixorden sonst von einer miserablen Hexe und zwei Schreihälsen?" Er schaute sie auffordernd an und Feelicitas sah keinen Sinn darin etwas anderes zu sagen um ihn vielleicht wieder zu verstimmen. Leiter der Abteilung magischer Strafverfolgung, irgendwie wusste sie, das niemand anderes als Yaxley vor ihr stand. Und der war nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen. „Dachte ich es mir doch." erwiderte er ungnädig: „Also ich würde vorschlagen, du ziehst dir und deinen Bälgern etwas passenderes an und dann kommst du mit mir. Es sind rein zufällig ein paar Verhörtermine ausgefallen, ich bin also zuversichtlich, das wir dich kurzfristig zwischenplanen können."

„Gib mir bitte meinen Sohn." Beharrte sie, doch er schüttelte den Kopf: „Die Damen zuerst."

Niedergeschlagen gab Feelicitas nach. Solange der Kerl Maurice im Arm hatte, würde sie Weirdy nicht zur Hilfe holen können. Sie löste sich von Serena und sammelte ihre Kleidungsstücke vom Boden auf und zog ihre wiederstrebende aber stumme Tochter an. Danach stockte sie.

„Na mach schon." Fuhr er sie an und Feelicitas presste die Lippen zusammen und stand auf um sich das Nachthemd in aller Ruhe über den Kopf zu streifen und ihre Unterwäsche zu suchen, während er sie gierig betrachtete. „Woher kommen die blauen Flecken?" fragte er als sie gerade ihren Büstenhalter verschloss und sie schaute verwirrt an sich herab.

„Deine Rückseite und das Bein." Half er ihr in einen sachlichen Ton nach und Feelicitas verstand was er meinte. Lemonys Tritt war immer noch sichtbar, genauso wie die Hinterlassenschaften von Severus Trainingsprogramm, das sie unablässig auf den harten Boden geschleudert hatte, sowie die Verwundungen durch die Greifer und die Treppenstufe. „Das war mein Mann." Erwiderte sie trocken und blickte ihn an. In seinen brutalen Zügen stand fast schon ein Hauch von Verständnis und er erwiderte: „Scheiß Muggel." In Anbetracht der Tatsache, das er sie als Schlammblut und ihre Kinder als Muggelbrut sah, erschien es ein wenig verwirrend. Feelicitas zog sich hastig weiter an und er tauschte in windeseile Maurice gegen Serena aus, ohne das sie einen Gedanken an einen Übergriff verschwenden konnte. Serena wand sich wild in den Armen des Kerls, aber sie hatte keine ernstzunehmende Chance. Maurice zitterte erbärmlich und war eiskalt vor Schock. Unter seinen Schlafanzug tauchten blaugequetschte Rippen auf und Feelicitas bedachte ihren Feind mit einen hassvollen Ausdruck, während sie den wimmernden Jungen vorsichtig anzog. Sie wollte gerade über das Bett klettern um ihre Tasche zu nehmen und die Nachtsachen zu den anderen geschrumpften Habseligkeiten stopfen, als er auf sie zutrat und die Tasche mit einen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes aus ihren Händen riss und in die entgegengesetzte Ecke pfefferte. Feelicitas schaute vorwurfsvoll auf und hoffte, das bei der rauen Behandlung auch dieses Mal noch nichts kaputt gegangen war, doch bei dem Blick der auf ihr lag, wurde ihre Sorge unwichtig. Er hob die zwei Teile ihres Zauberstabes per Magie auf und befahl sie in seine Tasche, ohne das sie einen einzigen Spruch hörte: „Nimm den Jungen und komm her." Verlangte er ungerührt und deutete auf die Tasche: „Das braucht ihr nicht mehr, da wo ihr hinkommt." Und als sie den Blick seiner kalten Augen sah, verstand Feelicitas.

Er apparierte mit ihr in eine riesige düstere Halle voller Menschen und einer Athmosphäre kaum überstandenen Chaoes. Doch noch viel mehr als die Menschen fiel ihr die schreckliche große Statur des Zaubererpaares auf, die auf den Körpern von gepeinigten nackten Muggeln thronten und sie konnte ihren Blick vor Grauen kaum davon abwenden. Magie ist Macht, der Spruch verursachte ihr ein unangenehmes Kribbeln. Der Todesser hetzte sie, fast als hätte er Angst angehalten zu werden, wie ein Stück Vieh durch die Menge voller harter Mienen und unbeteiligten Gesichtern und trieb sie schließlich in einen leeren Aufzug, der vor dem losfahren noch von ein paar fliegenden Pergamentstücken aufgesucht wurde, die Maurice in ihren Armen entgeistert betrachtete. Feelicitas Herz schlug hart und sie stand kurz davor vor Angst die Nerven zu verlieren. Was immer jetzt mit ihnen geschehen würde, sobald die Wahrheit über Maurice rauskam, war sie geliefert.

Der Fahrstuhl hielt bald an und er stieß sie mit dem Zauberstab an, in den dunklen Gang zu treten. Sie gingen um zwei Ecken und Dementoren tauchten auf. Plötzlich erschien eine silbrige Katze und eine aufgebrachte krötengesichtige Frau mittleren Alters stand vor ihnen.

„Yaxley, ich warte schon seit Stunden auf sie, was-" Circte sie zuckersüß und gleichzeitig stahlhart, als ihr Blick dann auf Feelicitas fiel. Diese erkannte die Frau an dem pinken Stoffstreifen, der aus ihrer schwarzen Robe hing und der aufdringlichen Schleife in den Haaren, als Dolores Umbridge, obwohl sie die vor langer Zeit nur von sehr weiten in Hogwarts gesehen hatte. Sie hatte eine goldene Kette mit Medaillon um den Hals, das ein sehr auffälliges S zierte. Es wirkte wie billiger Ramsch. Feelicitas konnte in ihrem Stress kaum den Blick abwenden, doch schließlich kam sie beim Namen des Todessers aus. Sie hatte offensichtlich recht gehabt, sich nicht zu erkennen zu geben. „Ich habe uns neue Arbeit mitgebracht." Erwiderte er trocken: „Die habe ich unterwegs aufgelesen. So als kleine Entschädigung. Ihr werden Verbindungen zum Orden des Phönix vorgeworfen."

Mrs. Umbridge verzog ihre Krötennase abfällig und blickte trotz ihrer geringen Größe auf Feelicitas vernichtend herab.

„Mit ihren Versagen und Vorwürfen in der Sache habe ich nichts zu tun, also belangen sie jemand anderen damit. Es wird heute keine Untersuchungen mehr geben." Erwiderte sie kühl: „Schaffen sie die Frau und ihre Bälger weg. Ich habe Kopfschmerzen und wir haben niemanden für die Aktenführung mehr, es geht also nicht vor morgen weiter. Machen sie und dann reden sie schon endlich darüber, was aus Potter und meinem Auge geworden ist."

Während sich Feelicitas noch fragte, was für Probleme die Kröte mit ihren gesunden Augen hatte, stieß Yaxley sie wieder an und trieb sie weiter durch das Labyrinth, bis er vor einer schweren Türe zu stehen kam und sie öffnete. Feelicitas kam in einen kleinen kahlen Raum mit gekachelten Wänden und einer Bank aus, der sie an eine Zelle erinnerte. Sie fühlte sich sofort eingeengt. Es gab auch hier keine Fenster und ihr blieb die Luft weg und sie ließ Maurice von ihrem Arm sinken. Er übergab ihr willig Serena und war bereits im Begriff zu gehen, als Feelicitas ihre Stimme wiederfand: „Könnten sie bitte den Schweigezauber lösen, Sir?" fragte sie sehr unterwürfig und mit aller Höflichkeit, die sie zusammenbekam. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde Yaxley anfangen wollen zu lachen, doch dann befreite er Maurice und Serena und sofort prallte von den Wänden lautes Geschrei wieder und er beeilte sich die Türe von außen zuzuschmeißen.

Es war dunkel, doch trotz der fehlenden Fenster lag ein leichter Schein von Licht im Raum, der an eine Notbeleuchtung erinnerte. Sie drückte Serena enger an sich und griff mit der freien Hand nach Maurice. Zusammen kuschelten sie sich eng zusammengedrängt unter ihren dünnen Umhang auf dem gekachelten Podest an die kalte Fliesenwand.

Feelicitas wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Wenn sie ihre Tarnung verriet, würde davon abgesehen, das Yaxley seinen Unmut an ihr ablassen konnte, höchstwahrscheinlich Maurice sterben müssen. Wenn sie weiter schwieg oder Geschichten erzählte, würde wer-weiß-was mit ihnen geschehen. Es gab keine sichere Wahl. Während sie zitternd und weinend versuchte den Kindern von der Ruhe abzugeben, die sie nicht hatte, kam ihr plötzlich der Gedanke, das sie selber nicht besser als die vielen Menschen in der Eingangshalle gewesen war, die einfach an ihr vorbeigeschaut hatten. Sie hatte bisher ebenso gut weggeschaut und obwohl sie von Severus und Liam über die neusten Geschehnisse aufgeklärt wurde, war es ihr bis zu diesen Moment nie in den Sinn gekommen zu fragen, was genau denn mit den Muggelgeborenen geschah, wenn sie den Aufruf zur Ministeriumsuntersuchung Folge leisteten.

Wenn sie in den nächsten Stunden manchmal einnickte, verfolgten sie die Bilder von überfüllten Viehwagons und Lagern voller gepeinigter und ausgehungerter Menschen vermischt mit den meterdicken schwarzen Mauern Askabans und mittendrin hörte sie Yaxleys kalte Stimme, als er ihre Habseligkeiten weggeschmissen hatte:_ Da wo ihr hingeht, braucht ihr sowas nicht mehr..._

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange man sie in der Zelle vergaß und verlor schnell das Zeitgefühl. Immer blieb es gleichförmig dunkel und selbst wenn sie eine Uhr besessen hätte, wäre sie nicht schlauer geworden. Es gab keinen Abort, schien der Raum doch nur für kurze Zwischenaufenthalte gedacht zu sein, aber Feelicitas war froh, das sie so vorrausschauend gewesen war beiden Kindern schnell eine Windel überzuziehen, obwohl auch Serena nach Klees Aussage eigentlich schon im Töpfchenstadium angelangt war. Feelicitas versuchte unterdessen tapfer aufzuhalten und gegen das Gefühl der Verlorenheit anzukämpfen. Ihre Kehle war trocken und Serenas weinen war mittlerweile ziemlich heiser und Maurice entwickelte einen hartnäckigen Schluckauf, doch niemand kam. Immer mehr erschien ihr die Situation als hoffnungslos und sie bekam richtige Angst, das Yaxley vielleicht Ärger wegen dem was mit Potter vorgefallen sein mochte, bekommen hatte und erst in einer Woche wieder an sie denken konnte. Irgendwann versuchte sie sich an der Türe bemerkbar zu machen, doch das Schallen, das darauf folgte, tat ihnen so in den Ohren weh, das sie es schnell wieder ließ.

Und als sie dann aufschreckte und alles um sie herum in Licht getaucht war, blendete es sie so, das sie am liebsten bis in die Wand zurückgekrochen wäre. Sie schützte ihre Augen mit einer Hand und zwang sich dazu ihren Besucher anzuschauen, doch erst sah sie nichts und ihre Augen brannten nur trocken und konnten nicht einmal Tränen entwickeln. Nach einer Weile meinte sie die Umrisse von Yaxley zu erkennen, der ein paar Meter vor ihr stehen geblieben war und etwas in den Händen hielt, das vor ihren trockenen Augen verschwamm. Immerhin schien er noch alle Gliedmaßen zu haben. Das er den Schutzzauber des Grimauldplace geknackt hatte, so das Voldemort persönlich nun fähig war sich an Kreachers Steak und Nierenpastete satt zu essen, musste ihn vor schlimmeren bewahrt haben. Sie blinzelte kräftig und endlich erkannte sie ihren zerbrochenen Zauberstab.

„Feelicitas Lefay, oder sollte ich lieber Mrs. Snape sagen?" bemerkte er etwas heiser und sie nickte.

„Warum nicht direkt so?" fragte er unverständlich, doch zuckte nach einer Weile mit den Schultern.

„Fällt die Verhandlung nun aus?" fragte sie leise und er nickte: „Wo denken sie hin? Wenn ich sie unserem Herrn schon nicht aus dem Haus ihres Mannes heraus bringen konnte, dann wäre es dumm, diese Chance mir entgehen zu lassen nur damit Umbridge in die Falle laufen zu kann, was mich auch reizen würde. Sie denken, wir wären uns noch nicht begegnet, doch ich weiß trotzdem wer sie sind. Man hat mich schon vor einen Jahr explizit angewiesen, das ihre Herkunft nicht zur Debatte steht und ich musste die Kollegen von der Zauberereinwanderung erpressen. Unter der ehemaligen Ministerin Bagnold, hat es einige Schludrigkeiten gegeben. Es gibt heute noch eine kleine Sonderabteilung in diesen Haus, die machen nichts anderes, als seit sieben Jahren zu versuchen Ordnung in die alten Akten aus dieser Zeit zu bekommen. Es war ein sehr unglücklicher 'Zufall' oder auch Übereifrigkeit, das ausgerechnet mit ihren Auftauchen alte, aber brisante Dokumente in dieser Abteilung auftauchten. Doch sie verschwanden auch schnell wieder..." Er grinste hämisch und zog eine Akte aus seinen Umhang, die er ihr auf den Schoß schmiss. Als Feelicitas sie aufschlug sah sie zunächst nur geschwärzte Zeilen und blickte verwirrt ihr Gegenüber an.

„Diese Angaben unterliegen der Berechtigung für Zugangsstufe 1. Die Befugnis haben nicht viele, seitdem die neue Katalogisierung eingefügt wurde." Er hob seinen Zauberstab und schwang ihn über die Akte. Unter Feelicitas Augen erschien ein Text und die Schwärzung verschwand.

Feelicitas Snape, né Lefay Deepwood

Blutstatus: Muggel, Halbblut, Reinblut)

Familie: Severus Tobias Snape, Ehemann (Halbblut)

Serena Eileen Snape, Kind (Halbblut)

Perseus Snape, Kind (Halbblut)

Eltern (Reinblüter)

Beruf: erwerbslos, kein Schulabschluss

- des Ehepartners: Lehrer Schulleiter

- der Kinder erwerbslos wegen Minderjährigkeit

- der Eltern Vater: ehem. Angestellter des Ministeriums, Mutter: Hausfrau

Wohnhaft in: keine Angaben, Spinner's End, derzeit Unbekannt

Kontrollstatus: Immunität in höchster Instanz. Die Betreffende ist früh verwaist und daraufhin verschollen

und wurde im folgenden von Muggeln großgezogen, wobei sie schädlichen Gedankengut ihrer leiblichen Eltern entrang. Kontakt zu

Muggeln mit erreichen der Volljährigkeit abgebrochen, Fraternisierung oder schädlicher Einfluss konnte ebenfalls aus-

geschlossen werden durch Aussage und verbürgen von S. Snape.

NB: mögliche Verbindung zu Unaussprechlichen Nr. 1 ausgeräumt. Inspektion sichergestellt durch T. Yaxley

Feelicitas konnte nur noch mit dem Kopf schütteln, als sie die Akte durchgelesen hatte und die durchgestrichenen Worte entzifferte, ehe sie zu Yaxley wieder aufblickte.

„Sie sind meinen Helfer entwichen, als er sie vor den Augen der Eingreiftruppe verschwinden lassen wollte. Und jetzt das hier. Ich weiß nicht welches Spiel sie spielen. Mal Muggel, mal Zauberin, mit ihnen hat man nur Ärger." Plötzlich wusste Feelicitas wieder, woher sie sein Gesicht kannte. Yaxley hatte höchstwahrscheinlich sogar unrecht, das sie sich zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten. Er war garantiert unter denen gewesen, die damals bei der Todesserversammlung zu Ehren der Befreiten aus Askaban dabei gewesen waren. Er trug die Todesserrobe und sie erschien als nebensächlicher Muggel, es war zu lange her, als das sie sich aneinander erinnern konnten.

„Wie haben sie es herausgefunden?" fragte sie neugierig und scheinbar hatte er es nicht eilig, sie zu seinen Herrn und Meister zu schaffen.

„Ich bin alle Listen fünf mal durchgegangen, doch habe niemanden gefunden, dessen Beschreibung mit euch übereinstimmt." Sagte er und klang sehr müde: „Was hätte das für einen Ärger gegeben, wenn ich einfach nach hause gegangen wäre? Ich hasse es, wenn ich Überstunden machen muss, aber scheinbar hat es sich einmal gelohnt. Es ist mein Job, das die Untersuchungen fehlerfrei sind, ansonsten wirft es für die Öffentlichkeit ein schlechtes Licht auf unsere Arbeit. Wir haben am Anfang ein paar Fehler gemacht, doch noch mehr falsch kategorisierte Fälle darf es nicht geben. Ich ließ zunächst die Registrierung des Zauberstabs überprüfen. Elfeinhalb Inch, Apfelholz und Thestralfell. Eine eigenwillige und nie gehörte Kombination, dessen Besitzer aber in unseren Karteien stand, was mich auf eine verstorbene Valentina Johnson brachte. Wenn nicht rein zufällig eine Gruppe von Fängern nur ein paar Stunden vor mir gekommen wären und verblüffenderweise einen Zauberstab in die Asservatenkammer gaben, der zwar Elfdreiviertel Inch lang und aus Lindenholz war, dafür aber tatsächlich dengleichen wohl höchstseltenen Thestralfellkern besessen hat, hätte ich noch lange suchen können und ich hätte sie und ihre Bälger bei unserer nächsten Begegnung die Rechnung begleichen lassen. Ich schnappte mir einen der Greifer und hörte die Geschichte über eine Begegnung mit drei schwarzhaarigen Kindern und Jugendliche, welche den Namen des Herren missbraucht hatten und in Ermangelung eines Antiapparationszaubers ihnen wieder entweichen konnten. Ich hatte also zwei Stäbe und bin ins Hauptquartier um dort Ollivander aufzusuchen. Obwohl allgemein bekannt ist, das in seinen Stäben nur Phönixfedern, Drachenherzfaser und Einhornhaare verwendet werden, aber Yaxley, habe ich mir gedacht, wen solltest du sonst fragen, schließlich hat der Kerl dir erst vor einigen Wochen einen guten Zauberstab angefertigt? Zu meiner Überraschung versicherte der alte Kerl mir bereitwillig, das diese zwei Zauberstäbe aus seiner eigenen Kollektion stammen und nannte eine Spur, die mich zu ihren Namen führte."

„Viel Arbeit." Bestätigte sie ungerührt und er nickte: „Wir sind nicht alle Stümper. Es tut mir leid um ihren Zauberstab, aber Ollivander versicherte mir, das er wohl hinüber ist." Yaxley klang richtig brav für einen Moment und sie hatte nicht vor, ihn wieder zu verstimmen. Er zog er ihren unversehrten Zauberstab aus seinen Umhang und reichte ihn ihr: „Nehmen sie ihr Eigentum schon." Argwöhnig nahm Feelicitas den Zauberstab untersuchte ihn auf den kleinsten Kratzer und beschwor ein Lumos hervor, ehe sie zufriedengestellt war und ihn nach einen auffordernden Blick in ihren Gürtel steckte.

„Keine Sorge, er wird auch weiterhin gut funktionieren." versicherte er ihr noch und Feelicitas ergab sich in ihr Schicksal und schloss ihre Kinder in die Arme, bevor sie sich von ihm zurück zu Voldemort bringen ließ.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	14. Das Schicksal des Muggelkindes

**Kap. 12,13,14 und 15 wurden heute neu veröffentlicht**

**Fading Hope**

By Feelicitas Lefay

_**Kapitel 14**_ **Das Schicksal des Muggelkindes**

Yaxley brachte sie nach Malfoy Manor und ließ sie im Flur vor den Salon zurück, wo Voldemort sich gerade aufhielt. Feelicitas blieb still stehen und bemühte sich den Kindern vom letzten Rest ihres Haltes mitzugeben, damit die unweigerlich bevorstehende Konfrontation mit Voldemort ruhig verlief. Natürlich machte sie sich keine Hoffnung, das es irgendetwas ändern würde. Serena kämpfte darum losgelassen zu werden und Maurice Augen zeigten einen so starren Ausdruck, den nicht nur kein Zweijähriger, sondern gar kein Mensch haben sollte. Sie ließ Serena los und zog Maurices Finger aus ihren Umhang. Feelicitas zog ihren Zauberstab und betrachtete die beiden für einen Moment niedergeschlagen. Sie war eine erbärmliche Zauberin, genau wie Yaxley gesagt hatte und sie alleine war Schuld an dieser aussichtslosen Situation. Vor wenigen Tagen noch hatte sie Severus gegenüber behauptet, das man niemanden ihrer Familie für ihre Fehler leiden lassen würde und jetzt waren zwei Menschen tot und Maurice verloren. Sie konnte nichts tun. Vielleicht war die Hintertür in den Garten offen und vielleicht würde sie auch bis hinter die Apparationsgrenze des Hauses kommen, aber wohin sollte sie dann gehen? Feelicitas wusste, sie musste sich um einen festen Platz in der neuen Ordnung bemühen, bevor Voldemort sich noch entschied, das er in seiner eroberten Welt keine Verwendung für untreue Verräter ihrer Art hatte. Kein Zauber den sie kannte, würde eine bessere Welt vollbringen können, aber vielleicht konnte ein besonders großes Opfer ihrerseits wenigstens für Serena und sie ungebundene Freiheit garantieren und großes Leiden verhindern. Maurice schaute zitternd aber vertrauensvoll zu der auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstabspitze auf und Feelicitas erwiderte seinen Blick ohne viel mehr als Leere empfinden zu können.

Aus dem ersten Stockwerk erklangen Schritte und jemand schien die Treppe herunter zukommen und Feelicitas schrak aus ihren düsteren Gedanken und legte schnell einen Schweigezauber über die Kinder, bevor sie Serena und Maurice in ihre Arme zog und sich gegen die Wand drückte um sich möglichst unscheinbar zu machen.

Ausgerechnet Bellatrix Lestrange kreuzte ihren Weg. Sie sah verwuschelter als sonst aus und ihr Gang hatte etwas von einen stolpernden Wanken, als ob sie nicht bei sich selbst wäre und kaum einen Schritt vor den anderen setzen konnte. Ihr Blick war zunächst glasig, ehe sie Feelicitas entdeckte und nach kurzen Stutzen setzte sie ihren Weg den mit wiegend wankenden Schritt fort und betrachtete im vorübergehen kurz die störrischen Kinder und warf Feelicitas nach einen kurzen Seitenblick auf die Türe ein hämisches Lächeln zu, das ihren Wahnsinn durchblicken ließ. Sie schien Freudentränen in den Augen zu haben und ihre bleichen Wangen bekamen etwas Farbe. Feelicitas fühlte sich etwas ertappt, denn ihre Gedanken über Maurice machten sie keinen Deut besser als das wahnsinnige Miststück, doch es Bellatrix merken zu lassen, wäre eine Genugtuung die diese total falsch verstehen würde und deswegen erhob Feelicitas den Kopf und erwiderte Bellatrix Häme mit dem was sie an hochmütiger Unnahbarkeit zusammenbekam. Bellatrix ging zur Türe, die in den Küchentrakt führte und wandte erst dann den Blick von Feelicitas und den Kindern ab und verschwand mit einen wirren Kichern. Feelicitas schaute ihr unwohl hinterher und fragte sich, ob Bellatrix unter Drogen stand, oder ob ihr Zustand gewöhnlich so war und Feelicitas bisher noch nur das Beste von ihr gesehen hatte.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als die Türe zum Salon aufgerissen wurde und Yaxley fast fluchtartig in den Flur stürzte. Scheinbar waren seine Hoffnungen auf Lohn für ihre Ergreifung zu hoch gegriffen gewesen, als das sie sich bewahrheiten konnten. In seinen brutalen Gesicht stand Angst: „Geh schon, du wirst erwartet." Herrschte er sie an und Feelicitas konnte gerade noch Serena auf den Arm nehmen, als er sie schon am Arm packte und zur Türe schubste. Hinter sich hörte sie nur noch Yaxleys Schritte, als er sich hastig entfernte und konnte sich kaum davon abhalten, ebenfalls zu flüchten. Sie schaffte es genug Schritte aufzuwenden, das sie in den Salon gelangte, ehe ihre Beine zu schwach dafür wurden. Feelicitas schloss die Türe und ließ Serena herab um sie hinter sich neben Maurice in den Schutz zwischen Tür und ihren Umhang zu drängen. Dann atmete sie tief durch und versuchte sich gegen Voldemort zu wappnen.

Der dunkle Lord war alleine und es gab keine Spur von Nagini. Er saß gemütlich zurückgelehnt auf Narzissas heller Chaiselongue, so als ob er zwischen seinen genialen Gedankenspielen eine kurze Ruhepause eingelegt hätte. Er wirkte ein wenig ermüdet, fast so, als wäre er selber erst vor einen Moment hier eingetroffen, doch davon ließ Feelicitas sich nicht einlullen. Er hatte Serena und Maurice sehr wohl gesehen und selbst wenn er nicht genau wusste, wer der Junge war, konnte er es sich zusammenreimen. Feelicitas machte Anstalten sich hinzuknien und ihm zu seinen Füßen um Gnade anzuflehen, doch er deutete ihr mit einer abwesenden Geste, stehen zu bleiben und sie zog sich wieder zurück. Unsicher und achtsam beobachtete Feelicitas ihn, als er mit einen leisen Seufzen aufstand, seine Robe zurechtrückte und in aller Ruhe seinen Zauberstab zog. Wieder war es nicht sein eigener. Sie vertrieb ihre Frage schnell, als seine Augenschlitze sich verengten und er den Arm hob um den Stab auf sie zu richten, Feelicitas zuckte zusammen und schloss die Augen um sich gegen den Schmerz zu wappnen, der nicht kam. Das Geräusch seines Umhangsaums auf dem Boden, erschien ihr sehr laut, als er sich bewegte. Doch nach ein paar Schritten verstummte das Rascheln und Stille trat ein, doch immer noch verfluchte er sie nicht. Vorsichtig öffnete Feelicitas die Augen und sah auf. Voldemort stand vor dem großen Fenster zum Garten und blickte hinaus. Die Mittagsonne beschien ihn und gab der ganzen Szene etwas surreales. Feelicitas erhob sich zögernd und bemühte sich die Kinder wieder abzuschirmen. Maurice war vollkommen erstarrt und blickte voller Grauen auf den dunklen Lord, doch Serena stand nur da, und blickte aus verwunderten Augen zu Voldemort auf. Wie ein Kind das nichts zu fürchten braucht, weil es keine Angst vor dem Tod hat, dachte Feelicitas und die Sicherheit ihrer Tochter beruhigte sie. Voldemort hatte den Zauberstab von ihnen abgewandt, wenn es einen Mord geben sollte, dann war der Zeitpunkt dafür vorbeigegangen. Feelicitas schaute fragend auf und versuchte Voldemort mit denselben Blick wie Serena zu betrachten. Ein missgestalteter alter Mann, der vor einen Fenster stand und ein wenig müde und vielleicht etwas niedergeschlagen wirkte, während er über irgendetwas nachdachte. Feelicitas fühlte sich sicher genug um ihn anzusprechen: „Yaxley hat bestimmt nicht vorenthalten können, wie er uns aufgegabelt hat. Ich würde gerne sagen, das es mir leid tut, aber das tut es mir nicht." sragte sie leise und betrachtete ihn flehend: „Warum?"

Voldemort schaute sich zu ihr um und erwiderte ihren Blick mit Überdruss: „Du hast Lord Voldemort belogen, oder wie kommt es, das du scheinbar die ganze Zeit über das Hauptquartier Bescheid wusstest und doch nie etwas sagtest?" fragte er gefährlich leise und musterte sie.

„War es eine Lüge, Herr? Ich dachte es wäre unwichtig und erwähnte es deshalb nie. Solange der Geheimnisverwahrer lebte, konnte ich es wohl auch nicht und danach habe ich keinen Sinn dazu gesehen. Es ist ein altes verlassenes Haus, ich wusste nicht, das du so daran interessiert bist." Erwiderte sie und seine Augen fixierten ihre mit Eindringlichkeit. Feelicitas brauchte seinen Blick nicht zu fürchten, denn es war die Wahrheit und so schaute sie ruhig zurück in Voldemorts Gesicht und nach einen Augenblick krümmte sich Voldemorts Lippenloser Mund zu einem wissenden Lächeln. „Du warst nur ein paar Stunden da und hast niemanden gesehen? Erkläre was dort passiert ist." Sagte er leise und doch war es gut zu hören.

„Doch, natürlich habe ich jemanden gesehen. Zunächst sah ich einige Männer auf dem Platz, die sich auf Maurice stürzen wollten, weswegen ich ins Haus ging. Dort wollte uns ein Geistzauber zu Tode erschrecken, der nicht gerade positiv darauf reagierte, das ich irgendwas mit meinen Mann zu tun habe und dann hat sich ein Hauself auf mich gestürzt und nur meine treue Weirdy konnte schlimmeres verhindern. Und dann kam Yaxley. Er hat wohl bereits davon erzählt, das er durch jemand ins Haus gekommen ist, aber ich habe niemanden davon in den wenigen Stunden gesehen." Erwiderte sie wahrheitsgemäß. „Warum das alles?" fragte sie noch mal und versuchte zu verstehen, was in ihm vorging.

„Das ist nicht länger von Belang!" entschied er abweisend und wandte sich von der Sonne ab. Feelicitas Augen folgten seinen Schritten: „Was habe ich getan, dass meine Zieheltern daran glauben mussten? Es waren nur zwei Wochen, was kann es sein, das der Grund zu diesen Auftrag so unwichtig ist um es mir nicht einmal zu erklären?" appellierte sie, doch er antwortete nicht und verlor kein Wort weswegen er sie gestraft hatte.

„Wie kann es nicht weiter von Belang sein?" fragte sie und bohrte ihren Blick in seinen: „Wer war es überhaupt? Wurmschwanz, Lucius, Ulysses oder etwa jemand anderes?"

Voldemort hob eine Hand und sie verstummte. Entweder er hatte keine Lust auf sie, oder die Antwort die er geben musste, gefiel ihm selber nicht, sie konnte es nicht sagen. Er wirkte plötzlich etwas lebhafter und es schien ihr, als würde er jeden Moment an ihr vorbeigehen und sie einfach stehen lassen um wichtigeres zu erledigen, als sich mit ihr zu beschäftigen. Doch er blieb vor ihr stehen und betrachtete sie nachdenklich, bevor seine roten Augen auf ihre trafen und obwohl Feelicitas der Blick seltsam weh tat, brach er nicht in ihr Inneres ein. Seine Pupillen waren groß und entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit nicht zu Schlitzen verengt. Sie konnte sich darin spiegeln und da war noch mehr. Feelicitas lief ein Schauder über den Rücken, doch sie wandte sich nicht ab.

„Es war ein Versehen." Sagte er nach einen Moment sanft und doch hätte es keinen härteren Schlag für sie geben können als die pure Wahrheit, die in sie drang. Feelicitas zuckte verstört zurück und wandte den Blick ab, doch was sie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, hallte nach und schien sie unbarmherzig mit in den düsteren Abgrund seiner Seele ziehen zu wollen. War das ein Hauch von Legilimentik, oder zwang er es ihr auf? Voldemort betrachtete sie gelinde belustigt, als sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und das Entsetzen offen in ihren Zügen stand, doch als sie aufschaute und Wut ihn anblickte, wurden seine Augen sofort schmaler.

Feelicitas war es egal: „Ich verstehe es nicht. Sie lebten ihr eigenes Leben, harmlose Muggel, die jede Woche in die Kirche gingen und damit ihren Drang nach Spiritualität befriedigt hatten. Sie lebten nicht einmal im selben Land und ich hatte keinen Kontakt mit ihnen, wie können sie dann 'versehentlich' umkommen?" fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang unangenehm laut in der Stille des Zimmers, während seine Bilder in ihren Gedanken sie verfolgten.

„Sei still, du undankbares Ding!" fauchte er sie ungnädig an und Feelicitas musste sich zwingen an die Gegenwart und ihre Kinder zu denken.

„Zweifelst du, nachdem was du sahst an meinen Wort? Lord Voldemort ist gnädig zu jenen, die treu zu ihm stehen und hat dir Gnade zuteil werden lassen für den Verrat und den Verlust den du erleiden musstest. Ich befahl deine Feinde zu strafen und unter anderem, das man dich entgültig von diesen impertinenten Muggel, den du Vater nennen musstest, befreien sollte. Du hast behauptet keine weiteren Tode zu wollen, doch dein Geist hat zu mir in einer anderen Sprache gesprochen. Ich gab den Auftrag, doch der Muggel war nicht wie erwartet alleine und die Frau sprang dazwischen, was bedauerlicherweise dazu führte, das sich der Plan änderte." Von Bedauern merkte man nichts, aber Feelicitas Gedanken kehrten zum erstochenen Körper Adelaides zurück. Was hatte Maman getan, das Louis Mörder nicht einfach nur einen Vergessenszauber anwand? Voldemort schnappte ihren Gedanken auf: „Es ist auch meine Meinung, das der Zwischenfall vermieden hätte werden können und habe den Schuldigen bereits für sein eigenmächtiges Handeln zur Verantwortung gezogen. Vergiss die Sache und frag nicht weiter, Feelicitas. Dir steht es nicht an meine Entscheidungen zu hinterfragen und ich werde nicht zulassen, das deine Rachsucht dich von deinen eigentlichen Aufgaben abhält." Er klang eher desinteressiert, als verstimmt und Feelicitas ließ sich nicht einfach aus einer seiner Launen abweisen. Sie brauchte jetzt eine Entscheidung. Sie wusste nicht, was mit Maurice geschehen würde und wohin sie gehen mussten. „Und was habe ich davon, das jemand dafür gefoltert wurden ist? Unsere Mutter ist tot und ich muss um ein weiteres Leben fürchten." sagte sie vorwurfsvoll, doch er wandte sich von ihr ab und ging wieder zum Fenster: „Deine Entschädigung soll meinetwegen das Leben dieses Muggelkindes sein, das du wagst deinen Bruder zu nennen. Du solltest sehr gut auf ihn achten, wenn du vorhast ihn für seinen Verlust noch entschädigen zu können."

„Ich darf ihn behalten?" fragte sie ernst und versuchte in seinen Augen zu lesen, doch sie vermochte es nicht mehr.

„Solange er keinen Ärger macht." Erwiderte er, doch in seinen Ausdruck lag eine Mahnung, als sie wieder an die kurze Szene in seinen Gedanken mit der Muggelmutter und den zwei kleinen Kindern dachte, die er einfach vernichtet hatte.

„Versuche mich nicht, Feelicitas. Sie standen im Weg zu dem was ich wollte." Erwiderte er mit leichten Spott über ihr Entsetzen: „Opfer müssen erbracht werden und ich denke, das du diese Art von Entscheidungen bald schon besser verstehen kannst, als du dir jemals vorgestellt hast."

Feelicitas wurde rot und erwiderte nichts. Sein kranker Geist konnte denken was er wollte und sie war nicht so dumm um seinen Ideologien offen zu widersprechen.

Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern: „In ein paar Tagen werde ich vielleicht nach dir und deiner Tochter schicken lassen. Wende dich zunächst an Alecto Carrow. Sie wird sich um das weitere kümmern. Ich hoffe du lebst dich schnell in euren neuen Heim ein. Geh jetzt, ich habe keine Lust mehr auf dich." Er machte eine verscheuchende Geste und Feelicitas ergriff die Flucht.

Alecto Carrow war nicht da und so entschied Feelicitas in der Küche für die beiden durstigen und hungrigen Kinder etwas zu besorgen. Doch als sie die Küche betrat und Maurice vor ihr herschob und hinter ihm die Türe schloss, hätte sie schwören können das jemand da war, denn es schepperte. Sie schaute auf und erblickte einen Teller mit einen angebissenen Brotstück, der auf der Anrichte klapperte, so als hätte ihn jemand hastig fallengelassen und sie zog ihren Zauberstab und schaute sich argwöhnig um. Wer sich versteckte, hatte etwas zu verstecken. Sie ließ die beiden Kinder an der Türe stehen und ging langsam zu dem Teller, als hinter ihr Serena einen Laut ausstieß und auf etwas deutete, das unter dem Tisch war. Feelicitas ging in die Hocke und erblickte eine Ratte, die in einer kleinen Lache Urin hockte und sie erstarrt anblickte und Feelicitas legte den Kopf schief und richtete den Stab auf ihn und putzte die Lache weg. „Komm da raus, Wurmschwanz. Ich will mit dir reden." Äußerte sie ruhig. Feelicitas stand wieder auf und ging ein paar Schritte, während sie hinter sich hörte, wie Wurmschwanz sich zurückverwandelte. Als sie sich umwandte, blickte er sie ängstlich und mit roten Gesicht an. „Hallo Feelicitas."

„Hallo Peter. Lange nicht mehr gesehen. Müsste schon über ein Jahr sein, doch scheinbar habe ich Eindruck hinterlassen." Sie betrachtete ihn spöttisch und er zuckte: „Sollte ich mich jetzt fragen, warum du dein Geschäftchen unterm Tisch erledigst, oder kannst du mir die Antwort nicht vor den Kindern geben?" Erwiderte sie spöttisch und betrachtete den nervösen Mann vor ihr. „Ich... ich habe nicht mit dir gerechnet. Ich darf nicht hier sein, ich soll im Keller bleiben. Aber ich hatte Hunger und dann kam jemand und ... und das warst du." Fiepste er und Feelicitas trat einen Schritt näher: „Interessant. Sag mal, du hattest doch dieses Messer..." Sie suchte in seinen Blick nach Erkenntnis, doch Wurmschwanz schaute sie fragend an: „Ja...?" erwiderte er unsicher, doch es war keine Verschlagenheit in seinen Blick und Feelicitas wusste irgendwie, das er nichts mit dem Mord an ihren Eltern zu tun haben konnte. „Zeig es mir!" verlangte sie dennoch und er zog sein Messer hervor und reichte es ihr mit beiden Händen, doch Feelicitas brauchte es erst gar nicht weiter zu untersuchen, die Klinge war nicht größer als ein Taschenmesser und Adelaides Stichwunden, wirkten erheblich schlimmer. „Steck es wieder ein." Forderte sie ungeduldig, als er unruhig vor ihr verharrte und Wurmschwanz verstaute es hastig wieder. „Was... was ist mit dem Messer?" fragte er und Feelicitas antwortete nicht, so das er seine Frage wiederholte, ehe sie ihn wieder registrierte. „Man hat mir erzählt, du wärst vor einigen Wochen im Dorf meiner Zieheltern gewesen, hast du da rein zufällig mit einen von ihnen gesprochen?"

Wurmschwanz Blick war genauso verständnislos, wie zuvor und er verneinte. „Bist du dir da sicher, Wurmi? Ist es nicht eher so, das du deinen Herrn erzählt hast, wie abfällig Louis de Fresy gewesen ist? Er hat dir doch bestimmt gesagt, du sollst dich zum Teufel scheren, denn da würdest du mich finden können, oder?" Sie blickte ihn scharf an, doch Wurmschwanz schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich habe mit niemanden geredet. Ich habe das Haus nur beobachtet und bin wieder gegangen, als du nicht da warst. Der dunkle Lord hat gesagt... ich soll hier bleiben und ich war die ganze Zeit im Kerker. Feelicitas, ich weiß nicht was du willst." Verteidigte er sich und Feelicitas gab es auf. Wurmschwanz hatte damit nichts zu tun, wenn es wohl auch einen anderen Grund gab, weswegen er sich pinkelnd unter einen Tisch versteckte, wenn er sie überraschend sah. Sie wendete sich ab um sich wieder den Kindern zuzuwenden, die etwas verloren an der Türe standen. Wurmschwanz starrte ihr hinterher. „Iss ruhig weiter." Wies sie ihn an und setzte Serena und Maurice an den Tisch um sich dann nach etwas verzehrbaren umzusehen, ohne eine Hauselfe außerhalb der Essenszeit behelligen zu müssen. Erst als sie mit einer Milchkanne wieder aus dem Kühlraum auftauchte, sah sie, das Wurmschwanz sich wieder seinen Brot zuwandte und mit seinen Rattenaugen die Kinder musterte und irritiert schien.

„Du weißt wer der Junge ist, also will ich kein Wort hören, verstanden Wurmschwanz." Fuhr sie ihn an und er blickte sie ertappt an, während Feelicitas ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ: „Jemand hat meine Zieheltern niedergemetzelt, also muss ich wohl auf Maurice aufpassen." Sagte sie etwas ruhiger, doch es blieb eine leise Drohung.

„Das geht mich nichts an." Entschied Wurmschwanz klugerweise und Feelicitas nickte: „Ganz richtig. Und wenn trotzdem bald Gerüchte über die Wahrheit auftauchen, dann wissen wir beide ja, an wen ich mich wenden muss, nicht?"

Er nickte hastig und als er sein Brot verschlungen hatte, wollte er verschwinden, doch Feelicitas zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ihn, so das er weniger verdutzt als ängstlich stehen blieb.

„Bleib hier, ich habe noch eine Frage an dich. Der Kerker kann auch noch länger warten." Er blieb wirklich und wartete unterwürfig, während Feelicitas ihren Zauberstab einsteckte und die Kinder fütterte.

„Wie war das eigentlich mit dem Kleid und dem Vielsafttrank?" sie warf ihm einen scharfen Seitenblick zu und er wurde blasser und seine Wangen röteten sich wieder. Feelicitas starrte ihn mit Abscheu an: „Ich meine nicht, welche Schweinerein du damit gemacht hast. Wir sind hier vor Kindern. Wozu die Verkleidung?"

Wurmschwanz sah man an, das er nach einer schlauen Antwort suchte um sich nicht weiter zu blamieren, doch scheinbar gelang es ihm nicht: „Du machst nur Ärger. Ich ... der dunkle Lord soll nicht an mir zweifeln." Stammelte er mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung und Feelicitas sah ihren Verdacht bestätigt. „Du Armer." Bedauerte sie ihn halbherzig, doch er schaute überrascht hoch und schien sie ernst zu nehmen. Es stand sowas wie unterdrückte Hoffnung in seinen schmierigen Zügen. Feelicitas hätte es nutzen können, doch ihre Lust mit ihm zu spielen war ihr vergangen. Sie erinnerte sich an die Zeit, die sie verband. Wie er sie auf Befehl seines Herrn mitversorgt hatte, bis der Tag kam, an dem sie sich seiner Aufsicht entwunden hatte und begann Fluchtpläne zu schmieden. Sie waren eine Beziehung eingegangen, die sich laufend änderte. Erst war sie die Muggelgefangene und er der Zauberer mit dem Zauberstab. Er nutzte es aus und nahm sich was er wollte und durfte und sie musste sich betatschen lassen. Trotzdem gelang es ihr ihn auszuspielen um den Spieß herumzudrehen. Dann hatte sie auch noch ihre magischen Kräfte entdeckt und ihm fiel gleichzeitig nur noch eine mindere Position unter all den verdienteren Todessern zu. Und zuletzt war sie die Herrin des Hauses, in dem er unterkriechen musste. „So meinte ich das nicht." äußerte sie leise: „Ich mag dich nicht und wir wissen beide warum das so ist. Trotzdem habe ich ein wenig Mitleid übrig. Es muss schwer für dich gewesen sein, immer weiter auf den Boden getreten zu werden und dann dem zuerst vermeintlichen Muggelmädchen zusehen zu müssen, wie es immer wieder Gnade vor deinen Meister gefunden hat. Ich habe dir Ärger gemacht, den du nicht haben wolltest. Dein nächster Verrat wird wohl dein letzter sein. Ich an deiner Stelle wäre dann auch vorsichtig. Aber auch wenn du meinen Körper nur verkleidet hast um dich vor meinen wiederauftauchen zu schützen, nehme ich dir das nicht übel, denn es hat für mich auch einen Zweck erfüllt. Ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür, das mir niemals ein übereifriger Auror zuhause aufgelauert hat, weil ich einen Fahndungsplakat ähnlich sehe." Er wurde unter ihren Ton unruhig und starrte sie ungläubig an: „Dankbar?" murmelte er.

„Ja natürlich. Ich habe dir vergeben. Solange du mir keinen neuen Grund gibst, brauchst du keine Angst zu haben." Erwiderte sie ruhig und er starrte sie an, als hätte er eine Erscheinung.

„Ich glaube du solltest langsam zurück in den Kerker gehen." Riet Feelicitas ihm schließlich unwohl und er fiel aus seiner Starre und machte Anstalten zu gehen, als sie ihn doch noch mal ansprach: „Ach Wurmi, nimm doch noch etwas Rosinenkuchen für deinen lautfreudigen Gefangenen mit. Ich nehme es auch auf meine Verantwortung. Sagen wir ruhig, ich gebe einen aus auf meine grandiose Rückkehr." Wurmschwanz ächzte genauso entsetzt, wie sie sich vorgestellt hatte: „Mach das selber." Stieß er hervor und genau das hatte Feelicitas erreichen wollen. Sie nahm den Rest Kuchen und den Saftkrug, sowie Serena und wies Maurice an mitzugehen. Dann folgte sie Wurmschwanz in den Keller und das Kerkergewölbe. Es war kein Ort für Kinder und noch schlimmer, als der Raum in den Severus sie eingesperrt hatte. Als Wurmschwanz die Zelle öffnete, riss sie erst einmal die Kinder zurück und befahl ihnen die gegenüberliegende Gangwand anzublicken und wies Wurmschwanz an, dazubleiben, ehe sie zu Mr. Ollivander reinging. Sie hatten sich nie gesehen und er war weitaus älter als sie gedacht hatte. Ausgemergelt, gebrechlich und nur noch in Lumpen hockte er auf dem Steinboden und blickte sie mit Furcht an. Ehe Feelicitas ihr Mitleid überwunden und etwas neutrales sagen konnte, zog er sich tiefer in seine Ecke. „Es tut mir leid für sie und den Zauberstab, Mrs. Snape."

Feelicitas hätte das heiserne Flüstern überhört, wenn sich nicht seine aufgesprungenen Lippen bewegt hätten. „Woher kennen sie mich?" fragte sie verwundert und ging vor ihm auf die Hocke. Mr. Ollivander schien trotz seiner Entschuldigung wegen Yaxley nicht viel Gutes von ihr zu halten und betrachtete sie misstrauisch. „Ich... ich kenne alle, welchen ich einen Zauberstab gegeben habe. Ihren Vater, ihre Großmutter und auch den..., na ja, jedenfalls auch ihre Mutter und Mrs. Johnson." Der letzte Namen kam sehr anklagend hervor, schließlich war eben diese Mrs. Johnson für ihren Zauberstab gestorben.

„Ich habe ihnen etwas zu essen und trinken mitgebracht." Erwiderte Feelicitas nur, denn der Mann sah nicht so aus, das er ohne weiteres noch mehr erzählen konnte oder wollte. Soviel Zeit musste sie sich nehmen. Doch Mr. Ollivander rührte nicht eine Rosine an und schaute nur misstrauisch zwischen ihr, dem dunklen Schemen von Wurmschwanz vor der Türe und der Nahrung hin und her.

„Mr. Ollivander ich hatte nicht vor sie zu vergiften, beileibe nicht." Um nicht lange auf ihn einreden zu müssen, entschloss sie sich zu einer Grausamkeit und rief mit einigen Gewissensbissen nach Maurice, der folgsam wie ein Hündchen in die Zelle kam und den alten Mann mit Angst anstarrte. Feelicitas bröckelte ein wenig Kuchen ab und dippte eine Ecke in den Saft, ehe sie es Maurice reichte. Mr. Ollivander blickte sie erschüttert an, doch dann kaum das Maurice ein Stück hinuntergeschluckt hatte, stürzte der Mann sich wie ein ausgehungertes Tier auf sein Fressen. Feelicitas wandte sich Maurice zu und drückte ihn Sicherheit spendend. Wenn der heutige Tag ihm nicht restlos einen Knacks verpasst hatte, dann würde es sie wundern und es plagten sie die Gewissensbisse. Dennoch wollte Maurice nicht gerne wieder zu Serena und so schob Feelicitas etwas nach und schloss vor Wurmschwanz Augen die Tür, ehe sie sich wieder Ollivander zuwandte, der bereits alles hinuntergeschlungen hatte.

„Ich hörte, das mit dem Thestralfellkern sei ein Experiment gewesen, wie kamen sie darauf diese speziellen Kreation herzustellen und wofür spezialisiert sie den Zauberstab?" Ollivanders ängstlicher Blick vom Anfang erschien, sobald sie den Mund öffnete, doch er gab ihr bereitwillig Antwort und redete sich durch den vollen Bauch sogar ein wenig warm.

„Da oder eben weil Thestrale Tiere des Todes sind, sind sie ein wenig verrufen, aber man sagt ihren Knochen einen heilenden lebensspendenden Effekt nach. Knochen eigenen sich nicht als Kerne, denn es ist die Haut, die sie unsichtbar für viele Augen, außer denen des Weisen oder Erfahrenen macht. Ansonsten ist es sehr flexibel und geschmeidig. Es gibt nur eine kleine Stelle unter dem Bauch, an der Fell wächst. Nicht leicht daran zu kommen, wirklich. Die wahre Kostbarkeit dieser Geschöpfe. Das hat mich in jungen Jahren gereizt und ich dachte, das diese Kerne in den Zauberstäben von Heilern besonders gut wären, aber das setzte sich nicht durch." Und damit beschloss er wohl ihre Frage beantwortet zu haben und Feelicitas sah keinen Grund mehr, den alten Mann weiter zu quälen.

„Ich danke ihnen sehr." Erwiderte sie verlegen, denn sie wusste so gut wie der Gefangene, das sie nicht wiederkommen würde und das ihr Dank unwichtig war. Sie eilte hinaus und mied Wurmschwanz seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck als er die Zelle verschloss. Sie sammelte die beiden Kinder ein. „Leb wohl, Peter." Wünschte sie ihm nachdenklich und er schaute sich noch mal kurz im Gang um und nickte kurz, ehe er in ein anderes Gewölbe verschwand. Feelicitas ahnte, das sie ihn wahrscheinlich auch zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.

Nach ihrer unbemerkten Rückkehr in die Küche saßen sie noch eine Weile, dann fand Alecto Carrow sie. Die kleine untersetzte Todesserin betrachtete Feelicitas genauso gleichmütig, wie beim letzten Mal, als sie sich gesehen hatten und noch niemand von ihrer enormen 'Reinblütigkeit' überzeugt gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte Alecto sie auch einfach nur wieder direkt vergessen und nicht einmal Feelicitas veränderte Frisur erzeugte einen großen Seitenblick. Die Frau wusste, es gab nichts zu holen. Feelicitas behagte das mangelnde Interesse nicht, aber sie folgte der kleinen Frau ohne Widerstreben zu einen ungewissen Ziel.

Das erste was Feelicitas nach dem apparieren sah, waren die hohen Türme von Hogwarts in der Ferne. Es ließ darauf schließen, das sie sich nahe Hogsmeade befanden, wo Feelicitas bisher noch nicht gewesen war. Nach einen Moment Fußweg, lag das Dörfchen unangenehm still vor ihr da und erinnerte Feelicitas ein wenig an die angespannt unterdrückte Stimmung der Winkelgasse. Vielleicht war es auch nur die Kälte, die über allem lag. Alecto Carrow, der man nicht ansah, was sie von ihrer Aufgabe hielt, führte sie durch die Straßen und an mehreren fremden Männern vorbei, die sich nur kurz grüßte, aber nicht weiter beachtete. Feelicitas blickte sich nach ein paar Metern noch mal um. Ein paar Blicke lagen noch auf ihr, doch der Rest hatte sich bereits zerstreut. Dennoch, das Dorf stand unter Bewachung und die würde garantiert nicht vor ihr halt machen. Wie sollte sie hier zurechtkommen?

Feelicitas folgte der kleinen Todesserin in eine Nebengasse, die von der Hauptstraße abzweigte, bis zu einen der kleinsten unverputzten Steinhäuschen mit Spitzdach, welches sie jemals sah. Es lag ein wenig abseits vom Hauptweg und hätte vom Aussehen und Größe her eher in einen Schrebergarten gepasst. Eine der Seitenmauern hatte einen Sprung und wirkte, als würde sie nur vom trockenen Efeu an den Wänden zusammengehalten. Alecto schloss auf und ließ Feelicitas und den Kindern den Vortritt hinein, ehe sie der neuen Hausherrin den Schlüssel überreichte. Feelicitas letzte Hoffnung, das auf magischen Weg das Innere des Hauses dreimal so groß sein würde, wie das Äußere wurde bitte enttäuscht. Sie hatte kaum zwei Schritte gebraucht und stand schon mitten in der kleinen Wohnküche. Der Boden, welcher aus staubigen Holzlatten bestand wirkte rissig. Die Wände waren von einer nur noch zum Teil erhaltenen gelbbraunen Tapete bedeckt und es gab nur ein kleines Fenster. Wenigstens schien der Riss in der Außenwand nicht bis ins Innere zu dringen. Entsetzt schaute sie um sich. Die Decke, die großzügig geschätzt vielleicht zwei Meter hoch war, um noch genügend Platz für eine Dachluke zu bieten, drückte den Raum ebenfalls zusammen und die zahlreichen verstaubten Spinnweben hingen bis zu ihren Haaren runter. Alecto trat neben sie, aber bei ihrer geringen Größe hatte sie keine Probleme mit dem Schmutz.

„Das steht schon eine Weile leer, aber es hat zwei Schlafräume, einen Keller und dann noch ein wenig Platz unterm Dach. Es wird schon reichen, wenn man es zurecht macht." Meinte sie und trat an ihr vorbei um eine der Holztüren zur Nebenkammer zu öffnen. Eine Maus huschte auf und die kleine Todesserin erschreckte sich sichtbar und hüpfte einen Schritt zurück. „Ich könnte dir vielleicht eine Katze besorgen." Schlug sie bei Feelicitas kritischen Blick vor, doch diese löste sich aus ihrer Starre und folgte der kleinen Frau. „Nicht nötig, ich habe bereits eine." Feelicitas trat an ihr vorbei und betrachtete das Bett und entdeckte ein zweites blindes Fenster. Danach inspizierte sie den zweiten Raum, der kein Fenster hatte und so klein wie eine Abstellkammer war. Für einen Moment wunderte Feelicitas sich, wie man das schmale Bett dort reinbekommen hatte.

Alecto schien etwas einzufallen: „Der Direktor hat sowas in der Art gesagt. Eine Katze brauchst du hier sicher, wenn du nicht willst, das die Kinder am Morgen ohne Zehen aufwachen. Er meinte auch, ich sollte etwas mit Garten suchen. Na ja, habe ich eigentlich auch, man muss es nur im Frühling herrichten."

Feelicitas überging das Letzte und schaute die Todesserin fragend an: „Arbeitest du in der Schule?"

„Ja, wusstest du das nicht? Es stand doch in der Zeitung. Mit Bild." Verkündete Alecto stolz: „ Mein Bruder Amycus hat den Posten mit den dunklen Künsten bekommen, also blieb nur noch Muggelkunde übrig. Ein undankbares Fach, doch einer muss es ja machen." sagte Alecto leichthin und wurde vertraulicher. Feelicitas wusste immer noch nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, aber es war ihr mittlerweile ganz recht, das die Todesserin sich scheinbar für ihren persönliches Hintergrund gar nicht interessierte, sondern sie einfach als gleichwertig behandelte. Muggelkunde, Feelicitas konnte sich nicht vorstellen, weswegen eine Todesserin dieses Lehramt als wichtig ansehen würde, zumal es weitaus besser qualifizierte Kandidaten dafür gab.

„Wer hat das angeordnet?" fragte sie neugierig und Alecto schien keinen Argwohn zu kennen.

„Der dunkle Lord natürlich. Er vertraut voll auf unsere Fähigkeiten, diesen kleinen Biestern den rechten Wind zu zeigen. Muggelkunde ist eigentlich nicht schlecht, wenn auch die Versäumnisse der letzten Jahre mir viel Arbeit hinterlassen haben. Ich hatte diese Woche noch nicht viele Klassen, doch ich liebe es jetzt schon meinen Schülern die Augen über die Muggel zu öffnen. Sie sind so unbedacht und wissen nichts über die Gefahr, die diese dreckigen Kreaturen über uns bringen und welchen Schaden diese Tiere in unserer Welt anrichten." Die kleine Frau verfiel richtig in Begeisterung.

„Und was ist mit den Erfindungen der Muggelwelt, mit denen Zauberer tagtäglich konfrontiert werden und nicht verstehen?" fragte Feelicitas forschend, doch Alecto schnaubte abfällig: „Das einzige, was man verstehen muss, ist wie man solche Dinge auslöschen kann. Ich kannte mal jemanden, der einen Cousin hatte, der seinen UTZ darin gemacht hat und alles über diese weißen Dinger mit den zwei Löchern wusste, die bei den Muggeln in den Wänden stecken, doch er hatte keine Ahnung warum er es gelernt hat. Warum sich mit dem Stand dieser Tiere gleichsetzen lassen, wenn man doch Magie hat?"

Feelicitas lächelte ungläubig: „Ist es nicht schwieriger zu unterrichten, wenn du keinen einzigen Muggel kennst?"

„Um das Fach unterrichten zu können, ist man nicht auf lebende Objekte angewiesen." Erwiderte Alecto hämisch grinsend so das Feelicitas sich kaum zusammennehmen konnte, doch dann wurde die Frau wieder ernster: „Ich habe einen Bekannten, der sich damit auskennt zu unterrichten. Ist Privatlehrer oder so und scheint eine Menge damit zu verdienen. Jedenfalls ist er leider ein Halbblut. Ich hatte einmal das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, das er sich über Muggel die er kannte ausließ. Als er hörte, welchen Job ich bekommen hatte, war er sich ganz sicher, das ich es gut mache und er muss sowas ja wissen."

Alecto klang ein wenig angegriffen, also lächelte Feelicitas zustimmend ließ es vorerst dabei. Etwas anderes lag ihr viel mehr am Herzen: „Alecto, wo ist eigentlich das Bad?"

Ein Bad gab es nicht, dafür gab es draußen ein kleines Plumpsklo neben zwei leeren aber verdreckten Kleintierverschlägen auf dem Hinterhof und unter der Essbank stand eine kleine Waschwanne. Alecto schien diese Zustände als selbstverständlich zu betrachten und Feelicitas konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass das Heim der Carrows ebenfalls sehr ärmlich aussehen musste. Sie bezweifelte mittlerweile, ob Severus sich darüber im Klaren war, wo die Todesserin sie einquartiert hatte. Aber vielleicht war es ganz in seinen Sinn. Immerhin gab nicht nur die sehr enge Raumkonstellation der Küche und des Bades in Spinner's End zu denken, ob es während Severus Kindheit überhaupt mehr als ein Gartenklo gab. Es waren harte Zeiten und es war ja nicht so, als ob sie keine Zauber für solcherlei Dinge kannte, also musste es genügen. Alecto schien es plötzlich eilig zu haben: „Oh, schon so spät, das Abendessen beginnt gleich und ich habe Aufsicht. Schick die Hauselfe hoch, ich sag in der Küche Bescheid, es wird sich bestimmt noch etwas für euch auftreiben lassen. Ach ja, noch Eines, zwischen Dunkelheit und Tagesanbruch herrscht hier im Dorf Ausgangssperre, du willst ja niemanden beunruhigen, oder?" Alecto gackerte und wollte sich schon verabschieden, doch Feelicitas folgte ihr noch bis vor die Türe: „Könntest du dem Direktor bitte meine Grüße schicken und ausrichten, das ich ihn mit den Zwillingen gerne besuchen kommen möchte um ihn von den Erlebnissen meiner Reise zu berichten?" Alecto stimmte nichtsahnend ein und Feelicitas hoffte, das sich Severus bald nach erreichen der verdächtigen Nachricht bei ihr melden würde.

Sie blieb alleine zurück und schaute sich entmutigt um. Da saß sie nun mit zwei Kindern in dieser Hütte fest und um sie herum versammelte sich das Gesocks der dunklen Seite. Als erstes versicherte sie sich, dass das Türschloss und die Fenster in Ordnung waren und rief nach Weirdy. Während die Elfe auf die Kinder achtete, öffnete Feelicitas die Kellerluke und blickte in die staubige Dunkelheit hinab. Wie schon erwartet, war es kein wirklicher Keller, sondern einfach nur ein Loch zum lagern von Vorräten. Als nächstes stieg Feelicitas auf den kleinen Tisch und zog die Luke auf den Speicher auf. Noch mehr Spinnenweben rieselten auf sie hernieder, als sie vorsichtig auf den niedrigen Boden kroch. Es zog durch mehrere Ritzen und kaum das sie oben war, ertönte ein splittriges Knacken und trieb sie sofort zum Rückzug. Den Dachboden konnte man so nicht nutzen, aber immerhin konnte dort auch niemand einbrechen, ohne sich bemerkbar zu machen und den Hals zu brechen. Selbst Weirdy konnte man dort nicht rauflassen. Feelicitas wies die Elfe an, sich um keinen Preis auf den Dachboden niederlassen zu dürfen und beauftragte sie dann, den Kater Belial und ihre zurückgelassenen Habseligkeiten aus dem Evonsharehaus herzuholen und ihre Tasche aus dem Grimauldplace zu bergen. Spinner's End ließ sie erst einmal außen vor.

Sie blieb wieder alleine mit den Kindern zurück, doch Feelicitas hatte keine Angst. Das Häuschen mochte zwar beim nächsten Sturm weggeweht werden und keinen Fluch standhalten, aber irgendwie war es gemütlich. Vielleicht war es Einbildung, doch die Kälte, welche durch die Straßen von Hogsmeade kroch, musste draußen bleiben.

Als Weirdy schwerbepackt wiederkam, war sie schon wieder außer Atmen. „Und? Hat dich jemand nach mir gefragt?" fragte Feelicitas und betrachtete das kleine Wesen mitleidig. Weirdy wedelte zwischen raschen Atemstößen unruhig mit den Ohren: „Weirdy hat Master Liam, gesagt, wo Miss Feelicitas ist, doch er hat nur die Stirn gerunzelt und nicht gefragt, ob Master Maurice dabei war und so hat Weirdy es nicht gesagt." Feelicitas war traurig darüber, doch Weirdy konnte nichts dafür. Sie sprach der Elfe gut zu und diese ließ es sich nach einen kurzen Moment Ruhe, trotz der Müdigkeit nicht nehmen für ihre Herrschaft doch noch Essen zu besorgen, während Feelicitas gegen den Dreck der Hütte ankämpfte und mit der Hilfe des Katers gegen die Mäuse in den Matratzen anging. Am späten Abend, nachdem die Kinder sich sattgegessen hatten, der Kater aufgegeben hatte noch eine Maus zu finden und das Haus mit Weirdys Hilfe schließlich doch sauberer geworden war, schaute ihr neuer Lebensraum so freundlich aus, wie er sich anfühlte.

Feelicitas fand bis spät in die Nacht keinen Schlaf und blickte aus dem Fenster. Alles lag ruhig und verlassen da, außer ein kleines Haus, wahrscheinlich eine Kneipe, eine halbe Meile entfernt, das ebenfalls etwas abseits gelegen von den Hauptwegen lag und dessen Türe regen Zugang fand.

Innerhalb der nächsten einsamen Tage, in denen Feelicitas keine Nachricht von Severus erhielt und trotz mehrmaliger Versuche Weirdy nicht noch einmal innerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts Einlass fand, trat der Alltag ein und brachte einige Probleme mit sich. Maurice sprach immer noch kein Wort und sein Zustand verschlimmerte sich eher, als das es Anzeichen für Besserung gab. Er wich den ganzen Tag nicht von ihrer Seite, immer eine Hand in einen Zipfel ihrer Kleidung geklammert. Von Serena wollte er nichts wissen und beäugte sie nur furchtsam. Seine Furcht war berechtigt. Feelicitas erster Versuch beide Kinder im kleineren Zimmer beieinander in einen Bett schlafen zu legen blieb ihr einziger. Serena schrie sich die Lunge aus dem Leib und Maurice hockte in der hintersten Ecke und wimmerte wie ein Hund, als Feelicitas sie verlassen wollte. Sie musste die Kinder bei sich schlafen lassen und selbst das war nicht optimal. Beide versuchten Feelicitas so nahe zu sein, das sie einander in die Quere kamen und zumindest Serena schreckte nicht davor zurück ihn auf Abstand zu halten, indem sie trat, biss und an seinen Haaren zerrte.

Feelicitas konnte die beiden natürlich auch keinen Moment alleine lassen und wann immer sie notgedrungen durch das Dorf gehen musste, waren ihr die Blicke der suspekten Gestalten sicher. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Dörflern, grüßten die Männer sie immer mit einen höflichen Nicken und Feelicitas erwiderte es und machte, das sie weiterkam bevor man sie noch belästigen konnte. Man konnte die Anwesendheit von Dementoren spüren und es hing wie ein schwerer Mantel über allen. Die Kinder reagierten auf die angespannte Stimmung fast noch schlimmer als sie selber. Feelicitas achtete darauf, die Türe immer gut zu verschließen und die Fenster zu verriegeln und wenn sie rausging, dann nur in den hellsten Mittagsstunden und sie war froh, wenn sie ihre Nahrungsmitteleinkäufe erledigt hatte. Nachdem sie das notwendigste an Vorräten für die nächsten Tage besorgt hatte, war kaum ein Sickel von ihren umgetauchten Geld mehr übrig und war froh, das die Besitzerin des Geschäftes bei ihren Anblick Mitleid bekam und darauf einging, das Feelicitas versprach, dass sie anschreiben konnte und die Rechnungen erst am Ende des Monats in höherer Summe bei Gringotts eingelöst wurden. Der Betreiber von Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat allerdings, war keineswegs kulant, als sie für Maurice eine Robe kaufen wollte, die ihn magischer wirken ließ und Feelicitas wusste noch nicht, wie sie zu weiteren Bargeld kommen sollte. Ein paar Pfund hatte sie noch, doch niemanden um es umzuwechseln. Doch auch ohne Robe schien Maurice allgemein als Zwilling von Serena durchzugehen und kein Misstrauen auf sich zog. Feelicitas fand zwar, das die Leute blind waren, immerhin war Maurice ein wenig größer und seine Gesichtszüge entsprachen weder Serena noch ihr, doch natürlich nickte sie nur und lächelte, wenn die Besitzerin des Ladens sie darauf ansprach. Und vielleicht war Feelicitas wirklich die einzige, die einen großen Unterschied sah und bei Maurice Anblick immer das Gesicht ihres verhassten Ziehvaters erblickte.

Die Tage vergingen und nichts geschah, so das Feelicitas sich schließlich mit ihren neuen Leben anfreundete. Sie wagte sich schließlich mit ein paar Knuts ins Postamt um eine Nachricht per Eule zu verschicken, worin sie Evangelice Couchon ihre Adresse verriet und um Rückmeldung bat. Mittlerweile musste ihre Freundin wohl näheres vom Nachlassverwalter über das Haus und das Erziehungsrecht für Maurice erfahren haben. Glücklicherweise schrieb sie nicht mehr in den Brief, denn kurz nachdem sie das Postamt aufgesucht hatte, wurde sie zum ersten mal von einen Todesser angehalten. Er blieb zunächst freundlich und klärte sie darüber auf, das der Postverkehr neuen Verordnungen unterläge, die irgendwas mit einen Geheimhaltungsabkommen zu tun hatten und darin endete, das sie ihm den Brief geben musste. Nachdem er ihn kurz überflogen hatte, betrachtete er sie schon strenger. Der Brief war auf Französisch und schien ihm von der Adresse abgesehen Rätsel aufzugeben, immerhin schien allein der Mangel an Text ihn davon überzeugt zu haben, das keine Gefahr drohte und ließ sie bald in Frieden.

Der September verging langsam und immer noch war sie sich selber überlassen und zweifelte mittlerweile daran, das Severus auch nur ein paar Minuten seiner Zeit erübrigen wollte. Maurice machte ihr zudem immer mehr Sorgen. Obwohl er mehr als ein Jahr älter als Serena war, hatten die traumatischen Ereignisse ihn in seiner Entwicklung weit zurückgeworfen. Er brauchte unabwendig Feelicitas Aufmerksamkeit, machte nun regelmäßig wieder in die Hose, ließ sich füttern damit er überhaupt aß und brauchte zum Trinken eine Flasche, denn kein Glas blieb ganz, wenn er es in die ungeschickten Finger bekam. Serena selber verhielt sich allmählich auffällig und schien von Eifersucht richtig beherrscht zu sein. Sie war von morgens bis abends quengelig und sehr leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen, sobald ihre Mutter sich Maurice zuwandte. Feelicitas musste feststellen das Serenas jüngst errungene Fähigkeiten urplötzlich verkümmerten. Klee hatte ihr so vorgeschwärmt, wie gut Serena schon alleine aß, sich Mühe beim Laufen lernen gab und sogar ihr erstes Geschäft ins Töpfchen gemacht hätte. Und Feelicitas war etwas traurig darüber gewesen. Sie hatte nicht nur den ersten Geburtstag ihrer Tochter verpasst, sondern so ziemlich alles andere auch, doch wenn sie jetzt zurückdachte, hätte sie Klee niemals beneiden müssen. Serena schaute sich von Maurice das gefüttert werden ab und aß nicht mehr selbstständig vom Löffel. Sie versuchte Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, indem sie nicht mehr lief, geschweige denn das sie freiwillig krabbelte. Wenn ein Spielzeug aus ihrer Reichweite lag, dann fing sie an in den höchsten Tönen zu kreischen, bis Feelicitas Geduld erschöpft war und ihr das Verlangte in die Hand gab. Ansonsten fiel Feelicitas aber auch auf, das Serena sehr gut wusste, wie sie sich Sachen selber besorgte und der Haufen mit Maurice Spielzeug, den Serena unter dem ungenutzten Bett angehortet hatte, wurde immer größer. Wenn sich Maurice denn mal von ihrer Kleidung lösen ließ, damit sie irgendwas erledigen konnte, und Feelicitas ihm seine Sachen holte, damit er ein wenig beschäftigt war, brauchte es kaum eine halbe Stunde und dann saß der Junge nur noch festgeklammert an seinen Teddy da und der Rest lag wieder unter dem Bett und Serena lag auf der Lauer um ihm auch das noch zu nehmen.

Maurice sah kränklich aus und obwohl Feelicitas mit niemanden außer der Besitzerin des Geschäftes sprach, wurde sie eines Tages von einen der bisher fast unsichtbaren Bewohner von Hogsmeade angesprochen, die sich ihr als Mrs. Flume vorstellte. Die ältere Dame druckste eine Weile herum und schaute sich mehrmals um, ob sie vielleicht belauscht wurden, bevor sie Feelicitas zur Seite zog. „Es gibt hier nicht mehr viele Kinder und da sind ihre sehr auffällig, besonders da man keine bisschen Magie sieht. Wie alt sind die beiden, Ms. Deepwood?"

Feelicitas blickte sie verwundert an und tat nichtsahnend, obwohl ihr Herz schneller schlug. Was würde geschehen, wenn als nächstes jemand falsches sich zu sehr für Maurice interessierte? Es würde Ärger geben und den konnte sie nicht brauchen: „Die beiden sind in etwa Eineinhalb." Entschied sie sich für die Mitte: „Sie haben eine schwere Zeiten hinter sich. Mein Mann meinte, das könnte sie zu Spätzündern machen."

Mrs. Flume stand der Zweifel in den Augen: „Hoffen wir für sie, das ihr Mann recht hat und es bald so ist. Ein magisches Kind ist kein magisches Kind, ohne das es den Zauberstab der Mutter klaut und irgendwas in Brand setzt, oder man dauernd über den Spielzeugbesen stolpert." Raunte Mrs. Flume und Feelicitas wurde gegen ihren Willen bleicher: „Sie sind keine Squibs." verteidigte sie sich und versuchte es entrüstet klingen zu lassen um die Tatsache wenigstens für Maurice zu bestätigen, doch Mrs. Flume zog nur eine Braue hoch. „Ich bin hier geboren und habe in meinen Leben so viele Kinder gesehen, aber ihre stechen heraus, junge Dame. Ihre Tochter ist also eineinhalb und scheint nicht laufen zu können und ihr Sohn erscheint mir ebenfalls... kränklich." Es hörte sich so an, als wolle die alte Hexe andeuten wollte, die Kinder seien schwerbehindert. „Squibs sind eine sehr seltene Anomalie und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das magische Eltern nichtmagische Kinder kriegen ist um ein vielfaches geringer, als die Geburt von Muggelgeborenen und selbst die sind nicht so häufig wie man glauben machen will. Ich würde ihnen ja vorschlagen mit den Kinder nach St. Mungo zu gehen, doch irgendwas an ihnen sagt mir, das sie das nicht können. Ich rate ihnen also der Öffentlichkeit, den erbärmlichen Anblick dieser Kinder zu ersparen, die Leute könnten darüber reden." Mrs. Flume machte einen vielsagenden Blick, doch Feelicitas glaubte, das sie nicht richtig hörte: „Da gibt es nichts zu reden. Wir haben nicht viel Geld und ich habe mich erst vor kurzem von meinen Mann, der keineswegs ein Muggel ist wie sie vielleicht denken, getrennt und die beiden leiden schrecklich darüber das wir unser Zuhause zurücklassen mussten um hier unterzutauchen. Wir stören niemanden, aber wenn ihnen soviel daran liegt, dann sag ich den Kindern, das sie ihr Haus in Brand stecken können, wenn sie denn mal meinen Zauberstab in die Hände bekommen. Guten Tag, Mrs. Flume." Sie warf der alten Damen einen abweisenden Blick zu und sah auf sie herab. Mrs. Flume schien beleidigt, doch war sie zu wohlerzogen um etwas zu sagen: „Wir sollten uns bald wieder unterhalten. Guten Tag, Ms. Deepwood." Erst nachdem die alte Dame gegangen war, fiel Feelicitas auf, das hinter Mrs. Flumes Worten eine andere Angst gesteckt haben mochte, als das die Öffentlichkeit durch die Kinder geschädigt wurden. Es war eher andersherum.

Feelicitas vermisste Severus Rat entsetzlich, doch er meldete sich nicht bei ihr. Alecto Carrow hatte sie an einen Sonntagnachmittag noch mal gesehen, wie sie durch die Hauptstraße ließ, doch die kleine Todesserin war so schnell verschwunden, das Feelicitas sie nicht noch mal auf Severus ansprechen konnte. Es behagte ihr nicht, doch scheinbar war er der Überzeugung das ihre eigenmächtige Flucht zur Rettung von Maurice sie entgültig dazu ermächtigte, das er nicht mehr in ihr Leben eingreifen wollte. Natürlich hatte er sie auch vorher tun lassen, was sie wollte. Er hatte keine Zeit sich unablässig um sie zu kümmern. Doch noch vor kurzen hätte er ihr nach ihrer Rückkehr den Weg abgeschnitten, sie ausgehorcht, jedes ihrer Erlebnisse interpretiert, analysiert und nach Gefahren und Fallen für die Zukunft abgesucht. Einerseits fühlte sie sich im Stich gelassen, andererseits war es ein Vertrauensbeweis, der bis vor kurzen unmöglich gewesen war. Aber jetzt, wo sie herausgefunden hatte, das er wahrscheinlich vom ersten Tag in Malfoy Manor gewusst hatte, das er als Direktor nach Hogwarts zurückkehren musste und trotzdem kein Wort darüber verlor, das man sie höchstwahrscheinlich in der Nähe unterbringen würde, war sie sich sicher das er nur aus einen Grund bei ihr Ungewissheit herrschen ließ. Damit sie sich anstrengte und lernte alleine klar zu kommen. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, das er nur ein paar Minuten Fußweg entfernt sein würde, hätte sie sich darauf verlassen jederzeit nach Hogwarts schleichen zu können um ihn bei Problemen um Rat zu fragen und der Förderunterricht wäre ihr nicht so wichtig gewesen. Vielleicht saß er in diesen Tagen da oben in seinen Schulleiterbüro und sah auf Hogwarts und die Länderein herab und es zuckte ihn in den Fingern nichts zu tun, doch es war richtig. Sollte er einmal gar nicht mehr da sein, hatte Feelicitas erst recht keinen mehr, der ihr alles vom Leib hielt.

Der erste Oktober kam und es wurde kälter. Sie hatte trotz allem Mrs. Flumes Warnung Beachtung geschenkt und versuchte besonders Maurice etwas von ihr abzunabeln, so das sie mal für fünf Minuten alleine in den Garten gehen konnte um die Wäsche auf einer alten Leine, die sie sich zwischen dem Haus und einen alten Strauchstecken gebastelt hatte aufzuhängen oder einkaufen gehen konnte, während die beiden in Weirdys Obhut blieben und niemand sie mehr sah. Zwar nährte sie damit die Vermutung, das sie Squibs waren erheblich, doch vielleicht war das besser als die Wahrheit.

Die wärmeren Sachen der Kinder waren ihnen zu klein geworden und als Feelicitas versuchte es zu vergrößern, merkte sie schnell, das davon das Gewebe nicht mehr wurde, abgetragen wirkte und an den empfindlichen Stellen riss. Sie hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wie sie entweder den Besitzer des Kleiderladens überreden sollte ihren Check anzunehmen, damit er damit nach Gringotts ging, soviel Geld zusammenbekam, das zumindest Maurice eine neue Hose bekam, oder an einen Katalogversand kam. Weirdy, die auffallend still in all den Wochen gewesen war und die meiste Zeit, wenn sie nicht gebraucht wurde unter dem kalten Ofen lag und schlief, brachte Feelicitas in einen wachen Moment auf die Idee, eine der alten Wolldecken vom unbenutzten Bett zu opfern und daraus Umhänge zu nähen. Feelicitas hätte sie küssen mögen für diese Idee und nahm sich vor es in die Tat umzusetzen, ehe der Herbst richtig einsetzen würde.

Für ein zwei Tage danach schien die Welt in Ordnung und auch die Kinder waren recht umgänglich, doch natürlich war das nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Es fing wieder damit an, das Serena wenn Feelicitas nicht hinschaute, das ganze Spielzeug von Maurice vor dessen Augen sammelte und es versteckte und sich danach wieder ihrem eigenen widmete und den Jungen den Rücken zudrehte. Feelicitas gab es auf, die Sachen immer wieder zurückzugeben nur damit das Spiel wieder von vorne los ging und versuchte es einmal andersherum. Sie legte Maurice demonstrativ seine Sachen wieder hin, nahm die kleine Waschwanne, sammelte jedes einzelne Bauklötzchen, Kuscheltier und Rassel von Serena zusammen, packte es unter deren fassungslosen Blick in die Wanne und stellte die auf den einzigen Schrank in der Hütte. „Wenn du Maurice Spielzeug klaust, dann klaut Mama Serenas Spielzeug." erklärte sie ruhig und es dauerte genau drei Sekunden, dann schrie Serena los. Und schrie, und schrie...

Maurice, der inmitten seines Spielzeuges saß, war erst starr, doch als Feelicitas bei ihm blieb und er sein Spielzeug behielt, fing er an mit einen Auto um sich rumzurollen, während er seine Lippen tonlos bewegte. Nach einigen Minuten schaute er aus seinen Spiel auf und betrachtete Serena, die immer noch kreischte. Feelicitas entschied, das es für eine Einjährige genug an Strafe war und holte die Wanne herunter und Serena verstummte schlagartig und sammelte ihre Sachen heraus und rutschte damit weg. Immerhin ließ sie Maurice sein Spielzeug und es schien, als sei die Sache erledigt.

Nur leider schien Serena entweder kein gutes Gedächtnis zu haben oder besonders schlau zu sein und am nächsten Nachmittag erwischte Feelicitas sie dabei, wie sie versuchte Maurice durch kneifen das Auto wegzunehmen, obwohl der ungewöhnlich intensiv dagegen anging und dumpf knurrte und ebenfalls zerrte. Feelicitas ging dazwischen, als Serena das Auto erkämpft hatte und Maurice still zu weinen anfing. Sie gab es ihm zurück und wollte gerade wieder Serenas Spielsachen konfiszieren, als ihr auffiel, das in der gesamten Hütte nur das Auto zu sehen war, mit dem Maurice spielte. Feelicitas fand nichts in Serenas üblichen Versteck und auch als sie unter ihr eigenes Bett schaute, sah sie nichts, als den alten verstaubten Besen, der kaum noch eine Borste hatte und den sie deswegen gelassen hatte, wo er lag. Feelicitas brauchte einige Zeit in der sie auf der Höhe ihrer Tochter über den Boden der Hütte kroch, ehe sie das neue Geheimversteck von Serena entdeckt hatte, was sich hinterm Ofen unter Weirdys Nestchen befand. Es war Feelicitas noch gar nicht aufgefallen, das die Hauselfe nicht dort lag und schlief und verwundert rief sie nach Weirdy und stellte sie zur Rede. „Miss Serena sagte zu Weirdy 'geh' und wenn Miss Serena das sagt, dann kann Weirdy nicht bleiben." Beteuerte die Elfe schuldbewusst und Feelicitas fragte sich erschrocken, ob Weirdy auch gehen musste, wenn sie mit den Kindern alleine war und Serena es verlangte. „Weirdy ich verbiete dir hiermit die Kinder alleine zu lassen, wenn ich nicht da bin, außer wenn es um Leib und Leben geht." Formulierte sie, doch Weirdys Augen wurden vor Entsetzen größer: „Was denkt Miss Feelicitas von armer Weirdy. Weirdy hat noch nie, nicht ein Kind alleine gelassen. Weirdy ist eine gute Elfe und hat schon viele Zauberer großgezogen. Ohne Weirdy hätte es weder Miss Serena, Miss Feelicitas, Master Nathaniel noch Miss Nathalie gegeben. Miss Amely hätte ihr Kind loswerden wollen, nur Weirdy war da und hat immer aufgepasst, nachdem dieser schreckliche Mann-" Feelicitas unterbrach die Litanei der Elfe ein wenig genervt: „Wenn du es nicht tust, ist es gut, das ehrt dich. " und schickte die aufgebrachte Elfe wieder ihrer Wege, während sie die Spielsachen aus dem Nestchen holte und unter Serenas entrüsteter Miene in die Waschwanne steckte und auf den Schrank verbannte. Maurice schien mit seinen Auto immer noch glücklich zu sein und würde vorerst seine übrigen Sachen nicht vermissen und Feelicitas hatte keine Lust, die erst noch auszusortieren.

Natürlich schrie Serena im Protest los, als sie verstand, was los war und sie gab keine Ruhe.

Feelicitas sah es als Zeichen, das sie sich immer entschieden zu gut um ihr Tochter, das Einzelkind, gekümmert hatte, denn arme vernachlässigte Waisenkinder schrieen meist nicht, weil sie sowieso nichts zu erwarten hatten. Und da Serena als kleines Baby beängstigend still gewesen war, störte es ihre Mutter überhaupt nicht sie etwas schreien zu lassen. Doch Maurice sah es anders und verlor nach einer Weile seinen Spaß am Spiel und betrachtete seine kleinere Gefährtin mit Mitleid, krabbelte zu ihr hin und legte ihr sein Auto in den Schoß und tätschelte sie tröstend am Arm. Serena verstummte für einen Moment und blickte ihn mit großen grünen Augen an, doch dann verdunkelte sich der Blick der Kleinen und sie pfefferte das Auto mit all ihrer Kraft in die entgegengesetzte Ecke, wo es scheppernd liegen blieb und einen Reifen verlor und Maurice zuckte erschrocken zurück, während Serena wieder anfing vor Wut zu schreien. Feelicitas reichte es und sie holte einen Waschlappen, den sie kurz mit Wasser aus der Pumpe einwässerte und fuhr ihrer Tochter damit durchs Gesicht. Die Kälte tat ihr scheinbar gut und sie verstummte. „Maurice hat dir sein Auto gegeben. Das ist lieb von Maurice, aber es ist nicht lieb von Serena es kaputt zu machen." erklärte Feelicitas ruhig, doch ihre Tochter schien es anders zu sehen: „Doch." Antwortete sie und betrachtete den Jungen mit kindlichen Hass. Feelicitas war etwas schockiert über die Kälte in den Augen des kleinen Mädchens und wusste einen Moment nicht, was sie tun sollte. Etwas komisches geschah. Die Waschwanne mit dem Spielzeug, kam den Schrank herunter und krachte mit einen lauten Scheppern nur wenige Zentimeter von Maurice entfernt auf den Boden und verteilte die Spielsachen überall. Feelicitas beugte sich direkt über Maurice, doch er schien zum Glück nichts abbekommen zu haben und blickte nur geschockt auf das Spielzeug. Feelicitas nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn kurz, ehe es ihr dämmerte, das die Wanne nicht von alleine vom Schrank gefallen sein konnte und sie warf Serena einen strafenden Blick zu. Das kleine Mädchen blickte ihre Mutter an, als könne sie nicht glauben was sie sah und ihre Augen waren groß und dunkelgrün, wie von einem Sturm umwölkt.

Feelicitas widmete sich wieder Maurice, doch der fing plötzlich an aufzuschreien und strampelte sich aus ihren Griff frei und verkroch sich wimmernd wie ein verletzter Hund unter die Küchenbank. Feelicitas stützte ihm bestürzt hinterher und zog ihn wieder raus. Hatte er sich doch etwas getan? Er zitterte und ihm schien irgendwas weh zu tun. Schnell unter suchte sie seinen Kopf nach einer versteckten Wunden und seine Gliedmaßen nach gebrochenen Knochen ab, doch er hatte nicht eine Schramme. Maurice biss immer noch die Zähne zusammen und blieb verkrampft und leise wimmernd in ihren Armen und starrte entsetzt auf einen Punkt neben Feelicitas. Sie folgte seinen Blick und sah Serena, die seinen Teddy in den Armen hielt und beide betrachtete. Maurice zuckte wieder zusammen und ein schlimmer Verdacht überkam Feelicitas. Serena hatte nicht nur gezaubert um ihre Spielsachen wiederzubekommen. Feelicitas rief nach Weirdy und befreite sich von Maurice, der sofort wieder aufheulend unter die Bank kroch und packte sich Serena. „HÖR SOFORT AUF!" fuhr sie das kleine Mädchen an und Serenas wuterfüllter Blick gab ihr Bestätigung, das ihr Verdacht nicht falsch war. Es gefiel Feelicitas überhaupt und ehe sie einen weiteren Gedanken fasste, holte sie aus und haute Serena auf den windelgeschützten Popo. Serena heulte sich keiner Schuld bewusst los, wie jedes kleine Kind getan hätte, aber Maurice wurde urplötzlich still und als Feelicitas sich umsah, klammerte er sich verstört an Weirdy. Es wirkte komisch, denn bisher war er der Hauselfe so begegnet, als wäre sie unsichtbar. Weirdy schien selber verstört und Feelicitas beunruhigte das mehr als die heulende Serena oder den mitgenommenen Maurice. Sie atmete kurz durch und entschied, das sie nicht fähig war, diese Sache alleine zu regeln. Feelicitas nahm Serena und stand auf. Sie wies Weirdy an, Maurice Schokolade zu geben, während sie sich ihren Umhang anzog und Serena mit einen Schweigezauber belegte. Dann eilte sie hinaus um den einzigen Menschen zu suchen, der alles wieder gut machen konnte.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anmerkung: Ja ich habe zuviele OCs und Kinder in dieser Geschichte, aber das ist kein Grund dafür das als Kitsch zu beschimpfen und jeden vor dem lesen zu warnen, liebe/r Anonymus. Wenn du der Meinung bist, warum liest du dann solange mit?


	15. Kälter als der Oktoberwind

**Kap. 12,13,14 und 15 wurden heute neu veröffentlicht**

!!!Wichtig!!!

Ab dem vierten Kapitel gibt es einen Lesereinsturz , der genau 85 Prozent beträgt. Ich habe gerade noch 3-6 Leser (Auf ff.de sind es sehr viel mehr, aber da wurde ich mit Fading Hope schon mehrmals gesperrt...) Daraus schließe ich, das ich irgendwas schlecht geschrieben habe. Da ich aber auch vom Rest keine Reviews bekomme, oder irgendeiner mal nachfragt, ob es bald neue Kapitel gibt wenn ich mal wieder nicht upgedatet habe, glaube ich, das ich mir nicht mehr meine Zeit um die Ohren schlagen muss, meine beendete Geschichte zu bearbeiten, damit sie wirklich in allen Einzelheiten zum siebten Buch passt und ich sie euch präsentieren kann. Natürlich, als Autorin dieser Triologie, bin ich der Meinung das ihr dadurch etwas verpasst, denn ich habe wirklich jedes Schlupfloch der Heiligtümer ausgeschlachtet und sie miteingebunden. Was Severus, Fenrir, Bellatrix, Voldemort usw. angeht, habe ich noch einiges geplant, bevor sie JkRs Wege gehen müssen :-) Für mich gehören meine Charaktere Feelicitas und besonders Serena auch trotz neuster Canonlage fest dazu und einige wenige haben vielleicht dieselbe Meinung . Wäre nur schön, wenn ich diese Meinung mal lesen könnte, damit sie mir durch meine Blockade hilft.

Kennt vielleicht jemand eine deutschsprachige Severus/OC Seite auf der man nicht so verloren wie auf ist?

Ich würde ja nach RickmanSnape wechseln, aber leider wird wohl Within Hell zuwenig Severus drin haben, das sie mein Werk haben wollen...

**Fading Hope**

By Feelicitas Lefay

_**Kapitel 15**_ **Kälter als der Oktoberwind**

Feelicitas verließ unbehelligt das Dorf, doch sie war noch nicht bis zum Schultor gekommen, da spürte sie schon, das sie gewaltige Probleme bekam. Sie brauchte die Dementoren nicht zu sehen um zu ahnen, das sie den Schulgrund bewachten. In ihrer Stimmung war sie nicht fähig die Wirkung ihres Patronus herauszufordern und entschied sich aus der Not hinaus, einen alten Trick zu verwenden. Damals, als sie noch Voldemorts Botin sein musste, hatte sie die Schule nicht ein einziges Mal durch das Haupttor betreten. Immer war sie am Rande des verbotenen Waldes durch eine Lücke im Unterholz gekrochen, um so auf das Gelände zu kommen. Wenn man darüber nachdachte, war das wirklich nicht der Beste Weg gewesen, doch nun gab es keinen anderen mehr. Wenn sie damals schon keines der Waldkreaturen erwischt hatte, warum sollten dann die Dementoren es vollbringen. Glücklich waren weder Serena noch sie, also konnte ihnen dieser Geruch nicht ankleben.

Es war noch früher Abend, bald musste es dämmern und es war recht regnerisch, also huschte Feelicitas zurück ins Unterholz und versuchte ihr Glück. Auch an ihrer bevorzugten Stelle, befand sich ein Dementor, der schwebend seine Runde zog. Als er sich gerade entfernt hatte, stürzte Feelicitas los und gelangte unter Herzklopfen auf den Grund der Schule. Eine Spur von Freude durchzog sie, doch der Schock, vielleicht doch noch aufgespürt zu werden, vertilgte diese sofort wieder. Auch vor dem Gebäude begegnete ihr kein Schüler und sie schlüpfte unentdeckt durch den alten Seiteneingang, der in die Kerker führte. Von dort aus konnte sie vielleicht bis zum Schulleiterbüro kommen, ohne jemanden aufzufallen. Serena hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu strampeln und verhielt sich ziemlich still, was Feelicitas ein wenig daran zweifeln ließ, ob sie vielleicht nicht überreagiert hatte Severus damit zu belangen. Spätestens die Nähe zu den Dementoren sollte ihre Tochter zur Vernunft gebracht haben. Doch auch wenn er es wahrscheinlich als Lappalie abtun würde, sie war immer noch zutiefst beunruhigt.

Ihre Anwesendheit im Schloss war trotz fehlender Schüler auf den Gängen, nicht ganz so unbemerkt geblieben und ihr stellte sich plötzlich jemand in den Weg. „Sollten wir nicht in der großen Halle sein, junge Dame? Ist wohl ein Ausbruchsversuch, zeig mal was du da unter dem Umhang hast." Feelicitas kannte den Mann nicht, aber sie vermutete aufgrund einiger Ähnlichkeiten im Grinsen, das es Alectos Bruder war. Er schien sie als Schülerin anzusehen und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Feelicitas zog wortlos den Umhang zurück, ehe er irgendwas Dummes tat, so das er Serena sah und die Erkenntnis deutlich dämmerte. Keine Tasche mit Fluchtgepäck, sondern ein kleines Kind.

„Sie sind Snapes Frau?" fragte er unwohl und senkte den Zauberstab, als Feelicitas gedehnt nickte und ihn vorwurfsvoll betrachtete. „Was suchen sie hier?" fragte er und sein Ton verriet, das er sich schnell erholt hatte.

„Ein Familienbesuch, was sonst. Sie können mir bestimmt sagen, wo ich den Herrn Direktor finden kann, oder?" fragte sie ohne viele Umschweife, trotzdem schüttelte Amycus Carrow den Kopf ohne Bedauern: „Er ist beim Abendessen in der großen Halle."

„Dann führen sie mich in sein Büro, damit ich auf ihm warten kann." Forderte sie ungeduldig, doch er kam ihr keinen Schritt entgegen: „Snape hat gesagt, ihm kommt keiner ins Büro, wenn er nicht da ist."

„Da wusste der 'Schulleiter' wahrscheinlich noch nicht, das ich komme, sonst hätte er es gesagt." forderte Feelicitas und funkelte ihn aufgrund seiner Unhöflichkeit an. „Meine Tochter ist-" versuchte sie es weiter, doch als plötzlich ein Schatten auf sie fiel, verstummte sie und schaute sich um. Severus stand bei ihnen und auch Amycus Carrow schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben, doch er ließ sich sein Erstaunen kaum anmerken. Severus betrachtete Feelicitas und ihre Tochter mit düsteren Ausdruck und wandte sich mit forschender Miene an seinen Kollegen: „Worum geht es sich, Amycus? Fragte er ruhig.

„Sie behauptet ihre Frau zu sein. Wenn sie das überhaupt ist, dann weiß ich nicht was sie will, Snape." Bemerkte Amycus unwirsch und Severus nickte und äußerte trocken: „Ich fürchte sie ist es. Nun Amycus, ich...ähm... will sie nicht länger von ihrer Arbeit abhalten. Hatten sie nicht noch eine Züchtigung vor sich?" Amycus verstand und verabschiedete sich, während Severus sie am Arm packte und mit sich zog. Erst als sie um mehrere Ecken gegangen waren, zog er sie in ein leeres Klassenzimmer und verriegelte die Tür, ehe er sich umwandte. „Was macht ihr hier und was hast du mit deinen Haaren angestellt?" fragte er scharf und Feelicitas erkannte, das seine Bemerkung zu Amycus nicht gelogen war. „Mein Haar spielt keine Rolle und weitere Fragen haben Zeit. Ich weiß, ich hätte nicht kommen sollen, doch es ist wegen Serena." Verteidigte sie sich. Sein Blick wurde nur merklich aufmerksamer.

„Ist sie krank?" fragte er gereizt und betrachtete Serena, die sich an ihrer Mutter verkroch. Feelicitas fiel auf, das Serena und ihr Vater sich seit einen halben Jahr nicht mehr gesehen hatten und er schien nicht gerade gerührt von der ihm entgegengebrachten Zurückhaltung zu sein.

„So ähnlich. Sie zaubert." Erwiderte Feelicitas und in seiner Miene zeichnete sich nichts gutes ab, deshalb beeilte sie sich den Rest hinzuzufügen: „Erst hat sie eine Kiste mit Spielzeug vom Schrank heruntergeholt und versucht Maurice damit zu erschlagen und als ich ihn dann bedauert habe, da hat sie..." Es viel ihr schwer es auszusprechen, doch Severus Blick bohrte sich in ihren. „Sie hat...hat ihn irgendwie verletzt. Serena hat ihn nur angeschaut und dann schrie er vor Schmerzen los."

Severus betrachtete Serena mit demselben Ausdruck, den er Feelicitas manchmal schenkte, wenn sie sich wirklich tief in die Scheiße gesetzt hatte. Sie drehte sich etwas um ihre Tochter ein wenig abzuschirmen, doch in Serenas Augen glänzten auch so die Tränchen.

„Was hast du ihr getan?" fragte er rau und Feelicitas wusste nicht, ob er sie oder Serena meinte, die er immer noch stechend musterte. „Es war alles zuviel für uns. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte." Sagte sie leise: „Ich habe sie angeschrieen, sie solle aufhören, doch Maurice litt immer noch. Und dann habe ich ihr einen Klaps auf den Hintern gegeben." Severus Blick ruckte hoch und Feelicitas wurde kleiner: „Ja, ich weiß ich bin zuweilen eine Rabenmutter und hätte sie nicht durch die Reihen der Dementoren bis nach hier bringen sollen. Aber was immer sie gemacht hat, sie hat aufgehört und damit war die Sache beendet. Aber wenn sowas wieder vorkommt und nicht so gut ausgeht... "

Severus teilte kaum etwas von ihrem Entsetzen, fast so, als hätte er solche Vorfälle seit langen erwartet: „Wie geht es dem Jungen?", fragte er ruhig, doch der missbilligende Blick verschwand nicht.

„Maurice geht es soweit gut. Ich habe Weirdy gesagt, sie soll ihm Schokolade geben. Sie wird wohl damit zurecht kommen. Severus, wie konnte sie so etwas tun?" fragte sie und blickte ihn hilflos an. Severus schwieg lange und irgendwas ging hinter seinen Augen vor, das ihr immer noch vorenthalten blieb. Schließlich fasste er nach Serena und Feelicitas gab sie ihn. Serena schien zwar zu wissen, wer Severus war, aber sie traute der Sache nicht. Angstvoll blickte das kleine Mädchen ihren Vater an, der sie so streng musterte.

„Du bist dir ganz sicher, das es so abgelaufen ist?" fragte er und schien sich keine Hoffnungen auf eine Verneinung zu machen.

„Ja, ich kann es beschwören." Erwiderte Feelicitas ernst: „Ich habe mit vielen gerechnet, aber doch nicht das. Ich hörte von geklauten Zauberstäben, niedergebrannten Häusern und fliegenden Spielzeug, aber nicht von dieser Gewalt. Ich habe in dem Buch, das du mir zu lesen gabst nicht einmal soetwas gefunden und ich war als Kind nicht so und du auch nicht, sonst hättest du mich gewarnt. Und selbst Weirdy war entsetzt, also war auch niemand den sie kannte so. Warum macht sie das?" fragte Feelicitas verzweifelt, doch Severus schien plötzlich eine Antwort zu haben und wirkte gelöster: „Weil sie eine Prinzessin ist." Erwiderte er fast sanft und Feelicitas starrte ihn an, als sei er verrückt: „Wie bitte?"

„Feelicitas, es gibt eine Sache, die hatten wir nicht und auch nicht dein Vater, seine Mutter und wahrscheinlich sonstige Ahnen, deren Kindermädchen Weirdy war." Feelicitas betrachtete ihre Tochter und sie erkannte, was er meinte: „Geschwister." wisperte sie: „Wir waren Einzelkinder."

„Ja," sagte er leicht abwesend: „Es ist nur eine Vermutung, doch das kann gut solche Ausbrüche begünstigen. Teilen zu lernen ist schwer. Es scheint so, als ob Serena sehr eifersüchtig ist." Bemerkte er und passend dazu fixierte Serena ihn plötzlich und lächelte süß um ihre Angst zu überspielen. Ihre Tochter lernte schnell, wie man sich etwas abschaute. Feelicitas bekam Selbstvorwürfe und starrte beide unsicher an: „Ich dachte nicht, das es so unerträglich für sie wäre. Schrecklich ja, aber... es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich Serena vernachlässigen, oder Maurice bevorzugen. Aber es ist so schwierig die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ich habe mir alle Mühe gegeben mit ihnen zurecht zu kommen, obwohl ich... Spinner's End war ein ernster und auch ein trostloser Ort um dort seine Kinder großzuziehen, aber es war möglich. Aber hier... Das Haus geht gerade noch, aber sie können nicht wirklich an die frische Luft und... ich schaffe es einfach nicht fröhlich genug zu sein, damit sie nichts merken. Ich... ich wollte Maurice erst nicht, aber ich konnte ihn nicht ... loswerden. Er ist nur so unselbstständig und verstört. Aber Serena ist es, die ich den ganzen Tag tragen muss. Sie ist meine Tochter und er hat keine Eltern mehr, also hält es sich die Waage. Ich will nicht daran glauben müssen, das es ein Fehler war ein Leben retten zu wollen."

Severus ging mit Serena ein paar Schritte durch den Raum, ehe er sich Feelicitas wieder zuwandte. „Dein persönliches Wohlbefinden ist zweitrangig gegenüber dem der Kinder."

„Habe ich gesagt, das ich glücklich sein soll? Ich möchte, das es Serena und auch Maurice gutgeht, aber bisher ist das nicht verwirklichbar. Sie leiden nicht nur unter dem Anderen, sondern auch unter mir. Ich würde ihnen gerne alles geben, aber ich kann es nicht gutmachen und weiß nicht, ob ich vielleicht alles falsch angegangen habe."

„Nur du kannst entscheiden, ob es richtig ist." sagte er. Serena schien langsam müde zu werden und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Robe ihres Vaters. Feelicitas wollte die Beiden nicht stören, aber das Problem brauchte noch eine Lösung. „Was soll ich jetzt tun?"

Severus schaute wieder auf und schien sich etwas schwer zu tun, nachzudenken. „Serena ist so klein, erst ein Jahr alt. Sie ist zu jung um es zu verstehen, ihre Magie ist nicht bösartig, sondern versehentlich. Sie könnte... jemanden eine Treppe hinunterstoßen, aber deswegen wäre sie immer noch nicht schuld, weil sie selber noch nicht weiß, welche Auswirkungen es hat. Normalerweise entwickeln Kinder zwischen vier und sieben erst ein richtiges Gespür für was sie tun und können. .Aber es gibt eben auch Kleinkinder die zaubern und Achtjährige, die es nicht tun."

„Und was heißt das jetzt? Ist sie deswegen sehr talentiert und braucht eine besondere Führung, damit sie sich und uns nicht in ein paar Jahren in große Schwierigkeiten bringt?" fragte Feelicitas und betrachtete Serena ein wenig unwohl. Severus blieb gelassener: „Nein, es gibt keinen wirklichen Grund dafür, das sie ein 'besonderes' Kind sein wird. Es ist ein weitverbreiteter Mythus, das Magie in besonders jungen Alter über ein sehr hohes Maß an Potenzial Auskunft gibt, die das Kind besitzt."

„Mir ist es egal ob sie mit ihrer Intelligenz und Talent mehr nach dir oder mir kommt, aber was mache ich jetzt mit ihr, wenn ich wieder in unser Haus komme?" fragte sie etwas beruhigter.

„Bevor ihr wieder geht, würde ich als erstes vorschlagen, das Madame Pomfrey sich Serena anschaut." Entschied er und Feelicitas widersprach nicht.

Sie betraten die Krankenstation, ohne jemanden begegnen zu müssen und Poppy Pomfrey war alleine. Beim Anblick von Feelicitas ließ sie sich kein Erkennen anmerken, obwohl die Heilerin trotz Feelicitas schwarzer Haare wissen musste, wer vor ihr stand und sie immer freundschaftlich zueinander gestanden hatten.

„Guten Abend, Direktor." Spie die Heilerin ihnen mit harten Gesichtsausdruck entgegen: „Ihnen auch, Mrs. Snape." Fügte sie mit einen Nicken zu Feelicitas hinzu, doch es war genauso gefühlskalt.

Severus reagierte nicht auf die kaum verhohlene Anfeindung und erklärte der Heilerin kurz, das Serena ein paar Vorsorgeuntersuchungen verpasst habe und derzeit einige Symptome zeigte, die auf ein Trauma hindeuteten. Madame Pomfreys Augen wurden immer größer und sie betrachtete Feelicitas vorwurfsvoll, aber enthielt sich eines Kommentars und begann ihre Arbeit zu tun, was nach ihren Angaben sehr lange dauern würde. Severus fasste Feelicitas daraufhin am Arm und zog sie von der Krankenstation weg, mit sich in einen Nebenraum. Sie wollte nicht, doch folgte sie widerstrebend. Als er die Tür geschlossen hatte, funkelte sie ihn an: „Was soll das, Severus? Ich will wissen, was sie mit Serena macht. Poppy benimmt sich ja so, als wollte sie unbedingt einen Fall von Kindesmisshandlung aufdecken." Beschwerte sie sich, doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf: „Madame Pomfrey wird sie nicht vergiften, wobei ich mir bei dir nicht sicher bin. Willst du dich in die Verlegenheit bringen, das sie dich aufgrund besserer Zeiten fragt, welcher Seite deine Unterstützung gilt und ob sie was für euch tun kann? Und wenn du dann selbstverständlich ablehnen wirst, kannst du dir nicht mehr erhoffen, das sie dein nächstes Kind entbindet."

Feelicitas blickte ihn geschockt an: „Tu nicht so, als wäre ich in irgendwelcher Gefahr nur weil Poppy der Meinung ist Recht und Anstand vertreten zu müssen. Wir haben alle gerade eine schwere Zeit, und ich glaube du tätest besser dran mich mit Poppy und Serena alleine zu lassen. Ich wollte dich nicht weiter belästigen, aber wenn du mir noch was zu sagen hast, werde ich ja wohl auch sprechen dürfen. Poppy wird gewissenhaft untersuchen und das dauert lange genug um alles zu sagen. Ich konnte mich in den letzten Wochen kaum zurückhalten dir die Türe einzurennen. Ich bin heute nicht deswegen hergekommen, aber es fällt schwer dir dir nicht einiges an den Kopf zu werfen."

Severus schien von ihren plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung etwas überrascht zu sein, doch ihm dämmerte schnell der Grund und seine Miene wurde verschlossen.

„Dann solltest du dich zusammenreißen. Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür Szenen zu veranstalten." Wandte er ein, doch Feelicitas überging die Mahnung in ihrer Wut: „Ich will keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen und schon gar nicht vor dem Kind." entgegnete sie bemüht ruhig: „Jetzt sind wir alleine, wer weiß, wann die Gelegenheit das nächste Mal kommt. Wenn es nach dir geht, werden wir uns wohl kaum noch einmal vor dem nächsten Jahr unterhalten. Ich kann dir keinen Brief schicken und auch keine Nachricht durch Weirdy. Ich weiß ja nicht wie du es gemacht hast, aber sie sagt, sie kommt trotz all ihrer Fähigkeiten nicht mehr auf das Gelände. " fuhr sie ihn leise an und da Severus nur eine Augenbraue hochzog und sie ansonsten reden ließ, redete sie weiter auf ihn ein: „Wenn ich nur wüsste, warum du uns immer noch aus dem Weg gehst. Ich musste erfahren, das du bereits vor Wochen darum wusstest, das du nach Hogwarts gehst und ich mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Hogsmeade komme, aber du hast kein Wort gesagt und mich in verzweifelte Unklarheit stürzen lassen. Wenn du was für dich behalten willst, dann hast du wohl einen Grund dafür. Ich hätte nicht so hart gelernt und mich auf mein Glück verlassen und das wolltest du wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber hättest du mir diese Eskapade im Bett nicht ersparen können? Ich dachte, ich sehe dich nicht wieder und warst auch noch so unverschämt und lässt mich aufdringlich werden nur um den Gezierten spielen zu können. Du hast es doch in Wahrheit drauf angelegt, das ich mich aufdränge." Er sagte immer noch nichts. Feelicitas war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er ihr überhaupt zuhörte, oder gerade irgendwo anders war. Vielleicht war es wirklich nicht der richtige „Was ist nur mit dir los?" fragte sie etwas ruhiger: „Du hast doch meinen Brief bekommen, kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, was in mir vorgeht? Das...das war dreckig von dir. Dennoch hätte ich es hinnehmen können und glaube darüber kein Wort mehr verlieren zu müssen. Aber als ob ich nicht schon gestraft genug wäre, komme ich nach Lerwick und finde dort einen Monate alten Brief von dir vor. Mir schien es erledigt zu sein, aber ich habe trotzdem reingeschaut und was finde ich da wohl, außer der Information, das du nach mir suchst?" Feelicitas legte den Kopf schief und forschte in seiner Miene nach einer Reaktion. Das einzigste was sie vermuten konnte war, das er ihre Vorwürfe immerhin nicht als lächerlich darstellte und endlich etwas sagen wollte. Aber es war nicht das, was zu erwarten war: „Deine Schwierigkeiten hinsichtlich des Nachrichtenverkehrs mit der Hauselfe, habe ich nicht verursacht. Vielleicht solltest du Weirdy genauer ausfragen, weswegen sie nicht auf das Gelände gelangen kann – oder nicht will. Vielleicht liegt es weniger an einen Bannfluch, als an den Dementoren, welche die Mauern überwachen." Feelicitas blickte ihn irritiert an, doch er war noch nicht fertig. „Und die französische Taube mit der du deine Post befördert hast, war von so... zarter Verfassung, das es besser für ihre Nerven gewesen wäre, in ihrem Schlag geblieben zu sein und diesen Auftrag nicht zu verfolgen. Nun hockt der Vogel seit Wochen schon zitternd vor Grauen in der Eulerei, verweigert das Futter und ängstigt sich, ohne den Mut auch nur einen Flügel auszustrecken."

Feelicitas fragte sich, ob er ihr die Schuld für alles gab oder es eine Ausrede sein sollte. Fast überhörte sie seine nächsten Worte. „ Ich wusste, das du die Dokumente noch früh genug erhältst, also sah ich keinen Grund mich darüber vorher auszutauschen. Du kannst bestimmt nachvollziehen warum. " sagte er einfach.

„Wie schade das du dich für das Hinhalten entschieden hast, es hätte dir gerade jetzt Unannehmlichkeiten bewahrt, denn das mit der Scheidung, das kannst du dir in die Haare schmieren." Fauchte sie ihn an und als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie gesagt hatte, stoppte sie kurz irritiert, machte aber dann ungeduldig weiter: „Davon abgesehen, das Du-weißt-schon-welche-Plage nicht amüsiert sein wird, sofern er etwas davon spitzbekommt, lasse ich mich nicht so einfach abschieben, ohne es überhaupt zu wissen."

Severus blieb ruhig und zog eine Braue hoch: „Hast du den Ehevertrag nicht gelesen?"

„Der Ehevertrag!" prustete Feelicitas: „Irgendwelche Formalien. Das einzigste was mich interessiert hat, war die Garantie mir bei einer Scheidung keinen Fluch einzufangen und im Falle einer Witwenschaft nicht Sati begehen zu müssen. Da du mir das schon zugesagt hattest, habe ich einfach unterschrieben. Woher hast du das Ding überhaupt, nach dem Standesamt habe ich die Unterlagen nicht mehr gesehen?" Severus überging ihre Fragen gelassen: „Dann lass es mich erläutern." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und beschwor ein Formular hervor und suchte kurz. „Klausel XIII: Sollten unvorhergesehene Vorkommnisse, des weiteren Veränderungen des Lebensstatus, eintreten, die dazu führen, das ein Fortbestand der Ehe der beiden oben genannten Parteien nicht weiter von Nutzen für das gemeinsame Zusammenleben von beiden Parteien und Kind/ern sein sollten, so verpflichten sich beide Partein es zu einer einvernehmlichen, außergerichtlichen Einigung im Falle einer Trennung kommen zu lassen."

„Hast du dir das ausgedacht, oder hast du den Notar unter einen Imperius gestellt? Gib her!" Sie schnappte ihm den Ehevertrag aus der Hand und las ungläubig nach, es stand da wirklich, doch das war nicht alles: „Klausel III besagt, das mir das Sorgerecht für Serena und weitere Kinder überlassen wird, solange keine Geisteskrankheit eingetreten ist? Wie nett formuliert und sehr vorrausschauend durchdacht, wenn man von der hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit ausgehen kann, zuviel Cruciatus oder Wahnsinn zu erleiden. Ich verstehe es, aber warum steht da, es sollen im Falle einer Scheidung, eines Vermisstenfalles, ... ect. oder 'deines Todes' deine privaten Sachen niemanden zufallen und ungesehen vernichtet werden?Was soll das? Selbst wenn es einen Sinn ergeben würde, meinst du nicht, das Serena ein Anrecht auf deine Vergangenheit und einige Erinnerungstücke hat? Und davon abgesehen, ist das hier dein Testament oder unser Ehevertrag?" Er erwiderte nichts und Feelicitas konnte nur noch mit dem Kopf schütteln: „Severus, egal was in dir vorgehen mag, darauf lasse ich mich nicht ein. Nicht, wenn ich nur Schweigen bekomme und du rein gar nichts erklärst. Was ist eigentlich los mit dir, Severus?"

„Wenn du das wirklich wissen willst," erwiderte er seelenruhig und zurückweisend: „könnte ich es dir erzählen. Aber ich bezweifle, das du die Antwort mögen würdest und es ist sicher nichts, das du hören willst."

Feelicitas fühlte sich plötzlich erschöpft: „Ist es wieder diese 'Du bist lediglich ein aufgezwungenes Anhängsel'-Sache? Sag mir ruhig, das du froh über den Tag bist, an dem du mich in die Wüste schicken kannst, aber sag bitte irgendwas." Forderte sie leise und Severus entgegnete ihren Blick nur ungerührt. Nach einer Weile sagte er: „Du überschätzt dich maßlos. Ich hatte keinesfalls vor dich damit in die Wüste zu schicken, wie du so schön formuliert hast. Falls du mal einen Moment deine Sentimentalität vergessen hättest, wäre dir wohl aufgefallen, das deine Aufregung hinfällig ist. Es ist nur ein Blatt Papier, das eine Muggelbehörde ausgestellt hat. Unterschreibe es und dann kannst du es vergessen. Aber falls du irgendwann in die Lage kommen solltest, das du nicht weiter vom Schatten meines Namens verfolgt werden willst, wird dieses Muggeldokument dir vielleicht ein gutes Leben danach sichern können. Es ist auf Anfang Juli 2007 ausgestellt und du musst nur behaupten, das du bei der Hochzeit unter dem Imperius standest und erst nach deiner Flucht klar denken konntest und sofort die Scheidung beantragt hast, danach aber leider wieder in die Fänge der Todesser geraten bist. Als die Dokumente eintrafen, habe ich sie nicht zerrissen, sondern war amüsiert und habe sie aus diesen Grund unterschrieben, was die Scheidung rechtskräftig machte. Mein Gott, sei nicht so stolz und erfinde irgendwas, wenn es Serena und dich schützt." Fuhr er Feelicitas unsanfter an, als ihr Blick immer verwunderter wurde: „Wir sind deiner Meinung nach also noch verheiratet?" fragte sie irritiert und er stöhnte genervt auf: „Wenn dich nichts anderes interessiert, dann kannst du es ruhig so ansehen. In der magischen Welt ist im Ehebund keine Scheidung vorgesehen und zweite Ehen sind auch eher selten... ich teile diese Einstellung." Erwidert er knapp und Feelicitas war etwas irritiert. Wie meinte er das? Sie wagte es nur verhalten etwas zu erwidern: „Ja, aber nicht deswegen haben wir auf Muggelart geheiratet. Jedenfalls nicht hauptsächlich. Wenn dir etwas an einen Lebensbund liegt, den man zwar trennen kann, der aber trotzdem ein Leben lang nicht verschwindet... Severus, warum haben wir nicht direkt kirchlich geheiratet, wenn du doch auf irgendeine Weise scheinbar religiös bist?" Er schaute sie an, als zweifle er an ihren Geisteszustand: „Eine Muggelhochzeit wäre unser Tod gewesen." Äußerte er mit Vorsicht, während er in ihren Gesicht forschte, was Feelicitas amüsant fand: „Ich dachte es mir schon. Aber hat der dunkle Lord irgendwann einmal nachgefragt? Es gibt keine Hochzeitsbilder oder Todesser als beweiskräftige Trauzeugen. Ob wir nun in Las Vegas, in einer Kirche oder an einen Südseestrand nur mit Blumenketten bekleidet geheiratet haben und ob wir magisch, christlich oder nur durch ein simples Handgelöbnis verbunden sind, interessiert ihn doch gar nicht. Bei deiner Anrufung von Gott, dachte ich mir einfach, das dir ein richtiger Segen wichtig gewesen wäre. Oder bist du etwa Protestant?"

Severus reichte es wohl: „Stell nicht so dumme Fragen." verlangte er schließlich und sein stechender Blick forderte, das sie das Thema fallen ließ:

„Aber gerne doch." Erwiderte Feelicitas leicht sarkastisch: „Vielleicht sollte ich mehr auf die düstere, diesseitige Gegenwart eingehen. Meinst du Poppy ist bald fertig? Ich finde es übrigens unmöglich, wie sie dir begegnet. Sind die Lehrer auch so?"

Er nickte ernst, aber tat es ab: „Von den Carrows abgesehen, ja. Aber was soll man anderes als falsche Höflichkeit erwarten? Besonders Professor McGonnagal verfügt gottlob über die Kunst ihren Kopf zu erheben und gute Miene zum Bösen Spiel zu machen und die anderen haben es von ihr übernommen. Es bleibt ihnen auch nichts anderes übrig, wenn sie ihre Posten nicht sehr bald von wenig kompetenten, dafür aber enthusiastischen Anhängern des dunklen Lordes besetzt sehen wollen."

Feelicitas fand es schrecklich, als ihr die Lage bewusst wurde: „Warum werden sie überhaupt noch hier geduldet? Der dunkle Lord muss doch wissen, das jemand wie McGonnagal riskant ist."

„Der dunkle Lord kann sich nicht um alles kümmern und hat die Schule zu meiner Sache erklärt, solange keine Klagen kommen. Ich bin sehr wohl imstande die Lage unter Kontrolle zu haben und meinen Kollegium den Unterschied zwischen dem gewünschten Unterrichtthemen und ihrer persönlichen Einstellung begreiflich zu machen."

„Und wie reagieren die Schüler?" fragte Feelicitas nach: „Sie haben... die Sache... im Sommer doch wohl alle mitbekommen."

„Außer den Slytherins wissen sie nicht annähernd, wie man den Respekt wahrt." Er klang verstimmt, obwohl sein Blick undeutbar blieb. Feelicitas erschien es als sehr gefasst, wo er doch eigentlich ein Mensch war, der Anerkennung verlangte.

„Erst vor drei Tagen wurde das Schulleiterschild an meinen Büro von einen Witzbold durch die Aufschrift 'Mörder' ersetzt. Eine Untergrundorganisation ist zugange und macht sich selber das Leben schwer und die Carrows glücklich. Die beiden lieben es den Cruciatusfluch anzuwenden, selbst wenn das Opfer ein 11-jähriges Kind sein sollte."

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung." Erwiderte Feelicitas tonlos: „Und du? Was machst du?"

„Da es weder meine Art oder Absicht noch mein Vergnügen ist, Verfehlungen mit einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch zu ahnden, verlege ich mich auf andere Maßnahmen. Aber die Carrows sind anders. Die Carrows werden mir Antwort stehen müssen, aber sie sind grausam und von der Gier getrieben, sich beim Lord einzuschmeicheln um für ihre Taten mit Galleonen belohnt zu werden. Amycus liebste Geschichte, ist nach wie vor die, wie er mit seiner Schwester Igor Karkaroff, der Schulleiter von Durmstrang welcher dem dunklen Lord abtrünnig wurde und floh, ausfindig gemacht hatten und mit großer Freude umbrachten. Falls du einmal in die Verlegenheit kommst, das er dir wieder begegnet, rede nicht zuviel mit ihm. Mit denen hast du nichts zu schaffen. "

Feelicitas überhörte seine Mahnung: „Vielleicht müssen sie dir Antwort stehen, aber das Problem ist, wem du dafür Antwort stehen musst. Du erlaubst es, das kleine Kinder... das... das kann ich nicht verstehen." Sagte sie immer noch fassungslos und Severus betrachtete sie leicht höhnisch: „Deswegen habe ich die Verantwortung bekommen, Direktor dieser Schule zu sein, wogegen deine... ähm... Fähigkeiten und Erfahrungen besser darauf angewandt sind, wenn du dich der Mutterschaft und der Aufzucht verwöhnter Kinder widmest."

Feelicitas sagte nichts, denn er hatte recht, das sie sich keine Meinung anzumaßen hatte. „Wusstest du eigentlich davon das meine Pflegeeltern umgebracht wurden?" fragte sie leise und er nickte knapp. Also war ihre Vermutung richtig, das er sie ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen ließ und sich darauf beschränkte ihr alles mitzugeben, was sie auf ihren Weg brauchte.

„Weißt du, wer den Auftrag ausgeführt hat?" fragte sie forschend und er bedachte sie mit einen strengen Blick: „Ja, ich weiß es und die Antwort macht dich nicht glücklich. Du hast dir Feinde gemacht, Feelicitas."

„Der dunkle Lord hat mir erzählt, es sei ein Versehen gewesen und eigentlich sollte nur Louis de Fresy sterben. Doch Maman ging dazwischen. Wahrscheinlich um Maurice die Flucht zu ermöglichen, und dann wurde sie einfach auch umgebracht. Ich fühle mich so schlecht, weil ich es durch meine hasserfüllten Gedanken herausgefordert habe, das der dunkle Lord Louis umbringen ließ und dann alles so außer Kontrolle geriet. Ich respektiere, wenn du mir die Antwort schuldig bleibst, doch ich möchte wenigstens wissen, wer es nicht war. Ich bin davon überzeugt, das es nicht Wurmschwanz war und Lucius schließe ich auch aus. Aufgrund des vorsichtigen Verhaltens, das sie mir zeigten, glaube ich nicht, das sie das Risiko eingegangen wären Adelaide ohne Auftrag dazu umzubringen. Ich habe gedacht, Ulysses könnte es gewesen sein, doch ich schätze mal, der ist schon längst tot."

Severus seufzte mit Überdruss: „Ich habe nichts mehr von ihm gehört, seitdem ich ihn dir auf die Fersen geschickt habe. Es war keiner von denen und du bist nicht verantwortlich. Der dunkle Lord will dich beeinflussen und dir glauben machen deine Gedanken besser zu kennen, als du selber. Aber du denkst nicht wie er. Er spielt gerne mit dem menschlichen Geist, doch ist er dabei zu ignorant um wahre Kenntnis erlangt zu haben. Versprich mir, das du es lässt."

Feelicitas brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie sich überwinden konnte. Wenn Severus davon überzeugt war, das sie nichts dafür konnte, dann konnte sie es getrost glauben und so nickte sie ernst.

„Warum hast du deinen kleinen Bruder eigentlich noch?" fragte er interessierter und Feelicitas fiel ein, das er fast nichts über ihr Abenteuer wissen konnte und erzählte ihm kurz von ihrer kopflosen Flucht: „... und die Evonshares haben ihn nicht haben wollen. Sie waren der Meinung wir sollten ganz bleiben, oder eben gehen. Und dann bin ich gegangen." Sie schilderte ihm ehrlich, was sie mit Charley Evonshare getan hatte und wie es ausgeartet war.

„Arrogantes, selbstgerechtes, idiotisches Gryffindorgesocks!" murmelte er angewidert, so das Feelicitas für einen Moment die Luft wegblieb: „Das ändert auch nichts. Zumal ich so dumm war, in die Falle zu laufen." Bemerkte sie nachsichtig und erzählte von ihrem Untertauchen in London und wie sie versucht hatte Remus zu kontaktieren. Severus gefiel es nicht, aber daran konnte sie auch nichts ändern. „Was dachtest du vom Orden bekommen zu können? Ein geschütztes Haus? Hast du es bereut, die Evonshares verlassen zu haben?" sagte er und Feelicitas erkannte, das sie sich diese Frage nicht gestellt hatte. „Was macht es? Es ist mit alles gründlich misslungen, also übergebe ich mich geschlagen in deine Hände, oder die des Schicksals. Ganz wie es gefällt. Vielleicht hätte ich es gelassen, wenn du mir früher gesagt hättest, das Dumbledore anwies, das eine Kontaktsperre zu mir gehalten werden sollte und mir niemand vom Orden helfen soll. In den letzten Wochen dachte ich schon, das du zu der Erkenntnis gekommen wärst, das es auch für dich gilt."

„Der dunkle Lord hätte sich gefragt, warum ich dich trotz deiner offensichtlichen Eigenmächtigkeiten mit offenen Armen empfange, wo du doch in Nacht und Nebel verschwunden bist und dann gar nicht mehr wiederkamst. Zudem habe ich hier viel zu tun gehabt."

Feelicitas schwieg eine Weile. „...Übrigens scheine ich Unrecht gehabt zu haben." Sagte sie schließlich: „Ich glaube er hat ihn geliebt."

Severus war in seinen Gedankenversunken und blickte sie etwas verwirrt an: „Wer?"

„Remus." Wiederholte sie nachdrücklich: „Ich glaube er hat Sirius mehr geliebt als er wahrhaben will. Mehr als nur einen alten Kindheitsfreund."

Seine Miene entglitt für einen Moment und Feelicitas lächelte schüchtern: „Es geht niemanden was an, aber ich dachte, Remus liebt Dora. Doch so wie es im Moment aussieht, hat diese Ehe eine ähnlich gezwungene Atmosphäre, wie unsere. Ich kann es nicht genau sagen, Sirius war einsam und nahm, was er geboten bekam, aber er war gleichzeitig zu blind um seinen Freund zu sehen. Als ich gegenüber Remus erwähnte, das du mich mit Serena alleine gelassen hast oder wenn ich ihn auf Dora ansprach, hat er seltsam reagiert. Nicht so, als ob er nur Angst um die Zukunft hätte, weil Mrs. Lupin scheinbar ebenfalls schwanger ist. Eher so, als ob er es bereut, Dora geehelicht zu haben. Über seinen toten Freund sprach er wärmer, als über sie und dabei sind sie doch höchstens zwei Monate verheiratet."

„Wie kommst du auf diesen Gedanken?" fragte er wenig verständnisvoll und fügte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue hinzu: „Lupin hat viele verborgene Tendenzen, aber vielleicht hat ihm jemand auch einfach nur nahe gelegt, das Dumbledore es so gewollt hätte."

„Schon möglich, und ich habe zuerst auch nicht darüber nachgedacht, doch wenn ich mir vorstelle wie mein Leben ausgesehen hätte, wenn ich mich mit Charley Evonshare zusammengetan hätte, dann sehe ich Parallelen. Es müssen nicht immer bunte mit Monden und Sternen bestickte Umhänge sein. Remus will geliebt werden und versucht sein ganzes Leben sich anzupassen und gibt vor etwas zu sein, das er nicht ist. Ein Werwolf, ein ausgegrenzter Junge oder ein Mann, der seinesgleichen mag, es macht keinen Unterschied. Es ist verführerisch, erst verzehrt man sich nach etwas und wenn man es dann bekommt, merkt man das es nicht das ist, was man wirklich braucht, was richtig für einen gewesen wäre."

„Ms. Lefay, ich glaube wirklich, das du dich in deiner jugendlichen Unwissenheit zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnst." Bemerkte er abweisend, doch Feelicitas nahm es ihn nicht übel: „Ich beobachte. Es gibt nicht nur eine Sicht der Dinge, doch meistens liegen meine Vermutungen nicht sooo falsch. Vielleicht...vielleicht ist es weil..." sie stockte er und betrachtete sie forschend: „Ja?" fragte er leicht verschlagen und schien die Hälfte ihres Gedankens bereits aus ihr herausgezogen zu haben. Feelicitas straffte sich und schaute ihm in die Augen: „Hätte ich eigentlich ein Talent für Legilimentik, wenn andere Vorraussetzungen geherrscht hätten?"

Severus Blick wurde verschlossener: „Wer hat dir das eingeredet?" fragte er gefährlich sanft.

„Das musste niemand. Es hat mich bisher auch noch nie interessiert. Meine Großmutter behauptet zuweilen, das sie auch ohne Zauberermagie fähig ist ihre Mitmenschen und besonders Tiere und Kinder zu verstehen, also liegt der Gedanke nicht sehr fern. Ich weiß, es gibt viele Wege durch die man ein Gespür dafür entwickelt in den Augen seiner Mitmenschen lesen zu können, ohne einen Tropfen Magie in sich zu haben. Doch das man etwas sieht, das... das ist doch Legilimentik. Und da gab es diesen Moment, vor dem dunklen Lord. Er... hat es mich sehen lassen. Da war eine junge Frau und zwei kleine Kinder und andere, denen er ein Leid antat und für einen Moment, da fühlte ich seine Gedanken." Sie schauderte in der Erinnerung an die Schwärze, die sie umgeben hatte.

Severus erwiderte lange nichts: „Serena ähnelt dir, Stress begünstigt bei euch unkontrollierte Ausbrüche von Magie." Sagte er schließlich mit einen Unterton, dessen Bedeutung ihr vorenthalten blieb: „Da du aber kein Kleinkind bist, hoffe ich doch, du erkennst die Lage und die Gefahren die damit verbunden sind und hältst dich von allem fern, das jenseits von 'jemanden tief in die Augen schauen' liegt. Das ist kein Spiel, das man ohne Anleitung beherrscht und mit dem dunklen Lord erst recht nicht. Ich rate dir deinen Mund über solche Dinge zu halten und deine Gedanken zu verbergen, ansonsten bringst du dich in Schwierigkeiten, ehe Serena es tun kann."

Feelicitas nickte verschreckt, doch sein Blick wurde weicher. „Ich glaube Madame Pomfrey braucht nicht mehr lange, vielleicht solltest du mir erzählen, wie deine Geschichte weiterging."

Das tat Feelicitas und erzählte von den Fängern, dem Grimauldplace und Yaxleys Auftauchen, das Severus besonders zu interessieren schien: „Welch ein Irrtum, das er seinen Herrn nicht sofort gerufen hat. Vielleicht wäre das mit den jungen Frau und den Kindern vereitelt wurden." Bemerkte er schließlich düster und Feelicitas stimmte nach kurzen Überlegen ein: „Ich habe Yaxley nicht unnötig angeschwärzt, vielleicht kann er seinen Irrtum vertuschen und ist dankbar und ich kann daraus irgendwann ein wenig profitieren." Ihr fiel etwas ein: „Seine Lordschaft kommt derzeit sehr weit herum."

„Ein Grund, warum er euch weder im Haus des Gärtners oder in einen Trakt von Malfoy Manor einquartieren wollte, sondern hier mitten zwischen Todessern, Werwölfen und Dementoren."

„Warum habe ich alleine in Spinner's End leben können, wenn Nähe so wichtig war?" fragte sie: „Todmord liegt doch auch nicht so nah an den Yorkshire Dales." (Anmerkung s. u.)

Severus überging ihre Frage: „Meinst du, du bist wirklich schwanger?" fragte er leise und sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Trank hin oder her, ich lasse der Natur ihren Lauf. Frag mich in vier Wochen noch mal. Wenn ich es nicht bin, wäre schlecht, aber wenn ich es bin, weiß ich nicht, ob ich mich freue. Ich dachte die Evonshares würden Maurice behalten und ich könnte noch neun Monate in Ruhe mit Serena alleine sein. Doch jetzt stehe ich in einen besetzten Dorf mit einer ewig erschöpften Hauselfe, zwei verhaltensgestörten Kleinkindern und ohne Geld da. Habe ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, das ich kaum noch einen Sickel habe?"

„Ich kann dir nicht viel geben." Erwiderte er prompt und Feelicitas stutzte: „Ich wollte dich nicht anbetteln. Ich habe selber noch ein paar Galeonen im Familiengewölbe, doch warum kannst du mir nicht aushelfen, es hat doch sonst auch immer gereicht."

Severus zeigte einen grimmigen Ausdruck: „Dumbledore hat mir nie besonders viel gezahlt, doch es reichte. Und als dann ihr beide dazu kamt, hat er meinen Lohn natürlich angehoben. Nun aber bin ich selber Direktor und muss schauen, wie ich die Schule verwaltet bekomme, mit dem was zur Verfügung steht. Es ist keine Arbeit, die reich macht. Wir haben dieses Jahr aufgrund gewisser Maßnahmen und trotz der Einführung der generellen Schulpflicht, eine geringere Schülerzahl, doch die Haltungskosten von Hogwarts werden dadurch nicht sehr viel geringer. Die nächsten Pläne des dunklen Lordes, was das Schulsystem angeht, sollen sein nicht nur Stipendien für besondere Fälle zu geben, sondern die Schulkosten ganz abzuschaffen. Das heißt das Gehalt der Lehrer, die Verpflegung der Schüler und das Unterrichtsmaterial wie Bücher, Kessel und Zutaten müssen von einer Quelle abgedeckt werden, die bis jetzt noch nicht ganz ersichtlich ist."

„Der Gedanke klang gut, die Durchführung ist bescheiden." , bemerkte Feelicitas bedauernd, doch sie sah den Haken des ganzen: „Man könnte fast zugeben, das dies eine der besten Vorhaben ist, die der dunkle Lord je gehabt hat. Kostenlose Bildung ist etwas sehr Gutes, so können auch arme Magier ihren UTZ machen. Doch da diese Aufmerksamkeit nur den Auserwählten zuteil wird, nehme ich mal an, das Vermögen welches dafür benötigt wird, kommt aus den Gewölben der Muggelgeborenen und einigen besonders muggellastigen Halbblutfamilien."

„Wahrscheinlich." Erwiderte er trocken.

„Du hast es verdient, Schulleiter zu sein, auch wenn es zu Unrecht ist."

„Es gibt keinen Zweifel daran, das ich das Recht auf diese Stelle... diesen Titel verdient habe." Entgegnete er säuerlich: „Ich habe mehr getan, gesehen und mehr ertragen, als jeder Andere, der diesen Posten angestrebt hatte. Ich hatte es nicht einmal gewollt, es war nicht meine eigene Idee gewesen. Ich habe weder den Respekt meiner Kollegen noch das wirkliche Vertrauen des Schulrates. Aber solange ich hier bin und die Leitung habe, ist die Schule noch nicht an den dunklen Lord gefallen und die Schüler sind geschützt."

„Sag ich doch." Meinte sie gelassen und bevor er vorschlangen konnte, wieder zu Serena und Madame Pomfrey zu gehen, äußerte Feelicitas ihre letzten Bedenken: „Severus, ich hatte bis jetzt noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber vielleicht ist für alle Beteiligten besser, wenn Serena und Maurice nicht nur den ganzen Tag mit Weirdy und mir in unserer Hütte hocken müssten. Ich habe kaum Zeit uns zu versorgen, Weirdy macht mir Kummer, Maurice kapselt sich zu sehr ein und Serena wird nicht aufhören ihn zu drangsalieren. Raus können wir wohl nicht, aber es gibt noch andere Kinder im Dorf, obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe, vom wem sie sind. Ich-" Sie brach ab, denn Severus schien abgelenkt. „Ist etwas?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Mir fiel gerade ein, das es eine Frau im Dorf gibt, die Kinder hütet. Es scheint eine gute Idee zu sein, die beiden mit anderen Kindern zusammenzubringen." Sagte er und Feelicitas nickte verblüfft: „Wenn sie auf Rechnung arbeitet, wäre das gut."

„Das bezweifle ich, aber ich werde sehen, was ich arrangieren kann." Versprach er: „Ich gebe dir in ein paar Tagen Bescheid." Damit wandte er sich um und Feelicitas folgte ihm zu Madame Pomfrey. Die Heilerin schaute noch grimmiger rein, als zuvor, auch wenn sie Serena mit einen liebevollen Lächeln bedachte.

„Ihre Tochter hat Zahnschmerzen." Überfiel sie direkt Feelicitas: „Sonst geht es ihr gut?"

„Ja, ansonsten ist sie kerngesund." Feelicitas fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Vielleicht war Serena deswegen so unausstehbar gewesen. Sie verzieh ihrer Tochter sofort alles und strich ihr liebevoll über die schwarzen Locken. Madame Pomfreys harte Miene geriet merklich ins Wanken, als sie es sah und sie räusperte sich: „Aber zurück zu den Zahnschmerzen. Einer ihrer Milchzähne ist infiziert und hat den Gaumen angegriffen. Ich weiß ja nicht, womit sie in den letzten Monaten gefüttert wurde, aber der Zucker müsste sie eigentlich kugelrund gemacht haben." Grummelte die Heilerin wenig überzeugend.

„Wir waren über den Sommer bei Freunden. Da hat sie viel Süßigkeiten abbekommen." Erzählte Feelicitas: „Gibt es da keinen Zauber gegen?"

„Geben sie mir die Erlaubnis den Zahn zu ziehen?" kam die Gegenfrage. Feelicitas sah sich kurz zu Severus um, doch er nickte bereitwillig, scheinbar war es unvermeidlich, also gab auch sie ihr Einverständnis. Überraschenderweise fand Serena alles sehr spannend und nach einen kurzen Zauber konnte sie den schwärzlichen Zahn in der Hand der Heilerin bewundern. Feelicitas bedankte sich bei ihr und steckte den Zahn gut weg. Severus führte sie noch hinaus und schien bereit zu sein, sie noch ein Stück des Weges zu begleiten, doch Feelicitas lehnte ab. Serena wollte in die Arme ihres Vaters und Feelicitas drückte sie ihm einfach wieder auf, bevor er ablehnen konnte. Severus begutachtete seine Tochter mit gemischten Empfindungen und schaute sich erst um, ob niemand sie sah, ehe er Serena kurz drückte. „Iss nicht so viele Süßigkeiten, benimm dich und hör auf deinen Bruder zu ärgern." Mahnte er das kleine Kind noch und Serena nickte ernst und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. Severus beförderte sie schnell wieder zu Feelicitas zurück und sie packte Serena wieder in die Wärme ihres Umhanges: „Keine Angst, Severus, wenn es nach mir geht, dann sind Süßigkeiten bis Weihnachten vom Essensplan gestrichen." Sie verabschiedeten sich kurz und dann schlich Feelicitas wieder zurück ins Dorf.

Ihre geruhsame Heimkehr wurde jäh unterbrochen, sobald sie an den Dorfrand kam. Ein mittlerweile vertrauter, aber deswegen nicht gerade angenehmerer Laut ertönte rings um sie und sehr bald traf sie auf die Todesserwachen, die sie lauthals mit Worten verfluchten. Feelicitas war das alles mehr als unangenehm, doch immerhin war sie an diesen Tag schon zweimal den Dementoren durch die Lappen gegangen, da waren ein paar Dummköpfe, die nicht so recht wussten, wie sie auf diesen Zwischenfall reagieren sollten, nicht weiter beängstigend. Sie entschuldigte sich angemessen, versprach sie nie wieder zu tun und erklärte, nachdem die Aufregung sich etwas gelegt hatte, das ihre Tochter krank war und sie deswegen bei der Heilerin im Schloss gewesen war. Dann ließ sie sich von den Typen bis vor ihre Haustüre eskortieren und hoffte, das nach diesen schlechten Tag, endlich einmal ein paar Bessere kommen würden.

Zwei Tage später, an einen Freitagnachmittag, klopfte es an Feelicitas Türe und als sie vorsichtig öffnete, stand Alecto Carrow vor ihr und grinste sie an: „Ich hörte du brauchst ein Kindermädchen?"

Feelicitas fuhr der Schock in die Beine und Alecto lachte ungläubig: „Nein, nicht mich. Pack dir deine Kinder und komm mit."

Das tat Feelicitas auch und folgte Alecto die Straße hinab, bis sie zu einen kleinen Haus kamen, das ihrem eigenen im Ärmlichkeit nicht nachstand, aber ein zweites Stockwerk besaß. Alecto klopfte und die Tür wurde bald von einen kleinen Jungen geöffnet, der Alecto mit großen Augen anblickte: „Lass uns rein, Augurey." blaffte diese ihn wenig feinfühlig an und der Junge sprang fast zur Seite. Alecto nickte Feelicitas auffordernd zu und diese folgte ihr mit Maurice im Anhang in das Innere der Hauses. Auf den ersten Blick war es annehmbar sauber und halbwegs ordentlich, wenn auch die Möbel alt und vielgebraucht aussahen. Augurey stand immer noch verloren an der Türe. Es war schwer zu sagen, wie alt er war. Er war klein und wirkte so unterernährt und zerrupft, wie ein Geierküken. Sein dunkles, zippeliges Haar, war ein wenig zu herausgewachsen und die großen Augen unter den Haarsträhnen waren sehr traurig. Das einzigst ordentliche an ihm war seine graue Schuluniform und selbst die war zerknittert. Feelicitas schob ihn vorsorglich mit ihrer freien Hand von der Türe weg und schloss diese, ehe Alecto das Kind noch einmal anmeckern konnte. Die kleine Todesserin schaute sich suchend um, während Feelicitas ihre Tochter vom Arm nahm.

„Sie hat Verstopfung." Meinte Augurey zurückhaltend und deutete nach oben. Feelicitas Blick folgte irritiert, doch so wie Alecto aussah, war die Todesserin wenig begeistert.

„Hier lebt Viscera Raggedy, sie, kümmert sich um deine Kinder. Sie ist nicht so ganz vom guten Blut, aber Snape meinte, ich solle die Hexe fragen und ich habe mich mit ihr unterhalten und sie war einverstanden deine Kinder tagsüber zu betreu-" Alecto stockte in ihrer Schilderung, als Augurey, der sich an sie herangeschlichen hatte, sich an ihre untersetzte Taille schmiegte und um Zuneigung bettelte. Feelicitas starrte die beiden erstaunt an. Alecto betrachtete das Kind einen Moment, als wollte sie es wie ein lästiges Insekt wegschubsen, doch dann wurde ihre Miene auf eine widerwillige Art weicher und sie strich ihm kurz über den zerzausten Scheitel, ehe sie seine Hände von sich löste. „Ich habe zu tun." sagte sie unwirsch und Augurey trat folgsam einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete sie weiter mit dem traurigen Hundeblick.

„Du hast ein Kind?" fragte Feelicitas und Alecto nickte zurückhaltend, fast als fürchte sie, das Feelicitas es nicht gutheißen würde. Damit hatte die kleine Todesserin nicht unbedingt unrecht. Alles was Feelicitas über diese Frau wusste, gesehen hatte und erzählt bekam, ließ sie vermuten, das weder Mutter noch Sohn glücklich über ihre Beziehung sein konnten. Wer ungeliebt blieb, kann keine Liebe geben. Manchen Menschen sah man an, das sie besser keine Kinder in die Welt setzen sollten. Der Junge wirkte so verletzlich und unschuldig, das Alecto neben ihm umso mehr wie das Böse in Person wirkte. Nachdem ihre erste Überraschung vergangen war, musste Feelicitas zugeben, das ihr Eindruck sie wohl täuschte. Auch das Böse begann zunächst in Unschuld. Und die Carrows, für all ihre Untaten, wovon es sehr viele geben musste, waren einst Kinder mit Hoffnungen und Sehnsüchten, Träume für eine bessere Welt, gackernden Lachen und Wünschen. Sie hatten sich, aber Augurey schien Niemand zu sein, der viel zu lachen gehabt hatte.

Feelicitas fragte sich, welche Abneigung Alecto dazu getrieben hatte, ihrem Sohn den Namen eines Phönix zu geben, aber das wagte sie nicht zu fragen.

„Warum hast du ihn nicht bei dir? In der Schule gäbe es doch bestimmt eine Unterbringungsmöglichkeit." fragte sie stattdessen interessiert und Alecto zog eine Schnute: „Ich muss arbeiten und da kann ich das nicht brauchen." Entschied sie knapp und Feelicitas Entsetzen wuchs. Alecto, die sich aus ungeklärten Gründen etwas daraus zu machen schien, fing an sich zu verteidigen: „Es ist mir zuviel, ich will ihn nicht im Weg haben. Ich erarbeite mir meinen Lebensunterhalt und das kann ganz schön hart sein auch ohne das ich mich um ihn kümmern muss."

„Wieso bringst du dich dann aktiv an vorderster Front in die ehrbare Sache ein? Der dunkle Lord hätte es doch auch sicher begrüsst, wenn du die Familie von deinen Bruder vertreten lässt." fragte Feelicitas die Todesserin interessiert und Alectos Augen umschatteten sich etwas, obwohl ihr Ton beiläufig klang: „Ich kann doch meinen Bruder nicht alleine den ganzen Spaß überlassen." Diese Antwort bekräftigte nur noch mehr Feelicitas Vermutung und sie betrachtete Augurey mit Mitleid.

„ Amycus ist derselben Meinung. Ist halt nicht so, das jeder wie du das Glück hat sich leisten zu können zuhause zu bleiben. Ich wollte es auch gar nicht. Ich bin mit meinen Bruder alleine und habe keinen Mann oder viel Familie. Wir können auch auf keine Hauselfe vertrauen. Du bist noch jung und deine Kinder sind klein. Du hast noch keine Ahnung wie schwer das wirklich war in den Jahren mit einen Kind am Hals durchzukommen, bevor der dunkle Lord wieder auferstand. Dann erst waren genug Galleonen da um ihn anderweitig unterbringen zu können. Bis vor einigen Monaten wurde Augurey tagsüber in der Einrichtung in der Winkelgasse versorgt und ich hatte noch genug Zeit neben meiner Arbeit an der Sache, um ihn Abends ins Bett zu stecken, zwischendurch die Wäsche zu machen und für Amycus zu kochen. Es waren Andere da, die sich drum kümmern mussten, das er genug aß, lernte und sonst nichts missen musste. Aber seitdem der Hort zu ist, gehe ich wieder durch die Hölle. Ich hab dir doch erzählt, das mein Haushalt am Boden lag. Aber der dunkle Lord, gütig wie er ist, bietet immer eine Lösung und so hat mich die Möglichkeit Augurey bei der alten Raggedy zu lassen und das Lehrangebot aus der Kinderfalle gerettet. Augurey besuche ich einmal die Woche und es geht ihm gut. Das ist das Beste für alle."

Feelicitas suchte in den Augen der Frau nach ein wenig Gefühl. Was Alecto sagte, machte ihr schon Schuldgefühle. Feelicitas war jung, gewollt Mutter und brauchte nicht zu arbeiten und bekam es doch nicht auf die Reihe. Doch so richtig konnte man der Todesserin nicht glauben, das Augurey mehr war als nur der Erbe des Familiennamens. „Was ist mit dem Vater?"

Alecto gab einen schnaubenden Laut von sich: „Es gibt keinen. Augurey war ein Versehen. Ich wollte nie Kinder."

Feelicitas fragte sich zum ersten Mal, wie alt Alecto sein mochte. Bei Magiern konnte man es schwer sagen, doch Alecto musste auch schon auf die Vierzig zugehen und wusste sicher was sie vom Leben wollte. Alecto hatte allen Grund ihre Meinung vertreten zu dürfen. Feelicitas begutachtete Augurey genauer, den die direkten Worte über seine Herkunft sehr peinlich waren. Immerhin war er Neun Jahre alt, auch wenn er dafür sehr kleinwüchsig erschien. Seine Wangen zierten zwei rote Kleckse, doch Alecto würdigte ihn keines weiteren Blickes. Sie konnte kaum Ähnlichkeit feststellen, jedenfalls nicht mit Alecto. Ein wenig erinnerte Augureys Gesichtszüge aber an Amycus Carrow. Feelicitas hoffte, das war nur normale Familienähnlichkeit und nicht die Frucht unzertrennlicher Geschwister.

Alecto verlor die Geduld am Warten und schaute sich wieder um: „Raggedy!" rief sie mehrmals, ehe man auf der Treppe schwerfällige Schritte hörte. Eine alte Hexe kam zum Vorschein. Sie passte nicht in das Haus, oder das Haus gehörte ihr wohl nicht wirklich. Ihre langen Haare unter einen Kopftuch waren struppig und so schmutzig blond, das man sich fragen musste, ob sie nach einer Haarwäsche nicht schneeweiß würden. Die Kleider der Hexe waren zwar sauberer, aber immer noch nur als ein chaotisches Wirrwarr von Lumpen zu bezeichnen. Sie beäugte die Besucher mit berechnenden Blick und Feelicitas meinte Sinti oder Roma Blut in ihren stolzen Zügen zu sehen. Mrs. Raggedy war keinesfalls das, was Feelicitas gerne für die Kinder gehabt hätte, doch sie erschien beim zweiten Blick annehmbar. Immerhin schien sie keinen Grund zu haben, den Todessern zu nahe kommen zu wollen, aber auch keinen dagegeben.

Sie unterhielten sich kurz über den Preis, der Feelicitas sehr hoch erschien und sie war knapp davor aufgrund des Altersunterschiedes abzulehnen, als die Hexe ansprach, das sie in der Woche noch auf ein Mädchen aufpasste, das gerade sieben war. Die alte Hexe beugte sich zu den Kindern herunter und redete leise mit ihnen. Weder Serena noch Maurice schien das besonderns unangenehm und so stellte Feelicitas ihre nächste Frage an Alecto. „Wer ist dieses Mädchen?"

„ Das ist die Tochter meines halbblütigen Bekannten. Er ist wie gesagt Privatlehrer und steht ebenfalls alleine. Wir haben uns vor zwei Jahren in der Winkelgasse kennen gelernt, nachdem seine Mutter gestorben war und niemand mehr auf seine Tochter aufpassen konnte und haben vor einigen Wochen einen Handel gemacht. Er holt Augurey morgens ab und bringt ihn mit seiner Tochter in die Schule und nachmittags kommen die beiden durch den Kamin wieder und sie bleibt hier, bis er sie Abends wieder abholt."

Feelicitas war verwirrt: „Augurey geht in eine Schule?"

„Ja, er muss lernen, damit er Chancen im Leben hat und gerade wenn es unter diesen Tieren ist. Im Hort wurde er unterrichtet, doch hier fällt das flach, denn..." sie zog Feelicitas etwas zu sich herunter und wisperte ihr ins Ohr: „Die alte Schachtel kann nicht lesen, aber sie kann die Klappe hervorragend halten." Alecto schaute sie vielsagend an und nickte kurz. Feelicitas fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Augurey eines dieser Kinder war, die noch nicht gezaubert hatten und fälschlich als Squib galten. „Not macht erfinderisch, aber so unmöglich ist es nicht. Mein Bekannter, wie gesagt ein Halbblut, ging selber in die Muggelschule und lernte dort fürs Leben genau das richtige. Er schickt seine Tochter auch dorthin, denn außer lesen und schreiben, lernen sie direkt wem sie überlegen sind und das fördert selbst das magiefaulste Kind. Muggel sind niedere Kreaturen, wenn Augurey übernächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts kommt, was könnte da besser sein, als seinen Feind bereits zu kennen?"

Feelicitas befand es für besser diese Dinge nicht weiter zu erörtern und wandte sich an das potientele Kindermädchen.

„Mrs. Raggedy," fragte Feelicitas achtsam: „Was würden sie tun, wenn meine Kinder ihnen das Sofa in einen Wutanfall in Brand stecken?"

Viscera Raggedy lächelte und entblößte viele Lücken, zwischen den perlweißen Zähnen: „Ich würde löschen, mein Kind. Aber ich bin keine Anfängerin noch dumm. Hier in meinen Haus herrscht eine Magiesperre für Minderjährige und solange ich noch einen Zauberstab in den Händen halten kann, wird es solche Dinge nicht geben. Wer zaubern will... oder kann, wird das zuhause tun müssen." Erwiderte sie ruhig und schenkte Feelicitas hinter Alectos Rücken einen wissenden Blick. Feelicitas nickte erleichterter: „Gut." Sie warf Alecto trotzdem noch einen schiefen Seitenblick zu, ehe sie die Hexe wieder ins Visier nahm: „Sind sie für die Prügelstrafe, oder nicht?" Die Hexe zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wenn sie es nicht wünschen, dann verzichte ich darauf, wenn die Kinder da sind."

Feelicitas Vorbehalte zerstreuten sich nicht gerade ganz, aber welche Alternative gab es. Sie stimmte schließlich zu es auf eine Probe ankommen zu lassen und machte mit Mrs. Raggedy aus, am darauffolgenden Montagvormittag die Kinder dort zu lassen. Als sie bereits ein wenig zuversichtlicher mit Alecto das Haus verließ, schaute ihnen Augurey von der Hautüre nach. Feelicitas fiel sehr wohl auf, das Alecto sich nicht einmal nach ihren Sohn umdrehte. Ihr gutes Gefühl verfloss wieder ganz beim hundelendigen Anblick des kleinen Jungen. um und so fragte sich ernsthaft, ob das schon der wöchentliche Besuch für die Beiden gewesen war.

Die nächsten Tage waren sehr gut. Severus hatte wohl erwirken können das Gringotts ihm Geld aushändigte oder aus eigener Quelle etwas abgezweigt und so war Feelicitas in Besitz einiger Galleonen. Sie nutzte sie sparsam, denn jeden Tag verschlang die Kinderbetreuung sehr viel. Stillschweigen war in diesen Zeiten Gold wert.

Immerhin schien es keine Grausamkeit gegenüber den Kindern zu sein. Serena war ausgeglichen und Maurice mochte zwar nicht, wenn Feelicitas ihn bei Mrs. Raggedy abgab, doch er hielt es ein paar Stunden aus. Feelicitas merkte schnell, das man Mrs. Raggedy immer erst mal suchen musste, egal zu welcher Zeit man kam. Entweder war sie auf der Toilette, setzte gerade Tee auf, oder war im kleinen Vorratskeller verloren gegangen, doch ansonsten hörte Feelicitas keine Klagen und gab bereitwillig einige Goldmünzen für die Betreuung.

Sie traf am Freitag, als die Kinder früher Schulschluss hatten, auch endlich das Mädchen, von dem sie gehört hatte. Die Siebenjährige, war fast genauso groß wie Augurey, doch das war auch die einzigste Ähnlichkeit. Ihre Schuluniform passte perfekt und der Rock lag in scharfen Falten. Sie war schlank, doch gut genährt, hatte einen hellbraunen Teint, lange schwarze Haare, die sie mit einer blauen Schleife aus dem blassen Gesicht hielt und bernsteinfarbene Augen, die ihr etwas fremdartiges gaben. Feelicitas konnte kaum den Blick davon lassen.

Augurey machte gerade Hausaufgaben und schien verärgert, weil das Mädchen schon fertig zu sein schien und mit Maurice und einen Ball spielte. Serena lag auf dem Boden und kritzelte mit einen bunten Stift sich und irgendwelche Blätter voll, die sehr nach Seiten aus einen Schulheft aussahen und bei näherer Betrachtung auch waren: „Woher hast du das?" fragte Feelicitas und Serena sah auf: „Elsi." Teilte sie mit und forderte das Blatt zurück.

„Ist nicht schlimm, es war ein altes Heft." erwiderte das Mädchen ruhig und ignorierte Feelicitas zugunsten ihres Spieles. Feelicitas beobachtete sie eine Weile und bemerkte, das Maurice irgendwie gelöst wirkte. Das Mädchen warf den Ball irgendwo hin und er kroch wie ein Hund hinterher und rollte ihn seiner großen Freundin wieder mit der Nase zurück, die ihn dann übertrieben lobte, als wären er ein Welpe in der Hundeschule. Doch Maurice stand die Freude im Gesicht und er sah aus, wie das sorgenlose Kind, das er sein sollte.

„Elsi, hat die Doodle gesagt, ich soll die Sätze zehn oder fünfzehn mal abschreiben?" ertönte da Augureys Stimme und Elsi ließ von ihren Spiel ab: „Mrs. Doodle, hat gesagt, du sollst es dreißig mal schreiben."

Augurey gab ein Schnaufen von sich, schrieb aber weiter. Feelicitas war neugierig und schielte ihm über die Schulter. In ungelenker Kinderschrift stand auf dem Blatt:_ Ich soll nicht andre Kinder anpucken unt ihre Eltern beleitigen_.

In jeden Satz waren andere Rechtschreibfehler und wenn sie sich anschaute, wie verkrampft Augurey den Stift hielt, war das wohl kein Wunder. Die Muggelwelt gefiel ihm wohl gar nicht. „Du schreibst sonst immer mit Feder auf Pergament, oder?" fragte sie sanft und erhielt ein grimmiges Nicken. „Das Muggelzeug taugt nichts." Elsi trat zu ihnen an den Tisch und erklärte: „Das sagt er immer, aber es stimmt nicht. Augurey hält nur den Stift in der falschen Hand, weil er meint, das Muggelsachen ihn dreckig machen."

Das war auch eine Erklärung für die krakelige Schrift. Augurey funkelte Elsi an und wurde rot: „Halt die Klappe, Missgeburt."

„Selber!" entgegnete Elsi und drehte sich wieder um: „Glaub nicht, das ich dir heute beim rechnen helfe, du Dummkopf. Nicht solange, du diese Dinge von diesen kalkgesichtigen Jerry Bloom und seinen Vater nachplapperst. Mein Papa sagt, das sind alles schlechte Muggel, die man blöd finden, aber nicht verzaubern darf."

Augurey wurde etwas rot: „Du weißt genau was ich meine. Jerry Bloom ist ein Muggel und lebt in einer Blechhütte auf Rädern, mit denen habe ich nichts zu tun. Aber du hilfst mir doch auch nie, wieso sollte ich dir dann helfen, wenn er schwachsinnige Dinge über dein Aussehen sagt. Dein Vater sagt vielleicht, wir Zauberer sind alle gleich, doch sind wir es in mancher Hinsicht nicht. Wenn du wenigstens Patsy Brown die Schuhbänder oder so verzaubert hättest, als sie mich mal wieder auslachte, dann hätte die Doodle niemanden erwischen können."

Feelicitas mischte sich nicht ein, denn es schien so, als wäre es der normale Umgang der Beiden miteinander. Aber ihre Vermutung, das Augurey ein Spätzünder war, schien nicht sehr falsch zu liegen und außerdem tauchte endlich Mrs. Raggedy auf und blickte Feelicitas erstaunt an.

„Wo waren sie?" fragte Feelicitas scharf, doch die alte Hexe zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie trug ein dickes Buch in den Händen, das sie auf einen Nebentisch legte, als sie sich den Kindern zuwandte. „Augurey, in meinen Haus will ich keinen Zwist über so etwas. Außerdem kenne ich kein Kind in euren Alter, das seine Magie richtig unter Kontrolle hat, also mache Elsi keinen Vorwurf nur weil sie nicht das tut, was du selber gerne machen würdest. Du bist älter als sie und außerdem ein cleverer Junge, als sich beim spucken erwischen lassen zu müssen." Feelicitas war mehr als nur etwas verwirrt, zum einen konnte die alte Zigeunerhexe doch gar nichts vom Streit mitbekommen haben, und zum anderen hatte Alecto doch behauptet Mrs. Raggedy könne gar nicht lesen. Sie trat neugierig näher und betrachtete den dicken Schinken. Das Buch sah teuer aus und wenn sie sich so umschaute, war es das wertvollste im ganzen Haus: „Ist das Buch spannend?" fragte sie interessiert und Mrs. Raggedy zuckte wieder mit den Schultern: „Weiß nicht. Meine Cousine hat's mir geschickt, doch ich interessiere mich nicht für Dumbledore. Nicht meine Welt. Ich hab's nur gebraucht, weil ein Bett 'nen Fuß verloren hat, doch jetzt hab ich's wieder repariert." Erklärte die alte Hexe gleichgültig. Feelicitas nahm das Buch, das schwer wie ein Stein war und blätterte neugierig durch, bis sie herausfand, das es neunhundert Seiten stark war. Neunhundert 'skandalöse' Seiten über einen Menschen, von dem sie bisher kaum etwas wusste und so einiges fragte.

„Sie können es gerne haben." Bot Mrs. Raggedy ihr großmütig an: „Bei mir staubt es nur ein."

Feelicitas zierte sich erst etwas, doch dann nahm sie das Buch an und machte sich zusammen mit den Kindern auf den Weg nach Hause, ehe es dunkel wurde.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Laut Angaben von Wikipedia liegt das Riddlehaus in den **Yorkshire Dales** und durch ein Aufschlussreiches englisches Essay auf Livejournal, habe ich mich überzeugen lassen, das Spinner's End in Todmord in Yorkshire zu finden sein könnte. Leider weiß ich den Autor nicht mehr, sonst würde ich es weiterempfehlen.

**Todmord** (Tod, angebl. engl. Umgangssprache für Fuchs und Todmord, deutsch für 'den Tod ermorden') hat den dreckigen Fluss, die verkommene Industrie samt Fabrikschornstein, das passende soziale Umfeld und die Nähe zwischen verkommenen Arbeiterviertel der Unterklasse (Spinner's End) und Mittelklasse (Evans Familie), die sowohl Lily und Severus ermöglicht haben denselben Spielplatz zu nutzen und sich zu Fuß besuchen zu können und außerdem hat der Ortsname eine Anspielung auf den von Bellatrix getöteten Fuchs und die beiden Charaktere, die außer Harry für die beiden Enden von Voldemorts Herrschaft und die 'Ermordung des Todes' verantwortlich sind. Und als wäre das nicht genug sind ausgerechnet in Todmord um 1981 Ufos gesichtet wurden. Na wenn das kein Beweis ist ;-)

**Augurey Carrow: **

Die Idee, einer sadistischen Lehrerin einen eingeschüchterten vernachlässigten Sohn mit auf den Weg zu geben, entstammt nicht nur meiner Fantasie, sonder ist bittere Realität. Alecto Carrow in den Büchern hat mich so sehr an eine ehemalige Mitarbeiterin von mir, eine Erzieherin mit erkennbar sadistischen Zügen erinnert. Und diese Frau...ähm... sagen wir mal vorsichtig, mochte keine Kinder und hätte eigentlich von manchen Eltern verklagt werden müssen. Sie war alleinerziehend, ihr Kind war ein 'Versehen' und sie sah ihn nach eigenen Erzählungen nur, wenn sie ihn nach dem Kinderhort direkt ins Bett steckte und morgens um sechs Uhr für eine halbe Stunde, wenn sie ihn zur Schule oder Oma karrte. Sie fand es gut für ihren Sohn und ihre Nerven, da sie ihn als unruhigen, aggressiven Störenfried beschrieb. Ein Zitat von ihr wird mir immer im Gedächtnis bleiben: „Warum will der nur morgens so viel reden, wenn ich mir die Haare föhnen muss?" Sie ist Erzieherin, der Junge hat sonst kaum die Chance sie zu Gesicht bekommen und sie beschwert sich darüber ihn mal eine halbe Stunde zuhören zu müssen, darüber was er am Vortag erlebt hat? Als ich den Jungen dann mal zu Gesicht bekam, als der Hort Ferien hatte und sie ihn genervt mit zur Arbeit schleppte, war das ein kleines, verschüchtertes, hilfsbereites Kind, das sich kaum traute den Mund aufzumachen. Ich bin mir sicher, sie liebte ihn irgendwie, doch das ungute Gefühl wegen dem was sie erzählt hatte, konnte ich nie wieder abschütteln.


	16. Vernebelt

Ich hoffe das Kapitel macht Sinn, ich habe soviel verschoben und geändert, das ich mit meinen verschiedenen Textversionen irgendwann durcheinander gekommen bin. Etwaige Ungereimtheiten bitte ich zu entschuldigen. Weitere Anmerkungen s.u.

**Fading Hope**

By Feelicitas Lefay

_**Kapitel 16**_ **Vernebelt**

Der Oktober verging schnell und näherte sich der Mitte ohne weitere besonders aufsehenserregende Vorkommnisse. Jedenfalls nichts was ihre Familie oder sie direkt betraf. Es war einlullend und Feelicitas konnte sich kaum davor bewahren zu vergessen, das sie nur zu schnell wieder vom Schicksal einbezogen werden konnte. Sie war sich sicher, das sie wohl nicht als Einzige die derzeitige Beschaulichkeit des Alltags in Hogsmeade begrüsste. Man musste schon genau hinschauen wollen, um sich nicht betören, manipulieren oder und in falscher Sicherheit wiegen zu lassen und das taten nicht viele. Einige Bewohner Hogsmeades neigten wohl dazu Scheuklappen aufzuziehen, und offensichtlich gewannen sie an Nachlässigkeit, da die Todesserpatrollien zunehmend teilnahmsloser vorgingen und so dem Leben im Dorf einen Hauch von Normalität verliehen. Mochten die Menschen sich etwas vormachen, die Unruhe der Tiere kündete doch von der Wahrheit. Der Kater Belial sträubte in diesen Tagen schon beim der geringsten Störung das Fell und fast an jedem Abend ertönte das beunruhigende und heisere Bellen, des Hirtehundes, der sich trotz verrammelter Türen oft genug rausschlich und am Rande des Waldes oft bis tief in die Nacht in die Schatten der Dunkelheit kläffte, so das es einem unheimlich werden konnte.

Aus dem Dorfgeschwätz und den Gerüchten über die Geschehnisse in der magischen Welt, deren Verbreitung trotz der Kontrolle der Todesser nicht zum verstummen gebracht wurde, hörte Feelicitas heraus, das sich die zum größten Teil alteingessenen Dorfbewohner mit großer Bereitwilligkeit vormachen ließen, das die Beschränkung ihrer Rechte nicht gegen sie selbst gerichtet war, sondern nur gegen den aufrührerischen Harry Potter, dessen Ergreifung so höchste Priorität hatte und dessen gerüchtehaftes Treiben überhaupt keinen Sinn oder Wahrheitsgehalt vermuten ließ. Die Propaganda beider Seiten erzeugte bei immer mehr Bewohnern scheinbar nur noch Unwillen und Abneigung. Man tuschelte hinter vorgehaltener Hand gegen und mit lauter Stimme zugunsten der Todesser, aber man wusste trotzdem nicht woran man bei seinen Gegenüber war und Feelicitas befand es für klug sich in kein Gespräch ziehen zu lassen. Und gerade deswegen fiel es umso mehr auf, das man sie dennoch andauernd versuchte zu irgendwelchen Kommentaren zu drängen, denen sie sich kaum entziehen konnte. Schon die kleinste Bemerkung über die derzeitig merkwürdigen Wetterbedingungen klang verräterisch und nicht zuletzt dem alten Schäfer, mit seinen unbelehrbaren Hund, der sich in aller Öffentlichkeit sehr für das Wetter und die dadurch entstehende Wolle interessierte, wurde das zur Last gelegt.

Für diejenigen, die mit den Wölfen heulten, schien der grausame Ehrgeiz der Hogsmeadepatrollie was Verfehlungen anging zur Vergangenheit zu gehören. Nicht Jedem, der unbeacbsichtigt die Zeit vergessen und das Alarmsignal in der Morgen- oder Abenddämmerung ausgelöst hatte, zwangen sie den Cruciatus auf, wobei die Betonung auf „nicht Jedem" lag. War es der alte Schäfer auf der Suche nach seinem weggelaufenen Hund, dann beschäftigte sich gleich die gesamte Patrollie mit viel Elan um diesen Verstoß. Sie schienen Spaß daran zu haben, den alten Mann zu schikanieren anstatt das Problem beim fellüberzogenen Schopfe zu packen, destotrotz würde es wohl nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Schäfer zum letzten Mal die Regeln missachten musste, da er seinen Hund entgültig nicht mehr finden würde.

Es herrschte insgesamt eine merkwürdige Zeit im kleinen Dorf. Obwohl sie mitten im Schottischen Hochland waren, wurde es nur langsam kälter und der Wind pfiff trocken und schneidend durch die Gassen. Feelicitas erinnerte sich noch an die Zeit vor zwei Jahren, als sie zur selben Jahreszeit durch kniehohe Schneemengen waten musste um ihre Botengänge zu erledigen. In diesen Tagen war noch keine einzige Flocke auf dem Dorfgrund dauerhaft liegengeblieben. Feelicitas sprach vertrauensvoll mit Mrs. Raggedy darüber und beide waren sich schnell einig, das dieses Problem nicht metereologisch war, sondern die Anwesendheit der Todesser und die vielen schweren Banne unter denen das Dorf ächzte dafür verantwortlich waren und diesen allgemeinen Stillstand verursachten. Mrs. Raggedy hatte weniger ein politisches Interesse als eher ein Faible für dramatische Wetterdeutungen und sagte Feelicitas einen zwar späten, aber extrem verschneiten und langen Winter voraus und riet ihr nebenher dringend sich mit genügend Heizmaterial einzudecken, ehe sie noch irgendwann samt Kindern erfror und morgens tod aufwachte.

Bisher war das noch nicht vorgekommen und fasdt als wäre es die Bestätigung, das alle Tiere verrücktspielten, tauchte an einen Morgen die französische Brieftaube, abgemagert und mit zerzausten Federkleid, auf der Fensterbank des Vorderfensters auf und verlangte mit kläglichen Gurren Eintritt. Das Tier hatte keine Nachricht dabei und Feelicitas wusste nicht so recht, ob die Taube überhaupt mit Severus Zustimmung zu ihr gekommen war. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das er es gutheißen würde und so beschloss sie, erst mal keine inoffiziellen Nachrichten zu verschicken. Keiner wusste genau, wie weit die Überwachung ging und eigentlich hatte sie auch nichts zu schreiben, was dieses Risiko rechtfertigen würde. Severus, täte er einen Blick über seinem Schloßturm hinaus, wäre wohl stolz auf ihre Kooperation und Anpassung gewesen, doch auch von ihm hörte sie nichts. Feelicitas, so unbeteiligt sie sich gab, versuchte trotzdem ein wenig achtsam zu bleiben um wahre Berichte über das Weltgeschehen nicht zu verpassen. Andererseits wollte sie gar nicht wissen, was gerade draußen geschah und was Voldemorts neuste Schachzüge waren und zog sich schnell wieder in ihre Hütte zu den Kindern und Weirdy zurück.

Jeden Morgen brachte sie Serena und Maurice zum Haus von Mrs. Raggedy und holte sie je nach Lust und Laune am frühen Mittag, oder auch erst bei einbrechender Dunkelheit wieder ab. Sie stellte fest, das ihre Kleinen an den Tagen, wenn sie einige Stunden bei Mrs. Raggedy gewesen waren, viel müder und ausgelasteter waren. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis Feelicitas herausgefunden hatte, was die alte Hexe dafür mit ihnen anstellte. Einmal war sie ungewöhnlich früh zum abholen gekommen und hatte es herausfinden können. Mrs. Raggedy erzählte den Kindern Geschichten, nicht mehr nicht weniger. Sie konnte zwar nicht lesen, doch sie verfügte über eine gute Erinnerung und ein unglaubliches Talent ihr Wohnzimmer nur mit Worten und ihrer Stimme so zu füllen, das selbst Feelicitas glaubte, sie wäre mitten im Geschehen eines alten Magischen Mythus und an dem Tag kaum den Weg zu ihren eigentlichen Aufgaben fand. Serena und Maurice saßen stundenlang vor der alten Dame und hörten zu, während diese einfach die Beine hochlegte, zwischendurch ihren Tee schlürfte und dafür auch noch fürstlich bezahlt wurde. Aber den Kindern gefiel es und Feelicitas wurde langsam warm mit der Frau. Mrs. Raggedy schien ganze Bücher auswendig zu können und ihr Geschichtenschatz, den sie nach eigenen Angaben im Laufe ihres Lebens im Kreise vieler Lagerfeuer zusammentragen konnte, betrug wohl ein Ausmaß, wie das Märchenbuch der Gebrüder Grimm. Mrs. Raggedy behauptete steif und fest mit einen nachdrücklichen Blick in den Augen, sie kenne diese Geschichten natürlich nicht, uns woher denn auch, sie kenne doch überhaupt keine Muggel... aber schließlich legte sie Feelicitas das magische Pendant eines gewissen Beedle des Barden ans Herz sich zu besorgen. Beide provitierten voneinander und schließlich gestattete Mrs. Raggedy ihr sie mit ihren Vornahmen Viscera anzusprechen und Feelicitas stimmte ein.

Maurice schienen die Fantasiewelten zu helfen, sich besser mit den erschreckenden Tatsachen in seiner neuen Welt zurecht zu finden und Serenas kreativer Drang wurde so gefördert, das die Kleine gar nicht mehr ihren roten Stift weglegte und ein Blatt nach dem anderen mit eckigen Kreisen und Linien zu bekritzelte, die für das kleine Mädchen einen Drachen oder andere Wesen darstellten. Feelicitas lobte sie und Serena malte das nächste Bild und kümmerte sich weder im guten noch im schlechten Sinn mehr um Maurice. Abends ließen sie sich besser ins Bett bringen und Feelicitas hatte etwas Zeit für sich. Weirdy ging es mittlerweile auch wieder besser und sie und ihre Herrin begannen endlich, den Kindern warme Umhänge zu nähen. Ansonsten verbrachte Feelicitas ihre späten Abende damit, beim Kerzenschein es sich mit einer Decke und den friedlich schnurrenden Wärme von Belial auf ihren Schoß gemütlich zu machen, während die Taube leise in einer freien Nische des Küchenregals gurrte, und sie unter diesen Klang tiefer in die Abgründe von Albus Dumbledores Leben eintauchte.

Die Autorin ließ keine Schmutzigkeit aus und stellte den vielverdienten Direktor so hin, das Feelicitas ihn kaum wiedererkannte. Wenn sie von 'unnatürlichen Tendenzen' hörte, kam ihr alles an den Haaren herbeigezogen vor. Es musste eine Schmutzkampagne sein, die dem Ministerium nur zu recht sein dürfte. Trotzdem ahnte Feelicitas, das nicht alles Verleumdung sein konnte und zog jedes Wort in sich auf. Als sie das Buch nach einer Woche fertig hatte, hinterließ es bei ihr einen schalen Nachgeschmack, der das bereits angekratzte Andenken Dumbledores ein wenig zu sehr befleckte und sie verstört zurückließ. Severus hatte gesagt, sie wären nur ausgenutzt wurden und Voldemort hatte ihr glauben gemacht, Dumbledore hätte ihrem Schicksal gleichgültig gegenüber gestanden. Beides schien gut mit den Worten des Buches zu übereinstimmen. Es beunruhigte sie sehr, aber Feelicitas wusste, sie würde die Wahrheit nie ganz herausfinden selbst wenn es noch so viele Menschen gab, die den Direktor auf Jahrzehnte gekannt hatten. Er hatte sich im schlechtesten Moment davon gemacht und war zu Tode gekommen, bevor er irgendwem im Diesseits Rechenschaft über die Wahrheit ablegen konnte.

An dem Tag an dem der alte Schäfer vergeblich nach seinen treuen aber unvernünftigen Hirtehund suchte, entschied Feelicitas das sie lange genug brav gewesen war und machte sich am Nachmittag daran Severus aufzusuchen und über die neusten Begebenheiten zu unterrichten. Natürlich hätte sie ihm einen Brief durch die Taube schicken können, doch sie wollte ihn einfach wieder sehen. So langsam hatte sie den Verdacht, das seine Taktik aufgehen würde, das sie sich durch die Distanz wieder so fremd wie am Anfang werden würden. Sie hüllte sich in ihren Umhang und kam auf den üblichen riskanten Weg nach Hogwarts. Auch hier schien etwas nicht zu stimmen, die Dementoren schienen lustlos und Feelicitas kam der Gedanke, das hier ein Fluch im Spiel sein musste. Ein Fluch, der alle unter seinen Bann mit einen Hauch Teilnahmslosigkeit und Selbstvergessenheit belegte. Es klang verrückt und doch zugleich tröstlich, das irgendwer im Dorf für diese betäubende Atmossphäre verantwortlich sein könnte. Doch selbst lustlose Dementoren machten es auch nicht besser, das sie immer noch nichts an ihren Patronus geübt hatte und sich immer nur auf ihr Glück verließ.

Der Unterricht an diesen Tag war noch nicht zuende und sie begegnete nur dem Hausmeister Mr. Filch, dem es natürlich total egal war was sie wollte und wer sie war. Offiziell gehörte er zu den Anderen, aber immerhin bedachte der Hausmeister sie nicht mit denselben vorwurfsvollen Blick wie Poppy Pomfrey es so gut vorgemacht hatte, aber Feelicitas fand sein neutrales Verhalten doch unangenehm. Er geleitete sie beflissen bis zu Severus Büro und verriet ihr das Passwort.

Severus saß hinter seinen Schreibtisch und war vertieft in einen Stapel von Papieren und blickte nicht begeistert, als er sie erkannte. Aber immerhin schien er sich der Wahrscheinlichkeit bewusst gewesen zu sein, das sie wieder aufeinander trafen. Feelicitas setzte sich ihm gegenüber und wartete höflich ab, bis er nach zehn Minuten von seiner Arbeit abließ und sie musterte.

„Du wirst langsam rot." Bemerkte er und deutete mit den Blick auf ihren Scheitel. Feelicitas erschien das halbwegs vielversprechend und lächelte dünn: „Hallo Severus, ich finde es auch schön dich zu sehen. Ja, uns geht es wunderbar und Serena strahlt wie die Sonne. Aber was meine Haare angeht, ich weiß sehr wohl, ich muss es wohl bald nachfärben."

Er presste die Lippen zusammen: „Soll ich das für dich erledigen?" fragte er spitz und Feelicitas, die den Eindruck hatte, das es ihm bei ihren Anblick in den Fingern zuckte, zögerte nicht lange: „Aber sicher doch, wenn dir das gefällt." Er richtete kurz seinen Zauberstab auf sie und Feelicitas spürte ein leichtes ziepen, das schnell vorbeiging.

Danach schaute sie sich um: „Fawkes ist nicht wiedergekehrt?" Fragte sie leise und Severus bejahte und betrachtete sie verwirrt.

„Der Orden des Phönix hat seinen Phönix verloren. Kein Wunder, das die Welt so aussieht, wie sie ist." Bemerkte Feelicitas und schaute sich unwohl um.

„Euch scheint es gut zu gehen, sonst wärst du früher gekommen. Welchen Grund also verdanke ich deinen heutigen Besuch?" fragte er sie, doch Feelicitas war es leid immer irgendwelche Gründe haben zu müssen. Seitdem sie das letzte Mal hier war, hatte das Büro des Schulleiters einiges seines friedlichen Flairs eingebüsst. Zwar hatte sich an den Mobiliar nicht wirklich viel geändert und die Bilder der Direktoren hingen schläfrig oder abwesend herum, doch alles wirkte düster und von schwereren Sorgen überschattet, als sie es sich unten in Hogsmeade vorgestellt hatte.

Sie schämte sich fast schon ein wenig, das sie kein wirklich dringendes Problem hatte, weswegen sie hergekommen war, trotzdem erzählte sie Severus, wie die letzten Wochen verlaufen waren und wie gut es den Kindern mit Mrs. Raggedy ging: „... nur leider ist sie auf Dauer ein wenig kostspielig. Ich schätze mal, das sie für Alectos Sohn nicht soviel verlangt und die wenigen Stunden in denen Elsi da ist, nicht soviel in die Kasse bringen."

Severus schien genauso zu empfinden, aber wie Feelicitas schon geahnt hatte, war das derzeit eine seiner kleinsten Sorgen: „Beschwer dich lieber nicht, sie ist die einzigste, der aufgrund des Blockierzaubers nicht so schnell auffallen wird, das ein Muggel unter ihnen ist."

„Ich glaube, das ist ihr ziemlich egal, aber du hast recht." Feelicitas haderte einen Moment: „Ich habe überlegt, ob ich nicht ein wenig verdienen könnte, aber das wird nicht so leicht sein. Wenn ich versuchen würde mir im Lebensmittelgeschäft als Aushilfe etwas dazu zu verdienen, dann würde es mein Konto auch nicht ausgleichen. Schließlich müsste ich Viscera dann noch länger beanspruchen und ihr Stundenlohn ist viel höher. Und spätestens dann wird es den Kindern auch langweilig zu ihr zu gehen." Bemerkte sie bedauernd, doch Severus schüttelte strikt den Kopf: „Du wirst nicht arbeiten gehen und schon gar nicht hier. Was soll der dunkle Lord denken, wenn er von seinen Anhängern hört, das du dich für ein paar Sickel als Hilfskraft verdingst? Man könnte nicht ganz unberechtigt auf die Idee kommen, das du an etwaigen Untergrundaktivitäten im Dorf beteiligt sein könntest, dann steht der dunkle Lord erst recht vor deiner Schwelle."

Feelicitas verfiel bei der Vorstellung in Gedanken.

Severus sagte etwas und sie schaute ihn verwirrt an, so das er es noch einmal wiederholen musste. „Ich fragte dich, ob du schwanger bist?" fragte er leicht säuerlich. Feelicitas lächelte hilflos: „Es sieht schlecht aus, dafür das ich in der sechsten Woche sein müsste. Zumindest kann ich es jetzt noch nicht sagen. Ich bin zwar etwas überfällig, doch hatte ich zwischendurch leichte Blutungen. Ich habe auch keinerlei Symptome, die darauf deuten das ein zweites Herzchen unter meinen schlägt. Wenn ich meine Tage wieder bekomme, dann habe ich ein echtes Problem, falls der dunkle Lord wirklich auftaucht."

„Flehe zum Himmel, das dieser Fall nicht eintritt." Bemerkte er trocken.

„Es gibt immer noch einen Notfallplan, der dich beinhaltet." Erwiderte sie und schenkte ihn einen offenen Blick.

„Nur wenn die Hölle zufriert." Bemerkte er hart und Feelicitas zuckte zurück.

„Du machst es dir verdammt einfach, Severus." Sagte sie nach einer Weile bemüht ruhig: „Du hast mir oft genug gesagt, das du es nicht willst und es ist etwas sehr persönliches, wenn man ein Kind zeugt. Aber mich fragt doch auch niemand nach dem was ich will. Was meinst du, was der dunkle Lord für eine Alternative zulässt? Klar habe ich letztendlich die Entscheidung, ob ich das Kind austrage oder nicht, doch die Antwort steht ja wohl außer Frage. Die Hölle gefrieren zu lassen steht nicht in meiner Macht. Mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten schon. Es ermüdet, wenn ich dir immer wieder sagen muss, was ich an dir finde und du mich damit im Stich lässt. Du reagierst immer nur mit Ablehnung, so als würde ich dich zu irgendwas schlimmen drängen. Ich neige vielleicht unter der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit an ein wenig zuviel Hochmut, aber wenn der dunkle Lord mich damals nicht immer so heruntergemacht hätte, wäre ich wohl in der Lage mir zu nehmen, was ich will." Feelicitas merkte, wie ihr Tonfall schriller wurde, doch es war ihr egal: „ Vielleicht sollte ich dich einfach erpressen, dann kommen wir vielleicht zu einer Einigung. Oder auf die Muggelart, irgendwas scheußliches, wie: Ich liebe dich und du akzeptierst es gefälligst und machst mir ein Kind, ansonsten wirst du Serena nach der richtig entgültigen Trennung nie wieder sehen und... ich kriege das Haus."

Severus ruckte hoch und starrte sie mit einen Blick an, der Abscheu beinhaltete, wie Feelicitas feststellen musste.

„Wäre es wirklich so einfach? Ein paar miese Drohungen und ich habe dein Interesse?" äußerte sie ungehalten und Severus Blick wurde düster, doch sein Ton war von gleichgültiger Kälte: „Ich war von Anfang an in dieser Ehe davon ausgegangen, das du mit Serena verschwindest, sobald das hier vorbei ist... und das Haus in Spinner's end kriegt sie sowieso früher oder später." Bemerkte er abweisend und Feelicitas stutzte abrupt in ihren Gedanken. Ihre Miene wurde bestürzt: „Du hast was gedacht? Ich... nein... wie könnte ich? Das war nicht ernst gemeint. Severus, niemals wäre ich dazu fähig."

„Wirklich?" Er glaubte ihr kein Wort: „Als du im vorjährigen Sommer einfach samt Kind verschwandest, schien es nicht so, als ob du freiwillig wiederkommen wolltest, hätte der gute Liam dich nicht vor die Türe gesetzt."

„Ich wollte dich damit nicht verletzen-" noch Ehe die Rechtfertigung ganz aus ihrem Mund gekommen war, hielt sie inne und schaute ihn offen an: „Ja, du hast recht." stimmte sie leise zu. Worauf er sie ansprach lag mehr als ein Jahr zurück. Es existierte für sie kaum mehr, doch seine Erinnerungen schienen tiefer gedrungen zu sein. Zum ersten Mal verstand sie Severus anhaltendes Misstrauen was ihre Beziehung zueinander anging. Irgendwo hatte sie ihn wenigstens einmal getroffen und eine nachhaltige Wunde aufgerissen. Es war kurz nach der denkwürdig scheinheiligen Trauung gewesen. Nur ein paar Tage später war sie aus dem Kindbett heraus mit Serena nach Frankreich geflohen und hatte dadurch ihr Leben riskiert. „Ich wollte raus, also bin ich geflohen." gestand sie ehrlich ein: „Du warst mir damals egal. Ich wollte mir etwas beweisen und einiges klären und dadurch habe ich dir nicht zum letztenmal absichtlich genommen, was mir niemals alleine zustand." Natürlich ging es um Serena und Feelicitas hoffte das es ihn besänftigte, wenn sie es offen aussprach, wie Eifersüchtig und gluckenhaft sie gewesen war. „Es lief alles nicht so wie ich wollte. Zuhause war ich nicht sicher und sonst wollte mich niemand – Außer dir vielleicht. Ich machte mir vor, ich müsste wiederkommen, um die Sache mit dem dunklen Lord hinter mich zu bringen, aber... versorgt zu sein, ein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben und über ein Mindestmaß von geregelten Leben zu verfügen war wohl eher das was ich mit dem Baby brauchte. Manchmal hast du recht, wenn du sagst, ich wäre zu jung, ich habe immer wieder Fehler begonnen und das scheint nicht abzureißen. Die Geschehnisse um letzte Weihnachten haben mich aus verständlichen Gründen nur zu bereitwillig wieder zu dir zurückkehren lassen und ... das du mir den Rücken gekehrt hast war gut so, aber ich gäbe alles darum, ungeschehen werden zu lassen, das ... ich dir Unrecht tat und vieles falsch einschätzte."

Er schnaufte und Feelicitas fühlte sich ganz elend: „Du machst mich ernsthaft dafür verantwortlich, oder? Ich bin es nicht schuld, ich... ich kann es nicht schuld sein. Ich habe dir nach Ulysses gesagt, das ich dich... das ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, aber du bist gegangen und hast mich mit meiner Schuld sitzen lassen.

Ich dachte, du sorgst dich um das Ansehen das niemand behauptet die Mutter deiner Tochter sei eine Schlampe und macht es mit Jedem, aber scheinbar ist da doch mehr als das du zuviel damit zu tun hattest die Welt zu retten."

Es war nicht das was Severus wohl diskutieren wollte und Feelicitas brach ab und widmete sich mit Verzweiflung der Gegenwart: „In diesen Sommer bin ich die Einzigste gewesen, die darauf bestand, das ich wieder zu dir kommen musste und ich habe dir Serena mitgebracht. Wir sind nicht mehr am Anfang und es gibt Zeiten, da klappt es meiner Meinung nach gut. Serena ist ebenso dein Kind, wie meines und ich will sie dir nicht wegnehmen. Das einzigste was eine wirkliche Scheidung an unserer Beziehung noch verändern würde, ist die Tatsache, das ich mich nicht mehr vor deiner Schwelle einfinde und dich wagen würde zu stören, wenn es nicht gerade um Leben und Tod ginge. Aber unsere Tür steht dir offen und wird dir immer offen stehen. Es ist deine Entscheidung, wie es weitergehen soll, aber sie wartet darauf, das du kommst." sagte sie leise und suchte seinen Blick. Severus wandte sich ab und das beunruhigte Feelicitas mehr als alle Worte zuvor. Sie war also wirklich nicht der Grund, aber was war dann los? Unwillkürlich kam ihr eine Möglichkeit in die Gedanken, weswegen er Serena von sich hielt.

„Nein! Tu ihr das bitte nicht an, Severus. Willst du das Serena dich vergisst, bevor sie dich kennen lernen kann? Bitte, sag das ich Unsinn denke." Forderte sie verzweifelt, doch er sagte nichts und schaute nur in eine andere Richtung.

„Ich wollte nie ein Kind." sagte er dann leise und entkräftigte damit ihre Angst ein wenig.

„Aber jetzt hast du eins." erwiderte sie sanft: „Es hat doch geklappt. "

„Das meine ich nicht, Feelicitas. Säuglinge sind unkompliziert, wenn sie nicht gerade schreien. Jeder Idiot wäre fähig einen Säugling zu versorgen, wenn der Wille dazu da ist. Doch wenn Kinder größer werden, dann fängt es erst richtig an. Es ist nicht einfach ihr in die Augen zu schauen."

Feelicitas stutzte irritiert. „Du blickst jedem ins Angesicht. Warum ist dir das bei ihr unangenehm? Weil du sie nicht haben wolltest und denkst, sie soll an deine Abwesendheit gewöhnt sein oder weil du so ein abgrundschlechter, liebloser Todesser bist?" Sie trat näher an ihn heran, damit er sie wieder ansehen musste.

„Nein." es klang abfällig und es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, ehe er weitersprach: „Weil es sie nicht geben dürfte." Die Zweifel klangen ungewohnt aus seinen Mund. „Serena schaut einen mit diesen großen Augen an, während sie diesen alten Bären in den Armen hält, den ich schon besaß. Irgendwann wird sie ihr Spielzeug weglegen und fragen, woher sie kommt. Was soll man ihr sagen? Wie oft muss man lügen, ehe sie die Wahrheit entdeckt? Ich habe ein halbes Kind geschwängert, ohne zu wissen warum und wofür. Ich war bereit es auf Drängen des dunklen Lordes zu tun, egal was es für dich oder mich bedeutete. Aber das war nicht nur eine Sache zwischen uns Beiden, es wirkte sich auch auf das Leben was wir erschaffen haben aus. Mir war egal warum und erst nachher habe ich mir Gedanken gemacht, ob der dunkle Lord nicht vielleicht ein neues Ritual einführen wollte. Mord an den Bastarden seiner Anhänger. Erst Lucius, der bekanntermaßen bald darauf Ungnade anzog und dann ich, der zu der Zeit auch noch nicht wieder wirklich angenommen war. Selbst diese Möglichkeit bin ich eingegangen. Das ist keine Grundlage um das Recht zu haben, sich Vater zu nennen."

„Du wolltest mit meinen Bauch und mir nichts zu tun haben, aber als Serena da war hast du dich so um ihr Wohlbehalt gekümmert, das alles davor vergessen war.

Severus, auch wenn du denkst der schlechteste Vater der Welt zu sein weil du sie nicht haben wolltest, das ist doch gar nichts im Vergleich zu den Schrecknissen die Andere als du verursachen. Du machst weniger falsch als ich.Das Recht dich Vater zu nennen, hast du dir schwer verdient. Solange sich deine gelegentliche Skrupellosigkeit nur auf mich bezieht, verlierst du diesen Rang auch nicht. Ich bin Mitschuld, da ich selber mit dem Begriff Vater nichts anfangen kann. Wenn meine anfänglichen Vorbehalte dich trotz allem tiefer mitgenommen haben, als du zugibst, dann tut es mir leid. Vielleicht bist du kein besonders großartiger Vater, machst auch in Zukunft ein paar Fehler und wirst niemals von Serena dafür vergöttert werden, wie locker du drauf bist, oder wie sehr du ihr zeigst, das du sie liebst. Aber wir wissen doch Beide, ich bin auch nicht die beste Mutter. Ich finde mich oft genug so schlecht in dieser Rolle, das ich es als keine gute Wahl von dir sehe, mir alles alleine zu überlassen. Wenn Serena groß ist, wird sie uns beide noch wertschätzen können, obwohl sie dann weiß, das ich sehr jung war und sie nur ein paar Tage nach unseren Hochzeitstag ihren Geburtstag feiert. Egal wie die Welt dann aussieht und was sie herausfindet, unsere Tochter wird wissen, das du alles was möglich war für sie getan hast."

Auf ihren Trostversuch reagierte er ungehalten. „Sind wir wieder bei 'ich will alles was möglich ist' angekommen?" fragte er sarkastisch und blickte sie stechend an. Feelicitas war sein abweisender Stimmungsumschwung lieber als sie zugegeben hätte. Severus war ihr Fels in der Brandung, wenn er wankte, wie konnte sie ihn auffangen? Sie überging seine Provokation und blieb gelassen. : „Ich habe noch mal drüber nachgedacht, was ich da gesagt habe. Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, das was nötig war, oft mehr verlangt ist, als das was möglich war?"

Severus erwiderte nichts und sie schwiegen eine Weile, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken, doch letztendlich brachte es auch keine Fortschritte. Feelicitas verbannte ihre Angst und entschied sich das Thema wieder zu wechseln.„Es ist so kalt in unserer Hütte. Ich bin nicht einmal dazu fähig das zu ändern." sagte sie leise.

„Ich weiß nicht, woher ich das Holz nehmen soll, das ich für den Ofen brauchen kann. Wenn ich arm und stolz bleiben soll, werden wir noch erfrieren müssen." Feelicitas gab ein bitteres Schnaufen von sich, da Severus nichts sagte, sondern immer noch verstimmt schien. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft ihn ein wenig aufmuntern zu können und dann war alles so schief gegangen.

„Ich werde wohl sehr bald in den verbotenen Wald gehen müssen, doch wenn ich einen Dementor begegne bin ich fällig. Ist schon schwer genug sich an denen vorbeizuschleichen."

„Vorbeischleichen?" Severus klang als hätte er gerade eine große Erkenntnis. Seinen Gedanken darüber, wie sie bisher, sogar mit Kind, immer hergekommen war, konnte man nicht übersehen. „Hat dein Patronus keine Fortschritte gemacht oder wie soll ich 'vorbeischleichen' deuten?"

Feelicitas sah ihn schuldbewusst an: „Ich dachte du hättest es geahnt, aber da hattest du wohl mehr Vertrauen als ich verdiene. So wie du mich anschaust unterstellst du mir sicher wieder suizidale Tendenzen. Du wirst mir höchstwahrscheinlich dafür ins Gewissen reden wollen und das wäre auch gerechtfertigt. Es ist unverantwortlich ein Kind solcher Gefahr auszusetzen, aber wir können nicht weg und hier ist alles dunkel und hinter jeder Ecke kann der Tod lauern."

„Falls durch dich Serena etwas zuleide geschieht, Feelicitas, du wirst kein Versteck in diesen Leben mehr kennen, wo ich dich nicht aufspüren und eigenhändig zur Rechenschaft ziehen werde." Sein Ton war so kalt, das Feelicitas Brust sich so beengt anfühlte, das sie glaubte niemals mehr frei atmen zu können. „Glaube mir, was du dir an Vorstellungen über das Ausmaß an Qualen, die du durch den dunklen Lord jemals erfahren könntest, gemacht hast wird dir dann wie die reinste Wohltat dünken im Angesichts dessen, was du von mir vor deinem Tode noch zu erwarten hast."

„Severus..." sagte sie leise und kämpfte um genug Luft für ihre Stimme: „Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod...ich fordere vielleicht deswegen zufiel heraus, aber... falls einem meiner Babys etwas passiert, würde ich nach nichts mehr in diesen Leben verlangen und du könntest mich nicht mehr finden. Ich... musste noch keinen Patronus erzeugen und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffen kann. Meine schönen Gedanken, sind ziemlich strapaziert. Sieh mich bitte an und du wirst sicher erkennen, woraus mein Versäumnis auch entstand. Sehe ich so aus, als hätte ich viel Zeit und Gelegenheit um viel zu lernen?"

Einen Moment lang sagte er nichts, doch sein Blick alleine genügte um sich immer noch so bedroht zu fühlen, das sie einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Es geht um viel mehr, als das deine Rechtfertigungen angebracht wären. Du hast mehr freie Zeit als jeder Andere hier, was tust du eigentlich, während die Kinder außer Haus sind? Ich hätte angenommen, das du-" erwiderte er scharf, doch Feelicitas funkelte ihn verletzt an: „Das ich was?" fragte sie leise: „ Ich mache alles andere, was dann immer noch auf mich wartet um unsere Existenz zu sichern. Es ist mühsam und eintönig für alles zu sorgen, also vergib mir, das ich trotz Weirdys Hilfe soviel Zeit damit verbringe. Da bleibt keine mehr übrig um mit den Zauberstab zu spielen. Manchmal würde ich auch nur zu sehr gerne alles hinschmeißen. Dann will ich nicht mehr all das um die Ohren haben, sondern eine ganz normale junge Frau sein. Ich würde zur Schule gehen können, ich würde lernen dürfen. Mir steht oft alles bis zum Hals und ich wünsche mir, das ich fürs Leben mehr gelernt hätte. Das ich ohne Schulabschluss jeglicher Art, mit gerade mal Zwanzig Jahren mit zwei geliebten aber anstrengenden Kindern in einer baufälligen Hütte sitze und wahrscheinlich schon das vierte Kind im Bauch habe, ist eine Scheißverantwortung. Viel Bestätigung kriegt man nicht und es ist auch nichts, das einen irgendeinen neuen Weg eröffnet, selbst wenn die Kinder aus dem gröbsten sind. Oder würdest du jemanden wie mich z. B. in den Schulrat setzen? Wenn ich daran denke, das ich in ein paar Jahren so eine Art alleinerziehende Farce von Molly Weasley werden könnte, wird mir schlecht. Und als ich dann mal ein paar stille Minuten hatte, bin ich froh gewesen mich in eine Ecke verkriechen zu können. Ich habe es gewagt ein Buch zu lesen und die Kinder und unsere ungewisse Zukunft wegzudrängen. War sehr aufschlussreich, das Buch. Es ging unter anderem über Entgleisungen einer berühmten Persönlichkeit. Es wurde von einer gewissen Rita Kimmkorn geschrieben."

„Das war Zeitverschwendung." Bemerkte Severus trocken: „Statt deiner Leidenschaft für Klatsch und Gerüchte nachzugehen, solltest du dich darum kümmern deinen Tag besser zu nutzen, dann hast du auch Zeit zum lernen."

Feelicitas überlegte nicht lange um zu kontern: „Dann sollte ich unser Treffen wohl endlich mit etwas inhaltlicher Tiefe erfüllen und direkt damit beginnen." Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab, drehte sich um und beschwor ihren Patronus. Doch sie war viel zu wütend und die Flügel des silbrigen Vogels waren verwischter den je und er verdunstete schon nach zwei Metern wieder.

„Erbärmlich... Wenn du das einen wirksamen Schutz nennst, solltest du doch eher erwägen, Kimmkorns Buch bei dir zu tragen und es den Dementor über den Kopf zu ziehen, das würde dir bestimmt besser helfen." Erwiderte er hämisch und es klang, wie sein voller Ernst: „Falls es dir entgangen ist, die Dementoren, welchen du bisher so erfolgreich aus dem Weg gehen konntest, sind antriebsloser als jene denen du vor Jahren begegnet bist. Sie sind von den Seelen, welche sie erbeutet haben noch gut gesättigt, aber der Dienst in dieser Umgebung bietet nicht viel Nahrung und es kann keinen Monat mehr dauern, dann verzehren sie sich und du weißt das sie keine Gnade kennen."

Feelicitas war nur knapp davor ihm etwas ungerechtes an den Kopf zu werfen, weil er ihr nicht gesagt hatte, das die Dementoren noch verdauten, doch eine Stimme in ihren Rücken stoppte sie abrupt und ließ sie erstarren.

„Severus, verzeihe, wenn ich mich in deine Angelegenheiten mische, doch du solltest Feelicitas gegenüber nicht so grob sein."

Severus Augen wurden größer und leerer, als er auf einen Punkt hinter Feelicitas und dem Schreibpult starrte, Sie war so erschrocken, das sie sich erst gar nicht umwenden wollte in der Angst, der Direktor stände von den Toten auferstanden hinter ihr. Doch natürlich war es Quatsch. Hinter ihr hing nur das Portrait. Dumbledore schaute sie verständnisvoll und gütig an.

Für einen Moment hatte Feelicitas das irrationale Gefühl, ihre Wut auf das Bild ablassen zu wollen und dem alten Kerl zu sagen, er solle sich da raushalten, doch es war nur Leinwand, Farbe und ein wenig Zauberei und egal was sie ihm sagen wollte, Dumbledore konnte es nicht mehr kümmern.

„Sie tut was sie kann und sie hat bereits mehr vollbracht als sie müsste, Severus." In Dumbledores Stimme lag etwas mahnendes und Severus wandte den Blick ab. Feelicitas blickte das Bild entgeistert an, doch Dumbledore sprach ruhig weiter: „Es ist schwer mit achtzehn Jahren die schwer erkämpfte Freiheit genommen zu bekommen. Mit ihren Fähigkeiten und Wünschen für ein freies Leben und eine vielversprechende Zukunft, alles daran scheitern zu sehen, weil einen die Pflichten der Elternschaft auferlegt wurden und an ein Haus gebunden zu werden, ist höchst bedrückend. Feelicitas ist das wahre Haupt der Familie und sorgt alleine für das Essen auf dem Tisch und das Wohl ihrer Lieben. Du solltest sie ernster nehmen."

Severus betrachtete Dumbledores Portrait, als wolle er dem ehemaligen Direktor den Mund verbieten: „Soll ich sie so ernst nehmen wie du es tatest, Albus?" fragte er scharf.

Dumbledore behielt sein nachsichtiges Aussehen, doch wirkte das Bild etwas traurig. Feelicitas verstand nicht ganz was Severus meinte, doch fand sie die Worte von Dumbledore Worte seltsam tröstend und besänftigend und von dem was sie zwischen den Zeilen des Buches gelesen hatte, erschien es ihr nun so, als wusste Dumbledore selber nur zu gut, wovon er redete.

„Danke." Sagte sie leise und Albus lächelte: „Nichts desto trotz solltest du deinen Patronus etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken, Feelicitas. Ich habe dem gesamten Orden und auch Severus eigenhändig beigebracht, wie man diese Fähigkeit entwickelt und ich bin zuversichtlich, das du bald schon einen gestochen scharfen Raben hervorbringen kannst. Du brauchst Severus Anleitung nicht mehr. Du bist soweit, den weiteren Weg alleine zu gehen um das Problem zu lösen."

Noch während Feelicitas über Dumbledores doppeldeutige Worte nachdachte, sprang Severus auf und schwang den Zauberstab in ihre Richtung. Feelicitas erstarrte, denn ihre Kleider wandelten sich und etwas drückte ihr wieder die Luft weg. Für einen Moment glaubte sie, er wollte ihr etwas, doch statt Schmerzen, spürte sie nur, wie ihre Haare sich flochten und eine Brille sich unangenehm auf ihre Nase drückte. Belämmert schaute Feelicitas an sich herab und erblickte statt ihrer Jeans und dem Umhang, einen Faltenrock und eine Schulrobe mit Slytherinabzeichen, wozu wohl auch die Krawatte gehörte, die sie fast würgte. In einer Glasscheibe eines Schrankes spiegelte Feelicitas sich wieder und ihr blickte eine Fremde entgegen. Die Brille und die Zöpfe ließen sie recht... pupertär und unvorteilhaft aussehen. Schlimmer als an dem Abend, den sie mit Charley Evonshare in der Disco verbrachte. Sie wollte gerade protestieren, als sie die Türe aufgehen hörte und sie zusammenzuckte. Zuerst kam ein fremder Junge aus Gryffindor herein, dem der kühle Blondschopf von Draco Malfoy folgte. Draco starrte sie verwundert an und erkannte sie trotz der Verkleidung sofort, doch seine Züge wurden schnell wieder undurchsichtig und er schlüpfte geschickt zwischen sie und den anderen Schüler vor dem Pult. Der Gryffindor betrachtete sie ebenfalls nur kurz, als sie auch schon von Severus angeraunzt wurden und sein Blick zum Schulleiter glitt. „Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom, was hat das zu bedeuten? Wer hat sie reingelassen, obwohl ich beschäftigt bin?"

Draco Malfoy straffte sich und Severus blickte ihn wenig feinfühlig an. „Ich erwischte Longbottom auf frischer Tat, Sir, als er sich des Vandalismus an einer der Wände im vierten Stock schuldig machte. Er war nicht alleine, doch die anderen flüchteten und ich konnte sie nicht erkennen. Es waren wohl seine Freunde. Professor Carrow hat mich mit ihm hochgeschickt und ist selber noch hinter einer Flüchtigen Person her. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, wer es war."

Severus verlor nicht für einen Moment die Kontrolle: „Vandalismus und das mitten am Tag? Nun, Mr. Longbottom, was stand auf der Wand?" fragte er leise, aber mit höllischen Unterton, der seinen zuvor ausgesprochenenDrohungen nur ein wenig nachstand.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen, denn ich habe es nicht gelesen,... Direktor." Spie Mr. Longbottom ihn an und machte sich nicht die Mühe seine Lüge perfekt klingen zu lassen.

„Wer war bei ihnen?"

„Ich war alleine, ich ging nur vorbei und da stand es schon da, vielleicht war es schon länger an der Wand, denn die Farbe schien bereits trocken. Mr. Malfoy muss sich geirrt haben, als er gesehen haben will, das ich etwas damit zu tun habe."

„Sie sind also über den Zustand der Farbe informiert, wollen aber keine Angaben machen?"

„Ja." bestätigte Mr. Longbottom ziemlich dreist: „Ich interessiere mich für Malerei, aber ich habe nichts auf diese Wand geschrieben, Sir."

Severus blickte tiefer in die Augen des jungen Mannes, doch bezichtigte er ihn nicht offen der Lüge.

„Mr. Malfoy würden sie uns bitte erläutern, was dort auf dieser Wand stand?" fragte Severus und Draco schilderte es ihm. Feelicitas verhielt sich derweil so, wie eine Schülerin mit der nopch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen war, vor dem Direktor und in der Situation reagieren würde. Sie blieb still stehen, begutachtete den Boden und fragte sich, ob Mr. Longbottom der berühmte Neville Longbottom war, von dem sie wusste, das Severus ihn nicht sehr schätzte. Bilder von mit roter Tinte übersähten Hausaufgaben zogen ihr durch den Kopf. Eigentlich legte sie keinen Wert darauf, ihren Mann in voller Aktion zu sehen, doch Neville war wohl entschieden besser vor ihm aufgehoben, als unter dem Zauberstab von Amycus Carrow. Als sie plötzlich angesprochen wurde, schrak sie fast zusammen. „Miss Deepwood, sie sind entlassen. Ich werde ihre Bitte erwägen und ihnen meine Entscheidung in einigen Tagen übermitteln. Ich will sie hier nicht noch einmal vor meinen Schreibtisch sehen, verstanden Miss Deepwood?" fragte er streng und Feelicitas nickte so hastig, das ihre Zöpfe baumelten: „Ja, Sir."

„Mr. Longbottom bleibt hier. Mr. Malfoy sie sind ebenfalls entlassen, würden sie bitte Miss Deepwood zurückbegleiten?" Draco sagte zu und Feelicitas folgte ihm hinaus.

Vor dem Wasserspeier war es ziemlich ruhig, doch irgendwo in den Gängen schrie jemand und es hallte dumpf auf ihren Weg, als wäre irgendwo im Schloss eine Hetzjagd im Gange. Feelicitas erinnerte sich jetzt erst richtig, warum Draco wohl auch hier keine Entspannung fand. Feelicitas war plötzlich kalt und das kam nicht nur vom Oktoberwind, der irgendwo her durch den Gang zog. Draco schaute sich kurz zu ihr um: „Komm." Wisperte er und reichte ihr eine Hand. Feelicitas ergriff sie und hastete hinter ihm her, bis er einen sicheren Ort einige Stockwerke tiefer gefunden hatte, ehe er stehen blieb und sie losließ. Feelicitas schaute sich unwohl um, in diesen Gang war sie noch nie gewesen.

„Kommt hier keiner hin?" fragte sie leise und doch klang ihre Stimme schallend durch den verlassenen Gang, so das sie etwas zusammenzuckte und Draco im Auge behielt, der sie amüsiert mustere: „Die Schuldigen sind anderweitig beschäftigt, die Unbeteiligten verkriechen sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen und die Schaulustigen sind in einen anderen Teil des Schlosses." Erwiderte er gezwungen beiläufig und reckte sein spitzes Kinn: „So wie du aussiehst, erinnerst du mich an jemanden."

Feelicitas fiel es schwer seine gespielt entspannte Stimmung zu teilen. Irgendwo wurden hier Kinder gequält und ihm war zum Scherzen zumute.

„Ich hoffe du bist da nicht der einzige. Mr. Longbottom würde sich doch wundern, wenn in seinen siebten Jahr plötzlich eine neue Slytherin auftaucht."

„Der hat andere Sorgen, glaub mir. Außerdem gibt es in diesen Jahr soviele Schüler, die von anderen Schulen übergewechselt sind, da erinnert man sich nicht an Jeden und schon gar nicht Longbottom." Beruhigte er sie mit aufkommenden Spott und Feelicitas verlor einen Großteil ihres Mitgefühls für seinen Zustand. Draco schien bemüht zu sein Konversation zu betreiben, während Feelicitas sich mittlerweile Sorgen machte, ob sie jemals trotz der aufkommenden Abendzeit wieder Heil nach hause gelangen würde.

„Mit der Brille siehst du jünger aus, da fällt es auch nicht so auf. Erinnert mich ein wenig an Myrte." bemerkte er nachdenklich und Feelicitas betrachtete ihn verwirrt. „Wer ist Myrte?" Sie ahnte nichts gutes.

„Ein Toilettengeist. Eigentlich ein... nettes Mädchen." Fügte er hastig hinzu, als ihre Miene Bände sprach. Feelicitas zog etwas verlegen die Brille ab und steckte sie in den Pullunder: „Bringst du mich jetzt bitte raus, Draco?" fragte sie drängend und um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es etwas: „Das wäre momentan noch ein wenig verfänglich. Es tut mir leid, aber bevor es nicht dunkel ist, kommen wir hier nicht raus. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir in der Zwischenzeit unseren Gemeinschaftsraum zeige?"

„Aber da wimmelt es doch nur vor Schülern?" erwiderte sie entsetzt, doch Draco benahm sich so, als hätte er zum ersten Mal seit langen Spaß an etwas : „Lass das mal meine Sorge sein."

„Dein Direktor und Lebensretter hat gesagt, du sollst mich rausschaffen." Versuchte sie ihr Letztes, doch Dracos schien nicht sehr eingeschüchtert. Feelicitas wandte sich zum gehen, doch eine Hand um ihr Gelenk, hielt sie abrupt zurück.

„Lass mich los!" fauchte sie mit aufsteigender Panik, da sie sich plötzlich an das Verhalten seines Vaters erinnerte: „Beim... Namen des dunklen Lords, ich glaube du vergisst, wer vor dir steht, Junge."

Draco gehorchte augenblicklich und ließ von ihr ab, als hätte er sich verbrannt. „Tut mir Leid." Beschwichtigte er sie ernüchtert, während er bedächtig einen Schritt zurücktrat. Er klang für einen Moment richtig kleinlaut: „Entschuldigen sie, Mistress Snape, ich wollte ihnen nicht weh tun. Sie müssen mir glau-" Durch eine abwinkende Geste von Feelicitas verstummte er und betrachtete sie nervös. Sie atmete noch mal tief durch um sich dauerhaft zu beruhigen: „Ist schon gut Draco, ich muss mich entschuldigen, es ist meine Schuld. Ich... Ich sollte mich nicht so verhalten, wenn du doch es so nett meinst." Sagte sie leise, aber betrachtete ihn bestimmt: „Ich will nicht hier bleiben, ich will nach Hause. Heute war kein guter Tag herzukommen und meine Kinder vermissen mich sicher." Sie strich sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht um ihre Fassung wiederzuerringen und Draco nicht zu tiefe Einblicke zu geben. Als sie wieder aufschaute, betrachtete Draco sie zögernd: „Es ist ih- deine Sache wenn du gehen willst, aber soweit ich das sehe, brauchst du mich um deine Sachen zurückzuverwandeln, bevor du ins Gelände gehst. Flüchtige Personen in Schuluniform bieten auch auf Entfernung eine deutlich erkennbare Zielscheibe und ich garantiere dir, die Carrows können gut treffen. Besonders heute. Man wird mir wegen dir die Hölle heiß machen und deine Kinder haben dann länger nichts mehr von dir. Das wollen wir doch nicht."

Feelicitas sah ein, das es unausweichlich war zu bleiben, doch trotzdem gefiel ihr sein Vorschlag nicht: „Müssen wir deine Mitschüler besuchen? Das bringt doch nur Aufsehen." bemerkte sie nervös und sah ihn bittend an.

„Glaube ich weniger." Langsam taute er wieder auf und gewann : „Wie gesagt, es gibt neuere Schüler und selbst ich als Vertrauensschüler stand oft genug vor Leuten aus meinen Haus, mit denen ich schon teilweise fünf Jahre zur Schule ging und trotzdem nicht wußte, wer das ist. Bist du gar nicht neugierig darauf, was dein Zuhause hätte werden sollen?" fragte er lockend und Feelicitas belegte ihn mit forschenden Blick. Bei Draco konnte sie immer noch nicht sagen, warum er sich so gutstellen mit ihr wollte. Steckte Lucius dahinter, oder war es sein eigener Gedanke? „Der Hut hat letztes Jahr zu mir gesagt, ich wäre nach Hufflepuff gekommen." bemerkte sie prompt. Draco prustete kurz ungläubig, ehe er sich schnell besann: „Guter Scherz." Erwiderte er trocken und griff wieder nach ihrer Hand und erst als sie es zuließ fasste er sie richtig an und Feelicitas folgte irritiert.

Die Gefilde der Slytherins waren anders als alles, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Selbst mit Severus Kellergewölben hatte es nicht sehr viel zu tun. Sie konnte sich kaum von ihrer Umgebung losreißen, obwohl ihr Staunen mehr Aufmerksamkeit erzeugen musste, als ihr restlicher Anblick. Es waren nicht sonderlich viele Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum und mehr als einen nebensächlichen Blick bekam sie nicht, dafür sah sie aber die Rückseite eines furchtbar fetten alten Zauberers, den sie aufgrund seiner Anwesendheit, als Professor Slughorn erkannte. Feelicitas wurde etwas nervös, doch Draco zog sie einfach an dem Zauberer vorbei, der irgendwas mit einer Gruppe von vier Jungen besprach, die allesamt wie Sportler aussahen. Waren das Mitglieder der Quidditchmannschaft? Sie bezweifelte, das dieses Jahr das richtige Umfeld für Quidditch herrschte. Falls jemand abkam und mit dem Besen im verbotenen Wald landete, dann würde dies wohl kein gutes Ende nehmen können. Falls Severus das nicht schon längst bedacht hatte, würde sie ihre Sorge vielleicht bei der nächsten Konfrontation ansprechen. Zugleich verwarf sie diesen Gedanken, es war nicht ihre Sache und so wie es schien war unter dem neuen Regime trotzdem ein ganz normales Schulleben möglich – solange man keine Fehler begann. Feelicitas konnte nichts dagegen machen, doch selbst ein Hogwarts im Chaos verursachte ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit in ihr und so entschied sie sich zu entspannen. Professor Slughorn schaute auf, als sie vorbeigingen und betrachtete sie nur kurz und nickte, ehe er sich wieder seinen Schützlingen zuwandte: „Guten Abend Miss Greengrass, Mr. Malfoy."

Feelicitas blieb verwirrt stehen, doch Draco schob sie weiter bis sie vor einen Zimmer stoppten: „Ich habe doch gesagt, das erinnert mich an jemanden, jetzt weiß ich auch an wen." Wisperte er und steckte kurz den Kopf ins Zimmer und schmiss zwei kräftige Zimmergenossen raus, die zwar etwas maulten, doch dann tatsächlich verschwanden, so das sie alleine waren.

Feelicitas schaute sich die grünsilbrige Umgebung an und bemerkte, das die Fenster kein Sonnenlicht hereinließen: „Wo sind wir hier?" fragte sie ehrfürchtig und schaute aus den Fenster und sah etwas schattiges vorbeigleiten.

„Unter dem See." Erwiderte er desinteressiert und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Feelicitas fuhr herum: „Habt ihr keine Angst, das es irgendwo leckt und ganz Slytherin in Glanz und Glorie ertrinkt?"

Draco blieb unbeeindruckt: „Die Erstklässler vielleicht, doch man gewöhnt sich an den Gedanken. Die anderen Häuser leben auch gefährlich. Hufflepuffs haben ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gegenüber der Küche wie es heißt. Wenn es einmal brennen sollte, dann haben sie keinen Fluchtweg mehr. Dann doch lieber Wasser."

Feelicitas fand seinen Fatalismus bedenklich und wandte sich um und betrachtete nachdenklich den Berg an Süßigkeiten auf dem Nachttisch des abgemagerten Nachwuchstodessers. „Übrigens, wo du die Küche erwähnst. Sollte nicht während wir hier festsitzen langsam das Abendessen stattfinden?" bemerkte sie beiläufig.

„Ruf eine Hauselfe, wenn du Hunger hast und das dort nicht das richtige ist." Bot er ihr freigiebig an und deutete überdrüssig auf seinen Stapel Nervennahrung.

„Ich bin der Gast und du der Geber." Konterte sie, doch Draco hob die Hände in einer aufgebenden Geste: „Ich bin nur ein Schüler und du die Frau des Direktors. Und als ob das nicht schon irgendwie irrsinnig wäre, hören die Dinger nicht auf mich, aber das sollte dich dazu qualifizieren eine aus der Küche rufen zu können."

Das war ein Argument. Feelicitas fiel spontan nur ein Elfenname ein und sie rief nach Winky, die mit einen Ploppen erschien. Die Elfe schien nach wie vor, etwas unglücklich, doch es lag kein Alkoholgeruch in der Luft und sie erkannte Feelicitas nach kurzen nachdenken und fragte nach Serena.

Ein paar Minuten später hatten sie ein Tablett mit einer unkomplizierten, aber schmackhaften Mahlzeit vor sich und Feelicitas leistete ihm auf dem Bett Gesellschaft und aß etwas, während er sie betrachtete. Draco war sehr still geworden.

„Was hast du?" fragte sie neckend: „Bist du volljährig geworden, ohne einmal im Bett mit den Händen zu Abend zu essen, oder habe ich etwas im Gesicht?"

Dracos bleiche Haut überkam eine gelinde Röte: „Bei uns zuhause war so etwas nicht üblich... und ist es auch jetzt noch nicht." Entkam es ihm ein wenig zu gedehnt. Feelicitas musste sich zurückhalten, ihn nicht weiter wegen seiner arroganten Ader aufzuziehen: „Jeder hat seine Unarten, die Mängel in der Kinderstube aufweisen. Im Bett zu essen gehört meiner Meinung nach nicht dazu. Nimm dir ruhig auch etwas, wenn du wegen mir schon nichts anständiges zu essen bekommst. Soviel Hunger habe ich nicht."

Draco nahm sich eine Sandwichecke, aber viel aß er nicht. Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

„Tut es eigentlich weh." Fragte Feelicitas plötzlich über sich selbst erstaunt und deutete auf seinen Ärmel, worunter sie das Todesserzeichen vermutete. Sie bereute sogleich ihre Vertraulichkeit, denn Draco verging sofort der Appetit und er legte den Rest des Brotes weg und schaute sie zurückhaltend an: „Das... das musst du doch selber wissen." Äußerte er vorsichtig und Feelicitas knöpfte den Ärmel ihrer Bluse auf und zeigte ihm ihren unberührten Innenarm. So überrascht schien er nicht zu sein: „Mutter hat auch keines. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, das sie jemals darüber hat sprechen wollen. Viele sind nicht würdig, aber... für viele Frauen ist das nicht die Aufgabe, die der dunkle Lord ihnen zugedacht hat. Aber Andere, wie meine Tante und Professorin Carrow schon eher..." Dracos Blick durchzog ein wehmütiger Hauch beim Anblick ihres Unterarmes, doch er sagte etwas anderes, als seine Augen aussprachen. „Der Schmerz ist nichts im Vergleich zum Stolz und der Ehre es zu empfangen." Bemerkte er wage und man hätte leicht darauf reinfallen können. „Draco, wir sind hier nicht im Rekrutierungscamp für naive Idioten und du musst mich nicht anwerben, denn auch ohne Mal, stecke ich ebenfalls mitten drin. Du hast mich doch damals gesehen, als es mir noch schlechter ging und solltest dir doch mittlerweile ausmalen können, wie tief es sein kann." Sie suchte seinen Blick, doch er schaute weg. Erst als Feelicitas seine Hand nahm und warm darüber strich, blickte er sie wieder an. „Du bist der Einzigste hier, dem das angetan wurde?" fragte sie mitfühlend und Draco nickte nach einen Moment, doch tat es mit einen Schulterzucken ab: „Manche brennen darauf das Mal zu empfangen, nach der Graduation im nächsten Sommer wird dieser Traum sich für einige erfüllen."

„Bis dahin bist du, der einzige Schüler, der den dunklen Lord bei Gelegenheit herbeirufen könnte." Erwiderte sie leicht abwesend und es klang wohl zu nachdenklich, denn als sie ihn wieder anschaute, warf er ihr kurz einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe er etwas verhaltener und leiser weitersprach: „Die Wirklichkeit ist... so anders."

Feelicitas wusste nicht, was sie unverfängliches darauf antworten sollte. Draco hatte ebenso viele Gründe für sowie gegen sie zu sein, je nachdem ob er derzeit mehr zu seinen Vater oder seiner Tante stand. Und er brauchte dringend etwas um sich und seine Familie wieder profilieren zu können. Sie wollte gerade etwas ausweichendes darauf erwidern, als die Türe des Schlafsaals jäh aufgerissen wurde und eine junge blonde Frau kam mit befehlsgewohnten Schritt hereingestürmt und baute sich wütend vor dem Bett auf: „Na sie mal einer an, Draco und die Greengrass. Goyle hat mir erzählt, du hättest Damenbesuch, da wollte ich doch mal schauen, wer dich beehrt hat und von unseren Treffen abhält." Sie trat einige Schritte näher, so als wollte sie auf Feelicitas losgehen: „Daphne, das verzeihe ich dir nie, das du mir meinen Freu-" Die Stimme der jungen Frau erstarb, als Feelicitas sich aufrichtete und sie mit hochgezogener Braue musterte.

„Aber... du bist doch gar nicht..." stammelte sie und blickte recht verwirrt.

„Draco, würdest du mir diese... entzückende junge Dame vorstellen?" fragte Feelicitas weich und Draco erhob sich ebenfalls, während das Mädchen sie mit offenen Mund anstarrte. „Mrs. Snape, das ist die Schulsprecherin Pansy Parkinson, Pansy wie du vielleicht erkannt hast ist das nicht Daphne noch sonst eine, sondern das ist Direktor Snapes Frau."

Pansy wurde puterrot, was ihr etwas von einen Ferkel gab und stammelte eine kaum hörbare Entschuldigung. Auf eine Art tat ihr die junge Frau für diese Szene leid, aber auch nur ein Anzeichen des Rückzugs von Feelicitas wäre verfänglicher als alles andere. Die Frau des Direktors sollte nicht im Bett eines Schülers aufgefunden werden, mochte das alles noch so komisch sein. Feelicitas lächelte Pansy süßlich an: „Ich freue mich auch ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Miss Parkinson. Es tut mir sehr leid, ihren Gefährten beanspruchen zu müssen, doch Draco hat gerade keine Zeit für sie und ihr 'Treffen'. Würden sie so nett sein und uns wieder verlassen, oder möchten sie noch eine Mahnung, weswegen es klüger wäre, demnächst anzuklopfen, ehe man einen Schlafsaal betritt?" Sie zog gemächlich ihren Zauberstab und spielte ein wenig damit. Pansy bat augenblicklich vielmals um Entschuldigung und ergriff den fluchtartigen Rückzug.

Feelicitas starrte noch einen Moment auf den leeren Fleck, wo die Schulsprecherin gestanden hatte, ehe sie sich wieder Draco zuwandte, dem diese Situation gar nicht zu behagen schien. „Ich gebe dir einen gutgemeinten, 'schwesterlichen' Rat. Verlobe dich niemals mit dieser Frau, egal wie reinrassig sie ist und egal was ich dir bei unserer letzten Unterhaltung über die Familiengründung in diesen Zeiten erzählt habe." Legte ihm Feelicitas nahe und betrachtete ihn ernst.

„Das habe ich auch nicht mehr vor, nur leider will sie es nicht wahrhaben." Bemerkte er trocken und es schien noch einiges mehr dahinter zustecken. Passende Familien gab es wohl nicht viele und jetzt, da der Rang der Malfoys unter dem neuen System erheblich gesunken war, würde sich eine Verbindung wohl nicht mehr zehn Jahre ziehen lassen, geschweige denn, was der dunkle Lord für Pläne vorsah. Feelicitas wusste auch nicht, warum sie so sicher war, aber ehe sie weiter überlegte sagte sie: „Lass dir am besten viel Zeit und lebe erst mal, bis du dir sicher bist. Falls es in den nächsten Jahren jemand trotzdem gegen deinen Willen von dir abverlangen sollte, dann kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Ich werde vielleicht nicht viel tun können, aber ich verspreche dir alles zu versuchen." Sie schenkte ihm ein mitleidiges Lächeln, das er gut gebrauchen konnte: „Ich hoffe, die 'Schulsprecherin' erzählt jetzt nichts falsches über dich."

Wenig später entschied Draco, das es der passende Zeitpunkt wäre, sie hinauszubegleiten. Feelicitas erbat sich von ihm ein wenig Schokolade seiner Vorräte für Serena und Maurice und Draco überließ ihr großzügig die freie Auswahl und meinte, das seine Mutter es sowieso zu gut mit ihm meinte und bereits in zwei Tagen eine neue Lieferung eintreffen würde.

Die meisten Bewohner des Schlosses saßen noch beim Essen, oder hatten sich bereits an sichere Orte verkrochen, wo sie vor Übergriffen des sadistischen Lehrkörpers geschützt waren. Am Nebeneingang aus den Kerker heraus, blieben sie stehen. Feelicitas blickte in die Dunkelheit auf den verbotenen Wald, an dessen Rand sie vorbei ins Dorf musste. Vorbei an Dementoren und direkt in die Arme der Patrollie. Thestrale flogen über die Bäume und als sie sich Draco zuwandte, schien er sie auch gesehen zu haben. „Thestrale sind merkwürdige Tiere." Sagte sie kurz, doch er erwiderte nichts und da erst kam ihr in den Sinn, wessen Tod er den Anblick dieser Tiere verdankte. „Bist du dir ganz sicher, das du meine Sachen zurückverwandeln kannst, Draco? Wenn ich hier nachher ohne Kleider stehe, dann solltest du dich schnell mit deiner Freundin vertragen, damit sie dir immer frische Eisbeutel für deine geschundenen Knochen bringt." Feelicitas sagte es im Spaß um ihn auf die Gegenwart zu lenken, doch es war ihr ernst. Draco schien zuversichtlich und nach zwei Zaubersprüchen stand sie wieder in Umhang und Hose da und bedankte sich verlegen.

„Soll ich vielleicht noch die Haare entfärben?" fragte er hoffend, doch Feelicitas lehnte ab und schmiss sich die baumelnden Zöpfe in den Rücken: „Nein, das war schon so. Es wäre ein wenig plötzlich für die Leute im Dorf wenn ich wieder rot bin, aber trotzdem danke." erwiderte sie freundlich, während er sie kritisch betrachtete: „Ich mag das schwarze Haar nicht." Sagte er schließlich und Feelicitas stockte kurz, ehe sie schlicht erwiderte: „Ich mag es sehr gerne."

Dann schlüpfte sie durch die dämmerige Dunkelheit und hastete schnell am Rande des verbotenen Waldes vorbei um allen Kreaturen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Schon auf der hälfte der Strecke war sie außer Atem und musste sich auf ein Schneckentempo verlegen. Severus und Albus hatten recht, sie musste unbedingt lernen einen annehmbaren Patronus zu erzeugen und bis dahin rannte sie am Besten weiter um ihr Leben.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Warum muss JKR eigentlich sagen, wen Draco heiratet, ehe ich meine Geschichte fertig veröffentlicht habe? Ich hatte es mir so schön geschlussfolgert, das Daphne Greengrass nicht als Dracos Freundin/Frau enden konnte, weil Harry sie erkannt haben dürfte. Aber weil sie erwähnt wurde aber kaum auftrat, glaubte ich als originellen Plot enthüllen zu können, das ja vielleicht eine andere Greengrass, also eine jüngere Schwester oder Cousine die nächste Mrs. Malfoy geworden sein könnte. Jetzt kann ich niemanden mehr beweisen, das ich es schon vorher gewusst hatte :-(

Und dann noch dieser Name: „Astoria"...

An die Reviewer:

Vielen, vielen herzlichen Dank für alle die lieben und wundervollen Reviews. Ich möchte nicht auf alle einzeln eingehen, da sich vieles wiederholen würde, aber ich muss einfach mal sagen, ihr habt mir mit euerem Lob so geholfen. Selbst die Kritik, das die Szenen mit den Evonshares und Synaile sich hinziehen oder nicht so euer Fall sind, kann ich bestens verstehen und streiche schon fleißig alles, wo sie nochmal auftauchen ;-). Irgendwie (Vielleicht auch durch die aufgegebenen Ablegergeschichten von Hogwarts 1961-1967...) hat das alles ungeplant eine völlige Eigendynamik angenommen. Die Geschichte von Klees Zwilling hätte ich vielleicht größtenteils rauslassen und das Märchen der Lefays an einer späteren Stelle einbinden sollen. Aber wie das so ist, kann ich keine Szene einfach rausstreichen und wegschmeißen und ich fand es wichtig, das Feelicitas durch diese Sachen einmal mehr an die nachklingenden negativen Auswirkungen für sehr viele Menschen erinnert wird, selbst wenn ein Unglück oder Geschehnis schon Jahrzehnte zurückliegt.


	17. Hagrids Geschichte

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Fading Hope

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

By Feelicitas Lefay

Kapitel 17Hagrids Geschichte

Ein paar Tage nach ihrem Besuch bei Severus setzte Nachtfrost ein und als Feelicitas am Morgen aus ihrem Fenster neben dem Bett schaute, bemerkte sie, das sie am Vortag die Wäsche vergessen hatte von der Leine zu nehmen und reinzuholen. Fluchend erhob sie sich und schlüpfte eilig in ihre wärmsten Kleider um noch zu retten, was zu retten war, bevor das erwachen der Kinder ihre Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchen konnte. Als sie fröstelnd und Atemwölkchen ausstoßend vor ihrer improvisierten Wäscheleine stand, merkte Feelicitas, das die Wäsche hart gefroren war und nachdem schon beim ersten Versuch ein steifes Handtuch knirschend zerriss, gab sie es auf ehe ihre Finger auch noch einfrieren konnten und hoffte, das sich im Laufe des kommenden Mittags wieder wärmeres Wetter zeigen würde.

In der Hütte tollten die Kinder bereits auf ihrem Bett herum und obwohl Weirdy, ihre Hauselfe, anwesend war, wirkte sie bereits zu dieser frühen Stunde abgeschlagen und sie tat nicht viel um die Wildheit der Kleinen einzudämmen. Feelicitas sah mit Sorge, das Weirdy's Schlappheit wohl die ersten Anzeichen eines Schnupfens sein mussten und nicht nur die Erinnerung an die letzte schwere Krankheit der alten Elfe, sondern auch das Fehlen von jeglichen brennbaren Materialien für den Heizofen machte sie unruhig. In Ermangelung von Wärnme zog sie ihre Kinder und sich weiterhin dick an und bedauerte zutiefst, das sie Weirdy nicht einmal eine Mütze für ihre bläulichen Ohren geben durfte.

Stunden in denen man friert ziehen sich für gewöhnlich sehr lang hin, doch Feelicitas nahm sich ein Beispeil an den Kindern und hielt sich in Bewegung und putzte solange mit Weirdy, bis es ihnen warm wurde. Als es bereits früher Mittag war hämmerte es plötzlich schwer an ihre Türe, so das die Wand wackelte. Alle erstarrten und als Weirdy von ihrer Seite weghuschte und sich mit den Kindern versteckte, wäre Feelicitas ihnen nur zu gerne gefolgt. Erst nach dem zweiten Hämmern, fand sie den Weg zur Türe und öffnete zaghaft. Die riesige Gestalt vor ihr schien ihr vertraut, doch zuckte sie im ersten Moment zurück, ehe sie ihn erst erkannte. Hagrid stand mit seinen Hund davor und schien sich nicht weniger unwohl zu fühlen als sie selber.

„Tag, Feelicitas." Grüßte er kurz und schien erleichtert sie zu sehen. „Ich dacht' schon, ich hätt' das falsche Haus erwischt." Feelicitas blickte ihn etwas verdutzt an, doch Hagrid schien sich wirklich zu freuen. Es schien in einen anderem Leben gewesen zu sein, das sie sich das letzte Mal sahen und irgendwie erschien er ihr älter. „Hagrid... mit dir vor meiner Türe hätte ich … jetzt nicht gerechnet." stammelte Feelicitas und wusste nicht was sie weiter sagen sollte, doch nach kurzer Verlegenheit erinnerte sie sich, das der Wildhüter immer gutmütig zu ihr gewesen war. Was er auch wollte, es gab bestimmt schlimmeres: „Wie komme ich zu der Ehre, deines Besuches? Willst du nicht... ähm , entschuldige, aber… ich würde dich ja gerne hereinbitten, doch die Höhe der Decke übersteigt deine Brust nicht."

„Ist nich' nötig. Bin nicht zum Teetrinken hier." Erwiderte er unverdrossen. Natürlich, er war dick gekleidet, doch Feelicitas war es zu kalt und der Wind zog scharf herein. Sie trat zitternd heraus und zog sich ihre Mütze tiefer über die Ohren und den Nacken.

„Wusste bis jetzt nich', das du hier wohnst. Ich mein, sonst wär ich auf dem Weg zum Eber mal vorbeigekommen. Der Direktor schickt mich. Er meinte du könntest Hilfe gebrauchen."

Feelicitas wusste erst nicht, was der Halbriese meinte, doch als sie die Axt auf seinen Rücken sah, begriff sie. „Du willst mir helfen einen Baum im Wald zu fällen?"

Er bestätigte es und nichts anderes hätte sie glücklicher machen können. Hagrid machte schon Anstalten sich auf den Weg zu machen und Feelicitas wäre ihm am liebsten sofort gefolgt, doch musste sie ihn um einen Moment Geduld wegen der Kinder bitten. Weirdy mit ihnen alleine zu lassen war an diesen Tag keine gute Idee, also musste sie die Kleinen erst einmal zu Viscera bringen. Hagrid verstand nicht so ganz, was sie vorhatte und wollte ihr folgen, doch erklärte sich schließlich bereit geduldig an der Hütte zu warten. Sie beeilte sich und als sie nach ein paar Minuten wieder zu ihrer Hütte, fand sie ihn erst nicht, doch dann tauchte sein Schopf neben ihren Dach auf und er kam von der Seite des Hauses her. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, das neben ihm ein großer Haufen altes Herbstlaub lag.

„Deine Regenrinne musste mal gereinigt werden. Wenn es weiter friert platzt das Rohr durch die Verstopfung und die Wand wird feucht. Gibt Leute die ein paar Zauber dagegen kennen, doch richtig sauber wird's nur auf Muggelart, kannst du mir glauben... Du wurst wohl wissen was ich meine, kommst ja von-" erzählte er beiläufig, doch stockte plötzlich und betrachtete sie misstrauisch, als hätte er vergessen was sich seit ihrem letzten Kontakt alles getan hatte. Feelicitas überging das Thema, sie hätte ihn für seine neutrale Hilfsbereitschaft küssen mögen, doch das war wohl genauso verfänglich wie sein Gerede: „Danke Hagrid, dich schickt der Himmel." wisperte sie nur und schenkte ihm das ehrlichste Lächeln. Hagrid wurde etwas rot um die Nase und drängte sie endlich zum Aufbruch.

Er führte sie nicht tief in den Wald, aber Feelicitas fühlte sich trotzdem nicht sehr sicher. Fang war keine Hilfe und Hagrid mochte zwar körperlich einen guten Schutz abgeben, doch Dementoren wären fatal. Severus hatte das Risiko sicher als Mahnung eingeplant. Doch der Wald lag still, außer vereinzelter Tierlaute in der Ferne und sie fühlte keine Spur trauriger Gedanken, die sich an sie heranschleichen wollten. Hagrid fällte eine vertrocknete krumme Eiche und entlaubte sie geschickt von störenden Ästen, während Feelicitas mit der Hand am Zauberstab sich umschaute und Fangs Reaktionen beobachtete und dabei noch umliegende Holzstücke einsammelte um sie mitzunehmen.

„Wie geht es eigentlich deinen Bruder? Treibt der sich hier nicht auch irgendwo herum?" fing sie das Gespräch nach einer Weile an. Wenn Hagrid schon für sie arbeitete, dann sollte sie wihl auch mit ihm reden. Aber ihn direkt zu fragen, wie er mit den neusten Veränderungen in der Welt zurechtkam, erschien ihr trotz seiner Freundlichkeit als etwas dreist.

„Grawp lebt nicht mehr im Wald. Er lebt jetzt in den Bergen, hat Dumbledore vorgeschlagen. Ist weiter weg und ich kann ihn nicht oft besuchen, doch da geht es ihm besser." Erklärte er und Feelicitas nickte: „Bestell ihm schöne Grüße von mir, soweit er sich noch daran erinnert."

Hagrid schien da sehr zuversichtlich: „Ich glaub schon, das er dich noch kennt. Kannst ja mal mitkommen, wenn ich ihn Besuch."

Feelicitas war nicht sehr begeistert: „Ähm... das würde ich gerne, doch sei mir nicht böse, die Kinder geben mir kaum Zeit und ich komme nicht weg. Wenn man vom befestigten Wegen abweicht, ziehen nur zu schnell dunkle Wolken auf."

Hagrid verstand trotz ihrer erheblichen Zweifel ihre Andeutung und seine Käferfarbenen Augen blickten sie bedauernd an: „Vielleicht kannst du mal zum Teetrinken aufs Schulgelände kommen, wie in den alten Zeiten. Im Frühling wär doch schön, dann kannst du auch die Kinder mitbringen und ich zeig euch die Einhornfohlen."

„Ja, vielleicht..." Sagte sie leise und spürte Traurigkeit in sich hochsteigen. Hagrid wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu und Feelicitas vetrdrängte ihre Wehmut, nahm sich ein Herz und fragte gerade heraus: „War es eigentlich kein Schock, als Severus zum Direktor wurde?"

Hagrid erstarrte mitten im hacken und schaute sie mit leichter Furcht an, so das Feelicitas daran zweifelte, das er mit ihr darüber reden wollte. „Mich hat es überrascht, ich wusste davon nichts." Fügte sie in harmlosen Ton hinzu um ihn zu ermuntern und seine Gesprächigkeit siegte: „Wir wussten es bis zum ersten Tag auch nicht." sagte er: „Aber ich hab es nicht vergessen. Ich bin ein wenig später zum Lehrerzimmer gekommen. Hatte noch was im Wald zu tun, jetzt nicht mehr so wichtig. Aber ich kam herein und die Direktorin hatte einen Brief vor sich und die anderen sagten keinen Mucks. Ich dachte schon das die vom Ministerium doch die Schule schließen wollen und setzte mich neben Flitwick. Er fragte die Direktorin, ob die sich was schlimmes für den Lehrplan ausgedacht hatten. Wir wussten ja alle, wer das Ministerium wirklich leitet und hatten uns schon Gedanken gemacht... aber bevor die Direktorin etwas sagen konnte, kam plötzlich Snape reingerauscht. Er hatte einen Mann und 'ne Frau bei sich, das waren die Carrows."

Feelicitas hatte ebenso wie Hagrid den Baum und das Holz vergessen und hörte ihm gespannt zu und nickte nur, denn wenn er aus seinen Erinnerungen auftauchte und sich dran erinnerte mit wem er gerade sprach, dann würde er wohl entgültig in ihrer Gegenwart dran denken seinen Mund zu halten.

„Snape ging direkt zu der Direktorin und fing an, er hätte erwartet, das sie die Ankündigung schon gemacht hätte, aber da es nicht so war, meinte er, er sollte ihr dann wohl die Mühe sparen. Snape erzählte uns, dass die vom Ministerium und das der Schulrat ihm zum neuen Schulleiter ernannt haben. Sprout stand auf und rief, das Dumbledore von ihm ermordet wurde und er sich was schämen soll. Sie fragte ihn sowas wie, ob der Mord an seinen Vorgesetzten, nun eine willkommen geheißene Vorgehensweise des Ministerium ist, oder so. Ich hab das nicht so ganz verstanden. Snape blieb ganz normal und starrte Pomona ohne ein Wort zu sagen an, aber die Carrows tuschelten hämisch, so das ich sie durch das ganze Zimmer hören konnte. Dann ist Minerva auch aufgestanden und hat gesagt, das Harry uns erzählt hat, was in der Nacht von Dumbledores Tod geschah und ob er gedacht hat, so was vor den Lehrern verbergen zu können."

Feelicitas tat arglos, obwohl Hagrid schon einiges zu dämmern schien: „Und was sagte Severus darauf?"

Hagrid haderte nur einen Moment mit seiner Antwort, also schien sie wohl sein vertrauen zu haben. „Dein Mann meinte er hätt' nichts zu verbergen und das Harrys Geschichte zwar wild und unterhaltsam gewesen sein mag, aber von niemanden bestätigt wurde und deswegen kaum glaubwürdig wär. Snape behauptet, er hat dem Ministerium erzählt, was wirklich auf dem Astronomieturm geschah und man hat die Schuldvorwürfe fallen gelassen und ihn zum Schulleiter gemacht. Und wenn uns das nicht gefallen würde, würde niemand daran gehindert werden, die Türe nach draußen zu benutzen. Man würde schon Ersatz finden. Aber natürlich ist niemand mehr aufgestanden, weil... weil wir sonst keine Arbeit mehr haben. Du weißt schon. Snape hat die Carrows vorgestellt und gesagt, das er nicht viel ändern wollte an der Schule und das wir auch weiterhin so zusammenarbeiten wie all die Jahre davor und dann schickte er mich schon auf den Weg die Erstklässler abzuholen. Es war falsch, aber ich hab's getan. Alles war so, wie immer... und … die Kinder können ja nichts dafür. Aber später erzählte Filius mir, das Minerva sich nicht so leicht zufrieden geben wollte und nahe dran stand, die Zeit des neuen Schulleiters zu beenden, ehe sie richtig anfangen konnte. War nicht ganz einfach, sie davon abzubringen. Das hätte ich alles nicht sagen sollen. Aber du verstehst doch sicher, Feelicitas, das sie es nicht so gemeint hat."

Feelicitas wusste nicht, was sie von der Geschichte halten sollte und schien durch ihre fehlende Antwort wohl unsicher geworden zu sein und wirkte leicht panisch. Als ob sie ihm etwas antun würde, wäre Feelicitas nicht davon überzeugt gewesen, das der Halbriese zu gutmütig war, hätte sie eher Angst vor ihn bekommen.

„Jeder würde sich dagegen wehren, wenn jemand durch die Tür kommt und die Schule wegnimmt." Äußerte sie schnell um ihn zu beschwichtigen: „Es ist doch alles gut gewurden und sie musste sich nur daran gewöhnen und das hat sie wohl auch."

„Kann sein." Erwiderte Hagrid immer noch unwohl, obgleich ihres nachsichtigen Tones und entschloss wohl, das dieses Gespräch beendet war. Mittlerweile hatte er den Baum bezwungen und sie brachen bald wieder auf. Er zog dem kahlen Stamm hinter sich her und nahm ihr einen Teil des gesammelten Holzes ab und sie machten sich auf dem Rückweg ins Dorf.

Hagrid zerteilte ihr den Baum noch und stapelte das Holz an der Rückwand der Hütte auf, bevor er sie verließ.

In den folgenden Tagen verbrachte Feelicitas den Hauptteil ihrer freien Stunden damit, die rostige Axt, die sie im Haus vorgefunden hatte zu schärfen und zusammen mit vielfacher Anwendung des Accio-zaubers, einen Teil der dicken Holzklötze, in verwendbare Stücke zu hacken. Es war anstrengende Arbeit, die kein Ende nahm, doch der Wohnraum wurde endlich wieder warm und Weirdy bibberte nicht mehr in ihrem Nestchen. Feelicitas versuchte hochzurechnen, wie viel Holz sie noch brauchen würde, ehe der einbrechende Winter zuende ging und ihr Ergebnis war niederschmetternd. Entweder musste sie Hagrid schon in ein paar Wochen wieder beanspruchen, oder sie musste anfangen bei jeder möglichen Gelegenheit den Wald zu betreten und dicke Äste mit nach hause zu schleppen. Leider hatte die Sache einen Haken, den sie nicht bedacht hatte. Am spärlichen Rande des Waldes, war das Holz frisch und feucht und ihr Einfall total dumm. Nachdem sie einmal den Fehler gemacht hatte, es in den Ofen zu schmeißen, qualmte es dermaßen, das sie die Kinder für den Rest des Tages in den Garten ausquartieren musste und noch drei Tage später alles in der Hüte angekokelt roch.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Tut mir leid, das nicht so viel neues geschieht, doch ich musste das Kapitel vom nächsten aus inhaltlichen Gründen einfach trennen...


	18. Am See

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Fading Hope

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

By Feelicitas Lefay

Kapitel 18Am See

Halloween verging ziemlich ruhig, wenn man schlau genug war, keinen Schritt vor die Türe zu setzen und am Morgen des 1. Novembers klopfte ein Uhu an das Vorderfenster. Als Feelicitas ihn einließ, schlüpfte zugleich eine der flotten Postamteulen mit letzter Kraft herein und ließ sich erschöpft auf dem Tisch nieder. Feelicitas befreite zuerst den ungeduldigen Uhu von seiner Fracht. Es war eine knappe Botschaft in Severus genauer Handschrift.

_Heute Mittag 15 Uhr am Schultor. ALEINE. S._

Sie hielt sich nicht damit auf, eine ähnlich kurze Antwort zu schreiben, sondern ließ den Uhu wieder hinaus. Die Posteule hatte sich mittlerweile beruhigt und hielt Feelicitas das Bein hin. Es war ein Brief von ihrer Freundin Evangelice Couchon.

Feelicitas riss ihn auf und überflog gespannt die zahlreichen Formulare, die sich vor ihr auftaten, bevor sie Evangelices beiliegenden Brief beachtete. Feelicitas Freundin, der sie den Vielsafttrank überlassen hatte, schien alle Register gezogen zu haben um der Vertretung würdig zu sein und focht eine Schlammschlacht in Frankreich. Laut Evangelice hatte der Trank eine ins lila gehende Färbung angenommen und über einen undefinierbaren und 'betörenden' Duft verfügt. Aber es schmeckte grässlich und hätte fast seinen Zweck verfehlt, weil Evangelice die Hälfte der Wirkzeit gegen das Erbrechen kämpfen musste. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie irgendwas falsch gemacht. Maurice Großtante Betsy jedenfalls, hatte ihre hastig getroffene Entscheidung, das leibliche Kind ihrer Nichte nicht haben zu wollen, sehr plötzlich wiederrufen und hatte nach Evangelices Angaben mit einen theatralischen Auftritt beim Jugendamt vorgesprochen und äußerte ihr Entsetzen, das zugelassen wurde, das Maurice in Feelicitas Obhut verblieben war. Dadurch erst kam heraus, das Tante Betsy schon beim Nachlassverwalter gewesen war und ein Jahrzehnte altes Testament angeschleppt hatte, das Adelaide aus nicht mehr ersichtlichen Gründen kurz nach ihrer Eheschließung mit Louis de Fresy verfasst haben sollte. Feelicitas las sich kurz die Kopie deselbigen durch, die Evangelice ihr beigefügt hatte. Im Falle von Adelaides Tod, sollte der Besitz, den sie mit in die Ehe gebracht hatte, wieder an ihre Familie zurückfallen und ihr Mann wurde als Erbe ausgeschlossen. Unter anderem gehörte das Haus, das ihre Tante Betsy bewohnte, zur Hälfte Adelaide und die alte Dame fürchtete auf der Straße zu landen und geriet in Panik. Beim Notar tauchten daraufhin noch zwei andere Testamente auf. Eines von Louis und eines von Adelaide, das erst vor wenigen Wochen hinterlegt wurde.

Fast als hätte sie ihr Schicksal geahnt, verfügte Adelaide im Testament, das ihr gesamter Besitz und auch die Hälfte von Tante Betsys Haus an Feelicitas weitervererbt werden sollte und äußerte den Wunsch, das diese die alleinige Vormundschaft über Maurice bekommen sollte. Als Feelicitas das Testament von ihren Pflegevater las, verstand sie, was Adelaide bezweckte. Louis de Fresy vermachte alles, was er besaß ausschließlich seinen Sohn Maurice und hängte die Klausel daran, das Maurice erst mit Erreichen der Volljährigkeit über das Haus und Geld aus dem Besitz und der verboten hohen Lebensversicherung verfügen sollte, was in der Zwischenzeit über einen unbeteiligten Dritten verwaltet wurde. Feelicitas hätte nicht auf den Namen schauen zu brauchen um zu wissen, das diese Aufgabe Louis Freund übernommen hatte, der Arzt, der ihren Kaiserschnitt gemacht hatte. Im Falle von Maurice Tod, sollte das Erbe dazu verwendet werden einem hervorragenden, aber mittellosen Absolventen der Schule in welcher Louis als Lehrer arbeitete, ein Stipendium für ein Studium an einer Eliteuniversität seiner Wahl zu ermöglichen."

Feelicitas Name stand nicht einmal im Testament und es war so, als gäbe es sie gar nicht. Das Louis zwischen den Zeiten andeutete, sie würde seinen Sohn für das Erbe umbringen, brachte sie nicht halb soviel auf, wie das Schicksal zu dem Maurice aufgrund der Vorkehrungen seines Vater verurteilt wurde. Der Junge war nun ein mittelloses Waisenkind mit einen hohen Erbe in weitester Ferne, was ihn gefährlich werden konnte. Sie kehrte zurück zu Evangelices Brief und las mit Erleichterung, das ihre Freundin es ohne Probleme erreicht hatte, das Maurice in Feelicitas Familie bleiben konnte und bat sie nun zu entscheiden, was mit ihrem Teil am Erbe zu machen sei. Sie riet ihr dazu, entweder Maurice umzubringen und das Erbe durch Betrug von Evangelice einsacken zu lassen, die aufgrund ihrer von Dr. Beauchamp gefälschten Zeugnisse eine hervorragende Absolventin der Oberschule geben konnte. Oder oder keine falsche Rücksicht walten zu lassen und das verlotterte Haus ihrer Großtante noch vor deren Tod zu verkaufen, um Maurice bis zur Volljährigkeit mit dem Erlös aushalten und die beste Schulbildung bezahlen zu können, damit er mit Achtzehn keine Burger verkaufte und das plötzliche Erbe direkt verschleuderte, sondern über die richtigen Grundlagen verfügte.

Feelicitas zögerte nicht lange um ihr Mitleid mit Tante Betsy zu vergessen und schrieb Evangelice zurück, sie solle veranlassen, das Kaufinteressenten für Tante Betsys Haus gefunden und das de Fresy Haus vermietet wurde. Viel würde nicht zu kriegen sein, doch immerhin etwas. Zusammen mit der Eule ging sie ins Postamt und sendete ein frisches Tier in Richtung Frankreich.

~*~

Am Nachmittag war es wohl schon nach der verabredeten Zeit und Severus blickte sie ungnädig an, als sie endlich unter den Warzenschweinen am Schultor auftauchte.

„Du kommst spät." Bemerkte er und Feelicitas lächelte ihn beschwichtigend an: „Tut mir leid, aber Serena hat gemerkt, das ich weg wollte und war der Meinung, den schönen Tag am besten nutzen zu können, wenn sie mitgenommen wird. Natürlich habe ich sie nicht mitgebracht, aber es muss wohl an der Sonne liegen, sie ließ sich kaum ablenken."

Severus erschien es klüger nicht weiter nachzuhaken und deutete ihr wortlos ihm zu folgen und ging ohne weiter auf sie zu achten vor. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe sie aufgeholt hatte und seine Schritte wurden erst langsamer, als sie am See vorbei kamen und niemand außer ihnen irgendwas mehr in der Nähe zu suchen hatte.

Der Mittag war sehr warm für einen ersten November und das Wetter würde den nächsten Tag wohl nicht überstehen. Feelicitas hatte ihre Wollmütze zuhause gelassen und trug ein dünneres Kleid unter ihrem leichten Umhang, doch sie fror nicht.

„Warum wolltest du mit mir reden?" fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Wer sagt, das ich reden wollte?" äußerte er knapp: „Hagrid hat mir damit zugesetzt, wie blass du doch wärst, das du wenig frische Luft zu haben scheinst und das er dich gerne mal zum Tee einladen will."

„Das ist doch ein netter Einfall von-" wollte Feelicitas gerade einwenden, doch sein düsterer Seitenblick brachte sie wieder zum schweigen.

„So blass kannst du gar nicht sein, das ich mich nicht fragen muss, wessen Einfall das wirklich war." sagte er schließlich, doch diesmal war es an Feelicitas ihn mit ein Blick zu strafen, das er gar nicht weiter darauf eingehen mochte.

„Wie auch immer." sagte er: „Natürlich ist das nicht zu verantworten. Der Kerl quatscht gerne und das kommt immer bei den Falschen an." Feelicitas blieb ihr Widerspruch im Hals stecken, das Thema war zu ernst, als das sie Severus Urteilsweise anzweifeln mochte.

„Ja, natürlich." sagte sie leise, ihr fiel gerade ein, das er ihr immer noch nicht gesagt hatte, was sie hier gerade taten. „Also hast du beschlossen Hagrid zum Schweigen bringen zu müssen und tust das indem du demonstrativ mit mir Gassi gehst." In ihrer Stimme lag deutliche Bitterkeit und seine Lippen wurden schmaler, während er seinen Blick auf den Weg vor ihnen liegen ließ. Erst nach einer Weile antwortete er: „Es war vielmehr die Idee einer gewissen anderen Person, die davon überzeugt ist, das deine Haut und seine Leinwand fast denselben Farbton haben und geschworen hat keine Ruhe im Büro zu geben, ehe ich nicht einlenkte dich zu treffen und eine Nachricht schickte."

„Der gute Albus, selbst im Tod schreckt er nicht vor Erpressung zurück." Bemerkte sie nur wenig besänftigter, doch er stimmte düster ein und ihre Laune besserte sich etwas. Nach einer Weile in der sie sich immer mehr vom Schloss entfernten, erzählte sie ihm von Evangelices Brief und sie redeten kurz darüber, wie Feelicitas das Geld aus dem baldigen Verkauf von Haus der Tante verwenden konnte. Noch war es nicht soweit, doch große Summen Muggelgeld umzutauschen war aus ersichtlichen Gründen ein wenig erschwert worden, denn die Tauschstellen legten keinen Wert darauf Galleonen herausgeben zu müssen, wenn niemand mehr welche in Pfund tauschen wollte.

Langsam verebbte das Gespräch wieder und Feelicitas ahnte beim herumschauen, welchen Weg Severus einschlug, als sich eine bekannte ruhige Einbuchtung eines Hügels vor ihnen auftat. Passend zum Tag, tauchte Dumbledores Marmorgrab auf und Feelicitas sah von weiteren Bemerkungen ab. Die weiße Platte wurde von einer kleinen Verwehung bunter Herbstblätter bedeckt, die leise raschelten und ihre Gedanken flogen zurück zu jenen schicksalshaften Sommertag der Beerdigung, als der Marmor noch frisch und unbefleckt war und sie ihr ungeborenes Kind im Stich gelassen hatte und somit zum Tode verurteilte. Ihr fiel auf, das Evangelice in ihren Brief nichts über die Beerdigung von Adelaide und Louis geschrieben hatte und das Feelicitas es bis jetzt nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie war der Muggelwelt so entglitten, das es ihr als normal vorkam, aber vielleicht hatte sie nicht daran gedacht, weil sie Friedhöfe bisher am liebsten immer nur von draußen betrachtet hatte. Ihre Mutter Miriel war nie bestattet wurden und an das Grab ihres Vaters Nathaniel hatte sie noch keinen weiteren Gedanken verschwendet. Und was Perseus anging, dann war es besser, wenn sie noch eine Weile weiter Distanz wahrte. Sie würde Evangelice im nächsten Brief fragen, doch wahrscheinlich lagen die de Fresys in der Gruft ihrer vergangenen Ahnen und äußerlich würde sich nichts verändert haben. Dennoch blieb die Traurigkeit und sie brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie wieder aufschaute und ihre vereinzelten Tränen wegwischte. Severus betrachtete sie scheinbar schon eine Weile, doch er sagte nichts und seine Augen blieben undurchdringlich.

„Ich mag keine Gräber und Friedhöfe." Gestand sie leise: „Ich glaube ich möchte am liebsten einfach nur auf natürliche Weise unter einen schönen Baum bestattet werden, ohne einen tonnenschweren Stein auf den Kopf, der einen doch nicht vor dem allmählichen Vergessen bewahren kann und ohne jemanden damit belasten zu müssen dauernd zu kommen, nur um auf mir das Unkraut rauszuzupfen."

„Ich sah von zu vielen, das sie wie ein Hund irgendwo verscharrt wurden, als das erstrebenswert zu finden. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht bekommst du deinen Wunsch erfüllt." Meinte er sarkastisch und Feelicitas zuckte zusammen und brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie ihn wieder gefasster anschauen konnte: „Severus, können wir vielleicht irgendwann das Grab meines Vaters in Plymouth besuchen. Ich war da noch nie. In den Ferien vielleicht, oder so?" fragte sie zurückhaltend und er räumte es ein.

Sie gingen langsam weiter am Ufer entlang und der Weg wurde immer schmaler und schien selten genutzt zu werden, weil es weit vom Schloss entfernt war und man nur schlecht an das Wasser herangelangen konnte. Die Stelle war weitestgehend blickgeschützt und bildete eine Halbinsel und Feelicitas hatte das Gefühl, das sich Severus sehr gut auskannte. Vielleicht kam er gewöhnlich öfters her, wenn er sich verkriechen wollte oder Ruhe suchte. Sie fragte sich nur, warum er sie dann mitgenommen hatte.

„Gehst du für gewöhnlich hier spazieren?" fragte sie neugierig und er warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. „Wenn nichts dazwischen kommt finde ich mich an vielen Samstagen morgens am See ein und gehe ein wenig." Erwiderte er schließlich und Feelicitas nickte erstaunt über die offene Antwort. „Im Regen vielleicht ein wenig trüb, aber in Schnee und Frühling muss es hier besonders schön sein, wenn man alleine ist." Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und wagte sich an einen steilen Abhang bis an die Kante und schaute ein paar Meter hinab. Unten quiekte etwas mit wehklagenden spitzen Ton.

„Severus, kann man im See eigentlich schwimmen?" fragte Feelicitas nachdenklich und wandte sich zu ihren Mann zu, der sie aus sicherer Entfernung irritiert betrachtete und scheinbar weitergehen wollte.

„Es ist nicht strafbar und allenfalls gefährlich, doch bei diesen Temperaturen kann ich nur abraten."

Feelicitas nickte abwesend, zog ihre Schuhe und den Umhang aus und rutschte vorsichtig den Abhang runter, ehe Severus es ihr verbieten konnte.

„Was zur Hölle-?" hörte sie ihn hinter sich ausrufen, doch da war sie schon an ihren Ziel angekommen und stützte sich am Schilf und watete in das offene Wasser, bis es ihr bis fast bis über die Knie ging. Im Spiegelbild des Wassers sah sie Snapes dunkle Gestalt immer noch auf der Anhöhe stehen: „Was machst du da?" fragte er scharf. Sie hatte ihn gut verstanden, doch reagierte sie nicht und konzentrierte sich darauf nicht auszurutschen. Ein paar gezielte Versuche und Feelicitas hatte das verlorene Küken eingefangen und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Ufer. Ihre Bemühungen die Anhöhe wieder emporzusteigen, waren nutzlos und so watete sie ein paar Meter bis es wieder flacher wurde. Am Ufer angekommen, merkte sie erst, wie kühl es war und beeilte sich zu Severus zurückzukommen. Ihr Mann betrachtete sie nur kurz, ehe er seine Augenbraue hochzog und Feelicitas auf der Stelle stehen blieb und ihn unsicher betrachtete.

„Dein Kleid ist so durchsichtig in der Sonne, das deine... unzureichende Unterwäsche nicht verborgen bleibt, selbst wenn du dich nicht nass gemacht hättest." Teilte er ihr vielsagend mit und wandte seinen Blick der Natur zu, während Feelicitas geschockt an sich herabsah. Der Saum klebte an ihren Oberschenkeln und das nasse Küken an ihrer Brust und die Kälte hatte das übrige getan. Sie tat es mit einen Schulterzucken ab und trocknete kurzentschlossen ihre Sachen, ehe sie sich wieder in die Wärme ihres Umhanges schmiegte und ihren Findling in eine Falte wickelte. Severus Blick lag wieder auf ihr und betrachtete es missmutig.

„Hässlich, oder?" fragte Feelicitas spitz und er entgegnete kühl: „So hässlich wie kleine Schwäne nun einmal sind. Aber es ist krank, unterernährt und wird den Winter wohl nicht überstehen."

Feelicitas schüttelte den Kopf und hielt sich das zerrupfte Wesen wärmend gegen die Brust: „Hätte ich wegschauen sollen? Natürlich, der Winter kommt gerade erst und wenn ich das einsame arme Ding sich selbst überlassen würde, würde bald etwas kommen um es auch noch zu fressen. Ich finde Schwäne sind schöne Tiere und dieser hier ist ein ganz besonders tapferer, denn er hat alle anderen überlebt. Jedes Jahr sterben unnötig Schwäne, weil Menschen zu dumm sind um zu erkennen, das sie keineswegs Schlittschuhlaufen, sondern eingefroren sind. Ich gehörte noch nie zu dieser Fraktion und wenn ich einen sehe, will ich helfen."

„Und was machst du jetzt mit ihm?" fragte er und blickte sie auffordernd an: „Der Kater wird sich über den Nachtisch freuen, wenn dem jämmerlichen Ding nicht schon vorher der Hals von einem der Kinder umgedreht wird."

Feelicitas betrachtete Severus strafend: „Manchmal bist du abscheulich. Hast du als Kind sowas gemacht? Natürlich kann ich ihn nicht behalten, aber ich kenne jemanden, der sich vielleicht darum kümmern wird."

Er verschränkte die Arme: „Ich verbiete dir, damit Hagrid zu belangen."

Feelicitas verdrehte die Augen: „Das hatte ich nicht vor. Ich dachte mir Augurey Carrow könnte vielleicht Gefallen an einen Tier finden. Sich um etwas hilfloses zu kümmern, soll den Charakter förderlich sein und ich glaube, das kann er gut brauchen. Wenn er es gut macht, bleibt das kleine Schwanenmädchen bei ihm, wo alle anderen ihn verlassen haben."

„Welch edler Gedanke." Bemerkte er halbherzig und sie zog die Brauen hoch.

„Ich habe nur Mitleid, weil der Junge scheinbar noch nie gelacht hat und sich in der Muggelschule nicht zurecht findet. Ich hoffe Maurice endet nicht so. Spätestens in drei Jahren müsste er in die Schule gehen und ich will nicht von ihm oder Serena, dass sie so verwöhnte Kinder werden, das sie irgendwann mal denken, sie seien erstens etwas besseres als Andere und zweitens auch noch besser, als die Kinder, die zu Hause von ihren Eltern unterrichtet werden."

„Bis dahin ist es noch lang. Vielleicht bekommen sie bis dahin einen Hauslehrer, so wie alle anderen Magierkinder, die weder in die Muggelschule gehen oder von ihren Eltern unterrichtet werden.", beschloss Severus. Sie machten sich langsam wieder auf den Rückweg und schwiegen, während Feelicitas die ängstlichen Laute des kleinen Schwan beruhigte und über das zerrupfte Federkleid strich.

„Bist du dir mittlerweile sicherer, was deinen körperlichen Zustand angeht?" fragte er plötzlich nebenher und seine Stimme klang eine Spur leiser als sonst und Feelicitas sah auf. „Keine Blutungen, also würde ich jedem erzählen, das ich ein Kind bekomme." Versicherte sie ebenfalls leise. Severus schien deutlich sichtbar ein Gewicht von den Schultern zu fallen: „Keine weiteren Maßnahmen mehr?" fragte er knapp und sie nickte ehrlich und fügte nach kurzen Zögern hinzu: „Wenn du denkst, ich hätte nicht dazugelernt, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich möchte dich, aber nicht wenn es aus Zwang ist...und meine Unterwäsche hat damit auch nichts zu tun." Fügte sie hinzu und bekam einen bohrenden Seitenblick und Severus blieb stehen und schnitt ihr den Weg ab: „Deine Höschen sind mir egal, ich weiß was drunter ist. Willst du es wirklich nicht erzwingen? Wenn du es durch den dunklen Lord verlangst, dann muss ich doch wohl gehorchen. Du wirkst so frustriert, der Lord wird es dir anmerken, sobald er dich nur kurz anblickt."

Feelicitas sah ihn lange an, ehe sie etwas erwiderte: „Schon möglich das ich dich gerne öfters sehen würde und das der dunkle Lord erkennen könnte wie es wirklich ist, aber das ist ihm doch egal, solange er kriegt was er will. Du musst mir nicht zu Willen sein und 'gehorchen'. Das du so empfindest, kann ich dir nicht glauben, denn es ist schwachsinnig. Du bist wohl derjenige, der mir diesmal etwas einreden will, damit ich mich schlecht fühle, für das ich aber nicht verantwortlich bin. Mich gegen dich aufbringen zu wollen, sollte dir ebenso fern liegen, es wäre nicht nur unfair, sondern auch dumm. Severus, du bist frei zu tun was du willst. Und wenn du wirklich enthaltsam sein willst oder deine Erfüllung lieber anderweitig suchst, dann sag es mir und mach es ruhig, aber der dunkle Lord hat in unserer Ehe nichts verloren. Mach ihm weiter vor, das wir uns gefunden haben, doch mir liegt nichts an diesen falschen Bekundungen. DU musst dich nicht mir anpassen. Ich fordere von dir nichts, was du mir nicht zu geben bereit bist. Habe ich dich schon einmal richtig ausgespielt?"

„Hin und wieder hätte man auf die Vermutung kommen können." Erwiderte er trocken. Feelicitas verdrehte die Augen: „Egal, was du andeutest. Du hättest nein sagen können, ohne das es viele Konsequenzen gegeben hätte, aber du hast mich unterstützt und es war deine Entscheidung."

Severus erwiderte nichts und sein Blick lag auf dem See, aber Feelicitas war das genug. Sie gingen ein wenig still beieinander, ehe sie ihn wieder ansprach: „Wir sind beide nicht perfekt und nur weil es mir nicht viel ausmacht, ist das noch lange kein blinder Fleck. Deine Unterhosen sind mir ebenfalls egal, weil ich weiß, was wirklich von Bedeutung ist. Ich mache keine Entschuldigungen für dich, ich respektiere es einfach und wer anders denkt, mit dem habe ich nichts zu tun. Zugegeben, es ist nicht so leicht, wie es klingt. Deine Haare sind oft genug etwas zu fettig und du bist siebzehn Jahre älter und unser Gefälle ist steil. Auch wenn du noch hundert mal sagst, du bist froh das ich nie auf deiner Klassenliste stand, du bist meistens Lehrer und ich Schülerin. Du bist bitter, du bist boshaft, du bist ein Drangsalierer. Du genießt es, wenn du dich geltend machen kannst und anderen ihr Unwissen aufzeigst, zuweilen hast du einen fiesen Charakter, kannst unbeherrscht und rachsüchtig sein und bist ein eiskalter Zyniker und Geheimniskrämer und gehst manchmal über die Grenzen hinaus. Dein Blick kann die Hölle gefrieren lassen, deine Stimme Mäuse in die Falle locken und du lächelst viel zu selten. Aber es macht mir nichts aus. Und nicht, weil ich selber nicht gerade die Vollkommenheit einer Veela besitze oder mich so gerne an deine Macht und dein Wissen hänge, sondern weil du trotz allem auch ein liebenswerter anständiger Mensch sein kannst." Entfuhr es ihr und er sagte nichts und seine Miene blieb verschlossen. Vielleicht hieß das, sie redete deutlich zuviel. Feelicitas scheute sich plötzlich überhaupt davon angefangen zu haben und wollte am liebsten wieder alleine sein. Sie sprachen nicht mehr, bis ihre Wege sich an der Grenze zu Hogsmeade trennten.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anmerkung: Ein Dank an alle Leser, die immer noch dabei sind und mich zu einen update bewegen wollten, hier ist es nun Lange hat sich hier nichts mehr getan und dafür gibt es einen einfachen Grund. Ich habe diesen Teil geschrieben, als ich nur die Gerüchte über den Inhalt der englischen Fassung kannte. Kaum gab es das Buch in deutsch habe kurz vor dem veröffentlichen etwaige Fehler Kapitel für Kapitel ausgebügelt. Und dann kam das Problem, eine kleine nebensächliche Winzigkeit im Canon hat meinen Plot auf den Kopf gestellt und nur noch wenige Kapitel, dann muss ich mir für die Handlung ab Weihnachten etwas anderes überlegen. Irgendwie war da die Luft raus und die Monate gingen ins Land. Meine existenziellen RL Probleme lassen mir die meiste Zeit keinen Spaß an irgendeiner Ablenkung und ich tendiere momentan dazu entweder Fading Hope ganz aufzugeben, oder einen Hauch von AU einzubringen und den fertigen Text zu veröffentlichen, als wäre mir die Canonunregelmäßigkeit nie aufgefallen.

Reviews sind sehr willkommen...


	19. Der Besucher

Aufgrund des langen Abstands zum letzten Kapitel eine kurze Charaktererinnerung am Ende der Seite s.u.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Fading Hope

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

By Feelicitas Lefay

Kapitel 19Der Besucher

Augurey Carrow schaute Feelicitas an, als hätte er noch niemals zuvor ein Geschenk bekommen. Als sie ihm das unterentwickelte Schwanenküken gab, welches sie am Rand des Sees von Hogwarts gefunden hatte, war er so sprachlos, das er ohne einen Dank flüchtete. Viscera war sich sicher, das er den Schwan den Hals umdrehen würde, doch das tat er nicht und so war wenigstens eine gute Sache aus dem Spaziergang mit Severus entstanden. In Feelicitas hallte immer noch die Enttäuschung über ihr gemeinsames Gespräch nach, doch es dauerte nur ein paar Tage, da war ihr bereits, als hätten sie es nie geführt. Sie war unruhig und fühlte sich nicht gerade gut. Erst dachte Feelicitas, sie hätte sich etwas weggeholt, doch sie bekam keinen Schnupfen. Manchmal war ihr, als wäre sie fiebrig, doch Weirdys Diagnose lautete, ihre Herrin wäre eher unterkühlt. An einen Mittag erbrach sie Galle und legte sich etwas hin. Sie fand keine Ruhe und ihre Gedanken kreisten, bis sie schließlich wieder aufstand und regelrecht vor dem Alleinsein floh. Doch auch mit den Kindern und all den Problemen um sich, wurde ihre Unrast immer stärker und obwohl es hoffnungslos war, führten sie ihre Gedanken immer öfter in den unmöglichsten Momenten zur Gestalt ihres Mannes, der nur dem Namen nach existierte.

Sie neigte eigentlich nicht zu dieser Art von Träumereien und es war ihr unangenehm und so versuchte sie sich weiter mit etwas anderem abzulenken und beobachtete den Jungen einige Zeit genauer. Feelicitas war zunächst stolz auf sich, das der kleine Todesserspross nicht ganz so gefühlskalt war, wie es bisher erschien. Dafür stellte sie fest, das sie es selber umso mehr war. Anders als sie Severus gegenüber behauptet hatte, war ihr Interesse an Augurey nur halb so tief, wie sie vorgab. Das mit dem Schwan war eine kurzfristige Eingebung gewesen und da Severus so dagegen geredet hatte, hatte sie erst recht beschlossen Augurey genauer zu betrachten. Ihre Leidenschaft dafür erlosch schnell und umso mehr, das sie sich momentan so unwohl fühlte. Feelicitas mochte ihn nicht, stellte sie fest. Es gab viele Gründe, warum sie ihn hätte mögen sollen, doch selbst Elsi, der Feelicitas nur alle paar Tage mal für eine Minute über den Weg lief, lag der jungen Frau deutlich näher am Herzen. Es war nicht Augureys Schuld. Es war ihre. Er war nicht ihre Aufgabe sagte sie sich einfach und da ihr aufging, das Augurey ihr ein trostloses Bild von Serenas Zukunft eröffnete, wollte sie es auch fortan damit belassen. Nur leider geriet sie wieder in Versuchung Träumereien nach zuhängen.

Immerhin, Augurey gab sich Mühe und seine Dankbarkeit und Freude merkte man ihm an und war kaum zu übersehen. Er presste das Küken oft eng an sich, doch trotz der manchmal ungesunden Behandlung zerquetschte er es nicht. Wann immer man ihn sah, steckte die Kleine irgendwo in der Nähe und nachdem er es dann doch mal aus den Händen ließ, kümmerte sich Viscera darum. Ihre Fürsorglichkeit überstieg die, welche sie den Kindern zukommen ließ. Die alte Hexe war seitdem noch öfters in ihrem Bad verschwunden um der kleinen Ivory, wie das Tier nun genannt wurde, die Wanne einzulassen. Elsi, Maurice und Serena vergötterten ihn nun regelrecht, damit sie mal kurz Ivorys Gefieder streicheln durften und Augurey schien ein wenig aufzublühen. Feelicitas betrachtete diese Wendung mit gemischten Gefühlen, aber immerhin hatten die Kinder Spaß und waren mit dem Glück des Teufels beseelt und zogen auch ohne allzu gute Aufsicht durch Viscera kein Unglück auf sich.

~*~

Die Tage vergingen viel zu langsam und irgendwann stellte Feelicitas fest, das sie sich so gut beschäftigt hatte, das ihr gar nicht auffiel, das ihr eigenes Haustier, der Kater Belial, schon ein paar Nächte lang nicht mehr gesehen wurde.

Seitdem Belial nicht mehr in Severus Obhut war, hatte er sich zu einen scheuen Streuner entwickelt, der mit seiner Herrin so wenig wie möglich zu tun haben wollte. Immerhin hatte Severus ihn sehr gut versorgt und Feelicitas hatte ihn in letzter Zeit nicht einmal Katzenfutter gegeben und gehofft, er könne sich mit Resten vom Tisch und Mäusen selber versorgen. Belial kam wenn es dunkel wurde und verkroch sich in einer Ecke und ging sobald die Türe ihm die Möglichkeit dazu bot. Feelicitas suchte den ganzen Tag zwischen ihren Aufgaben nach dem Tier, doch sah sie ihn nicht. Sie entschied sich kein zu großes Aufhebens zu machen, denn zum Glück war den Kinder der abhanden gekommene Kater noch nicht aufgefallen. Momentan war sie sowieso nicht fähig irgendwas zu empfinden. Dennoch wollte sie sicher gehen, das der Kater sich nicht einfach nur bei jemand anderen einquartiert hatte. Vielleicht hatte ihn ja jemand gesehen oder er war nur wegen des Dauerregens in irgendeinen Schuppen rein gelaufen, wo es leckerere Mäuse als zu hause gab. So wollte sie am nächsten Tag eine Suchanzeige mit einen kleinen Finderlohn ans schwarze Brett des Ladens hängen. Erst als sie von einigen düsteren Gestalten schräg beäugt, vor eben jenen Brett stand und sich zum ersten mal die Fahndungsplakate mit Muggelgeborenen richtig ansah, merkte sie wie makaber die Sache war und verschwand eilig unverrichteter Dinge wieder.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrer Hütte gestand sie sich ein, das es so nicht weitergehen konnte.

Es war noch in der Dämmerung zum Abend hin, Feelicitas räumte gerade die letzten Überreste des Abendbrotes weg und die Kinder waren friedlich. Sie hatte sich entschlossen nachzugeben und ihren natürlichen Verlangen nachzugeben und zumindest kurze Zeit zu vergessen, das nichts stimmte. Es war ihr behaglich zumute und sie wünschte sich mehr von dieser Normalität. Es kam sehr selten vor, das sie mal Lust hatte. Zu viele schlechte Erfahrungen hatten es ihr verleidet, aber auch wenn alles dagegen sprach, sie hatte Bedürfnisse. Auch wenn sie dabei an Severus oder sonst wen denken mochte, niemand und nichts hatte etwas damit zu tun, es war nur für sie selber. Dem nachzugehen, machte es vielleicht besser. Sie konnte es doch ruhig angehen lassen, was sollte denn schon passieren? Irgendwie fühlte sie sich nach diesem Entschluss schon etwas besser. Sie wägte gerade die Möglichkeit ab, die Kinder unter Weirdys Obhut zeitig ins Bett zu schicken, damit sie sich ebenfalls zurückziehen konnte um sich mit sich selber zu beschäftigen.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten nur halbherzig um die letzten Aufgaben, die noch anfallen mochten. Im Ofen Holz nach legen und ihre Wäsche wegräumen... Als es dann leise, aber gut hörbar an die Türe pochte, erschrak nicht nur sie sich heftig. Sie zog aus einer unbestimmten Ahnung heraus ihren Zauberstab, ehe sie wagte zu öffnen.

Das Voldemort höchst persönlich vor ihr stand, konnte Feelicitas kaum mehr erschrecken, als die Tatsache, das sie immer noch intimere Wäschestücke über den Ofen zum trocknen ausliegen hatte und es danach roch. Feelicitas war wie erstarrt. Dennoch ließ sie ihren Zauberstab schnell verschwinden und trat folgsam zurück, so das der dunkle Lord eintreten konnte.

Voldemort musste sich etwas bücken, so das er nicht gegen den niedrigen Türrahmen stieß und strich noch im eintreten seine Kapuze zurück. Er schaute sich interessiert um. Zu ihrer Überraschung schlängelte Nagini hinter ihm her und Feelicitas schloss die Türe, kaum das der diamantenbesetzte Schwanz drinnen war. Die Lähmung fiel von ihr ab und sie beeilte sich zwischen ihren Besuch und die Kinder zu kommen und mit einen kurzen Wisch zumindest ihre Spitzenwäsche in die leere Waschwanne zu fegen.

Maurice, der mit einen Bilderbuch auf dem Boden gesessen hatte, erstarrte total, als er des dunklen Lords und der Schlange ansichtig wurde, doch Serena am Tisch warf ihnen nur einen beiläufigen Blick zu und malte weiter an ihrem neusten Kunstwerk, das die schlafende Weirdy darstellen sollte und zumindest einen Kreis und drei lange Striche aufwies, die man als Nase und Ohren ansehen konnte.

„Welche Ehre in unserer bescheidenen Hütte." Bemerkte Feelicitas leise und konnte nicht ihre Nervosität verbergen. Es war ihr schnell herausgerutscht, doch es war ihr nicht danach ihm auch nur einen Anstoß zur Verärgerung zu geben. Sein Blick legte sich sogleich unangenehm auf sie, während Nagini lauernd Maurice betrachtete. Was wollte er bloß?

„Ich...Ich wäre gerne gastfreundlicher, Herr. Doch... ich habe nicht viel anzubieten... der Besuch kam überraschend." Versicherte sie unsicher und haderte damit, wie sie ihn ansprechen sollte. „Wenn ihr euch setzen wollt...ähm... verzeiht, aber Serena sitzt gerade auf dem besten Platz. Ich könnte sie dort natürlich runter holen, wenn..."

Serena hörte ihren Namen und sah interessiert von ihrer auf gepolsterten Sitzhöhe auf. Voldemort blickte zu ihr und betrachtete sie mit einen Ausdruck, den man als wohlgefällig deuten konnte. „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich bleibe nicht lange." erwiderte er Feelicitas Bestreben ab und setzte sich gegenüber von Serena auf den wackeligeren Stuhl. Nagini kroch ihm sogleich um die Schulter und er ließ sie gewähren. Feelicitas wagte es immer noch kaum zu atmen, sie ahnte nun, warum er gekommen sein musste.

„Klein und doch ein talentiertes Mädchen." Bemerkte der dunkle Lord und verriet Feelicitas wie schon vermutet, das er keinesfalls Serenas Malkünste meinte. Severus hatte ihn wohl über ihre magische Entfaltung informiert.

Serena verlor bereits das Interesse an den Erwachsenen und auch Naginis leises Zischeln beunruhigte sie nicht und sie kritzelte weiter, so das sein Blick desinteressiert wurde und er auf Maurice fiel.

„Was bringt dich zu mir, Herr." Fragte Feelicitas leise und versuchte seinen Blick von Maurice am Boden abzulenken. Voldemort schaute nicht einmal wegen ihrer erneuten Höflichkeit auf und so entschied Feelicitas sich, Maurice beizustehen, ließ sich einfach auf dem Boden nieder und nahm den Jungen in die Arme, so das Voldemort sie ebenfalls registrieren musste.

„Nun, wie ich sehe habt ihr euch gut eingelebt." Sagte er fälschlich sanft. Sie kannte diesen Ton und er verhieß seltenst etwas gutes für sein Gegenüber: „Doch mir kam auch zu Ohren, das du etwas überlastet sein sollst und deinen Aufgaben nicht ganz gerecht wirst." Begann er und Feelicitas drückte Maurice fester an sich.

„Was immer an dein Ohr gedrungen ist, ist kein Grund für diese Annahme." Beschwor sie ihn unruhig: „Ich gebe zu, Serena und Maurice hatten am Anfang einige Schwierigkeiten sich zurecht zu finden, aber das war sehr förderlich für Serenas Entwicklung, nicht wahr?" Er sagte nichts und Feelicitas suchte nach Worten: „Das Kindermädchen... nun... ich brauche das Kindermädchen hauptsächlich wegen der anderen Spielgefährten und der Abwechslung. Das Dorf hier ist nicht gerade ein ungefährliche Umgebung für kleine Kinder und ist auch kein Ort, der … na ja, für seine attraktiven Spielplätze und gut besuchten Krabbelgruppen berühmt werden wird. Ich sagte bereits einmal, das Dementoren, Werwölfe und dunkle Gestalten nichts in der Nähe von Kindern zu suchen haben. Ich kriege das hin..." Sie fühlte sich überhaupt nicht so. Konnte sie wirklich damit fertig werden? Glaubte er daran? Oder wusste er längst, was sie an diesen Abend noch geplant hatte? Nicht dran zu denken, war schwer.

„Deine Gefühle verschleiern deine klare Urteilskraft." Bemerkte er ungerührt: „Ich frage mich ernsthaft, ob es eine kluge Entscheidung war, den Jungen zu dulden."

Voldemort wandte sich von ihr ab.

„Komm her." Sagte er weich zu Maurice und Feelicitas zuckte zusammen. Das Kind in ihrem Armen drückte sich enger an sie. Wenn Voldemort ungeduldig wurde, dann würde es keine Gelegenheit mehr geben, weiter auf ihn einzureden und so löste sie den kleinen Jungen schweren Herzens von sich und drückte ihn bis vor die Knie des dunklen Lords, wo Maurice zum Glück schreckensstarr und bleich stehen blieb.

Voldemort betrachtete ihn genauer: „Es ist ausgeschlossen, das wir es ihm antun in ein Waisenhaus zu kommen kommt, nicht wahr? Doch was soll ich sonst mit ihm machen?" äußerte er gefährlich sanft und beugte sich zu Maurice hinunter und strich ihm über das dunkle Haar. Hoffentlich will er nur Angst verbreiten, betete Feelicitas innerlich. Maurice zuckte erschrocken zurück und ihr entfuhr ein erstickter Laut, sie war alles bereit zu tun und so kroch sie näher zu Voldemorts Füßen.

„Lass ihn bei uns. Ich...werde mich mehr bemühen und es besser machen." versprach sie ernst, „Nicht nur wegen mir. Serena würde ihn vermissen. Bitte..." Bat sie kläglich und verdammte ihre Tochter dafür selbst in dieser Situation so unbeteiligt zu sein und Maurice Qualen relativ unbeteiligt gegenüberzustehen.

„Die anderen Kinder hier, sie sind alle deutlich älter und nehmen Serena nicht wirklich ernst." fügte sie hastig hinzu. Ihr war ein plötzlicher Gedanke gekommen: „Nach meiner Erfahrung gibt es Serena Bestätigung, wenn sie merkt jemanden überlegen sein zu können. Es fordert sie, es wird sie anspornen schnell zu lernen."

Feelicitas glaubte sich selber kein Wort und wusste, das er sie durchschaute und es als die Verzweiflung erkannte, die sie empfand. Dennoch, das Konzept war dem von Augurey und der Muggelschule gar nicht so unähnlich. Er musste davon doch wissen und es dulden. Tatsächlich schien Voldemort abzuwägen, ehe er etwas entschied.

Doch darauf mochte Feelicitas nicht vertrauen: „Serena muss lernen wie man mit Geschwistern lebt, denn ich bekomme wieder ein Kind." versuchte sie ihr letztes, blickte flehend auf und begegnete seinen Blick für einen Moment. Er tat nichts und Feelicitas griff vorsichtig nach Maurice und zog ihn wieder zu sich und drückte ihn fest, was er regungslos geschehen ließ, als sei er eine Puppe.

Nagini zischte, doch der dunkle Lord erwiderte etwas knappes und sie verstummte sofort. Die Schlange löste sich von ihm und kroch weg, ganz als wäre sie beleidigt.

„Wann wird es kommen?" fragte er und beachtete Maurice nicht weiter.

„Spätestens Mitte nächsten Jahres." Versicherte sie und Voldemort nickte kurz, bevor er seinen Blick wieder beiläufig über den Tisch gleiten ließ, wo Serena gerade in Feelicitas Sachen nach einen neuen Blatt zum verkritzeln angelte. Das kleine Biest ließ sich wirklich durch nichts hiervon stören. Feelicitas hasste ihre Tochter in diesem Moment dafür mehr als eine Mutter es jemals sollte, doch als sie sah, was Serena zwischen den Fingern hielt, war jeder Gedanke daran schnell verflossen. Serena zupfte gerade am Stammbaum ihrer Familie, den Feelicitas gerade erst im Begriff gewesen war, unter Berücksichtigung ihrer Lefay-Verwandten zu vervollständigen. Sie reckte sich um dem Mädchen das Blatt zu entwenden, ehe der rote Stift es berühren konnte. Natürlich ging das nicht unbemerkt. Voldemort verfolgte ihre Handlung amüsiert und ehe Feelicitas sich versah, wurde ihr das Blatt von Zauberhand entrissen und er hatte es. Der Schrecken fuhr ihr noch mehr in die Glieder, doch zum Glück war sie noch nicht ganz fertig geworden und es fehlte noch der Querverweis zu ihrer ersten Tochter Letitia und deren Vater Charybdis Blackborn. Schnell versuchte sie an etwas anderes zu denken.

„Du interessierst dich für Stammbäume?" fragte Voldemort und seine Augen verengten sich, als sich sein scharfer Blick auf sie legte.

„Ja." sagte sie nur, unsicher darüber welche Antwort er hören wollte.

„Deine Muggel scheinen wirklich ein entfernter Familienzweig zu sein. Welch ein tragischer Zufall, das du erst davon erfuhrst, als sie ihr Leben beendet hatten." spottete er.

Feelicitas zuckte, doch sie sagte nichts.

„Wie ich sehe, hätte ich Lucius Geschichte mehr Gehör schenken sollen, das du mit den Lefuse verwandt bist. Das eröffnet einge ganz neue Sicht auf die Dinge." Sagte er nach einer Weile abwesend und Feelicitas blickte ihn verwirrt an: „Woher weißt du davon?"

Erst bekam sie keine Antwort, doch als ihr bereits selber dämmerte das Voldemort sich selbstverständlich mit den Familienverbindungen vieler Familien reinen Blutes auskannte, erwiderte er: „Die Geschichte der französischen Zauberei ist weitaus älter als unsere. Die Schulbibliothek ermöglicht Jenen die interessiert sind zu finden was sie suchen."

Obwohl es ein Tadel aufgrund ihrer Unwissenheit oder Neugierde war, erschien es Feelicitas als eine Aufforderung, das sie eben solche Bücher schon längst hätte lesen sollen.

Die magische Welt endete nicht an den Grenzen Großbritanniens, Feelicitas wunderte sich selber, warum sie noch nie nach historischen Spuren ihrer Familiengeschichte gesucht hatte. Der dunkle Lord schien darüber einiges mehr zu wissen, was in seinen Augen wohl nicht allzu negativ sein konnte.

Voldemort schien die Unterhaltung zu langweilen, denn er ließ das Thema fallen, war plötzlich desinteressiert und machte Anstalten sie zu verlassen. Reisende sollte man nicht aufhalten und Feelicitas hatte keinen Drang ihn noch weiter in ihrem Haus zu haben, so das er sich womöglich doch noch daran entsann, das er mehr als nur eine Warnung hinterlassen wollte.

An der Türe drehte er sich nochmal um: „Sollte mir etwas missfallendes zu Ohren kommen, werde ich nicht keine Nachsicht zeigen." äußerte er kalt. Feelicitas nickte unterwürfig: „Der Himmel möge es verhindern, das dies nötig sein wird, Herr."

Sie ließ Voldemort heraus und schaute ihm noch unwohl nach, bis er in die hereingebrochene Dunkelheit verschwand. Es war vorbei, doch der Schreck saß noch in ihr und ihre Glieder zitterten ohne das sie etwas daran tun konnte. Feelicitas verrammelte die Türe und wandte sich ihrer Familie zu. Maurice war aschfahl und sog zog ihn eng an sich und wiegte ihn leicht um ihn und sich zu beruhigen. Irgendwann kam Serena zu ihr und drückte sich wie ein schüchternes Häschen an sie. Fast als wollte sie ihre Mutter trösten und damit beweisen, das dem kleinen Mädchen doch nicht alles egal war. Wer wusste schon was in ihr vorging, oder wie sie aus dem Stuhl entkommen war, oder wo die vermaledeite Weirdy hin verschwunden war, Feelicitas war es vorerst egal, sie presste beide Kinder an sich und wiegte sie noch lange. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, das sie es durchgestanden hatte.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Einige der genannten Charaktere:

Weirdy:

Feelicitas Hauselfe

Serena Snape:

Severus und Feelicitas Tochter. Ist ihrem Alter voraus und leidet unter der derzeitigen Situation

Maurice de Fresy:

verwaistes Kind von Feelicitas Pflegeeltern. Wird von Voldemort als Druckmittel verwandt, damit Feelicitas sich benimmt.

Augurey Carrow:

Einzelgänger und scheinbarer Squib. 9 Jahre alt und der Sohn der Todesserin Alecto (Es kann vermutet werden, das Amycus der Vater ist...)

Er lebt derzeit bei Viscera Raggedy einer alten Hexe in Hogsmeade, da Alecto sich in Hogwarts nicht um ihn kümmern kann oder will. Um die richtige Gesinnung gegenüber Muggeln zu entwickeln und seine Brutalität auch ohne Magie ausüben zu können besucht er zusammen mit der Tochter eines Bekannten von Alecto eine Muggelgrundschule.

Viscera Raggedy:

Eine alte Hexe die ihre Gesinnung nach den Galleonen richtet, die ihr dafür bezahlt werden. Verdingt sich als Pflegemutter für Augurey Carrow und als Tagesmutter für seine Spielgefährtin Elsi, sowie Serena Snape und dem Muggelkind Maurice de Fresy, macht sich damit aber nicht sehr viel Mühe.

Elsi: Nicht viel ist über sie bekannt. Sie lernte Augurey im magischen Kinderhort der Winkelgasse kennen. Nachdem dieser geschlossen wurde sie von ihrem Vater zur Tagesmutter Viscera Raggedy gegeben.

Elsis Vater: Privatlehrer und alleinerziehend, kann sich tagsüber nicht um seine Tochter kümmern.

Hat gute, wenn auch geheimnissvolle Kontakte, nicht nur zu den Carrows. Um seine Tochter nach der Sperrstunde abzuholen, hat er eine Genehmigung bekommen mit der er ohne Konsequenzen den Katzenschreialarm auslösen darf, was oft genug geschieht.


End file.
